


В борьбе обретёшь ты... (часть 3)

by Kukulkan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 131,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukulkan/pseuds/Kukulkan
Summary: Каким бы вырос Гарри Поттер, будь Дурсли нормальными здравомыслящими людьми? Мерлин знает, но уж точно не героем. Продолжение истории о неправильном герое. 3 курс.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Фик - обычная попса, а потому ревнители канона, ценители "вхарактерности" и стилистических изысков, боюсь, не найдут для себя ничего интересного. Авантюрный романчик в интерьерах Хогвартса, вот и всё.
> 
> Бета - chinook_chinook

– Ух ты! Эй, Поттер, ты рок-звездой решил заделаться?

Гарри приоткрыл глаз и лениво махнул рукой в сторону:  
– Утро, парни! Даддерс там. Грушу пинает.

Вчера шайка Большого Дэ крепко огребла от своего предводителя. Даддерс почти полчаса разорялся, описывая физическую несостоятельность и нравственную неполноценность своих приятелей. В вину им вменялось в основном пренебрежение тренировками: «Какая ещё учёба? Чему тебя можно научить, Гордон, дебил?» Утрата бандой авторитета в родном городке тоже без внимания не осталась, и Дадли намеревался в кратчайший срок восстановить статус-кво. Гневная речь сопровождалась раздачей тычков и оплеух, а Поттер, устроившийся неподалёку в теньке, вспомнил, что процедуру экстренного повышения боеготовности самый крутой префект Слизерина Теренс Ургхарт называл очаровательным словечком «вздрючить».

Итак, вчера Большой Дэ вздрючил своих бойцов, а сегодня они спозаранку явились за распоряжениями: подтянутые, сосредоточенные, со свежими синяками на мордах. Сам Гарри этим славным утром блаженствовал, развалившись на садовых качелях. Качели в тени старой яблони установил папа, едва только заметил, что его младший сын всякую свободную минуту норовит уснуть. Гарри объяснил встревоженным родителям, что это очередной этап становления магии: «Вроде выздоровления после тяжелой болезни. Дар прижился, теперь отдыхает и набирается сил». Папа и мама немного успокоились, но попросили не спать на парадном крыльце и на лужайке перед домом: незачем давать соседям повод для дурацких сплетен.

– Ну и патлы! – не унимался Пирс Полкисс. – А гитара у тебя есть?

Гарри недовольно вздохнул. Обычно, выходя на улицу, он накрепко увязывал «патлы» в хвост: так они не особенно бросались в глаза. Сегодня он поленился воевать с непокорными кудрями, и тут же начались дурацкие вопросы.

«Пожалуй, пора просить помощи у девчонок», – подумал Гарри, а вслух буркнул: – Иди к чёрту, Пирс. Не хочу и не стригусь. Не твоё дело!

– В драке мешает. Схватят, и привет, – встрял здоровяк Гордон, за год вымахавший больше, чем даже Даддерс. Впрочем, вся четвёрка удивляла впечатляющими для магловских детей габаритами. Самым мелким был Полкисс, возвышавшийся над Гарри на полголовы. Он же был и самым умным, и Поттер чуть не прослезился от умиления, когда заметил, что братец Дадли коронным жестом Тео Нотта задвигает Пирса за спину: «Правильная боёвка одинакова во всех мирах! Бог мой, ну почему Даддерс не маг?!»

– Я не собираюсь ни с кем драться, – кротко ответил Гарри. – У меня есть брат, если вы забыли.

– Не забыли, Поттер, – сурово сдвинул брови Деннис, угрюмый коренастый тип с длинными, почти обезьяньими лапами. – Но на свиданку с девчонкой ты пойдёшь без Большого Дэ, а случиться может всякое.

– Идите к… – Поттер поглотил непонятное маглам слово «дракклы» и снова махнул рукой. – К Дадли идите, а то опять получите по шее.

– Девчонки нет, – хором заключили балбесы. – Сопляк ещё совсем.

Гарри от неожиданности открыл рот, а Пирс снисходительно потрепал его по голове:  
– Ничего, найдёшь через годик-другой. Только, наверное, она будет тихая и очкастая. Как раз по тебе.

От возмущения Поттер не нашёлся с ответом и лишь вскинул обе руки с отставленными средними пальцами. Нашлись тут кобели! Да у него будет такая девчонка, что… Что…

Кстати, с девчонками у него и впрямь негусто. Пожалуй, только Джинни и есть. Но зато она совсем не тихая и не очкастая. Блин, да она даже Малфоя не боится ни капельки, а это ого-го! «Надо бы ей написать, – озабоченно подумал Гарри. – Болван я, бросил девочку на попечение целителей и руки умыл. Как она там?»

Парни уже потопали на задний двор, где разминался Дадли, а Поттер усилием воли стряхнул сонное оцепенение, сполз с качелей и решительно направился на кухню. Что там будет с девчонками и свиданками, один Мерлин ведает, а любимая женщина у него уже есть – мама. Надо бы помочь ей с обедом.

Мама приняла помощь с радостью и очень удивилась тому, как ловко и быстро Гарри чистит и нарезает овощи.

– Зельеварение, – улыбнулся он. – Мы там горы корешков и стеблей крошим – любой наловчится. Снейп вредный, за медлительность в подготовке ингредиентов запросто может «тролля» влепить.

– Он не обижает тебя? – спросила мама встревоженно. Она в каждом письме это спрашивала: так и не смогла поверить, что неблагополучный мальчишка из рабочего района вырос и поумнел.

– Даже защищает, – вновь заверил её Гарри. – Гад, конечно, ядовитый, но порядочный. Иногда, правда, когда очень-очень зол, поминает мне отца. Мол, я такой же дурак и неслух.

– Кто бы говорил! – неприязненно нахмурилась Петуния Дурсль и вдруг замялась. – Мне кажется… Ты уже взрослый мальчик, поймёшь. Кажется, Снейп был влюблён в Лили. Наверное, твоё рождение его не обрадовало, вот и говорит гадости о покойном Джеймсе.

– Наплевать, – заверил её Гарри и вдруг покраснел, вспомнив разговоры о декане и его следующих возлюбленных. Пожалуй, маме с папой не стоит знать, на кого тот променял Лили Поттер.

– А тебе нравится кто-нибудь? – спросила вдруг мама и лукаво улыбнулась.

– Что за глупости? – возмутился Гарри, полыхая щеками. С ума все, что ли, сошли с этими любовями?

– Отчего же глупости? Ты как раз в том возрасте, чтобы…

«Чтобы засветиться в некромантах и сдохнуть», – мрачно напомнил себе Гарри и поспешно ответил: – Нет, пока никто не нравится. Есть хорошие девочки, но это пока не то.

– Какие же девочки тебе нравятся?

– Красивые, – буркнул Гарри и затосковал: что за дурацкая тема для разговора!

– Например?

– У Дадли вроде ничего, – Гарри припомнил жизнерадостную румяную девицу с тугими золотистыми косами и яркими голубыми глазами. Знакомство состоялось на второй же день после приезда, но Гарри бессовестно проспал большую часть этого славного события. – Как её… Люси? На куклу похожа.

– Люси Милн, – закивала мама. – Дидди она давно нравится, ещё с младшей школы. Ты разве не знал? Она же училась с вами, только годом младше.

– Да? Фамилию помню, а в лицо…

– Подросла и очень похорошела, – с гордостью сказала мама. – Родители у неё славные люди, их уважают в Литтл Уингинге. Значит, тебе нравятся блондинки?

Гарри внезапно представил себе «блондинку» Хоря: длинного, худого, жилистого, с зализанными назад белыми волосами и почему-то в чёрном вечернем платье. Воображаемая «блондинка» презрительно щурила глаза и кривила бледные губы в надменной ухмылке: «Поттер, ты идиот!»

– Не обязательно, мам, – передёрнулся он, напуганный видением. – Я не понял ещё, какие именно девочки мне нравятся, правда. Я потом тебе обязательно расскажу, хорошо? Картофеля довольно или ещё почистить?

* * *  
 _«Третья неделя каникул, и ничего ещё не случилось. Даже подозрительно как-то»,_ – Прытко пишущее перо деловито сновало по пергаменту, а Гарри лежал, закинув руки за голову, и беззвучно шевелил губами. – _«Ещё через три недели мой день рождения. Тогда-то, наверное, и стрясётся какая-нибудь пакость. Не то чтобы я вдруг уверовал в судьбу или ещё какие предзнаменования, нет. Всё просто – опыт. Два года подряд одно и то же: день рождения, Хэллоуин и месяц май. С чего бы третьему году стать другим?»_

На нижнем ярусе кровати заворочался Даддерс, и Гарри остановил перо, прислушиваясь: неужели разбудил? Нет, обошлось. Дадли что-то пробурчал, поёрзал и вновь затих.

Этим летом колдовать Поттеру не запретили. Вернее, запретили, но так же, как и прочим маглорождённым студентам: вручили грозную памятку о недопустимости применения волшебства на каникулах. Поэтому первой же ночью в родном доме Гарри на пробу сотворил несколько беспалочковых заклинаний, а потом открыл окно спальни настежь и уселся ждать министерскую сову с письмом об исключении из Хогвартса.

Не дождался.

После полутора часов нервной дрёмы на подоконнике правонарушитель Поттер, жестоко обманутый в своих надеждах, шёпотом выругался и перебрался в кровать. То ли дежурный в министерстве заснул на посту, то ли заклинания были дохленькие, но скорее всего, колдовство несовершеннолетних отслеживали лишь по волшебной палочке.

Несносная «сестрица» осталась в Хогвартсе, но остальные студенты наверняка взяли палочки с собой. Большинство волшебников зависели от них куда больше, чем киношные ковбои от своих верных «кольтов». Без палочки среднестатистический маг был почти беспомощен, чему Гарри не уставал удивляться. Впрочем, у Малфоя на все несуразности магического мира находились короткие и образные объяснения.

– По-оттер, – Хорёк манерно тянул гласные и ухмылялся так, что до зуда в ладошках хотелось наградить его парой плюх, – попробуй написать эссе, обмакивая в чернила палец.

– Погоди-ка, – возразил Гарри озадаченно и даже в затылке почесал на манер шестого Уизли. – Но ведь я-то макаю! Да хватит ржать, придурок! Тьфу ты! Я хотел сказать, мне пальцем намного удобнее.

Драко внезапно стал очень серьёзным, огляделся и подвесил «заглушку», хотя вокруг никого не было.

– В том-то и беда, герой, – сказал он со вздохом. – Нет у тебя пальцев. Человеческих, во всяком случае.

– Что?!

– Да откуда мне знать, что, – невесело оскалился Малфой. – Когти, может быть? Ладно, не сердись, я просто немножко преувеличил. Метафора, понимаешь?

Ясное дело, Поттер не утерпел и треснул Хоря по шее, чтобы тот не пугал бедных некромантов всякими кретинскими метафорами. Однако забыть этот разговор так и не смог, несмотря на дальнейшие развесёлые дела с василиском.

На каникулах появилось время обдумать всё хорошенько, тем более что отец и брат тоже заинтересовались этой темой. Дадли всё ещё хотел найти способ «прищучить магов», а папа остался под впечатлением от прошлогоднего разговора с целителем Сметвиком и вовсю старался помочь Гарри стать незаметным. Мама же только печально вздыхала: любые разговоры о волшебстве заставляли её тревожиться.

– Итак, ты утверждаешь, что колдовство голыми, так сказать, руками считается признаком высокого мастерства, – папа, по своему обыкновению, сложил руки на животе и вздохнул: – Но ты-то, прости, мастером считаться не можешь, хотя бы в силу небольшого опыта. Врождённый талант? Твой друг использовал понятную тебе аналогию, но насколько корректно сравнивать магов и маглов?

– Очень даже, – рубанул рукой Даддерс. – Магия – это спорт. В принципе, на хрен не нужно, но интересно и зрелищно. Врождённые способности в спорте рулят!

– Зачем же ты тогда тренируешься каждый день?

– Ну-у… – Дадли нахмурился и тоже вздохнул: – Навыки и опыт. Ты прав, папа. Блин. Но посмотри, мой опыт хорош лишь против равного по способностям. Если мне банально не хватит скорости, веса или длины рук, то я проиграю. Без вариантов.

– Опытный и тренированный боец может свести ущерб к минимуму, возможному в данной ситуации, – Гарри припомнил нецензурные лекции Маркуса Флинта на тренировках. – Проигрывать тоже нужно уметь.

– Ого! Верно! Сам дотумкал? – спросил Даддерс уважительно.

– Нет, – мотнул головой Гарри. – Подсказали. Кстати, Марк, мой наставник, не только колдует лихо, но и врукопашную пойти не дурак.

Даддерс вытаращился на него, как на привидение.

– Ты берёшь уроки боя? Кто ты, парень, и куда дел моего братца?

– Я – пацифист! – по-малфоевски задрал нос Гарри. – Я учусь правильно падать, прятаться и не мешать бойцам. И у меня получается, чтобы ты знал!

– Пап, ты это слышал? Уроки выживания для гражданского населения! – Дадли ошарашенно поскрёб в затылке. – Среди магов, оказывается, встречаются толковые типы.

– Не сомневаюсь, – усмехнулся папа. – Однако мне кажется, правильнее сравнить магию с ремеслом. Тут важны и врождённые способности, и полученные навыки, и наличие хорошего инструмента, – он назидательно поднял указательный палец. – У человека в организме нет ничего, что могло бы сверлить дыры. Но у него есть мозг, и он придумал дрель. Так и с волшебными палочками – это инструмент.

– Или оружие! – вскинулся Дадли.

– Многофункциональный инструмент, – согласился отец.

– То есть, – помрачнел Гарри, – если я могу сверлить дыры без дрели, то я уже не человек?

Папа и брат задумались.

– Наши сравнения никуда не годятся, – медленно произнёс Даддерс. Лицо у него было сосредоточенное, почти такое же, с каким он лупцевал старенькую боксёрскую грушу на заднем дворе. – Столяр не ходит на свидания с рубанком за пазухой, а я надеваю перчатки лишь на пару часов в день. Маг же всегда маг, и с палочкой не расстаётся. Нормальные люди ни на одном занятии так не морочатся.

– Магия – наша суть, – хмыкнул Гарри. – Это цитата.

– Ага, значит, всё-таки ненормальные. Маньяки.

– Сам ты! – обиделся Гарри за всех волшебников скопом.

– Так я в хорошем смысле!

– Да?!

– Мальчики! – папа шутливо погрозил пальцем. – Гарри, а ты уверен, что ты умеешь колдовать без палочки?

Некромант Поттер впал в короткий ступор. Действительно, с чего он взял, что умеет? Мусор на столе у Маккошки и показательное выступление Плаксы Миртл, по зрелому размышлению, как раз говорили об обратном.

– Пап, ты гений, – убито сказал Гарри. – Ни фига я не умею. Я не сверлю дыры, я пробиваю их лбом.

– Крепкий лоб – дело не последнее, – утешил его Даддерс. – Сила – всегда сила, а умение придёт.

– Давай остановимся на том, – улыбнулся отец, – что ты ещё не нашёл свою палочку и вынужден пока управляться без неё. Идёт?

 _«Дурацкая сонливость исчезла так же внезапно, как и появилась»,_ – перо снова зашуршало по пергаменту. – _«Вот уже два дня, как меня не тянет породниться с любой горизонтальной поверхностью, и теперь я усиленно соображаю, где раздобыть подходящую мне палочку. Пока я додумался лишь до ночного налёта на лавку Олливандера, а это неправильно. Теодор говорил, что в Лютном продают контрабанду – палочки европейской работы, дешёвые и топорные, годные под любую руку. Боевики называют их «француженками» (это если прилично), но чаще – «шлюшками». Сложное созидательное колдовство такими палочками невозможно, зато в быту и драке их используют только так. На единственном занятии дуэльного клуба Локхарт вручил Уизелу именно «шлюшку», и она работала, я сам видел. Попробовать такую, что ли? У Марка или у Терри наверняка сыщется лишняя»._

Гарри остановил перо и тихо, чтобы не разбудить брата, хлопнул себя по лбу. Он наконец догадался, как обходят запрет на колдовство мелкие боевики. Вне защищённого дома или поместья они просто используют контрабандный товар, о котором знать не знают в министерстве. Именные же палочки наверняка где-нибудь да зарегистрированы: прямая аналогия с номерами на оружии у маглов.

«Интересно, палочки у взрослых отслеживают? Да нет, вряд ли. Маги повёрнуты на личной независимости и разнесут министерство на атомы, если оно вдруг решит взять применение магии под контроль. Скорее всего, гласный надзор осуществляется лишь за детьми. Точнее, за учениками Хогвартса, – Гарри взглянул на часы и решил, что пора спать. – А негласный надзор на то и негласный, чтобы никто о нём не знал».

Он поправил подушку, улёгся на бок и натянул одеяло. Хотел ещё скомандовать «Нокс!», но вовремя спохватился. Командуй не командуй, а в спальне было светло даже с выключенным ночником. Горели уличные фонари, сияли декоративные светильники в садах и на лужайках, светились окна соседних домов, а звёзды меркли в грандиозном зареве находившегося неподалёку Лондона.

«Никогда раньше не замечал, что автострада так шумит, – Гарри закрыл глаза и улыбнулся, проваливаясь в сон. – Светло и шумно. Мирно. Здорово!»

* * *

Утро началось с телефонного звонка. Заливистой трели из игровой комнаты вторило деловитое треньканье в гостиной: спаренные аппараты старались вовсю. Гарри приоткрыл глаз и со страдальческим вздохом приподнялся на локте. Даддерс уже проснулся и куда-то умотал: то ли в душ, то ли на разминку.

– Темпус, – буркнул Гарри. – Восемь утра, что за шутки?

Позёвывая, он сполз с кровати и поплёлся к телефону. Но папа успел раньше.

– Алло! – недовольно сказал Вернон Дурсль в трубку и тут же отшатнулся, заслышав громкий вопль.

– Алло! Меня слышно? Алло! Эй! Слышно?!

– Ещё как, – проворчал Гарри себе под нос и, зевнув ещё пару раз, принялся спускаться. – Доброе утро, папа! Кто это?

– Доброе, сын! – прикрыв микрофон ладонью, поздоровался отец и сердито рявкнул на неведомого собеседника: – Кто вы? С кем я говорю?

– Это Рон! Рональд Уизли! – заголосила трубка, и Гарри едва не полетел с лестницы, споткнувшись от неожиданности. – Мне нужен Гарри Поттер! Я его друг!

– Его здесь нет! – гневно выкрикнул папа. – Не звоните сюда больше!

Он почти швырнул трубку и, нахмурившись, шумно засопел в усы.

– Дорогой, что случилось? – мама выглянула из кухоньки и улыбнулась Гарри: – Здравствуй, солнышко! Почему ты в пижаме? Решил поспать после завтрака?

– Это же Рон! – торопливо поздоровавшись с мамой, ошарашенно помотал головой Гарри. – Где он раздобыл телефон?

– Где угодно! – неприязненно буркнул отец. – Чёртовы маги легко могут пробраться в наш мир и творить здесь, что им вздумается.

– Дорогой?

– Я хорошо запомнил эту фамилию! Проклятые Уизли похитили нашего сына прошлым летом!

Мама уронила полотенце и беспомощно всплеснула руками. Гарри поторопился усадить её на диванчик и метнулся в кухню за водой. Уизел заработал пинок-другой под рёбра: родители испугались, и Гарри пришлось немножечко поколдовать. Самую чуточку.

– Во-первых, Уизли не проклятые, – рассудительно сказал «чёртов маг» Поттер, убедившись, что к маме возвращается румянец, а бешено колотящееся сердце отца понемногу унимается. – Наоборот, их старший сын работает ликвидатором проклятий. Во-вторых, мы с Роном в ссоре.

– Из-за чего?

– Из-за того, что он вечно лезет не в свои дела, – вздохнул Гарри.

Поттер так и не рискнул рассказать домашним о чудовище в школе. Мало того, здесь, в уютной тиши магловского городка, эта история ему самому казалась жуткой и нелепой одновременно. Она просто никак не желала складываться в слова. Дичь же совершенная! О бешеном бладжере и чокнутом домовике Гарри тоже не стал распространяться: не с папиным сердцем и маминой впечатлительностью слушать подобное.

Школьные же будни такого ужасающего впечатления не производили, и родные по вечерам охотно смеялись над подвигами Марка Флинта и воспитательными методами Терри Ургхарта, над страданиями Тео Нотта и самого Гарри на трансфигурации, над игроками в квиддич и знаменитым «охмурением Дэвиса». Разумеется, второкурсник Поттер выдавал тщательно отредактированную версию событий и никогда не употреблял бранных слов, которых, оказывается, нахватался в непредставимом количестве.

Сказочки у Гарри получались не хуже малфоевских, а мама хвалила его «не по годам развитую речь и несомненное актёрское дарование». Папа согласно кивал, а Дадли закатывал глаза и презрительно фыркал: «Парню оно ни к чему!»

Сейчас же сонный Поттер растерялся. Если он и ждал звонка, то от Колина Криви: тот прекрасно знал, как пользоваться телефоном, и очень беспокоился о Гарри, даже уговаривал сбежать от злых опекунов и обещал помощь своих родителей. Но Рональд? Гарри задумался: «Может быть, Рон в гостях у Гермионы? Тогда она должна перезвонить. Или нет?»

– Ничего не понимаю, папа! – сознался он огорчённо. – Нормальный маг, скорее всего, послал бы сову. Не пугайся, кстати, если она вдруг прилетит и упадёт замертво. Семейная сова Уизли совсем старенькая и летает на чистом упрямстве.

– Неужели они хотят забрать тебя ещё раз? – отец задумчиво уставился на молчавший телефон. – Не нравится мне всё это.

«Мне тоже, – помрачнел Гарри. – С Драко мы уговорились не переписываться, и красавицу Буклю я оставил в Хоге. Хагрид попытался было меня переубедить, но я соврал, что у маглов её запрут в клетку на все каникулы. После Азкабана у бедняги плохие отношения с клетками: он расстроился до слёз и пообещал поселить Буклю к себе, чтобы та не скучала».

– А нельзя перезвонить своему другу и узнать, в чём дело? – предложила мама и осуждающе посмотрела на папу. – Вернон был груб, и мальчик испугался.

Гарри хмыкнул: шестой Уизел боялся только мать и старшего брата Уильяма, да и то лишь до поры. Из боевиков получались никудышные трусы – в их мозгах участок, отвечающий за здравый смысл, наверняка имел микроскопические размеры.

– Не думаю, – сказал Гарри вслух и тоже покосился на телефон. – Дома у них нет электричества. Наверное, отец взял Рона с собой на работу. В министерстве должен быть хоть один телефонный аппарат. Или Рон приехал в гости к Грейнджер. Ей я могу позвонить.

Он набрал номер Гермионы и долго слушал длинные гудки. Похоже, никого не было дома.

«Значит, министерство и папаша Уизли. Для меня есть новости?» – мрачно подумал Гарри и вспомнил свои ночные мысли о грядущих неприятностях. В ответ на вопросительный папин взгляд он молча пожал плечами.

День был испорчен, хотя Гарри старался выбросить утреннее происшествие из головы. Он так же, как и всегда, помогал маме, валялся на диванчике в гостиной и смотрел телевизор, полдня хвостом ходил за Даддерсом, а потом читал на крыльце, ожидая папу с работы. Он даже рискнул смотаться в булочную на соседнюю улицу и невероятно гордился своей храбростью – сегодня почему-то отчаянно хотелось забиться в какую-нибудь щель и даже носа не казать наружу.

Однако утихомирить беспокойство привычными приятными занятиями не получалось: Гарри дёргался от каждого постороннего звука и по кругу гонял в голове невесёлые мысли. Следовало бы разозлиться, рвануть в Лондон, добраться до Косого переулка, связаться с Рональдом и устроить ему скандал, но тёмный маг Поттер трусил. Хотелось оставить всё как есть. В конце концов, даже у некромантов должны быть нормальные летние каникулы!

Ночью вернулась _Грань_ , и Гарри в панике подскочил с кровати. Вопреки ожиданиям, в комнате не похолодало и под потолком не плавали сияющие фиолетовые огоньки. «Ночное недержание», – вспомнил он ехидную реплику Малфоя и истерически захихикал. Слава Мерлину, на этот раз его жуткая подруга не смогла прорваться наружу, но сон пропал напрочь.

Гарри повертелся в постели, безуспешно стараясь уснуть, а потом накинул на плечи плед и на цыпочках прокрался в чулан под лестницей. Свет зажигать он не стал, а оттого, наверное, мысли его одолели самые тёмные и мрачные. Впрочем, поспешно вызванный Люмос – яркий, жёлтый, образцовый, хоть сейчас в учебник по чарам! – настроения не поправил. Тревога не уходила, зудела и царапалась, пока Гарри не дозрел до идеи рассказать о своих печальных делах папе. Само собой, без подробностей вроде сломанной на матче руки и заработанном в подземелье сотрясении: он хотел предупредить отца об опасности, а не напугать до полусмерти. По этой же причине к беседе следовало тщательно подготовиться и принять некоторые меры предосторожности.

«Как отправить письмо, не выходя из дома? Никак. Букля нужна здесь, а я идиот, – Гарри потёр лоб на месте почти исчезнувшего шрама. – Придётся смотаться в Лондон. Завтра еду с папой в город, а потом… А потом будет видно».

Решение было принято, но легче от этого не стало. Беспокойство не пропадало, а в голове безостановочно вертелось: «Началось!» – хотя что именно «началось», глупый некромант Поттер так и не смог почуять.


	2. Глава 1

Скажи кто в прошлом году, что крутой парень и почти герой Рон Уизли будет скучать по садовым гномам, огрёб бы нехилую трёпку, а то и проклятие какое неприличное. Однако вот вам, пожалуйста – спустя год во всём саду ни единого вредителя, спасибо выпендрёжнику Поттеру с его поганым парселтангом. Нынешним же летом очень быстро выяснилось, что выдворение гномов – самая лёгкая и приятная из всех садово-огородных работ.

Нет, Рон прекрасно помнил уроки и отработки у мадам Спраут: немыслимой колючести ветки, несусветной тяжести кадки, горы земли, кучи торфа и – тьфу, пакость! – драконьего навоза. Но учёба и не обязана быть приятной, дома же на законных-то каникулах хотелось бы отдохнуть, а не корячиться, будто каторжник в гоблинских каменоломнях.

Рональд оглядел огромную кучу прошлогоднего хвороста, перевитую вездесущим вьюнком и прочими сорняками, утёр заливавший глаза пот и зло сплюнул под ноги.

Происхождение кучи тайной не было: миссис Уизли так громко бранила непутёвого супруга, что в Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул только глухой не знал эту историю. Осенью мать велела отцу обрезать сухие ветви на деревьях, а тот, торопясь в свой гараж к очередной магловской игрушке, свалил хворост в дальнем конце сада и возиться с костром не стал.

Весенняя инспекция миссис Уизли каким-то чудом непорядок не выявила. Не иначе папаня, страшась скандала, навесил чары отвлечения внимания, но признаваться в этом, само собой, не стал даже после колотушек. Зато летом, когда он и сам позабыл о своей давней провинности, мать наткнулась на безобразную кучу, не дававшую пройти ни к одной из молодых яблонек. Вот тогда-то мистер Уизли доподлинно узнал, откуда у него растут руки, чем занята его голова и как тяжко его жене, святой женщине, жить с недотёпой на грошовом жалованье.

Скандал отгремел, отец залечил синяки и царапины, а куча превратилась в наказание для проштрафившихся. За зиму и весну хворост намок, слежался, опутался вьюнком, пророс крапивой и ещё какой-то шипастой дрянью, разбросавшей гибкие колючие плети где надо и не надо. В таком виде кучу не взяло бы даже Адское пламя, что уж говорить о топорике и мотыге с коротким древком, выданных Рональду с наказом порубить безобразие и разбросать вдоль ограды для просушки.

Близнецы уже пытались сладить с заданием, но ручек марать не захотели, изобретатели хреновы, понадеявшись на одну из своих разработок. В результате куча осталась лежать как лежала, но вдобавок стала вонять, словно в её недрах издох громарог. Мать поорала, воздевая руки и вопрошая Мерлина, за что ей всё это, и запрягла Форджей чистить и расширять садовый прудик. Разозлилась она всерьёз, обвешала «следилками» и «сигналками» все окрестные кусты, так что братцам пришлось попотеть: третий вечер подряд они возвращались мокрые, грязные и злые как гриндилоу. Одно хорошо – сил пакостить и устраивать взрывы у них не оставалось, засыпали на ходу.

Вонючий же хворост стал персональной карой Рональда за сломанную палочку и историю с фордиком и отцовской премией. Рон не роптал. Он понимал, что кругом виноват и доставил родителям гору неприятностей, да ещё в тот самый год, когда случилось несчастье с Джинни. Однако раскаяние и желание как-то сгладить вину нифига не помогали справиться с проклятущей кучей.

Рон для верности ещё разок тюкнул топориком по колючему зелёному месиву: без толку. Ковырнул мотыгой; завоняло ещё сильнее.

– Не боимся, значит, хладного железа, – угрюмо проворчал он с интонациями мистера Керка, самого здоровенного из бойцов-гриффиндорцев, прибивших кошмарную зверюгу василиска. – Ладненько.

Рон опасливо оглянулся и вытащил из-за пазухи короткую светлую «шлюшку», презентованную Локхартом, отнятую скотиной Дерреком и возвращенную лично профессором Дамблдором.

Возвращение сопровождалось укоризненной лекцией, во время которой Рон краснел, виновато шмыгал носом и смущенно ковырял ногой пол. Директор говорил правильные вещи: настоящая палочка должна быть изготовлена мастером своего дела; не волшебник выбирает палочку, а палочка – волшебника. Контрабандная же деревяшка по сути своей – воровской инструмент, и стыдно порядочному магу пользоваться подобной дрянью. Рональд получил «шлюшку» назад под обещание непременно отдать её Локхарту. Однако Пятикратный угодил в Мунго, а посылать контрабанду почтой… Ну, кто бы там что ни думал, а какие-никакие мозги у Рональда Уизли имелись. Вот дождётся очередной раздачи автографов в Косом переулке и вернёт по-тихому.

Рон опять огляделся и тяжело вздохнул. Что за жизнь пошла такая непонятная? Вроде стараешься поступать честно и по совести, а всё одно: накосячил и виноват. Колдовать на каникулах нельзя? Нельзя. Палочка левая? Без сомнения. Справиться с кучей вручную без магии можно? Никаким способом – проверено. И что прикажете делать неплохому человеку в нехороших обстоятельствах?

– Я ничего дурного не хочу и никому вредить не собираюсь, – строго сказал Рон палочке, перехватил её так, как мистер Кут показывал: крепко в кулак, чтобы из-под указательного пальца только верхняя треть виднелась, и решительно повёл рукой: – Секо!

Пучок крапивы упал наземь, шипастая плеть неведомой хрени чавкнула и брызнула соком из срезов; где-то в глубине раздался влажный хруст, будто по гнилому пеньку попало. Рон поддел край кучи мотыгой и резанул заклятием ещё разок.

– Пошло дело! – обрадованно сказал он, но тут же наморщился и чихнул; завоняло совсем уж гадостно. – Ага, смердишь! Чуешь погибель от рук великого бойца!

Куча ответила роем мелкой мошки, что всегда слеталась на гнильё, но Рональд Доблестный уже уверовал в свою победу. Он взял мотыгу в левую руку и попробовал одновременно резать заросли и отгребать обрезки. Получилось с ходу, и Рон торжествующе отсалютовал «шлюшкой».  
– Ну держись! Секо! Х-ха! Вот так! Мечом – х-ха! – и магией! Секо! Н-на!

Вонючая куча с лёгкостью притворилась толпой Пожирателей, только и годных, чтобы трусливо нападать на мирные дома и подло отбирать палочки у школьников. Рон до того увлёкся истреблением вражин, что пропустил обед, торопливо перекусив прихваченным с завтрака сэндвичем с нелюбимой копчёной говядиной.

К вечеру он потратился почти до донышка, зато порубил и разгрёб весь хворост. Оставалась сущая ерунда, посильная даже без магии: перекидать мусор в садовую тачку да вывезти под забор. Однако уже темнело, и он решил оставить дела на завтра.

От усталости подгибались ноги, мелко дрожала какая-то жилка рядом с левым глазом, ныло левое плечо, непривычное к маханию мотыгой, а кисти обеих рук просто отваливались.

– Ничего, – вслух подбодрил себя Рон, – я ещё ого-го! Пупс сдох бы давно, а Поттер и вообще… – и тут у него в голове отчётливо возникла картина, как герой лениво потягивается на травке, вокруг суетится подлиза Хорёк, а кучу вонючего хвороста с руганью разносят в пыль Ургхарт и Флинт. Он сердито тряхнул гудевшей головой и негромко выругался: – Мордед и Моргана! Примерещится же! Тьфу! Всё равно я молодец!

К столу он добрёл на чистом упрямстве под гнусные завывания пустого желудка и с ходу вгрызся в кусок пирога с почками.

– Ронни! – одёрнула его мать. – Веди себя прилично! Руки мыл?

Рон угукнул и торопливо обтёр ладони о штаны: бросать недоеденный пирог ради возни с водой и мылом ни одному рыцарю-магу в голову бы не пришло. Пусть Грейнджер три раза права, и маглы на голову культурнее магов, конкретно этот обычай Рональд предпочёл бы не перенимать. Не родилось ещё такого мик-ро-ба, который одолел бы стосковавшегося по жратве колдуна.

Напротив оголодавшими мантикорами порыкивали близнецы, уминая одну курицу на двоих; костей они почти не оставляли. От Форджей несло тиной, и Перси брезгливо морщился, нарочито медленно разрезая свою порцию на мелкие кусочки столовым ножом.

Джинни печально вздыхала над чашкой с бульоном; аппетит к ней так и не вернулся. Мать что ни день поила бедняжку зельями и часто усаживала на колени, как маленькую. Джинни, что удивительно, не брыкалась, хотя обычно терпеть не могла, когда её трогают без дела. Наоборот, угревшись в материнских объятиях, она частенько засыпала и безмятежно улыбалась во сне.

– Где носит вашего отца? – проворчала мать. – Поди не маленький, и должен помнить, в котором часу я накрываю на стол. Доченька, милая, съешь ещё ложечку. Ронни, не чавкай! Горе мне с вами! Фред! Джордж! Тарелки в мойку! Здесь нет прислуги, разгильдяи!

Она взглянула на семейные часы: стрелка отца подрагивала на отметке «В пути».

– Скоро прибудет, – степенно ответил Перси, неторопливо сложил салфетку уголок к уголку – у Рона никогда так не получалось! – и почтительно склонил голову: – Благодарю, мама! Великолепный ужин, как всегда!

– Ага, мам! Вкусно-вкусно! – затараторили близнецы, подскочили со стульев и полезли к матери обнимать её и чмокать в щёки. – А сладенького не найдётся?

– Спасибо, милый, я рада, – улыбнувшись Перси, сказала мама, и принялась шутливо отмахиваться от близнецов полотенцем. – Розог вам, а не сладенького! Кыш! Брысь!

Джинни хихикнула и быстро подвинула к Рону свою чашку. Рональд нахмурился: после подвига порции пирога, каши и куска курятины было маловато, но объедать хворую сестрёнку он не собирался.

– Ешь! – прошипел он сердито. – И так немощь зелёная!

Джиневра насупилась, поджала губы, пнула брата под столом и пребольно ущипнула за бок.

– За шиворот тебе вылью! – шёпотом пригрозила она, и Рон сдался.

Бульона хватило лишь на один долгий глоток, но гудеть в башке наконец перестало. Рональд повеселел и довольно откинулся на спинку стула. Подниматься в комнату он не торопился: имелся некислый шанс, что Форджи таки улестят маму и та расщедрится на сахарное печенье из заветной банки с розочками. Стоило подождать.

Шумно полыхнуло зелёное пламя, и на потёртый ковёр камина ступил отец.

– Вы сегодняшний «Пророк» читали? – вместо приветствия поинтересовался мистер Уизли и потряс зажатой в руке газетой. Вид у него был странный, и мать, побледнев, медленно опустилась на стул.

– Нет, не читали, – Перси тоже напрягся, да и Рон струхнул: при упоминании «Пророка» отчего-то сразу вспомнился Поттер и его геройские интервью. Учитывая, как они с Гарри расстались в конце года… Близнецы, видать, подумали о том же, потому что покрепче обняли маму и посмотрели на Рональда с нехорошим прищуром, обещавшим кучу неприятностей.

– Лотерея, – сказал отец и утёр вспотевшую лысину газетой. – Мы выиграли в лотерею!

– Чего? – хором заорали Форджи. – Па, ты о чём?

– «Пророк» разыгрывал тираж, ну я и того… – мистер Уизли виновато заморгал и зачастил, глядя на супругу: – Пышечка, я хозяйственных денег на билет не брал! Обменял магловские монетки из той банки в гараже, честное слово!

– Ох, отпустило, – мама выдохнула, обмякла и принялась обмахиваться полотенцем. – Хоть на что-то твой гараж сгодился. Выиграл, надо же! Не иначе Мерлин поглядел, что творится у меня в кладовой. На муку хватит? Мешка три хотя бы. Если не шиковать, до следующих каникул должно хватить и нам, и на гостинцы детям. И палочка. Ронни наш без палочки как учиться будет?

Папа поднялся на ноги и гордо оглядел семейство.

– Первый приз! – сказал он весёлым, молодым голосом. – Семьсот монет, пышечка! На всё хватит!

Мама вскрикнула, хватаясь за сердце, а потом почему-то заплакала, утирая глаза полотенцем. Отец бросился к ней, а Рон почувствовал… Он даже не знал, что чувствовать, представляя эдакую кучищу денег!

– Ого! – потрясённо прошептала Джинни. – Ронни, ведь это настоящее богатство! Мама сможет купить себе новую зимнюю мантию!

– Я бы купил тебе зелий получше, – слегка пришёл в себя Рон. – А то так и останешься тощей и зелёной.

– Тебе-то что, – буркнула сестра.

Рон хихикнул и прошептал ей на ухо:  
– Мы же тебя такую замуж не спихнём.

– Придурок! – фыркнула Джинни и тут же погрустнела. – Сильно тощая, да?

– Нормально, – утешил её Рон. – Гермиона такая же, и ничего. Ещё и ноет, что надо следить за фигурой. Было бы за чем следить. Разве только за ветром, чтоб в Запретный лес не унесло.

– Тихо, дети, тихо! – отец поцеловал маму в макушку и поднял палец. – Сегодня я связался с Биллом. Он предложил поехать к нему в гости всей семьей! – папа засмеялся и покачал головой. – Ну, это же Билли! Он не предложил, он велел ехать к нему в гости! Сборы – завтра, а на послезавтра я оплатил международный переход порт-ключом из министерства. Едем в Египет!

Мама охнула и всплеснула руками, близнецы заорали и запрыгали, Перси заморгал как сова, Джинни застыла с открытым ртом, а Рон опять не знал, что и думать. Египет! Ну надо же!

* * *

Подняться с постели удалось, не потревожив жену. С тех пор как мальчики приехали домой, Петуния спала сном младенца, позабыв об обычных ежевечерних ритуалах: успокоительных каплях, ароматических свечах и чтении женских романов на ночь. Теперь на тумбочке у кровати вместо томиков дурацкого чтива и батареи аптечных пузырьков лежали пухлый «хозяйственный» блокнот, книжка с рецептами и стопка каталогов: Петуния готовилась ко дню рождения Гарри.   
Сам именинник отчего-то не радовался предстоящему празднику и всё пытался уговорить мать и брата обойтись скромным семейным ужином.

– Нет уж, Поттер! – Дадли энергично мотал головой. – Тебе же не тридцать лет, чтобы дома киснуть! Лондон, и точка!

– Угу, и зоопарк, – грустно кивал Гарри в ответ.

– Не, зоопарк – это для малышни. Надо что-то крутое!

Петуния и Вернон переглянулись и вздохнули. Свой день рождения Даддерс провёл в тире. Он заглянул туда «на минутку просто посмотреть», а потом четыре с лишним часа палил по мишеням, пугая владельца аттракциона совершенно недетским упорством. Гарри же помрачнел и после получаса наблюдений за увлёкшимся братцем увёл родителей в ближайшее кафе.

– Это надолго, – сказал он хмуро, а на вопрос Петунии о причине расстройства потёр лоб и буркнул: – Ничего, мам, тебе показалось.

– Ты хотел в кино? – обрадованно «догадалась» супруга. – Ну что ж поделать, милый, праздник сегодня именно у Дидди. Давай сделаем ему приятное, а фильм посмотрим в другой день.

Гарри метнул на Вернона виноватый взгляд и послушно растянул губы в улыбке:  
– Конечно, пусть веселится. Ма, можно мне мороженого?

Попытки вызвать сыновей на откровенный разговор не удались. Оба лишь отшучивались и спешили сбежать от расспросов, и Вернон с грустью понял, что мальчики завели секреты не только от него, своего отца, но и друг от друга.

Гарри беспокоил больше: после прошлогоднего переполоха с похищением Вернон ждал дальнейшего витка неприятностей, но сын где-то с октября перестал жаловаться и просить советов. Письма шли одно безмятежней другого, а нынешние рассказы о школьных буднях и вовсе напоминали рождественские открытки – слащавые до тошноты. Маги по определению не могли быть кроткими овечками, значит, бедный ребёнок решил справляться со своими проблемами в одиночку.

Наверняка Даддерс тоже это понял, и Дурсль, поразмыслив, догадался, откуда взялась внезапная увлечённость старшего сына стрельбой. Вооружённый магл теоретически мог противостоять типичному магу, и сам Вернон не раз жалел, что в доме нет никакого оружия, кроме бесполезного в городе охотничьего ружья. Кстати, код на сейфе стоило сменить, чтобы Даддерс не добрался до двустволки: упражнений с пневматическими «пукалками» в тире пока больше чем достаточно.

Упрямства его сыновьям было не занимать, и теперь у Дурсля беспрестанно ныло сердце: молодость сильна и отважна, но, увы, недальновидна.

Пару недель назад Гарри отчего-то всполошился и, подпрыгивая от нетерпения, попросил отвезти его в Лондон, к проклятому «Дырявому котлу».

Петуния побледнела и бессильно опустилась на стул:  
– Ты уезжаешь от нас? Туда, к _ним_?

– Нет, что ты! Мне просто письмо нужно отправить, а сову я, дурак, оставил в школе. Мама, пожалуйста, не волнуйся! А хочешь, пойдём со мной? Миссис Малкин будет рада нас принять, уверен.

Петуния облегчённо выдохнула и, подумав, отказалась:  
– Некрасиво напрашиваться в гости без приглашения. Оливия – добрая женщина, но не стоит этим пользоваться. Езжай, и обязательно возвращайся!

По дороге Вернон вновь попытался разговорить сына, но тот сначала отделывался невнятным угуканьем, а потом сдался и заявил без обиняков:  
– Пока не выгорит, не скажу. Пап, тут такие дела… В общем, сейчас я отошлю письмо, а потом будет видно.

– Что будет видно?

– Всё! – отрезал Гарри и остаток пути упрямо молчал.

В «Дырявом котле» он и впрямь не задержался: заскочил в призрачный паб, внезапно появившийся между двумя зданиями, и уже через десять минут вернулся. Паршивая забегаловка тут же исчезла, словно соседние дома её раздавили. Вернон подавил приступ тошноты, вызванный этим отвратительным зрелищем, и вопросительно взглянул на сына, устроившегося на заднем сиденье.

– Заранее написал, – буркнул тот. – Выпросил у бармена сову и дал ему автограф. Денег он брать не захотел. – Гарри вздохнул и повторил: – Выгорит – расскажу.

– А не выгорит?

– Не расскажу. Прости, папа.

Всю оставшуюся неделю Гарри почти не выходил из дома и вяло пытался уговорить мать и брата не затевать ничего грандиозного в день своего рождения:  
– Друзей здесь у меня нет, а наша гостиная нравится больше любой кондитерской.

– Но что-то же тебе хочется получить в подарок?

– Пудинг! – оживился Гарри. – С фиалками! Как в прошлом году был.

– Чтобы опять этот твой… – Даддерс почесал в затылке. – Как ты говорил? Эльф?

– Домовой эльф, – нехорошо прищурился Гарри. – Нет, теперь я умнее и грохну незваного гостя сразу. Без разговоров.

Петуния охнула, всплеснув руками, Дадли озадаченно присвистнул, а Вернон украдкой кинул таблетку под язык: под левую лопатку воткнулась горячая игла. Гарри прервал неискренние заверения в том, что «грохнуть» у магов означает «указать на дверь», и встревоженно вскинулся. Затем он явственно прислушался к чему-то, подошёл к Вернону, погладил по левому плечу и неслышно, одними губами, произнёс:  
– Всё потом. Не волнуйся.

Боль тут же пропала, и Дурсль едва удержался от облегчённого стона. Потом, когда вернулась способность размышлять, он понял, что его сын одним лишь прикосновением купировал очередной приступ. Таблетка была ни при чём – ни одно лекарство не действует мгновенно.

Итак, нахальный военврач Сметвик был прав: Гарри наделён удивительной силой, которой рад был бы воспользоваться каждый. С этого дня Вернон потерял покой и сон, но с расспросами к сыну больше не приставал: ждал, пока «выгорит» загадочное дело.

Сегодняшней ночью беспокойство достигло пика. Сын всё-таки настоял на своём, и именины планировалось отметить дома, в кругу семьи. Теперь Вернон нервничал вдвое сильнее прежнего. До того дошёл, что от души жалел о не вырытом в глухомани подвале и навсегда зарёкся пренебрегать предупреждениями своего ребёнка, какими бы странными те ни были.

Именно поэтому он поднялся с постели и крадучись пошёл в гостиную: выпить чаю и покопаться в своих записях. Может быть, они натолкнут его на какую-нибудь дельную мысль.

В гостиной его ждал сюрприз: Гарри сидел на диване, укутавшись в плед, и задумчиво смотрел в открытое настежь окно.

– Добрый вечер, пап, – сказал он негромко и смущённо улыбнулся. – Почему не спишь?

– А ты?

– Скоро полночь, – пожал плечами Гарри и щелчком пальцев вызвал странный фиолетовый огонёк, свободно плававший в воздухе. – Так хорошо? Не хочу лампу зажигать.

– Непривычно, – ответил Вернон, настороженно поглядывая на шарик света.

Гарри закусил губу, нахмурился и поводил рукой. Огонёк послушно изменил цвет на обычный, желтоватый.

– Что его питает? – заинтересовался Дурсль.

– Не знаю. Магия, наверное. То есть я, – ответил сын. – Самое простое заклинание, и расхода сил от него почти нет. Принести чай?

– Будь добр, – кивнул Вернон и сел в своё кресло.

Гарри скользнул на кухню (там замелькали неяркие фиолетовые отсветы) и вскоре вернулся с аккуратно сервированным подносом.

– Тосты, молоко? – предложил сын тоном образцовой горничной, и Вернон невольно улыбнулся.

– Пожалуй, тосты будут лишними, от молока же не откажусь. Спасибо.

Гарри ухватил тост, опять уселся на диван с ногами и закутался в плед.

– Тебе холодно?

– Нет, страшно. Спасибо, что согласился со мной посидеть.

Пока Вернон пытался подыскать нужные слова, чтобы одновременно утешить ребёнка и поинтересоваться, чего именно тот боится, за окном что-то зашумело.

– Ага, началось, – неестественно спокойным голосом сказал Гарри. – Что на этот раз?

Вернон поставил чашку на стол и поинтересовался так же спокойно:  
– Может быть, достать ружьё из сейфа?

– Много чести, – буркнул Гарри и выдохнул: – Это сова. Надеюсь, та самая.

В окно впорхнула крупная птица – Вернон, не удержавшись, вздрогнул – и уселась прямо на стол. Сын погрозил невоспитанной сове пальцем:  
– Печенья нет, только монетки. Согласна?

Сова утвердительно ухнула и вытянула вперёд когтистую лапу с привязанным конвертом.

Гарри быстро отвязал письмо, сломал сургучную печать и расплылся в счастливой улыбке.

– Прислал! – сказал радостно и потряс какими-то веревочками. – Прислал-таки! Я думал, он меня пошлёт куда подальше.

– Кто и куда? – спросил опешивший Вернон.

– Надевай, а я пока прочитаю, – Гарри развернул листок пергамента и подманил шарик света поближе к себе.

Дурсль опустил глаза на сунутую ему в руку веревочку. Это был примитивный кулон: крупная чёрная бусина, выточенная из какого-то поделочного камня и нанизанная на шнурок из конского, кажется, волоса. Застёжки у этой штуки не было. Как её надеть? Куда?

– Ага, угадал, – кивнул Гарри, дочитав письмо. – Гематит для тебя, опал для мамы, а для Даддерса – вот! – Он показал клык какого-то зверя, и Вернон нахмурился: судя по длине и толщине зуба, зверушка была размером с хорошего льва, но вряд ли у львов бывают зазубренные клыки.

– Мантикора, – правильно понял его взгляд Гарри. – У меня тоже такой есть, только чуть поменьше. Интересно, откуда Эдриан взял второй? Надевай же! Давай помогу.

Сын вновь забрал шнурок с бусиной, задумчиво почесал в затылке и намотал его Вернону на правую руку, закрепив получившийся браслет обычным узелком.

– Это амулет, – пояснил Гарри. – Чтобы никто любопытный в голову не залез и не смог прочитать ваши мысли или изменить воспоминания.

– У нас уже есть, – удивился Вернон и дотронулся до цепочки с магическим пенсом. – Мистер Сметвик передал.

Гарри надменно фыркнул:  
– Ерунда. Светлая штуковина, и взломать её – плёвое дело. Эти же делал настоящий тёмный маг из древнего рода.

Гарри немного помолчал и смущённо прибавил:  
– Правда, ему всего пятнадцать лет, но уверен, его амулеты намного сильнее. К тому же Эдриан клянётся, что они могут дать сдачи менталу-агрессору.

– Что за Эдриан? – спросил Вернон и посмотрел на свою руку с намотанным на неё шнурком. – Это и есть «выгоревшее» дело?

– Да.

– Могло не выгореть?

– Запросто. Видишь ли, Эдриан ненавидит маглов и мечтает их убить.

– Что?!

– Угу. Всех до единого.

Вернон подавил желание содрать жуткий шнурок – «Может, он уже меня убивает?» – и вновь вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри.

– Всё устроилось, – сын печально улыбнулся. – Теперь вы особенные маглы. Вы растили меня в любви и достатке, как собственного сына, и потому достойны ответной заботы.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал ошарашенный Дурсль, – за заботу от несовершеннолетнего маньяка. Хотя я предпочёл бы обойтись без неё.

– Боюсь, не получится, – помрачнел Гарри. – Зря вы меня усыновили. Видишь ли, я… – Он тяжело вздохнул, нервно подёргал себя за выбившуюся из-под резинки прядку и наконец решился: – Я некромант, папа, и это полный… Кошмар это, вот. Для всех, включая меня самого. Только маньяки и счастливы.

– И сколько их?

– Некромантов? Я один.

– Нет, маньяков.

– Тоже один. Но я их, похоже, притягиваю, так что зарекаться не буду.

– Господи, – Вернон утёр со лба холодный пот. – Кто такие некроманты? Мистер Сметвик знает?

– Да. Он первый и догадался. Некроманты – это особые маги, которых не должно быть. Их магия чужда этому миру. Обоим мирам.

– Ничего не понимаю!

– Будешь смеяться, но я сам ничего не понимаю, – сказал Гарри напряжённо, не отрывая глаз от распахнутого окна. – Таких, как я, не рождалось больше двухсот лет, так что и спросить не у кого. В памяти магов остались лишь страшные сказки и жуткие легенды. Ничего конкретного. Бесит!

– Погоди, – осторожно перебил его Вернон. – Давай по порядку.

– По порядку… – сын зябко повёл плечами и натянул плед почти до носа. – Сначала все решили, что я тёмный. Я и сам так решил, потому что… Симптомы схожие, понимаешь? Очень легко перепутать.

– Мистер Сметвик сказал мне, что ты сильный тёмный маг – нахмурился Дурсль, вспоминая прошлогодний разговор. – Сказал, что это проблема, но решается она довольно просто – тебе не нужно привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

– Он соврал. Из лучших побуждений, – сын пожал плечами и уткнулся носом в колени. – Не думай, я не сержусь на него. Я и сам вру напропалую. Даже тебе. Но это неправильно. Невозможно уберечься от опасности, если не знаешь о ней, верно?

– Опасность? Сынок, ты...

– Па, до полуночи всего ничего, – перебил его Гарри. – Дождёмся, и я тебе всё расскажу. Затем ты хорошенько подумаешь. Советы умного человека нужны мне позарез, но я очень боялся за вас и потому молчал.

– Хорошо, – согласился Вернон и осторожно дотронулся до бусины на амулете: та слегка нагрелась под пальцами. – А что будет в полночь?

– Мне исполнится тринадцать. Малое совершеннолетие – особый возраст для магов. Чую сюрпризы.

– Только никого не «угрохай», умоляю.

– Как пойдёт, – насупился Гарри и внезапно стал очень похож на Даддерса. – Сами виноваты.

* * *

– О, наша юная Флора! С утра свежа и в цветах!

«О, наша сиятельная пьянь! С утра залила зенки и рада-радёшенька!» – передразнивая Малфоя, зло подумал Аженор, а вслух проговорил, старательно потупив глаза: – Доброго дня, милорд!

– С добычей! – насмешливо добавил Малфой, смерив презрительным взглядом охапку травы вперемешку с цветами, и пригубил из серебряного кубка.

В кубке было вино, это Аженор учуял сразу. «Дай-то Мерлин, их милость притомился лакать огневиски, – робко понадеялся он, – и решил взяться за ум!»

Надежда на скорое обретение Малфоем мозгов (хоть и пропитых насквозь!) затеплилась ещё и потому, что на столе среди винных бутылок был разложен лист пергамента, расчерченный аккуратными квадратиками. Эти квадратики Аженор приметил давно, во время «свиданий» в трактире. На его робкий вопрос Малфой рассеянно ответил, что это «систематизация», и велел не совать нос в чужие дела. Поначалу Аженор отнёс загадочную «систематизацию» к редкой разновидности графической магии вроде древних рун или сакральной геометрии (в которых он, само собой, ни драккла не понимал). Затем, понаблюдав за непривычно сосредоточенным покровителем, вписывающим в квадратики имена и даты, хорошенько поразмыслил и понял, что это, вероятнее всего, раздел прорицаний.

Как бы то ни было, нынешнее утро отличалось от прочих, проведённых на «пленэре». Во-первых, Малфой выполз из палатки задолго до полудня, хотя должен был ещё дрыхнуть, отходя от неумеренных возлияний.

Во-вторых, лорд был чисто выбрит, причёсан и благоухал модной туалетной водой. Наверняка удосужился заглянуть в зеркало, оценить ущерб своей красе и принять меры. Правда, особо не усердствовал: припухшие гляделки, потрескавшиеся белые губы и бледная до зелени морда никуда не делись.

В-третьих, пара стульев и стол из столовой переселились на улицу, под молоденький дубок. Значит, их милость осенило, что на природе можно не только пить без просыпу, но и заниматься делами.

В-четвёртых же, – и это самое главное! – у Малфоя был гость, которого Аженор исхитрился проворонить. То есть не просто гость, а гость бесшумный, без запаха и способный на беззвучную аппарацию. Призрак, что ли?

Аженор тихо вздохнул и обозвал себя дураком. Призраки не таскают в подарок корзины со съестным и не дуют вино за компанию с хозяином: на столе стоял второй кубок. Здесь был кто-то реальный и очень предусмотрительный. Плохо? Хорошо? Мордред его знает: знакомство с Малфоем превратило нелёгкую, но понятную жизнь простого егеря в жуткую сказочку с некромантами, старыми проклятиями, фамильными врагами, нерушимыми клятвами и прочей пакостью, которая только в сказках и хороша.

Корзина с провизией, заботливо прикрытая чистым полотном, стояла тут же, под дубком. Вот она-то как раз пахла на всю полянку, перебивая даже густой винный дух и аромат туалетной воды Малфоя. Аженор в предвкушении шевельнул ноздрями: копчёное мясо, свежий хлеб и – о, Мерлин, да! – парное молоко. Гость, при всей его подозрительности, явился на диво вовремя, поскольку вчера Аженор засыпал в котелок остатки фасоли, порубил туда же последний кусок грудинки и пережарил на гренки зачерствевший хлеб. Похлёбка вышла на славу, но покормить Малфоя не получилось: пить тот начал с обеда, как проснулся, и к вечеру его опять сморило. Пришлось вытряхивать спящую мертвецким сном милость из её любимого гамака и на горбу волочь в спальню.

Спален в палатке, слава Основателям, оказалось две, а то пришлось бы прибить своего мордредова благодетеля и самому помереть из-за нарушенной клятвы. Пьяный Малфой был невыносим. Он насмехался, язвил, изводил дурацкими расспросами, вслух подозревал бедного егеря во всяких непотребствах от скотоложства до человеческих жертвоприношений, а потом без перехода лез с поцелуями и обзывал «розанчиком». Правда, никогда не забывал освежить воздух, скотина, и теперь у задёрганного Аженора запах летней грозы, безумно прежде им любимый, прочно увязался со «Старым Огденом».

Одно хорошо – всего-то месяц такой развесёлой жизни, и сил бояться не осталось. Ни сам Малфой, ни мальчишка-некромант, ни перспектива сдохнуть через пару лет в казематах Отдела тайн больше не вызывали приступов ужаса, когда цепенело тело и отключалось соображение.

Попади он сейчас в рождественскую передрягу, – не под клятвой, свободный как ветер! – с огромным удовольствием прикинулся бы шлюхой, исподтишка вырубил Урхгарта, оттащил спящего Малфоя в ванну, забрал у него безоары и запер бы на десять разных заклинаний, чтобы этого гада три дня выковыривали всем Ковеном! Потом он отправился бы гулять по Косому и накупил сластей на все десять галлеонов.

Ах нет, на пять. Пять монет осталось бы мадам Матильде за хлопоты. Как говорил покойный брат, заплатить за дурость деньгами – это недорого.

– Я голоден! – капризно протянул Малфой, и Аженор поспешно вынырнул из мечтаний.

– Четверть часа, ваша милость, – пробормотал он, пряча глаза. – Травку разложу только.

В окрестностях древней сторожевой башни, куда Малфой притащился пересидеть неведомую Аженору беду, ничего особо занятного не росло, потому что старая-престарая «охранка» работала на зависть и обещала простоять ещё лет триста. Мастер старался, не иначе.

Заходить за охраняемую границу Малфой запретил сразу по прибытии. Аженор и сам не горел желанием рисковать: по всем приметам, занесло их в Каледонский лес – самый дикий и страшный из британских лесов, помимо пресловутого Запретного. Регулярно промышляли здесь лишь отчаянные и отчаявшиеся, и возвращались далеко не все. Вспомнить только его, Скабиора, старую мантию, оставшуюся в ловчих сетях акромантула, и сломанную тогда же «шлюшку»: ведь насилу вырвался и еле ушёл.

Поэтому, сбегая от Малфоя, вконец доставшего пьянством и ехидством, он послушно гулял по безопасной территории и успел изучить её вдоль и поперёк. В башню, впрочем, лезть не стал – руины никогда его не привлекали. Старьё и старьё, было бы чем восторгаться.

Гулял, валялся на траве, пытался читать малфоевские книги, но быстро уставал: понимал написанное с пятого на десятое, расстраивался и ожесточённо клялся сам себе, что выучит латынь ещё до следующего лета. Если будет жив, конечно.

Сказать по чести, он был готов умереть ещё месяц назад, когда вывалил Малфою свою историю. Наверное, со стороны Аженор казался дураком: знаешь тайну – молчи! Однако он прекрасно понимал, что дела пошли нешуточные и недомолвки между союзниками – распоследнее дело. В Британии родился и сумел дожить до малого совершеннолетия настоящий некромант, а значит, конец света не за горами. Не будет уютного домика в заброшенном мэноре, не будет жены и сына, не будет мелкой лавчонки с травами в Лютном, а будет место за плечом у Малфоя – сам вызвался, сам поклялся. Сдуру, конечно, но кого это теперь интересует?

Аженор споро пособирал «добычу» в пучки и развесил в тени. Ни на что серьёзное эти сборы не годились: так, в чай добавить или отваром зубы прополоскать. Малфою, кстати, не помешало бы. Вон, сызнова припал к бутылке! Сейчас налижется натощак и примется издеваться: то родословную ему в подробностях поведай, то основы малефицизма изложи. А как поведать и изложить, когда ни ухом ни рылом? Получается, в ответ только мычишь, будто это не Малфой бутылку Огдена всосал, а ты сам. Тупой дикарь и есть. Для егеря Скабиора вроде так и надо, а для последнего Неккера обидно до слёз. Аженор не удержался и громко вздохнул: всего-то месяцок в дурной компании фамильного врага, и на тебе – додумался до «возвеличения рода»!

– Вашей милости будет угодно омлет? – поинтересовался он и принялся выкладывать еду из корзины. Доставая заклятый на непроливание кувшин с молоком, Аженор невольно облизнулся – поверху успели отстояться сливки.

– Если вашу милость не затруднит, – насмешливо отозвался Малфой. – Молоко несли в подарок тебе, несчастному мальчику, но если уделишь толику от щедрот, буду благодарен.

Аженор молча подхватил кувшин и коробку с яйцами и поспешно смотался в палатку. На крохотной кухоньке имелись плита и запас посуды, так что стряпня проблем не доставляла.

«Подарок несчастному мальчику, – думал он угрюмо, с ожесточением взбивая яйца в жестяной миске. – Дожил. Вообще-то, для всех прочих я счастливец: из самой грязи да к их милости в постель. Для всех, кроме занятного гостя без запаха, который точно знает, что любой мальчик Малфоя с гарантией становится несчастным».

Среди общих знакомых было всего два человека, которые искренне пожалели бедолагу, влипшего в Малфоя, но представить их в лесу с корзинкой снеди не получалось.

Кевин Бубонтюбер помер бы злой смертью на второй минуте прогулки по Каледону – минус самый вероятный претендент. Второй наверняка прошёл бы по дикой чаще, как по дорожке в парке, и даже не заметил бы здешнюю «охранку». Вот только он не захочет покидать Хогвартс, самое безопасное место в Британии, ради мельком увиденного егеря.

Аженор на секунду прикрыл глаза, вспоминая Ту-Самую-Ночь, и в тысячный раз принялся крутить в голове вопросы без ответов. Почему мелкий Блэк-Внезапно-Поттер передумал и не стал брать с него клятву о молчании? Почему одёрнул Малфоя, почему непонятное изумление в нечеловечески-зелёных глазах вдруг сменилось ещё более непонятным сочувствием? Спросить бы, но Повелителям не задают вопросов.

Звякнули недавно освоенные сигнальные чары над сковородой, Аженор погасил огонь и разложил омлет по тарелкам. Они, кстати, тоже были жестяными – походными. Странно: тарелки и прочая утварь – простые и дешёвые, а кубки для вина – старинные серебряные; и не счесть подобных нестыковок. Ему вдруг подумалось, что будь Малфой тряпичной куклой, то пошили бы его милость из лоскутов от самых разных мантий: от парадного одеяния Верховного чародея до потрёпанной накидки неудачливого наёмника. Аженор обрадованно фыркнул, потому что представлять благодетеля в виде игрушки было куда спокойнее, чем сгусток стихии, зачем-то упрятанный в человеческое тело. «Во-от, так и буду думать!» – подумал он, слегка повеселев. – «В конце концов, пред Госпожой мы все равны».

Завтракали в молчании, причём Малфой дохлебал вино, с горьким вздохом заглянул в пустую бутылку и буркнул себе под нос: «Хватит на сегодня, пожалуй».

«Слава Основателям!» – захотелось крикнуть Аженору, но, само собой, он этого не сделал. Чтобы не сглазить.

Затем их милость завалился в свой гамак и задрых самым безмятежным сном, скотина. Аженор покачал головой и поплёлся мыть посуду.

До самого вечера было тихо: Малфой спал и не рвался затеять новый запой или ещё как попортить остаток жизни последнему из Неккеров.

Веселье началось ближе к ночи, когда Аженор сам устроился в кровати, сожалея об оставленном дома учебнике «доброго некроманта». Их милость в одном лишь белье без приглашения ввалился в спаленку и рухнул рядом с опешившим Аженором, притиснув того к стене.

– Не помешал? – Малфой, поёрзав, вытянулся на спине и закинул руки за голову.

– Нисколько, милорд, – вежливо соврал Аженор: кровать была одноместной. – Чем могу быть полезен?

Он принялся аккуратненько выбираться из постели, но его без особой нежности дёрнули назад.

– Куда? А скрашивать моё одиночество?

«Мордред тебе его скрасит!» – мелькнула мысль и пропала. Злить похмельного «воздушника» – идея так себе. Поэтому Аженор покорно прилёг обратно, а на лице изобразил готовность скрашивать что угодно и кому угодно.

– Понятия не имею, как именно ты жил раньше, – сказал Малфой, задумчиво глядя в потолок, – но хочешь, я скажу, когда твоя жизнь пошла наперекосяк?

– Благодарю вас, но я и сам знаю, – очень вежливо ответил Аженор. – С рождения.

– Неправда, – помотал головой Малфой. – Ты умён и удачлив, егерь Скабиор. У тебя вполне всё ладилось до… – он скосил глаза на насторожившегося собеседника и закончил торжествующе: – До прошлого лета!

– Допустим, – помолчав, кивнул Аженор. – Я уже скрасил ваше одиночество?

– Нахал, – усмехнулся Малфой. – Судьба! Судьба, понимаешь? – их милость внезапно перевернулся на бок, прижался вплотную и жарко зашептал на ухо. – Мы уже ничего не решаем! Агония! Да, агония! Мы ещё суетимся, но уже ничего нельзя поделать! Ни-че-го! Сила! Ужасающая сила! Так рано!

– Милорд, вы только не скажите, что вместе с едой вам дурманных зелий передали! – взмолился Аженор, напуганный горячечным блеском обычно блёклых и невыразительных глаз. – Опять «Грёзы», что ли? Погодите, сейчас я безоар возьму.

Он проворно выхватил из-под подушки кошель и торопливо распустил завязки, но Малфой ухватил его за руки и обдал волной горячего ветра; Аженор испуганно замер.

– Я не обдолбанный. Я просто боюсь, – доверительно сообщил его милость. – Вообще-то я ужасный трус, веришь?

– Да, – счёл за благо согласиться Аженор. – Ужасающая сила, и вы её боитесь. Всё понятно. А чья?

Малфой посмотрел на него как на идиота и снова упал на спину.

– Ты говорил, будто видел у Него за плечом Госпожу, – сказал он со вздохом. – В двенадцать лет, Мерлин трижды величайший! Ты ведь и сам испугался! Даже своё имя мне назвал. Вот скажи, сколько?

– Сколько чего?

– Сколько нам осталось? Быстро говори, не думай!

– Года два. По ощущениям.

– Вот и я так думаю.

– Почему вы так думаете? У меня простая чуйка, а у вас? Систематизация, да?

Люциус прикрыл глаза и тихо рассмеялся, но Аженор твёрдо решил вытрясти все секреты, пока тот согласен их выдать.

– А трудно научиться гадать по этим квадратикам?

– Нет, нетрудно, – всё ещё посмеиваясь, сказал Малфой. – Я научу, если хочешь.

– Очень хочу!

– Ещё что?

– Латынь! И нумерологию – там всё равно, тёмный ты или кто!

– Какие обширные планы на два-то года.

– Не смейтесь, – обиделся Аженор. – Я всю жизнь мечтал учиться. Если не в Хоге, так хоть где-нибудь. Имею право на последнее желание!

Малфой открыл глаза и сказал очень серьёзно:  
– Я буду стараться вытащить, кого можно. Хоть кого-нибудь. Но ты сам понимаешь, что моих трепыханий может не хватить.

– Может, и обойдётся, – без особой надежды сказал Аженор. – Спросить можно?

– Гм-м?

– Обычно Малфои с некромантами воюют. С чего вдруг такой разворот?

– Во-первых, – Малфой воздел указательный палец, – мой сын. То, что он испытывает к мистеру Поттеру, я не могу назвать влюблённостью. Одержимость, так будет точнее. Маленький испуганный некрос искал защитника. Нашёл. Счёл подходящим и запечатлел. Не со зла – бессознательно, следуя своей природе. Но факт остаётся фактом. Там безнадёжно всё, согласен?

– Похоже, – поёжился Скабиор. – Жуть.

– Он мой сын, – Люциус страдальчески поморщился. – В молодости я был глуп, беспечен и постоянно дерзил отцу. Мол, что за печаль, закончится род и закончится. Ему и так тысячу лет, на ком-то пора, так почему не на мне? Теперь, когда пресечение рода означает гибель твоего единственного ребёнка… Моя супруга полагает, что меня редко и мало пороли, и сейчас я склонен признать её правоту.

– Она бьёт сына?

– Нет, конечно, – хмыкнул Малфой. – Пойми, глупыш, я сын свёкра, а Драко – её собственный. Огромная разница. Во-вторых…

– Можно не продолжать. Первой причины хватит с лихвой.

– Не одному же мне страдать, – Люциус подмигнул, – над квадратиками. Видишь ли, есть некое пророчество. Оно гласит, что мистеру Поттеру суждено сойтись в смертельной схватке с Тёмным Лордом.

– С которым? Последний же… И вроде как раз об мистера Поттера, верно? Пророчество сбылось?

– Кажется, нет. Есть подозрения, что Лорд сделал хоркрукс. Он собирается вернуться.

– Что?!

– Ты, мой хороший, той самой ночью проспал именно этот разговор. Лорд вернётся, активирует Метки… Прямой резон прикормить некроса, как считаешь? Он единственный, кто сумеет противостоять нежити один на один.

– Он же мальчишка совсем!

– Значит, нужно дать ему время повзрослеть и набраться сил. Как тебе расклад?

Аженор хотел было сказать, что все они уже трупы, и даже рукой успел рубануть в отчаянном жесте, но вдруг задумался. Мысли ворочались тяжело, неподъёмные, страшные, а Малфой терпеливо ждал ответа.

– Может быть, всё не так уж и плохо, – сказал Аженор наконец. – Повелитель добр и не смотрит на нас, как на будущих инферналов. Он слушает советы и некоторым даже следует. Он не одинок, у него есть друг.

– Несколько, я слышал.

– Ещё лучше! Его любят, о нём пекутся: с чего бы Ему ожесточиться и озлобиться? Он сыт, в тепле и не знает лишений. Ему незачем рвать чужие глотки в драке за лучшую долю. Добрый некромант – как вам?

Люциус улыбнулся и погладил его по голове, не как любовника, а просто так:  
– Хорошо бы. Но я привык готовиться к худшему.

– Можно ещё спросить?

– Изволь.

– Почему «розанчик»? Это что-то обидное?

Малфой сконфуженно хмыкнул и отвёл глаза.

– Меньше всего мне хотелось бы быть пойманным на банальностях, – сказал он с явно различимой в голосе досадой. – Пожилой ловелас со стародавним запасом комплиментов, фи! Но ты и вправду похож на розовый бутон. Свежий, юный, обыденно-прекрасный. С шипами.

– Да какие у роз шипы? – с огорчённым вздохом пробормотал Аженор. – Вот если бы как у чертополоха! – и замолчал, смущённый громким хохотом их гадской милости.


	3. Глава 2

Сборы прошли мимо Рональда – что там собирать-то? Все его нехитрые пожитки поместились в школьном чемодане, и места осталось порядочно: в жаркой стране зимние шмотки ни к чему. Египет – это вам не какая-нибудь Шотландия, где без шарфа только в душ и можно пойти. Но может быть, Рон просто не умел собираться в дальние путешествия? Судя по суете, устроенной мамой, Джинни и Перси, так оно и было. Втроём они носились по всему дому, с головой зарывались в шкафы и комоды, хором и вразнобой уговаривали друг друга «не брать лишнего» и всё равно умудрились завалить вещами диван в гостиной.

– Зачем так много? – на свою голову Рон сунулся посмотреть на «правильные сборы». Точнее, он хотел намекнуть, что время обеда давно уж минуло, а в кухне едой даже не пахнет.

– Где?! – изумилась Джинни. – Да тут и половины нет! Ма, мою куклу нужно положить в отдельную коробку! Она помнётся в чемодане! Или нет, я укутаю её в твою шаль и возьму на руки!

– Кукла! – Перси недовольно скривился. – Оставь ты дома эту нелепую игрушку! Взрослая девушка, а нянчишься с…

Джинни молча бросилась на братца, а тот охнул от неожиданности и неловко рухнул в кресло, закрываясь от злых, совершенно не девичьих тычков острыми кулачками.

– Так его, – хмыкнул Рон, ещё в Хоге лично убедившийся, что насмешки над драгоценным подарком Поттера в конце концов закончатся убийством очередного святотатца. – Сковородку притащить?

– Дети! – вскрикнула мама немного испуганно и оттащила Джинни от Персиваля. – Да что с вами такое?!

– Прости, мама, – сухо сказал Перси и недовольно посмотрел на Рона. – А на твоём месте я хорошенько позаботился бы о Коросте. Клетка в порядке?

Рональд застыл с открытым ртом. Короста? Старая крыса – или крысюк, неважно! – дома совершенно не доставляла хлопот. Большую часть суток она дрыхла в шкафу или дремала на подоконнике, а воровать здесь было попросту нечего: покупные сладости были чересчур дороги, а домашние – под строгим приглядом мамы. До печенья даже близнецы ни разу не сумели добраться, что уж говорить о бестолковой крысе. Но тащить Коросту в Египет? Будто там заняться больше нечем, кроме как нянчиться с престарелым грызуном!

Мама погрозила Джинни пальцем и перевела строгий взгляд на Рональда:  
– Ронни, ты ведь уже подумал, как повезёшь своего фамильяра?

– Зачем его куда-то везти? – пробурчал он недовольно. – Ма, давай его тётушке Мюриэль на время оставим? Он старенький, ему будет худо!

– Худо будет тебе, Рональд Билиус Уизли, и прямо сейчас! – мать подбоченилась, и Рон непроизвольно попятился. – А ну-ка, показывай, что ты там собрал!

Так в чемодан к Рональду насильно были впихнуты пара полотенец, зубной порошок, кусок мыла, старая парадная мантия Перси – «Вполне ещё приличная, не ной!» – и запас корма для крысы в толстом бумажном пакете с этикеткой «Волшебного зверинца». Этикетка (помимо грабительской цены в два сикля за шесть фунтов мешанины круп и семечек) сулила «вашему любимому питомцу» здоровье, долголетие и жизнерадостность. Насколько Рон помнил, Короста жрала эту дракклову смесь лишь под прицелом маминой палочки. Оно и понятно: что может быть лучше нормальной человеческой еды?

В животе от этих мыслей громко забурчало, да толку-то? Мать уже умчалась проверять чемоданы близнецов, наверняка полным-полнёхоньких всякой ядовитой и взрывоопасной дряни. Дело грозилось затянуться надолго, как бы не остаться и без ужина тоже.

– Похоже, я сам твой корм схарчу, – буркнул Рон откровенно недоумевающей крысе, растерянно оглядывавшей бедлам в комнатёнке хозяина и раскрытый чемодан посреди кровати. – Интересно, кулеш из этой дряни получится? Где-то у отца в гараже был старый котелок.

Он тяжело вздохнул и принялся чистить клетку.

Ужин всё-таки состоялся, хоть и приготовленный на скорую руку. Папа увлечённо рассказывал о достопримечательностях, Перси с умным видом ему поддакивал, мама уговаривала Джинни «попробовать кашку», а близнецы сидели молча и мрачно пырились в тарелки – видно, получили от матери крепкую трёпку.

Спать легли раньше обычного, и Рон долго не мог заснуть – никак не мог представить: что там будет, в этом Египте?

* * *

Гарри снова напряжённо уставился в окно, а порядком уже напуганный Дурсль мысленно честил себя идиотом. Ребёнка давным-давно стоило разговорить! Нельзя было надеяться, что его жизнь в магическом мире устроится сама по себе! И вот результат – Гарри решил открыться ему, лишь когда сообразил, что не сможет в одиночку защитить семью.

– Мне всё-таки хотелось бы узнать, – осторожно проговорил Вернон, – что такое некромантия? Насколько я могу судить, это раздел магии, связанный со… Со смертью?

– Как я понял, дело не в смерти, – помолчав, ответил Гарри, – а в источнике магии. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе теорию соприкосновения миров? Ту, что про вселенскую катастрофу. Помнишь?

Вернон кивнул: рассказ сына о столкнувшихся мирах произвёл на него сильное впечатление. Как бы ни фантастична была эта теория, она многое объясняла. Особенно призрачный паб, нахально расталкивающий в стороны две вполне материальных высотки из стекла и бетона.

– Тот самый «третий» мир. Чужой. Он во всём виноват. Моя магия – прямиком оттуда. Не будь её, я был бы самым обычным полукровкой, позором рода Поттеров.

– Это лишь догадки, – нарочито легкомысленно пожал плечами Вернон, – не проверенные на практике.

– Да, – не стал спорить Гарри. – Но факт остаётся фактом: моя магия чужда человеческим мирам. Она делает меня инопланетянином, понимаешь? Если верить фантастическим фильмам, люди боятся пришельцев и стараются прикончить тех быстро и наверняка. Некросов тоже боялись, ненавидели и убивали, не считаясь с потерями. Всегда. Исключений не было.

– Пришельцы! – фыркнул Дурсль в усы. – Ребёнок, что за страсть к нездоровым сенсациям? Скорее всего, ты просто неопытный тёмный маг!

– И я так думал! Я ведь не в магической семье вырос, откуда мне знать, какое колдовство правильное? Ну ладно, думал я, научусь, не проблема, я ведь не дурень и не слабак! И тут меня буквально носом ткнули! Ты, говорят, некромант! Стыдно сказать, но я в обморок упал от такой новости.

– Обморок? – встревожился Вернон. – Ты не болен? У подростков бывают проблемы с сосудами, но раньше ты никогда…

– Я много чего «раньше никогда», – угрюмо перебил его сын. – Не спорил со старшими, не ругался плохими словами, не общался с бандитами и не… – Гарри внезапно осёкся, а потом выдал кривую, взрослую усмешку, жутко смотревшуюся на его милом, немного девичьем лице. – Па, ты мне веришь?

– Разумеется, я тебе верю, – пробормотал Дурсль и потёр левое плечо: глупое сердце немедленно отреагировало на «общался с бандитами», – но это не значит, что ты не заблуждаешься.

За окном вдруг раздался странный, ни на что не похожий шум. Пока Вернон растерянно вертел головой, Гарри успел сбросить плед, вскочить, легко перемахнуть через низенький столик и напряжённо застыть у подоконника, заслоняя его, Вернона, от неведомой беды.

– Сын! – сердито рявкнул Дурсль и тоже поднялся из кресла. – Объясни наконец, что происхо…

На улице вновь зашумело, и в свете фонарей возник силуэт крылатого чудовища. Вернон снова вспомнил о запертом в сейфе ружье и подавил нервный смешок: «Пули-то не серебряные!» Меж тем чудище с довольным уханьем плюхнулось на подоконник и шумно завозилось, распадаясь – о господи! – на три части.

– Твою же… – прошипел Гарри, а Вернон мысленно закончил его фразу и не сумел сдержать облегчённого вздоха: «чудовище» оказалось тремя почтовыми совами. Две из них, белая и рыжеватая, пытались привести в чувство третью, серую, а серая, вероятно, решила преставиться. Во всяком случае, она лежала на спине, закрыв глаза и раскинув крылья, и слабо дёргала лапами; к левой был привязан небольшой свёрток.

– Это точно совы? – на всякий случай поинтересовался Вернон. – Не заколдованные почтальоны, не угодившие магам?

– Совы, – вздохнул Гарри и кончиками пальцев погладил умирающую по пёрышкам на грудке. – Это Стрелка, сова Уизли. Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал? Она совсем старушка, быстро устаёт. Буклю ты знаешь. Кстати, дорогуша, ничего не хочешь мне объяснить? – строго спросил он у белой совы, и та, кажется, немного смутилась. – Что за заговор против хозяина?

Букля сконфуженно клекотнула и вытянула вперёд когтистую лапу, нагруженную свёртком побольше.

Гарри покачал головой и освободил её от груза.

– А ты кто? – обратился он к рыжеватой сове. – Тебя я не помню, хоть ты и очень симпатичная.

Незнакомая сова кокетливо приосанилась и весело ухнула.

– Отлично, будешь Красавицей, – усмехнулся сын и сдёрнул с её лапы коробочку, которая тут же с негромким хлопком увеличилась и превратилась во внушительный посылочный ящик. Затем он повёл рукой в сторону подноса с остатками полуночного чаепития. – Располагайтесь, дамы. Если тостов не хватит, я принесу ещё.

«Дамы» оживились; даже серая раздумала помирать, заинтересованно приоткрыла один глаз и затрясла лапой, силясь избавится от ноши.

– Спокойнее, милая, – мягко сказал Гарри и отвязал свёрток. Затем он взял сову на руки, осторожно переложил её на столик и поставил рядом свою чашку с остатками чая. – Остыл. Пей, не бойся.

Старушка Стрелка завозилась, царапая когтями столешницу, кое-как приняла вертикальное положение и с жадностью набросилась на питьё. Расправившись с чаем, она ухватила кусочек сахара и довольно прищурилась.

– Да, сахар – это вещь, – засмеялся Гарри. – Чтобы я ещё когда-нибудь куда-нибудь сунулся без трёх фунтов рафинада! Ну что, – обратился он к Вернону, – распакуем подарки?

Дурсль утёр со лба неизвестно когда выступивший пот и повалился в кресло.

– Ничего не взорвётся?

– Кто знает? – пожал плечами Гарри. – Может, лучше на улице?

Букля укоризненно нахохлилась, и сын примирительно вскинул руки:  
– Не сердись. Но здесь мой папа, а потому стоит быть осторожнее. Ладно, приступим.

Он начал с самого маленького свёртка: открытка, конверт и нечто, напоминавшее стеклянный волчок. Волчок, кстати, сам по себе вдруг встал на остриё, быстро закружился и зажужжал негромко, но противно. Вернон хотел было потрогать странную игрушку, но остерёгся.

– Эти штуки меня преследуют, – мрачно заявил Гарри и прихлопнул волчок ладонью.

– Что это?

– Вредноскоп. По идее, предупреждает хозяина об опасности.

– Здесь опасно?!

– Ну-у… Видишь ли, иногда вредноскопы реагируют на меня. Мол, я и есть самая большая опасность. Редко, правда.

– Есть какая-то закономерность?

– Нет. Да я её и не искал толком. Мало мне причин свихнуться? Так, письмо, – Гарри вытряхнул из конверта кусок желтоватой бумаги, исписанный с двух сторон крупными, немного неряшливыми буквами, и газетную вырезку с фотографией. – Что там? «Привет, Гарри, с днём рождения! Извини, что так вышло с телефонным звонком». Извини, ага. Точно, если останусь жив, сто процентов стану очередным тёмным лордом. И всех прощу.

– Гарри, что за глупости? Подробней о звонке, если можно.

Сын пробежал глазами послание и озадаченно пожал плечами.

– Салазар его разберёт, этого Рона. Говорит, что раньше никогда не имел дела с телефонами. Сообщает, что его отец выиграл в лотерею семьсот галлеонов и они на радостях поехали в Египет. Звонок был из министерства, как раз перед отбытием.

– Отбытие из министерства?

– Пап, маги путешествуют иначе, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Аэропорты, таможня и стойки регистрации – исключительно магловская беда.

Вернон завистливо хмыкнул. Телепортация – единственное, что безусловно восхищало его в магическом мире.

– Странное дело. Мы сильно поссорились, а теперь он мне пишет как ни в чём не бывало.

– Добрый и отходчивый парень?

Гарри помрачнел:  
– Не уверен. Так, что дальше? Старший брат Билл – самый лучший и крутой, экскурсия по пирамидам, загадочные лабиринты, страшные заклятия египетских жрецов, скелеты… Вот на скелетов я бы поглядел!

– Зачем? – насторожился Вернон, припомнив магловское значение слова «некромант».

– Па, за две-три тысячи лет они должны были истлеть в труху, а не скакать по лабиринтам, развлекая туристов. Интересно же!

– Насколько я помню лекции по истории Древнего Египта, там существовал культ загробной жизни.

– Да? Наверное, там некросов никто не обижал, – вздохнул Гарри. – Хорошая была страна. Что ещё? Ага, Перси стал лучшим учеником и префектом школы. Они вернутся за неделю до учёбы, и Рональд предлагает вместе сделать покупки к школе. Больше в письме ничего нет: Ронни не мастак сочинять эссе.

Гарри развернул вырезку, фыркнул и передал Вернону:  
– Знакомься, знаменитое семейство Уизли. Мистер Уизли, миссис Уизли, мисс Джиневра, Рон со своей крысой, близнецы Фред и Джордж, лучший ученик Персиваль. Этих двух я раньше не видел. Наверное, вот этот – драконолог Чарльз, а вот этот – крутой старший брат Уильям. Чёрт, а похож! Ужасно похож!

– Кто? На кого? – не понял Вернон, во все глаза разглядывая магическую фотографию.

С виду мистер и миссис Уизли на злобных похитителей не тянули. Обычные обыватели, каких легко представить живущими по соседству: миленькая толстушка под руку с мужем, долговязым и лысоватым. Они стояли в окружении семерых довольно симпатичных детей и выглядели самыми счастливыми родителями на свете.

– Билл, – Гарри указал на длинноволосого парня с обаятельной улыбкой. – Он похож на меня, заметил?

Вернон присмотрелся. Действительно, некоторая схожесть черт имелась: скулы, губы, глаза…

– По фотографии трудно судить, но близнецами вы не смотритесь. Однако на остальных своих братьев он похож ещё меньше, – сказал он. – Приёмный ребёнок?

– Родной, старший, любимый, – с непонятной усмешкой ответил Гарри. – Мы с ним дальние родственники. Наши бабки были кузинами, и мы оба унаследовали внешность Блэков.

«Сотрудник министерства магии выиграл главный приз», – Вернон прочёл заметку под фотографией и вопросительно посмотрел на Гарри: – Ликвидатор проклятий?

– Очень уважаемая и востребованная профессия. На самом деле Уизли образцовая семья – дружные и весёлые. Артур и Молли любят всех своих детей, гордятся их успехами и не мешают добиваться своего. Миссис Уизли может отходить полотенцем Фреда и Джорджа за шалости за обедом, но не запрещает им эксперименты с чарами и зельями. Рональд иногда жаловался, что родители не обращают на него внимания, но так он ничем и не увлекается, кроме квиддича. Квиддич же им просто не по карману: профессиональные мётлы стоят ужас как дорого. Зато Рон оклеил все стены в своей комнате плакатами любимой команды, и никто ему слова не сказал. Будь я настоящим сиротой, я бы всё отдал, чтобы хоть изредка бывать у них в гостях. Они нормальные, хорошие, – Гарри понурился и закончил еле слышно: – Это я недобрый и недоверчивый.

– Зачем ты на себя наговариваешь? – опешил Вернон.

– Да, недобрый, – заморгал повлажневшими глазами сын. – Вот Рон одумался, прислал подарок, хочет помириться. Даже ты говоришь, что он отходчивый. А я? Я сижу и прикидываю, в чём его выгода. Кошмар какой-то!

– Разумная предосторожность для человека с твоими секретами, – твёрдо возразил Дурсль. – Распаковывай остальные подарки.

Увесистый пакет в пёстрой обёртке, принесённый белой совой, тоже был снабжён письмом. Писала Гарри его подруга Гермиона, до Хогвартса жившая в обычном мире. Письмо сын зачитал вслух целиком, и Вернон даже умилился тому, насколько нормальным оно было: отдых с родителями во Франции, домашняя работа по истории и поиск подарка по каталогу. Никаких скелетов, гоблинов и ликвидаторов проклятий – чудо, а не девочка. А вот подарок она прислала очень и очень странный.

– Набор по уходу за метлой, – пояснил Гарри, выкладывая из чёрного кожаного футляра большую банку какой-то мази, серебряные ножницы необычной формы, маленький компас и книжку «Пособие по уходу за метлой». – Обожаю Гермиону. Знает ведь, что ближайшая ко мне метла принадлежит Малфою и эти штуки я непременно отдам ему.

– Зачем так делать? – удивился Вернон.

– Драко – высокий блондин, сильный маг, хорошо учится и умеет прикидываться милым, – фыркнул Гарри. – Он ей нравится, представляешь?

– Представляю, – улыбнулся Вернон. – Симпатия взаимна?

– Насколько я знаю, нет. Но у них пять курсов впереди, – сердито засопел Гарри и вновь сложил странные предметы в футляр. – Букля, кто тебя надоумил лететь во Францию? Сама потом растаскивай эту парочку по углам! Ясно тебе?

Сова прикрыла глаза и сделала вид, что оглохла, а Гарри махнул рукой и поставил на столик посылочный ящик.

Вернон насторожился: в ящике что-то зашуршало и щёлкнуло. Очень неприятно щёлкнуло.

– Ах, ты из Хогвартса! – обрадованно сказал Гарри рыжей сове. – Вот же печать на крышке, как я не посмотрел. Ну-ка, что здесь? Ежегодное письмо, ура, подписано профессором Макгонагалл. Простите, профессор, но соскучиться по вас я не успел. А это чьё письмо? Хагрид! «Надеюсь, эта книга очень пригодится тебе в следующем году».

Под обёрточной бумагой вновь зашуршало, Гарри внезапно побледнел, зло оскалился и резко сдёрнул обёртку. Под ней оказалась большая книга в роскошном зелёном переплёте, сделанном из необычной чешуйчатой кожи. Плохо было то, что книга _ёрзала_ , пытаясь _выбраться_ из ящика. Переплёт бешеной книги «украшали» жутковатые костяные шипы, ими она и щёлкала. Вернон с трудом удержался, чтобы не сорваться с кресла и не побежать за ружьём.

– Что это? – спросил он, от души надеясь, что сын не расслышал панику в голосе.

Вместо ответа ребёнок крепко ухватился обеими руками за чешуйчатый переплёт и прикрыл глаза. Затем он громко выдохнул и сконфуженно хихикнул:  
– Тьфу ты! Прости, папа, это просто игрушка. Шкура не настоящая. И шипы тоже. Шутники, блин!

Дурсль почувствовал, что на лбу выступила испарина.

– Растолкуй, в чём соль шутки, – слабым голосом попросил он. – Кстати, эта гадость ещё шевелится.

– Это игрушка по мотивам недавних событий в Хоге. Что-то вроде заводной куклы, – сказал Гарри и погладил гадкую вещицу; та по-собачьи встряхнулась и завозилась в коробке, подставляясь под ладонь. – «Чудовищная книга о чудовищах». Спорим, в это издательство недавно устроился какой-нибудь ушлый маглокровка? Чистокровный до такого сроду не допёр бы.

– Гарри! – жалобно вскрикнул Вернон, у которого уже ум за разум заходил.

– Прости-прости! – виновато зачастил сын. – Книги о чудовищах – бестиарии. Там описываются повадки рукотворных монстров, ныне запрещённых к разведению. Бестиарии иногда кусаются, но только для того, чтобы маленькие дети внутрь не лезли. А эта миленькая жуть – просто учебник по колдозоологии. Видишь? – он легонько шлёпнул по обложке, и книга послушно открылась на странице с изображением какого-то несуразного создания, напоминавшего жирного членистого червя. – Флоббер-червь – основной ингредиент для простеньких бытовых зелий. Не чудовище. Мы их на уроках сотнями в котлы кидаем. Сушёных, в основном. Или вот – единорог.

– Они существуют?

– Сам не видел, но ребята говорили, что крупнейший в Британии табун живёт у нас под боком – в Запретном лесу.

– Лошади в лесу?

– Рогатые всеядные лошади. Предположительно, полуразумные.

– А что за недавние события в Хогвартсе?

– Я же обещал всё рассказать, расскажу и об этом, – помрачнел сын. – Но рекламный ход – бомба. Туша убитого василиска наверняка красуется на всех газетных разворотах. Эту книжку в «василисковой» чешуе должны смести с прилавков.

– Я бы не смёл, – признался Вернон и с содроганием поглядел на посылочный ящик. – Страшнее Злыдня.

– Злыдень симпатичный, – укоризненно возразил Гарри, бережно взял «миленькую жуть» и опустил на пол. Та быстро, по-крабьи, шмыгнула под диван и угрожающе оттуда защёлкала. – Интересная штука, надо бы попробовать доработать.

– До школы запри её куда-нибудь, – вздохнул Вернон. – Твоя мать в обморок упадёт, завидев эдакую игрушку!

– Точно. Зато Даддерсу понравится!

– Не сомневаюсь, – проворчал Дурсль. – Движущаяся мишень, что может быть интереснее?  
* * *

Поднялись спозаранку, чтобы успеть попасть в министерство к началу рабочего дня. Департамент магического транспорта располагался на шестом уровне здания и оказался занятным местечком, уж куда интереснее крохотного папиного кабинета со шкафами, сплошь заставленными всякой магловской мурой. В просторном холле департамента на стенах помигивали цветными огоньками огромные карты: слева – карта мира, а справа – карта всей Британии.

Близнецы тут же ринулись к правой стене.

– Ух ты! – завопили они восхищённо. – Это же камины! Все-все камины, какие есть! О, вот этот, похоже, наш. Улёт! А почему они разноцветные?

– Сами подумайте, балбесы! – фыркнул какой-то молодой маг. Рожа у него была на редкость нахальная; у Рона даже кулаки зачесались. Маг сидел за единственным в холле столом, скрестив руки на груди и небрежно забросив ноги в магловских кроссовках на соседний стул. Новенькая мантия, очень похожая на пижонские шмотки Поттера, вызывающе сияла золотым шитьём.

– Добрый день, юноша! – стальным голосом отчеканила мама. – Куда нам проследовать для активации международного порт-ключа?

– Дэн Карсон, дежурный по Департаменту, мэм, – «юноша» лениво поднял задницу со стула и только тогда заметил папу. – Утро, сэр. Здесь есть комната ожидания. Я проведу.

– И чего же нам ожидать?

– Позову мистера Бэзила. Портальными перемещениями заведует он. Идёмте.

В комнате ожидания тоже было круто: большой светлый ковёр, мягкие кожаные кресла и огромное фальшивое окно с видом на густо-синее море, белый блестящий песок и мохнатые пальмы с жёсткими, будто лакированными листьями. Рон слегка оробел. Их старенькие мантии, потёртые чемоданы и клетка с пожилой угрюмой крысой странно смотрелись на фоне этой роскоши. Близнецов же такая ерунда не смущала. Они подскочили к окну и застонали в полном восхищении:  
– О-о-го! Вот бы искупаться в таком!

– Искупаетесь, – папа засмеялся и положил руки на плечи сыновьям. – Мы едем надолго, а в Египте есть прекрасные пляжи.

Мама с чопорным видом уселась в одно из кресел и погладила притихшую Джинни по голове. Та судорожно прижимала к себе запеленатую в шаль куклу и радоваться «прекрасным пляжам» не торопилась. Отчаянно важничавший с самого утра Перси тоже сдулся и выглядел неуверенно. Ещё он успел на что-то рассердиться: напряжённо приподымал плечи и сжимал губы в ниточку.

«Дуйся-дуйся, – злорадно подумал Рон, – да только Форджи чхать на тебя хотели!» Он всегда немного завидовал непосредственным близнецам, прекрасно чувствовавшим себя в любой обстановке. Им всё одно: хоть папин гараж, хоть полная сессия Визенгамота, лишь бы было куда встрять и на что поглядеть. Он тоже подошёл к окну и слегка покраснел, когда папа потрепал его по голове:  
– Как ты быстро растёшь! Скоро меня догонишь!

Долговязые близнецы обернулись, смерили Рона снисходительными взглядами и одинаково выпятили нижние губы:  
– Крошка Ронни! Сюси-пуси!

Рональд насупился и поклялся сам себе, что со следующего года они с Невиллом займутся настоящими тренировками и будут больше налегать на мясо, чем на печево. Поэтому Рон не только вырастет, но и приличную массу наберёт, чтобы всякие одинаковые доходяги из опасения держали языки на привязи.

– Добро пожаловать, дорогие путешественники! – в комнату резво вкатился лысенький толстячок, намного более приятный с виду, чем дежурный хлыщ, и заулыбался с искренним радушием. – О, Мерлин, Арчи! Рад видеть, дружище!

Папа шагнул навстречу толстячку, но тот уже крутанулся и подскочил к маминому креслу.

– Мадам, я очарован! – он громко чмокнул маме руку, хихикнул, поклонился и чмокнул вторую руку. – Огаст Бэзил, к вашим услугам, мадам! О, какие милые детки!

– Благодарю вас, мистер Бэзил, – мама сразу растеряла напускную чопорность и залилась румянцем. – Рада познакомиться!

Толстячок снова захихикал и поклонился Джинни:  
– Как вас зовут, маленькая мисс?

– Дж… – Джинни покрепче прижала куклу к себе и решительно выдохнула: – Джиневра, мистер Бэзил!

– О, она очаровательна! Вырастет красавицей! Уж я-то знаю толк в красоте, всё-таки я счастливый муж и отец трёх дочерей! Молодые люди! – толстячок уже тряс руку малость ошалевшему от такого напора Перси. – Вы Персиваль, я прав? Ваш батюшка очень гордится вами, и теперь я понимаю, отчего. Вы Фред и Джордж, верно? О, Арчи, ты невероятный везунчик! Близнецы, помилуй Мерлин! Какое счастье! А вы, юноша, зовётесь Рональдом и приходитесь другом самому Гарри Поттеру! Рад видеть воочию! – Бэзил тоже наградил Рона излишне энергичным рукопожатием и продолжил с воодушевлением: – Мои девочки собирают вырезки из газет! Ваше совместное интервью на первом курсе – самое любимое! Вы все такие лапочки!

«Лапочка» Рональд мигом припомнил нехороший прищур и змеиное шипение «лапочки» Поттера: «Ты кретин, и сведёшь в могилу их обоих! Сдохни один, хорошо?» Он побагровел, уткнул глаза в пол и едва не помер со стыда, услышав восторженный вопль мистера Бэзила:  
– Святая Хельга, какой скромняжечка! О, почему мои девочки этого не видят?! Мадам Уизли, вы счастливейшая из женщин!

– За исключением вашей супруги, мистер Бэзил, – мама порозовела ещё сильнее и засмеялась.

– Для вас просто, Огаст, моя королева, – толстяк вновь поклонился и запечатлел у мамы на руке очередной поцелуй. – Прошу прощения, но зал отбытия пока занят, – он сделал страшные глаза и добавил шёпотом: – Официальная миссия, страшный кавардак!

– Да уж, – огорчённо сказал папа. – Быстро такие дела не делаются.

– Не волнуйся, Артур, – нормальным голосом сказал мистер Бэзил. – График почти не сбился. Даже ваш репортёр уже прибыл и вовсю портит пищеварение дежурному Карсону.

– Наш репортёр? – хлопнул глазами папа.

– «Пророк» заинтересовался вашими каникулами, они хотят рассказать, на что вы потратили выигрыш, – мистер Бэзил плюхнулся в кресло и подмигнул забеспокоившейся маме. – Послали некоего… эм… Не знаю его, какой-то маглорождённый. Не думаю, что он будет чересчур вам докучать. Хамоватый тип, но до Скитер ему далеко.

– А если будет? – испуганно пискнула Джинни.

– Вы под защитой отца и четверых братьев, маленькая мисс Джиневра, – засмеялся Бэзил. – Чего вам бояться?

– Шестерых, – мигом оттаяла Джинни и тоже улыбнулась. – Мы едем в гости к Биллу, и Чарли писал, что прибудет к нам вскорости.

– В сотый раз повторю, Арчи, ты – редкий везунчик! Не знаю, чем ты так угодил Мерлину, но результат – вот он!

– Спасибо, дружище, – папа усмехнулся и тоже присел в соседнее кресло. – Дети никогда здесь раньше не были. Им понравилось.

– На наше счастье, у нынешнего министра достало ума на нас не экономить, – покивал Бэзил. – Слава Мерлину, прошли времена, когда бюджет со свистом уходил в дыру под названием «Отдел тайн», а у нас на весь департамент была одна парадная мантия для зарубежных визитов.

– Но Отдел тайн – это тоже очень важно, – нахмурился Перси и тут же смутился: – Простите!

– Куда как важно заниматься тем, о чём никто не знает, – фыркнул Бэзил. – А потом выясняется – от гражданина другой страны, заметьте! – что верховодят там Пожиратели! Милый юноша, в управлении государством нет мелочей, а пути сообщения вкупе с фискальными учреждениями и силами правопорядка – это и есть государство, – он важно поднял указательный палец. – Не скрою, не всё хорошо и сейчас. Но дела потихоньку налаживаются, и талантливая молодёжь, – он заговорщицки подмигнул Перси, – нам нужна! Не всё ж надрываться трухлявым пенькам, навроде нас с Диггори и Эджком. В старости хочется покоя!

– Огаст, – заулыбалась мама, – у вас ведь даже внуков покуда нет. Какая старость? Мы все ещё молоды и полны сил!

Они с папой взялись за руки и лукаво переглянулись, а толстячок Бэзил захихикал и зааплодировал.

Посреди веселья в комнату ожидания вплыл задавака Карсон и спесивым тоном уведомил, что «вот-вот появится окно».

– Благодарю вас, Дэн, можете быть свободным, – прохладно отозвался мистер Бэзил, но тут же повеселел и вскочил на ноги. – Последние мысли о родине! Все ли цветочки политы, все ли тётушки умирают от зависти, все ли друзья ждут сувениров? Рональд? Что вы привезёте Гарри из путешествия?

– Эм… – Рон с отчаянием понял, что он, долбак, не то что про Поттера забыл напрочь, но и лучшим своим друзьям не написал. До того внезапными были известия о Египте, что у него из головы всё повыскакивало! – Да я даже не знаю, что там… И потом, он у маглов сейчас!

– Рекомендую изделия местных ремесленников. Они великолепны, – мистер Бэзил любезно не заметил неловкости. – Древние магические традиции – нам есть чему поучиться. Насчёт Гарри же всё просто, – он расплылся в улыбке и ткнул пальцем в странной формы чёрную фигню на столике. – Здесь есть магловский телефон! Звоните, юноша, не стесняйтесь!

– А… Номер… – Рон почувствовал, как багровеет от макушки до самых пяток. – Он… Дома оставил, простите.

На самом деле загадочный «номер» Гарри вручал Гермионе, но что с ним делать, Рональд не знал. И у Грейнджер не расспросил, идиот!

– Не беда! – толстячок выхватил из-за обшлага мантии пухлый блокнотик. – Мистер Поттер под охраной аврората, и номера важных персон в магловском мире…. Оп-па! – блокнот завис в воздухе и сам собой раскрылся на нужной странице; Бэзил приложил к уху непонятную штуку с витым спиралью хвостом и решительно воткнул палец в круг с дырками на корпусе. Круг был похож на часы, но циферок было десять, циферблат потерял стрелки, а взамен научился жужжать и вращаться. – Гудки! – торжественно объявил толстяк и сунул штуку с хвостом Рону. – Говорить сюда, слушать отсюда. Говорите «алло»!

Рон понял, что это такое заклинание для связи, но маглы вроде колдовства не разумели? Тем не менее, советами бывалого мага пренебрегать не стоило, и он изо всей мочи завопил в «сюда»:  
– Алло! Меня слышно?

Ответил какой-то сердитый мужик, и Рон на секунду опешил. «Не докричался», – решил он, вспомнив конфузы с каминами, когда сыпали пороху меньше, чем следовало, и набрал в грудь воздуха: – Алло! Это Рон! Рональд Уизли! Мне нужен Гарри Поттер! Я его друг!

Заклинание не сработало. Сердитый мужик заявил, что Гарри там нет, и велел больше не звонить.

«Всё-таки маглы ужасно злые, хоть и культурные», – Рон утёр пот со лба и растерянно уставился на исходящую короткими гудками штуку: будто крохотный Хогвартс-экспресс куда-то торопился. – «Теперь понятно, почему все, кто рос у маглов, имеют такие поганые языки: поди-ка там выживи!»

– Не получилось, – с кривой улыбкой сказал он и осторожно вручил штуку мистеру Бэзилу.

– Странно, – нахмурился тот и поспешил успокоить встревожившихся родителей. – Так бывает иногда, но я сегодня же извещу ребят из аврората. Пусть посмотрят на всякий случай. Нам пора! Молодые люди, берите вещи! В руки, дети, в руки, иначе чемоданы останутся дома! Ох, какой забавный зверёк!

Короста мрачно зыркнула на Бэзила, укоризненно – на Рона, свернулась посередине клетки и сделала вид, что издохла во сне задолго до отбытия из дома.

Волоча чемоданы, они добрели до зала отбытия, огромного и совершено пустого, если не считать множества очерченных прямо на полу кругов; встали в центре одного из них и крепко схватились за чемоданы и друг за друга.

– Счастливого пути! – пожелал мистер Бэзил. – Арчи, свяжись потом со мной по камину.

– Спасибо, непременно, – кивнул отец и накрыл свободной рукой металлическую пластину с гербом министерства и длинным номером.

Рона внезапно скрутило, завязало узлом, встряхнуло и прихлопнуло чем-то мягким и душным. Желудок подскочил к горлу и обнял застрявшее там же сердце. «Сейчас помру!» – отчётливо понял Рон, но его сразу же отпустило.

Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь подавить тошноту, и закашлялся: воздух оказался раскалённым и обжёг непривычные лёгкие.

– Ой, как жарко! – рядом кашлянула Джинни. – Мам, тут всегда так?

– Бывает ещё хуже! С прибытием! – раздался весёлый полузабытый голос.

Рон распахнул глаза и открыл рот: они стояли прямо на песке, а с синего неба, несмотря на утро, безжалостно палило крохотное белое солнце. Поодаль высились дома какого-то большого города, а совсем рядом улыбался Билл.

Рональд тихо охнул, потому что брат был ещё красивее, чем он помнил: грива вишнёво-рыжих волос, увязанных в низкий хвост, смеющиеся голубые глаза и офигенные мышцы! Одет он был непривычно: в магловские пятнисто-зелёные штаны с кучей карманов и белую магловскую футболку, облепившую загорелый торс. И новая серебряная серьга в виде клыка! Круто! Понятно, отчего у братца сроду не было проблем ни с девчонками, ни с парнями!

– Сынок! – мама с папой обняли его, и Рон понял, что Билл перерос папу и здорово окреп за последний год, пока они не виделись.

Потом Билли пожал руку Перси, похлопал близнецов по плечам, подхватил Джинни на руки и подбросил вверх как маленькую. Рон вздохнул и робко сунулся к брату с объятиями. Тот опустил хохотавшую Джинни на землю, коротко приобнял Рона и тоже хлопнул по плечу:  
– Погляди, как вымахал! Боёвка, а? Молодец!

Рон покраснел от удовольствия и восхищённо уставился на брата. За Билла он был готов умереть прямо здесь и сейчас. Вот просто так, за один только одобрительный взгляд.

* * *

Сын говорил остаток ночи; начало светать, когда он наконец умолк и невидящим взглядом уставился в стену, увешанную снимками Дадли. Вернон со стыдом подумал, что не стоило слушать лорда Нотта и избавляться от фотографий Гарри. Сегодня же нужно всё вернуть на место: пусть ребёнок будет твёрдо уверен, что дома его любят и ждут несмотря ни на что.

Рассказ Гарри с трудом укладывался в голове. Вернон едва удерживался, чтобы не написать Дамблдору гневное послание, благо прямо сейчас в гостиной дремали целых три совы. Чтобы как-то избавиться от бессильной злобы, он стукнул кулаком по столу; Гарри вздрогнул и, опустив глаза, поспешно закутался в плед.

– Я не хотел врать, – еле слышно сказал сын. – Но у меня не было другого выхода. Сейчас ты всё знаешь. Из-за меня вы все в страшной опасности, и виной этому один лишь я.

Дурсль неторопливо выбрался из кресла и грузно опустился на диван рядом с сыном; где-то под ногами зловеще скрежетала шипами «миленькая жуть».

– Глупости, – твёрдо сказал он и крепко обнял Гарри. – Глупости говоришь. Виной всему неумные злобные люди. Ты же ни в чём не виноват. Положение серьёзное, отрицать не стану, но за кучей неприятностей ты упустил главное – ты не один. У тебя есть мы с мамой, Дадли и Мардж.

– И Злыдень, – всхлипнул Гарри, утыкаясь ему в подмышку.

– Куда без него, – кивнул Вернон и перетащил ребёнка к себе на колени. – Маглы совсем не беспомощны, и доказательство тому – этот ваш Статут. У тебя есть верные друзья и среди магов, помни это. Ни твой друг Драко, ни его отец, ни мистер Сметвик, ни даже несовершеннолетний маньяк Пьюси не выдали твою тайну и готовы защищать тебя. Это, сын, дорогого стоит. Всё будет хорошо, ничего не бойся.

– Что ты теперь будешь делать?

– Продавать дрели, – пожал плечами Дурсль и засмеялся, удерживая в объятиях беспокойно заёрзавшего Гарри. – Тихо, не злись. Разумеется, я отдам несколько распоряжений в банки. Переговорю с Крофтоном. Мол, есть подозрения, что объявятся бывшие дружки твоих родителей. Поплачусь дамам из попечительского совета. Уверен, наши местные ведьмы легко вычислят пришлых и немедленно напустят на них полицию. Мы будем осмотрительны, обещаю. Теперь ты спокоен?

– Да, – сказал Гарри и немедленно заплакал.

Вернон баюкал его на коленях, как давным-давно в детстве, и думал, что нужно выбросить проклятое ружьё немедленно, иначе Даддерс точно догадается сделать обрез!

* * *

Кусты проклятой бирючины разрослись и переплелись ветвями так, что протиснуться меж ними было едва ли не трудней, чем через прутья тюремной решётки. Где-то неподалеку в одном из гнусно-одинаковых домишек хлопнуло, закрываясь, окно, и он торопливо метнулся в тень под ближайшим кустом. В неправдоподобно чистеньком магловском городишке, где даже от мусорных баков несло очищающими составами, псина без ошейника привлекала внимания больше, чем тролль посреди Косого переулка. Он и суток не пробыл в гостях у маглов, а уже замаялся шарахаться от пронзительно визжавших баб и удирать от мужиков в форменных куртках с ловчими удавками. Сейчас, перед самым рассветом, город был тих и пуст, но терять бдительность не стоило. Кто знает, может, здешний народ через одного мается бессонницей.

Нужный дом нашёлся почти сразу, почти неотличимый от соседних. Глаза схожестью обмануть было можно, а вот нюх – нет. Мальчишка был здесь, а его запах – чистый, пронзительный, _холодный_ – ничуть не изменился за все эти годы.

По-правильному стоило бы перекинуться в человека и воспользоваться Дезиллюминационными чарами, но от усталости и с голодухи он легко мог окочуриться прямо на улице. Помирать дурацкой смертью не хотелось. «Лучше живой пёс, чем мёртвый лев!» – рыкнул-засмеялся он, вспомнив покойную святошу Маккиннон и её вечные попрёки в безрассудстве, и наконец углядел узкий лаз между ветвями. Обдирая бока, он прополз на ту сторону и вскинул морду, принюхиваясь. Знать бы, где мальчишка спит. Хорошо, что на окнах нет решёток, даже на первом этаже. «А хоть бы и на втором, – повеселел он, внимательно рассмотрев хлипкую дверь. – Замок, наверняка, тоже игрушечный!»

На ноги вставать он не рискнул: раздражающе-яркий свет уличных фонарей освещал лужайку перед домом не хуже десятка лун. Зато и тени под кустами были глубокими, прячься не хочу. На первом этаже теплилось одно-единственное окошко, обращённое во двор, и он напрягся, соображая, кто бы это мог не спать. Опекуны мальчишки, ночь напролёт молившиеся избавить их от исчадия? Сам мальчишка, решивший в ночь перед малым совершеннолетием опробовать какое-никакое жертвоприношение?

Он подполз под стену, коротко выдохнул, унимая внезапный страх, и встал на задние лапы. Мальчишку он узнал сразу по буйно вьющимся чёрным кудрям. У него самого были такие, только спутавшиеся в грязные колтуны и побитые сединой. Собственного крестничка он легко узнал бы и в лицо, но лицо тот уткнул в необъятное плечо какого-то жирного усатого магла и самозабвенно рыдал.   
«Ну отлично, – растерянно подумал он, опускаясь на землю. – И чего ревёт, спрашивается? Что могло стрястись перед самым днём рождения? По роже схлопотал на улице? Девчонка бросила? Метлу не купили? Ну, метлу точно не купили – это же маглы».

Он снова заглянул в окно: рыдания вроде утихли, а толстый магл гладил рёву по спине и тихо рокотал что-то утешительное. Пёс шевельнул ушами, прислушиваясь. Тщетно, магл говорил слишком тихо, басовитый рокот сливался в неразборчивое «бу-бу-бу», а мальчишка икал и всхлипывал, понемногу успокаиваясь.

Вырубать магла на глазах у крестника было глупо, никакого разговора после этого, разумеется, не получится. Болтаться во дворе тоже не стоило, вот-вот рассветёт. Он горько вздохнул и пополз к дыре в изгороди. Даст Годрик, в следующую ночь мальчишка ляжет-таки спать и позволит незаметно к себе подобраться.


	4. Глава 3

Наутро Вернон встал с трудом. Пара часов сна под снотворным бодрости не прибавила, скорее наоборот. Но расстраивать домашних унылым видом не хотелось, поэтому Вернон со стоном забрался под прохладный душ, чем заставил себя выглядеть относительно пристойно. Однако от супруги его состояние не укрылось:  
– Милый, что случилось? Я приглашу доктора!

– Только его здесь не хватало! – содрогнулся Вернон, но тут же взял себя в руки. – Не волнуйся, Туни, я просто не выспался. Мы побеседовали с Гарри… – он метнул панический взгляд под диван, гадая, забрал ли ребёнок эту жуткую книжку наверх или та притаилась в засаде.

Сам он так торопился уйти в спальню и записать ключевые моменты рассказанной сыном истории, что совершенно позабыл навести порядок в гостиной. Сейчас о полуночном чаепитии напоминала лишь белоснежная сова, дремавшая на спинке его любимого кресла. Значит, уборка осталась за Гарри, но вот не забыл ли уставший и задёрганный ребёнок о чешуйчатом подарочке?

– У него всё хорошо? – у Туни задрожали губы и слёзы навернулись на глаза. – Эта птица прилетела ночью? Зачем?

– Всё прекрасно, дорогая, – заверил её Вернон; «эта птица» приоткрыла один глаз и насмешливо заклекотала. – Букля принесла Гарри подарки от друзей и ещё парочку нужных вещиц. Например, вот эту.

Он достал из кармашка домашней рубашки переливчатую бусину, нанизанную на тонкий шнурок, и вручил её жене.

– Камень нужно носить не снимая, – сказал он тихо. – Гарри будет намного спокойнее за нас, если мы наденем амулеты.

– Прекрасный опал! – восхитилась Петуния. – У моего сына отличный вкус. Даже жаль прятать под одеждой такую красоту, – она полюбовалась искорками света в бусине и добавила деловито: – Гарри ещё не вставал. Звонила Мардж, она доехала до Лондона и собиралась взять такси. Поэтому сегодня я подам завтрак позже. Ты ведь не против?

– Кофе! – взмолился Вернон.

– Без кофеина! – отрезала жена.

– Тогда чай, – вздохнул он. – Покрепче. Без молока.

– Заедать будешь таблетками! – пригрозила Туни и упорхнула на кухню.

Дурсль устроился в кресле и для вида уставился в газету. Он слепо водил глазами по строчкам, а сам в подробностях вспоминал ночной разговор. По-прежнему дико хотелось написать письмо Дамблдору, состоящее из одних ругательств. Останавливало лишь то, что к Гарри сейчас нельзя привлекать ни малейшего внимания: опасный магический дар определился со всей очевидностью, а сил и умений защитить себя у мальчика пока не было. Его сын и без помощи Великого мага сумел найти друзей и заступников, но Вернон даже приблизительно не представлял их реальных возможностей. Следовало исходить из худшего: Гарри должен затаиться.

Словно в ответ на его мысли, чуть скрипнула ступенька лестницы, а спустя секунду появился и сам ребёнок, сонный и встрёпанный.

– Привет, пап, – сказал он и сладко зевнул.

– С днём рождения, сынок, – улыбнулся Вернон и отложил газету. – Как спалось?

– Мало! Сегодня лягу спать сразу после ужина и буду дрыхнуть до первого сентября!

– Отличный план, – похвалил Вернон и поманил сына к себе. – Замечательный план, – повторил он тихо, когда Гарри приблизился вплотную. – Предлагаю залечь в спячку до настоящего совершеннолетия.

– Пап? – насторожился ребёнок.

– Времени подумать у меня почти не было, – продолжил Вернон, – но одну закономерность я заметил. Как только ты вмешиваешься в события, они развиваются по ураганному сценарию.

– Как же мне не вмешиваться в события, когда те напрямую меня касаются? – Гарри сердито нахмурился.

– Например, василиск, – не сдавался Дурсль. – Пока ты, невидимый, не открыл дверь в его логово, ситуация находилась под контролем. Незачем было идти в Тайную комнату. Исчезновение студента оказалось мистификацией, а злодей из тетради уже находился в руках Дамблдора.

– Если бы не я, злодей убил бы Джинни!

– При всём моём сочувствии к Джинни, у неё есть собственные родители. Маги. Соратники Дамблдора.

Гарри обиженно засопел и закусил губу.

– Пока ты действовал исподволь, – поспешно сбавил натиск Вернон, – получалось отлично. Может быть, твоё колдовство действительно… – он беспомощно взмахнул рукой, пытаясь найти верное определение, но не нашёл и воспользовался дурацкой фразой из телевизора: – Возмущает эфир? Господи, какая ересь! Но очень похоже, прости.

– Может быть, – буркнул Гарри мрачно и потёр лоб. – Ну блин, чудесно тогда! Второго сентября пойду рыть нору в Запретном лесу!

– Рыть нору лучше здесь, помнишь? – рискнул пошутить Вернон. – В Запретном лесу нужно строить башню.

– Договорились, – бедный ребёнок даже не улыбнулся. – Мама? Дадли?

– Я сам расскажу, – сказал Вернон и вздохнул: – Сынок, пойми, разумная осторожность – это не трусость. В юности, конечно, это может восприниматься как…

– Па, я всё понял! – оборвал его Гарри. – Сидеть тихо и не отсвечивать. Ты не первый, кто даёт такой совет. Ладно, попробую. В очередной раз, – и в ответ на скептический взгляд отца заверил: – Я буду стараться! Честное слово!

– Вот и славно, – обрадовался Дурсль, и тут же с улицы донёсся шум подъехавшей машины. – Наверное, это такси Мардж.

– Ура! – подпрыгнул Гарри и помчался наверх умываться.

Когда Вернон занёс чемоданы в дом, Мардж расцеловалась с Туни, а Злыдень деловито обнюхал все углы, мальчишки одновременно ворвались в гостиную: аккуратно причёсанные и даже слегка принаряженные. Они обнялись с тёткой, потискали стоически вздыхавшего Злыдня и, одинаково потирая руки, плюхнулись на стулья.

– Умираю с голоду! – хором сообщили они, и Петуния счастливо рассмеялась.

Злыдень для порядка рыкнул на сову и повалился на пол у дивана, а Букля в ответ презрительно ухнула и демонстративно закрыла глаза.

– После утомительной дороги, – прогудела Мардж и заговорщицки подмигнула брату, – я не отказалась бы от рюмочки бренди.

Вернон важно кивнул и отправился на кухню за заветной бутылочкой настоящего французского коньяка. Возвращаясь, он по привычке щёлкнул пультом телевизора: пришло время утренних новостей.

– Из тюрьмы сбежал опасный преступник! – раздалось из динамиков, и Дурсль, поморщившись, убавил громкость.

– Ох, милый, – замахала руками Туни, – выключи, мешает!

– Сейчас, – пропыхтел Вернон, откупоривая бутылку.

– Вооружен и очень опасен! – надрывался диктор. – Не пытайтесь его задержать самостоятельно! Немедленно звоните на горячую линию!

– Ну и рожа! – фыркнула сестра; Вернон, стоявший спиной к экрану, согласно угукнул. – Торчок, что ли?

Петуния укоризненно вздохнула:  
– Что ещё за словцо, Мардж? Здесь дети!

– Да ты только посмотри! Худющий, глаза бешеные – как есть наркоман!

– Повторяю срочное сообщение! Из тюрьмы сбежал опасный преступник! Блэк вооружен, не пытайтесь задержать его самостоятельно! Звоните на горячую линию!

– Папа! – крикнул Гарри и побледнел. – Это он! Смотри! Он!

– Кто? – не понял сыновнего испуга Вернон.

– Сириус Блэк! Это он привёл убийцу в наш дом! Он!

Дурсль обернулся и схватился за сердце: с экрана на него злобно скалился взрослый Гарри, грязный и измождённый.

Первой опомнилась Мардж.

– Ох, ребёнок, да не переживай ты так! – пробасила она. – Наверняка ваши копы уже землю носом роют, вон, даже по нашему телевидению не поленились объявление дать. Поймают они этого Блэка! Вернон, успокой жену! Даддерс, дай брату воды. А мне – бренди!

Через пять минут переполох улёгся. Телевизор выключили, Петунию напоили каплями, а Даддерсу строго-настрого запретили приближаться к оружейному сейфу. Сразу после завтрака, прошедшего в тревожном молчании, Вернон позвонил на номер горячей линии и сообщил, что видел похожего субъекта в районе Тисовой улицы. Полицейские ответили, что ситуация под контролем и они непременно проверят весь городишко вдоль и поперёк.

– Сохраняем спокойствие, – сказал Дурсль, тайком от жены махнувший рюмочку коньяка, чтобы унять бешено колотившееся сердце: помогло лучше, чем целая пригоршня таблеток. – Сомневаюсь, что Блэк немедленно отправился сюда. Ему нужны пища и место, чтобы укрыться от погони. Нормальный преступник сначала озаботится…

– Па, он ненормальный, – перебил его Гарри. – Он боевой маг. Прирождённый убийца. Плюс двенадцать лет в самой страшной тюрьме – теперь он совершенно точно псих.

– Сын, как ты думаешь, сколько времени маги его ловили, пока решились оповестить маглов? Неделю, две? Месяц? Не думаю, – преувеличенно спокойно сказал Вернон, – что он придёт сюда. Зачем ему ты? Думаю, он попросту уберётся из страны. Я бы так и сделал. Гарри!

Сын поднял на него угрюмый взгляд, и Дурсль в душе помолился, чтобы его выкладки оказались верны.

– Не бойся, сынок. Полицию мы предупредили, маги тоже не сидят сложа руки – всё в порядке. Сегодня твой праздник, выбрось Блэка из головы.

– Хорошо, – покорно кивнул сын и внезапно улыбнулся. – А пудинг будет?

* * *

Праздничный ужин не задался. Братец ёрзал, вертелся, невпопад отвечал на тёткины вопросы, печально вздыхал и изо всех сил расстраивал родителей. Он даже пудинг с фиалками не оценил! Слопал всего-то пару кусочков, рассеянно поблагодарил маму и вновь завздыхал и завертелся, перемежая это дело виноватыми улыбочками. Короче, по всем признакам, Поттера накрыла неконтролируемая паника.

Даддерс нахмурился. Как лечить подобное состояние у нормальных парней, он знал: тычок в «солнышко», пара плюх по морде и разъяснительная речь с парой нецензурных оборотов. В девяноста девяти процентах помогало. Процент неудач приходился на клинических паникёров, маменькиных сынков и разных прочих нюнь, для которых плюхи были не лекарством, а отдельным горем.

Поттер нюней не был, хотя повадками иногда очень походил – вечно глаза на мокром месте! Но не бить же его на глазах у родителей!

Дадли скрипнул зубами, размеренно досчитал до десяти и велел себе сидеть тихо. Братец обладал несокрушимой для такого хилого создания волей и всегда – всегда! – добивался своего. Методы у него, конечно, были странноватые, однако они работали.

К тому же Хогвартс, будь он неладен, явно пошёл его замкнутому и нелюдимому брату на пользу. У Гарри наконец-то завелись собственные приятели среди вполне приличных ребят, даром что те сплошь колдуны. Гарри стал участвовать в событиях сам, а не тёрся в сторонке – вроде здесь, а вроде и поодаль. С девчонками, правда, у него пока беда-беда, но некоторых просто поздно осеняет. Гарри, видать, из таких. Ничего страшного, наладится со временем.

Даддерс вообще был не согласен с мамой, до сих пор полагавшей, что лучшее место для детей – у её юбки. Ну, пока лопаешь одну лишь молочную кашу и прудишь в памперс, может быть. Хотя не факт. Однако со своей жизнью мужчина обязан справляться сам – один на один.

Взять самого Дадли. Лишь вдали от дома он понял, что дом у него есть. И тоска по этому дому, блин, ужасная: уступишь ей – раздавит как нечего делать. Пришлось брать себя в руки, а как же.

Дальше – больше. Незнакомые люди, странные порядки, другие требования, блин, да всё другое! И шляпа эта ещё дурацкая. Канотье, с-сука! Ничего, огляделся-обвыкся, быстренько понял себе цену и взялся её увеличивать. Путём грамотных вложений, ага. Директор же Вонингса, который до старости так и не дотумкал, что кулак, вовремя и правильно сунутый в чужой бок, является инвестицией, может и дальше разоряться насчёт гуманизма.

Конечно, помощь и поддержка родных – дело не лишнее, но целиком на неё полагаться неправильно. Дом – это место, куда можно на время вернуться, чтобы утереть пот, кровь и сопли. Передохнуть немного, и снова в бой!

Плохо, что Гарри отдохнуть совсем не давали. Бой – это пожалуйста, а отдыха вот уже второе лето почти и не было. Только отъестся-отоспится, и сразу начинается какая-то хрень: то придурочный домовик, то похищение. А теперь и вовсе беда – беглый убийца!

Убийца и предатель где-то рядом, а в доме одно лишь дешёвенькое охотничье ружьё и бесполезные патроны с мелкой дробью! На самом деле это охренеть как паршиво, и Гарри волнуется по делу. На его месте Дадли уже вовсю названивал бы – или как там у магов? Посылал сов, вот! – тамошней полиции с дебильным названием «аврорат». Но видно, какое название, такая и полиция: братец даже думать в ту сторону не стал, хотя Даддерс и намекал изо всей мочи. Понятное дело, одному тут не справиться! Надо звать на помощь компетентный народ из тех, кто знает, как обезвредить (и желательно, укокошить при попытке к бегству!) свихнувшегося в тюряге колдуна.

Сову Гарри послал. Он чуть не вышвырнул Буклю из окошка их спальни и погрозил вслед кулаком. Мог бы не грозить – не кулак, а горе; у Люси Милн и то побольше будет. Потом приложил палец к губам и сказал Дадли тихо:  
– Только бы согласился! Дидди, родителям молчок, понял?

Молчок и молчок, что непонятного? Дадли кивнул и принялся ждать наряд – прости, господи! – авроров. Или на худой конец прошлогоднего козла лорда Нотта: тот вроде вякал, что у него-де частная армия. Ну ладно, пусть будет армия, хоть и частная. Псы, мать их, войны!

Сова вернулась часов через пять, ближе к ужину.

Без авроров.

Без наёмников.

С книжкой.

Даддерс впервые в жизни был готов прибить малахольного братца, который, ломая ногти, ободрал почтовую обёртку с книги и расплылся в сумасшедшей улыбочке:   
– Оно! Спасибо, мистер аптекарь! Вот спасибо!

– Оно – это ты, Поттер! – тихо зарычал Дадли. – Какого хрена ты творишь?! Зови полицию, идиот! Здесь же мама с папой, да и тётка никуда теперь не уедет! А у нас только ружьё, два кастета и Злыдень!

– Нахуй полицию, – спокойно ответил Поттер, и Дадли в изумлении отвесил челюсть. – Разберёмся по-родственному. Кастеты откуда, кстати?

– Оттуда! – рявкнул Дадли и снова впал в изумление: – По-родственному?

– Блэк – мой крёстный, – буркнул Поттер и засунул нос в проклятую книжку, – и хрен-пойми-юродный дядька. Или брат? Как оказалось. Да, сегодня спать не ложимся.

– Да ты что?! – Дадли стиснул кулаки, малодушно желая съездить-таки братцу по зубам. – А я-то думал, разойдёмся по кроваткам и нам приснится единорог!

– Не ори, – поморщился Поттер. – Я тут затеял одну штуку, и мне будет нужна твоя помощь. Кстати, у тебя только кастеты? Ножа толкового нет?

Дадли огромным усилием воли заставил себя закрыть рот, разжать кулаки и помотать головой.

– Жаль, – огорчился кузен. – Поискать на кухне? Точила у нас тоже нет, как я понимаю. Как бы нам и впрямь единорог не приснился, – он покусал нижнюю губу и просиял: – Мой перочинный! Его Тео правил, он острющий!

– Кто?

– Нож, балда. Тео тоже. На свой лад. Ладно, идём в столовую и празднуем моё малое, – тут Гарри грязно выругался, и Даддерс в который раз за день выпал в осадок, – совершеннолетие!

– Ты чего?

– Ничего, – вздохнул Гарри и наконец улыбнулся своей обычной, чуть застенчивой улыбкой. – Родители делают вид, что всё это ерунда, чтобы не пугать нас. На самом деле они ужасно боятся и не знают, как быть. Я чую, понимаешь? Боль, страх, враньё и всё такое… Ну, поганое. Ты боишься намного меньше, ты и будешь мне помогать.

Даддерс приосанился и расправил плечи. Конечно, будет. Такого парня, как он, и впрямь напугать нелегко. Крёстный-маг-убийца? Да похрен! С перочинным-то ножом и двумя кастетами братья Дурсль сделают хоть самого Джека-Потрошителя!

Вот только очко, насмерть сжавшееся сразу после утренних теленовостей, расслабляться отчего-то не торопилось.

За ужином внешне всё было прилично. Папа торжественно пожал Гарри руку, мама всплакнула, вручая подарок – офигенски красивую пиджачную пару в фирменном чехле дорогого магазина.

– Совсем взрослый, – всхлипнула она и торопливо промокнула глаза платочком. – Солнышко моё, как мне… Как я рада за тебя!

– Все рады, бла-бла-бла, ура! – продолжил поздравления Дадли и сунул брату в руки пару классических рубашек под запонки: – Поттер, ты пижон, ты знаешь?

– Неправда, – нервно хихикнул Поттер и полез обниматься с тётей Мардж. – Ох, спасибо, как красиво!

Тётя, само собой, вручила коробки с туфлями и ремнем: подарок выбирался полдня, стоил чуть-чуть меньше ратуши Литтл Уингинга и был по справедливости разделён на три части между дарителями.

– Запонки, галстук и булавку поедем покупать завтра, – объявила мама, уставив палец вверх. – Гарри, выбирать будешь сам, на свой вкус, несомненно, безупречный. Молчи, Дидди! А теперь – пудинг!

Гарри восторженно вскинул обе руки вверх, но Дадли без всяких магических штучек понимал: брат на грани нервного срыва. Близилась ночь – время беглых убийц и перочинных ножей. Поттер психовал, теряя остатки самообладания. Сначала он перестал поддерживать застольную беседу, а потом и вовсе скис. Но давать оплеухи на глазах у родителей было нельзя – те тоже не железные, и могли сорваться. Сучий Блэк, почему ты не подох в тюрьме, а?

Наконец тягостный вечер закончился, и все разошлись по спальням. Тётя, как всегда, гостила в игровой, на раскладном диванчике, а Злыдень оккупировал чулан под лестницей, хотя Даддерс предпочёл бы положить его в кровать к Гарри. Вдруг маги боятся чистопородных английских бульдогов – зверей страшных, свирепых и жутко слюнявых?

– Ты как? – спросил Гарри, отчётливо постукивая зубами.

– Получше, чем ты, – веско обронил Даддерс, достал из-под матраса кастеты и принялся неторопливо их надевать.

– С-спасибо, – то ли всхлипнул, то ли выдохнул Гарри. – Дидди, как я тебя люблю! Спасибо тебе, что ты такой, боец!

– Пока только спортсмен, – уточнил Дадли и поочерёдно сжал кулаки, проверяя, хорошо ли «сели» кастеты. – Но у меня всё впереди, если ты не облажаешься со своими погаными родственниками. Усёк?

– Вполне, – деловито утёр слёзы Гарри. – Мать меня проклянёт за твою биографию, Дурсль-младший.

– Моя биография – мои проблемы, Поттер. Что дальше?

– Надо наших усыпить. Никто не спит, хоть и притворяются.

– Хватился! Чай уже выпили, куда теперь снотворное сыпать?

– Достаточно поцелуя, бестолковый. Я пошёл желать всем спокойной ночи.

– Ну, блин. А я-то думал, что с девчонками у тебя проблем не предвидится. Поттер, тренируй поцелуи в другую сторону! Будить надо, понял?

– Боёвка похабная! – смешливо фыркнул кузен и бесшумно выскользнул из спальни.

Через четверть часа он вернулся, деловитый и какой-то _заледеневший_. За это время Дадли успел побеседовать с Буклей на предмет вменяемости её хозяина (сова верила в Гарри как в бога) и спуститься в чулан за Злыднем. Два бойца лучше, чем один, верно?

Папин сейф с ружьём взломать не получилось.

Кастеты оказались чуть велики.

Очко не расслаблялось.

Засада.

– Так, теперь тихо двинули на улицу, – распорядился Поттер негромко, вытащил из своего рюкзака ножик и сунул под мышку книгу.

– Почему тихо? – поинтересовался Дадли для поддержания разговора.

– Соседей я не целовал, умник!

– Аргумент. Идём.

Ночь показалась разгорячённому Даддерсу прохладной, хоть на дворе и стояла самая середина лета. Он поёжился, отстегнул поводок у Злыдня и скомандовал:  
– Сторожить! Поттер, по-моему, кусты погуще на заднем дворе. Туда заляжем?

– Зачем?

– В засаду!

– Чего?!

– На фею твою крёстную!

– Дидди, ты кретин! Какая ещё засада? Мне эта фея не сообщала, когда явится!

– Ладно, – покладисто кивнул Дадли. – Тогда командуй.

В ответ кузен замялся и тяжко вздохнул:  
– На самом деле мне нужна твоя кровь.

– А я-то мозги вывихнул, зачем тебе ножик? Держи, – Дадли вытянул вперёд левую руку, затем подумал, стащил с пальцев кастет и снова вытянул – запястьем вверх, будто в процедурном кабинете школьной медсестры.

– Э-э… – Поттер заметно оробел и попятился. – Я… Я не очень понимаю… Не уверен, что получится. Дидди, я сразу же залечу ранку! Мне только…

Тут Злыдень внезапно напрягся и хрипло тявкнул. Затем негромко зарычал и припал на задние лапы.

– Мистер Поттер!

Даддерс чуть не подпрыгнул, заслышав негромкий мужской голос, доносящийся с улицы, из-за кустов бирючины.

– Кто? – лениво и _холодно_ поинтересовался Гарри и сильно нажал Дадли на плечо, заставляя присесть на корточки. – Покажитесь!

– Это я, – в полосу лунного света на тротуаре ступил какой-то человек. – Добрый вечер!

– Не уверен, – с любезной улыбкой сообщил братец, и откуда-то явственно потянуло морозцем.

Несолидно присевший враскоряку Даддерс не успел подивиться чудным летним ночам, как мужик хмыкнул и достал из кармана лёгкого плаща мятую пачку «Кента».

– Ох, простите. В моём натуральном облике вы меня не видели. Ваш поклонник, мистер Поттер, – он неторопливо раскурил сигарету и помахал рукой, разгоняя дым от первой затяжки. – Вы мне писали, и я встревожился. Что случилось?

– Блэк, – отрывисто выплюнул Гарри.

Мужик посмурнел и затянулся так, что сигарета затрещала.

– Мой дом – ваш дом, – сказал он. – Ещё я поговорил бы со своим знакомцем, чтобы спрятать вас подальше, но тот тоже пропал с концами. Ладно, пустяки. Что делать, чем помочь?

– Ваш дом… – братец гулко сглотнул и засмеялся так, будто заплакал: – Вот уж не знаешь, где найдёшь. Зовите меня Гарри, я же просил. До мистера мне… Могу не дожить.

– Поттер! – возмутился Дадли и разжал пальцы левой руки, неведомо когда стиснутые на загривке Злыдня; пёс облегчённо всхрапнул и негромко заворчал на незнакомца. – Хрень несёшь!

– Увы, согласен с юношей, – неизвестный мистер вынул сигарету, самым тщательным образом осмотрел её со всех сторон и снова сунул в рот. – Хрень абсолютная. Вы нас познакомите, кстати?

– Заходите, – гостеприимно махнул рукой брат, и незнакомец ступил на лужайку перед домом. – Знакомьтесь, господа. Дадли, это Кевин. Кевин, мой брат Дадли. Любимый брат. А в доме спят приёмные родители, за которых я кадык вырву хоть самому Мерлину. Вот так.

– Изволите клятву? – подобрался мужик. Вернее, парень. Вблизи Дадли рассмотрел, что он совсем молодой – лет двадцать пять, не больше.

– Зачем? – слабо улыбнулся братец. – Вы же пришли. Пообещали защиту. Хотя… Знайте, я тёмный маг. Блэки – мои близкие родичи. Вот я и уродился таким. Даже хуже, потому что… Потому что. В герои я случайно затесался. И неизвестно, удержусь ли. Теперь всё.

– Удержитесь, – Кевин запрокинул голову и выпустил в звёздное небо аккуратное кольцо дыма. – Вы ведь убили Его? Значит, герой.

– Я не помню, – придурочный Поттер упорно гнал прочь единственного своего защитника-мага. – Мне было полтора года. И потом, Он не умер.

Кевин поперхнулся дымом и закашлялся.

– Он вернётся. Нежитью. Для этого я и нужен. Со всеми своими проклятыми способностями. Было пророчество. Похоже, истинное, поскольку всё одно к одному. Не клянитесь, Кевин. Просто подумайте, а не достаточно ли вовремя присланной книги? По-моему, с лихвой, – Гарри слабо улыбнулся. – Подумайте крепко, прошу вас.

– Это вы подумайте крепко, мистер герой, – проворчал Кевин и щелчком пальцев сжёг окурок. – Мне было больше полутора лет, и я прекрасно помню время, когда клеймёные сволочи убивали людей на улицах и грозились извести нечистокровных под корень. Нехорошо, конечно, учить детей гадким словам, но жизнь я и без того веду неправедную. Так что слушайте внимательно: поебать мне, мистер Поттер, при таком-то раскладе на цвет и фасон вашей магии. Клятва?

– Вы говорите правду, – безмятежно улыбнулся братец. – Пое… гм-м… плевать на клятвы при таком раскладе.

Кевин засмеялся и внезапно подмигнул Даддерсу:  
– Я до Хога был маглом. Да и сейчас не особо маг, как мне никогда не забывают напомнить.

Дадли не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому просто крепко пожал протянутую руку. Злыдень перестал ворчать и плюхнулся на траву, опустив голову на лапы.

– В рунах я ничего не смыслю, – Гарри раскрыл книгу и потыкал пальцем в какой-то чертёж. – Но этот набор заявлен как универсальный при защите жилищ и тайников. Как думаете?

– Зачем же вы попросили прислать учебник древних рун? – насторожился Кевин, и Даддерс согласно закивал. В самом деле, зачем?

– В кровной магии я понимаю ещё меньше, вот зачем. Сириус Блэк тоже не рунолог, и я надеюсь, это собьёт его с толку. Главное, накрепко привязать знаки. Предположительно, я сильнее, – Гарри потёр лоб на месте бывшего шрама. – С дурной же силой поди повоюй.

Он снова уткнулся в раскрытую книгу, а потом внимательно оглядел дом и дворик.

– Кевин, а вы учили руны?

– Учил! – смешливо фыркнул тот. – Да я ТРИТОНы по ним сдавал! На высший балл, правда, не вытянул, а экзамен в Гильдии зельеваров так и вовсе завалил.

– Настолько сложно? – Поттер встревожился и с опаской посмотрел на учебник у себя в руках.

– Гильдии не нужны нахальные маглы, бессовестно вторгающиеся в науку, непосильную для их косных умов, – пожал плечами Кевин. – На самом деле, тогда я завалил все экзамены, даже латынь.

– Значит, руны знаете, и знаете хорошо, – повеселел братец. – Скажите, пожалуйста, их можно как-то… Ну-у… Вырезать в земле?

– Отчего нет? До первого дождя, правда.

– Мне нужно лет на пять хотя бы.

Кевин задумался.

– Вкопать поленья с вырезанными рунами, – сказал он наконец и развёл руками. – Вот только в рунах важна точность, а я не резчик по дереву. Идеальный же вариант – каменные столбы.

– Резьба по камню ещё веселее, как я понимаю, – Гарри коротко выдохнул и махнул свободной от книги рукой. – Плевать. Лето, и дождей в следующие пару недель не обещали. За это время что-нибудь придумаю.

– Да поймают этого твоего Блэка, не паникуй! – встрял Дадли, не представлявший, как поленья с буквами – руны, мать их! – сумеют затормозить беглого убийцу. Под ноги они ему кидаться будут, что ли?

– Ага, – мрачно буркнул Гарри. – Включи мозги, Даддерс. Этот гад сбежал из места, откуда не сбегают в принципе, а потом – раз! – и сдался патрулям. Как же! – он пощёлкал пальцами, вызывая колдовские огоньки, повисшие почти у самой земли, и потоптался на месте, приминая рыхлую землю рядом с живой изгородью. Затем опустился на колени и перочинным ножом принялся чертить большую букву, очень похожую на обычную «М».

– Это и есть руна? – Дадли с подозрением уставился на букву. Ничего устрашающего или хотя бы загадочного в ней не было.

– Да, это руна «Эваз», – Кевин задумчиво хмыкнул. – Вот только размер… Гарри, руны нужно напитывать магией. Даже если мы растолкаем тех идиотов из засады у вашего дома, то наших совместных сил не хватит…

– Засады?! – хором заорали кузены, причём Даддерс опозорил себя почти девчачьим взвизгом. Какая ещё, к дьяволу, засада? Чья? Зачем?

Злыдень вскинулся, и Дадли пришлось вновь ухватиться за ошейник и придержать пса.

– Блэка ловят, – пояснил Кевин спокойно. – Вместо обычного сопляка с казённым переговорным зеркальцем у вашего дома теперь дежурит тройка штурмовиков. Серьёзные ребятки, если идти на них в лоб.

Гарри побледнел, растерянно огляделся и медленно встал, цепляясь за Дадли.

– Как же… Вы же… – пробормотал он и сердито зашипел: – Уходите срочно! Аппарируйте! Я-то отоврусь, я пока ничего ещё не сделал. Вас же обвинят в нарушении Статута и хорошо, если не приплетут ещё чего-нибудь!

– Не волнуйтесь, – Кевин улыбнулся. – Господа авроры спят, потому что один подвыпивший прохожий споткнулся и нечаянно выронил на асфальт склянку с интересным зельицем. Разбилась вдребезги, такое несчастье. Они очнутся на рассвете, не раньше. Меня больше беспокоит размер рун. Они не сработают, простите.

– Сработают. И не такое срабатывало, – выдохнул братец сквозь зубы, отобрал у Дадли снятый с руки кастет и как совком принялся копать неширокую и неглубокую канавку по начерченному контуру руны.

Кевин недоверчиво покачал головой, потом достал откуда-то из складок плаща самый настоящий кинжал: с коротким широким обоюдоострым лезвием чёрного цвета.

– Если вы объясните мне свою идею, – сказал он и подозрительно ловко перебросил нож в левую руку, – то я смогу вам помочь. Так вы всю ночь провозитесь.

– Обычная идея, – Гарри встал и критически оглядел своё творение. – Руны из рекомендованного набора начертить по периметру участка. Ну и руну «Альгиз» ещё на крыльце сделать. Ковриком прикроем, никто не заметит.

– Вы уверены? – Кевин с сомнением поглядел на братца. – Может быть, я начерчу рунную цепочку нормального размера и…

– Ничего нормального! – отрубил братец. – Блэк это нормальное снесёт и не заметит!

– Укажите места, – сдался Кевин. – Остальное я сделаю сам, так будет быстрее.

Управились где-то за час, причем дольше всего Кевин выцарапывал на пороге рисунок птичьей лапы – ту самую руну «Альгиз», которую «выкопали» ещё и на четырёх углах двора. Всего же канавок в виде угловатых букв сделали немного: тринадцать вместе с той, что вырезали на крыльце. Причём ради изображения перекошенного турника – руны «Уруз», если Дадли правильно запомнил – Гарри пожертвовал красотой лужайки и безжалостно срезал дёрн, добираясь до земли. Злыдень сначала пытался обнюхать каждую ямку, но когда Гарри шикнул на него, улёгся посреди лужайки и с обиженной мордой принялся наблюдать за разорением двора.

– Готово, – Кевин спрятал кинжал и поднялся на ноги. – Что дальше?

Дальше Дадли, следуя указаниям непривычно хмурого и сосредоточенного брата, налил воды в садовую лейку и уронил в воду несколько капель крови из проколотого указательного пальца, а Гарри удовлетворённо покивал и велел тащить лейку к самой первой руне «М».

Ну а затем братец сошёл с ума: взял испачканный в земле перочинный нож и со счастливой улыбкой вскрыл себе вены на левом запястье.

Даддерс не удержался и заорал во весь голос: не каждый день присутствуешь при попытке самоубийства. Кевин же вполголоса ругнулся и мгновенно выдернул ремень из штанов.

«Жгут!» – сообразил Дадли, обхватил брата за плечи, чтобы тот не рухнул на землю, но больше ничего сделать не успел.

– Спокойно! – недовольным тоном сказал братец, выкрутился из объятий и окунул изрезанную руку в воду. – Не орите, сейчас залечу.

– Вы истечёте кровью! – негромко предупредил Кевин, а Даддерс согласно закивал. Этот мужик нравился ему всё больше и больше – самообладание у него было поистине чемпионским!

– Что я, дурак, что ли? – проворчал Гарри и поболтал рукой в воде. – Ещё немного и… Ага, кажется, хватит.

Он накрыл кошмарный разрез на запястье ладонью здоровой руки и прикрыл глаза.

– Дебил! – Даддерс наконец вспомнил, что умеет говорить. – С ума сошёл? Не мог палец проколоть?

– Ага, – фыркнул Гарри, не открывая глаз, – и стоял бы тут до утра, сцеживая кровь по капельке. Так быстрее.

– Идиот! – Даддерс очень хотел успокоиться, но никак не мог. – Тебе в больницу надо!

– Я сам себе больница, остынь.

– Я бинт принесу!

– Стой! Не нужно уже! Вот, гляди!

Гарри протянул вперёд левую руку, и Даддерс снова потерял дар речи: кровь уже не текла, а края раны на глазах стягивались в неровный бугристый рубец. За спиной изумлённо присвистнул Кевин. Вернее, попытался: свист вышел так себе, слабенький и шепелявый.

Братец деловито огляделся, тяжело вздохнул и уселся прямо на землю и потянул Дадли за край рубахи вниз, вынуждая сесть рядом.

– Дадли, я очень тебя люблю, – сказал он, кусая губы. – Тебя, маму и папу. Поэтому я должен уйти. Прямо сейчас.

– Нет, ты всё-таки свихнулся! Куда уйти, зачем? Дом охраняют, сам слышал!

– Это те, кто сейчас дрыхнут на посту? – криво и незнакомо ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Да брось. Контракт лорда Нотта посерьёзнее будет, но его дело – моя физическая защита там, за Барьером, а слёзы на ваших похоронах он мне утирать не нанимался. Ситуация ясна? Не факт, что Блэк охотится именно за мной, но такая опасность существует. Я должен уйти и увести беду от дома.

– Поттер, да ты…

– Я ничьего мнения спрашивать не собираюсь, – братец хмуро сдвинул брови. – Всё решено, вещи я собрал. Сейчас мы включим эту штуку – надеюсь, она хотя бы на пару минут притормозит незваных гостей! – и я сразу же уйду. Твоё дело – успокоить маму и папу. Сделаешь? Я могу быть спокоен?

– Но ещё целый месяц каникул! Где ты будешь жить?

– Я буду недалеко, в «Дырявом котле». Родители знают, где это. Сниму номер, буду маячить у всех на виду. Всё в порядке, не волнуйся.

– Ночь на дворе! Как ты доберёшься до Лондона?

– Кевин, – обратился Гарри к своему нежданному помощнику, – допустим, мне примерещился Блэк, и я кинулся под защиту Нотта и его банды. Как, по-вашему, я могу появиться в Косом без помощи взрослых?

– «Ночной Рыцарь», – тот думал недолго. – Самое дебильное такси в обоих мирах. Можно вызвать взмахом палочки.

– Не пойдёт. Палочка в Хоге.

– Я вызову вам «Ночного Рыцаря», а сам аппарирую к «Дырявому котлу».

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Гарри, потрепал растерянного Дадли по голове и вскочил на ноги. – Сейчас принесу рюкзак, и мы посмотрим, на что годится учебник по рунам в руках у дилетанта.

– Гарри… – тихо позвал Дадли, но тот не ответил и, даже не обернувшись, скрылся в доме.

– Да ладно, парень, твой брат поступает правильно, – Кевин достал сигарету и закурил.

– Он думает, что я чёртов магл и ни на что полезное не гожусь, – буркнул Дадли обиженно.

Кевин вздохнул:  
– Финт с раной видел? Есть у меня подозрение, что по сравнению с нашим героем даже я – чёртов магл. Но мы, простецы, тоже кое-что можем, если не переть на этих мутантов грудь в грудь.

– Как убить мага? – Дадли вскинул голову и посмотрел Кевину в глаза.

– Тяжело. Тебе пока не по силам. Бокс?

– Как вы догадались?

– Телосложение и повадки. Боксёр, значит. Этого мало.

– Стрельба?

– Мозги, в основном. Как ни тренируйся в битье морд, стрельбе и метании ножей, маги сильнее, быстрее и живучей. Так что думай, прикидывай, анализируй, ищи обходные пути. Сила на силу не вариант, проиграешь.

– Понятно, – сник Дадли. – Сиди дома, мальчик, учи историю, играй в шахматы.

– Какие ещё шахматы? Только в карты! – засмеялся Кевин. – Желательно в дурной компании и непременно на деньги, понял?

– Зачем?

– Подлость, изворотливость и покер-фейс при любом раскладе. Ну как?

– Договорились.

– Молодец. Телефон продиктуй, буду звонить. Представлюсь по имени, хорошо?

Дадли послушно сообщил номер телефона и, поколебавшись, спросил:  
– Вы действительно аптекарь?

– Официально, – Кевин, откровенно рисуясь, выпустил пару колец дыма. – На самом деле я торгую запрещёнными зельями. Наркоторговец, если по-нашему. Страшно?

– Нет, – сказал Дадли и выдохнул с облегчением: наконец-то хоть один серьёзный человек во всем этом цирке! – О, наш беглец нарисовался! Вы же присмотрите за ним? Он, конечно, умник, герой и всё такое, но иногда такой дебил!

Кевин снова засмеялся:  
– Магия. Многое даёт и многое отнимает. Присмотрю и буду на связи.

Гарри вышел, волоча туго набитый рюкзак. Поверх своей футболки он зачем-то нацепил клетчатую «ковбойскую» рубашку Дадли, которая была ему едва не до колен.

– Модник, – оценил Даддерс и потёр глаза, не веря. Левое запястье братца «украшал» давний, успевший побелеть шрам.

– Так спокойнее, – покраснел Поттер. – Ладно, давайте закончим с этим.

Он бросил рюкзак на лужайку, снял с лейки штуку с дырочками и тонкой струйкой начал лить окровавленную воду в руны-канавки. В свете фонарей с улицы и магических огоньков, порхавших у самой земли, вода казалась чёрной, и Даддерс невольно поёжился. Не то чтобы ему было страшно, но как-то не по себе. Вдобавок на улице заметно похолодало, и прохладный ветерок неприятно гулял под тонкой рубашкой.

Старательно намочив все руны, остаток воды Гарри просто выплеснул на крыльцо так, что со ступеней, растекаясь, побежали тёмные струйки. В лужицу, скрывшую нацарапанную кинжалом птичью лапку, братец небрежно плюхнул коврик, который впитал лишнюю влагу.

– Сейчас придержи Злыдня, а утром приберёшь, хорошо? – попросил Гарри. – Маме и папе скажи, что я… Короче, я сам напишу. Не нужно волноваться, всё нормально, – он ткнулся Дадли носом в грудь и шумно вздохнул. – Господи, какой же я… Ладно, Большой Дэ, пока!

Поттер отлип от Дадли, резко выпрямился, прищурился, глядя куда-то внутрь себя, и сделал глубокий медленный вдох.

Пару секунд ничего не происходило, а потом трава под ногами Гарри мгновенно покрылась инеем. Резкий ледяной ветер хлестнул в грудь, и Даддерс задохнулся от восторга и ужаса: все тринадцать рун вспыхнули жутким фиолетовым светом и неведомо как отразились в ночном небе. Ветер усилился, странным образом не потревожив ни единый листочек на живой изгороди, и загудел-засвистел, гоняя по небу отражения рун, путая, меняя их местами, пока не разметал окончательно. Дадли моргнул и ахнул: на их дом и дворик опускалась сверкающая фиолетовая завеса. На мгновение погасли и снова зажглись фонари на улице. Ветер надрывно взвыл и внезапно прекратился. Руны потухли, завеса исчезла, а иней вокруг Гарри моментально растаял.

– Вроде получилось, – сказал Поттер и завертел головой, осматриваясь. – Кевин, как думаете?

– Дадли, бегом в дом! – рявкнул Кевин, и братья разом вздрогнули от неожиданности. – Лёг и быстро заснул! Такой выброс! Сейчас здесь будет половина аврората! Гарри, поспеши!

Даддерс подхватил на руки жалобно поскуливавшего пса и побежал в дом, но на пороге не выдержал и оглянулся. На мгновение ему померещился трёхэтажный – да ладно! – автобус дико знакомого фиолетового цвета. Однако в следующее мгновение улица уже была пуста – ни Гарри, ни Кевина.

– Пока, брат, – тихо прошептал Дадли, сердито шмыгнул носом и плечом утёр отчего-то заслезившиеся глаза: наверное, надуло этим дурацким ветром.

Он запустил Злыдня в чулан, поднялся на второй этаж, не раздеваясь, повалился на кровать и даже успел подумать, что завтра стоит наведаться в этот самый «Дырявый котёл»: проверить, в порядке ли Гарри. А затем комнату накрыла тьма, потому что на улице разом погасли все фонари.

Даддерс вскочил и выглянул в окно:  
– Что за…

Один из кустов изгороди вдруг на мгновение вспыхнул фиолетовым, с улицы раздался короткий крик. Затем последовала разноголосая ругань; внизу залаял Злыдень.

– Работает, – тихо засмеялся Дадли. – Поттер, экстрасенс чёртов, оно работает! Только теперь бы ещё объяснить маме, что пятна с крыльца отмывать нельзя!

* * *

Он опоздал.

Весь день и полночи он отсыпался в чьём-то саду (хозяева, похоже, надолго уехали), перед этим ограбив мясную лавку на увесистый шмат парной свинины. Сил немного прибавилось, и теперь он мог перекинуться в человека и обратно, не отдав концы. Мальчишке нужно было рассказать, как погибли его родители и как тот может погибнуть сам, если впустит в свою душу Госпожу. А там пусть зовёт авроров – долг выполнен, счёт закрыт, можно и помирать.

Счастье, что посчастливилось удрать из Азкабана всего-то через полгода с небольшим после серии внезапных допросов: мальчишка где-то засветился, его способностями заинтересовались Скримджер и Боунс. Всё оставшееся время ушло на вдохновенное враньё бывшим друзьям и приучение дементоров к собачьему облику – в камере он почти не оборачивался человеком, и последние крохи магии уходили на поддержание мышечной энергии. Пёс не дельфин, а дракклово море пересыхать не собиралось. Хорошо, что шанс бежать подвернулся летом, в другое время он утонул бы к Мордреду, не проплыв и мили.

Череда счастливых совпадений ясно говорила: он всё делает верно. Он успеет до малого совершеннолетия крестника, он всё ему расскажет, даст адрес склепа на Гриммо и тем исполнит свой долг.

Последним знаком стал инспекционный визит Фаджа. На газетной фотографии постаревшего и полысевшего Уизела со своим выводком – молодец, сукин сын! Не зря они с рыжей Молли половину войны протрахались! – он увидел знакомую до последней шерстинки на хвосте аниформу сволочи Петтигрю. Пожалованная министром газета чудесно спасала от сырости на стылой лежанке, а он всю ночь благодарил Годрика за подаренный шанс не только долги отдать, но и с предателем поквитаться.

Но вдруг, в двух мгновениях от цели, удача ему изменила.

Он опоздал.

Магловский домишко на Тисовой улице был окружен аврорами – пяток штурмовых троек, не меньше! – и обливиаторами. Он беззвучно зарычал и собрался идти напролом, чтобы дать мальчишке шанс уйти от облавы, но вовремя спохватился.

Мальчишки в доме не было – тот уже ушёл, озаботившись поставить на домик свою защиту: корявую, но мощную, что осадные щиты Хога.

Он опоздал.

Опоздал всюду.

Крестник сбежал из дома.

Крестник вышел на Изнанку.


	5. Глава 4

Опытный образец был очень неплох, и Дурсль решил, что следует ускорить запуск первой партии в производство. Старший мастер лишь довольно ухмыльнулся, когда Вернон протянул руку за дрелью:  
– Дайте-ка, Хопкинс, я сам попробую!

Рифлёная рукоять удобно легла в ладонь, Вернон приставил кончик сверла к доске и плавно нажал на клавишу выключателя. Однако вместо привычного жужжания раздался громкий стук. Дурсль озадаченно фыркнул и посмотрел на Хопкинса. Тот в недоумении развёл руками и растаял в воздухе. Стук повторился, хотя Вернон был уверен, что дрель обесточена.

– Колдовство! – ахнул он и выбросил проклятый инструмент в открытое окно.

Но это не помогло. Дрель снова застучала, а затем крикнула голосом Дадли:  
– Па, ма, вставайте! Подъём!

Только теперь Вернон понял, что спит и видит сон. Вернее, проснулся и слышит взволнованный вопль Даддерса:  
– Па, скорее же!

В голове у Вернона разом выстроились события вчерашнего дня: Мардж, телевизор, коньяк, Блэк, звонок в полицию, ужин, грустный Гарри… Гарри!

– О господи! – он сам не заметил, как вскочил на ноги. – Иду! Что случилось?

– Дорогой? – Петуния привстала на локте и сонно моргала. – Что здесь… Бог мой, уже девять! Завтрак! Я проспала завтрак!

Вернон наконец сообразил, где у халата рукава, и выбежал из спальни.

Дадли нетерпеливо подпрыгивал у двери и, не озаботившись приветствием, тут же доложил:  
– Па, Гарри ушёл к своим – я потом всё объясню! – и на прощание наколдовал нам защитный периметр. Эти дебилы ночью часа три в него бились, и ни фига! А теперь за забором топчется какой-то хрен и уговаривает впустить для разговора. Сказал, что он министр и хочет поговорить с магловским опекуном героя магической Британии Гарри Поттера.

Вернон секунды две осознавал новости, а потом круто развернулся и молча потопал в ванную. Стоило умыться, а потом обрядиться в лучший костюм. Всё-таки опекун героя, хоть и магловский. Заодно и к разговору с хреном подготовится.

Уже из-за двери он спросил у сына:  
– Какой именно министр? Надеюсь, не обороны?

– Да кто его знает, – отозвался Даддерс. – Но какой-то недоделанный, факт. Я ему сказал, что лорд у нас в гостях уже был, а министр – в первый раз. Он чего-то засуетился и начал выпытывать, что за лорд. Я ответил, и тогда он совсем психанул и взялся орать на свиту. Мол, сукины дети, вконец обленились, где были их глаза, чего стоит их хвалёная выучка и с какого такого ху… Ой! Короче, по какой причине такие интересные новости с утра пораньше, да ещё и от малолетнего магла.

Вернон посмотрел на подрагивающую в руке бритву и мысленно пожелал сыновьям заполучить потомство вдвое многочисленнее и втрое инициативнее, чем имелось у него самого. 

– Короче, па, мужик на взводе. Он отослал всех, кто сюда долбился с ночи, оставил только дежурную тройку и пообещал «уладить все возможные разногласия максимально приемлемым способом». Я правильно понял, что нашу полицию вызывать бесполезно?

– Он назвал тебя «малолетним маглом»? – холодно уточнил Вернон и плеснул в лицо ледяной водой.

– Знаешь, пап, – непривычно задумчивым тоном сказал Дадли, – кажется, я этого не должен был слышать. Но почему-то услышал.

Вернон вышел из ванной и наставил на сына указательный палец:  
– Ты сидишь в своей комнате с рукой на трубке телефона. Ясно?

– Ясно, – проворчал Даддерс. – Тётю будить?

– Она до сих пор спит?!

– Это, – виновато вздохнул Дадли, – я тоже потом расскажу.

– Куда ушёл Гарри?

– Сказал, остановится в «Дырявом котле». Пап, не ругай его! Он за нас испугался очень.

Вернон молча указал сыну на дверь детской и направился в спальню за костюмом.

Туни сидела перед зеркалом, бессильно уронив руки на колени, но не плакала.

– Милая, – Дурсль обнял её за плечи и легко прикоснулся губами к щеке, – я всё улажу, не волнуйся. Останься здесь, прошу тебя.

– Нет! – Петуния тряхнула головой и выпрямилась. – Я спущусь, как только приведу себя в порядок. Ступай, я скоро буду.

– Но, Туни…

– Дорогой, Гарри и мой сын тоже. Не спорь!

Вернон закончил с переодеванием, не спеша, спустился вниз и вышел из дому. Снаружи, у изгороди, и впрямь топтался какой-то невысокий коренастый тип в зелёном котелке.

– Доброе утро, господин министр, – степенно поприветствовал его Дурсль и с достоинством повёл рукой в сторону дома. – Вы желали говорить со мной? Проходите.

– А… Э-э… Здравствуйте, – тип слегка замялся и снял котелок. – Простите, вас не затруднит выйти наружу и, гм… И провести меня внутрь?

Вернон решил ничему не удивляться. Он вышел на тротуар, вежливо взял министра под локоток и провёл по дорожке к дому. Перед крыльцом тип побледнел и встал как вкопанный.

– Нет ли в вашем доме другого входа?

– Чем же вам не угодил этот? – кротко поинтересовался Вернон.

Министр поморщился и потёр нагрудный карман старомодного сюртука:  
– Амулет сгорит. Фамильный, жалко.

По-прежнему ничем не удивлённый Вернон привёл нежданного гостя к открытому настежь окну гостиной, а сам вернулся к крыльцу и вошёл в свой дом через дверь.

Министр уже находился внутри и был занят тем, что чрезвычайно галантным поклоном приветствовал Петунию.

– Доброе утро! Счастлив познакомиться, миссис Дурсль! Меня зовут Корнелиус Фадж, я возглавляю министерство магии. Прошу прощения за бестактное вторжение, но дело у меня чрезвычайно важное.

Глядя на раскланивающегося Фаджа, Вернон уверенно причислил господина министра к тем, кого больше никогда в жизни не желал бы видеть. Причину неприязни он сейчас и сам не смог бы определить: то ли «малолетний магл» в адрес сына, то ли холодный и цепкий взгляд прожжённого циника в сочетании с безукоризненно любезной улыбкой – бог весть. Не нравился мистер Фадж мистеру Дурслю, и точка.

– Не скрою, ваш воспитанник доставил нам хлопот своим побегом из дома, – министр улыбнулся ещё любезнее и театрально приложил руку к сердцу. – Но мальчик не виноват в сегодняшнем переполохе, нет. Виной всему беглый преступник Сириус Блэк. Видите ли…

– Этот тот негодяй, которого вчера показывали в новостях по телевизору? – сердито перебил его Вернон. – Значит, мальчишке не показалось? Он вчера с утра закатил безобразную истерику, пришлось звонить в полицию и просить констебля об одолжении. Само собой, полицейские никакого Блэка не обнаружили. Мы живём в приличном районе, знаете ли!

Петуния, чопорно поджав губы, кивнула, подтверждая слова мужа.

– Директор Дамблдор обещал, что никаких проблем не будет, – прибавила она. – Однако являетесь вы и говорите, что проблема имеется. Как это понимать? Мы люди порядочные, и свою часть уговора исполняем в точности!

Улыбка Фаджа несколько поблекла.

– Директор Дамблдор? Вы говорили с ним? Когда?

– Он написал письмо моей жене, – недовольно проворчал Вернон, не уточняя, что это чёртово письмо было написано больше десяти лет назад и информации содержало меньше, чем почтовая марка. – Обещал защиту и отсутствие незваных гостей. Врал, выходит? И куда делся мальчишка? Мне снова звонить в полицию? Кошмар!

– Что скажут соседи? – поддержала его Туни. – Какой стыд!

Министр хотел было что-то сказать, но Вернон его опередил:  
– Мало нам было визита этого молодчика в прошлом году! Боевик, прости господи! Террорист в моём доме! Тоже врал про защиту, а рожа как у последнего головореза! Что у вас там вообще творится? Безобразие!

Фадж быстренько перекроил улыбку из любезной в печальную. По гладкой его морде ни о чём догадаться было нельзя, но Вернон не вчера родился: министр как минимум встревожился. Похоже, старый лжец Дамблдор исправно портил кровь всем, до кого мог дотянуться.

– Сожалею, – склонил голову министр, – что вам пришлось поволноваться, но вашим бедам пришёл конец. Гарри находится под моим личным присмотром. До начала школьных занятий мы разместим его в гостинице под охраной. Впредь никто не посмеет вам докучать.

– Отлично, – Вернон сделал вид, что обрадовался, и Петуния тоже растянула губы в фальшивой улыбке.

– Прекрасно, – согласился Фадж.

Беседа увяла, и Дурсль собрался уже указать гостю на дверь. Точнее, на окно. Однако в руках у министра внезапно оказалась короткая указка тёмного дерева, и он быстро махнул ею в сторону Вернона:  
– Легилименс!

«Волшебная палочка!» – понял Вернон и непроизвольно зажмурился, ожидая… Бог знает, чего было ожидать, но сейчас он отчаянно жалел, что доверился первому встречному колдуну, впустил того в дом, самолично – идиот, идиот! – провёл через защиту, что сотворил Гарри! Сейчас из-за него, легковерного дурака, сделают что-нибудь ужасное с Туни, с Мардж и – о боже! – с Дадли!

В себя его привело злобное рычание Злыдня. Запертый в чулане пёс заскрёбся в дверь и хрипло залаял. Вернон открыл глаза и успел застать неподдельное изумление на лице Фаджа, с которым тот уставился на свою палочку. Давать опомниться бесстыжему гаду было нельзя, и Дурсль рявкнул, подражая умнице Злыдню:  
– Вы что же это, колдовать здесь вздумали? Да как вы… Прочь! Ступайте прочь!

Дом тряхнуло, сверкнула фиолетовая вспышка, и Фадж вскрикнул, обронив палочку и схватившись за грудь.

– Па, стой! – заорал Даддерс, перевесившись через перила лестницы. – Стой, хватит! Сейчас его опять приложит, и куда труп девать будем?

– Э… – растерялся Вернон. – Что?

– Ты велел ему убираться. Защита сработала и приложила этого козла. А того козла, Нотта, не трогала, потому что он всю дорогу на одном колене простоял и про палку свою вшивую даже не вспомнил. Зато теперь понятно, как она работает! Класс!

– Сынок! – простонала Петуния. – Сыночек, уходи! Беги в полицию!

– Вот уж нет, – Даддерс спустился ещё на пару ступенек и ловко перемахнул через перила. – Я лучше директору Дамблдору письмо напишу. Он будет рад, – сын противно ухмыльнулся и потопал к чулану, чтобы выпустить заходившегося в свирепом лае пса.

– Это недоразумение, – просипел Фадж, отнимая руку от груди. – Чудовищное недоразумение!

– Ага, – буркнул Даддерс и прикрикнул на Злыдня: – Сидеть! Тихо!

– Что вы хотели сделать? – сурово сдвинул брови Вернон. – У магов принято нападать на хозяев дома?

– Прошу прощения, – Фадж снова потёр грудь и поморщился. – Вы меня неправильно поняли. Я просто хотел узнать, откуда на магловском доме такие мощные чары. Ночью в доме несовершеннолетнего волшебника был зафиксирован огромный выброс магии. Это грубое нарушение Статута о секретности. Пресекать подобное – моя прямая обязанность.

– Ваша прямая обязанность – держать преступников внутри тюрем, а не снаружи, – устало сказал Вернон. – С остальным же обращайтесь к мистеру Дамблдору. Нам была обещана защита от магов, мы её получили. Я доволен. А вы?

– Учитывая обстоятельства… – Фадж вздохнул, залез в наружный карман сюртука и достал нечто сильно оплавленное, ранее, вероятно, бывшее каким-то украшением.

– Поделом, – не удержался Вернон.

Министр подобрал оброненную палочку, воткнул её в левый рукав и поклонился Петунии:  
– Ещё раз прошу прощения, миссис Дурсль. Поверьте, у меня и в мыслях не было вредить вам и вашим родным. Вы меня неправильно поняли.

– Передайте мальчишке, – сказал Вернон, – что лучше бы ему сидеть дома. Но если он решил, что умнее меня и директора школы, то пусть пеняет на себя. Я бизнесмен, я соблюдаю договоры. Уж коль я пообещал присмотреть за вашим героем до школы, я так и делаю. Но бегать за ним и уговаривать поберечься… Пусть живёт как знает, я ему не отец.

Министр Фадж натянуто улыбнулся, ещё раз поклонился и полез в окно. Вопреки ожиданиям, прыгать он не стал, а плавно опустился на дорожку, поддерживаемый неведомой силой.

– Прикольно, – оценил Дадли и тоже забрался на подоконник. – Я проведу вас, мистер министр. Ма, не волнуйся, ничего со мной не сделается.

Он спрыгнул вниз, а Петуния молча заплакала. Вернон кинулся её утешать, наплевав на горячую иглу, засевшую под левой лопаткой.

– За-ши-бись! – Мардж сошла вниз, уселась прямо на ступени лестницы и поманила к себе Злыдня. – Вот это у меня племянничек! Знай наших!

* * *

«Дебильное такси» прибыло немедля, едва Кевин помахал палочкой и отступил в тень от живой изгороди. Высоченный автобус возник ниоткуда, порадовал спящий городок пронзительным визгом тормозов, а вдобавок ещё и заревел-загудел клаксоном.

Ослеплённый светом громадных фар, Гарри испуганно чертыхнулся, отпрыгнул, споткнулся о рюкзак и шлёпнулся на задницу. Будь где-то рядом Блэк, небось от души восхитился бы героическим крестником. Но по счастью, беглый преступник бегал где-то ещё, а Гарри, открыв рот, разглядывал ярко-фиолетовый борт трёхэтажного – «Офигеть!» – автобуса.

– Добро пожаловать! – дверь открылась, на тротуар выскочил тип в красном и отбарабанил явно заученный текст: – Это автобус для ведьм и волшебников, попавших в трудную ситуацию! Взмахните палочкой, и мы… – тут он заметил Гарри, недоверчиво прищурился и уточнил: – Ты ведь это… Ситуация у тебя трудная?

– Спрашиваешь! – отмер Гарри, вскочил на ноги, подхватил рюкзак и прошмыгнул внутрь.

– Привет, я Стэн Шанпайк, ваш кондуктор на этот вечер, – представился тип, с любопытством разглядывая Гарри, и с грохотом захлопнул дверь. – А почему ты на земле сидел?

– Устал, – буркнул Гарри и внезапно понял, что это правда. Двое суток без сна, помноженные на истраченные нервы и неслабую кровопотерю, кажется, исчерпали его до донышка. Он зевнул, поморгал внезапно заслезившимися глазами и огляделся. Сидений в автобусе не было. Вдоль занавешенных окон стояли старомодные кровати с бронзовыми спинками, и Гарри тотчас захотелось упасть на одну них и отключиться хотя бы часа на три.

– Как тебя зовут?

Гарри с некоторым усилием перевел взгляд с ближайшей подушки на Стэна, оказавшегося совсем молодым парнем, лопоухим и прыщавым.

– Кондуктор? Сколько платить?

– Одиннадцать сиклей! За четырнадцать получишь кружку горячего какао, а за пятнадцать – грелку и зубную щётку любого цвета. Как зовут, спрашиваю?

Гарри едва не застонал от накатившего блаженства. Кровать, горячее какао и грелка! То что нужно волшебнику в трудной ситуации! Может, кому-то такси и дебильное, но никак не потратившемуся в ноль колдуну.

«Кажется, я начал постигать магическую логику!» – хихикнул он про себя, затем отчего-то представил Грейнджер, возмутившуюся нелепой обстановкой салона, и рассмеялся вслух.

– Чего ржёшь-то? – обиделся Стэн и заорал кому-то, скрытому высокой спинкой водительского сиденья: – Трогай!

– Прости, это я от радости, – повинился Гарри и сунул руку за пазуху, «доставая» дедов кошель. – Какао сладкий-пресладкий и грелку погорячее. Меня зовут… Тебе обязательно знать?

– Натворил, что ли, делов? – подозрительно прищурился Стэн, но деньги взял и снова крикнул: – Чего стоим? Поехали!

– Не ори! – отозвались недовольно. – Сова моя прилетела, «Пророк» принесла. Я и так с ней уже три раза за ночь разминулся. Едем.

– А куда едем-то? – спохватился Гарри. – Мне в Лондон нужно, к «Дырявому котлу».

Тут автобус взревел и резко рванул с места. Зазвенели, сталкиваясь спинками, кровати, задребезжали привинченные к стенам подсвечники, шторы на окнах взметнулись и опали, а Гарри едва устоял на ногах, вцепившись в форменную куртку Стэна.

– Не думай, и не упадёшь, – снисходительно усмехнулся кондуктор, и пока Гарри силился осмыслить его совет, продолжил: – Доставим в любую точку мира! Только под воду не получится. Вот твоё место, – он ткнул рукой в кровать, стоявшую сразу за водительским сиденьем. – А это наш водитель, Эрни Прэнг.

Гарри коротко кивнул пожилому магу в магловских очках с толстыми стёклами, пнул рюкзак с прохода под кровать и собрался было рухнуть на застланную цветастым одеялом постель, когда увидел, что творится за лобовым стеклом.

– Как это? – дрожащим голосом сказал он, с ужасом наблюдая, как «дебильное такси» несётся прямо в фонарный столб, а тот будто отпрыгивает с дороги и мгновенно пропадает из виду. Гарри на секунду прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, автобус проезжал сквозь декоративные кусты на обочине, загадочным образом оставляя их позади. Улица была незнакомой. Город, кажется, тоже. – Где это мы?

– В Уэльсе вроде, – отозвался Стэн. – Да, Эрн?

– Угу. Ступай-ка разбуди миссис Марш. Вот-вот будем в Абергавени.

Кондуктор вздохнул и потопал наверх по узенькой деревянной лестнице.

До сегодняшней ночи Гарри был твёрдо уверен, что ему повезло ухватить у Поттеров кусочек фамильного дара. Теперь, сидя внутри штуки, зачарованной настоящим мастером – мастерами? – своего дела, понимал, что его личный уровень пространственной магии чуть выше, чем у книзла. Это не радовало: значит, фокусы с каминами, дверями и паролями имели совершенно иную природу. Но думать сейчас об этом было нельзя: для начала переварить бы чёртову пляску рун в небе, страшную и совершенно неожиданную. Для сохранения душевного спокойствия стоило сосредоточиться на текущих делах, например, на поездке в «Ночном Рыцаре».

– Маглы нас… – Гарри поспешно зажмурился, не желая видеть, как мостом авторазвязки автобусу снесёт третий этаж. – Не замечают?

– Не видят, не слышат и даже не чуют, – заверил его водитель и добавил мрачно: – Они ж вообще все тупицы!

Гарри открыл глаза; мост исчез.

– Не все, – хрипло выдохнул он. – Физики и математики, например, с удовольствием увидели, услышали и учуяли бы этого вашего «Рыцаря». Даже пощупали бы, не будь Статута.

Прэнг помолчал, а потом спросил тихо:  
– Ты имя не назвал. Взаправду что-то натворил? Довезём куда велишь, хоть в Тимбукту, но мы под клятвой. Сольём память в думосбор как миленькие. Ты знаешь, что такое думосбор?

– Теоретически, – кивнул Гарри. – Не волнуйтесь, я ничего не натворил. Меня зовут Гарри Поттер, мистер Прэнг, очень приятно.

Водитель опять помолчал, а потом тяжко вздохнул:  
– Правильно, что Шанпайку не сказал… Не сказали, мистер Поттер. Вот он действительно тупица. Возьмите газету. Там, на первой полосе.

– Не мистер, – мотнул головой Гарри и протянул руку за газетой. – Просто по имени.

Он развернул газету и, не сдержавшись, ругнулся: с колдографии на него смотрел Сириус Блэк в полосатой тюремной робе, а огромный заголовок гласил: «Блэк всё ещё на свободе!».

– Точно в «Дырявый котёл»? – так же тихо спросил Прэнг. – Может, сразу в министерство?

«Почему бы не сразу в гроб? – подумал Гарри, представляя, что сейчас творится в отделе по контролю за магией несовершеннолетних. – Я же выдал себя, кретин! Поставил, называется, оберег! Отчего он так полыхнул? Я же просто руны чертил, а не потрошил чёрных кошек заживо! Поттер, придурок, если не выйдет спихнуть переполох на «кровную защиту матери», пойдёшь обживать Лютный. А то и сразу Запретный лес!»

– Зачем? – вслух удивился он и положил газету на место. – Не нужно. Скажите, пожалуйста, а когда мы приедем? Хотелось бы вздремнуть.

– Пара часов у тебя есть, – в голосе у водителя слышалось сочувствие. – Напомни Шанпайку о заказе, небось, вылетело уже из дырявой головы.

Гарри кивнул и прилёг на кровать, но спать внезапно перехотелось. Его одолели тревожные мысли, и прокол с установкой защиты беспокоил всё больше и больше. Чтобы дело не закончилось безымянной могилкой в диких землях или койкой в какой-нибудь секретной камере Отдела тайн, врать придётся много и складно. Часть легенды надо продумать прямо сейчас, а вот что по этому поводу скажет Сметвик, думать, наоборот, не стоит: тогда лучше сразу выпрыгнуть из «Рыцаря» на ходу.

Гарри всё-таки прикрыл глаза: мельтешение жизнерадостного Стэна мешало ему сосредоточиться. Тот сначала высаживал на остановке даму в дорожной мантии, потом нёс Гарри какао (половину пролил и бегал за другой чашкой), затем суетился, наполняя кипятком грелку, и наконец плюхнулся на скамеечку рядом с водителем и взялся вслух читать статью из «Пророка».

Так Гарри узнал, что министр Фадж известен своей раздражительностью, но призывает магическое сообщество к спокойствию, а магловский премьер-министр поклялся, что о магическом происхождении Блэка не узнает ни один магл.

– На вампира похож, а? – Стэн сунул Гарри колдографию под нос. – Поговаривают, он был ближайшим соратником Того-Самого. Представляешь? Знаешь, как было? Окружили авроры его на улице, маглы кишмя кишат! Он ка-ак махнул палкой – тринадцать трупов и пол-улицы в руинах! Небось, у обливиаторов работёнки было по горло. Что они тогда маглам наплели?

– Взрыв газа, – мрачно буркнул Прэнг. – Завязывай трепаться и займись делом. Скоро Абердин.

– Ага! – Стэн бросил газету и опять помчался наверх.

– Взрыв газа, – зачем-то повторил водитель и добавил: – Тогда писали, что Блэк хохотал при задержании, радовался людским смертям. Его и раньше называли сумасшедшим, а после тюрьмы он, верно, окончательно свихнулся. Будь осторожен, Гарри.

Бестолковый некромант Поттер покрепче прижал к себе грелку и поблагодарил за заботу.

Ни одной умной мысли в голову так и не пришло, и потому он решил пойти проверенным путём – прикинуться идиотом. Мол, увидел Блэка в новостях по телевизору, а потом и на соседней улице. Испугался, сказал опекунам, те позвонили в полицию. Бежать из дома решил, потому что маг он никакой, да и палочка осталась в школе. Об аврорской засаде ему не сообщали, верно? Будь он в курсе, что его охраняют, не убежал бы. Больше он ничего не знает и ужасно боится Блэка.

«Пусть сами выясняют, что полыхало и кто виноват, – решил Гарри, – а я несчастный сирота, искалеченный Тем-Самым-Террористом. Блеять, хныкать и жалобно таращиться – вот всё, что ты должен делать, Поттер! Блин, да как же я с этой защитой облажался-то?! Прав папа, куда не влезу, сразу всё идёт наперекосяк!»

После остановки в Абердине, где сошла целая толпа магов (бывалых путешественников, как рассудил Гарри, глядя на их ночные халаты и колпаки), «Рыцарь» покатил в Лондон. Всю дорогу Поттер с благоговением наблюдал, как автобус распугивает уличные фонари, кусты и деревья, и гадал, кто и зачем сделал «Ночного Рыцаря».

Уже светало, когда автобус, визжа тормозами, остановился у «Дырявого котла».

– Прибыли! – весело сообщил Стэн и помог Гарри надеть рюкзак. Он распахнул дверь и вдруг застыл, вытаращив глаза, а потом завопил: – Эрн! Ты только посмотри!

Гарри проследил за его взглядом и похолодел: у входа в паб стоял сам министр магии Корнелиус Фадж. 

* * *

Дом был ужасен: громадный особняк с гигантскими окнами, высоченными потолками, длиннющими коридорами и широченными лестницами. Вообще-то, Хогвартс был намного больше и куда как менее ухожен, но парадоксальным образом ощущался именно что домом, а не кошмаром. Здесь же всё заставляло чувствовать себя ничтожеством: от двусветной гостиной сплошь в белом мраморе и хрустале до какой-нибудь дверной ручки, кованной гоблинами из самородного серебра веке эдак в тринадцатом.

Роскошь убранства Панси ещё смогла бы пережить: её саму не в Лютном подобрали. Но как можно было выстроить такой огромный дом без единого уютного уголка? Куда ни плюнь, прямые линии, идеальная симметрия и окна в пол, а немногие простенки заняты портретами надменных беловолосых красавцев и красавиц или голубыми щитами с серебряными драконами. Ничего яркого, пёстрого или просто миленького, купленного мимоходом в Косом: лишь выбеленный дуб, ослепительно-белый фарфор, начищенное серебро и вездесущий хрусталь.

В первый день плена в Малфой-мэноре Панси надеялась, что в отведённой ей спальне сможет отдохнуть от засилья белого, серебряного и голубого. Не тут-то было. Вместо нормального балдахина над постелью кружила метель из прозрачной кисеи, а сама кровать стояла в самом центре большой полупустой комнаты. Всю ночь несчастной Панси снились заунывный свист зимнего ветра и голодный волчий вой над заснеженной равниной.

За завтраком она, верно, выглядело так уныло, что Хорёк даже поинтересовался её здоровьем. Теодор, бесчувственное чучело, безмятежно уплетал яичницу с беконом и казался вполне довольным жизнью.

Панси со вздохом перевела взгляд в собственную тарелку и передёрнулась: аккуратные круги желтков смотрелись вызывающе ярко. Яичницу хотелось выбросить, чтобы не портить торжественную красоту сервировки. На этой тарелке намного уместнее смотрелся бы кусочек льда в окружении обрезков голубого шёлка.

Мысль была настолько дикой и _чужой_ , что Панси совершенно позабыла о правилах хорошего тона. Мамино воспитание требовало поблагодарить за заботу, посетовать на лёгкую мигрень и приступить к трапезе, но вместо этого Панси только жалобно всхлипнула:  
– Как ты тут живёшь?

– Счастливо, Паркинсон! – мгновенно окрысился Малфой. – Что не так?

– Всё! – выдохнула пошедшая вразнос Панси, а Теодор нахмурился и отложил вилку. – Тут так… Так… Ужасно!

– Ах, простите, ваше величество, – неприятным голосом сказал Малфой. – Парадные залы закрыты, чтобы насмерть не загонять оставшихся здесь домовиков. Вас приняли в хозяйском крыле дома, а личные покои не обязаны быть роскошными, лишь удобными!

Панси открыла рот и посмотрела на хрустальную люстру, похожую на замёрзший водопад. Эта штука на полтысячи свечей стоила, наверное, как шесть дюжин пар сапог из драконьей кожи наилучшей выделки, и висела здесь лишь для того… Для того, чтобы висеть.

– Мой замок, помнится, тебе тоже не понравился, – проворчал Тео, и Панси, спохватившись, закрыла рот. – Уж снизойди как-нибудь к нашему убожеству, а?

– С ума сошли? – возмутилась Панси, сообразив наконец, в чём её обвиняют. – Уж если это не роскошь, – она возмущённо указала пальцем на злополучную люстру, – то я в жизни роскоши не видела! Тут просто страшно! Пусто, холодно и страшно!

Возмущение на лице Хорька сменилось задумчивостью, а Теодор недоумённо огляделся вокруг.

– Здесь тихо, просторно и ничего не мельтешит перед глазами, – сказал Тео и пожал плечами. – Самое место, чтобы отдохнуть. Хотя пару витражиков воткнуть не помешало бы. Разноцветное солнце – это самое красивое, что я видел в жизни.

– И камин, – уточнил Малфой, улыбнувшись. – Обычный, не дымолётный.

– Само собой, – кивнул Тео и засмеялся. – Соображаешь. Мне тут хорошо, не парься.

– Хорошо? – пролепетала покрасневшая Панси и крепко зажмурилась от стыда. Какое счастье, что леди Малфой завтракает у себя!

– Ешь, Паркинсон! – велел Хорёк. – Потом я покажу тебе собственные комнаты, и мы поговорим. Идёт?

Едва Панси затолкала в себя завтрак, Драко крепко ухватил её за руку и поволок из гостиной.

– Вот! – сказал он, распахнув одну из дверей. – Любуйся!

Всё ещё полыхающая щеками Панси огляделась и покачала головой. Апартаменты наследника Малфоев, казалось, состояли из одних окон, а у кровати не имелось ни балдахина, ни изголовья. Даже небольшая полка с книгами была без задней стенки и стояла рядом с кроватью.

– Шкафы, шторы? – печально поинтересовалась Панси. – Памятные безделушки?

– В окна заглядывать некому, одежда в гардеробной, – добросовестно отчитался Малфой и важно ткнул пальцем себе в лоб. – А память у меня и без всякого пыльного барахла отличная! Вопросы?

Панси лишь вздохнула и приготовилась долго и многословно просить прощения. Её действительно приняли как близкого человека – в хозяйских покоях. А она, неблагодарная…

– Моя комната тоже была просторной, – немного грустно сказал Теодор и обнял Панси за плечи. – Только окон поменьше. Почему раньше про безделушки не сказала? Я бы голову не ломал, чем тебя порадовать. Там в старых сундуках чего только нет. Попроси у леди Линды ключи, вдруг найдёшь что по душе. Или в Косой сходим, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – в очередной раз вздохнула Панси. Лучшим подарком от Тео были бы хоть крохи понимания, но прогулка по Косому – тоже ничего.

– Парадные залы будем смотреть? В принципе, там нет ничего интересного. Мебель и картины в чехлах, а ковры и мелочёвку убрали в кладовые.

Панси осмотром интерьеров сыта была по горло, но Тео неожиданно сказал:  
– Большой бальный зал. Мои родители там познакомились. Можно?

Малфой хлопнул его по плечу и, сделав знак следовать за собой, молча зашагал по коридору.

Бальный зал потряс бы воображение любого, но Панси, ясное дело, теперь было не пронять. Да и с чего тут падать в обморок? Зал как зал: в лепнине и позолоте, вычурный и яркий, бессовестно похожий на тронные залы всех европейских монархов разом. Надо думать, в родню к Малфоям затесались вовсе не вейлы, а парочка нюхлеров. Тем тоже блестящие цацки, по-хорошему, ни на что не сдались, но ведь воруют, прячут, берегут. Зачем? Лишь Мерлин да Скамандер ведают.

Панси присела на укрытый чехлом стул, один из длинного ряда таких же, выстроившихся вдоль стены, и с некоторым даже умилением уставилась на расписной потолок. Там, в голубом до приторности небе, среди облаков резвились ангелочки, херувимчики и прочая пухлозадая братия. Панси заинтересованно прищурилась и громко хихикнула, потому что один из них, игравший на серебряной арфе, на лицо был точь-в-точь Локхарт.

– Что смешного, Паркинсон? – прошипел Хорёк и плюхнулся рядом. – Совсем без мозгов, что ли?

Он ткнул рукой в сторону непривычно тихого Теодора, который неподвижно стоял у дальнего от входа окна.

– Да! – внезапно разозлилась Панси. – Без мозгов! И без всякой надежды ими обзавестись! Страдай!

Подлый Хорь не был бы подлым Хорём, растеряйся он хоть на секунду.

– Вот так всегда, – скорчил обиженную рожу он. – Кто-то без мозгов, а страдаю я! Со спальней вроде разобрались. В честь чего теперешняя истерика?

– В честь всего! – огрызнулась Панси. – Что вы, придурки, учудили такое, что нас здесь заперли?

– А что, в кухне не насвистели в уши?

– Представь себе, нет!

* * *

Вообще-то Панси очень надеялась, что «насвистят». Кухонные сплетни Нотт-мэнора всегда отличались редкой достоверностью, а точностью предсказаний могли посоперничать с любым из легендарных провидцев на выбор. Ради такого дела даже мать Панси, женщина мудрая и осторожная в решениях, сменила атласную мантию и неизменные пяльцы на холщовый фартук и крепкие башмаки. Леди Флинт сомневалась в новой работнице лишь до той минуты, как из печи вынули хлебы: ровные, высокие, духмяные.

– Дочка пекаря – это вам не в лужу плюнуть! – незнакомо усмехнулась мама и гордо подбоченилась. – Французских пирожных не обещаю, но хлеб и пироги – всегда. Заодно и за Панси присмотрю – года такие, что глаз да глаз.

– Точно! А как же! Сами ночей не спим! – заволновались дамы Ковена. – Отвернёшься на миг – хлоп! – снова учудили!

– Ой, хватит, сороки! – оборвала гомон леди Линда. – Ежели дети шалят, значит, правильно мы, девоньки, живём. В Лютном, поди, не озоруют: с малолетства все взрослые. В такой страх потом вырастают, не приведи Мерлин. А у нас что? Баловство и баловство, никому не скучно. Ни им, ни нам, ни розгам. За работу, мои славные, вечером отдохнём. Давай-ка, миссис Паркинсон, принимай дела.

– Клара, – махнула рукой мама и засмеялась. – Сколько народу-то у вас?

Панси же замерла в уголочке и только рот разевала оглушённым карасём: вот вам и чопорная дама из богатой семьи! Вот вам пяльцы, назидательные чтения и кружевные зонтики! Да мама, оказывается, деревянной лопатой машет почище, чем весь Ковен палочками! Охренеть, как сказал бы некультурный женишок. Целый, кстати, наследный лорд.

«Что-то сильно не так с богатыми домами и титулами», – решила тогда Панси, зачислила себя в счастливые исключения и навострила уши. Мама ставила закваску и попутно делилась новой сплетней о каком-то престарелом аптекаре из Косого, что спустил на обольщение смазливой юницы целое состояние и, само собой, остался без денег, но с рогами на зависть самому Херну-охотнику.

Новый человек, да ещё такой понимающий и осведомлённый, заставил местное общество припомнить все до единого слухи и перемыть кости всем встречным-поперечным, а некоторым – по три раза. Но даже этот беспощадно-совершенный механизм сбора и интерпретации новостей выдал два крупных сбоя подряд, и оба – кто бы сомневался! – пришлись на Малфоев.

Первая неудача постигла кухонный Визенгамот в попытках понять, куда, как и зачем пропал великолепный Люциус. Жаркие споры кипели не стихая, потому что фактов было, что жалости у пятиногов – вовсе никаких.

Дамы с азартом аврорских дознавателей трясли мужей и детей на предмет сговора и заговора, но безуспешно – никто и ничего не знал. Панси, поддавшись всеобщему помешательству, даже попыталась подлизаться к Хорьку, но тот облаял её «тупой уткой» и на три дня сбежал за стены крепости. С собой он прихватил друга Тео, а это могло значить только одно – Хорь сам не знает, куда подевался его папаша, и оттого переживает. В смысле, бесится.

Оставался самый рискованный способ разжиться хоть какой-нибудь информацией, и хозяйки взялись осторожно подбивать леди Линду напрямую спросить у Нарциссы: ледяная красавица из жуткой семейки отчего-то благоволила матриарху тролльего рода. 

Леди Флинт не решалась предать высокое доверие: умирала от любопытства, но терпела и одёргивала прочих: «А давай-ка я тебя спрошу, где блудит твой муженёк и часто ли при этом вспоминает вашу свадьбу?»

Однако оказалось, что и этот способ ничего не дал бы. Как-то вечером, когда чужих на кухне не осталось, Нарцисса Малфой пришла сама. Под всеобщее ошарашенное молчание ножками в изящных туфельках проследовала к большому столу, грациозно уселась на табурет, подпёрла холёной ручкой безупречно гладкую щёку и грустно молвила:  
– Линда, на тебя вся надежда. На вас, милые дамы. Вы же всё-всё знаете. Скажите, где его носит?

– Не знаем, – не стала хитрить леди Флинт, степенно разгладила передник и села напротив: – Ничего мы про твоего не знаем. Ужинала хоть? Девоньки, чайник кипел?

Вёдерный чайник едва не расплавился, когда несколько любопытных ведьм одновременно махнули палочками, а на столе мигом оказались вазочки с вареньем, блюдо с булочками, горшочек наисвежайших сливок и даже коробка с шоколадными помадками.

Нарцисса молча покачала головой и вроде как собралась всхлипнуть, но лишь стиснула зубы и выпрямилась.

– Он совершенно точно живой, – сказала она сухо. – Этот его рождественский дикарь исчез вместе с ним. Самый простой вывод – у моего муженька сейчас медовый месяц. Очередной. А если нет? Вдруг подвал? Вдруг…

Тут леди Флинт молча хлопнула себя по лбу и поднялась.

– Что? – перепугались дамы, а леди Малфой совершенно не аристократично закрыла себе рот рукой.

– Соберите-ка мне корзину снеди, – распорядилась леди Линда и призвала мантию с капюшоном. – Большую корзину, и мяса не жалейте. Хлеба положите свежего и кувшин молока. Побольше. Яиц ещё. Рыбу вроде потрошили утром? На леднике? Тоже положите.

– Куда столько? – загалдели хозяйки. – Что ты затеяла?

– Никак сама от мужа решила сбежать? – миссис Причард отмахнула большой ломоть от головки сыра и обернула в чистую ветошь. – Давно пора!

– Домой схожу, – со значением произнесла леди Флинт и подмигнула ахнувшей Нарциссе. – Собачек покормлю.

Линда Флинт ушла, левитируя тяжеленную корзину, а леди Малфой гневно воскликнула:  
– Вот же я тупица, и как только не догадалась! Ведь на поверхности!

– Легко, – пожала плечами миссис Бэддок. – Мало ли хитрых заклинаньиц в роду у прирождённых – прошу прощения, мэм! – обманщиков? Мужья у нас – ребята непростые, а врать их Мерлин ещё в утробе, видать, учил.

– И главное, не каются! – подхватила миссис Блетчли. – Даже если поймаешь на горячем, отнекивается до последнего, а потом целоваться лезет и плетёт, будто не хотел, мол, волновать! Сам бы попробовал так не волноваться!

– Я и говорю, непростые, – продолжила миссис Бэддок. – Нам не ровня. Оттого мы держимся вместе, миледи. Как овцы, прошу прощения. Всех не заколдуешь, всем головы не заморочишь. Глядишь, кто-то и мемекнет вовремя.

– Клуб, – усмехнулась Нарцисса. – Умно, дамы. Членство как оплачивать?

Тут затаившуюся в уголочке Панси заметили и отправили спать.

Наутро же снова сплетничали обо всём на свете, но только не об исчезновении Люциуса Малфоя. Панси же чуть мозгами не двинулась, пытаясь сложить в голове папашу Хорька и прожорливых собачек, да так и бросила это бесполезное занятие.

Собачки и собачки. Охотничьи, наверное.

Второй прокол у овечьего клуба случился на младшем Малфое, и был особенно обидным, потому как подлый Хорь бессовестно воспользовался всеобщим переполохом после небывалого доселе события: на старую крепость напали драконы.

Вообще-то этих драконов звали Марк Флинт и Терри Ургхарт. Как вздыхали маменьки на кухне, подвело парней то, что виски было дорогим: легко пилось и весело гуляло в крови. Будь вместо «Старого Огдена» какой-нибудь горлодёр из богатой коллекции Флинта-старшего, вторую бутылку они не осилили бы. «Задрыхли бы, и всё, – сокрушалась миссис Ургхарт, и управляемые взмахами её палочки тарелки с таким же сокрушённым бульканьем тонули в мыльной воде. – А так чуть не убились, паршивцы!»

Панси ужасно хотелось захихикать, но она героически сдерживалась: налёт двух пьяных до изумления оболтусов на тренировочную площадку будут помнить ещё долго. Парни исхитрились взгромоздиться на мётлы и с воплями: «Драконы! Берегись драконов!» – не меньше получаса носились над площадкой, сыпля вниз огненными шарами.

Счастье, что в ту пору тренировались взрослые бойцы, сообразившие не отмахиваться привычными заклятьями: ссаживать придурков с мётел было нельзя. Теренс и так держался в небе каким-то чудом, ибо в трезвом виде особых способностей к полётам никогда не имел. Мистер Ургхарт, громогласно поминая Мордреда, Моргану, Салазара и почему-то капитанов всех барж на свете, под прикрытием постоянно обновляемых бойцами щитов, пытался применить к сыну левитирующие чары, но раз за разом промахивался, не в силах отследить хаотичную траекторию «драконьего» полёта.

Флинт-старший помочь ему ничем не мог, потому что вот уж два дня пропадал на зачистке лесов. Лорд Нотт гасил только те огненные сгустки, что пролетали рядом с ним, а в остальное время ржал кентавром, схватившись за бока и утирая слёзы. Опомнился он лишь после того, как примчавшаяся из кухни леди Флинт вытянула его по спине мокрым полотенцем.

Но даже лишённые пламени «драконы» не сдались: Марк могучим рывком сдёрнул дружка с метлы, усадил к себе за спину и принялся крутить такие финты, что леди Линда упала в обморок. Приводить её в чувство не стали, поскольку озлившиеся бойцы взялись за дело всерьёз. В Маркуса полетели «ловчие» петли, Мобиликорпусы и Ступефаи, и через пару минут пленных придурков уже волокли в подвал.

Злой как мантикора мистер Ургхарт организовал расследование, вычислил «драконью» лёжку в одной из башен и завис, разглядывая две пустые бутылки от дорогущего огневиски. Никакие карманные деньги, тайком вручённые сердобольными маменьками, объяснить такую роскошь не могли.

– Лавку, что ли, обнесли? – ахнул мистер Бэддок.

– Скорее, баб взрослых сняли, – скрипнул зубами мистер Ургхарт. – Ну, проспись ты у меня только, гадёныш!

Панси, скромно топтавшаяся в группе зевак, от души пожалела несчастных пьяниц: к Квинтусу Флинту уже летела сова.

Едва очнувшихся парней допрашивали так, что легендарный Крауч помер бы от зависти. Взрослых интересовало всё: от гипотетического налёта на винную лавку до причин внезапных талантов к полётам у Теренса. Парни же стояли насмерть, и лишь в ответ на обвинение в разбое хором сказали: «Это подарок!» Потом они опять замолчали намертво и «взрослых баб» не сдали.

Ночью Панси, капая слезами жалости, и сучка Деррек, с глазами на мокром месте на сучку не похожая, мазали ребятам спины украденной на кухне настойкой бадьяна: облегчать «драконьи» страдания было запрещено лично лордом Ноттом.

В общем, за всеми этими делами никто не заметил, как, когда и куда исчезли Теодор Нотт и Драко Малфой.

Вернее, гадский Хорь и тут подстраховался. В его комнате на самой середине тщательно застеленной кровати лежал лист пергамента с вычурным вензелем «LM» по центру – стащенный из бювара Малфоя-старшего, не иначе.

«Тео из-за переполоха психует, – гласило послание, исполненное знакомым всем «летящим» почерком. – Рвётся заступаться за парней. Утащил его за стены, в шалаш. Вернёмся, когда вернёмся».

– Вот умница! – умилился лорд Нотт и чмокнул польщённо зардевшуюся леди Нарциссу в щёку. – Повезло моему оболтусу. Народ, их шалаш на прежнем месте?

– На прежнем, – кивнул мистер Деррек. – Я пацанов со стены вчера видел. В речке бузили.

– Вода – это правильно, – окончательно растаял лорд. – Пусть охолонет, а я пока этих… Этих на дальнюю ферму законопачу. Будут штырехвостов от полей гонять, раз уж силищу девать некуда.

Взрослые удовлетворённо закивали, даже заплаканные матери «этих», а Панси в очередной раз почувствовала себя дурой. Пока она собирала сплетни и жалела пьянчужек, Малфой увёл у неё жениха.

Если быть до конца откровенной, вот уже пару недель предстоящее замужество не казалось бедой. К середине лета длинный и худой Теодор окреп, заметно раздался в плечах, и стало очевидно, что вырастет он в очень симпатичного юношу. К тому же Тео стал намного спокойнее и уже не злился из-за пустяков, хотя на тренировках по-прежнему орал и обзывался раззявой.

А однажды… Однажды на одном из пикников Панси споткнулась и обязательно расквасила бы нос, как распоследняя тетеха, но Тео стремительно обернулся и успел её подхватить. Пару долгих-предолгих секунд Панси таращилась ему в глаза, успела оценить густые ресницы и почувствовать крепкую хватку сильных рук на… Ну, скажем, на талии. Она с удовольствием постояла бы так ещё немного, не крутись рядом Малфой.

– Усади куда-нибудь это недоразумение, а то расшибётся! – деловито скомандовал Хорёк, и Тео – дубина бестолковая! – тут же послушал своего проклятого дружка.

Весь вечер Малфой трепался без передыху, нахваливая себя любимого, а Панси неотрывно пялилась на руки Теодора и, краснея, думала о… Много думала и додумалась до пикника без Малфоя.

Три дня Панси набиралась храбрости, чтобы предложить Теодору свою компанию для очередного похода в тот самый шалаш, и вот вам, пожалуйста – Хорёк успел первым!

Наутро девица Паркинсон уже отпрашивалась у маменьки и леди Линды за стены, чтобы отнести еды глупым мальчишкам, которые наверняка не догадались запастись провизией и теперь лопают лишь зелёные яблоки. Дамы лукаво переглянулись и хором благословили её на подвиг.

Вот только в шалаше никого не было.

Панси добросовестно прошлась туда-сюда по жиденькому лесочку и немного посидела на брёвнышке у берега, пока её не осенило – сбежали! Надоел им безобидный лесок, надоела тихая речка, надоел берег, отлично просматриваемый со стены крепости, и надоела она, Панси.

С лесом и рекой понятно, а вот за себя стало обидно. Так и представлялось, как проклятущий Хорь выгуливает Тео по парку Малфой-мэнора и хвастается напропалую: мол, я и умник, и ловец, и блондин, а твоя неуклюжая утка Паркинсон, простая как дверной косяк, вечно ноет и постоянно тупит.

Панси всхлипнула и медленно побрела назад, в крепость. Всю обратную дорогу она вспоминала тоскливо-восхищённый вопль Теодора на последней тренировке: «Малфой, сволочь, ну почему ты не девчонка?!»

Делать нечего, пришлось докладывать леди Флинт о своей неудачной миссии.

– Нет нигде? – побледнела леди. – Точно?

– В Малфой-мэнор, наверное, ушли, – с независимым видом вскинула голову Панси. Не будет она ныть! Вот ещё!

Леди Флинт выхватила палочку и впервые на памяти Панси сотворила Патронус – маленькую юркую белку.

– Магнус, Тео пропал! – сказала она отрывисто. – И Драко с ним! Поднимай людей!

Панси открыла рот и опустилась на табуретку. Только сейчас до неё дошло, что оболтусов не видели с позавчерашнего дня.

Нашли их быстро, к вечеру, но подробностей никто не знал. В кухне дамы озадаченно пожимали плечами и вопросительно поглядывали на леди Флинт, но та в ответ лишь хмурилась:  
– Не о чем толковать! Живы, и славно!

После работы мама ухватила Панси за руку и аппарировала во внутренний двор крепости, к развалюхе, служившей лорду Нотту штабом.

– Молчи, покуда не спросят. Как спросят, соглашайся, – велела мама сухо и поволокла Панси на второй этаж, в знаменитую гостиную. – Поблагодарить не забудь!

Лорд восседал на старинном, даже на вид страшно неудобном кресле, и буквально полыхал гневом. Панси тихо ойкнула и спряталась за мать.

Оба паршивца стояли перед лордом, опустив головы, но по нахальным спинам было очевидно, что каяться они даже не подумают.

– Маркус и Теренс вас прикрывали? – нарочито спокойно поинтересовался лорд Нотт.

– Нет, – коротко ответил Хорёк. – Удобный случай.

– Ага, – лорд вскочил с кресла и торопливо прошёлся туда-сюда. – Случай, говоришь. Я был готов убивать, вы знаете? Просто чтобы говорили быстро и по делу. И убивал бы, не сработай поисковые чары твоей матери.

– Я полагал, вы начнёте именно с них, – фыркнул Хорь, и в гостиной вдруг стало очень жарко.

Панси съёжилась и слёзно попросила Салазара отсушить Малфою язык. Основатель внял немедленно, потому что леди Малфой вскочила со стула и наградила своего отпрыска пощёчиной.

– Молчать! – тихо и страшно сказала она и ударила ещё раз так, что Хорь аж покачнулся.

– Любимая, не нужно, – лорд покачал головой и вздохнул, обратившись к паршивцам: – Что мне с вами делать?

– Занять делом, – ответила леди Нарцисса холодно. – Я уже написала репетиторам. С завтрашнего дня у вас занятия по тёмным искусствам. Вы должны знать, чем грозят подобные прогулки и сколько времени нужно на сотворение поиска по крови.

– Времени и сил, – добавил лорд Нотт и бережно обнял Нарциссу. – Не могу на вас смотреть, пошли вон!

Тео и Драко рванули на выход, а лорд посмотрел на Панси и ласково улыбнулся; у девицы Паркинсон подвело живот.

– Прости, милая, – сказал лорд, – но нам нужна твоя помощь. Не могла бы ты побыть рядом с ними? Ты хорошая, добрая и послушная девочка, они должны брать с тебя пример.

– Благодарю, – пискнула Панси, не удержавшись от горького вздоха. Толку в доброте и послушании при таких-то наградах! Конец каникулам, и всё из-за паршивого Хоря!

Следом выяснилось, что жить придётся в Малфой-мэноре, и Панси пала духом окончательно. Днями напролёт таскаться за двумя балбесами – это же свихнуться можно!

Действительность превзошла самые мрачные ожидания: дом оказался кошмарным, кровать – без балдахина, Теодор был занят какими-то своими мыслями, а дракклов Хорёк что-то не торопился брать пример с хорошей и доброй девочки Панси. 

* * *

– Паркинсон! – кто-то довольно грубо потряс её за плечо, и Панси, вздрогнув, очнулась от воспоминаний. – Ты ещё и припадками страдаешь? Повезло тебе, столько достоинств разом!

– Иди к дракклам, Малфой! – оскорбилась Панси. – Уж тебе-то я ничем, кроме неприятностей, не обязана!

Наверное, завязалась бы ссора, а то и драка – Панси впервые в жизни захотелось от души треснуть кого-то по роже! – но вдруг раздался громкий хлопок, и посреди зала объявился пожилой домовик в белоснежной наволочке.

– Юная дама и молодые господа быстро-быстро проследовать в кабинет леди Малфой, – важно проскрипел он, дождался, пока «дама и господа» подойдут к нему, и перенёс их к массивным дверям светлого дуба.

Кабинет леди был выдержан в том же отвратительном стиле, что и прочие личные покои Малфоев. Правда, на окнах имелись нормальные плотные шторы, хоть и опротивевшего до печёнок голубого цвета.

Панси приготовилась к ещё одной порции нотаций, но леди Малфой вдруг крепко обняла сына и произнесла срывающимся голосом:  
– Какое счастье!

– Да, я такой, – вякнул Хорь и тут же схлопотал подзатыльник.

– Здравствуйте, дети, – спохватилась леди и слабо улыбнулась. – Счастье в том, что мы вовремя вас нашли, бессовестный!

– Ма, да ничего бы с нами…

– Сириус Блэк бежал из Азкабана! – сказала Нарцисса. – Пока его не изловят, из дома ни ногой!

Хорь застыл неподвижно, а Тео некультурно присвистнул:  
– Из Азкабана?! Обалдеть! Силён!

– Очень силён, – кивнула леди Малфой, – но не уверена, что в здравом уме. Никаких подвигов! Ясно вам?

– Да, мэм, – согласно склонил голову Тео. 

Панси наконец сообразила, кто такой Блэк, и приготовилась испуганно вскрикнуть и прильнуть к Теодору, но осеклась и испугалась по-настоящему, увидев белые стеклянные глаза Малфоя. Тот так и стоял, застыв, будто Ступефай поймал.

– Мэм, скажите, пожалуйста... – Теодор замялся, но продолжил: – Он в войну за них был или всё-таки за нас?

– Он был за себя, – невесело усмехнулась леди. – Только за себя. Всегда.


	6. Глава 5

По ночам в этом Египте тоже было шумно. Не во всём, конечно, потому как в пустыне шуметь некому. Но в магическом квартале Каира шум стоял будь здоров, не уснуть с непривычки. Балаболили торговцы едой и водой, скрипели их тележки, вопили ишаки, где-то что-то звякало, стучало и скрипело, тренькала чудн _а_ я музыка из ресторанчика по соседству, а поодаль нараспев завывал какой-то тип и гомонило множество людей на странно звучавшем языке.

Вроде как в Косом переулке днём, но совсем по-другому. Это потому что в Египте всё другое: погода, одежда, нравы, речь. Даже люди другие: смуглые, черноволосые, носатые, с тёмными лукавыми глазами.

Как тот целитель, с которым их познакомил Билл, – мистер… Вот с именем Рональд сразу запутался. У этих египтян имена растягивались слов на десять, да таких, что язык сломать впору. Билли объяснял, но Рон постеснялся признаться, что ничего не понял. Мама и папа называли целителя мистером Джабиром, и тот вроде не возмущался.

Билл же называл мистера Джабира коротко – Фаид. Против Фаида египтянин тоже не возражал, лишь улыбался, как пришибленный, и пялился на Билли, словно во всём мире и поглядеть больше было не на кого.

– Хахаль! – хором заключили Форджи. – Старый какой-то и скучный.

Перси тогда покраснел, затрясся от злости и взялся нудить, что любовные дела старшего брата их не касаются, что всякие сопляки малолетние должны закрыться и не вякать, что мама и папа недовольства не выказали, а значит, и детям рожи кривить не пристало. С полчаса разорялся, не меньше.

Рональд тогда ещё только привыкал к дикой жаре, злому солнцу, ночному шуму и песку в глазах, во рту, в ушах, в волосах и даже – спаси, Годрик! – в трусах. Его мутило от перегрева и местной невкусной воды, а потому настырный голос братца будто ввинчивался в череп.

– Завязывай! – простонал Рон и сглотнул горькую слюну пополам, ясное дело, с песком. – Мистер Как-его-там – целитель, и это главное. Все уже всё поняли, не зуди!

Перси, наверное, тоже было нехорошо, потому что против обычного он не завёлся умничать по второму кругу, молча открыл путеводитель и углубился в описание очередной кучи камней.

Чего-чего, а камней в Египте было навалом. Поменьше, чем песка, но тоже порядочно. Египтяне, жившие здесь тысячи лет назад, пройти не могли мимо скалы, чтобы не вырубить в ней пещеру, вытесать дюжину-другую здоровенных статуй или колонн, выстроить их в рядок, а затем исцарапать всё это дело закорючками.

Закорючки Билл назвал иероглифами и долго нахваливал каких-то маглов, что сумели их прочесть и перевести на человеческий язык. Половину рассказа Рон пропустил мимо ушей. Он засмотрелся на верблюдов – тварей до того несуразных, что с трудом верилось в их немагическое происхождение.

Однако главное он понял: тесать бы древним египтянам им свои любимые камни в радости и довольстве по сию пору, но понесло их нехорошей дорожкой. Египет был родиной самой гнусной на свете магии – некромантии. Некросов здесь рождалось много, и каждого почитали как Мерлина. Чего они только не творили! Не было такой гадости, какую тогдашние некроманты не опробовали, а остальные с радостью вверялись их поганым умениям – как же, владыки Смерти!

Но Изнанке сколько ни дай, всё мало. Некогда могучий народ захирел и выродился, а язык его был бы позабыт, кабы не те самые башковитые маглы.

По словам Билла, простецы всегда были малость свихнутыми на старых временах и обожали откопать какие-нибудь развалины, чтобы потом за деньги водить туда зевак и травить байки. Всё бы ничего, да только Египет – это вам не Йорк. В занесённые песком руины было насовано столько подарочков от некромагов, что любопытные маглы мёрли как мухи. Отметились в Египте и колдуны – сюда частенько наведывались охочие до разных гнусностей типы, чтобы заполучить поделку от некроса или на худой конец от малефика. Дохли такие типы по-разному: большинство – тут же в древней гробнице, тихо и незаметно, а особо ушлые успевали притащить пакость в людное место, и уж тогда-то начиналось самое веселье.

Ко времени расшифровки закорючек на раскопки в Египет набежала куча народу из обоих миров – и все с лопатами. Маглы расчищали развалины в надежде на барыши с туристов, а маги желали проверить, правда ли древние египтяне безо всякого стеснения писали тёмные заклинания прямо на стенах. Оказалось, правда. Ни запретных секций, ни кусачих книг – колдуй не хочу.

Ясно, что колдовали – дураков на свете всяко больше умных. Поэтому у здешних мракоборцев дела стали очень плохи, потребовалась помощь Международной конфедерации магов. Вот уж почти два столетия свободный доступ к неисследованным руинам был под запретом, а на раскопках всегда присутствовали маги – следили, чтобы никто не помер ненароком, схватив колечко или монетку. Надписи тоже скрывали особыми заклятиями. Не все, конечно, а только тёмно-магические.

Вот оттого в Египте толклось множество чароплётов и целителей на контрактах: кто-то на постоянных, а кто-то как Билл – на волонтерских.

– Такому ни в Хогвартсе не научишься, ни в Дурмштранге, – довольно улыбался Билл. – К тому же профессору Шеферу в Берлине не пробиться, а здесь он запросто учит всех желающих. Тут классно! Новые люди, новые знания!

Мама с папой одобрительно кивали и смотрели на Билла с такой гордостью, что Рон сгоряча решил сделать парочку заданных на лето эссе, но вовремя опомнился. С учёбой всегда так: дашь слабину – потом с живого не слезут. Нет уж, подождут эссе до дома. А то и до самого Хогвартса: Невилл, в отличие от принципиальной Грейнджер, никогда не гнобил своего лучшего друга и давал списать готовое задание.

– Ты хорошо кушаешь? Тебя не обижают? – внезапно заволновалась мама, и Рон едва удержался от негодующего вопля. Такого крутого парня поди обидь! Бицепсы, улыбка, серёжка-клык! И знания профессора Шефера, как выяснилось. Да наш Билли ка-ак выхватит палочку и ка-ак…

– Обижают-обижают, – гнусно захихикали близнецы. – Вот-вот залечат до смерти!

Рональд и Перси, не сговариваясь, злобно зашипели на одинаковых придурков, а Джинни топнула ногой:  
– Целитель добрый! Он будет меня лечить! А как вылечит, я вас прокляну, дебилы! И Гарри нажалуюсь!

Последняя фраза заставила Форджей нахмуриться, озабоченно переглянуться и примирительно вскинуть ладошки.

– Да мы пошутили, – заюлили они и умильно заулыбались. – Конечно, добрый! Добрый и умный. Вылечит, и ты сразу похорошеешь! Гарри будет рад!

Джинни густо покраснела, а злоязыкие братцы поспешили улизнуть в «свою» спальню.

– Ничего не понимаю! – мама виновато посмотрела на Билла, а папа горько вздохнул. – Как с цепи сорвались, сладу нет! Никого уже не боятся, паршивцы!

– Возраст такой, – пожал плечами Билл, – чтобы никого не бояться. Кроме Гарри. Гарри – это Поттер?

– Гарри – это Поттер, – проворчал Перси сердито. – Поттер – это дурацкий пакт за двести галлеонов. Я тебе писал после Рождества, помнишь? Не Поттера они боятся, а убытков. И в кого только такие выжиги?

– Хоть кто-то из семьи, – Билл засмеялся. – Не волнуйся, мам. Я поговорю с ними.

И поговорил. Да так, что Форджи дня три молчали, глаз от земли не поднимали, беспрестанно почёсывали спины и послушно таскались по египетским достопримечательностям, не сотворив ни единой пакости и не стащив ни одного «сувенирчика».

Честно сказать, Рональд от экскурсий не ждал ничего хорошего – та же история магии, только по жарище. Но от старшего брата он был готов вытерпеть всё, а поэтому честно приготовился торчать на открытом солнце, маяться от жажды, страдать от вездесущего песка и втайне тосковать по относительно прохладным «апартаментам» в недорогой гостинице. Ему хотелось бы не шляться по горячим камням, а закрыть чудн _ы_ е решетчатые ставни, повалиться на низкую кровать без спинки и порадоваться, что солнце только греет, а не жарит.

Но мама, папа и Джинни с утра до самого вечера пропадали в больнице, где работал мистер Джабир, а Билл объявил братьям, что будет делать из них «образованных юношей, повидавших мир». Перси важно закивал, а Рон подумал и решил, что Билли прав. Кому интересен деревенский увалень, в жизни не знавший никого диковинней садовых гномов? Да никому! «Прокоптишься на солнышке, не треснешь! – пригрозил он сам себе. – Зато Билла не опозоришь и с Гермионой сумеешь как человек поговорить».

В итоге вышло намного лучше, чем Рон ожидал. Вокруг руин всегда крутилось множество людей, и занимались они страсть какими увлекательными делами: торговали «старинными» масляными лампами, цветастыми платками, халатами и покрывалами, медной посудой и прочей ерундой, курили кальян, играли в кости, пили странный пурпурный чай, навьючивали верблюдов, ругались (и языка не знаешь, а всё равно понятно!), хохотали над только им ведомыми шутками и даже молились, став коленями на небольшой коврик.

Когда «история магии» надоедала, всегда можно было сделать вид, что внимательно слушаешь, и незаметно понаблюдать за чем-нибудь по-настоящему захватывающим. В принципе, именно поэтому историю Рональд не понимал и недолюбливал: что толку слушать о давным-давно умерших, когда так интересно быть среди живых? Зачем охать над черепками разбитой сотни лет назад кружки, когда пьёшь из целой? Короче, дурацкая наука, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Озвучивать свои выводы Рон не собирался – Билли был ужасно красивый, когда с жаром толковал о древней магии и сволочах-некромантах, просто гордость брала.

На вторую неделю Рональд притерпелся к здешнему климату и оценил местные шмотки – песку в них застрять было просто негде, и от солнца хлопковые белые, не по-людски скроенные мантии защищали не в пример лучше.

Перси и близнецы ещё драли нос перед аборигенами и потели в английском сукне, а Рон уже вовсю щеголял в коротких штанах под длинной «галабеей» и деловито мазал нос особой мазью от веснушек. Мама смеялась и говорила, что боевики всегда дадут цивилам фору в практичности и приспособляемости, а уж в умении объясниться на пальцах, не зная языка, и вовсе превосходят всех менталов вместе взятых. Ронни млел от маминых похвал и ловил взгляды Билла – одобрит, нет? Вроде одобрял, и у Рона даже голова кружилась от непонятного, распирающего грудь восторга.

А ещё через пару дней приехал Чарли.

Встречать Чарльза нужно было на той самой аппарационной площадке в пустыне за городом. С порт-ключами в Египте вообще было сложно: и Барьер в Каире нестабильный, и пришлый народ не всегда вменяемый. Поэтому местные с полного одобрения Конфедерации подстраховывались, где только можно. Короче, за Чарли нужно было добираться по-простому – пёхом по городу до площадки здешнего министерства (или как оно тут называется), а потом аппарировать в пустыню. Само собой, Рон напросился к Биллу в помощники – пусть знает, что младший брат тоже не промах! Ну ясно, что не в аппарации, а вообще.

Билл согласился, и от радости с Рональдом приключился частичный паралич. Скакать козликом и блаженно лыбиться у него ещё получалось, а вот связно говорить – уже нет. Поэтому говорил Билл: рассказывал забавные истории о работе у гоблинов в банке и время от времени указывал на какие-то здания с полукруглыми крышами и башнями до того тонкими и хлипкими, что туда самый вшивенький требушет было не затащить: «Это мечеть такая, а это мечеть сякая». Рон послушно переводил взгляд на несуразные – почище верблюдов, пожалуй! – здания, но потом снова восторженно пялился на брата: ух, до чего крут!

А уж когда Билл, аппарируя, крепко обхватил его за плечи, Рональда в первый раз в жизни не тошнило после перемещения. Отпускать его Билл не спешил, наоборот, участливо поинтересовался:  
– Как ты?

– Э-э… мгм… – озвучил Рон своё восхищение.

– Что? Расщепило?

– Н-нет, – после трёхсекундного ступора кое-как выдавил Рональд. – Нормально. Я просто… – договорить он не смог, не в силах найти верные слова, чтобы не показаться конченой хаффлпаффкой. Пожалуй, стоило сурово промолчать. Боевик он или нет?!

– Ладно, – с сомнением произнёс Билл. – Скажешь, если будет плохо. О, а вот и Чарли! Братишка!

Чарльз тоже закашлялся, резко вдохнув сухой горячий воздух пустыни, а потом засмеялся:  
– Отвратительное место этот твой Египет, братец! Здравствуй, Билли!

– А твоя Румыния, конечно, рай земной! Здравствуй, брат!

Билл и Чарли крепко обнимались, хлопая друг друга по плечам, а Рон стоял поодаль и задыхался от… Потому что…

Жарко было очень, вот.

* * *

– Доброе утро, господин министр, – опасливо поздоровался Гарри и покрепче прижал к себе рюкзак. Обыска он не боялся, поскольку все компрометирующие вещицы от самопишущего пера до браслета с черепами были надёжно упрятаны в дедов кошель. Но ситуация в целом оставалась на редкость гадостной: похоже, проклятые руны всполошили не только отдел по контролю за магией несовершеннолетних. Защитил, называется, семью, недоумок!

– Доброе, Гарри, – фальшиво улыбнулся Фадж и выразительно взглянул на небо, еле-еле розовое на востоке. – Наконец-то ты прибыл!

– Вы меня ждали? – кисло поинтересовался Гарри; министр-прорицатель – только этого не хватало!

– Вы его знаете? – изумился Стэн Шанпайк. – Нам он имя не назвал! Взаправду что-то натворил?

Мистер Прэнг невежливо ткнул локтем болтливого коллегу и принуждённо улыбнулся Фаджу:  
– Мальчик ничего плохого не сделал, уверен. Я за рулём «Рыцаря» вот уж двенадцатый год.

– Примите мою благодарность, что доставили Гарри сюда, – слегка раздражённо перебил его Фадж. – Нам пора идти, простите.

– Двенадцатый год, – угрюмо повторил мистер Прэнг и придержал за плечо Гарри, собравшегося было идти вслед за министром. – Автобус сам знает, к кому ехать. Ребёнок был в беде. Не верите мне, наведите справки в Отделе тайн. Гарри до сих пор в беде, потому что «Рыцарь» стоит тут и никуда не торопится, а мы со Стэном сумели выйти.

– Что за Гарри?! – завопил Шанпайк обиженно. – Ты его тоже знаешь? А я? Почему я не знаю?

– Сумели выйти? – раздражение в голосе Фаджа усилилось. – Это, конечно, всё доказывает!

– Именно, – тихо, но непреклонно сказал мистер Прэнг. – Во время работы мы можем выйти из автобуса, только если требуется наша помощь.

– Например? – саркастически осведомился Фадж. – Поднести чемодан?

– Занести в автобус тело, – мистер Прэнг недобро посмотрел на министра и добавил: – Махать «Рыцарю» палочкой не обязательно, чтобы вы знали. В отчаянной ситуации достаточно позвать.

– Ага, я тоже удивился! – встрял неугомонный Стэн. – Срочный вызов, поперёк всего расписания, а пацан в сознании! Я его ещё спросил, правда ли он в беде? Бли-ин, я только сейчас понял, что в Мунго-то нас потом не дёрнуло! А что за беда такая? Ну, без больницы?

– Благодарю вас, господа, за содействие министерству, – сказал Фадж «официальным» голосом и решительно нахлобучил зелёный котелок. – Вы свободны! Гарри, идём!

– Большое спасибо! – Гарри пожал руку мистеру Прэнгу и улыбнулся: – Теперь всё в порядке. Не волнуйтесь, пожалуйста.

– Точно?

– Честное слово! – сам Гарри в этом уверен не был, но впутывать хорошего человека в дурную историю ему не хотелось. – До свидания!

– До свидания, Гарри, – мистер Прэнг смерил министра подозрительным взглядом, но всё-таки побрёл к «Ночному рыцарю», игнорируя жалобно-негодующие вопли Стэна: «А кто это? Откуда ты его знаешь? А лицо-то знакомое! Блин, где же я его видел? Что он натворил? Ты меня вообще слышишь? Эрни, имей совесть!»

Ещё через пару минут трёхэтажный автобус беззвучно растворился в воздухе, а Гарри вдохнул-выдохнул для храбрости и направился вслед за Фаджем в «Дырявый котёл».

– Доброе утро, Гарри! – хозяин трактира нацепил фартук прямо на домашний халат и, позёвывая, полез в массивный дубовый буфет. – Кофе? С вечера вроде бы сладкий пирог оставался. Ага, вот!

– Благодарю, не стоит, – смутился Гарри. – Простите, я поднял вас в такую рань…

– Ерунда, – отмахнулся Том. – Сплю я по-стариковски, вполглаза. Может, лучше молоко?

– Молоко! – сглотнул слюну Гарри: «рыцарского» какао оказалось маловато. Он хотел ещё попросить сахару побольше, но засёк внимательный взгляд Фаджа и смущённо улыбнулся: – Кофе я не люблю.

– Ничего, – благодушно зевнул Том. – Дорастёшь ещё до кофе. А там, глядишь, и до виски. Молоко греть?

– Будьте так добры, – Гарри уселся за стол и благовоспитанно сложил руки на коленках: чтобы министр не заметил, как они трясутся. И руки, и коленки.

Ещё ему ужасно хотелось сожрать пирог целиком вместе с ажурной бумажной салфеточкой, наверняка хорошенько промаслившейся под пирогом, и запить кувшином молока. И покусать министра, если тот вздумает помешать.

Но пришлось, сцепив зубы, наблюдать, как Том режет пирог аккуратными ломтями – слишком тонкими! – и наливает тёплое молоко в стакан, до обидного маленький.

– Зажги камин, – распорядился Фадж. – Что-то меня знобит.

Гарри напрягся и торопливо проверил, далеко ли _Грань_. Всё было в порядке.

Том небрежно щёлкнул пальцами, и дрова занялись пламенем.

– Затейник, – проворчал Фадж. – Невербальная беспалочковая волшба в общественном месте! Из солидарности на штраф нарываешься?

– Чего это общественное? – воинственно подбоченился Том. – Моё, родное! Как хочу, так и колдую!

– Не учи ребёнка гадостям! Гостиный зал – место общественное, а колдовство в нашей стране подчиняется определённым правилам!

Том независимо фыркнул, демонстративно скрестил руки на груди и молча отлевитировал горячий кофейник с плиты на стол.

Фадж так же демонстративно вынул палочку, взмахнул ею и чётко проговорил заклинание: кофейник взмыл над столом и наклонился над проворно подставившейся чашкой.

– Приличия должны соблюдаться всегда! – наставительно произнёс Фадж и отпил глоток кофе. – А то понаберутся у боёвки дурных манер, а потом сами же бегают жаловаться на синяки и ожоги! Творить заклинания, Гарри, нужно так, чтобы не причинить случайного вреда окружающим.

– Намеренный, значит, можно, – буркнул Том себе под нос. – Причиняй, пока не надоест!

– А при невербалке ещё поди докажи Визенгамоту, что клиента ты случайно кипятком ошпарил, а не развлекался с похмелья! – разозлился министр. – Дождёшься, старый пройдоха, будет тебе морская прогулка за фокусы твои!

– Это за какие?!

– За все! – отрезал министр. – Включая немытые полы! Так, иди отсюда! Нет, стой! У тебя в гостинице будет проживать герой магической Британии Гарри Поттер, а потому приведи паб в порядок и прогони весь сброд, который ты тут приваживаешь!

– Вонючку Дожа! – азартно потёр руки Том. – А то закажет напёрсток виски на три кната, нажрётся в хлам и давай весь день трындеть, как они с другом Альбусом гоняли Пожирателей! Дохода никакого, только к вечеру в ушах звенит и башка раскалывается.

– Мистера Элфиаса Дожа, однокурсника и давнего соратника профессора Дамблдора! – возмутился Фадж и гневно хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Ничего, послушаешь, тебе полезно! Теперь иди!

Гарри жевал пирог и с интересом вслушивался в перепалку министра с трактирщиком: похоже, мелких проблем с законом в Магической Британии не имели только флоббер-черви. Нехорошо, конечно, но…

«Эй, твои проблемы как раз крупные! – одёрнул Гарри сам себя. – Может, про гостиницу Фадж специально сказал, чтобы я размяк и проболтался. Не расслабляться, ничего ещё не кончилось!»

– Итак, Гарри, что у тебя случилось? – министр дождался, пока Том, бурча, отойдёт за стойку, не таясь, подвесил «заглушку» и сделал участливое лицо. Мог бы не трудиться. Некромант Поттер прекрасно чуял, что разбуженный посреди ночи Фадж злится. Не столько на Гарри, сколько вообще на жизнь, но всё равно стало обидно.

– У меня случился побег Блэка из тюрьмы, – резче, чем собирался, ответил Гарри и цапнул с блюда третий кусок пирога. – А у вас?

– Ты голоден? – заботливый тон настолько не вязался с волнами раздражения, исходящими от Фаджа, что Гарри передёрнуло. – Может быть, попросить разогреть тебе жаркого?

«Да! Огромную сковороду! И посыпать сахаром!» – с тоской пожелал Гарри, а вслух объяснил свою прожорливость любовью к домашней выпечке.

– Ты много колдовал, – вкрадчиво молвил министр. – Нужно возместить утрату сил.

– Не нужно, – мотнул головой Гарри. – Я не колдовал. Колдовать у маглов нельзя, я знаю. Да у меня и палочки-то нет – она осталась в Хогвартсе.

– Как же ты вызвал «Ночной Рыцарь»?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Мистер Прэнг говорил…

– Никогда не слышал о таком, но допустим, – Фадж допил кофе и вроде как собрался перевернуть чашку на блюдце, но отчего-то передумал. – В твоём доме зафиксирован небывало мощный всплеск магии, – он помолчал и добавил: – Тёмной магии. Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Гарри положил на тарелку надкусанный кусок, снова сложил руки на коленях и монотонно пробарабанил:  
– Дом не мой. Я не колдовал. Я не знаю тёмной магии. Я увидел Блэка, испугался и захотел уехать в безопасное место. Допрос закончен?

– Гарри! – укоризненно покачал головой Фадж. – Какой допрос, о чём ты? Я просто пытаюсь понять…

– Вы же поймаете Блэка? Да?

– Его ищут, – сказал министр. – Хорошо, ты не колдовал, я верю тебе. Но среди твоих… – Фадж замялся, подбирая слово, и наконец выдал: – Знакомых. Да, знакомых. Среди них есть люди… Неприятные.

«Наркоторговец и куча бывших Пожирателей – так и говорите! Чего мнётесь-то?» – раздался в голове хрипловатый смешок Тео Нотта.

– Такие знакомства не приведут к добру, – осторожно продолжил Фадж, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Гарри. – Помощь от этих людей может обернуться ещё большей бедой, понимаешь?

– Не понимаю! – огрызнулся Поттер. – За мной гонится убийца моих родителей, а вы взялись осуждать знакомства!

Фаджу можно было смело давать орден: он ничем не выказал бушевавшую внутри злость и даже сумел примирительно улыбнуться.

– Не сердись, но зафиксировано нарушение Статута. Серьёзное нарушение. Аврорат обязан выяснить, в чём дело. Учитывая твой особый статус, я решил сделать это сам. К тому же в доме твоих родственников тебя охраняли.

– Кто? Я никого не видел.

– Авроры, Гарри. Опытные бойцы.

– Отлично. Охрана, о которой я ничего не знаю, и убийца, о котором я узнаю из магловских новостей, – насупился Гарри.

– Гарри, ты забыл про контракт! – крикнул от стойки Том; похоже, «заглушку» министр вешал зря. – Мистер Сметвик заключил контракт на твою охрану с Ковеном! Об этом вся Британия знает!

– Об этих-то знакомствах я и толковал, – скривился Фадж.

– Томас, простите, – пошёл ва-банк Гарри, – не могли бы вы одолжить мне пару сов? Я хочу написать мистеру Сметвику и профессору Дамблдору. Думаю, от них я дождусь помощи быстрее, чем от министерства с его невидимой охраной.

– Мистер Поттер! – сурово воскликнул Фадж. – Вы забываетесь!

– Вы тоже, – не остался в долгу Гарри. – Я ушёл из дядиного дома, потому что Блэк убьёт их с тётей без раздумий, а они ни в чём не виноваты. Я не понимаю, чего вы от меня хотите! Я устал! Я спать хочу!

– Одиннадцатый номер свободен! – Том подошёл к столу и сунул Гарри массивный ключ с фигурной головкой. – Располагайся, герой!

– Верно, отложим разговор до утра, – Фадж помассировал затылок и взглянул в посветлевшее окно. – До настоящего утра, – добавил он, хмыкнув. – Мне ещё нужно узнать, как продвигается расследование о незаконном магическом выбросе, и сейчас я отправляюсь к вашим опекунам. Что им передать?

– Я сам всё сказал, – пробурчал Гарри, силой воли смиряя панику. – Не вздумайте причинить им вред, иначе подниму шум на всю страну.

– Вы угрожаете мне, мистер Поттер? – кротко спросил Фадж, надевая котелок.

Гарри покраснел и закусил губу. Ужасно хотелось ответить какой-нибудь грубостью из фильмов-боевиков, но делать этого нельзя было ни в коем случае. «Настоящим утром» ещё придётся извиняться, оправдываясь расшатанными нервами: взбесить самого министра магии было на редкость дурной идеей. С допросом-то тот отстал, но обиду наверняка не забудет.

«Надеюсь, тебя переизберут, козла!» – зло подумал Гарри и молча опустил глаза.

Слёзы закапали сами собой; Том охнул, схватил Гарри за руки и поволок вверх по лестнице, приговаривая:  
– Не бери в голову, он с малолетства баран бараном! Нормальный мужик, но дуб. Сейчас отдохнёшь! Кровати у меня новёхонькие, перины как пух, а ставни такие, что шайку троллей остановят. Молока ещё согрею, вижу, что вымотался. Как проснёшься, сразу зажарю три во-от такущих отбивных! Идёт?

Гарри кивнул и утёр глаза рукавом. Разнюниваться было рано.

* * *

Учиться гадать «по квадратикам» оказалось нелегко, но очень интересно. Намного интереснее, чем зубрить латынь. К тому же как учитель латыни Малфой оказался на диво недобросовестен и даже не пытался это скрыть от обескураженного ученика.

– Все Малфои ненавидели, ненавидят и будут ненавидеть этот гадкий язык! – торжественно заявил Люциус на первом же уроке.

– Почему? – рискнул поинтересоваться Аженор.

– Да так… Фамильное, – буркнул Малфой с таким лицом, будто его род проклял не только «добрый некромант» Неккер, но и Папа Римский заодно. На латыни, разумеется.

Аженор озадаченно хмыкнул, но расспрашивать остерёгся. Недостаток малфоевского усердия он попытался возместить собственным, но дело всё равно продвигалось туго: слова-то заучивались намертво, а вот в предложения покуда складываться не желали.

– Зачем ты себя мучаешь? – искушающе мурлыкал Малфой. – Тебе ведь не мессу служить, верно? Ты хочешь постичь магию, а там латынь – дело десятое.

– Второе, – Аженор упрямо переписывал словарик, заодно тренируя непривычную к долгой писанине руку. – Вербальный компонент. От латинских слов «verbalis» и «componere» – «словесный» и «составлять».

– Вербалка – это третье. Первое и второе – это намерение и жест.

– Палочкой, – уточнил Аженор, потихоньку начиная злиться: кто тут кого учит?

– Не факт.

Аженор поднял глаза от пергамента и удручённо вздохнул: профессором Хогвартса их милости не стать никогда. Не бывает полуголых профессоров, что читают лекции лёжа на травке, с кубком вина в руке. Например, профессора Снейпа в этой позе и представить-то невозможно, а уж уложить и вовсе… Хм… Аженор почувствовал, что краснеет. Как-то же Малфой Снейпа укладывал? Хотя, скорее, наоборот. Интересно, а…

«Неинтересно!» – рявкнул он сам на себя и снова уткнулся в словарик. Ненадолго, потому что Малфой сладко потянулся, исхитрившись не расплескать вино, и переменил позу: лёг на бок и подпёр голову рукой. Нечеловечески гладкие волосы, предмет тайной зависти Аженора, легко скользнули по крепкому плечу.

– Не факт, – повторил Люциус, молча подвесил кубок в воздухе и лениво пошевелил пальцами свободной руки. Лёгкий до того ветерок внезапно окреп и попытался сдуть с походного столика пергамент. Аженор торопливо хлопнул по пергаменту и огорчённо выругался. Непросохшие строки размазались и испачкали ладонь: «Vita – жизнь, vitium – порок».

– Магл! – брезгливо сморщил нос Малфой. – Что, и руку мыть пойдёшь?

– Это нетрудно, – смиряя злость, выдохнул Аженор. – Труднее, когда подслушанное в кабаке очищающее сдирает кожу, а дома и капли заживляющего зелья не сыскать.

– Как же ты в лесу не умер? – заинтересовался Малфой и уселся, скрестив ноги.

Аженор неопределённо пожал плечами: один Мерлин ведает. Поначалу конфузов случалось предостаточно, и покойный Бэтфорд порол его чуть не каждый день, обзывая полоумным. Затем Скабиор приспособился драться, аппарировать и закрывать сознание – без знаний, на одном лишь чутье. С бытовыми же чарами он по-прежнему связываться опасался: вещи были дороги, и терпеть убыток из любопытства не хотелось.

Учебник предка оказался даром богов, но остался дома, а немногих расшифрованных, затверженных и опробованных заклинаний для жизни на «пленэре» не хватало.

– Не знаю, – сказал он вслух. – Повезло. Но если я пойму, как это устроено…

– Да так и устроено, бестолочь! Ты хочешь что-то сделать, и делаешь это. Магия внутри, магия снаружи – оп! – и готово!

– У меня не «оп», – Аженор воткнул перо в чернильницу и с тоской посмотрел на словарик: он уже дошёл до буквы «V», а каша в голове никуда не делась. – Я ничего не понимаю!

– Как ты ешь?

– В смысле? Ну-у… Обычно не всегда, но этим летом грех пожаловаться. Тысяча благодарностей, ваша милость!

– Балбес! Ты знаешь, как кусок мяса превращается в силу, чтобы быстро пробежать сотню-другую ярдов?

– Э-э-э… Нет.

– Твоя безграмотность мешает тебе кушать и бегать?

– Не особо, – подумав, решил Аженор.

– Если мясо станут называть как-нибудь по-другому, оно изменит свойства?

– Вряд ли.

– Так и с чарами. Слова и жесты лишь помогают тебе собраться, мгновенно настроиться на некое действие. «Вингардиум левиоса» – исковерканная латынь, потому что изобретатель этих чар был не особо грамотен. И что, плохо оно работает?

– Смотря у кого, – вздохнул Аженор. – Я долго приспосабливался.

– Но ведь намерение у тебя было нужное, слова ты произносил верные и палочкой махал правильно?

– Ну да.

– Заклинание одно, а результаты разные. Что это значит?

– Я дурак?

– Нет. В смысле, да, но магии всё равно. Ты просто другой, понял? И твоё личное воздействие на этот мир отличается от воздействия обычного мага, – Малфой отхлебнул из кубка и добавил: – Обычный – это светлый. Светлый – это обычный, а не храбрый и добрый. Ясно?

Аженор застыл, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное, и непонимающе нахмурился.

– Давай-ка лучше начнём с квадратиков, – Малфой допил вино и вскочил на ноги.

– Вам нужно погадать? Что-то случилось?

– Нам нужно, – гадко ухмыльнулся Малфой, – научить одного дикаря различать причину и следствие. Без этого никуда ни в магии, ни в жизни. Неси второй стул, Цицерон несчастный.

* * *

Уснул Гарри, будто умер, и благополучно продрых до самого вечера. Разбудили его запахи с кухни, неотложная необходимость посетить уборную и беспокойство за родных. Увы, именно в таком порядке.

– Темпус! – пробормотал он и недовольно нахмурился: нужно было проснуться часов на восемь раньше, чтобы застать «настоящее утро», быстренько выскочить на магловскую сторону, добежать до телефонной будки и позвонить домой.

Но он, неженка, разоспался так, будто ни ему, ни его семье ничего не грозит!

«В гробу выспишься, кретин!» – подбодрил себя Гарри, вскочил и метнулся в ванную.

Он наскоро привёл себя в порядок, вытряхнул на кровать вещи из рюкзака и хлопнул себя по лбу:  
– Прости! Прости, совсем про тебя забыл!

«Книга о чудовищах», сутки просидевшая в рюкзаке без единого звука и движения, встряхнулась по-собачьи, а потом обиженно нахохлилась и заползла под одеяло.

– Ладно, погуляй тут пока, – виновато вздохнул Гарри. – Надеюсь, ты никого не напугаешь.

Из-под одеяла раздалось многообещающее «клац-клац», и он невольно улыбнулся: игрушка получилась забавной.

Из-за большой и тяжёлой книги одежды в рюкзак поместилось немного: джинсы на смену, пара футболок и бельё. Гарри секунду поколебался, потом всё же надел свежую футболку, сверху накинул рубашку Дадли и выскочил в коридор.

Он понимал, что время упущено и сволочной министр Фадж уже наверняка оповестил о его бегстве из дома кого надо и не надо, и надеялся лишь на дурную репутацию своего проклятого крёстного. Не может быть, чтобы Сириуса Блэка не воспринимали всерьёз. Судя по редким обмолвкам папаши Деррека, кто угодно всполошился бы до потери разума, явись по его душу самый сумасбродный из «гадючьей семейки». Сам же Гарри, как ни странно, бояться встречи с Блэком перестал. Самое главное, что состоится она далеко от мамы, папы и брата, а остальное его отчего-то совершенно не волновало. Никто не заставит его вернуться домой, пока убийца Поттеров бродит на свободе!

В конце коридора он притормозил, прислушался к гомону, доносившемуся из зала, похлопал рукой по карману джинсов, проверяя отложенную мелочь для телефона-автомата, резко выдохнул и ступил на старую, скрипучую лестницу.

– О, Гарри! – обрадованно окликнул его хозяин «Дырявого котла». – Спускайся скорее, твоё жаркое тебя заждалось!

Шум голосов утих, и все посетители паба уставились на растерянно замершего на верхней ступеньке Гарри.

– Добрый вечер! – смущённо поздоровался он, пытаясь разглядеть знакомые лица. Неяркие факелы на стенах и толстые свечи на столах в массивных, сплошь залитых воском подсвечниках коптили как-то слишком напоказ, под низким потолком плавали клубы табачного дыма, и Гарри мысленно чертыхнулся: в таком чаду узнать с первого взгляда можно было только директорского феникса, вздумай тот прилететь в «Дырявый котёл». Но феникса, слава Мерлину, не было. Это давало слабую надежду, что и профессор Дамблдор решил не торопиться с визитом к беглому герою.

– Да это же сам Гарри Поттер! – прошамкала древняя старушенция в шляпке, украшенной букетиком маргариток, и залихватски стукнула по столу тяжёлой пивной кружкой. – Иди-ка сюда, внучок, да расскажи нам, как такого зайку угораздило попасть в слизеринский гадюшник? Небось, обижают сироту, суки?

Ответить Гарри не успел, потому что какой-то плечистый чернобородый тип в потрёпанной дуэльной мантии успел первым:  
– Ослепла, старая? Бля, мордочка у этого зайки такая, что Шляпа и секунды не думала. Прямо зудит спросить, о чём ещё позабыл написать «Пророк».

– Отстаньте от мальчика! – прикрикнул Том. – Бедняжка едва на ногах держится от голода! Садись сюда, Гарри, тут тебе никто не помешает.

«Бедняжка» благодарно кивнул, сбежал по лестнице и, держась поодаль от старушенции и бородача, шустро шмыгнул на указанное ему место за столиком почти у самого камина. Там его уже поджидала тарелка с жареным мясом и кружка с горячим молоком; Гарри схватился за вилку с ножом и не смог удержаться от блаженного стона.

– Потратился наш герой до донца, – уверенно заключил бородатый гад. – А, парень? Проклял, что ли, кого? У вас, Блэков, это быстро. Чуть кто не так поглядел…

Гарри мрачно зыркнул на бородача и решительно помотал головой.

– А я бы проклял! – громыхнул от двери знакомый бас; Гарри вскинулся обрадованно, но тут же виновато потупил глаза. – Ты, шкет, впредь не стесняйся языки всяким умникам окорачивать!

– Мистер Сметвик, какая честь! – Том поспешил навстречу гостю. – Нечасто вы у нас.

– Благодарение Салазару! – Сметвик помахал громадной лапищей перед глазами, разгоняя дым, и брезгливо оглядел не слишком чистые столы. – Ибо желаю помереть достойно, а не на толчке!

– Прикажете эль? – Том ничуть не смутился и сиял, как новенькая монета.

– Кружку вымой! – Сметвик уселся напротив Гарри и потрепал его по голове: – Здорово, пацан! Твоя сова прилетела ко мне ещё до обеда, но дежурство я бросить не мог, прости. Что за переполох?

Гарри замялся, вспоминая, как легко Том подслушал его разговор с министром.

– Выкладывай-выкладывай! – подбодрил его Сметвик, даже не подумав сотворить заглушающее заклинание, и Гарри понял: вот он, экзамен. Ты, мистер некромант, отпраздновал малое совершеннолетие, ты больше не ребёнок и должен научиться выкручиваться сам.

– Ну-у-у… – жалобно протянул он, лихорадочно обдумывая подброшенный кусочек информации. Итак, Букля. Она осталась дома со строгим наказом не показываться посторонним. Кто отправил её Сметвику? Кевин? Вряд ли. Если дома всё в порядке, то папа. Вернее, диктовал папа, а писал Даддерс. Чернилами на пергаменте, которые остались дома, потому что не влезли в рюкзак. Или мама, она тоже немножко чует магию. Гарри внимательно посмотрел на Сметвика и слегка успокоился: случилось что-нибудь дома, никакого экзамена не было бы.

– Понимаете, я посмотрел телевизор, – продолжил Гарри чуть увереннее и громче. – Это такая магловская штука…

– Ты за кого нас держишь, мальчишка? – возмутился дедок в мантии, расшитой потускневшим золотым шнуром. – Магловская штука! Всем ведомо, что это газета в ящике для тех, кому лень буквы складывать! – он потряс листком «Пророка» с колдофото Блэка на первой полосе. – Читал? Нет? Так вот, слушай! «У Блэка есть пистолет (железная дудка, которой простецы убивают друг друга)». Такой же нахальный магл писал! Огнестрельное оружие известно с четырнадцатого века, и не один маг помер со жменей пуль в брюхе! Железная дудка, мать её! Этот грязнокровый писака что о нас думал?

– А что ему думать, – внезапно разозлился Гарри, – когда его из родной семьи выдернули насильно, сунули в вашу дебильную школу и объявили, что он – грязнокровая погань, недостойная работать в ваших ебанутых гильдиях? Ваше счастье, что эти железные дудки здесь…– он взглянул на ошарашенные лица притихших магов и пристыжено втянул голову в плечи. – Ой! Простите! Это из-за разницы культур, мне кажется.

– Кхе-кхе… – дедок закашлялся и убрал газету. – Гм… Полагаю, юноша, разница культур всё объясняет. Продолжайте, пожалуйста.

Гарри вздохнул и с мольбой посмотрел на Сметвика. Тот вопросительно вскинул брови и отпил глоток эля. Помощи не будет, понял Гарри. Придётся врать самому.

– По телевизору я увидел фотографию Блэка и услышал, что он сбежал из тюрьмы. Про пистолет там тоже говорили, – продолжил Гарри уныло. – И я испугался. Вот. Плохой я герой.

– Вы правильный герой, мистер Поттер, – раздался ещё один знакомый голос, и Сметвик молча закатил глаза к потолку. – Здравомыслящий.

Публика беспокойно зашушукалась и шарахнулась поближе к стенам. Старуха с маргаритками пробурчала: «Сползлись, аспиды! Вечно в клубки свиваются, не разберёшь, где чей хвост торчит!» – и потребовала у Тома ещё кружку эля.

– Рад, что вы сообразили уйти за Барьер, – лорд Нотт обаятельно улыбался. – Ваша охрана в магловском мире делает меня как минимум нарушителем Статута. Но выходить из-под защиты дома не стоило, нужно было просто послать сову. Здравствуйте, целитель.

– И вам не хворать, ваша милость, – проворчал Сметвик. – Присаживайтесь, послушаем новости вместе.

– Да что там слушать? – отмахнулся папаша Теодора. – Заберу мальца в мэнор, и всех дел. Уж туда-то Блэк не сунется.

– Как знать. Ещё три дня назад полагали, что он из Азкабана не высунется.

Нотт перестал улыбаться и окинул цепким взглядом присутствующих. Посетители «Дырявого котла» дружно сделали вид, будто им вовсе не хочется со всех ног кинуться к двери, а Гарри вынужден был признать, что здешняя публика как на подбор не робкого десятка.

– Дома у меня развязаны руки. С незваными гостями можно не церемониться, – негромко сказал Нотт и снова огляделся. – Предлагаю для разговора найти местечко без лишних ушей.

– Мы люди честные, нам скрывать нечего, – пробасил Сметвик с самым безмятежным выражением лица. – Например, скандал с министром.

– Вы поскандалили с министром? – насмешливо фыркнул Нотт. – Ай-яй-яй, целитель! В тридцатый раз за месяц, как можно! Неужто список запрещённых ингредиентов и чар всё ещё пополняется?

Гарри вжал голову в плечи и торопливо дожевал последний кусок мяса. В следующий раз он будет умнее и закажет обед в номер, а то так и язву желудка можно заработать.

– Мистер Поттер громко усомнился в способности министерства поймать беглого преступника и предотвратить собственное убийство. Опрометчиво со стороны мистера Поттера.

– Я не усомнился, – умирающим голосом сказал Гарри и жалобно захлопал глазами. – Я устал, испугался и, боюсь, был не очень вежлив, но я никогда…

– Во юлит! – громко восхитился давешний бородач и добавил: – Хотя Блэк, конечно, не обожравшийся грибочками егерь, и сомнения мистера Поттера понятны.

– Заткнись, Эрл! – велел ему бармен Том и замахнулся полотенцем. – Хотел поглядеть на героя вживе, так гляди, а пасть раскрывать тебе позволено не было. И без того наболтал на дюжину чирьев в неудобном месте. Велите в отдельный кабинет ужин подать, ваша милость?

– Это ты про конуру за кухней? – вместо «их милости» ответил Сметвик. – Нет уж! Лорд Нотт, предлагаю уважить министра и отвести от вас подозрения.

– Какие ещё подозрения?! – непритворно опешил Нотт.

– Всяческие, – веско обронил Сметвик и, поморщившись, отхлебнул из кружки: – Томми, ты это пойло из обмылков, что ли, гонишь?

– Как можно?! Только солод и хмель!

– И доксицид, – хмыкнула старущенция в маргаритках.

– Тогда ты, Хильда, сдохла бы первой! – рассердился Том. – Пей и не вякай, старая карга!

– Интересно, целитель, а в чём меня можно подозревать? – лорд Нотт озадаченно нахмурился.

– В сговоре с Блэком? – робко предположил Гарри, успевший представить себя запертым в чужом мэноре. Компания Тео и ребят – это здорово, но телефона на углу не будет точно. К тому же толпа взрослых боевиков с неизвестными способностями не чета безобидным Уизли. Хватит и одного Флинта, чтобы учуять «ночные недержания» Гарри. Кажется, остаться в «Дырявом котле» намного выгоднее и безопаснее.

– В сговоре с Блэком, в желании опозорить министра и аврорат, – подхватил Сметвик. – О, в похищении героя ещё можно! Формальный повод осадить мэнор по всем правилам, кстати. Ещё что-нибудь придумать?

– Не нужно, я понял, – лорд задумчиво прошёлся вокруг стола, постоял, покачиваясь на носках, а потом обошёл стол с другой стороны. – Поймите и вы меня, целитель. Моим ребятам придётся прикрывать героя на людных улицах, и случайные жертвы в такой толпе неизбежны. Грех втягивать в серьёзные дела цивилов, но Блэку на это класть – он, помнится, своего дружка в большой компании за грань отправил. Держать же мистера Поттера в гостинице под охраной… Побойтесь Мерлина, у пацана каникулы!

– Точно! – поддакнул Гарри. – Можно я не буду больше злить министра и останусь здесь? Мне ребята рассказывали, что Косой переулок сам по себе неплохо защищён. Ужасно хочется рассмотреть здесь всё-всё-всё. Можно?

– Да на что здесь смотреть? – удивился Нотт. – У меня дома и лесок, и речка, и детворы полный двор. Не заскучаешь, обещаю.

– У вас будут проблемы, а мне этого не хотелось бы, – стоял на своём Гарри.

– Мистер Поттер, ваши проблемы покуда серьёзнее моих.

– Косой и вправду хорошо защищён, – внезапно сказал дедок, возмущавшийся «железной дудкой». – Вспомните, милорд, тут даже в войну не особо озоровали. Купол над каждой лавкой, щитовые амулеты у каждого приказчика, а площадка для аппарации только одна – рядом с Гринготтсом, под прицелом тамошней стражи и наших патрулей. Если правильно расставите своих людей, то даже пикси не проскочит. Неужто среди ваших вояк не найдётся пары ухарей, что через «оборотку» видят?

– Допустим, найдётся.

– Ну вот, – пожал плечами дед. – Пусть мальчишка побродит по Косому в своё удовольствие.

– Вам-то что с того? – Нотт подошёл к дедку и уставился на него в упор.

Тот ощутимо занервничал, но сдаваться не собирался:  
– Мы на героя поглазеем, а он – на нас. Кому плохо?

– Мы – это кто?

– Люди, милорд. Простые люди. Вам оно, может, и невдомёк, но мы существуем.

– Тебе, может, и невдомёк, старый пень, но люди простыми становятся только после Поцелуя. Выкладывай, зачем понадобился герой, да ещё и с убийцей на хвосте!

– Так убийцу ж вы это… Того… Не пустите сюда.

Нотт опять качнулся на носках и демонстративно поддёрнул рукава. Дедок зажмурился; публика хором охнула, кое-кто вскочил на ноги.

– Лавочники они, – поспешно вмешался бармен Том. – Лавочники и трактирщики. Отсюда, из Косого. Прошу, милорд, не гневайтесь! У торговцев гильдии нет. Не нужна она нам, мешать будет только. Но в войну пришлось собирать какой-никакой отряд самообороны – не товар спасти, так хоть людей отбить. Хильда у нас тогда была командирша. Вот и привыкли на совет собираться, если общая беда.

– Ага, – Нотт усмехнулся. – Тогда почему не хотите, чтобы я вашу беду забрал в мэнор? Жили бы спокойно, простые люди.

– Где спокойствие, а где торговля, – проворчал дедок, дрожащей рукой достал из кармана платок и утёр лоб. – Малкин в своё время приветила героя и не прогадала. Прошу прощения у мистера Поттера, да только он здесь гость желанный даже с убийцей на хвосте.

Гарри растерянно пожал плечами и посмотрел на Сметвика. Тот еле заметно качнул головой, и Гарри проговорил робко:  
– Вот видите, милорд. Всем хорошо, и министр Фадж злиться не будет.

Нотт развернулся к Гарри и Сметвику, внимательно на них посмотрел, вздохнул, неторопливо прошёлся туда-сюда между столами и наконец сказал:  
– Ладно, убедили. Мадам… Хильда, не ошибся? К вам подойдёт мой человек и потолкует насчёт расположения лавок и защитных чар на них. Ещё, господа, ждите в гости Паркинсона. Будет разговор о скидках и прочем, в чём я не смыслю. Мистер Поттер, за пределы Косого – ни ногой! Ясно?

Гарри усердно закивал, а Сметвик неторопливо поднялся с места и взял его за руку:  
– Сейчас я заберу тебя в Мунго. Мы с Тики должны проверить, всё ли в порядке. Милорд, прошу вас прислать весточку, когда организуете охрану.

Нотт засмеялся и шутливо отсалютовал невесть когда вытащенной палочкой. Старушка в шляпе с маргаритками пару секунд поколебалась и нерешительно повторила его жест.


	7. Глава 6

Сказать по правде, бедную Коросту стоило оставить дома, на попечении тётушки Мюриэль. В Египте крысе ужасно не понравилось. Она сильно отощала, и видок у неё стал до того облезлый, что её и в руки-то брезгливо было взять. В клетке Короста сидеть отказывалась и сбегала каждую ночь, умудряясь снести хозяйский Коллопортус. Для чего затевались побеги, Рон не понял: крыса не воровала еду и не шлялась туда-сюда, как обычно, вынюхивая и высматривая что-то неведомое. Напротив, здесь она всё время норовила забиться в какую-нибудь узкую тёмную щель, и выманить её оттуда не получалось даже для кормёжки.

Сегодня же крысиный побег не удался. Перси перехватил Коросту на пути к очередному пыльному убежищу и вручил Рону, закатив длинную речугу о долге, ответственности, милосердии и прочем таком, в чём Короста совершенно точно не нуждалась. Поганая крыса тут же прикинулась дохлой, распаляя Персиваля на всё более цветистые обороты. Рон приготовился виновато сопеть и покаянно лупать глазами, чтобы занудный братец выдохся побыстрее, но в комнату ворвалась мать и велела шевелиться, пока не очень жарко.

Перси тут же засуетился, нацепил на пёструю по местной моде мантию значок старосты, напялил сувенирную шапку с кисточкой – феску, вот! – и вручил точно такую же шапку малость прифигевшему Рону:  
– Приведи себя в порядок, неряха! Быстро, мы опаздываем!

– Куда?!

– К пирамидам!

– Да как-то не завалились они за пять тыщ лет, и ещё постоят малость, – пробурчал Рон себе под нос, сунул крысу за пазуху, нахлобучил выданную феску и поплёлся следом. Короста завозилась под одеждой, но он предупреждающе накрыл ладонью костлявую тушку: – Сиди тихо, зараза, а то крокодилам скормлю!

Крыса замерла, а потом, скотина, тяпнула его за пузо и со всей дури рванула на волю. Рон взвыл и треснул уже не жалеючи. Рука у него всегда была тяжёлой, Короста обмякла и больше не шевелилась.

– Эй, я тебя там не прибил? – забеспокоился Рон, но тут на него хором заорали мать, Перси и Джинни, что они опаздывают, и всё из-за его лени и несобранности. – Да куда?! – заорал в ответ он, заводясь от дурацкого чувства, что вся семейка набралась у близнецов дурного и теперь разыгрывает его.

– К пирамидам!

Рон опять взвыл, но уже не от боли, хотя болел укус неслабо, а от досады. Какие ещё пирамиды?! Собирались ведь побродить по городу, пока Билл на работе занят!

Однако они действительно отправились к пирамидам, самым ближним от Каира, хотя уже успели насмотреться на них с разных сторон, да ещё и не по одному разу. Рону эти гигантские кучи камней снова попортили настроение – по доброй воле такой фигнёй люди заниматься не стали бы, наверняка их поганые некросы заставляли надрываться. Интересно, почему в памятники истории попадает только та хрень, о которой следовало бы накрепко забыть? Разбери ты эти пирамиды на городские стены или закидай песком по маковку – что изменится? А ничего! Разве что на один базарчик для туристов меньше станет.

Тут Перси дал Рону подзатыльник, чтобы не отставал, а заодно вытряс дурацкие лишние мысли. Ронни ругнулся, увернулся от подзатыльника за ругань и поправил сбитую на лоб феску. За пазухой слабо ворохнулась приходящая в себя Короста.

«Не прибил!» – обрадовался Рон, которому вовсе не улыбалось избавляться от крысячьего трупа и потом ещё год выслушивать попрёки в плохом уходе за питомцем. Не-ет, крыса должна сдохнуть сама, при свидетелях, а то обзовут безответственным и не купят обещанную сову.

– Ма, сюда! – крикнули откуда-то знакомым голосом; Перси завертел головой, как всполошённая курица.

– Сыночек! – отозвалась мама обрадованно и резко свернула в сторону. Джинни вприпрыжку помчалась за ней следом: стараниями целителя Джабира сестрёнка окрепла и уже не напоминала печальное зелёное привидение.

На утоптанной туристами песчаной площадке стояла вся семейка, и Билл весело препирался с каким-то тщедушным типом в магловском пробковом шлеме.

Ронни едва удержался, чтобы не кинуться к старшему брату с объятиями, и покосился на Перси. Тот тоже выглядел довольным и в шестой раз за день рукавом пёстрой мантии быстренько протёр значок старосты.

– Парни, сюда, – прогудел Чарли. Он тоже был в феске, и до Рона наконец дошло, что семья что-то затеяла, а он, балбес, опять всё прозевал.

Тщедушный тип наконец отцепился от Билла и замахал руками другому типу, нагруженному здоровенной треногой:  
– Устанавливай! Отсюда вид хороший! И всё-таки, Уизли, как насчёт большого интервью? Семейные ценности, взгляды на жизнь…

– Ценности как ценности, – солнечно улыбнулся Билл, – ничего нового. Адамс, мы просто делаем обещанное колдофото, и точка. Текст заметки мы согласовали вчера. К вечеру жду пробный экземпляр! Надеюсь, сюрпризов не будет?

– Не дать интервью однокурснику! Уизли, у тебя совесть есть?

– Есть, Адамс. Закрыли тему. Парни, становитесь в ряд и делайте счастливые лица.

Рону ничего делать не надо было: восторженная улыбка будто прикипела к морде намертво, когда Билли шутливо взъерошил ему волосы и надвинул феску на глаза.

Колдограф принялся командовать: «Повернитесь немного вбок! Не вы, мадам, вы станьте рядом с супругом! Мисс, не будьте такой серьёзной, это же фото в воскресный номер!»

Именно этот момент Короста выбрала для того, чтобы очухаться окончательно. Пока Рон изо всех сил пытался притушить дебильную улыбочку – «На тебя весь Хог в воскресенье будет пыриться, Рональд Уизли, сделай уже нормальную рожу!» – крыса, больно цепляясь коготками, выбралась из-за пазухи, уселась на плечо и очумело повела мордой туда-сюда.

– Какой кадр! – обрадовался колдограф; громко бабахнула и отвратно завоняла магниевая вспышка.

От неожиданности крыса жалобно пискнула и поспешила вновь нырнуть Рону за пазуху. Она затихла и не подавала признаков жизни до самого вечера, когда уставший и переполненный впечатлениями Рон ввалился в спальню и принялся снимать мантию. Только тогда затаившаяся Короста шмыгнула под кровать, а Рон запоздало вспомнил, что животное с утра не кормлено.

– Вылезай, дура, – зевнул Рон. – Дурак, в смысле.

Короста не шелохнулась.

– С кем ты говоришь? – Перси уже успел принять душ и благоухал фруктовой отдушкой.

– С Годриком, – огрызнулся Рональд. – На твоё занудство жалуюсь!

– На своё разгильдяйство пожаловаться не забудь, – не остался в долгу Перси. – Коросту кормил?

Рон застонал, встал на четвереньки и полез под кровать. Само собой, поганая кусачая скотина не стала дожидаться поимки и резво метнулась в гостиную. Рон, шипя ругательства, кинулся следом: не покормишь тварь, три дня будешь выслушивать от матери и Персиваля.

Он опоздал, дурной крысюк уже успел куда-то спрятаться.

– Я в душ! – громко известил Рон Коросту.

– Ура! Возрадуемся! Свершилось! – немедленно отозвались из соседней спальни придурки Форджи, и из комнатки Джинни раздалось задорное хихиканье.

– Чтобы через полчаса сидел… сидела тут, придурок! – Рональд решил не обращать внимания на подначки.

– Да, сэр! Непременно, милорд! – дурачась, заорали близнецы.

Рон мысленно сплюнул и потопал в ванную.

Плескался он даже больше получаса. Родители и старшие братья отправились ужинать в ресторанчик на соседней улице и наверняка засидятся за взрослыми разговорами за полночь, так что торопиться было некуда, а спать не особенно хотелось.

Когда он выбрался из душа, в спаленках уже было темно и тихо: умотавшиеся за день братцы и сестрёнка дрыхли без задних ног. Рональд послонялся по гостиной, радуясь нечастому одиночеству, а потом вспомнил о крысе и тяжело вздохнул.

– Вылезай немедленно! – шёпотом приказал Рон и прислушался. За гомоном с улицы ничего было не слыхать, и он решил начать поиски с огромного платяного шкафа с резными дверцами – там гадская Короста пряталась чаще всего. Рональд залез в почти пустой шкаф (родительские мантии не в счёт) и хмыкнул: тут было едва не просторнее, чем в спальне.

– Губа не дура, – одобрил он крысиный вкус. – Душновато, но зато и Перси далеко. Эй, ты где, недоумок? Идём жрать, а то и вправду сдохнешь.

В гостиной вдруг послышались голоса, и Рон понял, что вернулись родители.

«Тьфу ты! Сейчас вломят! Дракклова крыса, достала!» – он глубоко вдохнул, набираясь храбрости выпасть из шкафа на глазах у Билла и Чарли, но услышал сердитый мамин голос и замер.

– А я говорю, не бывать тому! – гневно заявила мама.

– Тихо, милая, – сказал папа. – Дети спят.

– Так повесь чары! Потому что молчать я не собираюсь! Вот что, Уильям Уизли, заруби себе на носу – пока я жива, никаких рыжих Блэков не будет! Усвоил?!

– Ма, выслушай, пожа…

Раздался звук пощёчины, Билл замолчал, а Рональд, зажав себе рот ладонью, в полном охренении вытаращил глаза.

* * *

Дрянной человек Клык Бэтфорд был отличным учителем – жёстким, требовательным и не признающим неудач. Его выучку не смогли перебить ни лёгкие городские заработки, ни сытая зимовка, ни праздные денёчки на «пленэре», ни даже латынь.

Воздух посреди полянки только-только задрожал, как Скабиор уже вскочил на ноги, метнулся к малфоевскому гамаку и полоснул ножом по верёвкам крепления. Пока Малфой, разморенный винцом и солнышком, падал в высокую траву, Аженор выхватил палочку и влепил Ступефай в какого-то здоровенного хмыря, аппарировавшего на полянку. Что за хмырь, разглядывать было некогда, потому что следом мог появиться другой, а то и целая толпа.

Поэтому Аженор рухнул на Малфоя (тот изумлённо хекнул и не договорил неприличное слово) и тоже аппарировал. Ну да, лёжа, ибо Клык учил, что «вставать в позу» для перемещения и терять на этом драгоценные мгновения способны лишь «хогвартские недоумки с министерской бумажкой».

Отнесло их недалеко, на заранее присмотренный пятачок подле руин башни, поскольку Скабиору не улыбалось очутиться за охранным периметром, где-нибудь в зарослях тентакулы или в гнезде мантикоры. Парная аппарация удалась на «превосходно» – Малфоя не порезало на кусочки и вообще ничуточки не посекло.

Однако простые радости жизни оказались их милости чужды. Хорошенько приложившись спиной о землю, Люциус страдальчески взвыл и сварливо поинтересовался, чем именно он заслужил развесёлое пробуждение.

– К нам какой-то хмырь вломился, – пояснил Аженор, всё ещё лёжа на Малфое. – Я его не знаю. Вдруг по вашу душу.

– Ясно, что по мою! Твоя-то сто лет никому не сдалась! – возмутился Люциус. – Чем ты его приложил, бестолочь?

– Ступефаем, – буркнул Аженор оскорблённо и сполз с их неблагодарной милости.

– Тогда почему он упал? – строго спросил Малфой.

Аженор растерялся, не в силах постичь сути претензии: Ступефай на то и Ступефай, чтобы осчастливленные падали и никуда не рыпались до прояснения своего статуса.

– А мы почему упали? – не унимался Малфой.

– Потому что трава, – пожал плечами Скабиор.

– Какая ещё, к дракклам, трава?!

– Густая, высокая и чистая, безо всякой дряни. Прятаться хорошо, – Аженор рискнул высунуться из замечательной травы и чутко прислушался: кажется, незваный гость заявился в одиночку. Затем он принюхался и озадаченно нахмурился: одуряющий запах копчёного окорока заставлял усомниться в безусловной враждебности хмыря. – Кто это? Вы его знаете? – догадался спросить он у Малфоя.

Тот негодующе фыркнул, неспешно воздвигся на ноги, расправил плечи, задрал подбородок и с важным видом зашагал к полянке.

– Ваша милость? – виновато окликнул его Аженор.

– Чего разлёгся? – не оборачиваясь, бросил ему Малфой. – Идём, сенокосец!

Аженор понурился и поплёлся следом. Будь его милость нормальным учителем вроде Клыка, на спине уже живого места не было бы. Зато и стыд не мучил бы, как сейчас.

Гость смирно лежал на полянке, а из опрокинутой корзины пахло не только окороком, но и свежим хлебом.

– Кажется, некий талантливый юноша заработал министерскую награду, – пропел Малфой невыносимо сладким голосом, подошёл к хмырю и махнул над ним палочкой. – Фините инкантатем! Стареешь, друг мой.

Хмырь тяжело заворочался и, покряхтывая, сел.

– Дожил, – сказал он сокрушённо и помотал тяжёлой полуседой башкой. – Прогулялся, называется, по лесочку, принёс гостинцев.

– Красная шапочка! – развеселился Малфой и протянул гостю руку.

Скабиор напрягся, отступил на пару шагов и незаметно стряхнул в ладонь собственную палочку: от Фенрира Сивого дешёвой «шлюшкой» поди отмашись.

Меж тем оборотень ухватился за малфоевскую ладонь и принялся, охая и постанывая, вставать на ноги. Скабиор сделал ещё шаг-другой назад: несмотря на солидные для человека года, в силе и проворстве Сивый мог посоперничать со стаей пятиногов, а уж своих собратьев-оборотней и вовсе превосходил на голову. Вскочить с земли он мог одним ловким движением и сразу же кинуться в атаку. Однако вместо этого он стонал-причитал, будто древний дед, и напоказ цеплялся за смеявшегося Малфоя.

– Эй ты, некий юноша! – Фенрир перевел взгляд горящих жёлтых глаз на Аженора, и тот немедленно пожалел о Ступефае. Аваду надо было кидать, и хрен бы кто её в этой глуши отследил. – Хватай жратву, пока я добрый.

– Премного благодарен, сэр, – растянул губы в вежливой улыбке Скабиор, но с места не сдвинулся: нашли дурака! Корзина лежала всего-то в трёх шагах от клыкастого чудища, а в Малфоя как в заступника не очень-то верилось.

– Боится, – довольно ухмыльнулся Сивый. – Молодец.

– Молодец, – кивнул «заступник». – Свалил тебя Ступефаем.

Фенрир скривился, показав страшные нечеловеческие зубы, сам поднял корзину и отдал её Малфою:  
– Корми и приручай своё… Приобретение. Ишь, зыркает, малефик хренов! Кусается, небось, когда кончает?

Малфой опять засмеялся, вытащил пару бутылок вина и взмахом палочки отправил остальную снедь ко входу в палатку. Затем он подхватил Сивого под локоток, потащил к походному столу, навесил несколько хитрых «заглушек» и принялся что-то рассказывать.

Скабиор постоял ещё немного, чувствуя себя дурак дураком, а потом вздохнул и крадучись скользнул к палатке: вдруг опять молока принесли?

* * *

Входная дверь всегда была чёрной, сколько он помнил. Дверь и оконные рамы в столовой на первом этаже, отчего скучные виды небольшой магловской площади казались заключёнными в траурную рамку. Чёрные балки кухни, чёрные дверцы шкафов в отцовском кабинете, много-много чёрного повсюду – неудивительно, что каждый из Блэков в конце концов сходил с ума.

Видно, настала и его очередь, иначе зачем бы он сюда припёрся? После стольких-то лет жизни среди нормальных людей и стольких-то клятв никогда сюда не возвращаться. Кстати, скольких? Лет, в смысле, поскольку как клятв дано бессчётно. Он попытался прикинуть, но сбился из-за Азкабана: годы, проведённые там, никак не укладывались в голове.

Он сбежал отсюда в шестнадцать, так? Теперь ему тридцать три, и он приполз под чёрную дверь, чтобы наконец-таки сбрендить в правильном месте. Точно, в Азкабане он не сошёл с ума, потому что истинному Блэку надлежит сделать это в родных стенах.

Только сначала стоило искупаться. Последний раз он купался в Северном море и не сказать, чтобы стал чище. Наоборот, от солёной воды застаревшая грязь лишь схватилась коркой, и несло от него сейчас, наверное, как от помойки в Лютном. Очень плохо для слежки, очень. Обязательно кто-то унюхает.

Может, всё-таки в гостиницу? Нет, рискованно. Ни в Косом, ни в Лютном обустроить надёжное логово не получится. И книги. Ему нужны книги. Такие, какие даже у Боргина не водятся и не водились никогда. Но для этого нужно набраться смелости и войти в чёрную дверь.

Он огляделся: площадь была почти пустынна, а немногие маглы спешили по своим делам, не обращая никакого внимания на лишний дом и бродячего пса на его крыльце. Защита дома была цела и даже будто окрепла. Наследнички хозяйничали? Отчего ж не поселились?

Он жалобно заскулил и, не давая себе времени опомниться и передумать, обернулся человеком. Само собой, тут же стало ещё хреновее. К тошноте и тремору конечностей добавилась головная боль. «Ага, значит, какой-то мозг есть, – подбодрил он сам себя. – Ноет с непривычки. Ничего, разберёмся».

Ручки на чёрной двери не было: перед нужным человеком она сама распахивалась, а ненужный мог хоть три года в неё долбиться. Куда идти, если дверь не откроется (а с чего бы ей открыться?), он ещё не думал.

Для правильного скулежа человеческая глотка не годилась, да и позорить себя нытьём человеку не полагалось, поэтому он до хруста стиснул зубы и коснулся пальцами серебряного дверного молотка в виде извивающейся змеи.

Дверь отворилась медленно, с ужасающим скрипом, и он несколько секунд топтался на пороге, не спеша верить глазам. Кажется, в убежище ему не отказали.

С ума сойти.

Он вошёл в тесную прихожую, подождал, пока захлопнется дверь, и бессильно опустился на пол, привалившись спиной к старой подставке для зонтов. Тихо зашипели, разгораясь, старинные газовые светильники и прогнали мрак серовато-жёлтым тусклым светом.

– Эй, есть тут кто? – просипел он вслух. На ответ он не рассчитывал – даже с улицы чувствовалось, что дом давно пуст. Просто захотелось услышать человеческий голос.

– Придётся разговаривать с самим собой, – сказал он чуть громче, тяжело встал на ноги и вяло отсалютовал своему отражению в пыльном зеркале. Отражение не радовало – старый, измождённый мужик с безумными глазами, грязный и вонючий. Точно, ванная. Сейчас он вполне мог убить за ведро горячей воды.

– Негодный хозяин Сириус вернулся! – раздался скрипучий голос.

Он вздрогнул от неожиданности и бешено оскалился, но тут же обмяк и вяло погрозил кулаком бесшумно возникшему в прихожей домовику. Кричер, доносчик. Живой, подлец. Кричер, старая мразь, тоже выглядел отвратно – согбенный и сморщенный, в грязной ветхой наволочке, недобро сверкавший крохотными для домовика глазками.

– Так ты не сдох? – равнодушно поинтересовался Сириус. – Я думал, тебя вместе с маман закопали как особо верного.

Предполагалось, что узники Азкабана не должны получать вестей с воли. В тюремной же охране были не только дементоры, но и люди, и они тоже хотели развлекаться. Дементоры питались чужой радостью, а люди упивались чужим горем. О смерти Вальбурги Блэк ему сообщили в надежде покуражиться, но Сириус остался спокоен. Он знал, что мать умрёт. После смерти Регулуса она просто доживала – видно, ждала чего-то. Надо полагать, дождалась.

– Бедная, бедная хозяюшка, – бормотал Кричер, комкая узловатыми пальцами разлохмаченную вышивку на своей «тоге». – Негодный щенок разбил ей сердце. Негодный. Недостойный целовать её следы на земле.

– Вода в доме есть?

– В этом доме есть всё. Даже Предатель крови теперь есть. Нет только моей несчастной хозяюшки.

Сириус мотнул головой, отбрасывая с глаз кудри, слипшиеся в неопрятные сосульки, и медленно побрёл на второй этаж, в самую роскошную в доме ванную – с чёрными мраморными полами и кранами в виде змей.

Некогда белоснежная ванна заросла пылью и паутиной, разинутые змеиные пасти глухо клекотали, плюясь ржавой водой. Кричер, старая погань, немедленно смотался, и Сириусу пришлось самому приводить ванну в порядок. Впрочем, особо он не усердствовал: гостей не ожидалось, а после Азкабана он стал не особенно привередлив.

Купание затянулось надолго. Воду пришлось сменить несколько раз, пока размокший кусок мыла стал давать худо-бедно белую пену, а не страшные серо-чёрные хлопья. Волосы Сириус собрал в толстый жгут и уже хотел отмахнуть их опасной бритвой, нашедшейся на пыльной зеркальной полочке, как появился Кричер и плюхнул ему на макушку какого-то густого, с резким травяным запахом, зелья.

– Кричер расчёсывал хозяюшке косы, – проскрипел домовик и ловко отобрал у него бритву. – Роскошные тяжёлые косы. Красивые чёрные косы поседели из-за негодного первенца. Кричер плакал над каждой седой волосинкой.

– Можешь и над моими поплакать, – зевнул Сириус; от горячей воды его развезло не хуже, чем от опрокинутой натощак бутыли «Старого Огдена».

– Гадкий щенок, – фыркнул Кричер и принялся бережно разбирать спутанные пряди. – Неблагодарный паршивец. Бессовестный поганец.

Сириус снова зевнул, да так, что хрустнула челюсть, и разом отрубился. Скрипучее «бедный мальчик» ему, наверное, приснилось.

* * *

– Молли, что ты такое говоришь? – спросил папа негромко, но таким тоном, будто перед ним был взбесившийся гиппогриф, а не мама. – Какие ещё Блэки, что за дичь?

– Не смей притворяться, будто ничего не понял! – рявкнула мать, и Рон испуганно съёжился в своём ненадёжном убежище.

– Я на самом деле ничего не понял.

Раздался звук ещё одной пощёчины, и Рональд сильно прикусил ладонь. Такого раньше не было. Нет, получить от матери по шее можно было легко и просто: терпением миссис Уизли не отличалась. Но мамины оплеухи всегда были… Мирными, что ли? Рон никогда не сумел бы объяснить вслух, чем колотушки отличаются от _побоев_ , но прекрасно понимал разницу.

– Ма, не сердись, – сказал Чарли виновато. – Никто из нас ничего такого не думал, честно. Просто хорошо быть сильной семьёй, верно?

– Как Блэки?

– Ну…

Звуку третьей пощёчины Рональд даже не удивился. Зато стало понятно, почему Чарли сразу после школы взяли на работу в драконий заповедник – за храбрость. Сам Рон, например, трижды подумал бы, прежде чем раскрывать рот, когда у мамы _такое_ настроение!

– Ещё скажи, как Мраксы, – сказала мама горько и вдруг заплакала.

Рон скорчился, уткнув нос в колени и обхватив себя руками. Он по-прежнему не мог понять, о чём поспорили родители и старшие братья, но ничем хорошим такие разговоры закончиться не могли. А вдруг мама так рассердится на Билла и Чарли, что на какое-то время запретит им приезжать домой?

Не выгонит, конечно: Уизли всё-таки не Блэки, чтоб им пусто было, которые каждое поколение с ужасным скандалом выгоняли кого-нибудь из дома. Все в Британии потом дивились их непримиримой жестокости, но ни с «правильной» семьёй, ни с изгоями дел старались не иметь. Блэк – это бешеный злобный придурок, выгнанный он или ещё какой, и подлое убийство родителей Поттера тому доказательство. Не бывает ручных мантикор, так-то.

Невозможно, чтобы Билл – добрый, весёлый Билли! Магловская майка, серёжка-клык! – захотел стать похожим на этих тварей! Наверное, мама неправильно его поняла. Да, точно! Она всегда сначала кричит, а уж потом разбирается, кто на самом деле бросил в пруд дохлую ворону или запер парочку садовых гномов в почтовом ящике.

Мама тихо всхлипывала, а отец и братья, судя по топоту и виноватым причитаниям, суетились вокруг с водой и салфетками. Рон сердито заморгал, потому что у него самого подозрительно зачесались глаза. Не от слёз, понятное дело, просто пылищи в этом проклятом шкафу скопилось уйма.

Наконец мама перестала плакать, и суета улеглась. После минуты-другой неловкого молчания папа тяжело вздохнул и сказал:  
– Молли, любимая, прости нас. Не знаю, за что, но прости.

– Дети спят? – спросила мама устало. – Обнови «заглушки», и поговорим. Мальчики, вы уже сами можете отцами стать, а потому должны меня выслушать, хоть и не люблю я такие разговоры.

– Да, мама, – хором сказали братья.

– Всегда считала, что родителям стоит быть честными с детьми, но иногда это… Немыслимо, – медленно произнесла она и прерывисто выдохнула. – Как, по-вашему, объяснить маленькому мальчику, что его любимая бабушка по отцу на самом деле полоумная сука?

– Молли! – ахнул отец.

– Закройся, дорогой! – скомандовала мать. – Я говорю со своими сыновьями! Вообще-то это должен делать ты, но нет так нет. Можешь и дальше верить, что любое горе пройдёт и любая беда рассосётся, если немножко посидеть в гараже с магловской дребеденью.

– Молли!

– Первым делом мадам Уизли, урождённая Блэк, объяснила, что моя предполагаемая плодовитость не гарантирует рождение «нужных детей». «Нужные» – это мальчик, наделённый родовым даром Уизли, и девочка – будущий кровный маг. Да, и дети должны быть красивыми, чтобы обычные смертные понимали, с кем имеют дело. В настоящих Уизли и Прюэттах нет ничего красивого, кроме цвета волос, а потому зачинать детей следует по сложному ритуалу.

– Молли!

– Я не виню тебя, Артур. Ты добрый, а потому даже помыслить не мог послать маменьку Запретным лесом. Да и я, клуша, растерялась. Первого ребёнка страшно рожать, дети. Всё время думаешь невесть о чём, сомневаешься. Прислушиваешься к себе – где же она, эта неземная любовь к ещё не родившемуся малышу? Вроде бы над пузом радуга должна сиять, а на самом деле то тошнит, то колики, и рыдать охота каждые пять минут. Страшно за ребёнка – будет ли здоров, благополучен? Страшно за себя – вдруг не смогу, не сумею, не полюблю? Вдруг сделаю несчастными обоих? А ритуалы… Ну что, мы же не маглы какие дремучие, чтобы бояться ритуалов. Кто откажется родить заведомо умное и сильное дитя? И красивое, помогай Годрик. Куда ж без красоты-то?

Мама вновь всхлипнула, и в комнате повисло тяжёлое молчание.

– Меня родили по обряду? – спросил Билл, и Рон опять вцепился зубами в многострадальную ладонь – до того тусклый и больной голос сделался у брата. – Хочешь сказать, что я не сам…

– Билли, мальчик мой, что ты! – всполошился папа. – Сам! Всё сам! Наилучшие баллы по всем экзаменам!

– Наилучшие мозги по особому покрою, – так же тускло ответил Билл. – А я ещё сомневался, смогу ли…

– Нет такой магии, чтобы тащила ребёнка в библиотеку! – рассердился отец. – Нет магии, заставляющей помогать по дому и любить младших! Молли, видишь, что ты наделала?

– Вижу, – стальным голосом ответила мать. – Что, не нравится быть чужой задумкой? А братьям своим ты какую судьбу задумал?

– Молли!

– Пусть мой умный и талантливый сын сначала ответит, чем отличается зачатие по обряду от свадьбы по сговору родителей?

Рон почувствовал, что из прокушенной ладони течёт кровь, и постарался успокоиться. Не может быть, чтобы всё это было правдой. Мама просто пугает Билла. Но зачем?

– Мама, я не говорил…

– Говорил! Говорил, что сильный род – благо для его детей. Рассуждал, что личные амбиции не должны идти во вред роду. Много чего говорил, да с таким пылом! Вот бы свекровушка порадовалась!

– Молли!

– Мам, я ведь совсем не то имел в виду!

– Погодите! – озадаченно пробасил Чарли. – Лучше объясните, почему я не красивенькая девчонка с кровным даром? Не то чтобы я прямо мечтал об этом. Просто интересно.

– Тебя вообще не должно было быть, – вздохнула мама. – Между идеальными детьми планировалась идеальная разница в возрасте. Так что неудавшаяся девчонка – это, кажется, Фред с Джорджем.

Рональд подавил истерическое хихиканье: да уж, девица из Форджей получилась бы та ещё! Такую замуж и троллю не всучишь!

– Тогда я вообще ничего не понял! – жалобно сообщил Чарли. – Получается, я расстроил бабушку?

– Бабушку расстроила я! – строго сказала мама и даже по столу пристукнула ладонью. – Ты здесь ни при чём. Запомните накрепко: дети никогда не виноваты, если в семье нелады. Ясно?

– Да, мама, – хором ответили братья.

– Поэтому завтра утром младшие не должны видеть ваших кислых рож!

– Да, мама!

– Твоё рождение, Билл, рассорило нас с остальными Уизли. Мы до сих пор не особо общаемся, если ты заметил. Оказывается, дар мадам Цедреллы предназначался исключительно для того, чтобы возродить утерянный дар артефакторов. Твой покойный дед тёмных магов на дух не переносил, но обойтись без их умений было невозможно. Уже до первой войны дела обстояли хуже некуда – и с детьми, и с деньгами, и с репутацией. Если вдруг случится побывать в семейном склепе, обрати внимание на имена и даты: чуть не треть – это женщины, умершие родами, и детвора до пяти лет. Уизли вырождались подобно Мраксам, хоть всегда были светлым родом. Вот твой дедуля, последний из худо-бедно удавшихся мужчин, и сманил Цедреллу замуж. Как я понимаю, амбиций у девы было море, а у Блэков её не ценили: способности средненькие, да и ума не через край. В общем, замуж она вышла по своему разумению, и тут же огребла свадебный подарочек – из рода её выставили немедля. Чуть погодя она выяснила, что в новой семье её тоже держат за племенную кобылу и придушат тотчас, как только обнаружат у потомства хоть что-то сверх оговорённого. Вот такая романтичная история любви. Как тебе, Билл? Всё во благо рода. Обоих родов, точнее.

– Молли, – устало вздохнул отец, – прекрати пугать ребёнка. История некрасивая, согласен, но она в прошлом. Сейчас у нас всё прекрасно, и скоро будет ещё лучше.

– Дай-то Годрик, милый. Но позволь, я закончу. Дед помер счастливым: трое сыновей, и все в папеньку – тихие, серьёзные и домовитые. Младшенький только слегка малахольный, но зато и одарён так, как давно уж в роду не случалось. Умирая, Септимус наказал сыновьям жить размеренно и достойно, а коль родятся вдруг дети, похожие на прежних Уизли, что нравом больше напоминали лепреконов, чем людей, то дурь из них выбивать нещадно. Поколение-другое – глядишь, да и забудут рыжих пакостников.

– Форджи! – потрясённо произнёс Чарльз и, похоже, двинул Билла локтем в бок, потому что тот охнул и сказал какое-то непонятное гортанное слово: то ли по-египетски, то ли на гоббледуке.

– Намного симпатичнее, – усмехнулась мама. – Фамильных портретов вы тоже не видели, да? Ваше счастье.

– Я, между прочим, каждое утро в зеркале такой портрет созерцаю, – уныло прогудел Чарли и, судя по очередному непонятному словцу, снова заехал Биллу по рёбрам. – Завидую старшему брату.

– А я – младшему, – мрачно отозвался Билл. – К нему не липнут всякие уроды и не предлагают кое-чем подзаработать. А Форджи ещё получат, если не уймутся! Точно, что лепреконы!

– Года два от силы, – сказала мама.

– Что?

– Потом тебе придётся научиться договариваться, сыночек, со своими младшими братьями. Не такие они люди, чтобы позволить собой помыкать. Может быть, попробуешь поговорить?

– Слова от них отскакивают!

– Значит, не те слова. С Чарли ты ведь не дерёшься?

– Драться с Чарли?! У него кулаки с мою голову!

– Это да, но с заработками ко мне никто не липнет. Даже обидно, – дурашливо засопел Чарльз и тут же стал серьёзным. – Почему дядья были не рады рождению Билла? Из-за… Сверх оговорённого?

– Верно, сынок. У твоей бабки достало ума похвастаться моей дуростью. Мол, трепещите, унылые Уизли – грядут перемены. Само собой, и нас, и Цедреллу выставили из дома. Без проклятий и прочего, но со скандалом. Велено было валить к Прюэттам, раз такие умные. К отцу я не пошла – я замужем. После ночёвки в самом паршивом номере «Дырявого котла» свекровь вспомнила, что у неё есть приданое. Блэки не мелочились и девок выгоняли из рода не на улицу. Вот так мы и поселились в «Норе». Тогда это был просто старый сарай посреди зарослей бурьяна.

– А потом?

– Потом мы с мамой решили, что у нас будет столько детей, сколько Мерлин пошлёт, – негромко сказал папа. – Что все они будут умные, красивые и одарённые, потому что мы будет их любить. Так и вышло. Верно?

– Верно, любимый, – ответила мама. – Наша семья уже сильна, Билли. Никто в Британии не вспомнит, как зовут братьев Артура и что у них за потомство, зато наше семейство у всех на слуху. Раскрой глаза, сынок. Вы все яркие, сильные, интересные. Разные. Зачем опять кроить всех по одной мерке?

– Мам, но ведь нам нужно… – Билл тяжело вздохнул. – Опять ударишь?

– За мечты о мэноре и толпе послушной родни с одним лицом на всех? Стоило бы, но попробую словами. Какая физиономия, по-твоему, достойна копирования?

– Билла, ясное дело! – опять встрял Чарли. – Красотища же!

– Ты готов жениться на ком попало и терпеть что угодно, лишь бы твои сыновья были похожи на дядю?

– Э-э-э…

– Все так делают! – судя по голосу, Билл разозлился. – Вы тоже! Только потом отчего-то передумали!

– Поумнели, – сказал папа. – Сынок, не злись на маму. Пощёчины были лишними, но она права. Наша семья здорова и многочисленна. Уже нет нужды в ритуалах, одного раза было достаточно. Ситуация выправилась, и у нас всё есть – сила, ум, любознательность и красота.

– Да, только всё это добро распихано по разным людям! Чем плохо, если каждый из Уизли будет хорош собой, храбр, могуч и умён?

– Тем, что он рано или поздно останется один-одинёшенек, – сказала мама жёстко. – Билл, сынок, ты плохо знаком со старыми семьями. А я свою свекровь с некоторых пор стала слушать очень-очень внимательно. Тот метод продолжения рода, который ты счёл образцом, годится, лишь когда всё настолько плохо, что к этому не только привыкли, но и стали гордиться. От безысходности, надо понимать. Но мы, по счастью, не Пьюси и не Малфои. Нам не нужно пытаться вогнать весь опыт сорока поколений в одного потомка, поскольку второго просто не будет.

– Да, но ведь Блэков было много!

– И сумасшедших через одного! А в последнем поколении – чуть не каждый! Уж кровные маги могли бы сами для себя расстараться, но как-то не вышло! Значит, что?

– И что же?

– Всё хорошо в меру, и Мерлин сам знает, кого и как делать!

– Мам, Мерлин – это сказки. Научный же метод…

– Хорошо, давай по науке. В Мунго не лечат всех подряд, а только тех, кто по-настоящему занемог и желает помощи! И мёртвых там не поднимают!

– Бездумная погоня за могуществом обычно заканчивается очень плохо, – мягко добавил папа.

– А если погоня будет умная?

– Начнётся третья магическая, – буркнула мама. – Видали мы таких умных. Билл, угомонись, прошу. Это на тебя Египет так действует – здесь все шарахнутые чужим древним величием.

– Ма, давай мы вернёмся к этому разговору позже. Я обдумаю твои слова, хорошо?

– Договорились.

Родные помолчали, а потом Чарльз дурашливо вздохнул:  
– Эх! Чую, не видать нам великого светлого рода!

– Дай-то Годрик, – сказал папа. – Величие никому ещё даром не доставалось, и цена у него…

– Герой Поттер в зятьях тоже очень ничего!

Рон возмущённо фыркнул и тут же испуганно вжал голову в плечи. Но никто его не услышал, потому что мама громко застонала:  
– Вас опоили в том кабаке, что ли? Какой ещё зять?! Ты его видел? Говорил с ним?

– Н-нет, – опешил Чарли. – Да ладно, ма, я же пошутил! Понятно, что они ещё дети и всё дюжину раз переменится. Но сестрёнка много говорит о нём, да с восторгом – забавная такая! Я же её помню мелкой совсем, а тут – гляди-ка! – прямо барышня! И вся в мечтах!

– Наша семья обязана Гарри по гроб, – сказал папа, и Рон озадаченно нахмурился. – Если бы не он, мы потеряли бы Джинни. Я уж молчу о том, что нам, скорее всего, пришлось бы бежать из Британии. Так что восторги своей дочери я понимаю.

Чего-чего?! Рональд до того растерялся, что чуть не выскочил из шкафа, требуя объяснений, но вовремя опамятовался и снова затих, прислушиваясь.

– Поверить не могу, – проворчал Чарли, и Рон согласно закивал. – Никакой ошибки?

– Никакой, – вздохнул Билл. – Все признаки одержимости, включая сопутствующее магическое и телесное истощение. Фаид в таких делах не ошибается – специализация. Однако мистер Поттер и его дорогущая кукла до того прочно засели у Джинни в голове, что она сумела сохранить свою личность в целости. Провалы в памяти и исковерканные воспоминания за последний год – это ерунда, а потери в магии... Тоже ерунда. Меньше всего я хотел бы видеть сестрёнку в аврорате, а на выпечку пирогов и вязание сил у неё осталось в избытке. Фаид говорил – невероятная удача. Обычной привязанности к маме-папе-братьям не хватило бы.

– Одержимость на одержимость, и наша оказалась крепче? Не назвал бы я такое дело удачей, – кресло заскрипело: Чарльз встал.

– Джинни жива – это главное! – отрубил Билли. – Она жива, мы не в бегах и даже разжились утешительной премией. Выигрыш в лотерею организовал профессор Дамблдор, я полагаю?

– Да кто же признается? – хмыкнул папа. – Но отсутствие следов – самый верный след. Думаю, он. Однако поблагодарить не могу, чтобы не оскорбить излишней догадливостью. В общем, мы опять кругом в долгах, сынок. Не слишком удачный момент для мечтаний о мэнорах и прочем.

– Мечты не бывают несвоевременными, папа, – судя по голосу, Билл улыбался. – Кто знает, может быть именно «мэноры и прочее» в какой-нибудь передряге сохранят мою душу в целости. Я знаю, что неправ и мальчики не виноваты, но ужасно хочется наорать на них за эту куклу. После Рождества сестрёнка уверенно помнит только те моменты, когда смотрела на Поттера или держала в руках его подарок. А они над ней смеялись. Кошмар.

Рон пристыженно съёжился и поклялся сам себе самой страшной клятвой, что непременно попросит прощения у сестры. Вот ведь олух – всё происходило у него на глазах, и в гадком проклятии он слизней подозревал, но поговорить с Джинни начистоту мозгов у него не хватило. Теперь стали понятны и вырезки из журналов, и вечные разговоры о герое – Джинни сражалась с проклятьем изо всех сил, цепляясь за самое дорогое. В том, что самым дорогим стал Поттер, а не родные братья, виноват, понятное дело, вовсе не Поттер.

«Ос-сёл! – Рон больно дёрнул сам себя за волосы. – Ишак линялый! Со следующего года глаз не буду спускать со своих! Тоже мне, боевик траханый! Джинни прокляли, Гермиона окаменела – да кто тебе после такого вообще хоть одну живую душу под защиту отдаст? Идиот!»

– Вот тебе, сынок, ещё одно доказательство, что не всё на свете можно перекроить обсидиановым ножичком, – сказала мама задумчиво. – Сто с лишним лет Блэки убивались в попытках заполучить нормального потомка, и ничего.

– А я?

– Поговори с мистером Поттером, сыночек, – голос у мамы стал чересчур ласковый, – и мигом приземлишься на задницу. Изгнанный из рода полумагл, а Блэк из Блэков. Заметь, без всяких ритуалов и плясок с родовым гобеленом. Заиметь такого зятя… Годрик милостивый, как я радовалась, когда поняла, что Джинни не унаследовала дар кровной магии! И вот, пожалуйста – она влюбилась в… Проклятье, в настоящего героя!

– Погоди! – прогудел Чарли. – Помедленнее, а то я опять потерялся! Идея была в том, чтобы подружить младших с Гарри Поттером. Младенец-герой, любимец «Пророка». Если не с колыбели, то с третьего курса – прямая дорога чуть не в Визенгамот. Полезные связи, новая аристократия и всё такое. Что теперь не так?

– Пророчество истинное, Дамблдор прав, и Неназываемый на самом деле пытается возродиться. Кажется, герою прямая дорога не в Визенгамот, а на кладбище, – глухо сказала мама. – Старая стерва Августа Лонгботтом задурила нам голову. Урок вам, дети: никогда не имейте дела с психами. Простить себе не могу, что повелась.

– И тоже никакой ошибки?

– После духа Того-Самого в собственной дочери? Никакой, сын. Никакой.

– Вместо ожидания милостей прикрывать герою спину в драке с недобитками? Отлично! Я – за! В чём проблема-то?

– Дурачок, – вздохнула мама. – А если вас убьют? Тебя, твоих братьев, Джинни? А Гарри? Его-то за что? Ребёнок ведь ещё совсем!

– Вырастет!

– Это если дадут, – мрачно сказал папа. – Дракклово пророчество. Мы бы с мамой сгребли вас и Гарри в охапку и… Н-да… На Америку после истории с Гриндевальдом рассчитывать не стоит, а в Европе нас достанут везде. Только у Крауча хватило характера Пожирателей прижать, остальные страны над ними даже аврорский надзор не установили. Каркаров – директор Дурмштранга, что тут ещё скажешь?

– Значит, буду хлопотать о переводе домой, – сказал Билл твёрдо.

– Сынок, не нужно!

– Сам сказал – мы в долгах. Я, может, и хреновый Блэк, но правильный Уизли! Все будут живы и счастливы, мама, не плачь!

* * *

Рональд вылез из своей засады глубокой ночью, когда все уже спали. Достал локхартову «шлюшку», наколдовал Темпус и долго смотрел на огненные цифры. Потом залечил искусанную ладонь, вырезал статью с колдографией из свежеотпечатанного пробного номера «Пророка», вытащил из чемодана вредноскоп, купленный на каирском базаре по совету мистера Джабира («Настоящий мастер делал! Не пожалеете!»), взял чистый лист пергамента и написал: «Привет, Гарри! С днём рождения! Извини, что так вышло с телефонным звонком».

Письмо получилось корявым и совсем коротеньким, хоть он промучился над ним до самого рассвета. Затем свистнул Стрелку, крепко привязал конверт со свёртком к её лапке и сказал строго:  
– Знаю, что далеко. Знаю, что пустыни, моря и дикие земли. Но очень надо, понимаешь? Отдыхай и кормись по дороге, проси помощи у других сов, что хочешь делай, но доставь к сроку. У тебя почти неделя. Должна успеть.

Сова негромко ухнула и вылетела в окно.


	8. Глава 7

– Куда?! – громко взвизгнула Панси, зажала себе рот ладошкой, торопливо огляделась и повторила шёпотом: – Куда-куда? Вы идиоты?

– Я – нет, – невозмутимо ответил Теодор и ткнул пальцем в своего дружка, который с блаженным видом в сотый раз перечитывал какое-то письмо, доставленное крупной белой совой. – А вот он – да.

Малфой рассеянно улыбнулся, свернул письмо и сунул во внутренний карман мантии. Затем застыл на пару секунд, вынул письмо, развернул, бережно разгладил и снова перечитал.

– Плевать на него! – Панси решила не отвлекаться на внезапно спятившего Малфоя и сосредоточиться на своём женихе: стать вдовицей ещё до свадьбы в её планы не входило. – Тебя туда зачем понесло?

– Как это «зачем»? – искренне изумился Тео. – Посмотреть! Логово самого настоящего некроса, представляешь?

– Нет! – передёрнулась Панси. – А вдруг там… Там что угодно могло случиться! Помогай Салазар, вас убить могли!

– Кто?!

– Инферналы!

– Никаких инферналов, – с сожалением вздохнул Тео. – Просто старые развалины в лесу.

– В лесу? Ополоумели? Мантикоры, акромантулы…

– И пятиноги, – насмешливо перебил её Теодор. – Нет там ничего такого. Красивенький и безобидный лесок вроде того, что у нас под стенами. Ежики, зайчики, птички и кучи замшелых камней там и сям. Я большего ожидал.

– Ожидал большего и всё равно полез?!

Тео с дурашливым покаянием развёл руками и выдал знаменитую ноттовскую улыбочку. Панси захотелось стукнуть его чем-нибудь тяжёлым и засунуть в холодный подвал: пусть бы остыл, боёвка бесстыжая!

– Не сердись, Цветочек, – он приобнял её за плечи и чмокнул в щёку.

Панси покраснела и поняла, что сердиться на ласкового Теодора у неё пока не получается. Мысленно она, конечно, обозвала себя дурищей и поклялась впредь не покупаться на такие штуки, а вслух потребовала рассказать о побеге из Нотт-мэнора.

– Должна же я знать, за что меня вместе с вами, балбесами, заперли в этом хрустальном Азкабане!

Вместо рассказа Тео задумчиво посмотрел на невменяемого Малфоя:  
– Как думаешь, скоро его отпустит?

– Может быть, пергамент зачарованный? Смотри, опять залип.

– Да ладно! С чего бы Поттеру зачаровывать письмо?

– Поттер?

– Это его сова прилетала. Кличку запамятовал, дурацкая какая-то, – Теодор снова взглянул на дружка и поморщился. – Точно, чары. Такие, что даже профессор Флитвик не распутает.

Панси не удержалась от злорадного смешка – ага, попался Малфой, и попался крепко! Всего одно письмо от Гарри, и вредный Хорь не язвит, не обзывается, не корчит из себя второго Салазара и не подбивает Тео на очередную авантюру.

«Авантюра!» – спохватилась Панси и строгим голосом велела:  
– Выкладывай, что вы забыли в этом треклятом аббатстве!

– Чего все так переполошились? – Теодор плюхнулся на бело-голубой диванчик и легонько дёрнул Панси за руку, усаживая рядом. – Мы же не дуриком туда ломанулись, а как положено – через библиотеку. Неделю пыль глотали, пока всё доподлинно не выяснили. Брали Архангела большим отрядом и кончали очень грамотно. Всю нежить упокоили, всю пакость зачистили – Палата лордов хотела эти земли Риму продать. Правда, сделка почему-то сорвалась. Наверное, стряпчие Святого престола не потеряли жалованную грамоту Архангелова папаши. Зачем покупать то, что тебе уже подарили, верно?

– Верно, – кивнула Панси. – Чем закончилось?

– Тем, что наши осерчали и перекрыли проходы в Барьере. Рим остался с бумагами, но без земель. Из магов никто там жить не рвался, хоть тогдашние невыразимцы и клялись, будто всё-всё обезвредили. Вскоре сдвинулся и сам Барьер. Даже не сдвинулся, а скакнул. Запечатанные проходы схлопнулись, координаты аппарации перекорёжились, и веры в благополучную зачистку не осталось ни у кого, даже у Совета волшебников. А ещё через несколько десятков лет на земли аббатства вернулись уцелевшие Флинты.

– Не побоялись? – ахнула Панси.

– Слушай, после смерти Архангела Флинтов травили, как бешеных крапов. И затравили бы, не спрячь их мои предки. Кто после такого станет бояться покойного родича? Точно не Флинты!

– Вы полезли в место с нестабильным Барьером?!

– Сама ты нестабильная, Паркинсон!

Хорёк таки нашёл в себе силы оторваться от письма. Наверное, вести были хорошими, потому что он едва не светился от радости.

– Кто бы говорил! – возмутилась Панси.

– Что пишет герой? – поинтересовался Тео. – Надеюсь, он перестал тупить и хочет в Нотт-мэнор?

– Герой никогда не тупит, – надменно выдал Хорь, – а следует предначертанному! Провидение, понял?

– Не могло провидение такую бредятину предначертать! – фыркнул Нотт. – «Дырявый котёл»! Почему бы сразу в «Пророк» объявление не дать? Мол, давай, Блэк, вот он я!

– Что-то твой отец не возражал.

– Куда ему было деваться? – буркнул Теодор хмуро. – Сметвик велел оцепить Косой и охранять героя. Оцепили. Охраняют. Молят Мерлина, чтобы Блэк отоспался, отожрался и свалил за пролив писать мемуары «Как я клал с Дракучей ивы на месть убийце моего Лорда».

Малфой нервно пожал плечами, задумался на секунду, а потом вздохнул и тоже уселся на диванчик. Панси опасливо отодвинулась – вдруг Хорь ещё и ядовитый? – и вплотную прижалась к Тео.

– Бесстыдница, – ухмыльнулся Малфой и тут же стал серьёзным. – Между прочим, «Пророк» объявление для Блэка печатать не торопится. По Косому разгуливает сенсация, а в газете ни гу-гу. Значит, надавили. Блэк действительно отсыпается и отъедается, только это секрет.

– Где? – встрепенулся Теодор. – Отец знает?

– Ну… – Хорь замялся. – Как раз вчера мама и твой отец поругались. Потом принялись мириться, и я ушёл.

– Подслушивал?

– У себя-то дома? Нет, конечно! Случайно получилось.

– Ага-ага. До чего доругались?

– До того, что всё очень непросто. Сириус Блэк вернулся в отчий дом. Тот его впустил и закрылся наглухо. Во всяком случае, мама пробиться не смогла.

– Пробиться? – Тео открыл рот. – Слушай, твоя мать… Офигеть! Л-ладно, я потом об этом подумаю. Так что с Блэком?

– По всему выходит – покойная леди Вальбурга ждала, что сын вернётся.

– То есть он всё-таки наш?

– Да кто его знает? Непонятно. Месть Поттеру тоже под вопросом.

– Даже так?

– Мы не знаем, кто убил Лорда.

– Как это «не знаем»? Поттер же! – неуверенно возразила Панси.

– Так сказал Дамблдор. Других источников у этой истории нет.

Тео присвистнул и почесал в затылке.

– Вот-вот, – вздохнул Малфой и внезапно расплылся в идиотской улыбке: – Гарри написал, что скучает. Просил проведать, если будет возможность.

– Дракон! – Теодор вскочил и грозно навис над своим полоумным дружком. – Мало моему папаше твоего папаши, Сметвика, Поттера, Блэка и леди Малфой, что в одиночку «пробивается» Мордреду в пасть! Ты ещё отсюда намылиться вздумал?! Не пущу! В кровати у тебя всю ночь буду сидеть с палочкой наизготовку! Ясно?!

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – хихикнул Малфой, захлопал ресницами и послал Тео воздушный поцелуй.

Теодор сердито засопел и потряс Хоря за грудки:  
– Дошутишься!

– Не психуй, никуда я без спроса не уйду, – сказал Малфой и потрепал Тео по голове.

– Честное слово?

– Честное-пречестное!

Теодор рыкнул, раз-другой сжал кулаки, а потом махнул рукой и снова плюхнулся на диван.

– Свихнуться с ним, с придурком, можно, – пожаловался он Панси и обнял её за талию. – Предлагаю смыться в парк. Чую, сегодня уроки мне на пользу не пойдут.

– Поддерживаю! – Хорь деловито потёр руки. – Спрячемся, и никто нас не отыщет до вечера. Еды только добыть, и ходу!

– Леди Малфой будет недовольна, – засомневалась Панси. – Родителям пожалуется.

– Мама? Никогда! Что она, сама нам по шее не даст? Тебя не тронет, Цветик, не пищи.

Панси беспомощно всплеснула руками, но возразать не успела, потому что за спиной кто-то сказал вкрадчиво:  
– Планируем побег от репетитора, молодые люди? Ай-яй-яй, как не стыдно!

Теодор шарахнулся, сдёрнул Панси с диванчика, уронил на пол, и обе его руки заполыхали огнём.

– Папа! – счастливо заорал Хорёк и прыгнул в объятия Люциуса Малфоя, который неведомо как объявился посреди запертой на два Коллопортуса комнате.

***

Бармен – «Какой я тебе мистер? Том, просто Том!» – осторожно опустил на пол деревянный ящик с выжженной на боку надписью готическим шрифтом, выпустил палочку из пальцев и утёр вспотевшую лысину кухонным полотенцем:  
– Тяжёлый, зараза! Бутылка «Старого Огдена» из стекла чуть не в палец толщиной, а в ящике их целая дюжина. А на ящик видал, какая доска идёт? Забор можно ставить!

Гарри рассеянно кивнул, отхлебнул горячего молока и присыпал песком готовое эссе по трансфигурации. На летние задания Макгонагалл не поскупилась, как, впрочем, и остальные профессора, расстроенные отменой переводных экзаменов.

– Зато надёжно, – Том небрежным взмахом руки отправил стопку мытых тарелок в шкаф. – Такую поди разбей. Хоть об стол ею колоти, хоть о чью черепушку – целёхонька! И обменять можно. Принёс в винную лавку пустую бутылку – получи полную на полгаллеона дешевле. Только редко меняют. Хорошая вещь, долго служит. Кто масло в ней потом держит, кто запас Бодроперцового – для всего годится. Я у старикашки Малпеппера видел бутыль из-под Огдена с клеймом тысяча семьсот шестидесятого года. Он в ней гадючий яд хранит. Ещё молока налить?

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Гарри, стряхнул песок с пергамента и скатал эссе в аккуратный свиток. – Так, осталось самое противное.

– Зельеварение, небось?

– Нет, история магии.

– История? Чего ж в ней такого противного?

– Нам задали написать эссе о сожжении ведьм в Средние века, – помрачнел Гарри. – Что-то мне не хочется про это писать.

– К Фортескью сходи, он в этих делах разбирается, – посоветовал Том и открыл короб, который принесли из прачечной. – «Молот ведьм» наизусть шпарит, бедняга. С любого места, хоть на латыни, хоть по-простому.

– Почему бедняга?

– С такой-то тёщей и я бы в инквизиторы подался, – хохотнул Том и взмахнул палочкой. Чистые салфетки и полотенца взмыли над коробом и упорхнули в небольшой комодик. – Мороженое у него пробовал? Уж на что я к сластям равнодушен, и то никогда не откажусь.

– Я не равнодушен, – облизнулся Гарри. – Очень не равнодушен! Пирожные пробовал, а мороженое – нет. Точно, лето же сейчас! Тогда к дракклам инквизицию! А во сколько у мистера Фортескью кафе открывается?

– Стой-стой, – подбоченился Том. – Куда это ты без охраны собрался? Сейчас душегуб твой объявится, вместе и пойдёте.

«Душегубом» торговцы Косого окрестили мистера Деррека, который снова попал в личные телохранители к герою. Они даже ходатаев прислали к лорду Нотту с просьбой заменить «душегуба на порядочного человека».

В ответ лорд задрал левый рукав куртки и дал делегации полюбоваться серой, будто выцветшей, Меткой:  
– Нет у меня порядочных! Кругом одни душегубы, и я из них самый лютый! Порядочный от Блэка хрен отмашется, так что не клюйте мне мозги и пиз… Идите куда шли!

– Мистер Деррек хороший, – рискнул влезть во взрослый разговор Гарри. – Он меня в Хогвартсе от василиска охранял!

– Во, слыхали? Герой говорит, хороший!

– Понятно, что хороший, – буркнул старший из просителей. – Плохому-то душегубу сроду в банде Лестрейнджей не уцелеть и личной Меткой от Того-Самого не разжиться. Оттого и просим бойца поприличнее найти.

– Флинта или Ургхарта? – осведомился Нотт со злорадной ухмылкой, и делегация поспешила откланяться.

Бармен Том, тихо хихикая, перетирал пивные кружки.

– Чего ржёшь? – рявкнул на него лорд Нотт. – Готовься к убыткам, весельчак! Теперь это не трактир, а штаб. Будут твои завсегдатаи у порожка топтаться, пока мои душегубы их не прояснят.

– Потерплю, – покладисто кивнул Том. – Все потерпят. Особенно Вонючка Дож. Кружечку эля, милорд?

Теперь народу в пабе собиралось совсем немного, и номера наверху почти все пустовали. Некоторое оживление случалось по вечерам: «прояснённые» посетители, все как один почтенные патриархи больших семейств, заказывали плотный ужин и вели степенные беседы о политике, ценах на товары и сволочах-гоблинах с их грабительскими процентами по кредитам. Бармен радовался, потирая руки, и грозился увести у какого-то «Весёлого авгурея» половину клиентуры.

Вход в Косой переулок на заднем дворе «Дырявого котла» теперь тоже охранялся: у арки с зачарованными кирпичами посменно бдели дежурные тройки авроров, и количество желающих наведаться на магловскую сторону сократилось в разы.

– Зато за «крысиные норы» теперь денежки гребут лопатой, – усмехнулся Том, с которым Гарри поделился наблюдениями.

– Кто?

– Тот, кто умеет искать и стабилизировать проходы, – пожал плечами бармен. – Ходят слухи, что Скримджер трясёт клерков из отдела транспорта и кого-то уже усадил за вёсла интересной лодчонки. Навёл ты суету, парень, во всём Лондоне.

– Я не виноват, – насупился Гарри.

– Тебя никто и не винит, – успокоил его Том. – Люди так устроены – всегда найдут себе занятие по душе. Пирог будешь?

Гарри мрачно жевал пирог и пытался убедить сам себя, что ни в чём не виноват. Получалось плохо. Раз за разом прогоняя в памяти события последних дней, он убеждался, что отец был прав. Пока некромант Поттер сидит тихо, читает книжки, пишет эссе и лопает пироги, всё идёт своим чередом – плохо или хорошо, но _обыкновенно_. Как только же он решает, что его обидели и пора принимать меры, включается тот самый «ураганный сценарий», о котором толковал папа.

На ум приходили пресловутые круги, расходящиеся по воде от брошенного камня. Гарри же, на минуточку, из-за источника своей магии не просто камень, а метеорит. Маленький, правда, но...

***

После «экзамена» в трактире и беседы с Ноттом целитель Сметвик, как и обещал, аппарировал вместе с Гарри в больницу святого Мунго. Понятно, что дело было не в диагностике и не в лечении – Сметвик и Тики желали знать, что произошло.

Гарри ни жив ни мёртв сидел в том самом кабинете в Мунго, где они со Сметвиком встретились впервые. Он не знал, что делать. Плакать? Целитель Сметвик навидался его слёз на три жизни вперёд. Просить прощения? Смысла нет, всё уже случилось. Обещать сидеть тихо? Обещано неоднократно. На месте Сметвика он давно послал бы сам себя Запретным лесом.

Увидев рожу Блэка в телевизоре, Гарри ополоумел от ужаса и сумел додуматься лишь до побега в Косой. На идею с рунами, окроплёнными кровью, его натолкнула одна из пятничных сказочек Малфоя о самом мирном в истории магии сражении с некромантом.

Некий Эммет Красноголовый, тогда ещё молодой и беспечный, как-то прозевал засаду в трактире, облюбованном для встреч с подружкой. Застигнутый преследователями врасплох, он почему-то не пошёл на прорыв, умерщвляя всех встречных и поперечных, а отобрал у любовницы мешочек с гадальными рунами и испачкал камешки в своей крови. Пока выбитая дверь падала внутрь номера, Эммет разбросал «обереги» по углам комнаты и активировал их. Получилась миниатюрная защита, которую обычно заказывали у некросов землевладельцы: зачарованные особым образом пограничные камни отпугивали опасную растительность, хищную живность и незваных гостей. Наёмники в ужасе бежали прочь и опамятовались только на соседней улице. Этого времени Эммету с лихвой хватило, чтобы одеться, подчистую выгрести кубышку у предателя-трактирщика, прихватить пару бутылок огневиски, без следа развеять антиаппарационый купол и умотать вместе с подружкой.

Идея «кровно-бескровной» защиты пришлась Поттеру по душе. Он всего-то и хотел, чтобы ни один маг не осмелился подойти к скромному домику на Тисовой улице хотя бы сутки, чтобы успеть сбежать и увести Блэка за собой.

Казалось, он всё учёл. Дом, двор и садик были крохотными, но всё-таки больше комнатушки в трактире, а сам Гарри минимум на десять лет младше находчивого Эммета. Логично, что руны следовало начертить покрупнее и крови не жалеть.

Что именно пошло не так, Гарри не сумел понять до сих пор. Скорее всего, не нужно было злиться и воображать, как Блэка и всех прочих любопытных шарахнет фиолетовой молнией – не до смерти, конечно, но чтобы запомнилось. А может, не стоило то и дело нырять на _Грань_ и добирать у Неё спокойствия и деловитости: ужасно не хотелось опозориться перед Кевином и Дадли.

В результате вместо слабенькой «пугалки» над родным домом встали осадные щиты, немало озадачившие авроров и – помогай, Салазар! – невыразимцев. Последних пригласил Фадж, взбешённый потерей какого-то дорогущего амулета и неудачной беседой с папой. Пока Гарри отсыпался в трактире, «тайнюки» установили: защита свеженькая и возведена тёмным-претёмным колдуном, нахватавшимся по верхам в кровной магии.

Фадж впал в кратковременный ступор. Он был убеждён, что щиты соорудил Дамблдор в пику министерству, допустившему побег Блэка. Придя в себя, министр показал магловскому домишке за тисовой изгородью непристойный жест, вслух пожелал провалиться поглубже и назначил на полдень совещание глав отделов.

Об итогах совещания Сметвику поведал Гавейн Робардс, один из заместителей Скримджера.

– Наше счастье, – рокотал целитель хмуро, – что у Робардса передо мной Долг жизни, так что новости из министерства у нас будут свежие, хоть и не с самого верха.

– Иппи! – предостерегающе вскинул руку целитель Тики, сидящий в соседнем кресле. – Не пугай мальчика!

– Он уже не мальчик. Обязан испугаться, иначе помрёт.

– Я нечаянно, – сквозь пересохшие губы вытолкнул Гарри. – Я не знал, что получатся щиты. Честно, не знал!

Тики вытаращил глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла, а Сметвик нахмурился ещё сильнее:  
– Повтори-ка, а то я не понял.

– Не знал, – всхлипнул Гарри. – Мне казалось, учебника хватит. А потом руны вспыхнули, ну и… Я нечаянно.

– Это сделал ты?!

Гарри кивнул, зажмурился, вжал голову в плечи и приготовился к жесточайшему разносу.

– Вот бы отволочь тебя… – задумчиво сказал Сметвик. – Не знаю, в пустыню какую-нибудь. Ужасно хочется посмотреть, что ты вообще можешь, когда сыт, полон сил и в хорошем настроении. Подробнее расскажешь?

– Вы меня ругать будете? – Гарри осмелился приоткрыть один глаз.

– За что?

– Ну…

– Пацан, мне всё равно, кого ты закопал под изгородью. Меня другое тревожит.

– Что?! Кого я закопал?!

– А я знаю? Кошки там, вороны, ужи, воробьи. Кого ещё можно посреди города поймать?

– Я никого не убивал! – рассердился Гарри и выпрямил спину.

– Не свисти. Ты же некрос!

– И что?!

Сметвик вздохнул и умоляюще посмотрел на Тики. Тот слегка нервно пожал плечами, а потом мягко, «целительским» голосом сказал Гарри:  
– Я объяснил Гиппократу, что маглы порицают убийства животных.

– Лицемерно порицают, – буркнул Сметвик недовольно. – Жратвы у маглов навалом, значит, бойни работают полным ходом.

– Иппи, не сейчас! – взмолился Тики. – Факт общественного осуждения есть, а лицемерный он или ещё какой, неважно! Этот дурацкий факт портит нам некроманта!

Гарри вспомнил о съеденном в трактире жарком и густо покраснел.

– Вот видишь! Из-за внутреннего неприятия необходимых действий может случиться конфликт!

– С кем? – окончательно потерял нить беседы Гарри.

– У тебя с самим собой!

– Вы вроде говорили, что маги по-магловски с ума не сходят.

– Потому что по магловским меркам маги сумасшедшие все поголовно, – проворчал Сметвик. – И наоборот.

– Не сейчас! – прикрикнул Янус. – Гарри, ты стесняешься ритуальных убийств и скрываешь это. Не нужно. Маги тебя не поймут. Здесь отношение к неразумным вполне себе первобытное. Животные – это угроза, еда, ингредиенты.

– Домашние питомцы? Фамильяры? – Гарри вспомнил героического Тревора и невольно улыбнулся.

– Ньют Скамандер и его знаменитый чемодан, – встрял Сметвик, – из-за которого, кстати, британцы за океаном до сих пор нежеланные гости.

– Иппи, ты мне не помогаешь!

– Ладно, помогаю, – примирительно вскинул громадные ладони Сметвик. – Пацан, тут всем класть на судьбу бесхозяйной живности. Плохо то, что останки наверняка учуяли невыразимцы. Вот прямо хреново, понимаешь? Будет очень много вопросов, в том числе к тебе. Нам нужно успеть придумать на них ответы.

– Какие ещё останки? Я никого не убивал!

Целители переглянулись и дружно пожали плечами, а затем одинаково обеспокоенно уставились на Гарри.

– Пацан, следи за мыслью, – сказал Сметвик. – Чтобы соорудить такую штуку вокруг дома, личной силы не хватит. Надо звать Изнанку. Ты знаешь, что это такое, не отнекивайся.

– Ну… Ладно, знаю.

– Изнанка отзывается во время чьей-нибудь смерти. Ты парень сильный, это мы уже выяснили. Мне кажется, тебе достаточно канарейке шею свернуть, чтобы получить отклик. Твою защиту смотрели «тайнюки». Трупики зверушек они не проглядели, будь уверен. По счастью, улика так себе – многие тёмные искусства практикуют жертвоприношения. Официальный вердикт гласит – сильный тёмный маг с азами в кровной волшбе. Надо, чтобы так всё и оставалось, понял?

Гарри потряс головой, пытаясь уложить информацию. Ничего не выходило.

– Давайте начнём заново, – жалобно сказал он. – Я никого не убивал, клянусь. Мне не нужно звать Изнанку, она теперь всегда со мной. Могу показать, но, боюсь, ваши вредноскопы взбесятся.

– Показать?!

Гарри подумал, вытянул вперёд левую руку, и на ладони у него выросла крохотная друза фиолетовых ледяных кристаллов.

Потом, конечно, все успокоились. Гарри «спрятал» _Грань_ , и та привычно притаилась на изнанке век. Сметвик угомонил вредноскопы и хлебнул огневиски прямо из горла бутылки, которую, оказывается, прятал в шкафу за толстенным фолиантом по диагностическим чарам. Тики трансфигурировал из куска пергамента плед и набросил поверх лимонной мантии: холод из кабинета уходить не торопился. Гарри от пледа отказался, потому что ледяной воздух замечательно прочищал мозги, а подумать было о чём.

– Хорошо, начнём заново, – сказал наконец Сметвик, прошёлся по кабинету и задумчиво поглядел на бутылку. – Итак, по пунктам. Ты поставил защиту и свалил из дому на «Ночном рыцаре». Выброс магии был ого-го, но следов ты не оставил никаких. Точно под изгородью ничего не зарыто? Не сердись, просто трудно поверить в… Охренеть! Слушай, Она и сейчас здесь? С нами?

– Иппи, потом, – Янус зябко повёл плечами. – Давай по делу.

– Угу, – буркнул Сметвик, почесал в затылке и приложился к огневиски. – Минут через десять прибыла дежурная смена «нянек».

– Кого? – не понял Гарри.

– Служивых из отдела по контролю за магией несовершеннолетних. Это у нас, значит, средней руки обливиатор и парочка чароплётов без особых талантов. Одного долбануло по кумполу, как только тот коснулся изгороди, второй кинулся его энервейтить, а обливиатор – здоровые инстинкты у парня! – ломанулся подальше и в кустах на другой стороне улицы споткнулся о тела авроров. Те спали, но он принял их за трупы и, само собой, дёрнул по служебному амулету штурмовую тройку. Штурмовикам десяти минут на сборы не понадобилось, явились тотчас же. Узрели «мёртвых» коллег и долбанутого чароплёта, врубили все наличные «гасилки» и вызвали подмогу – в отличие от «нянек», они знали, зачем у этого домика стоит пост.

– «Няньки» не знали об аврорской засаде на Блэка? Почему? – удивился Янус.

– Спроси у Скримджера. На месте Хмелкирк я бы ему морду разбил, но эта овца ни за себя постоять не может, ни за своих подчинённых. Они же реально могли на Блэка нарваться и лечь там в рядок! – Сметвик снова посмотрел на бутылку, но пить не стал. – Курица, тьфу!

– Что такое «гасилки»? – спросил Гарри.

– Особые артефакты для работы на магловской стороне. Тушат искусственный свет, вырубают приборы и усыпляют людей. Дорогущие штучки, за их нерациональное использование с авроров дерут по три шкуры.

– Ура, соседи ничего не видели и не слышали! – обрадовался Гарри.

– Было бы что слышать, – скривился Сметвик. – Стояли как бараны, переругивались. Вроде есть инцидент, а вроде и нет. Из непотребства только неустановленного происхождения щиты. Не трогать их, так и не заметишь. Больше ничего – тишь да благодать. Блэка нет, следов аппараций нет, часовые мирно дрыхнут, даже долбанутый здоровёхонек – не придерёшься. Поймали кошку, швырнули в изгородь.

– Ой! – испугался Гарри.

– Ничего не «ой». Защита не шевельнулась. Какой-то герой сунулся следом и прилёг отдохнуть. Вызвали начальство, и понеслась. Толклись под домом, махали палками и матерились, шуганули Скитер, разбудили министра и выдали ему кучу бредовых версий. Кто-то, кто поумней, сообразил запросить отдел транспорта. Там сказали про «Ночной рыцарь», и Фадж отправился тебя встречать. Вздрюченный версиями, ага. Вы поругались, и министр помчался к твоему отцу. Там его тоже обидели, и бедняжечка с психу нажаловался невыразимцам. «Тайнюки» не подвели и аккуратно разложили выводы по полочкам, включая неожиданный гуманизм тёмной защиты – в домике-то маглы живут, а им по здоровью даже до кошек далеко. Вслух о личности тёмного мага предположений не делали, но и так всем всё стало понятно – щиты ставил Блэк.

– Зачем? – изумился Гарри. – Он же предатель и убийца!

– А вот это самый интересный итог министерского совещания, – хмыкнул Сметвик и решительно заткнул бутылку пробкой. – Поздравляю вас, мистер Поттер, с новым папой.

Гарри вспомнил перекошенную, с безумными глазами рожу «папы», скалящуюся с первой полосы «Пророка», и ему подурнело. Янус Тики подскочил с кресла, обронив плед, и торопливо обнял Гарри:  
– Чш-ш-ш! Успокойся! Тихо, малыш, всё хорошо.

– Лучше не придумаешь, – подтвердил Сметвик и спрятал ополовиненную бутыль в шкаф.

– Гиппократ, заткнись! – негромко скомандовал Тики. – Как у тебя пациенты не мрут от языка твоего паршивого?

– Так они в отключке обычно, – Сметвик шумно плюхнулся в кресло и довольно крякнул: – Мрут ассистенты. Вчера ещё одного похоронил как колдомедика – редкая бездарь.

– Как вы это определили? – заволновался Гарри, мигом позабыв о Блэке. – Он плохо чары знал, да? Или анатомию? Или зелья?

– Мозгоправ! – фыркнул Сметвик и мгновенно сотворил щит, об который разбился какой-то фиал, запущенный Янусом.

– Вот поэтому колдомедики не берутся лечить родных и друзей, – спокойно сказал Тики, хотя ноздри у него гневно раздулись. – Иппи, я тебя убью когда-нибудь!

– Бодроперцовым? Эпитафия на могилке будет зашибись!

Гарри захихикал, а Янус призвал плед и снова в него закутался.

– Хороший, умный мальчишка, – объяснил Сметвик, взмахом палочки убирая осколки и пролившееся зелье. – Только жалостливый не по делу. Ему жалко раненого аврора, жалко его маму, что в коридоре сидит как каменная, жалко жену и малых деток.

– Да, жалко, – осторожно согласился Гарри. – А что?

– Время нужно жалеть! – рявкнул Сметвик. – Больному не жалость твоя нужна, а мозги и руки! Какой ты лекарь, когда у тебя палочка ходуном ходит, глаза слезами застило, а зелья с соплями перемешаны?

Гарри подобрался и на пробу поморгал – вроде слёз не было.

– Когда мне некогда, я не реву, – сказал он твёрдо. – Честно. У меня с чарами проблемы.

– С чарами у тебя как раз порядок, – вздохнул Сметвик. – У тебя, шкет, проблемы с доверием к коллегам. Огромные.

– Увы, – сочувственно добавил Янус, – Гиппократ прав. Надо как-то решать. Ты позволишь?

– Почему проблемы? – смутился Гарри. – Я вам верю.

– Но не доверяешь! – отрубил Сметвик. – Историю с щитами я узнаю от Робардса, а историю с телевизором и министром – от твоего отца! Он умный мужик и сразу понял, кому и что надо писать! Магл, а сову стрелой нестись ко мне заставил – чуть окно не вышибла!

Гарри покраснел и потупился.

– Нотт прыгает, как дрессированная крыса – мечта Визенгамота! Но ты и ему не доверяешь! Почему о скандале с министром он узнаёт от меня? Ты ведь помнишь, что он меченый и проблемы с властью ему нахрен не сдались?

– Я поэтому и не ска…

– Информация! Главное – информация, а что с ней делать, мы решим! Мы взрослые люди, и как-то дожили до солидных лет без твоей помощи!

Гарри обиженно всхлипнул.

– Не реви, тебе сейчас некогда! Ты должен срочно решить, один ты или с союзниками! Вот прямо не сходя с места!

– Мистер Сметвик…

– Пацан, я не шучу! Союзникам нужно доверять! Мы должны знать, что происходит!

– Иппи, стоп! – Янус поднял руку. – Суть мы знаем. Гарри – необыкновенно одарённый маг и мечтает стать целителем. Поэтому предлагаю объяснить ситуацию на примере нашей работы в Мунго. Например, есть у нас такой Гиппократ Сметвик – нахал и грубиян.

– Прямодушный и не подхалим!

– Да? Что ж, буду знать. Так вот, лучше него в экстренной нейтрализации вредоносных чар и зелий нет никого в Британии и, наверное, в Европе. Потому он работает здесь, на пятом этаже, а в поле в последний раз был во время войны. Не он рыщет по Лютному, вытаскивая раненых авроров. Не он доставляет их в Мунго, попирая все законы пространственной магии. Не он оформляет истории болезни, не он варит зелья… Продолжать?

Гарри, прижав ладони к горящим щекам, кивнул.

– Взять меня. Моя работа неспешная, незаметная и очень деликатная. В моём кабинете не брызжет кровь, рекой не льются зелья, не падают в обморок интерны, а ещё там не кроют матом умирающих, – Тики строго посмотрел на Сметвика, а тот презрительно цокнул и скрестил громадные ручищи на груди. – От этого моё занятие не становится ненужным или неважным. Каждый хорош в чём-то своём, за что его и ценят.

– Короче, Янусу не доверят раненого, а мне – ментально ушибленного. Понятно?

– Да, – выдавил Гарри.

– Шкет, ты настолько хорош, что можешь делать очень много. Можешь лечить, можешь утешать, можешь зелья варить и...

– Зелья не могу, – тяжело вздохнул Гарри. – Проверено.

– Хуже нашего зельевара? Да ну, не может быть!

– Гарри, не слушай его, – вмешался Тики. – Он предвзят, потому что тайно влюблён в Снейпа.

– В Снейпа вся Британия влюблена, – хохотнул Сметвик. – Правда, о-очень тайно! Ладно, хорошо зубоскалить! Правда в том, что если ты будешь работать один, тебя хватит лишь на пару суток. Я сейчас здесь, а где-то за стеной умирает бедняга, перепутавший склянки. Не моё дежурство, понимаешь? Невозможно выволочь всё одному! Давай-ка вместе разберёмся, в чём ты незаменим, а что можно доверить кому-то ещё.

– Я незаменим в упокоении Лорда, – подумав, сказал Гарри угрюмо. – Правда, пару раз сорвалось, но это потому, что я маленький был. В следующий раз не уйдёт, сволочь.

Сметвик открыл рот, а Тики ахнул и всплеснул руками.

Гарри крепко зажмурился, решаясь, и тяжело вздохнул. Отмолчаться не получалось, но и вываливать всю подноготную не хотелось. Доверие доверием, но некоторые вещи не объяснить даже самым добрым союзникам. К тому же имелись секреты, которые Гарри не принадлежали и отношения к охоте за нежитью не имели.

Поэтому он вспомнил упражнения с Прытко пишущим пером и заговорил сухо и чётко, будто под запись:  
– Профессор Квиррелл погиб вовсе не от злоупотребления кровью единорогов. Он был одержим духом Неназываемого. Когда я добрался до комнаты с зеркалом Еиналеж, Драко и ребята уже были без сознания. Тогда я не мог определять состояние человека на расстоянии и принял их за мёртвых. Мы с Тварью… В общем, поговорили. Повезло, что профессор как мог сопротивлялся подселенцу. Может быть, кровь единорога помогла именно Квирреллу, а не Твари, я не знаю. Короче, когда я очнулся, дух исчез. Хотелось бы верить, что я его уничтожил, но вряд ли. Профессор всё ещё был жив – он разбил зеркало Бомбардой и рассказал мне о своей одержимости. Мне стало его жаль.

– Одержимого?! – Сметвик не побледнел даже, а посерел и уставился на Гарри так, будто тот обернулся драконом.

– Умирающего, – насупился Гарри. – Я знал, что мне его не вытянуть. Просто хотел, чтобы он дождался помощи. Тогда я впервые вышел на _Грань_ и чуть не упал _Туда_ вместе с профессором. Он меня спас. Сказал, что ему намного лучше, и заставил вернуться сюда. Больше я ничего не помню до самого пробуждения в Больничном крыле.

– О чём ты думал?! – взревел Сметвик.

– Ни о чём, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Я даже не понял, что случилось, а Квиррелла мне до сих пор жаль. На каникулы я приехал домой, и через месяцок Изнанка снова мне явилась. Во сне. Я с ума сходил, пока не понял, что эти сны не совсем сны и сами собой не прекратятся.

– Бог мой! – прошептал Тики. – И ты молчал?

– А что было делать? Я считал сны дурными, пока мне не показали устройство кровеносной системы. До сих пор показывают. Наверное, я недостаточно быстро усваиваю материал. Но прошлой ночью я вены себе вскрыл с первого раза – в темноте, перочинным ножиком. Я как бы видел, что делать, понимаете?

– Вены, – сипло сказал Сметвик и закрыл лицо рукой. – Не канарейка.

– Многовато отдал, – самокритично признался Гарри. – Тошнило потом. Сам виноват, надо было меньше паниковать. И вообще, стоило забрать домой портрет своего учителя.

– Своего… Кого?

– Последний британский некрос. Тот, кто был до меня. Я нашёл его портрет в Хоге.

– Кто?!

– Он не хотел, чтобы его имя знали, и умер безвестным. Пусть так и будет – это единственное, чем я могу ему отплатить. Ужасно вредный тип, отказывался меня учить до малого совершеннолетия.

У обоих целителей сделались такие лица, что Гарри заёрзал на кресле, мечтая сбежать.

– Мистер Сметвик, – пробормотал он виновато, – я помню наш разговор и помню, что вы велели не колдовать. Но ведь это невозможно! Сила прёт наружу, не спрашивая меня! Ею нужно научиться управлять! Я вам не рассказывал, но как-то ночью я чуть не заморозил насмерть однокурсников. Как всегда, ушёл во сне. Оказалось, не я ушёл, а ко мне пришли. Повезло, что Забини мерзляк и вовремя проснулся.

– Ты хочешь сказать… – Сметвик привстал с кресла и бессильно рухнул туда вновь.

– Из ребят знают только Малфой и Пьюси. Эти не сдадут, – быстро сказал Гарри, лихорадочно вспоминая всё, что он знал о сердечных приступах. Маги вроде не особо им подвержены, но вдруг? – Из взрослых в курсе Малфой-старший и мадам Помфри. Всё.

– Поппи?! Шкет, её-то за что?

– Простите, – смутился Гарри. – Мне тогда было плохо, и я не успел дать Пьюси по шее. Дал потом, когда он хотел мадам Помфри память потереть.

– Я Пьюси видел недавно. Он закрыт наглухо, но полностью вменяем, – задумчиво сказал Янус. – Твоя работа?

– Чуть-чуть. Он и сам по себе… Устойчивый, что ли. Очень сильный, очень. Сейчас бы я не рискнул к нему лезть со своими «утешениями» – ещё неизвестно, кто кого.

– Известно, не кокетничай, – буркнул Сметвик. – Клятвы взял?

– С Малфоев, – соврал Гарри, отчего-то не желая привлекать лишнее внимание к Драко. – А Пьюси… Я ему просто так верю.

– Это всё? – строго спросил Сметвик.

– Да, – снова соврал Гарри, вспомнив перепуганного насмерть двойника Габриэля Неккера. – Остальные думают, что я покалеченный проклятьем Лорда тёмный маг. Я не возражаю – кое-какие странности скрыть не получается, хоть плачь.

– Неудивительно, с таким-то отцом, – слабо улыбнулся Тики. – Иппи, кажется, паранойя министра нам на руку.

– Предлагаю заиметь собственную паранойю. Блэк на свободе, и защиту ставил не он. Я переговорю с Ноттом, – Сметвик сурово свёл брови и показал Гарри огромный кулак. – Сам переговорю! А ты сиди и мило улыбайся! Ясно?

– Ясно, – торопливо согласился Гарри.

– Дальше рассказывай!

Гарри с обречённым стоном выдохнул, достал из-за пазухи серебристый кошель и вытащил оттуда перемотанный скотчем аптечный фиал:  
– Узнаёте, целитель? Хоркрукс Лорда. Не случись истории с василиском, я сроду не догадался бы, что это за хрень. Ой! Мистер Тики, здесь есть успокоительное?

* * *

– Кыш, зар-раза!

Раздался глухой стук, а затем послышалось яростное «клац-клац»; Гарри вздрогнул и захлопал глазами, соображая, что за шум.

– Так его! – Том азартно взмахнул полотенцем. – Куси Пожирателя!

– А самому слабо? – мистер Деррек ещё раз пнул «Чудовищную книгу», с упорством хорошего бульдога норовившую вцепиться ему в сапог, легко запрыгнул на ближайший стул и, улыбаясь, помахал рукой. – Привет, твоё геройство! Как спалось?

– Доброе утро, мистер Деррек! Спасибо, хорошо, – вежливо сказал Гарри, полночи не сомкнувший глаз. Он наконец собрался с мыслями и возобновил записи в своём неправильном дневнике, а это требовало тишины и уединения. – Простите, не знаю, как она сбежала из номера. Иди сюда! – он схватил чешуйчатую книгу и легонько шлёпнул её по корешку. – Веди себя прилично!

– По сравнению с прочими она ведёт себя на редкость прилично, – заверил мистер Деррек и спрыгнул на пол. – Витрину «Флориш и Блоттс» видел? Там стоит здоровущая клетка с сотней таких же исчадий. Они дерутся между собой почище огнекрабов и грызут растяп-приказчиков. Слушай, может, ей голубя поймать? Сожрёт и угомонится.

– Она не умеет никого жрать. Просто игрушка такая, – Гарри сунул книгу в пустой короб из прачечной и погрозил ей пальцем. – Сидеть тут!

– Твоя почти смирная, – ухмыльнулся Деррек. – Умеешь, видно, со страхолюдством всяким ладить.

– Вот-вот, – проворчал Том. – В точку. Одного тебя только взять.

– А у кого тут язык на пару дюймов длиннее положенного?

– Понятия не имею!

– Мне эту книжку Хагрид подарил, – поспешил прервать обмен любезностями Гарри. – На день рождения. Наверное, специально выбрал самую тихую.

– Запросто, – кивнул мистер Деррек. – Куда идём?

– Я хотел мороженое попробовать у мистера Фортескью. Но это недалеко, могу и сам дойти.

– Мистер Поттер, без охраны не отпущу, так и знайте! – строго сказал Том. – Даже этот обормот за спиной лучше, чем в одиночку среди чужих людей бродить.

– Договоришься, чучело, – пообещал мистер Деррек. – Это я добряк, а ляпнешь такое, к примеру, Питу Боулу и хромать будешь на обе ноги разом.

– Молчи уж, добряк! Не Боула Упырём кличут!

– Поклёп! – лукаво улыбнулся Деррек, отчего на его щеках показались ямочки. – Мантию накинь, герой, и двинули.

На заднем дворе трактира их остановили авроры.

– Цель прохода? – хмуро поинтересовался старший тройки, коренастый крепыш с цепким взглядом.

– Повылазило? Героя Поттера сопровождаю.

– Запрещённые зелья, незарегистрированные палочки?

– Ты меня о том же самом пять минут назад спрашивал, – фыркнул Деррек. – Кончай придуриваться и открывай арку.

– Поговори мне! – прикрикнул аврор, но проход открыл.

Гарри сделал испуганное лицо и шмыгнул в арку. Эта тройка ему не понравилась: уж очень старший был агрессивный, да и его подчинённые любезными не выглядели.

– Не обращай внимания, – тихо сказал мистер Деррек. – Это Джон Долиш, министров любимчик. Выпендривается много, а по лбу получит и затухнет до поры. Проверено не раз.

– Чего грустный? – спросил он немного погодя.

– Думаю, – вздохнул Гарри.

– Если о Блэке, то не думай, – посоветовал Деррек. – За тебя подумали три раза. Мы василиска укокошили, что нам какой-то азкабанский доходяга?

– Я не о Блэке, я просто так, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Обо всём разом.

– Забей. Каникулы, и точка.

– Я стараюсь, – слабо улыбнулся он и решил последовать доброму совету. В самом деле, ночи длинные, успеет ещё всё обдумать.

Весёлая, почти карнавальная суета Косого переулка, как всегда, захватила его без остатка; Гарри вертел головой, замечая то одну, то другую диковину. Засмотревшись на то, как в булочной оформляют витрину, он споткнулся о чьи-то… Лапы?

На булыжном тротуаре лежал громадный чёрный пёс, истощённый, со свалявшейся шерстью.

– Ой, смотрите, собачка! Худая какая! И грустная. Ты потерялся, глупыш?

Пёс поднял голову со скрещённых лап, чутко шевельнул ноздрями и слабо вильнул хвостом, но тут же ощерился на Деррека.

Мистер Деррек коротко бормотнул что-то сквозь зубы и махнул палочкой.

– Не анимаг, – заключил он и добавил озадаченно: – В ошейнике, но по виду бродячий. Потерялся или выгнали. А может, с хозяином что стряслось. Странно, обычно живность от здешних магазинов отваживают. Твоё геройство, прекращай с ним обниматься! Приманишь ещё, а собачек в Хог не пускают. Только кошки, жабы и совы, помнишь?

– Помню, – погрустнел Гарри. – Да у меня и дома-то теперь нет, чтобы его приютить. Накормим и найдём ему хозяина!

Пёс недоумённо склонил голову набок, а мистер Деррек усмехнулся:  
– Одно слово – герой. Парень, а если бы это был гиппогриф?

– Я их не видел никогда, но что-нибудь придумал бы, – засмеялся Гарри и побежал в мясную лавку напротив.


	9. Глава 8

_«Успокоительное зелье мистер Сметвик пить отказался наотрез. Заявил, что огневиски лучше во всех отношениях и когда-нибудь мы с Янусом это поймем. Потом обозвал себя старым дураком, усадил меня на колени, крепко обнял и попросил прощения за то, что отдал мне такую опасную вещь. Я до того обрадовался, что всё-таки разревелся. Я-то думал, он нарочно это сделал – посмотреть, как справлюсь»,_ – Прытко пишущее перо замерло неподвижно, а Гарри счастливо заулыбался. Слава Мерлину, он это вслух додумался не ляпнуть, иначе целитель точно схлопотал бы сердечный приступ.

Сметвик хотел забрать хоркрукс, чтобы где-нибудь в безлюдном месте сжечь Адским пламенем, но Гарри воспротивился:  
– Один раз он уже послужил отмычкой в Тайную комнату, заклятую на кровь Мраксов. Кто знает, сколько ещё ухоронок сделал Тёмный лорд? Слизеринцы, я смотрю, вообще всякие тайники любят. Снейп у нас иногда аврорские рейды устраивал и всякий раз выгребал кучу добра.

– Скажешь, эта бутылка виски здесь не единственная? – слабо улыбнулся всё ещё бледный Тики. – Остальные где-то припрятаны?

– Не скажу, – со смешком отозвался Сметвик, но тут же стал серьёзным: – Шкет, хоркрукс – это не шутки. Помогай Салазар, ты и так протаскал его в голове десять лет! Уму непостижимо, ты же мог…

– Не мог! – решительно отрезал Гарри. – Если вы про одержимость, то не мог. Я в любой момент безо всякого пламени его уничтожу, и усилий на это уйдёт не больше, чем на Люмос. Все эти десять лет, как мне кажется, не хоркрукс из меня силы тянул, а я из него.

– Чудеса, – покачал головой Сметвик.

– Пророчество, – невесело улыбнулся Гарри. – Всё одно к одному. Зато теперь я знаю контрольные даты: за два года, что я живу в магическом мире, выстроилась закономерность. Хэллоуин, май и тридцать первое июля – поворотные точки. Первую и последнюю как-то можно объяснить, но почему май?

– И как ты их объяснил?

– День рождения и день смерти. Что же было в мае? Как бы Блэка поймать и допросить в тайне ото всех, а?

– Шкет! Выбрось из головы! Блэка живым никто брать не будет! Он чересчур опасен, чтобы играть с ним в егерей-авроров! Его и убить-то надорвёшься, а уж скрутить целым для допроса... Блэк – это Блэк, и точка! Ты меня понял?

– Понял, целитель, не сердитесь, – Гарри ткнулся лбом Сметвику в плечо и на секунду замер, наслаждаясь нечастым ощущением абсолютной безопасности.

– Я не сержусь, я предостерегаю.

– Ещё один день смерти? – вдруг спросил Янус, кусая губы. – Ты ведь в мае впервые вышел на Изнанку?

– Да, – Гарри задумался. – Может быть, вы правы, – он замотал головой и снова прижался к Сметвику. – Не хочу сейчас об этом думать!

_«Потом мне вручили большую чашку сладкого-пресладкого чая и огромную шоколадку с орехами. Всё-таки удивительно, как наше душевное состояние зависит от физического. Я же просто шоколад съел, а не Мерлина ухватил за бороду, но через пару минут был готов стоять против всего мира. Эх, ну почему здесь нет биохимиков?!_

_Про василиска я рассказывал дольше, потому что мы с Лордом неслабо накосячили. Он чуть не угробил Джинни, а я – мистера Флинта. Потом мы немного поспорили со Сметвиком: он утверждал, будто «бумажный» хоркрукс был настоящим, а я настаивал, что Риддл «не дотянул» и никогда не обрёл бы перерождение с помощью тетрадки – максимум сотворил бы полтергейст. Мы оба горячились и сыпали аргументами (по большей части циничными, каюсь), а Янус Тики смотрел на нас круглыми глазами и нервно цеплялся за подлокотники кресла»._

– Девчонка Уизли была в таком состоянии, словно её дементоры трахали! Пацан, мы её вчетвером вытаскивали: я, Шафик и ещё два тёмных чароплёта! Последний раз в таком составе мы над Шизоглазом палками махали, когда ему кто-то из Пожирателей ногу отмахнул чем-то несусветным. И чего добились? Ничего! Девчонка жива, и только! Память не вернулась, сила утекает потихоньку – калека, наш вечный клиент!

– Видел, знаю, – Гарри упрямо наклонил голову. – Я её подпитывал пару раз. Правда, не понимал, что с ней такое происходит. Теперь буду умнее. Но это был не хоркрукс! Так, заготовка. Миртл Уоррен ушла быстро, счёт шёл на секунды, Том делал ритуал на ходу, да ещё попутно придумывал алиби – нет, это не хоркрукс. Но попытка хорошая, факт. Следующий у него получился, нутром чую.

– Теперь и я буду умнее, – рокотал Сметвик удручённо. – Сука, а ведь симптомы-то нигде не описаны! У нас в академии был факультатив по древним проклятиям, но ходили туда только выпускники Дурмштранга из Румынии, Албании и прочих задниц мира. Мы ещё над ними потешались, дебилы, дикарями обзывали! Слушай, может, попробовать списаться с кем-то из них? Вдруг кто-то ещё жив и не поленится ответить?

– Насколько я знаю, Уизли сейчас в Египте, – вспомнил Гарри. – Тамошним целителям читают курсы по древним проклятьям?

Сметвик замер, а потом громко хлопнул себя по лбу.

– Египет! Погибшая цивилизация некросов! Наследник Уизли – разрушитель проклятий! Работает в Гринготтсе! Понятно, что полезных знакомств у него завались! Пацан, сумеешь уговорить подружку наведаться к нам ещё разок-другой? Хочу поглядеть, как над ней работали. Интересно, люди или гоблины? Напишу Флитвику, пусть и он посмотрит!

– Уговорю, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Сам тоже взгляну и напишу вам.

– Подробно!

– Само собой.

– Итак, коллега, резюмируем, – Сметвик торжественно пожал Гарри руку и тут же отвесил щелбан. – Как боевик ты безнадёжен: ноль в стратегии и тактике силовых воздействий. Ни понимания ситуации, ни правильных реакций, ни хрена. Одно сплошное везение, а оно – штука непредсказуемая. Согласен?

Гарри вздохнул и низко опустил голову.

– Как целитель – бог, – суровым голосом продолжил Сметвик, и Гарри счастливо вскинулся. – Вроде тех древних египтян. Готов при каждой встрече падать пред тобою ниц, но обязанности у тебя тоже будут нечеловеческие. Налёг на учёбу, пацан! К выпуску ты должен знать чары, зельеварение и алхимию на высший балл! Интуиция – дело хорошее, но её мало. Теорию по волшбе нужно знать вдоль, поперёк и крест-накрест! Ясно?

Гарри представил упавшего на пол Сметвика – «Долго мне ещё лежать кверху задницей, шкет?!» – и засмеялся, утирая слёзы.

– Не надо, целитель. Я и так знаю, что вы мой настоящий крёстный.

* * *

Если ты не умер, то всякая рана заживёт.

Обычная – почти сразу, даже если ты в горячке выкручиваешься из рук целителей и срываешь повязки, чтобы вернуться в бой и исправить ошибку – повернуть проклятое время вспять, чтобы снова встали полёгшие навечно! Но милосердное Соппоро валит тебя на госпитальную койку, а наутро разорванные мышцы и раздробленные кости вновь целы и почти не болят.

Раны от тёмных заклинаний врачуются долго и трудно, но в конце концов исцеляются и они. Ноют просто так и в непогоду, бугрятся несводимыми шрамами, заставляют хромать или горбиться, но всё-таки затягиваются, а причиняемые ими боль и неудобства становятся привычными.

Хуже всего заживает память, но даже она со временем перестаёт кровоточить – уж кто-кто, а Сириус это знал доподлинно. В первое время скорбь по ушедшим и печаль по несбывшемуся раздирает душу на клочки, а затем замечаешь, что вечный холод Азкабана мучает тебя сильнее горя от потери любви и дружбы, а беспокойство о чудом выжившем крестнике изводит куда больше, чем сожаление о неудавшейся мести предателю.

Но вероятнее всего, Сириус просто был бездушной тварью и не умел скорбеть по-человечески – неудивительно для Блэка из Блэков.

«Помни, ты лучший из нас, – без конца повторяла драгоценная маменька, пока не осознала тщетность попыток вразумить строптивого отпрыска. – Обрядов сложнее, чем на твоё рождение, Британия не знала. Ты на голову умнее и сильнее любого из нас. Ты – наша надежда!»

«Ты же настоящий тёмный маг из древнего рода! Жутко сильный! – твердил Джеймс, и в глазах его стояли слёзы. – Должны быть ритуалы, должны! Плевать на всё, спаси нашего мальчика! Спрячь его, Сири, умоляю! На тебя одна надежда!»

Дерьмовая из него получилась надежда.

На возрождение Древнейшего и Благороднейшего рода Блэков во всех его мощи, блеске и славе Сириусу было наплевать. Было наплевать тогда и трижды стало наплевать сейчас. Плодить себе подобных он не собирался – на острове Дрир, помнится, от подобных усилий получились чудесные создания пятиноги.

Своего же любимого он обманул. Не существовало способов сделать из некроманта незаметного не-разбери-поймёшь-мажонка, но Джейми был в таком отчаянии, что Сириус согласился провести «обряд».

– Ритуал сложный и долгий, – предупредил он Джеймса и Лили. – Нам понадобится шесть полнолуний на подготовку и проведение, и всё это время вам будет нельзя выходить из дома. Согласны?

– Анимагами мы становились дольше, – чересчур бодро улыбнулся Джейми. – Согласны!

Лили кусала губы и, прищурившись, посмотрела на Сириуса в упор, будто собиралась заавадить на месте.

– Что ты такое несёшь?! – торопливо навесив «заглушки», шипела она на кухне. – Какие ещё ритуалы, Блэк?! Я не дам калечить своего ребёнка! Ваши чистокровные заморочки…

Сириус демонстративно, одним щелчком пальцев снёс её заклинания и так же нарочито поставил свои – непрошибаемые.

– Эванс, не будь дурой, – сказал он хмуро. – Какие ещё ритуалы? Их не существует в природе. Но Джейми изведётся, если хоть что-то не сделает. Ты его знаешь. Не сыграем спектакль – он сам пойдёт выигрывать войну и убивать Волдеморта. В одиночку, потому что нас с тобой нужно беречь и защищать. Ты веришь в счастливый исход?

Лили медленно выдохнула сквозь зубы и вдруг со слезами кинулась ему на грудь.

Так и пошло: любил Сириус Джеймса, а разговаривал с его маглокровной женой. С любимой женой, кретин.

* * *

– Вы с Джеймсом? Целовались?! – она отшатывается и прижимает ладошку к губам.

– Ребёнка уронишь, магла! – он подхватывает недовольно пищащего Гарри и вручает ему погремушку.

– Врёшь! Зачем бы Джейми…

– Из любопытства, но я-то думал иначе. До поры. Откуда тебя принесло, Эванс, на моё несчастье? Лизалась бы и дальше со своим Нюнчиком.

– Ничего я не лизалась! Северус – мой друг! – воинственно вскидывается она и сразу же сникает: – Был другом…

– Он никому и никогда не был другом.

– Он просто запутался! Рос в неблагополучной семье, ну и…

– Угу. Нечаянно получил Метку, сиротинушка, и теперь страдальчески ебётся с Малфоем.

– Фу! Не смей ругаться, Блэк! Это гадкие сплетни! А ты… Просто ты ещё не встретил хорошую девушку, которую смог бы полюбить по-настоящему!

– Кофе, Эванс! Сигнальные чары освоить не судьба? Плиту изгваздала, бестолковая. Нет, надо было вам с Нюнчиком пожениться, и все были бы счастливы. Больше всех – я. А Нюниусу так и надо.

* * *

Джеймс рычит, бьёт кулаком в косяк двери и, само собой, ссаживает костяшки до крови, дурачок.

– Он даже не стал меня слушать! Сказал, убирайся к своему отродью! За что, Сири, за что?! Ведь Гарри – его внук!

Сириус не отвечает, да Джеймс и не ждёт ответа – он с громким хлопком аппарирует. Недалеко, в садик. Джейми повзрослел за последние полгода – он ни за что не станет рисковать безопасностью сына. Лили разревелась – беззвучно, чтобы не испугать Гарри. Топчется на месте, дурёха, не знает, в какую сторону кинуться: к мужу или к ребёнку.

– Мистер Поттер всё правильно сделал, Эванс, – в доме у друга можно не таиться, и Сириус не вынимает палочку, чтобы сотворить для Гарри огромную яркую бабочку. Крестник взвизгивает от радости и шустро ползёт вслед за новой игрушкой. – Подбери нюни.

– Правильно?! Он выгнал сына из дома! Как можно! Вот мои мама и папа никогда бы…

– Глава рода Поттеров пытается сберечь будущих братьев и сестёр Гарри. Ты будешь любить их меньше, чем старшего? Или сегодня же уйдёшь в отдельную спальню, Эванс? Вот спасибо, милая, такой щедрости я не ожидал!

– Ты невыносимый дурак, Сириус Блэк!

Она гневно топает ножкой и решительно утирает слёзы:  
– Сири…

– Иди к нему. Я присмотрю за Гарри.

* * *

Лето, сад, расстеленное покрывало в теньке под яблоней. Джейми в Хогвартсе, дурит старину Дамблдора. Лили в доме, хлопочет по хозяйству. Гарри, балаболивший что-то на своём непонятном языке, подозрительно затихает. Сириус лениво приоткрывает глаз, вскакивает, рявкает и шлёпает крестника по попке, а тот заходится в обиженном вопле. 

Эванс тут как тут:  
– Блэк! Не смей! Детей бить нельзя!

– Можно и нужно, Эванс!

– Миссис Поттер, будьте добры!

– Разуй глаза, миссис Поттер! Вот! – он тычет кончиком палочки в сторону очередной «игрушки» крестника: полуразложившийся трупик мыши весело скачет по траве.

Лили зажмуривается и делает такое лицо, будто собирается завизжать изо всей мочи, но не визжит, а скулит: тихо-тихо, тоненько-тоненько.

– Растём, мелкий, да? Кузнечики и червяки нас уже не интересуют? – Сириус торопливо бормочет заклинания. – Не отменяется, с-сука! Гарри, тьфу! Тьфу, кака! Брось каку! Брось! Вот умница!

Трупик падает, но испепелять пакость Сириус не торопится.

– Кака! – сурово сообщает он зарёванному крестнику. – Нельзя! Ата-та по попе!

– Нельзя по попе! – непримиримо всхлипывает Лили. – Он маленький!

– Я посмотрю, миссис Поттер, что вы будете делать, когда к дому сбежится вся живность, издохшая в округе за последний месяц! Говорю же, не отменяются его заклинания! Сам должен понять – всё, что легло, поднимать нельзя! Кака! Тьфу!

– Ка-ка! – соглашается крестник и размазывает по мордахе слёзы и сопли.

– Молодец! Давай лучше в лошадку играть! Миссис Поттер…

– Сири, хватит издеваться!

– Лилс, нужны сложные магические игрушки! Твоему сыну скучно с этой магловской ерундой. Завтра привезу что-нибудь из Лондона.

– Сири…

– Нюни, Эванс! Моя мать удавила бы пол-Британии за счастье стать мамашей некроса, а ты ревёшь! Гордись!

– Папа! – радостно кричит Гарри, и верно: через пару секунд срабатывают оповещающие чары, а следом раздаётся хлопок аппарации.

– Что ты ещё умеешь, чудо моё? – вздыхает Сириус, подхватывает крестника на руки и вручает Лили носовой платок. – Утрись. У Джейми был нелёгкий денёк, незачем добавлять ему хлопот.

* * *

– Какие новости?

– Никаких, всё по-прежнему, – привычно врёт он, пытается ухватить с блюда сладкую булочку и получает по рукам.

– Сначала горячее!

Миссис Поттер – кто бы мог подумать! – замечательная хозяйка. Готовит она лучше домовиков Хогвартса, а ещё Сириусу очень нравится её кухонька: весёлые занавески, вышитая яркими цветами скатерть, идеально чистые окна и смешные подушечки на стульях. Никакого сравнения с мрачным кошмаром особняка на Гриммо.

– У тебя тут хорошо, – подумав, сообщает Сириус. – Уютно. Чисто.

Вообще-то момент торжественный – это первый комплимент, которым он удостоил девицу Эванс за всё время их знакомства. Но простушка Лили, разумеется, этого не замечает.

– Моя сестра Петуния нашла бы к чему придраться, – смеётся она. – Домоводство – её страсть! Они с мужем купили домик где-то недалеко от Лондона – ей теперь есть где развернуться. У них родился сын. Он всего-то на месяц старше Гарри. Когда всё закончится, мальчиков нужно будет познакомить. Моя сестра не одобряет колдовства, тут уж ничего не поделать. Но кажется, я знаю, чем её задобрить. Попрошу у Фрэнка и Алисы пару саженцев тех дивных роз, что цветут у них под окнами. Туни обожает розы.

Лили весело щебечет ещё о чём-то, машет палочкой и бойко тараторит бытовые заклинания, мило сердится на дровяную плиту: «О боже, какое средневековье!» Её голос действует на Сириуса словно журчание мелкого, задорного ручейка: на душе становится немного легче и светлее.

– Джеймс в Хоге?

– Вернулся ещё до обеда. Укачивал Гарри и сам уснул. Я не стала его будить, – Лили садится на краешек стула и смотрит с тревогой: – Что случилось? Ты будто сам не свой. Кто-то…

Она всё еще боится сказать простое слово «умер».

Сириус пожимает плечами:  
– Из наших – никого. Всё тихо, Эванс, успокойся.

Спасибо уважаемому семейству Блэк, врать он умеет виртуозно. Наши – это Джейми, Питер и Ремус. Никого другого «нашими» он не считает. И наши, слава Годрику, пока все целы, хотя Лунатик в своих дурацких попытках усовестить клыкастых сородичей ходит по краю.

С «ненашими» хуже. Больше половины Ордена Феникса нет в живых, и «магистр» Дамблдор заметно сник. Но Лили об этом знать не обязательно. Ещё ей не следует знать, что свихнувшийся на «постоянной бдительности» Шизоглаз, кажется, записал Сириуса в предатели. Ну и Ремуса заодно. Тёмный маг и оборотень – подходящие типы, чтобы свалить на них собственные промахи. Это плохо. Если им придётся скрываться, Джеймс, Лили и Гарри останутся без защиты.

* * *

Сириус подскочил, ошалело мотая головой. Воспоминания никогда ещё не были такими яркими и никогда – славься, Мерлин трижды величайший! – не являлись во сны. Вот теперь и думай, дементоры – это наказание или благо? Он хотел утереть холодный пот со лба, но вовремя спохватился: руки ощущались лапами.

– Чего скачешь, оглоед? – ворчливо проскрипел старикашка-бармен. – Едва рассвело! Опять брюхо подвело, что ли? Держи! – в закуток между камином и стеной, на которой красовался министерский розыскной листок с колдографией его, Сириуса, небритой физиономии, полетела здоровенная говяжья кость. – Прорва, а не пёс. Оттого, видать, и вымахал с телёнка, что жрёшь как не в себя!

Глодать мослы не хотелось – после трёх-то фунтов наилучшей вырезки, съеденных на ночь! Однако собака, брезгующая грызть кости, не собака, и Бродяга покорно принялся за дело.

Бармен шумно топтался за стойкой, расставлял на полках бутылки, перемывал посуду, оставшуюся грязной с вечера, и непрерывно бубнил, перемежая обычное стариковское бормотание латинскими скороговорками заклинаний.

– Ох, и жалостливый у нас герой – даже страшно. Хуже Хагрида. Тот тоже чудовищ всяких недобитых подбирает, но жалеть Пожирателей даже ему в голову не придёт. А тут посмотрите-ка – к самому Пьюси обниматься полез!

Бродяга согласно рыкнул. Молодая копия покойного Дика-Злюки, встреченная вчера в Косом, заставила его бешено оскалиться, вздыбить шерсть на холке и заслонить собой Гарри.

– Фу! – крикнул Гарри и повис на ошейнике: худой и лёгкий, будто воробушек. – Не ешь его, пожалуйста, он хороший!

«Что я, дурак, такую погань жрать?» – подумал Сириус, но бросаться на мелкого мозголома не стал.

– Я не ем собак, Поттер, – ухмыльнулся Пьюси и стал двадцатым типом за день, проверившим Бродягу на анимагию. – Привет, рад тебя видеть! Откуда ты взял это страшилище?

– Утром нашёл, – ответил Гарри, широко улыбаясь. – Привет! Ничего не страшилище, а красивый и умный пёс. Его подкормить только, и можно хоть на выставку. Правда, породу не могу определить – у маглов таких собак нет. Вот ходим, ищем ему хозяина. Со старым, наверное, случилось что-то.

– Разорение, – встрял Деррек, беззастенчиво гревший уши неподалёку. – Такого проглота поди прокорми! Здравствуй, Эдриан! Кто тебя отпустил одного? Про Блэка не слышал ничего, что ли?

– Слышал, – нахмурился Пьюси. – Поэтому я здесь. Гарри, нам нужно поговорить. Пойдём куда-нибудь, чтобы на улице не стоять.

– Вернёмся в «Котёл», – кивнул крестник. – Пообедаем заодно.

Пьюси накинул капюшон, и Деррек покивал, одобряя маскировку.

Бродяга же в который раз за этот сумасшедший день поинтересовался сам у себя: точно ли побег из Азкабана удался? Может быть, лежит он сейчас на каменном полу в окружении толпы дементоров, а насмерть перепуганная душа чудом выскочила куда-то в иную реальность?

Не мог настоящий Пьюси не выпендриться и не переполошить весь Косой неспешной прогулочкой. Покойного папашу этого пацана боялись до трясучки даже меченые, до того негодяй был силён. Сынок удался в ту же породу, но фамильной подлой наглости отчего-то не унаследовал. Отчего?

Авроры, охранявшие выход из Косого, подозрительно уставились на закутанную в мантию фигуру, но поскольку ни по росту, ни по сложению Пьюси на взрослого не тянул, придираться не стали.

«Кретины», – постановил Сириус, и кретины тут же прицепились к нему самому.

– Чьё животное? – рявкнул Джонни Долиш, Шизоглазово охвостье. – Почему без намордника?!

– Ничьё, – послушно доложил крестник и жалобно похлопал глазами. – Потерялся, бедный. Намордник я обязательно куплю, честное слово!

– Два купи! – схохмил незнакомый Сириусу аврор и с вызовом уставился на Деррека. В ответ тот безмятежно возвёл глаза к небу.

– Позволите следовать дальше, мистер полицейский? – с деревянной улыбкой поинтересовался Гарри.

«Полицейский» скривился и жестом велел отправляться восвояси.

Первым в заднюю дверь паба заскочил Бродяга и тут же, ощерившись, припал на брюхо, готовясь к последнему в этой жизни прыжку: в зале расселся жизнерадостный дебил Нотт со своей полоумной бандой. Однако залпа проклятий не последовало, потому что страшилище Флинт встал на линии огня как вкопанный, изумлённо присвистнул и развёл длинными, почти обезьяньими лапами:  
– Ебать! Ты откуда взялся, красавчик? Ребята, вы смотрите, кто к нам пришёл!

– Псина, – озадаченно сказал Нотт и хлопком потушил огненный шарик, – мистер Поттер, Деррек и – сюрприз! – мистер Пьюси.

– Добрый день, господа! – чинно склонил голову Пьюси.

– Здравствуйте! – робко пропищал крестник и снова вцепился в ошейник. – Веди себя тихо, пожалуйста.

– Вы-то какими судьбами, Эдриан? Мне Булстроуд башку не открутит? – Нотт вскочил со стула и встал рядом с Флинтом, который пялился на их компанию с непонятным интересом.

Бродяга занервничал: о сверхразвитой чувствительности Флинтов к нестандартной магии болтали много, но как-то неконкретно. Гипотетически эта троллья рожа была способна разглядеть под Бродягой Сириуса, но так ли это на самом деле, поди догадайся. Вполне возможно, у громилы Флинта и мозгов-то в человеческом понимании нет, как у дикарей, кто позатейливее происхождением, и Бродяга жив, покуда жмётся брюхом к полу и держит пасть закрытой.

Если так, то он даже жалобно поскулить не побрезгует. Героически погибнуть после разговора с крестником он раздумал ещё с первой ночи в магловском городишке, хоть и бежал из Азкабана именно за этим. Уж очень крепко Гарри Джеймс Поттер встрял во что-то непонятное, что следовало тщательно обдумать. Для мозгового же штурма, как называла это дело Лили Поттер, катастрофически не хватало фактов. Кстати, штурм здесь совершенно не годился – Сириус чуял это всей душой боевика в тридцать шестом поколении. Скорее, мозговая осада. Для правильной же осады требовалось любой ценой остаться в живых. Хотя бы месяца на три.

Тем временем нетипичный Пьюси вежливо уговаривал Нотта не поднимать шум, а тот отчего-то был страшно недоволен и всё порывался отправить «неслуха» домой.

Крестник слушал-слушал, не выпуская ошейника Бродяги из рук, а потом тем же робким голоском положил конец препирательствам:  
– Эдриан просто хотел повидаться, милорд. Уверен, под вашей защитой с ним ничего не случится. Мы пообедаем вместе, а потом вы проследите, чтобы он правильно назвал каминный адрес и не просыпал порох мимо огня. Пожалуйста!

– Э-э-э… – Нотт на пару мгновений растерялся, а потом вновь принял свой обычный отважно-придурковатый вид. – Пожалуй, так и поступим!

Деррек еле слышно хмыкнул, а Бродяга обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на крестника. Кажется, Гарри Поттер унаследовал от Блэков не только кудри и мордашку, но и некоторые черты характера – прямо сейчас он стал вылитый плакса Регулус. И ведь любезный братец, покойся он в мире, никогда не ныл просто так, а строго по делу. В юности Сириус такую методу решения проблем презирал, но не мог не оценить эффективности.

– Вы, ребята, сейчас вообще не о том! – гаркнул Флинт и ткнул толстым пальцем в Бродягу. – Посмотрите! Кто это?

– Собачка, – сообщил Гарри. – Потерялась. Мы ей хозяина ищем.

– Не найдёте, – вякнул вдруг из-за стойки старик-трактирщик. – Разве только в Лютном. И то вряд ли. Егеря сейчас слабаки, смотреть противно. С крапами охотиться не умеют, а уж грима натаскать...

– Кого?! – хором осведомилось ноттово воинство, а Флинт гулко захохотал.

– Слышь, дед, напомни расспросить тебя о молодых годах, – весело пробасил он и присел на корточки перед крестником. – Мистер герой, вы приманили грима. Как?

«Не скажу», – вздохнул Сириус и на всякий случай пару раз стукнул хвостом об пол: мол, я хороший, и приманить меня – плёвое дело.

– Грим – это ведь нечисть какая-то? – наморщил лоб Бэддок, старинный дружок Нотта и, по слухам, любовник покойного Забини. – Предвестник смерти, вот!

Пожиратели напряглись. Ну да, своя смерть – не чужая. Сволочи.

Плохо, что крестник тоже испугался. Вот только не выпустил ошейник, а стиснул ещё крепче.

– Глупости, – сказал Гарри тихо. – Он сам чуть не умер. Поглядите, какой худой!

– Ты толкуешь о Гриме, псе-призраке, – Флинт хотел потрепать Бродягу по голове, но верно истолковал предупреждающее ворчание и быстро отдёрнул руку. – Это сказочка. А вот тебе настоящий грим, не сказочный. Я такого всего раз в жизни видал – он ходил с каким-то егерем. Только тот старый совсем был. Грим, не егерь. Магический пёс из какого-то мира с нестабильным проходом. Встречаются гримы редко, и про них ничего толком не известно. Серьёзный зверь, охотник первостатейный, жутковатый с виду и человечиной не брезгует – оттого и сказочек насочиняли.

– Ну, человечиной в наших лесах никто не брезгует, – фыркнул Бэддок. – Чем ещё эта зверушка может порадовать?

– Да вроде ничем, – пожал плечищами Флинт и медленно, чтобы не провоцировать пса, поднялся на ноги. – Собака и собака, только здоровенная. Умнющая, дрессировать почти и не надо – так всё понимает. Навроде единорога. Верная ещё. Привязывается к хозяину, к другим не идёт.

– Ошейник, – заметил Бэддок. – Есть хозяин.

– Один-одинёшенек, полудохлый, – возразил Флинт. – Нет уже хозяина. Валяйся тот пьяный в канаве, грим сидел бы рядом и никого не подпускал.

– Чую, есть хозяин, – простонал Нотт. – Появился! Поздравляю, мистер Поттер, с приобретением!

Крестник ойкнул, а Деррек сдал его с потрохами:  
– Я просил не обниматься с чудищем! Квинт, ты хочешь сказать, мы полдня бродили по Косому с мифической тварью? Какой она категории, кстати?

– Да кто бы её определял, ту категорию? Говорю же, проход в их мир, наверное, нестабильный. Гримов всего-то пару десятков со времён Статута видели, – Флинт внимательно оглядел Бродягу и почесал в затылке: – Навскидку класс третий. А, нет! Четвёртый!

– Из-за размера?

– Не-а! Аппарировать умеет. По старой памяти, наверное, в город переместился. Как с хозяином привык.

«Ублюдки!» – мысленно сплюнул Сириус.

Будь он обычным анимагом, неминуемо попался бы.

Он предполагал, что в Косой нагонят авроров, но даже не думал, что в таком количестве. Похоже, на патрулирование вывели всех: от ветеранов до сопляков первого года службы. Правда, молодёжь больше интересовалась симпатичными девицами, чем поимкой опасного преступника: «Будьте спокойны, прекрасная мисс, аврорат на страже вашей красоты!» – но в каждой тройке обязательно находился тип, исповедовавший первую заповедь Шизоглаза и шарахавший распознающими чарами во всё подозрительное.

Худая ободранная псина, шлявшаяся перед богатыми витринами, была подозрительной, и Сириус добрую сотню раз успел похвалить себя за предусмотрительность. Обычный собачий ошейник с простенькими егерскими чарами заставлял всех думать, будто у Бродяги есть хозяин, и тем самым защищал от профилактической Авады не хуже штурмового отряда за спиной.

Ублюдки же из Ковена, патрулировавшие Косой наравне с аврорами, стали неприятным сюрпризом. Сириус полагал, что у Крауча со Скримджером хватит характера прижать гадов так, чтобы те носа из Нотт-мэнора не казали. Но нет, меченые чувствовали себя превосходно – сытые, нахальные! – и Бродяге стоило усилий не грызнуть занудного козла Ургхарта за ляжку, когда тот взялся строить не только своих сволочей, но и авроров.

– Ой, не ори! – лениво отбрехивался Аллен Кут, ничуть не изменившийся за дюжину лет: такой же мелкий, жилистый и смешливый. – Без тебя башка трещит.

– Пасти захлопнули и рассредоточились по секторам! – не унимался Ургхарт. – Кут, сучонок, в вашей драной академии разве не учили не пялиться во время дежурств на девок?!

– Только таких, как ты. Импотентов, то есть, – зевал Кут и махал рукой молодняку. – Идите, а то не уймётся. Эдди, ты грыжу заработаешь, если будешь так вопить. Вдобавок к прочим своим проблемам.

– Нет у меня никаких проблем! – шипел Ургхарт, словно дикий кот, отчего цапнуть его за мягкое хотелось ещё сильней. – Никаких, кроме Косого, полного озабоченных дебилов в казённых мантиях! Вы Мордреда во плоти прозеваете, краснопузые, а не только Блэка!

Бродяга ухмыльнулся во всю пасть, плюхнулся на задницу и демонстративно почесал ухо, а Сириус задумался, как бы незаметно проскользнуть к «Дырявому котлу». По всему выходило, что никак. У арки и под трактиром наверняка торчала куча народа с боевым опытом – ждала прорыва страшного Блэка. Эти будут палить без раздумий во всякого, кто не сумеет объяснить цель прибытия на охраняемый объект. Чёрный пёс не сумеет, факт.

– Чья шавка? – рявкнул Ургхарт, не забыв перед этим пробормотать заклинание, выявляющее анимагов. – Охренели уже вконец! Такую зверюгу на цепи держать надо!

Бродяга встряхнулся и с независимым видом потрусил прочь. Следовало разжиться едой, найти тихий уголок, немного отдохнуть и помечтать о Третьем даре – полезная была штука. Он устроился рядом с пекарней в надежде, что его неприглядный вид заставит кого-нибудь из покупателей из жалости поделиться хлебом, и прикрыл глаза в невесёлых раздумьях.

Долго думать не пришлось. Первым же, кто об него споткнулся, был Гарри Джеймс Поттер собственной персоной. Невероятная удача!

Впрочем, за спиной у крестника маячил не кто-нибудь, а сам Упырь, и Сириус едва не перекинулся в человека, до того взыграла охота прикончить мерзкую тварь на месте! Но свежий _холодный_ запах мальчишки отрезвил не хуже ведра ледяной воды, опрокинутой на голову. Видит Годрик, имелись дела поважнее, чем выпустить кишки Упырю.

Удивительно, но Гарри сразу же проникся судьбой «бедной собачки». Бродяга был осчастливлен огромным куском парной свинины, а непривычно вежливый Упырь – планами на день. Предполагалось пристроить «собачку» в добрые руки, раз уж прежний хозяин сгинул.

– Зряшная затея, твоё геройство. Уж больно он страшный, и вряд ли умеет детишек на санках катать, – тихо вздохнул Упырь, но больше не возразил ни единым словом. Помогать в беседах с ошарашенными торговцами тоже не пытался, и правильно делал. Бедняги и так не знали, кого бояться больше: угрюмого пса, бывшего Пожирателя или Гарри Поттера, дико нелепо смотревшегося в компании двух чудовищ.

– Ну чисто святой Франциск! – чуткие собачьи уши могли расслышать самый тихий шепоток. – Погляди-ка, он даже не понимает, что за твари его окружают!

– Блаженный, ага, – отзывались где-то неподалёку. – И глазищи какие – ух! Воистину герой, чистый душой и сердцем.

– Мозгами он чистый, – ехидно вякал какой-то гад, и Бродяга вздёргивал верхнюю губу в беззвучном рыке. – Два и два сложить не судьба?

Что там сумел сложить ехидный гад, один Мерлин ведал, но у Сириуса с нумерологией тоже было не слишком хорошо. История жизни Гарри Поттера, из Азкабана казавшаяся такой понятной и правильной, вблизи представала совершенно иной.

Значит, стоило за всем этим понаблюдать со стороны, а по итогам заняться сложением, вычитанием, делением и, кажется, даже умножением. На ноль.

Поэтому Бродяга благодарно повилял хвостом крестнику, безропотно улёгся на подстилку в закутке у камина «Дырявого котла» и навострил уши.

Для начала Нотт любезно поведал о том, где какие патрули стоят и сколько раз пришлось рявкнуть на «сукиного сына Робардса» при делёжке полномочий по охране Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Рассказ не порадовал: несмотря на идиотские улыбочки и Метку, Нотт имел у авроров немалый авторитет. Когда только успел, скотина?

– Такое впечатление, мистер Поттер, – вещал Нотт, не забывая налегать на мясную похлёбку, – будто Блэка ловят на живца.

Гарри ответил пожатием плеч: казалось, собственная незавидная судьба его вовсе не заботила.

– Вы не понимаете, – Нотт нахмурился и положил ложку. – Охрана аврората организована так, что Блэк должен к вам подойти. Должен! Его фактически выгоняют на вас! Поэтому от Деррека ни на шаг! Боула или Флинта ещё приставлю с завтрашнего дня, – он задумчиво прищурился и продолжил: – Предложение о каникулах в моём мэноре всё ещё в силе.

– Благодарю, – вежливо склонил голову Гарри, – но это невозможно.

– Почему? Раздери меня Мордред, почему?!

– После таинственной истории с защитой магловского дома министр Фадж считает Блэка моим отцом, – крестник поморщился и потёр лоб. – Он не верит, что Блэк собрался меня убить.

– Целитель Сметвик считает иначе, – возразил Нотт. – Правда, о своих резонах он мне не поведал, но вряд ли ошибается. Я Блэка вообще ничьим отцом не представляю, так что лучше бы вам спрятаться.

Бродяга едва удержался от свирепого рыка, а Гарри вновь пожал плечами:  
– Прятаться мне нельзя, иначе перестану быть героем.

– Для вас это так важно?

– Очень.

– Без обид, Гарри, но на кой вам оно?

– А на кой вам слава лорда-дракона, честного и храброго?

– Туш _е_ , мистер Поттер. Целитель Сметвик обрёл достойного ученика.

– Надеюсь, – по-взрослому вздохнул Гарри. – Спасибо, милорд. Вы позволите нам с Эдрианом подняться в мою комнату и поговорить?

– Разумеется. Ступайте, господа, но помните – я в шаге от того, чтобы обзавестись ранней сединой. Не берите пример с моего наследника и его друзей, очень вас прошу!

– Тео и Драко что-то натворили? – крестник заметно встревожился.

– Если бы только они, – убито махнул рукой Нотт. – Кстати, рвутся сюда. Хотят вас повидать и извели меня намёками.

– А вы…

– А что я? Прикрытие обеспечить легче, чем организовать розыск беглецов.

– Простите, – понурился крестник. – Я никому не хотел доставлять хлопот.

– Вы хороший мальчик, Гарри, – сверкнул улыбкой Нотт. Настоящей, не напоказ. – Вам незачем брать вины моих сорванцов на себя. Никак не уследить за поганцами – обязательно что-нибудь учудят. Если сумеете передать им толику вашего благоразумия, буду благодарен. Нет так нет – покуда никто не смог.

Гарри встал из-за стола, поблагодарил притихшего бармена и потащил Пьюси за собой по скрипучей лестнице. Бродяга встал, коротко встряхнулся и, игнорируя добрый десяток нацеленных на него палочек, лениво потрусил следом.

– Нет, – еле слышно вздохнул Упырь, – не почудилось. Привязался. Мордред, надо было сразу его кончить!

– Ага! – ещё тише отозвался Нотт. – Чтобы мы потом всем Ковеном обмахивали героя платочками и объясняли, что эта тварюка от василиска отличается только размерами? Так, псина ты страшная, куда почесал? Стоять!

Он взмахнул палочкой, и дверь одиннадцатого номера захлопнулась у Пьюси за спиной, а у Бродяги – прямо перед носом. Бродяга вздыбил шерсть на загривке и недобро оскалился, глядя сверху вниз на меченых.

– Квинт, на гримов Ступефай действует? – спросил Бэддок.

– А я почём знаю? Всё, что знал, я рассказал.

– Кретин! – шёпотом взвыл Нотт. – Чего ж ты свистел про максимум четвёртый класс?

– Пятый оттого и пятый, что не приручается ни в какую, – виновато пояснил Флинт и тут же рассердился: – Да что вы взъелись?! Хороший пёс, по нему видно! Повезло герою. Где бы себе такого добыть?

Нотт и Бэддок хором застонали, а Бродяга ухмыльнулся, вывалив язык: «В Азкабане, придурок!»

Он улёгся под закрытой дверью, положил голову на лапы и прислушался: вдруг этот странный Пьюси до того не-Пьюси, что забудет про «заглушки»? Какое там! От двери шла особая звенящая тишина качественно сплетённых заглушающих чар. Сопляк был силён до одурения, как бы не сильнее своего жуткого папаши. Не факт, что Сириус сумел бы быстро снести эти чары даже в лучшие свои годы. Сейчас же он просто издохнет в тщетных попытках услышать чужой разговор. Одно хорошо – тайны Гарри останутся тайнами для всех.

Зато можно было послушать меченых: недобитки, как все прочие слизеринцы, обожали сплетни, а потому во всякое удобное и неудобное время перемывали кости встречным-поперечным. Однако и здесь его ждала неудача. Нотт внезапно заторопился, деловито раздал задания, хлопнул Флинта по плечу и умотал камином в свой мэнор, прихватив Бэддока.

Прочие ковенцы, проводив лорда пожеланиями удачи, тоже разошлись по делам. На посту в пабе остались проклятый Упырь и – вот же невезение! – Квинтус Флинт.

– Облажался, – сердито сказал Деррек и в упор уставился на Бродягу. – Знать я не знал про этих тварей и подвёл Гарри. Что теперь о нём в Косом думают, один лишь Мерлин ведает. Как думаешь, захочет грим на меня напасть? Ни с того ни с сего. Сейчас, например.

Упырь медленно, не делая резких движений, достал палочку, а Бродяга предупреждающе заворчал, давая понять, что угадал чужие намерения.

– Да оставь, – махнул рукой Флинт. – Такой защитник втрое лучше, чем ты или я. На собаках Меток не ставят. Если и порвёт кого, то хоть политику не приплетут.

Упырь подумал и спрятал палочку. Бродяга напоказ зевнул и опустил голову на лапы. Идея Флинта ему понравилась: и верно, с неразумной твари спрос небольшой. Заодно меченые обогатятся новым знанием о гримах: укус этих милых собачек сродни тёмному проклятию – болит сильно, заживает долго и не у всех.

Кстати, о политике. Почему многоуважаемый директор Дамблдор ещё не наведался в Косой? Неужели азкабанские охранники врали про опеку мудрого старца над Мальчиком-Который-Выжил-Вопреки-Предательству-Ублюдка-Блэка? Если так, то дела у крестника на редкость плохи.

Альбус Дамблдор – известный ценитель запретных знаний. Он должен был клюнуть на младенца-некроманта, как окками на таракана в чайнике, и беречь Гарри пуще собственной печёнки, ибо ценил чистую науку без оглядки на пользу или вред, приносимые её плодами.

Казалось, так и случилось. После гибели Джеймса и Лили Гарри спрятали у маглов, в доме родной тётки – той самой Петунии со страстью к домоводству. Обычно добродушный и покладистый Хагрид упёрся намертво: он прижимал наревевшегося до икоты Гарри к себе и твердил, что велено ехать к маглам и что Дамблдору лучше знать, кому доверить ребёнка.

Оглушённый горем, Сириус не мог оторвать взгляда от свежей раны на лбу крестника и бессвязно нёс какую-то чушь – мол, я крёстный, я позабочусь… Из головы напрочь вылетело, что он давно уж под подозрением в шпионаже и по доброй воле никто ему Гарри не отдаст. За спиной, в руинах домика – яркая скатерть, весёлые занавески! – остывали тела Джейми и Лили, и Сириуса накрыло. Он решил, что жить ему незачем: пойдёт и вывернет суку Петтигрю наизнанку, останки разложит на просушку на крыльце аврората, а потом – не защитил! Не уберёг! – заавадится сам.

Будь он старше и умнее… По-хорошему, надо было валить Хагрида на месте, хватать Гарри и бежать на Гриммо, под защиту маменьки. Уж помирились бы мигом – с живым-то некромантом в крестниках! Да что маменька! При таком раскладе и дражайшая кузина Бэллс ползала бы у него в ногах.

Но тогда Сириус решил, что перепуганный Гарри устроил выброс и выдал себя. Лишь в Азкабане до него дошло, что отличить некро-истерику от прочих детских чудачеств сумел бы только специалист. Та же маман – запросто, а вот Дамблдор мог и ошибиться.

Мог ошибиться, и ошибся.

Обеспечил младенцу-герою положенное количество бесполезных почестей, да и позабыл про него за хлопотами. Гарри остался без могущественного покровителя, не повёрнутого на превосходстве чистой крови: рос как трава в поле, попал в Слизерин, заимел множество неподходящих знакомств, привлёк к себе излишнее внимание и вот-вот попадёт в кабалу к недобиткам.

Обмолвку Нотта про достойного ученика Сметвика ещё стоило обдумать, но… Сметвик – тёмный, и характерец у него, как у трёх Шизоглазов. Не приведи Годрик, воспитает ещё Гарри вторым Архангелом – тот тоже начинал с целительства.

«Рано делать выводы! – оборвал сам себя Сириус. – Ты в Косом первый день и ничего не знаешь, кроме того, что крестник вышел на Изнанку намного раньше положенного. Присмотрись, принюхайся, а потом лови момент для тайного разговора. Без разговора не обойтись, понял?»

Тишина «заглушки» пропала, за дверью послышались шаги, и на лестничную клетку вышел Пьюси.

– До свидания, Гарри! – глупо улыбаясь, сказал он и сжал крестника в крепких объятиях. – Рад был тебя видеть!

Гарри засмеялся и похлопал Пьюси по плечу.

– Я тоже скучал, честное слово. Ещё увидимся! Пока!

Бродяга встал, проводил дорогого гостя к камину, а потом попытался протиснуться вслед за Гарри в дверь номера.

– Гони его, твоё геройство! – потребовал Упырь. – Он же тебя в два укуса схарчит целиком! И дверь на запор! Ясно?

– Прости, – Гарри погладил Бродягу по голове. – Я отдохну чуть-чуть, и снова пойдём гулять. Потерпи немного.

Бродяга показал Упырю клыки, лизнул Гарри руку и завалился на лежанку в закутке у камина, под собственным портретом с надписью «Разыскивается». Ему надо было подумать.


	10. Глава 9

_«Как сказал кто-то умный, всё познаётся в сравнении. Это меня на первом курсе раздражали школяры, тыкающие пальцем в «самого Гарри Поттера»? Ха! Первые три дня в Косом – вот испытание! Даже мистер Деррек за спиной ничуть не мешал магам пялиться на меня в упор и вслух обсуждать мои достоинства и недостатки._

_Всё-таки маги – ужасно самовлюблённые типы, все до единого. Точнее…»_ – Гарри сердито посмотрел на Прытко пишущее перо и потёр лоб на месте бывшего шрама для стимуляции усердия.

Громадный лохматый пёс поднял голову и очень по-человечески склонил набок: мол, что стряслось?

– Правильное слово не могу подобрать, – объяснил ему Гарри и улыбнулся: – Почему не спишь? Голодный?

Ответа, само собой, не последовало, да его и не требовалось. Пёс был голоден всегда и лопал абсолютно всё: мясо, кости и потроха, хлеб и пироги, каши и похлёбки, творог и молоко. Вчера вечером даже морковку стащил у приходящей кухарки миссис Бигль. Лапой нажал на ручку двери, бесшумно скользнул на кухню, и через пару секунд оттуда раздались испуганные взвизги и шлепки мокрой тряпкой:  
– Ой! Ой-ой! Кто… Святая Хельга! Куда?! Ах ты! Отдай, проглот! Куда поволок? Да я тебя!

Добычу грим притащил к своей дневной лежанке у камина и быстренько схрупал под возмущённые вопли кухарки, утверждавшей, что «паршивая псина» и на капусту нацелилась, но была героически отогнана мокрым полотенцем.

– Дай скотине волю, она и меня сожрёт! – кричала миссис Бигль, не слушая извинений смущённого Гарри.

– Понятное дело, – с авторитетным видом закивал трактирщик Том. – Такую-то пышечку! Кусать тебя не перекусать, дорогуша!

– Зубов прикупи, старый хрен! Свои-то, поди, ещё до Мерлинова упокоения растерял, – надменно заявила миссис Бигль и, перекинув верное полотенце через плечо, важно утопала в кухню. Торжественность шествия слегка нарушилась в самом конце: через неширокую дверцу кухарка, пыхтя, протиснулась боком.

– Прошу прощения, Том, – пунцовея, выдохнул Гарри и сердито погрозил пальцем довольно скалившемуся гриму. – Я заплачу, простите.

– Брось, – махнул рукой Том, всё ещё мечтательно глядя на закрывшуюся дверь кухни. – Убытков-то от псинки на дырявый кнат, а то и меньше. Это он с голодухи, бедняга. Отъестся да опамятуется. Кличку когда придумаешь?

Гарри снова покраснел – кличка никак не придумывалась. У пса наверняка была собственная, данная пропавшим хозяином, но какая? Новые же, в изобилии предлагаемые бойцами Нотта, гриму не подходили.

Честно говоря, Гарри назвал бы его «Блэк», потому что шерсть у пса была чернее, чем глаза у декана Снейпа. Она была до того чёрной, что даже не блестела, как у нормальных собак. Гарри в один из вечеров внимательно рассмотрел и даже ощупал грима, дремавшего у камина, и теперь мог с уверенностью сказать – дело было вовсе не в истощении и не в болячках, от которых тётя Мардж пичкала своих питомцев специальными собачьими таблетками. Густая, длинная и чересчур гладкая на ощупь шерсть реально поглощала свет: отблесков пламени на ней было не видать. Такой зверь в ночи невидим – Блэк и есть.

Однако называть хорошую собаку именем предателя – последнее дело, и Гарри на вопросы о кличке лишь краснел и пожимал плечами.

– Жду, пока сам скажет, – неуклюже шутил он. – Он очень умный, у маглов его в цирке показывали бы.

Умный, но безымянный пёс со вздохом укладывал голову на лапы и прикрывал глаза: кажется, в цирк ему не особо хотелось.

От посторонних раздумий волшебное перо задёргалось, задрожало; Гарри раздражённо цокнул и мысленно велел ему замереть. Затем нашарил на тумбочке корзинку с припасами.

– Как всегда, – строго сказал он оживившемуся гриму. – Молоко с печеньем – мне, остальное – тебе. Потом я допишу, и мы спокойно спим до утра.

Пёс заулыбался по-собачьи и постучал хвостом об пол.

– Бедный, – привычно пожалел его Гарри. – Кушай. Чуть окрепнешь, нужно будет заманить тебя в ванную. Любишь купаться?

Грим, конечно, не ответил, а Гарри снова потёр лоб и вернулся к записям в неправильном дневнике.

_«Точнее, самоуверенные. Наверное, потому что самодостаточные. Ну, в большинстве своём. Не знаю. Я их, кажется, никогда не пойму._

_Запертым в трактире я просидел недолго – чуть больше суток после разговора с целителем Сметвиком. Затем лорд Нотт объявил, что всё устроено и в Косом теперь можно выгуливать не только меня, но и шестимесячных младенцев без няньки._

_Утром выяснилось, что младенцы с визитом в Косой решили повременить. На главной улице магического Лондона вообще не было детей. Ни детей, ни парней и девчонок школьного возраста, а торговцы, не особо понижая голос, объясняли друг другу, что нипочём не доверят безопасность собственного потомства аврорам вперемешку с Пожирателями: «Ка-ак зацепятся языками! Ка-ак вспомянут друг другу всякое разное! Блэк-то он Блэк, но он один! А тут… О, Мерлин всеблагой, вразуми придурков, спаси товар и дай мне уцелеть!»_

_«Придурки» дружно поднимали глаза к небу и нецензурно огрызались, утверждая, что последняя часть молитвы – дело практически неосуществимое, ибо Мерлин хоть и всеблагой, но клеветников не любит и карает при всяком удобном случае._

_Я драк между бойцами не боялся – насмотрелся на монстроборцев. Война оставалась всё дальше и дальше, скорбь по погибшим подёрнулась дымкой, а бывшим упиванцам хватало ума не реагировать на мелкие провокации. Обряди их в пурпурные мантии, от авроров не отличишь. Боёвка и боёвка: здоровенные, горластые и нахальные._

_Лорд Нотт действительно сделал «Дырявый котёл» своим штабом. Он почти каждый вечер принимал здесь посетителей и шпынял Тома за «отвратную еду, какую жрать можно только вприкуску с безоаром». До маминых обедов здешней стряпне и вправду было далеко, но я не привередничал. Много, сытно, сил прибавляет, и слава Салазару. Однако гости в трактире день ото дня становились всё важнее и почтеннее, и Том сдался – нанял кухарку»._

Гарри зевнул и потёр глаза.

– Впрочем, страдал я от лишнего внимания недолго, – сказал он вслух. Очень хотелось спать, мысли путались, но запись следовало закончить. – Ко мне привыкли, а затем привыкли и к моему найдёнышу. Через недельку даже мистер Деррек не возражал против ночёвок грима в моей комнате.

Грим опять повилял хвостом и вздохнул так, как могут вздыхать только люди и собаки.

– Завтра – большой день, – сказал Гарри и перу, и псу одновременно. – Лорд Нотт решил, что Косой пора открывать для публики, потому что самое время для школьных покупок. Сегодня они весь вечер ругались с мистером Робардсом, где и какие ставить посты. Завтра Ковен будет выгуливать собственных детей. Для примера остальным. Молодцы. Мы ведь им поможем, верно?

Пёс одобрительно заворчал, а Гарри скатал кусок пергамента в трубочку, надписал дату и уложил перо в футляр.

– Я знаю, тебе нравится этот фокус, – под внимательным взглядом пса Гарри ниоткуда достал серебристый кисет, спрятал туда перо с пергаментом и снова убрал.  
Грим принюхался и недоумённо склонил голову.

– Ага, именно. Сам не пойму, куда он пропадает. Пространственные штучки – это круто. Ладно, давай спать. А завтра… – Гарри завернулся в одеяло и пробормотал, закрывая глаза: – Ведь я и в самом деле жутко соскучился.  
* * *  
– Где ты только нашёл эти дурацкие чары? Здравствуй, мой хороший!

– Доброе утро, мама! Ничего не дурацкие!

– И чары дурацкие, и вид дурацкий! У тебя прекрасные волосы, незачем их приклеивать к голове, – мама подошла, обеими руками взъерошила ему тщательно приглаженную заклинанием причёску и чмокнула в щёку. – Вот так гораздо лучше! Полюбуйся-ка в зеркало!

Драко тихонько вздохнул: с некоторых пор слова «зеркало» и «любоваться» никак не желали умещаться в одном предложении. Хотя для мужчины, конечно, внешность не главное. Внешность – ерунда! Даже сила не так важна, как ум. А уж у него-то, слава Салазару, с мозгами полный порядок! Так что пусть идут к дракклам все зеркала и все «полюбуйся» на свете!

– Какой красивый у меня мальчик! – не унималась мама. – А вырос-то, вырос!

Она обняла его за плечи, развернула к огромному зеркалу в серебряной раме и подмигнула отражениям: прекрасной златокудрой фее и бледному, худому, нескладному типу, больше похожему на марионетку, чем на человека. Ах да, теперь тип был ещё и лохматый.

– Мы почти сравнялись в росте. Мерлин-заступник, скоро я стану взрослой женщиной и полюблю возиться с внуками, – мама достала палочку и несколькими взмахами укоротила ему волосы на затылке и на висках. – Вот так! Чёлку оставим, а то лоб у тебя высоковат для честного человека.

– Я хотел, чтобы было как у папы, – недовольно сказал Драко. – Зачем ты всё время меня стрижёшь? Ещё и чёлка! Как у девчонки!

– Девчонку, счастье моё, в тебе не заподозрить даже под дурманным зельем, – засмеялась мама. – Надевай мантию, и идём.

– Куда? Ма, прости, но мы сегодня с Тео в Косой собирались. Вместе с лордом Ноттом.

– Да, – мама царственно кивнула, и Драко, болван, только сейчас обратил внимание, что она принарядилась, а золотистые кудри под летней шляпкой завиты длинными локонами. – Скоро в школу. Купим учебники и мантии, заглянем к Фортескью. Давно ты не угощал меня кофе и мороженым!

– А… – хвалёные малфоевские мозги внезапно заклинило: кажется, идиотская лохматая чёлка и впрямь плохо влияла на умственные способности. – Мам, но мы… Э-э…

Гарри-Ходячий-Подвиг-Поттер задолжал своему лучшему другу длинный-предлинный рассказ, потому что в письмах (точнее, коротеньких записках) ничего не объяснял. Лишь по очереди сообщал факты, один другого загадочнее: сбежал от Блэка на «Ночном рыцаре», разозлил министра Фаджа, отказался от убежища в Ковене, живёт в «Дырявом котле», ходит почти без охраны по Косому, подобрал бродячую собаку и – Мерлин милосердный! – обновил знакомство с полумаглом, который не постесняется прислать в подарок школьнику магический виски и магловские сигареты.

Одна радость, завершались это жуткие послания на диво замечательно: «Очень соскучился», или «Жду не дождусь сентября», или «Сильно скучаю». Ну и самое любимое, после которого он едва не свихнулся от радости: «Не хватает твоего сопения под ухом, Хорёк!»

Надо ли говорить, что несчастный Драко ночей не спал в безуспешных попытках унять свою бешеную фантазию? То он воображал ужасные опасности, подстерегавшие Гарри на каждом шагу (а судя по озабоченным лицам лорда Нотта и мистера Бэддока, частенько гостивших в Малфой-мэноре, так и было), то прикидывал, как спрятать беспечного героя где-нибудь на необитаемом острове, а то мечтал лично убить Блэка, Фаджа и на всякий случай Бубонтюбера.

Конец его мучениям положил папа: коварно заманил в свой кабинет, поинтересовался успехами в занятиях по тёмной магии и угостил чаем. Чай оказался с сюрпризом, и Драко очнулся лишь через сутки.

– Готов говорить серьёзно? – поинтересовался папа, когда Драко продрал глаза и выпутался из пледа.

– Готов.

– Никто не безупречен, сынок, и я сам тому пример. Однако ты… – папа незнакомо, явно подражая кому-то, хмыкнул. Затем помолчал немного и спросил: – Зачем вас с Теодором понесло в аббатство Архангела без сопровождающих?

– Тео желал подвигов, приключений и прочей ерунды: боевик же. У меня перед ним должок. За молчание, терпение и понятливость, – насупился Драко. – Я подумал-подумал и решил, что рейд в аббатство подходит идеально.

Папа высоко задрал брови в непритворном удивлении.

– Ну-у-у… – Драко затосковал. Эту мысль он уже объяснял и маме, и лорду Нотту, и мистеру Бэддоку, и даже мистеру и миссис Флинт. – Самый известный поход против некроса, куча литературы и сравнительно достоверное описание последствий. Тео участвовал в составлении плана и старательно работал в библиотеке: между прочим, это и был основной подвиг, только наш воитель его даже не заметил. Потом мы выжидали нужный момент. Честно говоря, я планировал ждать твоего возвращения, но Марк и Терри где-то раздобыли виски, и в крепости поднялся замечательный переполох. Такой случай нельзя было упускать, поэтому я тебя не дождался. Да и пробыли мы в аббатстве не больше суток – ты не говорил, что Флинт-холл совсем рядом, и там гостят оборотни! Мистер Грейбек очень смеялся!

– Мерлин! – папа устало потёр виски. – Вы пришли туда не из Флинт-холла? Маркус вам не помогал?

– Нет, – горько вздохнул Драко и опустил голову. – Мы пришли старым камином, ночью. До утра, как идиоты, отсиживались в руинах трапезной с палочками наизготовку. Знать бы, что вокруг обычный лесок, да ещё и с домом Марка неподалёку! Прости, пап, стоило сообразить, что ты никогда не рассказал бы мне об опасном месте. По-настоящему опасном, в смысле.

– Ну что же, – папа крепко зажмурился и тряхнул головой. – Неосновной подвиг тоже засчитан. Старый камин был заброшен сотни лет назад, а до ямы на месте алтаря, осквернённого кладбища и места казни Архангела вы просто не дошли – спасибо Сивому и его «следилкам». Правда, ставил он их на меня, но всё равно – спасибо!

Драко вспомнил коронное «Ой!» в исполнении героя магической Британии Гарри Джеймса Поттера и не удержался от нервного смешка – кажется, он только что постиг основной принцип совершения подвигов.

– Прости, – сказал он с раскаянием, на сей раз вполне искренним. – Я опять мало и плохо думал. Обещаю впредь…

– Стой! – оборвал его папа. – Не обещай. Ничего не обещай, сынок. Сейчас объясню, почему.

Драко насторожился. По возвращении неизвестно откуда отец стал сам на себя не похож, и это при том, что никакой ссоры с мамой и лордом Ноттом не случилось. Мама просто расплакалась у папы на груди, отчего тот впал в короткое оцепенение, а Магнус Нотт обнял его и хлопнул по плечу: «Потроха целые – уже счастье. Люци, молю, не пропадай больше без предупреждения».

Тайные страхи Драко о разладе в их странной, но замечательной семье не сбылись. Однако для человека, избежавшего грандиозного скандала, папа выглядел не слишком счастливо. Он редко улыбался, был хмур, сосредоточен и почти весь день проводил, запершись в кабинете. Частенько гостями его становились очень неподходящие для Малфой-мэнора люди – грубые, страшные, зачастую покалеченные, но от этого не ставшие беспомощными. Наоборот, увечья словно придавали им _бесчеловечности_ , отчего казалось, что по дому разгуливают таинственные хищные твари Запретного леса.

Особенно ему запомнился совершенно жуткий тип: одноглазый, с протезом гоблинской работы вместо правой ноги. Рожа у типа была мерзкой, а единственный глаз казался протухшим.

Драко напоролся на него рано утром в парке, когда собирался полетать на метле: тип прогуливался рядом с папой. Папа был не папа, а _pater_ , тип тащился за ним, попеременно подволакивая то протез, то здоровую ногу, и гаденько улыбался.

Драко не ожидал увидеть эдакое чудище в собственном парке, исхоженном и облётанном вдоль и поперёк, и слегка опешил. Затем посмотрел на папу и тоже скроил надменно-капризную физиономию.

– Мистер Мо, позвольте представить вам моего наследника, – холодно изрёк отец. – Драко, поприветствуй мистера Мо как подобает.

Господ с настолько тухлым взглядом подобало приветствовать Бомбардой в пах, но Драко подавил свой несомненно благородный порыв и небрежно шаркнул ножкой.

– Добрый день! – выдал он презрительно и оттопырил нижнюю губу.

Тип проникся: гаденькая улыбочка увяла.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой! – голос у мистера Мо тоже был неприятный. – Рад знакомству!

Драко дёрнул плечом, уселся на метлу и поспешил смыться.

По всему выходило, что беглый Блэк – не единственная проблема, но думать об этом Драко не хотелось. Ему и Блэка было предостаточно.

– Может случиться так, – без предисловий начал папа, – что вы с Теодором останетесь одни. Следующие год-два ожидаются… В общем, мы с Магнусом можем очутиться где угодно – от Азкабана до чертогов Мерлина.

– Нет!

– Но скорее всего, мы попадём в свиту к умертвию – нашему бывшему Лорду.

– Па, не нужно! – запротестовал Драко. – Всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь!

– Хотелось бы, сынок, но пока не получается, – грустно улыбнулся отец. – Поэтому не клянись мне ни в чём и держись мистера Поттера. В предстоящей войне он единственный, кто сможет на равных сражаться с Тёмным лордом.

– Гарри всего тринадцать лет! Его нужно спрятать!

– Ты плохо знаешь своего друга. Не будет он прятаться.

– Я уговорю!

– Отлично. Тогда слушай внимательно. Если меня не станет, то вам лучше всего прятаться в Лютном.

– Во-первых, с чего это тебя не станет? Глупости! – рассердился Драко, одновременно пытаясь отогнать жуткие воспоминания о рождественских каникулах на первом курсе. – Тебе нельзя! У тебя я! И мама! И крёстный! И Тео! И лорд Нотт! И его люди! Мы обязательно сделаем какую-нибудь глупость, вот увидишь!

– Полагаю, даже не одну, – горько вздохнул папа. – Во-вторых?

Драко сердито засопел, сообразив, что отец сейчас не желает слушать уверения в благополучном исходе чего бы то ни было. Он хочет подстраховаться – вон, письменный стол завален разлинованными пергаментами! – и напугать всех до полусмерти, чтобы… Интересно, зачем? Чтобы Лютный почудился за счастье?

– Тот одноглазый тип с гоблинской ногой не показался мне добрым соседом, – недовольно сказал Драко. – Остальные, как я понимаю, ничем не лучше.

– Ребёнок, – внезапно развеселился папа, – лет через семь вы с Гарри сумеете стать настолько плохими соседями, что крепостные стены снова войдут в моду.

– Да?!

– Да. Плохо, что у нас нет семи лет. К следующему лету убежище будет готово, и каникулы ты проведёшь там.

– Папа?

– Что?

– Это твой дикарь такую чудесную идейку подкинул?

– Ты не поверишь, сынок, но мой дикарь ни при чём. Идея принадлежит твоему дедушке. Увы, я лишь недавно понял, насколько она хороша. Ладно, ступай. Мне нужно закончить с делами.

– Я завтра хочу идти в Косой, повидаться с Гарри. Можно?

– Угу, – рассеянно кивнул папа, вернувшийся к своим ненаглядным таблицам. – Только Магнусу скажи.

– Непременно, – проворчал Драко, пытаясь переварить новость.

Каникулы в Лютном? Охренеть! Интересно, мама знает?

* * *

– Ничего так! – разумеется, руками Паркинсон лезть не посмела, но с оценивающим видом прошлась вокруг и покровительственно кивнула: – Отличная стрижка! Даже ты на человека стал похож!

– Не обольщайся! – сердито прошипел Драко. – Я всё тот же!

– Да ладно, не рычи, – Тео шутливо двинул его локтем. – Красавец же!

Драко негодующе фыркнул. Он до сих пор отчаянно надеялся, что мама передумает идти в Косой. Разумеется, надежды не сбылись.

Мама впорхнула в каминный зал и одарила их троицу очаровательной улыбкой:  
– Доброе утро, дети! Как настроение?

– Прекрасное, мэм! – хором доложили Тео и Панси; леди Малфой они до сих пор стеснялись и слегка побаивались.

– Куда уж лучше, – кисло произнёс Драко и сдул с глаз идиотскую чёлку. – Кто идёт первым?

– Я, сынок, – мама щёлкнула пальцами и приняла у домовика горшочек летучего пороха. – Затем Теодор. Подстрахуешь меня, хорошо?

– С радостью, мэм!

– Затем Панси, а ты, сын, пойдёшь следом.

«А ещё, сынок, ты зря не надел подгузник! – мысленно передразнил маму Драко, чувствуя, как грандиозные планы на этот день идут прахом. – Точно, папа прав! Надо переселяться в Лютный! И не следующим летом, а прямо завтра!»

В Косом их компанию встречал сам лорд Нотт. Под взглядами оживлённо перешёптывающихся зевак он церемонно поприветствовал маму, поинтересовался здоровьем «драгоценной леди Малфой» и предложил сопроводить её на прогулке. Мама величаво улыбнулась и так же церемонно согласилась. Кривляка Паркинсон немедленно задрала нос и уцепилась за локоть стоически вздохнувшего Тео. Драко страдальчески замычал и побрёл в хвосте торжественной процессии. Долгожданный день начался весьма скверно.

Будь Драко в компании одного лишь Тео, он уже со всех ног нёсся бы к «Дырявому котлу», а не изображал книзла на выгуле. Матери же перечить он не решился: Гарри не одобрил бы. Когда дело касалось благополучия и душевного спокойствия родственников, своих и чужих, герой Поттер становился упрямее барана и никаких аргументов не воспринимал, даже самых разумных. Исключением стал Люциус Малфой, но насколько Драко мог судить, папа всегда и везде был исключением.

«Ничего, побудем паиньками, как обещали, – подбодрил Драко Малфой вконец отчаявшегося Драко Блэка. – По идее, должно воздаться». Внутренний Блэк угрюмо пообещал своей трусливой половине воздаяние за соплежуйство и обиженно затих.

Разумеется, через четверть часа неспешной прогулки они пришли к кафе Фортескью: мама всегда начинала школьные покупки с чашечки кофе и порции шоколадного мороженого. «Магические ритуалы, – говорила она и мечтательно прикрывала глаза, вдыхая ароматы кондитерской, – берут начало из ритуалов обыденных. Нетрудно было заметить, что всякое дело ладится, если человек настроен правильно: он бодр и сосредоточен, его не одолевают ненужные мысли, а в душе царит вера в счастливый исход. Любой ритуал – маленькое чудо, и в нашем случае мы всего лишь добавляем туда немного магии. Ты думаешь, я просто пью кофе? Нет, мой хороший. На самом деле я убеждаю мироздание и себя саму, что рейды по лавкам – занятие благое, и все останутся живы».

Посетителей в кафе было немного, но они всё-таки были, и Драко сначала мысленно вздохнул, приготовившись к неприязненным взглядам и перешёптываниям, а потом решил забить. Ни он, ни мама в рейды не ходили, Меток не получали и ни в чём не виноваты, а потому нечего переживать о мнении всяких идиотов, что трусливо шарахаются с папиной дороги, но шипят гадости в спину его жене и ребёнку. Впрочем, в присутствии старшего Нотта публика вела себя на диво пристойно: понимали, что нападки на сына лорда-дракона – самая кретинская идея из всех кретинских идей.

– Сегодня замечательная погода, – заметил лорд и со всем почтением усадил маму за один из летних столиков под ярким зонтом. Манеры у него были старомодными и оттого немного смешными, но было заметно, что мама наслаждается ухаживаниями и просто светится от счастья.

«Кажется, тайных встреч с возлюбленным ей мало, – осенило Драко. – Мерлин милосердный, да она ждала этой прогулки не меньше, чем я!» Он виновато улыбнулся и быстро чмокнул маму в щёку.

– О, мой хороший! – засмеялась мама и ласково взъерошила ему чёлку. – Неужто ты меня простил?

– Сердиться на вас невозможно, мэм, – Драко отвесил шутливый поклон. – Вы прекрасны!

– Как солнце, миледи, – с самым серьёзным видом подтвердил Тео и отодвинул для Панси плетёный стул.

– Спасибо, мальчики! – мама счастливо вздохнула и благосклонно кивнула хозяину кафе, решившему лично принять заказ.

Лорд Нотт усмехнулся и внезапно подмигнул Драко:  
– Мистер Поттер – сладкоежка. Он бывает здесь каждый день в одно и то же время. Потерпите немного.

«Гип-гип-ура!!!» – заорал придурок Блэк, едва не вырвавшись наружу. Умненький же Малфой готов был постучаться в стену лбом: ожидался спектакль «Мальчик-Который-Выжил лопает сласти, как настоящий слизеринец». Надо думать, Гарри будет ужасно недоволен. Поэтому Драко сделал вид, что не хочет мешать парочкам, и решительно отсел за соседний столик – не заставят его в этом участвовать!

– Я своими глазами увижу знаменитого героя? – мама отпила из крохотной чашечки. – Как любопытно!

Фортескью, крутившийся неподалёку, неодобрительно фыркнул.

– Спокойнее, Флориан, – лениво протянул лорд в ответ. – Мы с вами, кажется, ещё вчера понимали друг друга. Я на контракте, помните?

– Помню, – проворчал тот. – Просто лишнее оно мальчишке. За что ему такое? Я и нашим говорил – нечего цирк устраивать! Торговля торговлей, а совесть надо иметь! Неужто профессор Дамблдор не нашёл бы, где укрыть Гарри?

«Нашёл, а как же! – зло подумал Драко. – У маглов, которые сами себя не могут защитить!»

– Случилось, как случилось, – развёл руками лорд. – Бойцов же, равных моим, у Дамблдора нет и не было никогда, – он чуть прищурился, всматриваясь, и сказал: – Так, чудище на месте. Значит, Гарри идёт следом.

– Какое чудище, па? – удивился Тео.

– Вот это, – скривился лорд Нотт, а на ладони у него расцвёл крохотный до поры огонёк. – Здорово, лохматый! Где твой хозяин?

Драко чуть не подавился мороженым, рассмотрев огромного чёрного пса самого зловещего вида. Это и есть «бедная собачка», о которой писал Гарри?! Пёс же, завидев их компанию, свирепо оскалился и прижал уши.

– Сидеть! – скомандовал лорд Нотт; кошмарный пёс заворчал и нехотя подчинился. – Дождёшься, чучело, поджарю! Вчера в «Дырявом котле» мясо у меня утащил прямо с тарелки. Я буквально на минуту отвернулся, чтобы с нужным человеком поздороваться!

– Это же грим! – с непонятным восхищением прошептала мама, во все глаза разглядывая «собачку». – Чудеса! Настоящий грим!

– Нечисть блохастая! – ворчливо отозвался лорд. – Из чудесного там только прожорливость. Не желаете ли в подарок оригинальный коврик, драгоценная леди? Просто руки чешутся!

Пёс снова вздёрнул верхнюю губу и наморщил нос в беззвучном рыке.

– Фу! Не трогать! – раздался знакомый голос; Драко невольно расплылся в дебильной улыбке и медленно обернулся. – Доброе утро! – Гарри внезапно оробел: заметил маму.

– Доброе, мистер Поттер! – весело отозвалась мама. – Замечательный у вас питомец!

Гарри вежливо поблагодарил её, чинно ответил на прочие приветствия и быстро шмыгнул за столик к Драко.

– Привет! – сказал он и добавил тихо: – Я скучал!

– А уж мы-то! – вместо Драко ответил вскочивший с места Теодор и полез обниматься, предатель! – Поттер, ты и здесь монстра нашёл! Тебе на Лавгуд надо жениться, точно!

– Почему сразу жениться?! – возмутился Драко. – Писем будет вполне достаточно! Поттер, не вздумай! Мало тебе своих приключений?

– Нет-нет, вполне достаточно, – Гарри невесело улыбнулся и слегка вздрогнул, когда перед ним плавно опустилась креманка с фруктовым мороженым. – Спасибо, мистер Фортескью!

– Чего дёргаешься? – нахмурился Тео. – Здесь Блэка можно не бояться, отец ручается!

– Видишь ли, – Гарри облизнулся и воткнул ложечку в мороженое, – Блэка даже дементоры не удержали. Есть у меня подозрение, что захоти он меня убить, уже попытался бы.

Драко и Тео переглянулись. Они совершено точно знали, что Блэк прятался в фамильном особняке: скорее всего, лечился и отъедался после Азкабана.

– Не факт, что он сейчас в состоянии хоть таракана прибить, – сказал Тео и упрямо посмотрел на отца. – Заперся в своём доме, зар-раза!

– Это плохо?

– Очень плохо! Похоже, в Хоге ожидается ещё один год отсидки в гостиной! Только теперь закроют лишь нас!

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на лорда Нотта, и тот с сокрушённым видом развёл руками.

– Вы мне не говорили, – проворчал помрачневший Гарри и потёр лоб с еле-еле заметной белёсой ниточкой шрама. – Значит, у него есть убежище. Недосягаемое для вас, как я понимаю. Чёрт! Ой, простите, мэм!

Мама покачала головой, с грустью посмотрела на Драко, а потом светски улыбнулась:  
– В такой чудесный день, мистер Поттер, грешно предаваться унынию! Мы собираемся пройтись по магазинам. Вы составите нам компанию?

Драко морально приготовился к унылому времяпрепровождению, но Гарри его удивил.

– Мы уже взрослые, леди Малфой, – отзеркалил он материнскую улыбку. – К тому же я вполне освоился в Косом. Полагаю, мы вполне сможем пройтись самостоятельно. Панси же проследит, чтобы мы не отвлекались на глупости вроде разглядывания диковинок в витринах.

Мама удивлённо хлопнула глазами, а Гарри быстренько подхватил Паркинсон под локоток, другой рукой уцепил свою страшную псину за ошейник, и скомандовал:  
– Парни, за мной!

– Ух ты! – ухмыльнулся Тео, но послушно встал. – Па, мы пошли!

Лорд Нотт насмешливо задрал брови и согласно кивнул.

Драко тоже подскочил и, избегая внимательного маминого взгляда, заторопился следом.

* * *

Ещё малявкой дражайшая кузина Нарцисса обещала вырасти в первостатейную стерву – почище, пожалуй, самой леди Вальбурги. Огромные голубые глаза и редкая для Блэков блондинистая масть отлично маскировали её мерзкий характер: мало кто из взрослых мог удержаться от умильного сюсюканья с прелестной крошкой, похожей на статуэтку старинного фарфора. Сириуса же её кукольная внешность не обманывала, особенно после пары проигранных стычек и одной грандиозной подставы перед маменькой.

Некоторое время Нарциссу всерьёз рассматривали в качестве будущей жены Сириуса: список подходящих невест для Блэков вот уже лет триста был прискорбно мал и всё чаще и чаще включал кузин. Сириус, понятно, был от этих планов не в восторге, а потому даже не пытался уговорить Шляпу отправить его на Слизерин: хоть в озеро к Большому кальмару, лишь бы не в одну гостиную с Нарциссой.

Надо сказать, самая страшная фамильная тайна Блэков состояла в том, что Шляпа неизменно пыталась отправить в Гриффиндор всех – всех! – детей семейства без исключения. Никто не роптал, пока на факультет отважных не стали массово распределяться грязнокровки, до того обретавшиеся преимущественно в Хаффлпаффе. С середины же восемнадцатого века маглы разительно переменились, и Шляпа, этот никчёмный кусок фетра, тоже пошла вразнос.

Последним оплотом идей чистокровия стал Слизерин, и каждый из Блэков, желающий обучаться в Хогвартсе, обязан был сдать своеобразный экзамен – переубедить Шляпу. Лестью, угрозами, нытьём или ещё как-нибудь – в средствах никто не ограничивал. Бедняги, не сумевшие достичь цели, на следующий же день отправлялись на домашнее обучение, и дальнейшая их судьба не показалась бы завидной самым забитым из грязнокровок.

Первая поездка в Хогвартс-экспрессе подарила Сириусу настоящего друга и понимание, что жить нужно своим умом. Чтобы завершить этот необыкновенный день достойно, наследник Блэков решил заодно избавиться от маменькиной опеки и навязанной невесты. Он с лёгким сердцем отправился в Гриффиндор в полной уверенности, что Джейми Поттер окажется там же, а наутро отказался возвращаться домой, в ответном письме от души надерзив всему семейству разом. Удивительно, но из дома его не выгнали и ключ от сейфа не отняли, а пяток вопиллеров и бойкот слизеринцев за наказание можно было не считать.

Сириус насторожился – такого он не ожидал.

– На каникулы домой не поеду, – заявил он Джеймсу. – Запрут ещё в подвале. И в подземелья пока не ходим, ладно? Там сейчас полно осчастливленных родством с Блэками – одних только Розье три рыла.

– Я тоже осчастливленный! – рассмеялся Джеймс. – Моя мама – урождённая Блэк.

– Знаю. Она не поддерживает отношения с нашей семьёй, хоть никакого скандала и не было. Наверное, твой отец запретил.

– Мой папа никогда и ничего не запрещает маме! Он её любит!

– А ещё в Слизерине учится моя драгоценная наречённая. Змея!

– Наречённая? – удивился Джейми. – Так рано? И кто она?

– Нарцисса, кто же ещё.

– Ты шутишь?! Она твоя сестра! Старше тебя на три курса!

Сириус только вздохнул: Джеймс был очень-очень счастливым человеком, выросшим в нормальной семье, где любят друг друга и берегут. Разве ему объяснить весь этот кошмар?

– Я маме напишу! – внезапно решил Джеймс. – Она у меня умная, она посоветует, как тебе быть.

Мадам Дорея и впрямь была умна, а вот с любовью у Поттеров дела обстояли куда сложнее.

– Брак договорной, – без обиняков сообщила она. – От отчаяния, ибо дар Поттеров вот-вот готов переродиться в тёмный. Нужен был ритуал. Плата – замужество одной из дочерей Блэков.

– Зачем? – растерялся Сириус.

– Да кому мы нужны бесплатно? – Дорея стукнула кулачком по ручке кресла, но тут же усмирила гнев. – Мне повезло, я полюбила. Мне не повезло, любовь не взаимна. Супруг ненавидит тёмную магию, но благодарен за сына настолько, что согласился забыть моё происхождение. Ради мужа и сына я сама забыла, кто я и откуда, и рада была бы не вспоминать. И тут Мордред явил тебя, Сириус Блэк! Наитемнейший маг набивается в друзья к нашему мальчику! Твоё счастье, Карлус ещё не знает об этом. Если ты хоть сколько-нибудь ценишь благополучие Джеймса, убирайся и не смей более докучать ему!

Разговор случился наедине, в рождественские каникулы первого курса. Джейми извёлся, представляя, как его лучший друг Сири будет тосковать один в огромной гриффиндорской башне. Ещё он всерьёз опасался, что злые Блэки похитят своего непокорного наследника и навеки заточат в мрачных казематах. Насчёт последнего он, кстати, был прав – особняк на Гриммо вполне тянул на казематы и по мрачности мог дать хорошую фору всем прочим темницам и узилищам.

В общем, Сириус не устоял и принял приглашение погостить у Поттеров. Хозяина в ту пору дома не случилось, а хозяйка после ужина пригласила гостя на разговор.

Ну что же, поговорили. Умей Сириус плакать, он непременно разревелся бы. Но и без слёз было плохо – в груди жгло, а дыхание прерывалось. Пытаясь унять дурноту, он прикрыл глаза и вспомнил тихие вечера над книжкой, беготню по коридорам, полёты на мётлах, вразумление идиотов, вздумавших издеваться над тихоней Петтигрю… Удивительно, сколько хороших, тёплых воспоминаний набралось всего-то за полгода.

Будь он старше и умнее… Нет, не так. Знай он, чем в итоге всё закончится, он немедленно покинул бы дом Поттеров и явился к драгоценной маменьке с повинной.

Но тогда он не смог отказаться ни от своего первого настоящего друга, ни от нормальной жизни.

– Мерлин покарает вас, мадам, – срывающимся голосом ответил он. – Вы сейчас делаете с Джеймсом то же, что делали в детстве с вами. Я-то уйду, а Джейми? Он просто перестанет вам верить, вот и всё.

Дорея крепко задумалась, а Сириус застыл ни жив ни мёртв.

– Умный, – наконец сказала она, – и честный. Удивительно. А ведь был заявлен как Блэк из Блэков.

– Я Блэк из Блэков, – пошёл ва-банк он. – Да только оценить это некому – ведь настоящий я один. Больше не осталось.

Дорея снова задумалась, а потом медленно кивнула.

– Будь по-твоему. Надеюсь, Карлус не будет очень уж сердит.

Мистер Поттер не рассердился. Во всяком случае, не на Сириуса. Как всякий нормальный человек, он мог ненавидеть только безадресно: тёмную магию, тёмных существ, людскую трусость, ещё что-то неконкретное.

Тёмного же мага Сириуса, оборотня Ремуса и тихого, запуганного Питера он пожалел, а позже и полюбил, как верных друзей своего сына. Да и Дорею он любил, зря она сомневалась. Может, любовь не была сумасшедше-пылкой а-ля Блэк, но была – тихая, спокойная и уважительная. Осознанная.

Дорея, понимая, что враждебность Блэков ничем хорошим для её семьи не закончится, следующим утром написала Вальбурге.

– Она согласилась потерпеть, пока «дурной сопляк не перебесится», – ворчала Дорея, укладывая маменькино письмо в шкатулку. – Мне велено присматривать за тобой, раз уж взялась. Так вот, Сириус Блэк, я присматриваю. Не огорчай меня, не задевай Нарциссу, и будет тебе счастье.

– Свадьбы со мной ей не видать, – угрюмо пообещал Сириус. – Я на своего папашу насмотрелся, спасибо. Себе такой судьбы я не хочу. Пусть не мечтает даже.

Дорея внезапно хихикнула:  
– Она не о тебе мечтает, дурачок. Ты что, пропустил очередной скандал? Нарцисса влюбилась! Да в кого!

– Надеюсь, в пятинога. Будут жить душа в душу, точно.

– Почти угадал, Сири. В Люциуса Малфоя.

Позже, в тюрьме, у него было время подумать. Собственно, только на это у него и было время, особенно, когда он понял, что умереть не получится. Тёмные маги – твари живучие, и могут вынести много больше обычных магов, но в Азкабане даже они не задерживаются надолго. Если только их матери не кровные маги.

Первый ритуал Сириус почуял, не отсидев в камере и пары недель; _запах_ маменькиной волшбы – резкий, терпкий, горьковатый – он отлично помнил. Тогда он воспринял это как издевательство: на что ему жизненные силы? Он страстно желал умереть, и у него неплохо получалось – дементоры не отходили от камеры. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он отправился бы вслед за Джейми и Лили – молить их о прощении и дозволении остаться рядом. Но маменька решила по-своему. Она всегда пыталась решать за Сириуса, и наконец у неё получилось.

Мать провела ещё несколько ритуалов – всякий раз наособицу, словно… Тренировалась? Учила ещё кого-то? Впрочем, кандидатура ученицы была единственной, увы. Сумасшедшая сука Беллатрикс, на всеобщее счастье, родилась не слишком одаренной (кажется, она и двинулась-то именно по этой причине), а Андромеда Тонкс, верная жена маглорождённого мага, дала нерушимую клятву адепта тёмных искусств в министерстве, и собственный дар стал для неё запретным.

В общем, жизнь снова столкнула между собой двух последних худо-бедно удавшихся Блэков, только Нарцисса к тому времени уже носила фамилию мужа.

После побега из дома Сириус принципиально не интересовался жизнью «гадючьей семейки», и до него доходили только те новости, о которых судачили на каждом углу. К ним относились и вести, что Нарцисса исхитрилась-таки разродиться долгожданным наследником – «надеждой двух родов». «Надежда» появилась на свет за пару месяцев до рождения крестника, и Сириус не мог припомнить, когда именно сплетни стали откровенно злорадными – не до того было. Болтали, будто дитя Малфоев уродилось чахленьким и неказистым, как бы вообще не сквибом. Сириус не удивлялся: кровная магия не всесильна, да и Нарциссу с её муженьком тоже делали не одними лишь честными трудами в супружеских постелях.

Материнские хлопоты не отвратили дражайшую кузину от магических практик. Спустя пару месяцев после известия о смерти Вальбурги Сириус почувствовал знакомый прилив сил и огорчённо выругался: с одной стороны, ему не хотелось быть обязанным Нарциссе, а с другой… Сил было влито немного, но ведь ему, по-хорошему, и малой крошки не полагалось. Значит, новый родич стать «надеждой двух родов» всё-таки не смог.

Теперь Сириус в облике грима внимательно рассматривал долговязого, нескладного и некрасивого пацана, удавшегося в папеньку только мастью, и умилялся жалостливости крестника. Несмотря на ужасный дар и раннее сиротство, Гарри вырос добрым мальчиком: маглам магическую защиту соорудил, бродячую собаку подобрал и, оказывается, подружился с «надеждой».

Прогулка крестника по Косому была недолгой. Убравшись с глаз долой из кафе, Гарри первым делом извинился перед девчонкой и мелким Ноттом.

– Ребята, нам очень нужно поговорить наедине. Это недолго, честно. Потом мы погуляем, как собирались.

– В «Дырявый котёл»? – Нотт ухмылялся точь-в-точь как его придурковатый папаша. – Идёмте, мы с Панси подождём внизу.

Так и вышло. Крестник с приятелями добрались до трактира, а потом Гарри и сынок Нарциссы поднялись в номер. Бродяга, разумеется, последовал за ними. Не то чтобы его интересовали мальчишеские тайны, но несостоявшаяся «надежда двух родов» рядом с Гарри Поттером всерьёз обеспокоила. Хорошо, если это обычное желание примазаться к чужой славе. Однако что будет, если Нарцисса решила возродить угасший род Блэков? Что, если она решила поискать нормальную, здоровую «надежду» на стороне, среди дальних родичей? Тогда тайна Гарри будет раскрыта, и… Дальше представлять было страшно, а потому Сириус решил быть настороже.

Пока же он вновь порадовался доброте Гарри, который немедленно полез обниматься с сыночком Нарциссы Малфой и объяснять, как скучал. Вот только белобрысый сопляк по имени Драко чужое добросердечие не оценил, на объятия не ответил, а застыл неподвижно, вперившись куда-то в потолок.

– Драко, что с тобой? – забеспокоился Гарри. – Драко?

– Я думаю, – важно сообщила порченая «надежда».

– О чём?

– О разном. Не мешай!

Гарри обиженно отшатнулся, а Сириус прикинул, не тяпнуть ли засранца Малфоя за ляжку. Слегка. Для вразумления.

– Всё, подумал! Поттер, мне не нравится твоя псина! – сопляк манерно тянул гласные, брезгливо морщил нос и имел явный талант в прорицаниях. – Она меня укусит!

– Пока никого не кусал, – попытался успокоить его крестник. – Он добрый.

– Всё равно боюсь! – капризно заныл Драко.

«Мерлин, что за имечко? В честь какого-нибудь албанского упыря, что ли?»

– Прости, – крестник со вздохом надел на Бродягу намордник, купленный недавно, но так ни разу и не опробованный. – Не сердись на моего друга, обычно он немного храбрее.

– Привяжи! – потребовал «храбрый» друг тем же противным капризным голосом. – Обычно, Поттер, в двух шагах от меня не сидит злобная магическая тварь и не пялится так, будто сожрать хочет!

Гарри молча покачал головой, пристегнул к ошейнику поводок и привял Бродягу к резному столбику своей кровати.

– Доволен?

Паршивец Драко – «И это мой двоюродный племянник, помогай Годрик!» – оценил дубовый столбик, крепкий кожаный поводок, завязанный на два узла, железный карабин на ошейнике и хищно прищурился.

– Сейчас понравится, – пообещал он и с необыкновенной быстротой выхватил палочку. – Ступефай!

Обалдевший Сириус, не чувствуя лап, рухнул на пол.

– За что?! – заорал возмущённый крестник. – Ты обалдел?! Отменяй!

– Обалдел, – согласно кивнул белобрысый говнюк и ухватил Гарри за руку. – Не отменю. Если замечу, что эта зверюга пытается сбросить заклинание, активирую порт-ключ и уволоку тебя отсюда.

– Да что с тобой?!

– Уж очень я начитанный, – хмыкнул Малфой. – Поттер, не дерись! Я ведь тебе нравлюсь!

– Уже нет! – пропыхтел крестник, пытаясь выкрутиться из чужой хватки. – Пусти!

– Сначала выслушай! Потом делай что хочешь. Идёт? Только выслушай!

Сириус лежал, не имея возможности даже моргнуть, и с ужасом понимал, что недооценил начитанного засранца. Кажется, тот раскусил фокус с Бродягой! Но как? Как?!


	11. Глава 10

– Я слушаю, – холодно произнёс Гарри, и Драко Блэк тотчас же растерял большую часть своей удали.

Мало того, ему срочно захотелось уступить их общее тело придурку Малфою. Пусть объяснит, припадочный, почему вместо того, чтобы обниматься с самым красивым мальчиком на свете, заорал: «Понял! Я всё понял!» – и неожиданно выпихнул свою лучшую половину на подвиг.

Подвиг удался на загляденье. Драко Блэк на целую минуту стал равен великому Салазару: изощрённое коварство, небывалая отвага и сокрушительная магическая мощь! Вот только объяснить свою внезапную страсть к подвигам теперь не мог – даже с помощью трусишки Малфоя. Тот немедленно принялся мямлить и юлить: мол, на размышления было мало времени, потому пришлось довольствоваться озарением, а оно – штука ненадёжная…

«Какого хрена! – взревел Блэк и потряс за шкирку дракклового умника Малфоя. – А если этот пёс – просто пёс? Что мы Гарри-то скажем?»

– Я жду, – поторопил Гарри; голос у него стал ещё холоднее. Нет, _холоднее_ , и Драко Блэк скис окончательно.

– Ну… – неуверенно начал он, пытаясь догадаться, что именно в поведении грима так всполошило паникёра Малфоя. Ага, догадаешься тут – этот гадёныш из пожелания доброго утра мог соорудить заговор с похищениями и убийствами. Начитается, придурочное создание, всякой ерунды на ночь, а потом честная боёвка не знает, куда глаза девать от стыда!

– Хорёк!

– Сейчас, – решительно выдохнул Драко Блэк и пинком пониже спины отправил Малфоя разбираться с последствиями «озарения».

– Не знаю, что тебе сказать, – Малфой озадаченно пожал плечами. – Куча несуразностей… А, ладно! Гарри, ты не расстраивайся, но мне почему-то кажется, что этот грим никакой не грим.

– А кто? Заколдованная принцесса? Ты в курсе, что в бедную собаку эти две недели тыкали палочками все встречные?

– Может, не на то проверяли?

– Колись, а то стукну!

– Ты писал об истощённой собаке, и я ничего не заподозрил, – медленно проговорил Драко, пытаясь логически обосновать всю сумасшедшую догадку. – За собаками такое водится – страдать из-за всякой ерунды. Подумаешь, хозяин помер. Кошка, например, не дождавшись обеда, сразу отправилась бы на охоту.

– Потому что собаки умные и преданные, – буркнул Гарри мрачно.

– Их приручали много тысяч лет, они стали зависимы от человека.

– А кошек?

– Как ты приручишь насекомое? – фыркнул Драко, припомнив мучения бедной Миллисенты со своим исчадием. – Там же мозгов в обрез: только-только чтобы с деревьев не падать!

– Макгонагалл не ляпни невзначай, – слабо улыбнулся Гарри, и – о чудо! – все части «озарения» моментально выстроились у Драко в голове.

– Даже одичавшие собаки хороши только в стае. Одинокий пёс – мёртвый пёс, – продолжил он увереннее. – Крапы умнее обычных собак. Намного умнее, так что речи о дрессуре уже не идёт. Скорее, это покровительство сильного и удачливого хищника-человека над хищником послабее. Гримы по сообразительности не уступают единорогам, но слишком редко встречаются, чтобы знать наверняка, как именно с ними обращаться. Мы даже не знаем, стайные они или одиночки, вроде тигров. Случаи приручения гримов редки и плохо описаны. В основном они прибиваются к егерям и прочим рисковым ребятам, но это как раз понятно – в лесах другие люди не бродят, а если и бродят, то недолго. Твой – первый за всю историю, который объявился в городе. Истощённый.

Гарри задумался, а потом внимательно посмотрел на обездвиженное чудище:  
– Ты хочешь сказать…

– Настоящий грим без труда раздобудет себе столько мяса, сколько ему захочется, – подтвердил Драко. – Твой же по какой-то причине маялся дурью.

– Был болен?

– Вариант. Который, однако, не объясняет любви к людным местам. Порядочное больное животное прячется от опасности, чтобы ты знал. А люди – это опасность.

– Что ещё?

– Сам сказал – в него тыкали волшебными палочками.

– Ну да. Проверяли на анимагию. Никто ничего подозрительного не нашёл, даже мистер Флинт.

– Сколько трупов?

– С ума сошёл? Ни одного, естественно.

– Как раз неестественно. Магическое животное стоит смирно во время магической атаки? Ха!

– Так это же не атака была!

– Слушай, обычный гиппогриф за один только дерзкий взгляд может располосовать тебе брюхо. Знаешь, сколько магов померло с собственными кишками в руках? Волшебные твари – это не собачки, а профессор Кеттлберн не сам себе ногу откусил. Напомни, кстати, чтобы я как-нибудь рассказал историю про чемодан одного дебила. Так вот, твой грим всё это дело… Терпел, получается. Зачем? Чтобы тебя не расстраивать?

– Драко, у тебя паранойя. Не обижайся.

– Что ты, я горжусь! Этот грим – не грим. Он ведёт себя слишком разумно и осторожно.

– Он ведёт себя как хорошо воспитанная собака.

– Вот именно! Но он не собака, он просто на неё похож. Гриму неоткуда знать, как ведут себя собаки, воспитанные и невоспитанные. Этот знает.

– Бред!

– Здоровые опасения.

– Почему же никто не насторожился? Здесь куча бойцов!

– Потому что люди редко думают головой. Бойцы и вовсе никогда. Похож на собаку? Значит, собака! Значит, должен вилять хвостом, носить ошейник и таскать мясо со стола. Этот грим ведёт себя как нужно, и все спокойны.

– Блин, Драко! Ты издеваешься!

– Идём дальше. Это не анимаг, понятное дело. Можно было не швыряться заклинаниями, кстати. Анимаг не может стать волшебным животным. В высшей трансфигурации это считается аксиомой. Мы – дети своего мира, и выше головы нам не прыгнуть. Так что не бывает анимагов-драконов, фестралов и нюхлеров. Но!

– Но?

– Первый признак настоящего тёмного мага, мистер Поттер? Поведайте-ка нам, исходя из собственного печального опыта.

– Вечные «тролли» по трансфигурации?

– Именно! Однако неспособность к трансфигурации-анимагии вовсе не означает неспособность преобразовать своё тело.

– Как?

– Кто знает? Тёмная магия – она оттого и тёмная. Как колдуют Флинты? Каким местом поганец Пьюси читает мысли? Наверное, есть способ. Полагаю даже, не один. Мне трудно судить, я-то маг светлый. Но магия – это по определению чудо. Заявить, будто в волшебстве есть что-то принципиально невозможное… Это надо быть Грейнджер с её святой верой в учебный курс «Основ магии».

– Драко, не тяни. Считай, что напугал, и этот несчастный пёс встретился мне неспроста. Но… Он спит в моей комнате и мог триста раз меня загрызть! Однако я жив.

Драко вздохнул, кончиком языка дотронулся до невидимого колечка в губе – на месте! – и покрепче ухватил Гарри за руку.

– Да кто же будет грызть собственного крестника? Не думаю, что Сириус Блэк на это способен.

– Кто?!

– Сириус Блэк, Гарри. Кажется, это он. Тёмный маг. Истощённый до крайности после Азкабана. Тихий и осторожный, поскольку скрывается. Рядом с тобой, потому что… Потому что. Верность Блэков давно вошла в легенду, и все наши твёрдо уверены, что Сириус был сторонником Дамблдора. Все, кроме мамы. Она полагает, что её кузен был всецело предан одному-единственному человеку – Джеймсу Поттеру.

– О господи! Драко, ты точно меня не разыгрываешь?

– Давай разморозим да спросим.

– А если он нас убьёт?!

– Не нас, а меня. Вряд ли, поскольку ты его потом не простишь. Верно?

– Спрашиваешь!

Свободной рукой Драко поднял палочку, но Гарри вдруг отчаянно помотал головой.

– Страшно, – сказал он, кусая губы. – Давай лорда Нотта позовём!

«Да-да-да!» – обрадованно заверещал внутренний Малфой, но Драко Блэк снова пнул свою трусливую половину в глубины подсознания. Непутёвый дядюшка в собачьем облике вёл себя на диво разумно. В кои веки Гарри круглосуточно находился под охраной сильного тёмного мага, способного отдать жизнь за подопечного.

Знать бы ещё, почему Блэк оказался в тюрьме. Не потому ли, что кинулся мстить за Джеймса Поттера? Не факт, что Гарри осиротил именно Тёмный лорд. С таким же успехом это мог сделать и Светлый лорд: дивиденды от славы младенца-героя целиком достались именно ему. Папа неоднократно высказывал такое предположение, хоть и добавлял, что проверить его невозможно. В общем, с дядюшкой стоило хотя бы поговорить.

– Тебе нужен крёстный или обугленный собачий труп? – спросил он у Гарри и нехотя признался: – Мне тоже страшно. Надеюсь, на меня его нелюбовь к родичам не распространяется. Слышите, мистер Блэк, я был маленьким и ничего плохого вам сделать не успел!

– Я тоже, – добавил Гарри срывающимся голосом. – Намордник не в счёт! Драко, может, не надо?

Драко на миг зажмурился, коротко помолился Основателям и быстро, чтобы не успеть передумать, махнул палочкой:  
– Фините Инкантатем!

* * *

Ступефай у дорогого племянника получился на зависть: сесть получилось с трудом. Сириус неловко плюхнулся на задницу, не торопясь обращаться в человека, и помотал головой. Затем решил жалобно заскулить – пусть мелкие негодники впредь зарекутся обижать домашнюю живность! – и почесать ухо по-собачьи, задней лапой. Скулёж получился подозрительно натуральным, да и вторая идея пришла с дурна ума: передние лапы разъезжались, а задняя позорно промазала мимо уха.

– Ой, – жалостливо выдохнул крестник. – Драко, что ты наделал! Это же просто соба… Тьфу! Просто грим. Блин, вейла ты паршивая! Вот нельзя тебе верить!

Гарри рванулся утешать безвинно пострадавшего Бродягу, но был остановлен рывком за руку, которую недоверчивый Малфой и не подумал отпускать.

– Стоять! Ты всерьёз думал, будто он сразу расколется? Этот тип двенадцать лет в Азкабане просидел, и что с ним делали на допросах в первые год-два, я даже представлять не хочу!

– Предлагали подписать показания?

– Ясно, что предлагали. Дело в методах. Моему отцу ломали пальцы. Причём улик против него толком и не было.

– Врёшь!

– Тебе? Я что, ненормальный?

– Значит, папенька твой врёт!

– Не врёт, а предостерегает, чтобы не попадался. Мистер Блэк! Будьте добры, урезоньте крестника! Он у маглов вырос, а вы, вместо того чтобы просвещать ребёнка, устроили спектакль! Вам должно быть стыдно за бессовестный обман!

На сей раз Сириус скулить не собирался, но почему-то заскулил. Дракклова «надежда» была права: обманом втёрся в доверие! Годрик милосердный, снова заврался!

Гарри испуганно вскрикнул, когда собачий облик Бродяги сменился человеческим. Сириус мотнул головой, откидывая с глаз волосы, и медленно развёл руки ладонями вверх.

– Здравствуй, – хрипло сказал он и улыбнулся как мог. Видно, улыбка получилась жалкой, потому что страх на лице у Гарри мгновенно сменился сочувствием.

– Здоровались, – тихо ответил крестник. – Сегодня утром, помните?

– Помню. Как помню и то, что мы были на «ты».

– Добрый день, мистер Блэк! – деловито встрял мелкий Малфой. – Прошу прощения, но не желаете ли вы усилить мои чары на двери? Очень не хотелось бы объяснять… – он покрутил пальцами в воздухе и нервно хмыкнул: – Объяснять вот это всё!

Сириус согласно кивнул и повёл рукой. Мальчишка был силён для своего возраста, но со взрослыми ему, понятно, было не тягаться.

– Вы ведь не хотите меня убить? – сразу перешёл к делу крестник. – Если хотите, объясните, за что. Только Драко не трогайте, пожалуйста. Он ни в чём не виноват.

– Ну почему же? Могу претендовать на титул, – нахально ухмыльнулся племянничек.

– Не можешь, но забирай! – вернул ухмылку Сириус. – Нет, Гарри, я здесь, чтобы охранять тебя.

– От кого?

– Ты ведь знаешь, кто ты такой. От всех.

– Я тоже знаю! – опять влез Малфой; руку Гарри он так и не отпустил. – Но откуда я знаю, я знаю, а вы откуда?

– Ты его бить не пробовал? – проворчал Сириус, обращаясь к Гарри. Чтобы не пугать мальчишек, он так и сидел на полу, привязанный к кровати, а проклятый намордник висел на груди на манер слюнявчика.

– Он мой друг, – Гарри шутку не принял.

– А ты мой крестник, – сказал Сириус и перевёл взгляд на Малфоя. – Я полгода шлёпал его по заднице за поднятых червяков, тараканов и мышей. Вот только не знаю, сумел ли отучить. Сумел?

– Сумел! – хором сказали мальчишки и переглянулись.

– Что теперь? – спросил крестник.

– Ничего, – ответил Сириус. – Каникулы. Отдыхай. Вы вроде по Косому гулять собрались?

– И всё?! – возмутился Малфой.

– Мы с Гарри поговорим позже. Нарцисса знает?

– Нет. Папа знает.

– Хреново, – вздохнул Сириус, потом прикинул, сколько у него шансов в бою против Люциуса, и снова вздохнул: до мало-мальски честной дуэли нужно отъедаться и восстанавливаться не меньше года. – Будешь трепаться, похищу и запру в чулане с портретом Финеаса Найджелуса Блэка.

Гарри грозно нахмурился, а Малфой пожал плечами:  
– Не буду я трепаться. Что я, дурак?

– Не дурак, – согласился Сириус и без предупреждения вновь обернулся Бродягой.

– Опять гулять?! – тихо взвыл мелкий Малфой. – Да что ж за день сегодня такой?

Гарри передёрнул плечами, будто озяб, на пару секунд крепко зажмурился, а потом резко тряхнул головой и принял свой обычный вид слегка рассеянного, но вежливого и доброжелательного мальчика.

– Тебя ещё разок сюда отпустят? – спросил он у Малфоя. – Сомневаюсь, что нам сегодня дадут поговорить.

– Не знаю, – поколебавшись, признался Драко. – Мама ужасно нервничает, когда я не дома и не в Хоге, – он вызывающе уставился на Сириуса и повысил голос: – А я свою маму люблю!

Бродяга напоказ зевнул и всё-таки почесал ухо: у настоящих маменькиных сынков и Ступефаи пожиже, и рожи попроще. Кажется, Люциус и Нарцисса огребли родительских радостей втрое против положенного. Такой пройдоха у Гарри в приятелях – настоящая находка, и это единственная хорошая новость за последнее время.

– Чёрт, – заметно огорчился Гарри. – Слушай, а в Хогсмиде есть ювелирный магазин?

– Мелкая лавка со всякой дешёвкой: колечки, серёжки, подвесочки. На бриллиантовые гарнитуры, сам понимаешь, в деревеньке рядом с магической школой клиентов почти и нет.

– Плохо.

– По-оттер, ты решил выйти на новый уровень героизма и подразнить рыжую нищету? Хвалю!

– Придурок! Это для амулетов.

– Гарри, – Малфой враз посерьёзнел, – не дури. Твои амулеты на драгоценных камнях разнесут к мантикорам половину вредноскопов Хога, а вторая половина будет выть, не затыкаясь, до следующих летних каникул. Потом, ладно? После совершеннолетия.

– Я понятия не имею, как делать эти ваши амулеты! И не жажду! Это для Пьюси.

– Ему-то зачем?

– Он пришёл сюда недавно, падал на колени, обзывался Лордом и вообще вёл себя как в позапрошлом году. Мол, он понял, что отцовского уровня достигнет не скоро и что серебро ему пока не даётся, а в поделочные камни много не напихаешь. Драгоценностей у меня нет, и я пообещал дать денег, лишь бы он встал с коленок. Зря пообещал, потому что Эдриан вцепился в край мантии и взялся клясться, будто непременно вернёт все долги сторицей и… Короче, я его наскоро успокоил и опять потратился чуть-чуть.

– Поттер!

– А что было делать?

– Пнуть ногой под рёбра и велеть заткнуться! Хотя придурок прав, такие амулетики не помешают. Уж очень ты резво взялся собирать свиту. Верно, дядюшка?

«Дядюшка» понял, что опоздал с побегом на двенадцать лет, и спешно перекинулся обратно.

– Кто ещё о тебе знает? Поимённо! – рыкнул он.

– Какое ваше дело? – ощетинился Гарри. – Как по мне, доверять вам рановато!

Сириус открыл рот и не нашёлся с ответом.

– Будь милосерден, Гарри, – тихо сказал умница-племянник, – дай человеку умереть честно, раздав долги.

– Умереть?! – комната мгновенно выстыла, солнечный свет из окошка обрёл невероятный фиолетовый окрас, и Сириус почувствовал, как затрещали-застонали его чары на двери, истончаясь и пропадая. – Как вы задолбали со своим «умереть»! Думаете, Она рада полоумным идиотам, не ценящим жизнь? Да как вы…

– Гарри! – жалобно простонал Драко и схватился за грудь. – Гарри, не надо!

– Ой! – опомнился крестник, и солнце снова стало солнцем. – Драко, прости! Прости, я не… Что с тобой?

Малфой, шипя, полез за пазуху и достал оттуда целую связку какого-то магического добра.

– Гадай теперь, которые сгорели, – пробурчал он. – Твоё темнейшество, впредь соизмеряй силу, пожалуйста! К тому же «ой» – это ни хрена не извинение!

– Прости-прости, – пристыженно пролепетал Гарри и послушно клюнул Малфоя в подставленную щёку.

Сириус умилился бы неумелому поцелуйчику, да только он глаз не мог отвести от медленно тающего вокруг крестника ореола из сверкающих фиолетовых кристаллов.

– Как ты… – пробормотал он потрясённо. – Ты же не…

Сириус голову готов был прозакладывать, что крестник за последнюю неделю не лишил жизни ни единого существа! Бродяга ни на минуту не оставлял Гарри без присмотра! Незаметно тот разве что пару тараканов мог прибить, но даже коллекционные экземпляры, жировавшие на кухне «Дырявого котла», не смогли бы дать достаточно сил для контакта с Изнанкой.

– Что? – мрачно поинтересовался Гарри. – Тоже будете спрашивать, где трупы?

– Где? – оживился Малфой. – Чьи?

– Ничьи и нигде! – отрезал Гарри. – Мне этого не нужно. Я просто прошу, и Она приходит.

– Ах, это! – снова вмешался Малфой. – Подтверждаю. Книги лгут, дядюшка. Мало того, я пару раз был свидетелем, когда Она и вовсе являлась без спроса.

– Не понимаю, – сдался Сириус. – Ладно, некогда. Ребята, надо идти, иначе привлечёте к себе лишнее внимание.

Мальчишки согласно кивнули, отвязали поводок, а потом Малфой снова ухватил Гарри за руку и потащил к двери. Бродяга недовольно рыкнул, оттеснил излишне резвого племянника, насторожил уши, сосредоточенно принюхался и вышел из номера первым.

Внизу их ждали – младший Нотт с девицей по имени Панси и Деррек с двумя подростками чуть старше Гарри. Судя по хитрющим мордам и блондинистой масти последних, Упырь обзавёлся потомством.

– Что так долго? – недовольно буркнул Нотт сразу после взаимных приветствий. – Тискались, что ли?

Деррек деловито смазал ему по затылку и негромко скомандовал:  
– Пасть зашей! Здесь девочки!

– Прошу прощения, милые дамы, – кисло повинился Нотт. – Я хотел спросить, о чём так долго можно трепаться.

– О любви, – с придыханием сообщил ему Малфой, сделал томную рожу и огрёб тычок по рёбрам от Гарри.

– На сегодня всё с любовью? – нетерпеливо заёрзал сынок Упыря. – Можно двигать? Па, пошли уже метлу смотреть!

– Какую метлу? – опешил Гарри. – За учебниками вроде надо.

– Да никуда они не денутся! – встряла девчонка Деррек, ничем, кроме платьица в голубой горошек, от брата не отличавшаяся: по-мальчишечьи поджарая, голенастая, с короткой, наспех заплетённой косой. – Клёвая собаченция, Поттер! Драко, там «Молнию» выставили, прикинь!

– Да?! Идём немедленно!

– Маньяки, – буркнул Гарри.

– Точно, – поддакнула Панси.

– Что бы ты понимала, Паркинсон, курица! – хором отозвались двойняшки и рванули к выходу. – Малфой, не отставай!

Драко с несчастным видом посмотрел на Гарри, а тот возвёл глаза к потолку и утомлённо махнул рукой.

– Дурацкий квиддич, – с отвращением подытожил Упырь и покачал головой. – Твоё геройство, идея с намордником стоящая, но лучше всё-таки нацепить его псу на морду, а не на грудь. На улице полно женщин и детворы. Как увидят эти зубищи, визгу будет до небес.

Гарри молча кивнул, надел намордник правильно и взял Бродягу за ошейник.

– Веди себя прилично, – велел он вслух. – Тео, а ты метлу смотреть будешь?

– Что я, ненормальный? Я не прочь ещё по мороженому. Панси, ты как?

– С удовольствием!

Всю дорогу до кафе Сириус чувствовал крепкую хватку крестника и ощущал его растерянность и беспокойство: Гарри не верил фальшивой «собачке» ни на кнат, но и сдать своей охране (считай, отправить на верную смерть) не решался. Поэтому Бродяга был самым тихим и понятливым домашним питомцем во всём Косом переулке. Он шёл степенным шагом, зубы не скалил, а на испуганные взвизги, изумлённые восклицания и опасливый шёпот никак не реагировал. В кафе он тоже не отсвечивал: улёгся, положил голову на лапы и замер, чутко ловя разговоры.

Дражайшая кузина мило щебетала с Ноттом и смотрела на него, как замужней даме не положено. Впрочем, острый нюх грима уже сообщил Сириусу, что взглядами парочка перестала пробавляться давно и Нарцисса ночует в чужой спальне куда чаще, чем в супружеской. Люциуса, кстати, нигде не было видно, из чего Сириус заключил, что адюльтер Малфоем одобрен и, возможно, даже спланирован. Нотт с Ковеном – надёжный щит и для единственного наследника, и для сундуков с галлеонами.

Мелкий Нотт жаловался на летние занятия по тёмной магии.

– Ладно бы гадко или страшно, – насупившись, ворчал Теодор, отчего стал ужасно похож на своего покойного деда – сурового неулыбчивого старикана с прямой спиной и стальным взглядом. – Так нифига! Скучно! Здесь посчитай, там прикинь, туда поправку, сюда упреждение… Охренеть можно! Будь я тёмным магом, уже валил бы народ без разбора! Даже не со зла, а потому что косинус какой-нибудь перепутал бы!

– Не косинус, а катрен, балбес! Косинус – это из сакральной геометрии, – поправила его Панси. – На самом деле, Гарри, это очень интересно, хоть и трудно.

– Почему трудно? – заинтересовался крестник, и Бродяга нервно махнул хвостом: если к силище Гарри ещё и труд прикладывать…

– Учить много, – грустно улыбнулась Панси, – из-за множества переменных. Тёмный – значит, иной, а иной способ против привычного – это всегда морока. Так мистер Кливз, наш репетитор, говорит.

– Ага, слушай больше, – скривился Нотт. – Не замечал я, чтобы Флинты ночевали в библиотеке и маялись чем-нибудь сакральным. Наверное, есть нормальные тёмные, а есть занудные, и нам подсунули второго. Если помнишь, то репетитор – это вообще-то наказание.

– За что?! – изумился Гарри.

– Меня – ни за что! – открестилась Панси. – А этих – за дело! Неслухи и обманщики!

– Ты тоже зануда, Паркинсон. Ерунда, Поттер. Так, по лесу прогулялись чуть-чуть.

– По какому?

– Уж не по Запретному, не переживай. Малфой расскажет потом в красках, а я так не умею.

– Зачем вам с Драко тёмная магия? Вы же всё равно не сумеете…

– В наказание, тебе же сказали!

– Для расширения кругозора, – снова возразила Панси, и Сириус присмотрелся к ней внимательнее. Девчонка не была похожа на папашу – хитрющего сукиного сына с рожей и статью тупого громилы. Маменька у неё, вроде бы, тоже происхождением из семейки каких-то торгашей – крепкая, коренастая тётка с невыразительным лицом. Девица же удалась на славу – миленькое личико, ладная фигурка, женственная даже в таком цыплячьем возрасте, и, кажется, тёмный дар. Ясно, что слабенький, но тем не менее. Интересно, как «громила» Паркинсон заимел такого чудного ребёнка? Выторговал у Лорда кровный обряд на зачатие, что ли?

Остальные посетители кафе либо благоразумно помалкивали, либо опасливым шёпотом пытались обсудить, кого именно Нотт предпочитает видеть у себя в постели – Нарциссу, Люциуса или обоих разом. Фортескью, как всякий торговец, посторонней магии в своём заведении не терпел и окидывал желающих почесать языками под «заглушкой» настолько суровым взором, что сплетники тут же затыкались и переходили на нейтральные темы.

– Расширение кругозора, – задумчиво повторил крестник и печально посмотрел куда-то мимо собеседников. – Полезно, наверное…

– Зато мне сказали наконец, в чём мой именно мой дар! Я умею снимать чужие чары!

– Так ты можешь быть целителем? – улыбнулся Гарри. – Как мистер Сметвик?

– Скажешь тоже, – Панси, наоборот, поникла. – Мистер Сметвик ещё и свои чары творит, а я… Только ломать, к сожалению.

– Тоже очень ценное умение! Сглаз нейтрализовать, проклятие, ещё какую-нибудь гадость. О, точно! Надо попробовать: сумеешь ты «шепталки» Пьюси снять или нет?

– Не сумею, – нахмурилась она. – Пьюси не слабее Флинта, а Марк… Там такое, ты бы видел!

– Но ты видишь!

– А толку?

– Можешь показать тому, кто сумеет снять. Не смей сомневаться – очень полезный дар! У маглов это называется диагностика.

– Красиво звучит, – повеселела Панси. – Мой дар – диагностика. И куда с ним?

– Куда угодно, – усмехнулся Теодор, – но я предпочёл бы собственный двор. Хозяйством кто будет заниматься?

– Сам займись! – рассердился Гарри. – Как можно растратить талант на какое-то хозяйство?

– Поттер, ты у меня невесту уводишь, что ли?

– Увожу! Зачем придуркам невесты? Панси, хозяйством может заниматься любой дурак, а целительством…

– Вовсе нет, Гарри, – внезапно возразила Панси. – Как Нотты им занимались, так чудом с голоду не померли. Талант нужен во всяком деле, и папа говорит, что хозяйский у меня тоже есть.

– Дожил! – сокрушённо помотал головой Нотт, но глаза у него были смешливо сощурены. – Вот так одним прекрасным утром сходишь мороженого поесть и выяснишь, что ты бесхозяйственный придурок без права на женитьбу. Вам не стыдно?

– Стыдно, – улыбнулась Панси и, покраснев, погладила Нотта по руке.

– Ни капельки! – отрезал Гарри. – Хозяйством надо вместе заниматься, а не сваливать хлопоты на самых добросовестных!

– Уговорил, – рассмеялся Теодор. – Я тогда лучше с мистером Паркинсоном за счётные книги засяду. Всё интересней, чем эта ваша сакральная хрень!

Магнус и Нарцисса, последние пару минут внимательно прислушивавшиеся к разговору, изумлённо переглянулись и разом расхохотались.

– Признаю, моя леди, – старший Нотт церемонно поцеловал протянутую Нарциссой руку, – ваша идея с летними занятиями была великолепна.

– Папа!

– Что – папа? Счётные книги тебя заждались, сын. Или ты просто хвастаешь?

– Нет, – нахмурился Теодор и снова стал вылитый старый лорд Нотт. – Займусь, честно.

Панси заулыбалась, всплеснула руками и хотела что-то сказать, но тут Магнус Нотт стремительно вскочил и метнулся к цветочным вазонам, обозначавшим «вход» к расставленным на улице столикам. Сириус тоже напрягся и вздыбил шерсть: опасности он не видел и не чуял, но если уж сам Нотт засуетился…

Всё оказалось намного проще. Кафе пожелала посетить старая калоша – «Жива! Подумать только!» – мадам Гризельда Марчбэнкс собственной древней персоной. Сириус не смог удержаться от приветственного взмаха хвостом. Всегда приятно увидеть посреди хаоса что-то незыблемое – например, вздорную старушенцию, благополучно пережившую три (или четыре?) войны и пять (или шесть?) поколений своих учеников.

– Мадам, я счастлив вас видеть! – приложиться губами к сухонькой ящеричьей лапке мадам Гризельды Нотт не рискнул, но отвесил поклон до земли, исхитрившись где-то в процессе ещё и ножкой шаркнуть.

– Чему обязана, юноша? – неприязненно поинтересовалась Марчбэнкс. – Если вы вздумали докучать мне не только письмами, но и личными прошениями за наглого щенка Флинтов, то подите вон немедленно! Ж.А.Б.А. ему не видать! Через мой труп!

Судя по напрягшейся спине Нотта, последнее пришлось ему по душе. Бродяга тихо заворчал и получил пинок от крестника.

– Да, мадам, но…

– Никогда! Ни за что! Не желаю об этом говорить!

Марчбэнкс гневно фыркнула, круто развернулась и покинула кафе, несмотря на умоляющие вопли Фортескью, не поспевшего за Ноттом лично приветить важного клиента.

– Милорд! – жалобно вскричал запыхавшийся Фортескью. – Какого драккла?! Прошу прощения, зачем вы… Ох, горе!

– Да ладно, не нуди, – Нотт распрямился и нехорошо прищурился, всматриваясь в спину стремительно удалявшейся мадам Гризельды. – Сколько там эта черепаха съела бы? Запиши на мой счёт.

– У меня племянник С.О.В. сдаёт следующим летом!

– Один? Повезло тебе, – нервно усмехнулся Нотт. – Не переживай, позабудет за год. Ну или презент какой ей на дом пошли. Даст Салазар, подавится, старая треска!

– Что с Флинтом? – шёпотом спросил крестник у мелкого Нотта.

– А тебе не рассказали? – смешок Теодор прикрыл рукой, чтобы никто не заметил. – Завалил наш Марк чары вчистую, и добро бы только практику. Тут ему остановиться бы: не сдал и не сдал, иди себе с миром под папашины розги да готовься к следующему экзамену.

– А он?

– А он психанул и речугу толкнул про могущество в крови, где он видал светлую магию и на чём вертел министерство вообще и членов комиссии в частности.

– Н-да, некрасиво, – сказал крестник с откровенной завистью. – Хотел бы я это послушать.

– Все хотели бы, но и это не всё.

– Да ладно!

– Потом снёс к хренам «защитки», что были в зале, и аппарировал. Далеко не ушёл, свалился в атриум – всё-таки целое министерство. Ломанулся к камину, напугал до корчей посетителей – палочки экзаменующиеся не сдают, а у Марка она в боевом хвате! По дороге, кретин, ещё и в лоб дежурному аврору закатал. По-простому, не на Азкабан, но кулаки-то ого-го! В общем, и сам повеселился, и папань порадовал – ещё сажа в нашем камине не осела, а пара десятков вопиллеров тут как тут. Короче, вот уж с неделю развлекаемся. Пока договорились полюбовно только с побитым аврором, и то через старшего Вуда. Ну и Скримджер, на удивление, орать не стал. В смысле, стал, но на своих. Мол, зажирели, расслабились, и вас, сучат, первый попавшийся неуч сделал как ссыкунов.

– А министр?

– Министру хватило тебя и Блэка, как я понимаю. До мелочей он, слава Салазару, решил не снисходить.

– Марк живой? А то у мистера Флинта кулаки тоже ого-го.

– Живой, что ему сделается. После скандала снова удрал на дальние фермы. Сказал, из леса ни в жизнь не вылезет ни за какие посулы, поскольку никому он на хрен не сдался такой умный, красивый и образованный.

– Бедный, – жалостливо вздохнул крестник. – Что же он так?

– Да кто знает, что ему втемяшилось? Может, опять любовь какая-нибудь несчастная.

– И что теперь?

– Сам видел, замириться со всеми пытаемся. Мама его плачет всё время. Мужа лупит.

– Мужа-то за что?

– За то, что Флинт, – невесело усмехнулся Теодор. – Панси, ты будешь меня лупить за то, что я Нотт?

– Мне бы не хотелось, – подумав, ответила Панси, – но, видимо, придётся.

Крестник кивком указал на улицу:  
– Летуны наши несутся, готовьтесь.

– Как? – простонал Теодор. – Как к этому подготовиться? Знаешь, сколько Напиток живой смерти стоит?

– Значит, никак, – пожал плечами Гарри и сунул в рот последнюю ложечку подтаявшего мороженого.

* * *

Так паршиво Гарри не чувствовал себя давно – с памятного разговора с Тварью у зеркала Еиналеж. Вот только Тварь была врагом, а Блэк…

С Блэком было непонятно.

Гарри одновременно хотелось прибить наглого обманщика и пинками загнать в Мунго, выдать аврорам и спрятать под кроватью, наорать в бешенстве и расплакаться у него на груди. В маминых сериалах такое состояние называли «душераздирающим», и Гарри вдруг понял, что пафосные метафоры, как бы глупо не выглядели в кино и книжках, всё-таки описывали настоящие чувства.

Его душа действительно рвалась клочьями. Обида дралась с жалостью, злоба – с не пойми откуда взявшимся доверием, а здравый смысл вообще сражался против всех разом и ещё немножко сам с собой.

Блэку стоило надавать оплеух: чтобы подобраться к Гарри, тот додумался прикинуться псом – единственным в мире существом, которому всякий нормальный человек доверится безоглядно! Но глядя на худое измождённое лицо, так страшно похожее на собственное, Гарри ловил себя на горячей благодарности – ведь непутёвый крёстный вырвался из ада ради него: «Защищать. От всех».

«От всех ли? – гаденько блеял страх. – Небось, как только разнюхает всё, что собирался, побежит к Дамблдору! Будешь ты, Поттер, ручным некросом на службе Добра!»

«Ага, побежит, – угрюмо ворчало чувство справедливости. – К тому, кто мог спрятать и уберечь, но вместо помощи наладил в Азкабан. Как бы Дамблдору не пришлось бегать от одного злопамятного пёсика!»

«Хватился, дурашка! – мерзко усмехалось здравомыслие. – Ты давненько уж ручной, да только на службе не у Добра, а у Дурости-Возмечтавшей-Остаться-Безнаказанной. Папенька Малфой нарадоваться не может на твою понятливость!»

«Что за глупости? – робко вякала надежда. – Твой маг-крёстный жив и на свободе! Он силён и умён! Он защитит тебя, и всё будет хорошо!»

«Всё будет хорошо!» – упрямо шептал про себя Гарри и лопатками «упирался» в ледяные пики _Грани_. Привычный холод успокаивал и унимал сумятицу в душе, так что у Гарри достало сил болтать с Теодором и вникать в непростые отношения Маркуса Флинта и министерской экзаменационной комиссии.

Он нарочно при Блэке старался показать, что относится к бывшим Пожирателям если не с симпатией, то хотя бы с сочувствием – нормальные люди с обыденными проблемами.

«Ты тоже наверняка ошибался, – хотелось сказать Гарри лежавшему у него под ногами гриму. – Думал не о том, говорил глупости, делал неподобающее и брал не ту сторону. Но ты просишь о прощении и надеешься на понимание. Почему же с тобой я должен поступать так, а с ними иначе? Не люблю Дамблдора, но насчёт второго шанса он прав. Всегда надо давать второй шанс, всегда. Тебе ведь нужен второй шанс, крёстный? Не от всех, но хотя бы от меня. Нужен?»

Блэк мыслей читать не умел; он лежал себе тихонько, чутко шевелил ноздрями и ушами поводил, разведчик хренов. Интересно, плохой человек может быть хорошей собакой?

Приближающиеся «летуны» заставили Гарри напрячься ещё сильнее, хотя казалось, что дальше уж и некуда. Пришлось стиснуть зубы и опустить глаза, чтобы фиолетовая корка льда не проступила сквозь кожу. Стоило бы отправить Малфоев домой прямо сейчас. Не нужно провоцировать Блэка на глупости – слова Драко о нелюбви Сириуса к родичам Гарри запомнил.

– Мама! – радостно вопил Хорёк, подбегая к кафе; прохожие проворно шарахались с дороги. – Она прекрасна! Я хочу её!

– Кого? – подобралась фея Нарцисса.

– «Молнию»!

– Какую ещё молнию?

– Кленовое метловище! Берёзовые прутья! Алмазная крошка на рукояти! Разгон в сто пятьдесят миль в час! За десять секунд!

– Сколько-сколько?!

– Усовершенствованный тормоз! – восторженности в голосе Драко поубавилось. – Это абсолютно безопасно, мам, честно!

Гарри не знал ничего, что было бы абсолютно безопасно на скорости в сто пятьдесят миль в час. Он тут же позабыл про Блэка и открыл рот, собираясь просветить летучего Хоря о массе, помноженной на скорость, и о воздействии их произведения на тело человека, но Нарцисса успела раньше.

– Покуда мой прах не истлеет! – рявкнула она, и всем сразу стало понятно, что эта фея – настоящая ведьма. – Не видать тебе никакой «Молнии»! И вообще, ты наказан! Бегом за учебниками, и немедленно домой! Живо!

Драко обескураженно хлопнул глазами и брякнул:  
– Почему сразу прах-то? Ма?

– Милосердия, мэм! – от смешка Теодор не удержался, но тут же принял серьёзный вид. – Мы с Панси никакую «Молнию» в глаза не видели. Мы даже погулять толком не успели!

Нарцисса Малфой обвела строгим взглядом всю компанию, отчего-то задержав его на Гарри, и царственно кивнула:  
– Покупки – только по школьному списку! Сын, веди себя пристойно!

– Сколько эта дракклова метла хоть стоит-то? – вполголоса поинтересовался мистер Деррек у своих детей.

– Ой, пап, – махнула рукой расстроенная Трикси. – Наверное, ужасно много. На витрине табличка висит: «Цену спрашивайте у продавца».

– Безобразие, – фыркнул мистер Деррек. – Вот так захочешь красиво убиться, а во сколько это встанет, даже и не знаешь.

– А хоть бы и убиться! На такой красоте не жалко! – обиженно возразил Перегрин и втянул голову в плечи, ожидая заслуженного, по мнению Гарри, подзатыльника.

Однако драться мистер Деррек не стал.

– Милорд, не ссудите ли меня некоей приличной суммой? Обрыдла мне что-то моя некрасивая жизнь.

– Папа! – хором возмутились двойняшки. – Ты же летать не умеешь, ты точно убьёшься! А мама? А мы?

– Точно, мама! Надо с собой взять. Ей, поди, тоже развеяться хочется, поскольку от вас одни хлопоты, слёзы и головная боль! Корми, лечи, учи – не продохнуть! То ли дело обнять любимого, да на крутой метле в закат! Э-эх!

– Воспитывает, – Трикси с Перегрином переглянулись и разом нахмурились. – Не станет он рисковать.

– По-глупому не станет, – подтвердил лорд Нотт и улыбнулся, но как-то так, что лучше бы не улыбался. – Он хороший боец, а вы пока мелкие и бестолковые.

– Это пока! – вскинулась Трикси и с досадой одёрнула задравшийся рукав-фонарик на платье в горошек. Платьице было симпатичным, но Трикси совершенно не шло. – Что ж теперь, не летать совсем? И закат с высоты знаете какой? На земле такого нет!

– На земле есть всё, – Нарцисса тоже улыбнулась, очень печально. – Встань твёрже, оглянись вокруг, и увидишь.

Трикси действительно оглянулась, но с такой тоской на лице, что взрослые дружно закатили глаза к небу.

– Бегите, – недовольно скомандовал мистер Деррек, – пока и впрямь не договорились до греха. Мерлин милосердный, и это ж ещё любовь никакая с ними не случилась!

– И не случится! Вот ещё! – гордо сообщили двойняшки и наперегонки дёрнули к выходу.

– Точно! – поддакнул Тео, выбираясь из-за столика, а потом изумлённо вытаращился на Панси: та сердито шлёпнула его по протянутой руке, обозвала идиотом и резво припустила вдогонку. – Что опять?

– Сыно-ок! – лорд спрятал лицо в ладонях и засмеялся.

– Согласна, – вздохнула Нарцисса и пальцем поманила Теодора к себе. – Вот тебе деньги, а лавка называется «Дама бубен». Какие ещё гадания, глупый? Там безделушками торгуют недорогими, как раз для девочек её типа – сердечки, цветочки, альбомчики. Ступай, и впредь думай, что и кому говоришь.

– Для Трикси тоже купить? – не понял Тео, и Гарри даже застонал тихонько от такой тупости. Зато грим весело оживился и на радостях вывалил язык чуть не до земли.

– Хочешь, чтобы мисс Деррек заавадила тебя на месте?

– Чего это? – обиделся мистер Деррек. – Трикс у меня девица разумная! Ну, если гоночных мётел поблизости нет.

– Ну хорошо, Трикси заавадит тебя чуть погодя, когда свидетелей не будет. Теодор, пользуйся мозгами, будь добр! Драко, проследи!

– Только тем и занимаюсь, – с фальшивой скорбью отозвался Хорёк.

Гарри украдкой пнул его в лодыжку и дёрнул грима за ошейник, вынуждая встать.

– Благодарю вас за великолепно проведённое время, – сказал он, почтительно склонив голову. – Был счастлив познакомиться, миледи.

– Взаимно, мистер Поттер. Я рада, что у моего сына такой… – Нарцисса едва заметно поморщилась. – Такой необычный друг. Ступайте, мальчики. Драко, ты обещал вести себя как подобает!

– Да, мадам, – буркнул Хорёк, схватил Гарри за руку и потащил из кафе. Гарри, недоумевая, что это такое сейчас было, следом поволок своего крёстного-обманщика. Сзади шёл хмурый Теодор, шёпотом костеривший вздорных девчонок и их загадочные поступки.

– Где там эта «Дама пик»? – спросил Тео и завертел головой, высматривая сбежавшую невесту.

– Наш Цветочек на пиковую даму в жизни не потянет, – ухмыльнулся Драко, – а «Дама бубен» по другую сторону от ателье Малкин. Идёмте быстрее, а то не успеем ничего.

– Кажется, я не понравился твоей маме, – пробормотал Гарри устало. Вообще-то он не собирался это говорить, но голова трещала от обилия невесёлых мыслей, и ещё одна дурная догадка в ней просто не поместилась, соскочив на язык. – Мне стоит испугаться?

– Нехорошо так говорить про маму, – ответил Драко тихо, – но деваться ей некуда. Мы с отцом всё уладим.

– Что именно вы уладите? Как?

– Ещё не знаю, но не волнуйся. Проблем не будет.

Гарри многое мог бы сказать, но промолчал. По сравнению с четвероногим крёстным, благополучно оставившим в дураках Ковен и аврорат, недовольство мадам Малфой и впрямь не стоило беспокойства. Или стоило?

«Кажется, я не зря записался на прорицания», – грустно подумал Гарри и зачем-то погладил грима. Тот заулыбался, завилял хвостом и ткнулся носом Гарри в бок. Господи, что теперь с этим беглым каторжником делать-то?

Самое противное, у него опять завелась тайна от Сметвика: тот нипочём не одобрит самоубийственного решения оставить Блэка… гм… себе. Но и сдавать крёстного аврорам – идея не из лучших. Гарри отчего-то был абсолютно уверен, что сопротивляться или убегать Сириус не станет и смиренно примет любую судьбу. И как потом прикажете жить с таким грузом на совести?

Перед входом в «Даму бубен» грим послушно улёгся рядом с крыльцом и принялся разглядывать прохожих.

– Мы ненадолго, – предупредил его Гарри. – Не покусай никого.

Грим посмотрел на него как на идиота и выразительно тряхнул головой: мол, давай, умник, надень намордник да сам покусай кого-нибудь.

В лавке они и впрямь пробыли недолго. Пока Гарри ошарашенно рассматривал горы всякой непонятной ерунды, обильно украшенной цветочками, кружевами, ленточками и блёстками, Драко уверенно ткнул пальцем в помесь крохотного чемоданчика и именинного торта:  
– Вот, шкатулочку купи.

– Это шкатулка? – недоверчиво присмотрелся Тео. – И как она открывается?

– Тебе какое дело? На этикетке написано, что снабжена несколькими отделениями, включая два потайных и одно с расширенным пространством.

– На кой хрен нужны потайные отделения в штуковине, которую можно целиком умыкнуть?

Пухленькая тётенька за прилавком и Малфой уставились на Тео с одинаковой жалостью.

– Бедняга кроме прадедовских сундуков с коваными петлями и во-от такими замками других шкатулок в жизни не видал, – доверительно объяснил Драко тётеньке. – Дикарь, что с него взять.

– Есть такая же в лавандовом цвете, – жалостливый тёткин взгляд сменился расчётливым. – Элегантная отделка беж.

– Я дикарь, – буркнул Тео и тоскливо посмотрел в сторону выхода, – и ни драккла не понял, о чём это вы, мадам.

– Остановимся на коралловом, – важно изрёк Малфой, и Гарри немедленно захотелось его стукнуть. – Дама – брюнетка, ей этот цвет будет к лицу.

– Шкатулка, – злорадно уточнил Гарри. – К лицу.

Хорёк, само собой, принял вызов и набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы в подробностях поведать о своём утончённом вкусе и знании женской натуры, но тётенька его перебила.

Она близоруко поморгала, потом проворно нацепила на нос старомодные очки на шнурке и воскликнула с нездоровым энтузиазмом:  
– Мистер Поттер! Наконец-то вы посетили наш магазин! Что я могу вам предложить?

Гарри попятился:  
– Пожалуй, я…

– Чудесные бусы для вашей дамы сердца! Сердолик, опал, бирюза? Или вот – веер! Слоновая кость и шёлк! Очень изысканно!

– Благодарю, но я…

– Бери, Поттер! – обрадовался Теодор. – Бери сейчас же! Бусы – собаке, веер – Хорьку!

– Отравлю! – пообещал Драко и нетерпеливо прикрикнул на Тео: – Клади деньги на прилавок, хватай шкатулку, и живо на выход!

Гарри выскочил из дурацкой лавки, не дожидаясь, пока огорчённая тётенька завернёт покупку и снова попытается всучить ему какую-нибудь девчачью дребедень. Грим вопросительно склонил голову, и Гарри пробормотал смущённо:  
– Какая ещё, блин, дама сердца? Придумала тоже!

Дальнейшая прогулка ожидаемо превратилась в испытание на вежливость, как для Гарри, так и для грима. Люди всё прибывали и прибывали, и к полудню Косой переулок обрёл свой обычный вид. Маги, разряженные в пух и прах, сновали туда-сюда поодиночке и семьями, разглядывали витрины, раскланивались со знакомыми, торговались с приказчиками, унимали взбудораженных суетой детей и галдели почище чаек в порту.

В такой толпе приходилось беречь ноги и беспрерывно улыбаться, поскольку каждый встречный норовил охнуть, взвизгнуть или выругаться, завидев грима, а потом воскликнуть: «Да это же наш герой!» – и поинтересоваться делами. Счастье, что большинству вполне хватало обычного «спасибо-всё-в-порядке», хотя Гарри предпочёл бы обойтись и без этого. Нескольким ведьмам он дал автографы, а нескольким волшебникам (кажется, слегка подвыпившим) пообещал остерегаться «проклятого Блэка». Драко и Теодор понятливо приотстали, чтобы не раздражать обывателей неподобающей герою свитой, но из виду Гарри не теряли, чему тот был страшно рад.

По дороге к «Флориш и Блоттс» случилась очень неприятная встреча. Толпа прохожих внезапно раздалась, и путь Гарри преградил высокий сухопарый старик с короткой седой бородкой в сопровождении нескольких очень похожих на него мужчин и юношей. В самом хвосте этой компании Гарри углядел Грэхема Монтегю, взвинченного почти до истерики, и напрягся сам. За недели, проведённые под охраной, он как-то подзабыл, что по Косому могут гулять не только одобренные Ноттом и Скримджером люди.

– Мистер Поттер, я полагаю? – осведомился старик и смерил Гарри оценивающим взглядом.

– Да, это я, – спокойствие далось непросто – пришлось снова звать на помощь _Грань_. – Добрый день.

На приветствие старик не ответил, лишь перевёл взгляд на грима, а потом снова уставился на Гарри в упор, будто на новую метлу в витрине.

Судя по сходству с Грэхемом, вредный старикан приходился тому старшим родичем. Предположительно, дедом. Предположительно, тем самым дедом, который лорд-канцлер.

Светские знакомства сейчас интересовали Гарри меньше всего, особенно после непонятных фокусов леди Малфой – дамы не очень знатной, но офигенно влиятельной. Дед же Грэхема никакими особыми магическими талантами вроде бы не обладал, но союзников у него было столько, что даже Ковен предпочитал не нарываться на выяснение отношений, опасаясь пирровой победы.

«Красивое слово «паритет», – вспомнил Гарри объяснения Теодора. – Папаня с канцлером расплевались ещё во времена Второй магической, и оттого отец подался к Лорду. С тех самых пор они собачатся почём зря, иногда даже на людях. Но переть на Монтегю сейчас – это бесплатно радовать Дамблдора. Поэтому сидим и ждём, когда хоть кто-то из старых хрычей помрёт – всё полегче».

Тогда Гарри только плечами пожал, но сейчас понял, что мирно помирать «старый хрыч» не собирается и будет очень рад, если Ковен облажается с охраной малолетнего героя. Ему тут же захотелось надерзить неприятному старику, показать Грэхему средний палец и гордо удалиться, но хмурый вид Тео заставил подобраться и вспомнить, что ни один непристойный жест не решил ни одной серьёзной проблемы. Поэтому он легонько махнул рукой на дёрнувшегося к нему Малфоя, вежливо улыбнулся и тоже уставился на старика – изобразил почтительное ожидание.

Лорд-канцлер не стал подобно Дамблдору важно оглаживать бороду или многозначительно двигать бровями – чистокровные в трудные моменты вообще были крайне скупы на мимику. Он просто чуть-чуть склонил голову набок и сухо поинтересовался:  
– Мой внук, Грэхем, передавал вам некое предложение. Могу я узнать причину вашего отказа?

– Я не ищу ничьего покровительства, – так же сухо ответил Гарри.

– Малфой? Нотт?

– Это дружба.

– Вот оно что, – насмешливо протянул старик. – Мистер Поттер, вы пока очень и очень молоды, а потому подвержены иллюзиям. Предложение всё ещё в силе. Я буду ждать.

– Благодарю вас, – мило улыбнулся Гарри. – Рад был знакомству, лорд Монтегю.

– Взаимно, мистер Поттер.

Грим величественно встал и с абсолютно каменной мордой двинул прямо на строй родичей Грэхема; Гарри пришлось идти следом, чтобы не было заметно, кто у кого на поводке. Монтегю вынужденно расступились, и кто-то из них задумчиво хмыкнул у Гарри за спиной.

Драко, Тео и Панси присоединились к нему уже в книжной лавке.

– Круто, Поттер! – шёпотом восхитился Теодор, полез обниматься и тут же огрёб тычок кулаком от Драко и щипок за бок от Панси. – Чего вы? Видали, как он его?! Я-то думал, грима спустит, а он заулыбался, да с та-акой подлой рожей! Ну чисто Дамблдор!

– Кто? – опешил Гарри.

– Да ты же! Блин, интересно, а я научусь когда-нибудь не за палочку хвататься, а мерзко лыбиться, чтобы всем без колдовства тошно стало?

– Придурок! – обиделся Гарри.

– Научишься, – буркнул Малфой. – Я чую, ты способный.

– Не слушай идиотов! – топнула ногой Панси. – Гарри, ты поступил очень разумно и по-взрослому. Страшно было?

– Угу, – благодарно кивнул Гарри. – Берите книги, а то на нас уже косятся.

– А ты?

– Я уже давно всё купил: книги, мантии, перья и на зельеварение всякой гадости по списку. Чем, по-твоему, тут ещё заниматься было?

– Мороженое есть!

– Всё перепробовал, честно. Фруктовое самое вкусное.

– О, а эту книжечку видел? Точь-в-точь твоя зверюга!

Гарри посмотрел на солидный фолиант с изображением на обложке страшной чёрной собаки со светящимися глазами: «Предзнаменование смерти. Что делать, когда беда стучит в дверь».

– Что делать… – вздохнул он и отчаянно рубанул рукой. – Да наплевать! Пусть стучит, авось надоест!


	12. Глава 11

– Подслушивать взрослых?! – возмущённо пропищала Паркинсон и картинно прикрыла рот ладошкой.

– Ты такую рожу сделала, будто я им кишки выпустить решил, – поморщился Драко; простота этой девицы иногда доставляла ему прямо-таки физическую боль.

– Лицо! – оскорбилась Паркинсон. – Не с Флинтом разговариваешь!

– Жаль, – вздохнул Драко и папиным жестом потёр виски. – Уж тот помог бы сразу и без нотаций.

– Без свар, бойцы! – скомандовал Теодор. – Ты не нудишь, а ты не хамишь! Что надо делать?

– Смотаться в парк якобы на пикник как будто со мной, – ответил Драко. – Корзинка и метла прилагаются.

– Метла-то зачем? – не понял Тео.

– Я на ней как бы летать буду. Это обычно долго, и звать меня бесполезно.

– А мы?

– Можете покормить друг друга с рук, пока я властвую над стихией.

– Фу, Малфой! – покраснела Паркинсон, и Драко в пятнадцатый раз за день захотелось закопать её где-нибудь под кустом.

– Чем угодно займитесь, только прикройте меня! – собрав остатки терпения, сказал он. – Идти нужно прямо сейчас, чтобы я успел пробраться в мамины покои!

– Тебя домовики не сдадут?

– Нет! Идёмте же!

Теодор кивнул и потащил за собой Паркинсон. Та грустно вздыхала и укоризненно сопела, но покорно тащилась следом и умничать вроде бы не собиралась. Она даже о переодевании в подходящий наряд не заикнулась, из чего Драко рассудил, что дурной Цветочек окончательно и бесповоротно втрескалась в Теодора. С одной стороны, обидно: Тео достоин девушки умнее и симпатичнее, чем унылая кукушка Паркинсон. С другой стороны, слава Салазару: умная и симпатичная девушка сама крутила бы Теодором почём зря, и не факт, что в нужную Драко сторону.

Придумывать изящную комбинацию по секретному подслушиванию было некогда. Взрослые вот-вот закончат с трапезой и начнут обещанный серьёзный разговор. Мама так и сказала всем: «Вас ждёт серьёзный разговор!» – и велела аппарировать на ужин в Малфой-мэнор не только лорду Нотту, но и мистеру Дерреку вместе с мистером Бэддоком, неудачно заглянувшим в кафе Фортескью.

Ужин, понятное дело, не удался. Мама злилась, папа принял свой самый невозмутимый вид, лорд Нотт и мистер Бэддок недоумевающе переглядывались, а мистер Деррек тоскливо-настороженно косился по сторонам и явно мечтал оказаться где-нибудь ещё.

Пару минут поковырявшись в тарелке, Драко нагло сбежал из столовой сам и увёл Теодора с его драккловой невестой, попеняв на коллективное отсутствие аппетита.

– Миледи, побойтесь Мерлина, мы мороженого съели сто порций! – сказал он и поспешно добавил, обезвреживая Паркинсон, которая обязательно ляпнула бы что-нибудь не в тему: – Панси фигуру бережёт и нам не велит объедаться!

– Лучше бы велела! – еле слышно выдохнул Тео, с печалью оглядел недоеденный кусок мяса и покорно встал из-за стола.

Мама подозрительно прищурилась, соображая, в чём подвох, но дурища Паркинсон приняла паузу в беседе на свой счёт, суматошно пощипала себя за бедро, побледнела, проблеяла что-то благодарственно-извинительное и поскакала на выход, коза бестолковая. Задница у неё за лето и впрямь стала ничего такая. Э-эм… Заметная, короче. Кажется, кормить бестолковую невесту теперь придётся силком или под Империо, но это ерунда. Гораздо важнее сейчас ухитриться подслушать «важный разговор». К прорицателю не ходи, он будет о Гарри.

План «прослушки» сочинялся наспех, но Драко уповал на везучесть Поттера – по идее, в таком непростом и нужном деле она должна была сработать опосредованно. В столовой беседы не случится, это понятно. Бывший дедушкин и нынешний папин кабинет нагоняли на маму тоску и, по её словам, неконтролируемое желание закатить папе скандал. Курительная рядом со столовой тоже отпадала – там, напротив, было чересчур уютно, а разговор предстоял непростой. Драко был уверен, что мама допросит… э-э… поговорит с гостями в собственных покоях, а точнее в малой гостиной. После комнат самого Драко это было, наверное, самое защищённое место особняка.

Амулеты и домовики отпадали. Мама – это мама, и всё подслушивающее-прослушивающее сгорит к мантикорам до того, как успеет навострить уши. Оставалось пробраться в гостиную лично и засесть где-нибудь… Драко быстренько припомнил обстановку и пожалел, что ему не пять лет. Тогда он вполне помещался под диванчиком у стены. Теперь придётся топтаться на подоконнике, укрываясь за плотными шторами, и молить Мерлина, чтобы никто не подошёл к окну.

Отбытие на пикник чуть не испортил настырный пожилой домовик. Степенно и осторожно выкручивая себе уши, он умолял положить в корзину что-нибудь кроме завалявшихся с прошлого пикника салфеток и в придачу захватить фонарь.

– Вечер, молодой хозяин Драко! Скоро стемнеет!

Спорить с надоедой времени не было.

– Мордред с тобой! Тащи! Только быстро!

– Стемнеет? – взвизгнула Паркинсон. – Я боюсь!

– Там парк, а не Запретный лес! – прошипел Драко. – Рядом с тобой целый маг огня, дура!

– Целый, – маг огня потёр впалое пузо и горько вздохнул: – Только голодный.

Отвечать цензурно сил не оставалось, и поэтому Драко просто зарычал, выхватил у домовика увесистый свёрток с едой и плед, швырнул в корзину, всучил её Тео и подпихнул друга к выходу древком метлы в спину. Паркинсон, хоть и дура, сообразила рвануть к двери самостоятельно и очень быстро.

По счастью, окна в мамину гостиную были открыты: прохладный летний вечер очень к этому располагал. Защитных чар Драко не боялся – хозяев дома они, естественно, не замечали. Драко встал за шторами, обнял верную метлу и застыл неподвижно.

Минут через десять двери гостиной открылись, и мама строгим голосом велела:  
– Располагайтесь, господа!

– Помилуй, Нарси, что ещё случилось? – недовольно спросил отец. – У меня через полчаса важная встреча!

– Тогда признавайся первым, – охотно пошла на уступки мама. – Кто такой Гарри Поттер?

Папа помолчал, а потом задумчиво хмыкнул:  
– Опуская официальную биографию национального героя и моё неофициальное и никому не интересное мнение, Гарри Поттер – это близкий друг нашего сына. Полагаю, все дальнейшие действия, дорогая, должны быть основаны на этом простом факте.

Драко согласно кивнул: отец, как всегда, ухватил самую суть.

– Во-первых, факт этот кажется простым только тебе! – возразила мама. – Во-вторых, я полагала, что лучший друг нашего сына – это Теодор.

– Друзей много не бывает, – безмятежно отозвался папа. – Кто-то – лучший, а кто-то – близкий, и скоро будет ближе некуда. Милая, ты знаешь нашего мальчика. Он ведь ни перед чем не остановится, пока не заполучит желаемое.

– Люций! Он же ребёнок!

– Дети растут, мы стареем…

– Набираемся опыта! – грозно сказала мама.

– Излишки которого постепенно клонят нас к земле, – философски вздохнул папа, – и, в конце концов, оставляют в ней навечно.

Мама помолчала, и потом выдала хмуро:  
– Хватит издеваться, дорогой. Выкладывай своё никому не интересное мнение о Поттере.

– Мистер Поттер – тёмный маг огромной силы, и мы должны быть благодарны Салазару-милостивцу, что профессор Дамблдор подкинул мальчишку маглам, а не Уизли, к примеру. Удивительно своевременный приступ старческого слабоумия, вполне тянет на чудо. Меня, конечно, больше устроила бы трагическая кончина героя магической Британии во время подвига или некоторое время спустя, но имеем, что имеем. Поттер жив, относительно здоров, внешне благополучен, и с этим приходится считаться.

Драко Малфой стиснул пальцы на древке метлы и изо всей дури мысленно треснул внутреннего Блэка по башке: «Остынь, чудовище! Папа нарочно так говорит!»

– Знаете, что меня бесит? – спустя пару минут напряжённого молчания спросила мама.

Ответить никто не рискнул, даже папа.

– Уж кто-кто, а я костьми легла, лишь бы родные и друзья не считали меня дурочкой. Результат? – спокойно поинтересовалась мама и тут же рявкнула: – Ноль!

– Любимая, никто вовсе не считает… – голос у лорда Нотта был до того робким, что Драко поначалу не понял, кто говорит.

– Тогда какого драккла вы дружно морочите мне голову?! Прихожу я сегодня в кафе, чтобы посмотреть на якобы безобидное увлечение сына, и что вижу? Громадной силы маг, колдун темнее тёмного, да ещё усиленный тремя – тремя! – кровными обрядами! Мордред во плоти! Вы все его видели, вы все с ним разговаривали, а ты – смотри сюда, Персиваль! – несколько месяцев ходил за ним следом! И что, никто ничего не заметил?! Ладно, пусть для вас мой ребёнок ничего не значит, но ваши – ваши! – дети совсем рядом с ним! Ничего не вспоминается? Ни на какие мысли не наводит? На мысли о родительских могилах, например?

Снова последовало молчание, на сей раз откровенно озадаченное и, кажется, даже испуганное; Драко ни жив ни мёртв застыл на подоконнике.

– Не знаю даже, что сказать, миледи, – ответил наконец мистер Бэддок хрипло. – Хотите, я Веритасерум выпью?

– Какая ещё миледи? Гленн, ты ополоумел?!

– Нарси, милая, – снова вздохнул папа, – ты сейчас разговариваешь со светлыми магами. Неглупыми и небесталанными, но настолько светлыми, что глазам должно быть больно. То, что Бэддок тебе ассистировал, не сделало его специалистом в кровной магии, уверяю. Про Деррека вообще молчу – тот, конечно, на тёмных насмотрелся вдосталь, но распознать в милом малыше будущего Мордреда не способен физически. Тебе Причарда стоило бы допросить или Флинта.

– Я допрашивал! – очнулся лорд Нотт. – Велено было не трогать бедного больного мальчика, у которого душа в тельце еле держится, а твоего супруга, Цисси, объявить треплом и отправить к Дамблдору помогать сочинять страшные байки.

Драко от облегчения чуть не свалился с подоконника, но поспешно замер вновь: взрослые оживлённо зашевелились, а кто-то, скорее всего, мистер Деррек, совершенно не стесняясь, издал долгий облегчённый стон.

– Погодите, это что же? Я вам соврала, что ли? – возмутилась мама.

– Может быть, ты просто ошиблась? – осторожно спросил мистер Бэддок.

– Насчёт чего?

– Насчёт силы.

– То есть я могу ошибиться, а неучи Причард с Флинтом – нет?!

– Не волнуйся, дорогая, ты совершенно права, – спокойно сказал папа. – Я с самого начала говорил вам, что Поттер – сильный тёмный маг. Говорил?

– Погоди, Люци! – послышались скрип и шаги: лорд Нотт вскочил с кресла и быстро прошёлся по комнате туда-сюда. Драко съёжился, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места. – Ты много чего говорил, в том числе и про поводок для Твари.

– Для кого? – тихо спросил мистер Деррек.

– Для бывшего Лорда, который теперь предположительно нежить, но сам-то думает, что бессмертный, – пояснил мистер Бэддок. – Это не для трёпа, Перси, потом клятву дашь. Слушай, и как ты исхитряешься на любом месте в Ближний круг пролезть, а?

– Симпатичный очень, – угрюмо отозвался мистер Деррек. – Обаятельный, везучий и всё такое прочее.

Взрослые дружно рассмеялись, даже папа. Драко наморщил нос, чтобы тоже не захихикать, и рискнул чуть-чуть отодвинуть штору. Через крохотную щель в драпировке видно было немного: край маминой мантии и кусочек чьего-то стула.

– С поводком я ошибся, каюсь, – сказал отец. – Похоже, способности мистера Поттера для профессора Дамблдора явились таким же сюрпризом, как и для нас. Но дети хором твердят, что Поттер – тёмный маг, очень сильный и очень странный. Странности они объяснить не могут, но одну закономерность я, кажется, определил.

– Какую же?

– Способности Поттера проявляются исключительно в состоянии сильного волнения. Флинта он не боится – успел присмотреться. Причарда не знает вовсе, а внешне тот довольно зауряден. Знакомство же с тобой, моя дорогая, заставило нашего героя понервничать, и ты засекла очередной выброс. Похоже?

– Похоже, – задумчиво произнесла мама и нахмурилась: – Мальчик до сих пор способен лишь на детские выбросы?

– Постоянно в больничку попадает с истощением, – подтвердил мистер Деррек. – Так что и вы правы, миледи, и Флинт с Причардом. Парень силён, но с ним определённо что-то не так. Мистер Сметвик наверняка знает, что именно, но вряд ли кому расскажет.

– Кровные обряды, милая, – подхватил папа, – сумела разглядеть одна лишь ты. Что там?

Мама помолчала, а потом хмыкнула:  
– Самый первый – крестины. С этим понятно. Сириус постарался, и постарался от души. Неизящно, грубо даже, но надёжно. Поэтому в россказни о Блэке-папаше и Блэке-убийце я теперь ни за что не поверю.

– Так какого драккла мы околачиваемся в Косом? – возмутился мистер Бэддок.

– Спекулируем на ситуации, – усмехнулся папа. – Очень удачно с этим контрактом получилось, Магнус. Усилий чуть, а пользы много.

Лорд Нотт что-то тихо буркнул себе под нос. Наверное, ругательство.

– Второй обряд… – мама побарабанила пальцами по подлокотнику и вздохнула: – Легендарный, я бы сказала. Обряд жертвы. Жертва – мать.

– Это не сказки? – удивился мистер Бэддок.

– Нет, не сказки. Технически обряд несложный, но… Как бы сказать… Обычно это акт отчаяния, когда деваться некуда: погоня настигает или ворота донжона внутрь падают, а ты с ребёнком на руках. Понятно, чем закончится, кого спасать и какой ценой. Но в нашем случае обряд был отсроченным.

– В смысле?

– Его провели на всякий случай. Задолго до Хэллоуина.

– Насколько?

– От полугода до пары месяцев. Точнее не скажу, много времени прошло. Зато скажу, что его опять делал Сириус.

– А жертва?

– Исключительно добровольная, Гленн. Оттого обряд и считается легендарным.

– Да ладно! Какая мать не отдаст жизнь за ребенка?

– Выданная замуж против своей воли. Молоденькая совсем, что сама ещё ребёнок. Многодетная вдова. Просто домашняя девочка, которая в голову взять не может, что их с малышом сейчас будут убивать. Да тьма исключений, на самом деле.

– Нарцисса, ты меня пугаешь! – нервно выдал мистер Бэддок.

– Детей вам, обормоты, рожают живые люди. А они бывают всякие. Точка.

Взрослые опять замолчали, заставив Драко застыть без движения и, кажется, даже без дыхания.

– Если я правильно понял, рыженькая грязнокровка, за которую Снейпа на Феликс Фелицис можно было раскрутить, мамашей героя не была, – сказал наконец мистер Деррек. – Так?

– Пожалуй, – отозвалась мама задумчиво.

– Скажите, миледи, а жертвой может быть только родная мать?

– В классическом исполнении – да. Но где мой кузен, а где правила? Знал бы ты, что он в Хоге вытворял! Спроси лучше, откуда они с Джеймсом взяли младенца.

– Вот это, мэм, как раз проще всего. Я прямо сейчас могу прошвырнуться по Лютному и приволочь вам пяток младенцев на выбор, причём не шибко потрачусь. Уж там-то лишние рты на самом деле лишние.

– Кошмар! – судя по голосу, мистер Бэддок совершенно не желал терять веры в святость материнства. – Нелюди! Твари!

– А что Сириус в Хоге вытворял? – осторожно спросил мистер Деррек. – Неужто хлеще, чем когда он Итана Розье того… ну-у… разделал, короче?

– Не желаю знать, что там было с Розье, – мрачно сказала мама, – но в Хоге он притворялся светлым магом. Да так талантливо, паршивец, что не придраться было!

– Мы ушли от темы, – вмешался лорд Нотт. – Приёмная мать может быть жертвой? В принципе?

– Если она считала этого ребёнка своим, то да, – ответила мама. – В принципе. Знать бы, что у них там творилось!

– Зачем? – удивился папа. – Что для нас это меняет?

– Люци! Происхождение мага с большой долей вероятности…

– Прикидывал я эти вероятности и так, и эдак, – с досадой перебил её папа. – И что? Происхождение Лорда, например, с большой долей вероятности грозило ему помереть от голода где-нибудь в канаве задолго до поступления в Хог. Увы, люди незаурядные всегда найдут способ надругаться над любой вероятностью!

– Всякое могло твориться, – примирительно сказал мистер Деррек. – Рыжая миссис Поттер пропала внезапно, и в стычках её больше не видели, хоть и высматривали во все глаза – а ну-ка, зелье удачи даром! Может, своего не доносила да с горя привязалась к мужниному байстрючонку. А может, и не собиралась сама рожать, потому как шансов порадовать мужа правильным наследником у неё было немного. Кто теперь скажет?

– Странная история, – задумчиво протянул лорд Нотт. – Концы с концами не сходятся. Люци, ты не думал…

– Нет! – раздражённо перебил его папа. – У нас на руках нет ни единого достоверного факта, кроме внезапного ареста Сириуса Блэка и такого же внезапного побега из тюрьмы! Можешь ещё, конечно, Дамблдора расспросить. Сказки любишь?

– Ладно, не психуй, – буркнул лорд. – Да только я без всяких фактов чую, что у Дамблдора уже всё схвачено. Сидит он сейчас и ржёт над нашей беготнёй. То-то ни сам старый хрен, ни кто-то из его охвостья в Косом ни разу не появился. Гленн?

– Не суетись, Магнус. Мы – тупая боёвка, нам ни о чём думать не положено. Велено охранять – охраняй. Скримджер, похоже, тоже не в курсе.

– Люц?

– Согласен, – судя по шуршанию мантии, папа переменил позу. – Дамблдор опять что-то затеял, и провернуть это он намеревается после каникул. В Хоге.

– А нас теперь там нет, и ты не в Совете попечителей. Может, ну её, эту учёбу?

– Там есть мой бывший домовик, повёрнутый на Поттере.

– Ага, всё-таки подарок!

– Давай обсудим планы на учебный год попозже, я и так уже опоздал. Дорогая, а третий обряд? Он тоже легендарный?

– Третий… Третий обряд у нас в семье всегда считался бредом. Не буду пока говорить, мне нужно подумать. Посчитать.

– Опять твой братец делал?

– Нет, – мама тяжело вздохнула. – Дорея Поттер, самая здравомыслящая и уравновешенная из моих тёток, провела самый безумный в истории Блэков ритуал. Ничего не понимаю! Зато понимаю, что Поттер опасен!

– Нарси, дорогая, мы вернулись к тому, с чего начали, – спокойно сказал отец. – Кем бы ни был Поттер, Драко пойдёт за ним. У меня нет выбора. А у тебя?

***

Блэк обернулся человеком без предупреждения – вот он вильнул хвостом и потянулся, а вот уже взмахнул рукой, зачаровывая дверь, неторопливо расстегнул ошейник и снял намордник. В человеческом обличье Блэк оказался высоченным, и Гарри испуганно замер. Вот ка-ак придушат сейчас одного доверчивого героя, и Хорёк обзаведётся персональным призраком – таким нудным и противным, что сама Плакса Миртл обзавидуется.

– Что ты, – сказал Блэк. – Не бойся.

Говорил он, будто лаял – коротко, хрипло, отрывисто.

– Я не боюсь, – соврал Гарри и снова подтянул _Грань_ поближе. В комнате тотчас же стало прохладнее.

– Не бойся, – повторил Блэк и устало привалился к стене. – Убери… _это_. Холодно.

– Ладно, – нехотя согласился Гарри и мысленно утешил себя тем, что за последнее время наловчился призывать Изнанку едва ли не быстрее, чем Хорёк свой бешеный «Нимбус». Однако без заёмного хладнокровия стало неуютно: мигом вспотели ладони, во рту пересохло, и по спине побежали противные мурашки.

– Хочешь, я сам сдамся? – Блэк по-собачьи склонил голову набок, и Гарри покраснел.

– Я просто не знаю, что с вами делать! – с обидой выкрикнул он. – Что?! У меня голова скоро лопнет от… От всего! Ещё и вы теперь… – он снова запнулся, подбирая слово, которое никак не подбиралось: – Такой!

– Меня надо выслушать, – спокойно ответил Блэк и недовольно шевельнул ноздрями. – И сунуть в ванну. Последнее не обязательно, но хотелось бы.

– П-пожалуйста, – растерялся Гарри. – Полотенца свежие. Ужин в номер?

Блэк как-то так приподнял брови, что бестолковый некромант Поттер сразу понял: трапеза самого разыскиваемого преступника Британии в общем зале «Дырявого котла» закончится бойней. Не будет Блэк никому сдаваться, что бы он там не говорил. Не будет, и всё тут: считайте трупы.

Гарри в ответ гневно фыркнул и потряс особый колокольчик – трактирщик Том предвидел ситуации, когда герой проголодается, но не захочет общаться с прочими посетителями. Вода за перегородкой шумела вовсю, когда Том постучал в дверь.

– Ужин, Гарри! – крикнул он и спросил сочувственно, протягивая корзину со едой: – Умучили? Ничего, что не поднос? Я тоже сегодня замаялся, уронил бы на лестнице. Закроюсь раньше – не день, а светопреставление!

– Всё хорошо, спасибо, – поблагодарил Гарри и принял увесистую корзину.

– Где оглоед-то твой? – Том внимательно оглядел комнату. – Неужто в окошко сиганул?

– В ванной, – ответил Гарри и мстительно прибавил: – Еле затолкал!

– Зелье от блох не забыл купить?

– И от глистов, – заверил Гарри и закрыл наконец дверь.

Блэк плескался долго; за это время сами собой успели придуматься четыре сценария собственного убийства, один другого кровавее и неприглядней. Однако обошлось. Отмытый до скрипа Блэк в смешном старомодном белье (рубаха с длинными рукавами и просторные штаны с завязочками на щиколотках) лишь коротко ругнулся, обнаружив в корзине один комплект приборов и фунта два костей.

– Ненавижу трансфигурацию, – сообщил он и щелчком превратил пару салфеток в вилку с ножом.

– А так и не скажешь, – отозвался Гарри; зависть в голосе он даже не попытался скрыть.

– Еле-еле на полчаса, – пожал плечами Блэк.

Ужинали молча, причём от сладкого и молока Блэк, усмехнувшись, отказался, а потом отправил в ванную самого Гарри:  
– Спать пора.

– Вы же сказали, вас надо выслушать!

– Вот и уснёшь под сказку. Двигай!

Гарри решил послушаться, врубил горячую воду на полную и с четверть часа млел под струями кипятка. Заодно слегка успокоился – горячий душ на полный желудок нагонял сонливость. Блэк жестом загнал его в постель, укрыл одеялом и сел в изножье кровати, заставив Гарри вспомнить первую ночь в Хогвартсе и Динки с его уговорами поспать.

– Расклад хуже некуда, – без предисловий начал Блэк, и сонное оцепенение слетело с Гарри в один миг. – Всем-то ты нужен, крестник, как герой, и никому – сам по себе. Разве что дружку твоему, проныре, но он сам ещё сопляк. Это понятно?

– Давно, – угрюмо отозвался Гарри и подсунул под спину вторую подушку: разговор обещал быть долгим.

– Не знаю, кого ты числишь в друзьях, но до конца не доверяй никому. Мелкий некрос – ценный пленник. Ты живуч и неприхотлив, и на короткой цепи в сыром подвале протянешь лет десять.

– Даже больше! – зло огрызнулся Гарри.

– Вряд ли, – покачал головой Блэк. – Обсидиановый осколок, зачарованный на твоей же крови, забивается где-то на полпальца в подвздошье, и всё. Будешь полутрупом под чарами вроде Империо. Книжица с рецептом лежит в Запретной секции библиотеки Хога – для доступа нужна лишь записка от декана.

Ответ на дурацкий вопрос: «Зачем вы меня пугаете?» – Гарри уже знал от Сметвика. Затем, чтобы испугался. Поэтому он решил смолчать, но всё-таки не утерпел:  
– Зачем… так?

– Постоянный доступ к Изнанке, – объяснил Блэк. – Такой подвальчик – мечта любого мудака. Сил прибывает в разы. Душа, правда, корёжится в хлам, но мудаки это дело за цену даже не считают.

– Ой! – Гарри съёжился и натянул одеяло повыше; пожалуй, василиск напугал его меньше.

– Да, – кивнул Блэк. – Упаси тебя Годрик поверить, что кто-то предпочтёт честный союз. Когда некросы при мозгах и силе, они ребята несговорчивые и очень себе на уме. Подвал надёжнее и намного дешевле.

Чёртов Блэк соврал – под такую сказку не уснул бы даже пьяный тролль. Пропавшие под горячей водой мурашки вернулись с подкреплением, и Гарри снова затрясло.

– Поплачь, – сказал Блэк, но Гарри на подначку не купился, лишь сцепил зубы, крепко зажмурился и помотал головой. – Поплачь, заори, меня стукни, тарелку разбей. Я серьёзно. Это отвлекает.

– От чего? – невольно всхлипнул Гарри.

– От убийств. В той же Запретной секции куча воспоминаний об истеричных неженках с глазами на мокром месте, которые внезапно оказывались некромантами. Самые первые их жертвы – всегда с перепугу или от нервов.

– Драко рассказывал, что бывали и весёлые, – упрямо возразил Гарри и вместо слёз – как же хотелось зареветь! – принялся дышать «по науке».

– Случались и весельчаки, – покладисто кивнул Блэк. – Рыцарь Смерти, Кимбол Изувер и Кристоф Душегуб. Они и жили подольше, как всякие жизнерадостные люди. Хочешь так же?

– Нет! – содрогнулся Гарри и всё-таки заревел.

– Так, я кретин, – проворчал Блэк и вздохнул. – Сейчас сам расплачусь.

Он внезапно сел ближе, перетащил Гарри к себе на колени и крепко обнял. Вырываться Гарри даже не пытался: сначала стало страшно, а потом заметил, что держал его Блэк чересчур бережно, будто младенца баюкал. Когда слёзы иссякли, Блэк сразу же его отпустил и пересел на прежнее место.

– Дальше? Готов?

«Ни к чему я не готов, особенно к подвалу! Достали вы все!» – хотелось крикнуть Гарри, но праздновать труса перед человеком, сумевшим бежать из Азкабана, было стыдно, и он просто кивнул.

– В том, что Джеймса и Лили убили, виноват я, – глухо сказал Блэк. – Я хотел уйти следом за ними, но опять облажался. Смерть тех несчастных маглов тоже на моей совести.

Гарри не нашёлся, что сказать, лишь молча похлопал глазами. Ему очень хотелось укрыться одеялом с головой и чтобы вместо истощённого, рано поседевшего мужчины в комнате снова очутился громадный чёрный пёс.

– Я не молю о прощении, – продолжил Блэк, – потому что не заслужил его. Но позволь мне остаться рядом. Тебе нужна защита, а твой пройдоха в одиночку может не сдюжить.

– Я… Мне… – желание залезть под одеяло только усилилось. Новый «охранник» вообще понимает, что резюме у него никудышное? Поттеры, маглы… Следующим погибшим подзащитным стать не хотелось. – Драко не один. У меня есть ещё друзья, честно.

– Верю, – склонил голову Блэк. – Но друзья на то и друзья, чтобы их беречь. Меня – не нужно.

– И Драко не нужно, что ли?! – от возмущения Гарри даже трусить перестал.

– Вот уж кто не станет беречься, так это он, – пожал плечами Блэк. – Да ты сам сегодня видел.

– Если честно, я не очень представляю, как вы сможете остаться рядом, – сказал Гарри. – Вы, простите, беглый заключённый, и вас, ещё раз простите, никто не планирует брать живым.

Блэк усмехнулся, и сразу стало ясно, что никто живым даваться и не собирается. Ещё стало понятно, от кого Хорёк унаследовал талант корчить рожи. Р-родственнички, дракклы их дери!

– Всё равно не понимаю, – упрямо буркнул Гарри и жестом дражайшего декана скрестил руки на груди.

– Это да или нет? – вскинул брови Блэк.

– А если нет?

– Куда ты денешься.

– Зачем тогда спрашивать?!

– Теперь уж и сам не пойму, – заговорщицки подмигнул Блэк и тут же нахмурился: – Сейчас я объясню, отчего твои дела мне кажутся неважными. Потом мы подумаем, что с этим делать.

– Вот уже тринадцать лет всё плохо! – отрезал Гарри. – До утра терпит. Для начала я хотел бы услышать, как именно погибли Поттеры.

Блэк горько улыбнулся:  
– Я раз триста пытался представить этот наш разговор. Всякий раз не знал, с чего начать.

– С начала, – буркнул Гарри.

– Знать бы, где оно, – Блэк помолчал, а потом коротко выдохнул: – Чтобы сразу было понятно – я любил твоего отца. Не красней, не взаимно. Я познакомился с Джеймсом на первом курсе в Хогвартс-экспрессе, и с тех пор мы не разлучались дольше, чем на пару дней. На летних каникулах часами на четвереньках торчали перед каминами. Моя маменька тихо бесилась – Джейми даже не замечал чар на камине с нашей стороны. Вскоре мы сдружились ещё с двумя парнями – с Ремусом Люпином и Питером Петтигрю. Наша четвёрка… – он на мгновение прикрыл глаза и резко тряхнул головой.

Затем подобрался и принялся говорить коротко и деловито, как будто диктовал запись для Прытко пишущего пера. Только факты, ничего больше – словно не о близких людях рассказывал, а новости в телестудии излагал. О части событий, касавшихся пророчества и участия родителей в Ордене Феникса, Гарри уже знал. Прочее же стало для него откровением, да таким, что даже от сухого безэмоционального рассказа хотелось реветь в голос.

***

Джейми стал заглядываться на Лили ещё на пятом курсе и к шестому увяз накрепко, но Сириус – беспечный, безмозглый, самонадеянный болван! – исхитрился прозевать очевидные для всех прочих признаки. Его слепота объяснялась просто: коль Джеймс охотно отвечал на его объятия и не избегал поцелуев, следовательно, был согласен и на всё остальное. Сириус, избалованный сопляк, даже не сомневался, что Джейми станет его возлюбленным, и успел в мыслях своих обзавестись тайным гнёздышком на двоих в каком-нибудь живописном местечке.

В одурманенную первой любовью голову не смогла пробраться ни одна здравая мысль – даже самая очевидная.

Сириус забыл, что человеку с его происхождением и талантами от века ничего не полагалось даром. Проклятые таланты стоили дорого, и судьба-удача с необдуманной щедростью разом выгребла отведённый на Сириуса запас подчистую, а потом удручённо развела руками: «Дальше сам, мой умный, красивый, одарённый и богатый Блэк-из-Блэков».

В стылой могильной тиши Азкабана Сириусу много раз мерещилось, как эта красавица с тысячью лиц, хохоча, плюхалась на неудобный стул за конторкой в небесном Гринготтсе и принималась раздавать собственноручно отчеканенные галлеоны, сикли и кнаты по одной ей ведомой росписи. Кто-то из её клиентов подставлял кошель под звенящий поток, кто-то довольствовался столбиками разномастных монет, а кто-то гонял по ладони мелочь. Замечательный же Сириус неприкаянно маялся в углу. Он сам по себе стоил огромной кучи чистого золота и теперь не мог выклянчить даже медяк – баланс сведён, счёт закрыт.

Иногда в зыбких видениях возникал призрачный Джейми, обнимал за плечи и втолковывал, что истинный гриффиндорец всегда немножко транжира, но должен и может всего добиваться сам или рука об руку с друзьями. «Это как в квиддиче, – смеялся призрак. – Ловим снитч, но считаем-то очки. Всегда, в любой ситуации нужно постараться набить и удержать разницу в сто шестьдесят. Я лучший охотник Гриффиндора, я знаю, что говорю. Упорство надёжней удачи. Просто бей по квофлу, Сири!»

Жаль, что совет запоздал. Или не жаль: Сириус подозревал, что тот самовлюблённый дурак, каким он был до рождения крестника, всё равно не смог бы этот совет оценить.

Оглушённый новостями – «Она согласилась на свидание! Согласилась! Ох, Сири, я так счастлив!» – Сириус принялся гоняться за увёртливым снитчем, и близко не будучи ловцом ни по проворству, ни по везению.

Он забыл себя в безуспешных попытках удержать, остановить и образумить, но разве можно было удержать потомственного Странника, душой чуявшего любой удачный путь, в том числе и путь к сердцу любимой девушки? Очень скоро Джеймс и Лили стали неразлучны, а Сириус мрачнел день ото дня, отмахивался от утешений Питера и Ремуса и порой опускался до откровенного хамства.

Однако Джеймс не был бы Джеймсом, не вызвав Сириуса на серьёзный разговор. «Я сейчас не шучу, Сири, – жёстко сказал он. – Ты мой лучший друг, и я не хочу тебя терять, но выбора на самом деле нет. Я люблю её больше жизни и никому не позволю встать между нами. Ясно?» В ответ Сириус лишь молча кивнул и с тех пор очень редко открывал рот не по делу.

Молча он принял Лили в их компанию и молча влепил Экспульсо по вконец охреневшему Мальсиберу, вздумавшему говорить гадости о любимой Джейми. Он промолчал в ответ на гневную истерику любезной маменьки – «Мальсиберы искони наши союзники, а ты… Ты посмел! Из-за какой-то грязнокровки!» – и лишь досадливо цокнул, узнав, что поганца таки вылечили и даже шрамы на морде свели.

Он спокойно выслушал от бледного до синевы отца, номинального патриарха семейства, потерянного и запинающегося чуть не на каждом слове, старинную формулу отречения семейства от негодного отпрыска и пожал плечами, едва мазнув взглядом по опалённым нитям родового гобелена: «Прощайте». Маменькин любимчик Регулус что-то плаксиво выкрикнул ему в спину, но за шумом зелёного пламени Сириус его не услышал.

Он молча вздыхал, слушая жизнерадостную скороговорку сумасброда дядюшки Альфарда: «Она и меня выгнала, Сири! Якобы за бесконечные дуэли и тягу к мотовству, мой мальчик! Сначала открыла счёт с кучей галлеонов и подарила домишко в какой-то глуши, а потом ославила перед роднёй и выгнала! Но я-то не дурак и понимаю, что под старость лет угодил тебе в няньки! Ты рад?»

Сириус был рад – гостеприимство Дореи и Карлуса было искренним и щедрым, но всё же «приданое» Альфарда пришлось очень вовремя, как раз на пороге совершеннолетия. Взрослому парню было бы стыдно одалживаться у Поттеров, те и без того были незаслуженно к нему добры.

Погиб дядюшка спустя год, так же нелепо, как и жил до того – в очередной дуэли, которые оказались вовсе не бесконечными. Виновник его гибели, тупой дикарь, отчего-то полагал, будто изгнанные из рода Блэки перестают быть Блэками, и жестоко просчитался. Судя по полудохлому виду и рваным движениям, негодяй отхватил по проклятию от каждой из разъярённых ведьм семейства, так что Сириусу осталось лишь добить эту гнилую развалину и молча выслушать от пышущей гневом Дореи: «Куда полез?! Пусть бы помучился!»

Побледневший Джеймс замахал руками на мать и кинулся обнимать Сириуса и уверять, что праведная месть вовсе не убийство, пусть он, Сириус, не думает, будто друзья от него отвернутся, и даже Лили со временем поймёт… Что там собиралась понимать малахольная чистоплюйка Лили, когда и так всё понятно, Сириус не вникал. Он тихо млел в родных объятиях, которых чересчур долго был лишён, и лишь виновато моргнул на горький вздох Дореи: «Мальчики мои! Что ж вы…»

Молчал Сириус и во время памятного скандала, когда Джеймс в ответ на предложение познакомиться с невестой, присмотренной родителями, объявил о тайной помолвке с Лили. Сначала не мог ничего сказать, потому что известие оказалось неожиданным и для него самого, а потом понял, что бесполезно. Джеймс по-прежнему не считал выбор между рыжей Эванс и прочими людьми выбором, а смотреть, как родные люди ссорятся… Ну уж нет!

– Ритуалы! – хрипло рявкнул он, и Поттеры, за последние годы привыкшие к его угрюмому молчанию, изумлённо на него воззрились. – Сколько нужно ритуалов, чтобы ваша невеста понесла от Джеймса?

– Что за ерунда? – возмутился Карлус. – Джейми – здоровый и крепкий…

– Я тоже здоровый и крепкий, – перебил его Сириус. – Поздоровее и покрепче многих. Гомункул только, а так – красавец. Джеймс тоже. Ну, попроще немного. Без разницы, на ком мы женимся. Всё равно сочинять нам младенцев будут в лаборатории.

Дорея виновато опустила глаза, нервно прикурила сигариллу и от души затянулась.

– Милая? – растерянно обронил Карлус.

– А как ты хотел? – резко взмахнула рукой Дорея. – За всё нужно платить, а задушить тёмный дар – дорогое удовольствие! Дракклова прорва понадобится ритуалов на светлого внука, и не все я смогу вытянуть. Придётся звать кого-то из сестёр. А Лили твоя не выдержит и одного! – прикрикнула она на сына. – Ты же убьёшь девчонку, балбес! Купи ей дом, надари подарков, любитесь сутками! Жениться-то зачем?

– Лили не станет, – потерянно прошептал Джеймс. – Нипочём не станет… Но как же так, мама? Я ведь светлый маг!

– И что? – недокуренная сигарилла упокоилась в чашке с чаем. – Родись ты сам собой, был бы тёмным. Погубишь свою девочку, одумайся!

– Ты должен рассказать ей правду, – на Карлуса было страшно смотреть, и Сириус малодушно уставился в пол. – Должен, сын! Должен! Милая, а вдруг обойдётся?

– Нет, – устало выдохнула Дорея. – Я лично исключений не видела. Все чудеса с младенцами за последние сто лет – это гонорары моей семье. Да ты и сам не поскупился, милый.

– А эта девочка? Лили? Мы по-прежнему богаты!

– Говорю же, она не годится.

– Тогда усыновим! – Джейми вскочил со стула и стиснул кулаки.

– Не решай за неё, остолоп, – Дорея взяла ещё одну сигариллу. – Приёмыш – дело серьёзное, не по вашим щенячьим силам. Поживите пока так, присмотритесь друг к другу.

– Нет! – Джейми метнулся к камину и исчез в ревущем пламени.

– Что же делать? – растерянно спросил Карлус.

– Отменять смотрины, что ещё? – вздохнула Дорея. – Сири, останься сегодня у нас. Пожалуйста. Что бы эти Ромео с Джульеттой ни решили, быть тебе нашей сиделкой. Умеешь отмерять капли?

– Умею, – слабо улыбнулся Сириус. – Но виски вернее, мадам.

– И то правда, сынок. Надеешься, поссорятся?

– Надеюсь, мэм. Но вряд ли.

Джейми и Лили не поссорились, надеяться и впрямь было глупо. При знакомстве влюблённых со старшими Поттерами Сириус не присутствовал. Счёл неподобающим. Да и просто побоялся, что сорвётся. Например, в слезах упадёт перед Джейми на колени или сотворит ещё что-нибудь такое же отчаянно дурацкое и навсегда потеряет возможность остаться рядом.

Эванс понравилась будущей родне. Поттеры, как всякие умные люди, по необходимости умели отбросить предвзятость, а Лили смогла преподнести свои магловские странности в самом выгодном свете. По военному времени тянуть со свадьбой не стали, и некоторое время спустя Сириус молча приладил бутоньерку на лацкан сюртука Джейми и хлопнул того по плечу: удачи, мол.

Джеймс вздохнул, встревоженно посмотрел в зеркало и спросил у отражения Сириуса за своим плечом:  
– Как думаешь, я смогу сделать её счастливой?

«Уже сделал», – хотелось сказать Сириусу, но сил разомкнуть губы не было, и он просто кивнул.

А через три дня после свадьбы Джеймс Поттер впервые в жизни серьёзно разругался со своими родителями.

***

– Твой отец умел крутить финты лишь на метле, – впервые за весь рассказ позволил себе улыбнуться Сириус. – Во всём же остальном он был кристально честен и не умел отступать.

Ему ужасно хотелось прижать перепуганного крестника к груди и пообещать, что всё наладится. Гарри и без его исповеди приходилось тяжко. Мерлин великий, да Сириус впервые его увидел не за чтением или игрой, а рыдавшим на плече у толстого магла! С тех пор хороших вестей не прибавилось, зато дурные толпились в очередь. Но обещать невозможное даже в виде простого утешения Сириус зарёкся давно, а потому он на миг зажмурился, набираясь решимости говорить дальше.

– Честность до дури, храбрость до безумия, – сиплым от слёз голосом сказал Гарри. – Гипертрофия, есть такое слово. Неестественный, мать его, отбор.

– Гарри, – осторожно окликнул его Сириус: кажется, не за горами истерика, а некромант в истерике – это…

– Я спокоен, не бойтесь, – пробормотал крестник, с силой провёл руками по лицу, и Сириус едва не присвистнул: зарёванные глаза, покрасневший нос и искусанные губы мгновенно приняли обычный вид. – Итак, мой отец не умел отступать. А вы? Вы умеете? Знакомые мне боевики умеют и отступать, и делать вид, что отступают, и много ещё чего интересного.

Сириус подумал и медленно кивнул:  
– Умею. Я тоже боевик. Один из лучших.

– Как Нотт?

– Лучше.

– Так вы сильнее?! – из мелкого умника крестник внезапно превратился в самого обычного мальчишку. У него даже глаза загорелись тем особенным азартом, с каким Джейми три часа кряду мог толковать о преимуществах новых «Чистомётов».

Сириус криво усмехнулся и медленно вытянул вперёд левую руку. Рука была костлявой, обтянутой сухой, желтоватой кожей, а ещё заметно дрожала, сволочь.

Гарри посмотрел, закусил губу и сник.

– Простите. Я не подумал.

– Я подлее, малыш. Раза в два. Мне в голову не придёт выйти на Нотта лоб в лоб.

– А на Малфоя? На старшего, в смысле?

Сириус с досадой фыркнул, вспомнив, как опозорил его утром наглый сопляк Люциуса, и покачал головой:  
– Представь своего проныру взрослым, добавь смазливую рожу и вычти из его души всё хорошее. Получится Люциус Абраксас Малфой. У наших его отчего-то полагали идиотом, а на мои возражения…

Сириус скривился и помотал головой: идиотов, на самом деле, хватало с обеих сторон.

– Давай я всё-таки покаюсь, а потом мы будем думать, как жить дальше. Хорошо?

– Когда я смогу разговаривать с мёртвыми? – ответил вопросом крестник, а поражённый Сириус заткнулся, прикидывая, что такой разговор и впрямь будет честнее и полезнее всех его покаянных речей.

– Поди угадай, – растерянно пожал он плечами. – Судя по щитам над магловским домом, ещё до совершеннолетия. Возможно.

– Тогда я лучше сам всё узнаю, – упрямо поджал губы Гарри. – Потом. От них. Мёртвые не лгут.

– Логично, – пробормотал всё ещё ошеломлённый Сириус. – Мне сейчас заавадиться или попозже, когда ты дорастёшь до беседы?

Крестник покраснел и наградил Сириуса обиженно-негодующим взглядом.

– Ладно, – нехотя согласился он. – Только опять без подробностей, а то тошно уже. Честно, не хочу ничего знать, и мне даже не стыдно.

– Понимаю, – Сириус плавно, чтобы не напугать, прилёг, опершись на локоть. – Слушай. Джеймс разругался с родителями вовсе не из-за женитьбы на твоей матери. Это всё война. Сразу после свадьбы Джейми и Лили вступили в Орден Феникса. Твой дед счёл этот поступок незрелым. Он полагал, что разумнее было бы переждать «смятение умов» – так он это называл.

– Ничего себе смятение, – Гарри поёжился и натянул одеяло почти до самых глаз. – Том, здешний хозяин, говорил, что людей запросто убивали на улицах. У мадам Малкин муж так погиб. Ни за что.

– Вот именно, – кивнул Сириус. – Твои мама и папа считали, что убийцам нужно дать отпор и защитить тех, кто сам этого сделать не может.

– А дед так не считал?

– Дед считал, что войну нужно вести в верхах – в Палате Лордов и Визенгамоте. Твердил, что молодые подобны монстрам: практически непобедимы, но беспомощны без поводырей.

– А вы?

– Такое дело, крестник. Мне было всё равно. Я выжил бы в любом мире. Я просто пошёл за Джеймсом, вот и всё.

Гарри скривился так, будто кто-то больно ущипнул его за задницу, и молча завозился под одеялом, сворачиваясь калачиком.

– Они мирились и снова ссорились, потому что на улицах становилось всё опаснее, а наверху вообще творилось драккл знает что, – сухо продолжил Сириус. – Поттеры очень любили друг друга, понимаешь? Именно поэтому ссоры были такими страшными. Родные как никто умеют сделать тебе больно из самых лучших побуждений.

– Отлично, – буркнул Гарри; вид у него стал совсем смурной.

Сириус не удержался от громкого вздоха. Он вдруг подумал, что воспитание детей – это немыслимая морока. Героически сдохнуть было бы куда проще, а теперь остаток жизни придётся рассказывать, объяснять, увещевать и предостерегать без малейшей надежды не на благодарность даже, а на простое понимание. Но ведь придётся, поскольку чья-то очередная гибель, пускай и самая возвышенно-героическая, только прибавит мальчишке хлопот.

«Пройдоха с вампирским имечком! – внезапно вспомнил он. – Вот кто умеет ненавязчиво заботиться о величайшей беде нашего мира! Бери пример, Сири, и хватит ныть. Прошлая жизнь закончилась. Началась новая. Взрослая. Ты отвечаешь за Гарри. Не оплошай хотя бы здесь».

***

Наверное, у нормальных людей прозрения случаются правильно – в подходящем месте и в нужное время. Например, в тиши библиотеки: уютно потрескивают горящие поленья в камине, поблескивают золотым тиснением корешков тысячи мудрых книг, а ты такой сидишь, озарённый, и задумчиво пьёшь какао, осознавая, что миру никогда не стать прежним.

Или, например, на поле боя, когда бесчисленные рати опустили клинки, обагрённые кровью, и разом уставились на тебя – на твои сияющие доспехи, неземной свет над головой и ошарашенную рож… э-э-э… вдохновенный лик: «Внемлите же, братья, я узрел Истину!» Ага, а толпа «братьев» голосом папаши Флинта в ответ: «Бля, раньше не мог?! Уже ввязались, дракклы тебя дери!»

Он подавил истерический смешок и решительно изгнал из воображения воинство, возмущённое внеплановым озарением. Увы, человечество традиционно недолюбливало дурных вестников, и ни одна книжка не порадовала усердного книгочея Драко Малфоя жизнеописанием сытого и обласканного людской признательностью пророка. Из стройных рядов потерпевших за излишнюю честность выбивалась одна лишь мадам Трелони, и Драко решил вдохновляться её примером. Кто знает, может быть, херес – это просто вкусно.

«Надо! – подбодрил сам себя Драко. Он остался один-одинёшенек в свой самый трудный час – внутренние смутьяны Блэк и Малфой с перепугу попрятались и не откликались даже на самые отчаянные призывы. – Надо, потому что по-другому нечестно!»

Он открыл намертво зажмуренные глаза, заставил разжаться пальцы, стиснутые на древке метлы, и прислушался.

Мама шуршала пергаментами и что-то неразборчиво бормотала себе под нос. Судя по интонации, что-то считала, а не проклинала недавних собеседников. Однако настроение у неё было неважным – лорд Нотт был выпровожен вместе со всеми: «Ступай, мне нужно подумать. Сегодня не жди, дело долгое». Драко снова зажмурился и утешил себя тем, что избавит маму от лишних расчётов, а Магнуса Нотта – от одиночества.

«Давай, вперёд!» – скомандовал он сам себе, отдернул штору и спрыгнул с подоконника.

– Мерлин! – охнула мама, опуская нацеленную на него палочку. – Ты что творишь, негодник?! Я чуть не…

– Я вас подслушивал, – перебил её Драко. – Мам, а что за третий обряд?

Мама медленно поднялась с кресла и гневно сощурилась.

– Я вот сейчас напишу леди Флинт, – грозно сказала она, – и узнаю всё-таки, как именно следует вымачивать розги! Твой отец окончательно тебя избаловал! Решено! Розги и Дурмштранг!

– Не поможет, – помотал головой Драко. – Ни то, ни другое. Ма, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

– Говори!

– Ты это… Лучше сядь.

– Сынок?

– Понимаешь, я тут внезапно понял, что мы с папой действительно как-то… Ну-у, если бы дело касалось чего-нибудь, что можно исправить… Тетрадки Лорда, например, или дикаря…

– Что?! – мама не села, мама рухнула в кресло, а Драко снова вцепился в метлу и прикинул, что добраться до окна ему не светит – Ступефай куда быстрее.

– Я решил, – сказал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно и рассудительно, – что некоторые вещи держать от тебя в тайне неправильно.

Мама сжала губы в нитку, глаза её горели гневом.

Драко прикинул, что ни одно вступление к этой речи не будет удачным, и решил обойтись без предисловий:  
– Я разговаривал сегодня с Сириусом Блэком. Он ничего вроде, не сумасшедший.

Драко казалось, что он ко всему был готов, кроме Авады в упор, но растерялся, когда мама вдруг вскочила, накинулась на него и затормошила, ощупывая:  
– Ты цел?! Он ничего тебе не сделал? Драко, сынок, посмотри на меня! Как ты ушёл? Почему не сказал? Драко, не молчи!

– Я не молчу! – обиделся он. – Ма, всё в порядке! Ма, перестань! Не надо меня целовать, я уже взрослый! – он сердито утёр щёки и продолжил: – Нормальный он, седой только и тощий. Блэк за Гарри беспокоился, а я просто рядом случился.

Мама снова уселась и закрыла лицо ладонями; руки у неё ходили ходуном.

– Гарри, – сказала она глухо. – Случился рядом. Дурмштранг. Нет, Ильверморни. Я буду ужасно скучать, но переживу.

– Уагаду, – буркнул Драко и опустился на колени рядом; маму стало жаль, и он малодушно прикинул, не хватит ли на сегодня откровений.

– Махотокоро дальше, – всхлипнула она, не отнимая от лица ладоней. – Сыночек…

– Ма, – он легонько погладил её по плечу, – не поможет. Понимаешь, тут такое дело… Может, ты и сама догадалась бы, но… Мам, ты только не волнуйся, но Гарри Поттер – некромант.


	13. Глава 12

_«К чёрту режим, уснуть всё равно не смогу, будь оно всё проклято, и откуда ты взялся на мою голову»,_ – Прытко пишущее перо деловито зашуршало, торопясь записать путаные мысли своего хозяина. Гарри взглянул на пергамент, поморщился, остановил перо и несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул. Настроение не улучшилось, но перо перестало нетерпеливо дрожать и плавно опустилось строчкой ниже.

 _«Блин, и шоколад закончился»,_ – следующая незапланированная запись заставила Гарри поднять глаза к потолку, невидимому в фиолетовом свете Люмоса, и беззвучно выругаться.

Огромный чёрный пёс, свернувшийся на лежанке у окна, дёрнул ухом, но глаза не открыл. Спать на кровати в человеческом облике Блэк отказался наотрез: «Грим намного выносливее и лучше восстанавливается. Бродягой я сумел удрать из тюрьмы и доплыть до берега, а человеком точно сдох бы».

Гарри припомнил свои ощущения, когда гладил пса, сравнил со стылым сквозняком, идущим от человека, и согласно вздохнул. По-хорошему, Блэка стоило запереть на пару месяцев в Мунго, да только ведь не согласится, упрямец.

 _«Бродяга. Прикольно, ему идёт»,_ – нахальное перо снова вышло из-под контроля, и Гарри обречённо махнул рукой. Всё равно дневник неправильный, и читать его никто не будет. Он потыкал подушку кулаком, взбивая её, улёгся на спину и закинул руки за голову. Потом подумал и подвесил в воздух ещё пару фиолетовых огоньков.

_«Теперь осталось вообразить, будто я в собственной высокой-превысокой башне, что стоит в запретном-презапретном лесу. В камине полыхает жаркое пламя, а по дощатому полу радостно скачет чудовищная книженция. Как я не замечал, придурок, что она панически боится грима и всякий раз прячется от него?»_

Гарри чертыхнулся, перелез на край широченной кровати и свесил голову вниз; фиолетовые светлячки покорно устремились следом.

– Эй, ты где там? – прошептал он. – Иди сюда!

Раздавшееся в ответ «клац-клац» было до того жалобным, что Гарри стало стыдно.

– Иди-иди, не бойся!

Под кроватью зашуршало, и в неверном фиолетовом свете показалась книга. Гарри, чуть не сверзившись на пол, цапнул её за чешуйчатый корешок, втащил на кровать и расчихался: книжка была вся в пыли.

– Грязнуля! – попенял ей Гарри. – Завтра купим тебе специальную метёлку. Надеюсь, ты её не растерзаешь.

Книга по-собачьи отряхнулась и шустро забралась под одеяло; теперь её шипы легонько царапали бок.

_«Так, на чём я… Ага! Запретный лес, башня, камин, кресло, эта книжка, обычные книжки, коробка шоколада – не забыть запастись! – и никаких волнений. Ну разве только Малфой будет маяться бездельем и от скуки начнёт задирать окрестную нелюдь и нежить»._

Гарри представил оборотней, со всех лап удирающих от пакостливого Хоря, и захихикал. Такая жизнь в Запретном лесу была бы классной, вот только Буклю жаль: далековато ей придётся летать за пирожными.

Грим, не открывая глаз, шумно вздохнул и почесался. Гарри в ответ скорчил рожу и решительно изгнал из головы дурацкие мечтания. «Есть только лес! – сурово выговорил он сам себе. – Нет там никакой башни, нет камина и нет дров к нему, уймись! Нора между корней какого-нибудь дуба и смерть от голода или переохлаждения – вот что тебя ждёт, если не перестанешь тупить и не займёшься делами!»

Перо снова задрожало над куском пергамента и быстро написало:  
 _«Выводы наскоро, чтобы уложить их в голове. Во-первых, Макгонагалл не врала. Мой отец действительно был похож на табличку из Зала наград. Супермен, как он есть – добрый, смелый и честный, заступник слабых и обиженных. Как галлеон – простой, блестящий и всем нравился. Однако компания у него подобралась ещё страннее моей – тёмный маг, ненавидевший тёмную магию, оборотень, не желавший быть оборотнем, и обычный парень, которому, если я правильно понял, его заурядность натирала во всех местах. Вот этот последний и сдал моих родителей Лорду._

_«Они все на это покупались, – страшно скалился Блэк. – Волдеморт обещал им силу, обещал открыть Тьму, обещал дать всё и сразу»._

_Само собой, я вспомнил Квиррелла._

_Всё и сразу, ага._

_Всё и сразу»._

Гарри сунул руку под одеяло и погладил книгу. Та заёрзала, заскрежетала, подставляясь под ласку, и попыталась влезть ему на живот. Гарри ойкнул, придержал её за какой-то из шипов и дождался, пока книженция угомонится.

_«Предателя зовут Питер Петтигрю, и он не погиб дюжину лет назад, а где-то скрывается. Блэк хочет его найти. Так и сказал – найти и посмотреть в глаза. Чую, гляделки закончатся нехорошо. Но напрямую в планировании убийства Блэк не сознался, а на моё робкое предложение предъявить Петтигрю закону и тем самым заработать оправдание только рассмеялся. Чистокровные – психи все поголовно, и что с этим делать, я не представляю._

_Во-вторых, дед вовсе не собирался от меня отказываться. На самом деле он готовил побег всей семьи в Америку, а Блэка взял в сообщники. Тамошняя магическая община по европейским меркам очень странная, но за пределами городов затеряться в Америке легко – земля огромная и почти неисследованная. Живи себе где-нибудь в глуши да время от времени показывайся в министерстве. Американцы принципиально не лезут в чужие дела, хоть целый выводок некросов воспитывай._

_Джеймса и Лили дед в свои планы посвящать не торопился, опасался Дамблдора с его талантами. Однако вскоре после моего первого дня рождения, когда «скандал» в семье был в самом разгаре, дед погиб. Кто его убил и зачем, так и осталось неизвестным. Тела тоже не нашли, а факт смерти пришлось устанавливать кровным обрядом. После дедовой гибели на тот свет засобиралась и бескомпромиссная бабка Дорея. Она соорудила какой-то таинственный обряд на мою защиту, надорвалась и вскоре последовала за мужем._

_Я, разумеется, спросил, почему она отправилась за Грань, а не в Америку, как собиралась, и Блэк опять засмеялся:  
– Ты родился здесь. Ты нужен Ей здесь. Она тебя не отпустит. Мы поздно узнали, что у некромантов с дальними путешествиями не задалось. Предназначение, понимаешь?_

_Блин, не понимаю и не хочу понимать!_

_Ладно, с этим не к Блэку._

_С этим я сам разберусь._

_Когда же я упомянул о сейфе и дедовом письме, Блэк только плечами пожал и предположил, что это включился один из многочисленных запасных планов или ложных следов. Мол, если задаться целью, то я за свою жизнь наверняка прочитаю ещё с десяток подобных писем, но писались они не для меня, а для излишне любопытных._

_– Тот гоблин – жулик, и ему что-то от тебя нужно, – сказал он, кривясь. – Он обязан был отдать конверт владельцу ключа, то есть профессору Дамблдору._

_– А дарственная на дом и чудесный кошель? – спросил я, глупо хлопая глазами. – Тоже Дамблдору?_

_– Отчего бы ещё разок не подарить тебе то, что уже подарено? – ответил Блэк. – Кошель же… Не знаю, что там были за резоны – Карлус и мне не всё говорил. Моим делом было присматривать за Джейми, чтобы тот сгоряча не наделал глупостей._

_– И как? – не удержался от вопроса я. Вообще-то я имел в виду отца, но Блэк принял вопрос на свой счёт._

_– Облажался, – глухо ответил он, и вечер воспоминаний закончился.»_

Гарри поморщился, потёр лоб и посмотрел на Бродягу. Тот лежал неподвижно, но было понятно, что он тоже не спит. Гарри откинул одеяло, потрепал по обложке встревоженно зашуршавшую книгу и босиком пошлёпал к окну. Бродяга поднял голову и вопросительно склонил её набок.

– Не обижайтесь, мистер Блэк, – тихо сказал Гарри, уселся Бродяге под бок и, не удержавшись, запустил пальцы в мягкую шерсть на загривке. – Я вовсе не такой… дубовый. Просто я совсем их не помню. Обрывки какие-то, хотя, наверное, даже это я выдумал. Папе… В смысле, дяде Вернону пришлось сказать неправду магловским властям, и на той стороне Лили и Джеймса до сих пор считают пропавшими без вести. И я так думал. Сначала ждал, когда они за мной вернутся. Очень ждал! Очень-очень! У меня даже календарик был специальный, только я его стал прятать, потому что ма… Тётя заплакала, когда его увидела. А потом… – Гарри вдруг понял, что сам вот-вот снова разревётся, и крепко зажмурился.

– Поплачь, – шепнул Блэк ему на ухо; Гарри опять прозевал превращение пса в человека. – Отпусти.

Сдержаться не получилось, и Гарри разрыдался. Ему было стыдно за истерику, но успокоиться не получалось. Когда слёзы иссякли, Блэк легко подхватил его на руки, донёс до кровати и укутал в одеяло. Книжка, успевшая шмыгнуть под подушку, угрожающе заклацала.

– Уймись, нечисть, – проворчал Блэк и осторожно погладил Гарри по голове. – Прости меня. Я не должен был тебя бросать.

– Ну, вы же не сам, – гнусаво сказал Гарри, выпростал руку и высморкался в поданную салфетку. – Вас же авроры…

– В том-то и дело, что сам, – Блэк устало вздохнул и сгорбился. – Я прилетел, когда всё уже было кончено. Из развалин тебя вытащил Хагрид. Лицо у тебя было залито кровью, и в первую секунду мне показалось… Потом ты, слава Мерлину, заплакал, и я кинулся в дом. Джейми лежал у двери, Лили – на втором этаже, рядом с твоей кроваткой. Оба были мертвы. Наверное, тогда я и сошёл с ума в первый раз.

– С ума? – всхлипнул Гарри.

– Дом был под Фиделиусом. Ставил Дамблдор, ставил по-умному – хрен вскроешь. Хранителем был Питер, а не я. Так что никакого расследования не надо, и так всё ясно. Ты знаешь, как работают чары Фиделиуса?

– Да.

– Проныра просветил? – спросил Блэк и, получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, фыркнул: – Талантливый щенок, кто бы мог подумать.

– Его зовут Драко, – недовольно шмыгнул носом Гарри. – Он умный и хороший, но я не считаю талантом швыряться заклятьями в беспомощного привязанного пса… э-э… человека.

– Я считаю, – ухмыльнулся Блэк. – Малой далеко пойдёт, если ты его не испортишь магловскими проповедями.

От возмущения Гарри забыл даже, что только что ревел как маленький.

– Испорчу! – мрачно пообещал он и нахмурился. – Обязательно испорчу!

– Не обессудь, удачи не желаю, – развёл руками Блэк и тихо рассмеялся, глядя, как Гарри с грозным сопением выпутывается из одеяла. – Успокоился? Молодец. Давай всё-таки поговорим нормально. Ведь ты не младенец. Передавать тебя с рук на руки уже не выйдет, верно?

– Может, и выйдет, – подумав, Гарри решил не бахвалиться зря. – Но я буду сопротивляться. Изо всех сил.

– Не перестарайся, – хмыкнул Блэк. – Ты размазал в пыль Неназываемого, а ведь ещё даже говорить толком не мог. Сукин сын был на редкость умён, силён и талантлив, и где он теперь?

– Да вот знать бы, – буркнул Гарри и снова потёр лоб. – Где-то шляется. Кажется, он теперь дух.

– Что? – Блэк отшатнулся, приложился затылком об столбик кровати и зашипел.

– И у него, кажется, есть хоркрукс.

– Что?! – взревел Блэк, вскакивая на ноги. – Это точно? Кто тебе сказал?

Гарри помолчал, пытаясь отговорить сам себя от рискованного во всех смыслах союза, но в голове настойчиво вертелась фраза Габриэля Неккера о библиотеке Блэков. Хлопот, конечно, прибавится в разы…

– Напрямую я ещё не спрашивал, – решился Гарри и посмотрел Блэку в глаза: – Только честно! Это вы предали моего отца?

– Нет, – мотнул головой Блэк. – Не предавал. Чем велишь, тем и поклянусь. Но я не уберёг его, и моя вина умрёт лишь со мной.

Гарри облегчённо вздохнул, вынул волшебный кошель Карлуса Поттера и, пошарив там, достал потёртый конверт.

– Это письмо Дамблдора. Оно лежало в корзине вместе со мной.

– В какой корзине?

– Той ночью её поставили на крыльцо Дурслей.

– Погоди, – Блэк стиснул пальцы на конверте, не торопясь его открывать. – Хагрид сказал, что с твоими родными всё улажено и они согласны тебя принять! Он ни в какую не соглашался отдать тебя мне, мы даже поспорили! И я, дурак, в конце концов с ним согласился! Отдал ему свой мотоцикл и отправился на поиски Петтигрю.

– Мотоцикл?

– Магловский. Однажды я по случаю купил мотоцикл и зачаровал его на полёты. Ты был ранен, да и не полезны маленьким детям ни аппарация, ни порт-ключи. Хотел, чтобы Хагрид доставил тебя как можно аккуратнее. Он мужик добрый, но временами бестолковый.

– Читайте, – Гарри подумал и закутался в одеяло: ночь обещала быть долгой. – Потом будем рассказывать друг другу истории. Вы – про родителей, Петтигрю и Азкабан, а я – про Дамблдора, Слизерин, Изнанку и Лорда.

– Не против, – Блэк развернул конверт и зажёг Люмос нормального цвета. – Только всё-таки зови меня на «ты» и по имени, крестник. Не откажешь в такой малости?

– Хорошо, Сириус, – улыбнулся Гарри.

– Бродягой тоже можно. Тебе – можно.

***

Пару лет назад (да, кажется, это случилось перед прибытием в Хогвартс великого героя Гарри Поттера) Аргус Филч, пекущийся об авторитете преподавателей Хогвартса куда больше них самих, настоял на «облагораживании» учительской. Три дня домовики под неусыпным надзором миссис Норрис реставрировали старинные стенные панели тёмного дерева и росписи на сводчатых потолках, отмывали высокие стрельчатые окна и расставляли новую, тёмного же дерева мебель.

Прочие профессора не оценили стараний Филча, а мадам Спраут и вовсе схватилась за сердце: «Аргус, что за склеп?!» – а потом от души обругала жёсткие кресла с высокими прямыми спинками. По мнению же Северуса, получилось весьма достойно – в самый раз, чтобы пугать провинившихся школяров. В обставленном с мрачной торжественностью зале у нерадивых студентов голоса сами собой делались тише, взгляды – покорнее, а вина – осознанней. «Инквизиторская обстановочка», по меткому выражению близнецов Уизли, на некоторое время впечатлила даже их самих.

В благодарность Северус исправно снабжал Филча, нимало не удивлённого людской неблагодарностью, зельями от ревматизма и не жалел времени, чтобы внимательно выслушать старческое ворчание: «Нынче в моде весёлость, мистер Снейп. Шуточки да озорство. А какие могут быть шуточки в серьёзных делах, скажите на милость? Здесь магии обучают, здесь зубоскальство неуместно».

Увы, неизменной обстановка учительской оставалась недолго. В абсурдном стремлении к «уюту» преподаватели заменили подсвечники, письменные приборы и кресла на собственные – потёртые и разномастные, увешали строгие тёмные панели колдографиями пухлощёких младших родичей, сплошь заставили старинную мраморную полку камина идиотскими «сувенирами» и осквернили готические окна-бойницы легкомысленными шторами.

Северус на своём рабочем месте ничего менять не стал, лишь водрузил на стол антикварный канделябр в виде клубка змей с оскаленными пастями, перекрасил ближайшие шторы в тёмно-багровый да в простенок повесил увеличенную копию старинной гравюры, изображавшей полёт фестралов.

«Миленько, – дрогнувшим голосом похвалила его тогда мадам Помфри. – Пары вязанок хвороста в углу только не хватает, а так хоть в «Ведьмополитен» колдографию отправляй. В колонку изысканных интерьеров».

Гилдерой Локхарт, помнится, учительскую тоже невзлюбил с первого же визита: «Мрачно, холодно, отвратительные кресла и ни единого зеркала! Ужас!» Северус припомнил, как сердито ёрзало на жёстком сиденье без обивки его златокудрое наваждение, и невольно улыбнулся.

– Север, спрячь немедленно свою похабную ухмылочку! – тут же осадила его мадам Спраут и шумно плюхнулась в своё кресло; столы у них располагались по соседству. – Даже знать не хочу, о чём ты думаешь!

– О работе, – с самым серьёзным видом заверил её Северус, и Помона немедленно захихикала.

– Кстати, место преподавателя по ЗОТИ до сих пор свободно, – отсмеявшись, сказала она и махнула палочкой, сотворяя «заглушку». – Надеюсь, ты не проклял эту должность окончательно? Мол, чтобы только Пятикратный, и никто больше!

– Ни за что! – нахмурился Северус. – Он же чудом уцелел в этой дурацкой битве! Нет уж, в Хог я его не пущу!

Мадам Спраут горько вздохнула и небрежно швырнула свою шляпу на подоконник.

– Кажется, так я и помру, не порыдав на твоей свадьбе, – проворчала она. – Что там твоё кучерявое счастье поделывает? Память вернуло, нет?

– Полностью, – снова не удержался от улыбки Северус. – Целители велели ближайшие полгода вести размеренный образ жизни, избегать волнений и принимать укрепляющие зелья. Новую книгу начал.

– Как задурить голову лучшему зельевару Британии?

– Что-то приключенческое. Для детей, – неопределённо пожал плечами Северус и тоже вздохнул. Он ничего не понимал в беллетристике, но устраиваемые Гилом чтения черновиков завершались совершенно не по-детски. Втайне Северус стал опасаться даже, что скоро у него будет вставать на любую декламацию.

– А ты что делаешь? – продолжала допытываться мадам Спраут. – Помогаешь своему золотцу письма от поклонниц разбирать?

– Всё ещё пишу монографию по «жидким заклятиям», – послушно доложил Северус. – Закончил новую программу для старших курсов. Если пойдёт, то можно попробовать сделать на её основе толковый учебник. Издал две статьи. Одну, для души, – по взрывающим зельям. Другую, об оптимальной толщине котлов, – для денег. Варю всякую ерунду на заказ, пару раз выбирался в Косой. Всё, пожалуй. А как провели каникулы вы?

– В теплице, знамо дело, – хохотнула мадам Спраут и с намёком подвигала бровями. – Наша синяя красавица растёт не хуже, чем в Запретном лесу.

– Моя помощь нужна?

– Пока нет. Треть расходов мы, считай, уже отбили – я продала листья из первой партии Малпепперу. Видел бы ты его рожу, когда он заглянул в мешок!

– Не рановато? Кустикам всего-то год с небольшим.

– Поучи меня листья обрывать! Я эту партию, Север, всё одно на черенки пущу. Вот увидишь, примутся все до единого! – Помона гордо воздела указательный палец. – Я ещё потягаюсь с Николасом Лонгботтомом, покойся он в мире, в размножении черенкованием!

Северус собрал всю силу воли, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос и удержать на лице выражение почтительного внимания, но Помона всё равно подозрительно прищурилась:  
– Чего это ты развеселился? Ах ты, бесстыдник! Ты же понял, негодный мальчишка, что я имела в виду!

– Понял, – покаялся Снейп и обновил заглушающие чары, потому что декан Флитвик уже утомился изображать безразличие и явственно навострил уши. – Мадам, я целиком в вашем распоряжении. Очень рассчитываю, честно сказать, на эти доходы.

– Что, Пятикратный хнычет под витринами ювелирных лавок? – Помона погрозила Флитвику кулаком и приветственно кивнула мадам Вектор, важно вплывшей в учительскую. – Роскоши требует?

– Нет, – мотнул головой Снейп и счастливо выдохнул: – Ничего не требует. Верите, впервые в жизни от меня ничего не требуется! Лишь я сам, каков есть.

– Ага-ага, – буркнула мадам Спраут и подпёрла щёку рукой. – Каков ты есть, мы с Поппи знаем. Да и Альбус не дурак – видит больше, чем ты думаешь. Раскрой глаза, Север, множество людей хорошо к тебе относится. Даже Деррек этот твой, хамло бесстыжее. Жаль, что ты их в расчёт не берёшь, – она вздохнула и безо всякого перехода спросила: – Про Блэка читал?

Северус нахмурился. В то несчастное утро он чуть с ума не сошёл. Два раза, не веря собственным глазам, перечитал статью в «Пророке», подорвался из-за стола и аппарировал прямо с крыльца дома. Напугал Гила, придурок.

***

На Тисовой улице в Литтл Уингинге было пусто и тихо. Магловский домишко под номером четыре отличался от соседних только тем, что машина на въезде была совсем новенькой. Северус поспешно трансфигурировал мантию в летний плащ и направился было к домику, как его остановило тихое: «Не советую!»

Он стремительно обернулся и полюбовался чужой палочкой, уткнутой ему в грудь.

– Доброе утро, господин декан! – поприветствовал его смутно знакомый тип, плечистый и коренастый. Палочку тип держал боевым хватом. – Прогуливаетесь?

– Чему обязан? – сухо поинтересовался Снейп. Прирезать типа Сектумсемпрой было делом плёвым, но пороть горячку Северус остерёгся и оказался прав.

– Здесь вообще-то засада, – снисходительно поведал тип и убрал палочку. Просто-таки напрашивался на показательную трёпку, идиот! – Наш герой жив-здоров, а дело под личным контролем министра. Так что ступайте, господин декан. Погуляйте где-нибудь в другом месте.

– Вы аврор? Представьтесь!

– Джон Долиш, к вашим услугам, – издевательски ухмыльнулся тип и тут же сурово сдвинул брови. – Или скучаете по однокашнику, сэр? Учились вместе, вместе воевали, так?

В ответ Снейп скривил губы в холодной усмешке:  
– Здесь проживает один из моих учеников. Мальчику грозит опасность, и я обязан принять меры. Будет лучше, если я переправлю его…

– Будет лучше, мистер Снейп, если вы отсюда уберетесь, – перебил его Долиш. – Все нужные меры приняты. В случае неподчинения буду вынужден препроводить вас в ближайшее отделение аврората, – он с вызовом посмотрел Северусу в глаза и веско добавил: – На допрос. Для выяснения.

– Отлично! – желчно процедил Снейп. – Одной докукой меньше. Прощайте, мистер Долиш.

Он плавно отступил на несколько шагов и снова аппарировал – на сей раз в Хогвартс. Прогулка от границы школьных щитов до замка слегка прочистила мозги, и Северус вместо директорского кабинета направился в кабинет Макгонагалл.

– Слышали? – без предисловий обратился он к Минерве.

Та в ответ подавленно кивнула и зачем-то поменяла местами чернильницу и пресс-папье.

– Что решили делать?

– Профессор Дамблдор отбыл в министерство, – тихо ответила Минерва. – У дома Гарри дежурят авроры. Великие Основатели, как же он смог бежать? Говорила я Амелии, что эти беседы до добра не доведут.

– Какие ещё беседы? – сдвинул брови Северус. – Амелия – это не мадам ли Боунс, заместитель министра? Беседы с кем? С Блэком? Час от часу не легче!

В ответ Макгонагалл только вздохнула:  
– Блэк бежал сразу же после инспекторского визита министра Фаджа. Боюсь, Гарри в серьёзной опасности.

– Так переселите его в спальню Слизерина! Что за цирк с засадами и аврорами?

– Материнская защита Лили…

– Ничто по сравнению с кровной магией Блэков!

Макгонагалл сняла очки, поморгала покрасневшими глазами и поведала печальную историю о том, как крепко невзлюбило министерство профессора Дамблдора за мудрость, честность и принципиальность.

– Мне-то что делать? – озлился Северус. – Вы же знаете, я под клятвой! В министерство устроиться, что ли?

– Было бы неплохо, – вздохнула Макгонагалл, – но вряд ли ты сумеешь. Северус, не сердись. Если будут новости, я непременно тебе напишу.

Новости последовали незамедлительно. Поттер сбежал из дому, устроив при этом невообразимый переполох. Для этого герою понадобилось всего лишь посмотреть по телевизору магловские новости и прокатиться на «Ночном рыцаре», но скандал в верхах, разразившийся в результате, знатоки уверенно причислили к историческим.

– Большего бедлама я не припомню со дня избрания Нобби Лича министром! – у взбудораженного Дедалуса Дингла едва дым из ушей не валил, словно тот принял ударную дозу Бодроперцового. Причём гипотетическим зельем его, кажется, ещё мазнули под хвостом: Дингл ёрзал, подпрыгивал и размахивал идиотским фиолетовым цилиндром. – Министр и Отдел тайн, Хмелкирк и её «няньки», Скримджер со своими хамлюгами, Нотт и его обмудки, целители эти – прости, Годрик! – траханые, Сметвик и Шафик… Да кто там только не отметился! Даже какая-то торговая то ли гильдия, то ли лига! Короче, драккл его знает, что оно такое и откуда вылупилось, но оно у нас есть! И главная дамочка из этой лиги… – Дингл, забывшись, нахлобучил цилиндр на опушенную седыми кудряшками плешь и восхищённо крякнул: – Огонь-дамочка! Словами она сыплет для дамы непригожими, но ведь огонь! И шляпка красивая. С маргаритками.

– Остынь, маргаритка, – процедила старуха Лонгботтом, стискивая пальцы на обшарпанных подлокотниках. – Помереть от удара в чужой гостиной – это пошло. И что Поттер?

– Пошло – это в чужой спальне, – возразил Дингл и со вздохом снял цилиндр. – Я там вот уж лет сорок не бывал, так что помру достойно, не волнуйся. Поттер? Нормально всё с Поттером. Болтают, будто запросто гуляет по Косому, лакомится мороженым и подбирает бродячих собак. Жаль, Альбус запретил туда соваться. Поглядеть бы хоть одним глазком!

– На собак? – удивился Эльфиас Дож.

– На Поттера, дружище. Давно мальца не видел. Года два, наверное.

Северус явился на очередные посиделки Ордена Феникса в надежде застать Дамблдора и поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз. Однако встреча с директором не состоялась: посреди гостиной особняка Лонгботтомов в яркой вспышке объявился Фоукс, сбросил на стол обгоревший по краям кусок пергамента, недовольно курлыкнул и тотчас пропал.

– Альбус задерживается в министерстве, – объявила Августа, щелчком пальцев отправила послание в камин и в упор уставилась на Снейпа: – Можно не ждать.

Северус вальяжно откинулся на спинку обшарпанного кресла и постарался сделать вид, что собрания траханого Ордена – наилучший способ проводить вечера.

– Хочу быть в курсе новостей, – безмятежно сообщил он и перевёл взгляд на Дингла: – Почему же профессор Дамблдор запретил нам появляться в Косом?

Дингл и Дож наперебой кинулись объяснять гениальный план директора, который заключался в «независимом наблюдении» и «концентрации сил». Слава Салазару, Альбус здраво оценивал боеспособность остатков Ордена и, кажется, решил облегчить себе жизнь, нейтрализуя особо резвых подчинённых. Сам же он, по всей вероятности, прибегнул к излюбленной тактике сталкивания лбами всех со всеми. Пока старичьё хвасталось, как ловко ими выполняются указания предводителя, Северус мысленно желал Дамблдору удачи. В кои-то времена тот не сооружал интриги сам, а ломал чужие – самое достойное занятие для Светлого лорда.

Особенно радовало, что Снейп тоже был исключен из числа действующих бойцов Ордена – от Альбуса он даже коротенькой записки не получил. Из этого Северус сделал закономерный вывод, что Нотт не оплошал и сумел перекрыть Косой переулок наглухо – так, что даже Шизоглаз не нашёл, к чему придраться. Попутно лорд наверняка сторговался со Скримджером, потому что слухов о драках между аврорами и бывшими Пожирателями не появилось. В общем, беспокоиться о судьбе Поттера не стоило. Каким бы Блэк ни был психом, выйти победителем в схватке с лучшими боевиками Британии ему не светило.

И всё устроилось бы замечательно, не одолей Гила внеплановый приступ героизма. Гилдерой очень не вовремя вспомнил, что он кавалер ордена Мерлина и почетный член какой-то лиги с пафосным названием, немедленно воспылал идеей защитить «маленького храброго Гарри» и озадачил своего портного срочным заказом: перешить «василисковый» халат в дуэльную мантию. Северус заработал мозоль на языке, отговаривая Гила от самоубийственного мероприятия, но переубедить не смог. Не прошло и часа после чудесного преображения больничного халата, как оба спасителя Поттера, добровольный и подневольный, уже стояли у одного из входов в Косой. Естественно, аппарация не прошла незамеченной, и они были остановлены.

– Пароль, – скучным голосом сказал неприметный тип в незапоминающемся наряде.

– Какой ещё пароль? – возмутился Гил и принял картинную позу. – Мы идём охранять Гарри Поттера!

– Угу, – буркнул тип. – Понятненько. Привет, профессор!

– Добрый день, – сухо отозвался Северус, тщательно скрывая досаду. Только с его проклятым везением можно было сходу напороться на самого Причарда! Кажется, Нотт знал о Блэке что-то такое, чего не знал Снейп: чтобы запрячь малефика постоять часовым, даже Тёмному лорду потребовать бы веские основания.

– Ты тоже в охрану? – Причард сунул руку за обшлаг мантии и достал металлическое зеркальце на ручке. – Погоди, сейчас Квинта позову.

– Зачем?

– Масть к масти, – непонятно отозвался Причард и без перехода спросил: – Как там мой? На глаза не лезет? Смирный?

– Всё в порядке, – кивнул Снейп. – Тихий, спокойный.

– Чересчур, я бы сказал, – встрял Гилдерой. – Юноша апатичен и абсолютно безынициативен! Так нельзя!

– Ага, – всё так же скучливо отозвался Причард. – Вот и Квинт. Разбирайтесь с ним, – он кивнул и бесшумно аппарировал прямо с того места, где стоял.

– Хам! – отшатнулся Гилдерой.

– Профессор! – обрадованно взревел дубина Флинт и полез обниматься. Не со Снейпом, естественно. От души потискав растерявшегося Гила, он наконец обратил внимание на Северуса: – О, здорово! За каким хреном в наши ебеня?

– Спасать Поттера, – недовольно ответил Северус и попытался оттеснить Гила за спину. – Однако вижу, что нам не рады. Так что позволь откланяться.

– Почему же не рады? – осклабился Флинт в жутковатой ухмылке. – Очень даже! Ты, Ворон, постой тут тихонечко, а мы с профессором чутка поговорим.

Через четверть часа Северус был готов убивать. Он-то потратил на горячие во всех смыслах уговоры больше суток, а придурок Флинт обошёлся парой фальшивых комплиментов и просьбой дать пресловутый «второй шанс».

– Вы меня, мистер Локхарт, в том проклятом подземелье собою закрыли! – проникновенно пробасил Квинтус и прижал огромную пятерню к сердцу. – Век буду помнить! И Марк вам кланяется, благодарит за науку! Уж вы-то от моего дурака столько неудобств претерпели, а ни словом не попеняли! Спасибо вам сердечное!

– Да что вы! – залился румянцем Гилдерой, самым наглым образом становясь ещё красивее, а Северус стиснул зубы и возмечтал залить Косой переулок доксицидом по крышу Гринготтса. – Я ведь учитель, мне положено защищать своих учеников и их родителей! Это мой долг! Марк – хороший мальчик, хоть наука ему не слишком дается.

– Все бы так свои долги понимали! Я прямо ужас как огорчился, профессор, когда старый хрен Дамблдор не взял вас на следующий год.

– Директор Дамблдор в своём праве, – неодобрительно покачал головой Гилдерой. – Надеюсь, нового преподавателя не коснётся проклятие этой должности. Я-то смог противостоять козням Неназываемого…

– Вот! – Флинт поднял толстый, будто вырубленный из камня палец. – Сразу вы сообразили, профессор! Неназываемый! В нём-то, проклятом, и дело. Вот послушайте. Мы с дурна ума Метку приняли, а противиться ей никак не получалось. Поганая штука, прямо душу вынимает из человека. Вон, у аманта своего спросите, вам он не соврёт. Ну и натворили мы тогда делов, чего уж. Я не к тому, что, мол, не виноваты. Виноваты кругом – башкой надо было думать, куда и зачем суешься. Верно, Ворон?

– Заткнись! – прошипел взбешённый Снейп.

– Переживает, – лицемерно вздохнул гнусный тролль. – Сколько лет прошло, а вина осталась. Дети у нас растут, профессор. Очень нам надо заслужить прощение. С василиском вот чуть-чуть помогли. Блэка теперь ловим. Мы ж всё для героя Поттера сделаем! Однако ежели вы, профессор, сами Блэком займётесь, то нам и дела никакого не останется! Позвольте нам самим с ним разобраться!

Гилдерой задумался, а Северус снова намертво сцепил зубы. Вывести подлеца Флинта на чистую воду означало позволить Гилу ввязаться в поимку Блэка и, что ещё хуже, позволить вновь очутиться в эпицентре урагана по имени Поттер. Молчать же было больно, но возможно, и Северус молчал.

Молчал, осознавая, что сделает всё мыслимое и немыслимое, лишь бы уберечь своё золотое наваждение. Не для себя даже сберечь, а просто так: чтобы писал книжки и радовался письмам поклонниц, чтобы часами вертелся перед зеркалом и носил яркие мантии, чтобы с важным видом изрекал милейшую чушь и снисходительно принимал всеобщее восхищение. Чтобы жил и был счастлив.

– Я понимаю, – сказал наконец Гилдерой. – Понимаю вас, мистер Флинт. Северус говорил мне, что охрана Гарри хорошо организована, а теперь я и сам вижу – вы подошли к делу очень серьёзно. Что ж, пожалуй, не стану вам мешать. Но обещайте мне одну вещь!

– Да хоть луну с неба, профессор!

– Нет уж, пусть остаётся на месте, – Гил лукаво улыбнулся и погрозил пальцем. – Обещайте, что если будет трудно, непременно позовёте меня на помощь!

– Так ясен же хрен! – ликующим басом заорал Флинт, раскорячился в нелепом поклоне, сцапал Гила за руку и смачно её чмокнул.

– Не понимаю, – раздался за спиной тихий задумчивый голос.

Северус вздрогнул и стремительно обернулся. Неизвестно откуда появившийся Нотт с откровенной жалостью посмотрел на Снейпа и небрежным кивком указал на Гила:  
– Всего лишь пёстрый болван. После Малфоя-то. Как, Ворон?!

– Для кого-то и я – всего лишь носатый урод, – смиряя бешенство, сказал Снейп. – Но это неправда.

Он подошёл к Гилу, крепко обхватил того за талию и аппарировал.

***

– Север, хватит мечтать!

Северус очнулся от воспоминаний и недоумевающе посмотрел на мадам Спраут.

– Фините Инкантатем! – Помона развеяла «заглушку». – Так и быть, Филиус, мы над тобой сжалимся. Я объясняю нашему молодому коллеге, что время мечтаний закончилось и начались суровые преподавательские будни.

– Отчего же суровые? – напоказ изумился Флитвик.

– Оттого, что спать по пять часов в сутки – это невыносимо! Я подумываю установить в дортуарах колодки. Аргус, друг мой, есть ли в ваших запасах колодки?

– Только кандалы, мадам, – проскрипел Филч. Как всегда на собраниях в учительской, он скромно устроился у самой двери, а в разговор вступал, лишь отвечая на вопросы.

– Годрик-заступник, а кандалы-то откуда? – устало поинтересовалась Макгонагалл.

– Со старых времён, мадам, – насупился Филч. – Уж тогда понимали толк во вразумлении отроков.

– А теперь отроки растут как попало, невразумлённые, – усмехнулась Помона. – Непорядок!

– Воистину, мадам, – с достоинством отозвался Филч.

– Хватит разговоров о телесных наказаниях! В Хогвартсе их нет и никогда не будет! – Макгонагалл поджала губы.

– Угу, а махать швабрами и чистить котлы без магии – это наказание духовное, – с самым глубокомысленным видом изрёк Флитвик.

– Филиус!

– Молчу-молчу, – оценив нервозность Минервы, Флитвик тут же пошёл на попятную. – Мы ждём Альбуса, дорогая?

– Он задержится. Однако начать собрание могу и я. Внимание, уважаемые коллеги! – Макгонагалл поднялась со своего кресла и обвела преподавателей суровым взором. – До прибытия студентов осталось чуть больше недели, а у нас ничего не готово!

Северус в ответ поморщился и демонстративно уставился в свиток с длиннющим списком оборудования, приобретённого для школьной лаборатории: новый глава попечительского совета слегка двинулся на идее обставить Малфоя в щедрости. Естественно, сдерживать его благородные порывы никто из профессоров не стал.

– Ты о чём это? – поинтересовалась мадам Хуч и любовно огладила новёхонький чемодан с набором мячей для квиддича. – Мётлы для младших курсов вчера доставили. Выходит, всё готово. Можно учиться!

– Чему? – насмешливо фыркнула профессор Синистра. – Как разбить себе голову бладжером или как спустить годовое жалованье на палку и связку прутьев?

– Как разбить голову бладжером не себе, – Хуч хищно прищурила жёлтые глазищи; Синистра высокомерно задрала нос, но проявила благоразумие и нарываться не стала.

– Минни, не отрастёт у тебя борода, не пыжься, – не удержалась от шпильки мадам Спраут. – Скажи нормально, о чём позабыли, да и разойдёмся.

– А у тебя никаких идей?

– Ни распроединой! Но можем сляпать ещё одни гигантские шахматы, если тебе неймётся!

– Мир, дамы, мир! – вмешался Флитвик. – Помона, твои силки – и не маленькие! – там тоже были. Минерва, ты всегда начинаешь издалека и с некоей претензией, а оттого у людей горячих и нетерпеливых…

– Берегущих своё и чужое время! – рявкнула Помона.

– Не припомню случаев, чтобы время экономила ругань, – невозмутимо парировал Флитвик и продолжил: – Итак, мы что-то упустили. Прошу вас, профессор Макгонагалл, вам слово.

– С июля вход в Косой переулок был закрыт для посещений по известным всем причинам, – сухо сказала Макгонагалл.

– Если вы сейчас позовёте нас ловить Блэка, то я отказываюсь! – занервничала мадам Вектор. – Напоминаю всем гриффиндорцам, что это дело аврората! С меня же хватило и василиска!

Северус презрительно скривился – ишь, монстроборец выискался!

– Ну-у, коль не расторгла контракт со школой, то не хватило, – хмыкнула Хуч, заметила укоризненный взгляд Флитвика и примирительно вскинула руки.

– К сожалению, побег преступника совпал с рассылкой писем школьникам, – Макгонагалл повысила голос, и Трелони, бормотавшая какую-то невнятицу над разложенным пасьянсом, испуганно замерла. – Вчера Косой открыли, но в этом году у нас двадцать три маглорождённых первокурсника! За оставшуюся неделю я просто не успею сопроводить всех за покупками!

– Тоже проблема! Распределим между деканами, и вся недолга! Двадцать три на четыре… – Помона нахмурилась, вперила озадаченный взгляд в стену и беззвучно зашевелила губами.

– Не мучайся, дорогая, – улыбнулся Флитвик в усы. – На троих по шесть человек и одному везунчику достанутся пятеро. Бросим жребий?

– Это очень много, – серьёзно сказала мадам Хуч. – Не получится уделить время каждому. Готова оказать помощь, коллеги.

– Я тоже могу помочь, – застенчиво предложила мадам Бербидж, новый профессор магловедения. – Мне не впервой общаться с маглами.

– Очень хорошо, – с облегчением выдохнула Макгонагалл и наконец уселась. – Дня в три-четыре должны уложиться. Благодарю вас. Я сейчас для каждого составлю списки подопечных.

Пока Макгонагалл писала, Помона многозначительно ткнула Северуса локтем и глазами указала на пустующее кресло директора.

– Тоже Блэка ловит?

– Вероятно, – пожал плечами Северус. – Надеюсь, поймает до начала учебного года.

– А если нет?

– Тогда василиск покажется нам игривой зверюшкой.

– Почему?

– Статут об Убежище имеет оборотную сторону, – Флитвик передвинул свой стул на высоких ножках за стол Северуса. – Угроза покушения на мистера Поттера тотчас становится исключительно проблемой Хогвартса. Пять часов сна станут для тебя несбыточной мечтой, дорогая.

– Да ладно! Хогвартс – это Убежище! Никто не смеет воевать на его территории! Даже Блэк!

– А что ему терять? Он и без того клятвопреступник. К тому же, боюсь, что скоро наш Статут будет храниться там же, где и кандалы детских размеров – в кладовой у Аргуса.

Мадам Спраут хотела что-то ответить, но не успела: в камине взметнулось зелёное пламя, и в учительской появился Дамблдор.

Директор имел вид утомлённый и даже слегка рассерженный, однако поприветствовал коллег с обычным радушием, выдал парочку своих малопонятных простому смертному шуточек и официально представил мадам Бербидж в качестве профессора магловедения.

– Увы, у нас имеется ещё две открытых вакансии, – сказал Дамблдор со вздохом и наколдовал себе воды. – Сильванус рвётся в отставку, и отказать я не могу – состояние его здоровья требует неусыпного наблюдения колдомедиков. Ну и наша знаменитая проклятая должность, полагаю, всё ещё проклята. За всё лето никто из заслуживающих доверия кандидатов не проявил никакой заинтересованности.

– Нам бы настоящего бойца! – мечтательно откликнулась мадам Хуч.

– Нам бы настоящего педагога, – проворчала Макгонагалл.

– ЗОТИ вести не буду! – решительно заявил Флитвик.

– Ничего не понимаю в колдозоологии! – ещё решительнее сказала Помона. – Предлагаю убрать из программы оба бесполезных предмета и не морочить нам головы!

– Головы морочатся вовсе не ваши, – Дамблдор неторопливо огладил бороду и отпил из стакана. – Я просто предупредил, что знакомиться с новыми профессорами вы будете уже в учебном году. Просьбы, предложения? Тогда предлагаю закончить собрание. Деканов попрошу остаться: нужно решить ещё несколько вопросов.

Северус насторожился. Собрания усечённым составом не были редкостью, более того, Альбус откровенно предпочитал иметь дело лишь с деканами. Однако Снейпа с новыми силами одолели дурные предчувствия, притихшие после посещения Косого переулка.

Дождавшись, пока прочие преподаватели покинут учительскую, Дамблдор перестал улыбаться и нервно подёргал себя за бороду.

– Плохие новости, – он нахмурился и поправил сползшие на кончик носа очки. – Отвратительные! Я до последнего надеялся, что смогу переломить ситуацию, но…

Директор покачал головой и снова произнёс заклинание Агуаменти. Деканы в тревожном молчании наблюдали, как струйка воды с тихим журчанием наполняет стакан.

– Блэк не пойман, – утолив жажду, сказал Дамблдор. – Более того, после побега его никто не видел. Все причастные сошлись во мнении, что сейчас он прячется и приходит в себя.

– Логично, – осторожно согласился Флитвик.

– Никто не знает, как долго он будет прятаться, но вот-вот наступит первый учебный день и Гарри поедет в Хогвартс.

– Поедет? – Северус хотел бы сказать это нейтральным тоном, но душевных сил сдерживать сарказм у него не осталось. – Ни один камин не работает?

– Как ты себе это представляешь? – Дамблдор опустил очки и уставился на Северуса.

– Легко! – огрызнулся Снейп. – Я много раз ходил каминами сам и видел, как это делают другие. Уж представлю как-нибудь!

Дамблдор прикрыл глаза, помассировал висок и неохотно признался:  
– Мне не хотелось бы подчёркивать особый статус Гарри. В конце концов, он обычный студент и…

– У мишени Блэка – всегда особый статус! – стальным голосом сказал Флитвик, и Северус невольно поёжился: добродушный профессор чар сам на себя стал не похож. – Альбус, что за игры? Вы хотите, чтобы Гарри погиб?

– Мерлин с тобой, Филиус, – опешил Дамблдор. – Разумеется, нет! Но…

– Полный поезд детей, – перебил его Флитвик. – Вы можете предсказать количество случайных жертв? Я – нет.

– Годрик всемогущий, – побледнела Макгонагалл. – Альбус, я тоже не пойму, чем плохи камины и как именно они повышают чей-то статус.

Дамблдор издал длинный вздох:  
– Дымолётная сеть под контролем министерства. В отделе магического транспорта вскрылись многочисленные факты… Скажем, коррупции. Нет никакой гарантии…

– Порт-ключ? Парная аппарация? Фоукс, наконец? – кажется, Флитвик всерьёз рассердился. – Альбус, выкладывайте всё начистоту! На сей раз ваши недомолвки могут встать чересчур дорого!

Дамблдор немедленно ссутулился, отыгрывая любимую роль дедули, обиженного бессердечными внуками.

– Министерство навязало нам свою охрану, – сказал он тихо. – Решение министра поддержало большинство членов Визенгамота. Я ничего не смог поделать. Ни-че-го.

– Ну и прекрасно, – обрадовалась Макгонагалл. – Авроры – замечательные люди, и в прошлом году мы не испытывали никаких неудобств, принимая их в замке. Вы уже знаете, кто назначен старшим?

– Это будут не авроры.

– «Няньки», что ли? – возмутилась Помона. – Да половина подчинённых Муфалды сами ещё дети!

– Увы, нет.

– Да кто же?! – хором выкрикнули потерявшие всякое терпение дамы.

– Дементоры, – убито сказал Дамблдор.

Флитвик неверяще вытаращился на директора, а потом произнёс несколько энергичных фраз на гоббледуке.


	14. Глава 13

Бывали дни, когда всё ладилось, а бывало и наоборот – дела шли наперекосяк, и любой ход, даже самый разумный и выверенный, превращал неважный расклад в совсем уж гадкий. Люциус Малфой за свою жизнь успел изведать всякого и теперь пребывал в твёрдом убеждении, что плохие дни – это ерунда. Гораздо страшней были дни непонятные, когда события сыпались на голову безостановочно, а он не мог сообразить, к добру или к худу они обернутся. Отцовский метод «отпусти ситуацию» работал, но при этом настолько угнетал деятельную натуру Люца, что радости от внезапного разрешения проблем он не испытывал. Лучше бы всё было плохо – выгребаться из дерьма Люциус умел как никто, и даже немного гордился этим сомнительным умением.

Нынешнее лето непонятными днями изобиловало, и временами Люц чувствовал себя последним недоумком, особенно когда видел своё отражение в серьёзных серых глазах последнего из Неккеров.

Дикарь с отвратительной кличкой и красивым именем оказался недурным компаньоном для вынужденного отдыха на природе. Он сносно стряпал, умел из пучка сорняков сделать вкуснейший травяной отвар и обладал неиссякаемым терпением – Люц, как ни старался, так и не смог по-настоящему вывести паршивца из себя. В сердцах Люциус как-то сравнил его с магловским святым Иовом, а потом вынужден был рассказывать запомнившиеся обрывки старинной сказки об идиоте, который всю жизнь только и делал, что «отпускал ситуацию».

– Бедняга, – вздохнул Аженор по окончании рассказа и задумчиво прищурился. – А меня вы зачем злите, милорд? Тоже испытываете?

– Нет! – рыкнул Люциус и поморщился. Огневиски помогало выключить голову, но расплачиваться приходилось жесточайшим похмельем – голова без боя не сдавалась. – Какой же ты малефик, если не умеешь злиться? Как ты людей будешь проклинать?

– Я умею злиться, – поразмыслив, сообщил паршивец. – Когда в этом польза есть. Вы, прошу прощения, ваша милость, хоть и выпили лишку, всё одно сильнее. Какой прок в пустой злости? 

– Салазар, за что мне это? – страдальчески изрёк Люц, рухнул в гамак и закрыл глаза: во сне голова болела поменьше. Когда он проснулся, рядом с гамаком стоял табурет, а на табурете – прикрытый салфеточкой кувшин со свежим отваром.

Наутро дикарь, не умевший злиться попусту, сунулся было с очередной порцией вопросов, но увидел, как Люц, отодвинув поднос с нетронутым завтраком, призывает бутылку виски, скривил физиономию, бесследно растворился в зарослях лещины и объявился только к ужину.

– Брезгуешь? – раздражённо поинтересовался Люциус, прекрасно зная ответ на вопрос. После нескольких недель запоя он уже и сам собой брезговал, а проклятая «отпущенная» ситуация всё никак не разрешалась.

– Я? – изумился гадёныш и пояснил с беспощадной честностью: – Опасаюсь.

– Клятва, – напомнил Люц устало; у него просто адски трещала голова.

Аженор пожал плечами:  
– Пьяный не хозяин ни себе, ни своим словам. Я похлёбку сделал, милорд. Будете?

Люциус поспешно сглотнул, подавляя накатившую тошноту.

– Заодно и проблюётесь, – невозмутимо добавил паршивец. – Давайте, ваша милость, не гробьте потроха.

– Сучёныш! – простонал Люциус и с непристойной торопливостью метнулся в ближайшие кусты.

Он всерьёз опасался, что сгорит от огневиски и дикарь закопает его тело под гамаком, но не пить не мог. Трезвым он неизбежно принялся бы думать, а это грозило… Один Мерлин знал, чем бы это грозило – даже здесь имелась проклятая неопределённость, а её Люциус не выносил и терпеть не собирался, и потому вливал в себя очередную бутылку.

Так бы всё и продолжалось, и неизвестно чем закончилось бы, не явись в тайное убежище Фенрир Грейбек, встревоженный путаными малфоевскими посланиями. По счастью, Неккер пропадал где-то в лесу, а потому не был свидетелем принудительного протрезвления «их милости» и не слышал проповеди о вреде пьянства, изложенной Сивым такими словами, от которых сгорел бы даже зачарованный пергамент.

– Люци, прекращай! – сурово велел Фенрир, выставляя на стол пыльную винную бутылку. – Вот это полезно, а виски… Твои мозги нам ещё понадобятся. Жрал сегодня хоть что-нибудь? Я так и думал. Дождёшься, павлин ты ощипанный, проклянёт тебя твой малефик! Нестояк организует или ещё чего похуже.

– Например? – вздохнул Люц, откупоривая бутылку. – Ого! Где взял?

– Например, отсушит язык. Или рожу перекроит в обыкновенную, и тогда тебе точно конец, – злорадно посулил Сивый и ухмыльнулся: – У Флинта, где ж ещё. Вынюхали мои волки один обвалившийся погребок, а там такая красота. Даже не знаю, сколько это может стоить. Я леди Линде сказал, и она велела треть забрать в награду, а про остальное помалкивать. Мол, будущей невестке в приданое даст.

– Выкуплю всё, – решил Люциус, принюхиваясь. – Божественно!

То ли волчья удача Грейбека переломила неопределённость, то ли просто время пришло, но с этого дня Люциус почуял перемены в делах. Он как мог привёл себя в порядок, торжественно извлёк из походного бювара разграфлённый пергамент и принялся думать. Следующие недели, как ни странно, стали самыми спокойными в его жизни. С утра до ночи он был занят, но никуда не торопился: писал письма, размышлял над полученными посланиями, вычерчивал по десятку таблиц за день, сопоставляя факты и рассчитывая вероятности, а в перерывах развлекался обучением Неккера латыни и основам нумерологии.

Учеником паршивец оказался талантливым и, что ещё важнее, старательным. Люциус был настолько впечатлён его успехами, что послал репетитору, подготовившему Драко в Хогвартс, письмо с просьбой найти время для ученика. Оплату Люц прозорливо пообещал удвоенную – Аженор был по-дикарски прямодушен и мог ошарашить несчастного старичка историями из своей короткой, но насыщенной жизни.

Такими, какими он время от времени расстраивал самого Люца.

– Человека? Лет в шестнадцать. Клык велел. Его тогдашний хахаль под мантикору подставился и всё равно был не жилец. Ну я и добил. Почему же не жалко? Жалко. У меня Авада потому и получилась с первого раза – смотреть на него было невозможно. Я потом блевал и ревел, пока Клыку не надоело. Да ничего такого, выпорол, и всё. В постель он позже меня взял, через полгода где-то. Нет, не заставил, я сам захотел. Потом? Бил, конечно, но намного реже и только за дело. Заботился даже, когда был не пьяный.

– Ко мне тоже «сам захотел»? – горько усмехнулся Люциус, радуясь, что в палатке не осталось ни единой бутылки виски.

– Ну да, – согласно кивнул Аженор. – Не всю же жизнь бегать. А почему арабские цифры прижились не только в арифмантике, но и в нумерологии? Римские совсем не годились, что ли? Жаль, они красивые.

– Послушай, – прервал его Люциус. – Мы и так связаны накрепко – клятвой, моим проклятием, Поттером и драккл знает, чем ещё. Поэтому если не хочешь, то не надо. Я и без постели буду о тебе заботиться, честное слово. Трезвый, пьяный – какой угодно. Ясно?

– Ясно, – снова кивнул Аженор. – Спасибо, ваша милость.

Люциус застонал, уткнул лицо в ладони и подумал, что рождественское знакомство с дикарём сделало его настоящим мастером стонов. Пожалуй, никто в Британии не стонал чаще и жалобнее Люциуса Абраксаса Малфоя.

Несмотря на паршивца и его жуткие рассказы, отдых на природе пошёл-таки Люцу на пользу, и он смог безо всякой спешки соорудить несколько годных планов по выживанию в эпоху Тринадцатого некроманта. Даже известие о походе Драко и Тео в обитель Лудо Архангела Люциуса не расстроило, а повеселило. Ребёнок у них с Нарси родился на зависть прочим – умный, храбрый и хитрый.

Однако отдых получился недолгим. Через некоторое время Сивый явился с известием о побеге Сириуса Блэка из Азкабана, и Люциус понял – вот оно.

Началось.

В тот же день Люций объявил сборы. Палатку вместе со всей утварью, припасами, аптечкой и сменой одежды он намеревался спрятать в подвале старой башни: кто знает, когда и откуда придётся удирать? Неккер такое решение одобрил, но отчего-то страшно удивился, когда Люц заставил его заучить координаты аппарации и взять порт-ключ на случай, если аппарировать будет невозможно.

– У меня есть убежище, ваша милость, – сказал он, заворожённо рассматривая порт-ключ в дешёвенькой подвеске с турмалином. – Надёжное.

– Будет два, – отмахнулся Люциус. – Если надоест жить там, переселишься сюда.

Прощаясь с Аженором, Люц без церемоний впихнул ему в руки увесистый кошель с галлеонами.

– Молчи, – велел он, не желая слушать уверения в благополучии от человека, чьи пожитки умещались в карманах кожаного плаща. – Снимешь на полгода наш прежний номер в трактире – помнишь, какой? – и купишь себе пристойную одежду. Желательно, скромную и неброскую.

– Милорд?

– Ещё ты не будешь ходить по улицам без охраны. Я уже написал Гилберту и приказал не спускать с тебя глаз. Не делай такое лицо, ты и сам знаешь, что нужно. По лесам вообще пока не будешь бродить.

– Ваша милость?

– Не суйся в леса, слышишь? Понимаю, ты скучаешь по акромантулам, а они – по тебе, но потерпи немного. К тому же наш роман ещё не закончен, некоторое время придётся встречаться.

– А как же…

– Я обещал отпустить, помню, но дай мне время. Я ничего не забыл? Ладно, о чём позабыл, потом напишу.

Люциус царственно кивнул пытавшемуся что-то сказать Неккеру и аппарировал. Наверное, с паршивцем стоило вести себя повежливее, но у Люца уже не оставалось никаких душевных сил. Он надеялся, что вдали от своего персонального проклятия обретёт былое хладнокровие и вернёт прежнюю ясность мыслям. Сейчас же стоило побеспокоиться о других вещах. Например, о грядущем скандале с любезной супругой.

Скандала не случилось. Разумеется, Люциус втайне мечтал о мирном завершении своих каникул, но всерьёз на такой подарок не рассчитывал. Однако Нарцисса сумела его удивить и порадовать. Она, подобно идеальной жене из романов, всплакнула у него на груди и пожаловалась на совершенно отбившегося от рук сына. Люциус с благодарным вздохом обнял её и стоически принял крепкий хлопок по плечу от Магнуса.

На том радость и закончилась, потому что Нарси, осушив слёзы, сказала с той самой неистовой горячностью в голосе, присущей лишь Блэкам:  
– Люци, мне нужно поговорить с ним! Я знаю, где он! Я знаю это!

– Салазар-милостивец! Цисси, нет, только не снова! – охнул побледневший Нотт, нахально выдернул Нарси из объятий супруга и привлек к себе.

Драко и Тео, бессовестно пялившиеся на эту сцену, синхронно ткнули друг друга в бока и многозначительно переглянулись.

Оказывается, Нарцисса уже пыталась пройти в дом Блэков, ею же самой закрытый после смерти леди Вальбурги, и Магнус обзавёлся парочкой седых прядей.

– Ладно, мальчишки в аббатство сорвались, – пожаловался он Люцию, – на то они и мальчишки. Но Цисси! Умная ведь, предусмотрительная! Бэддок говорил, что по три раза каждый расчёт перепроверит! И вот, пожалуйста!

– Бывает, – пожал плечами Люций, за годы брака привыкший ко всему. – Главное, жива и здорова.

– Это я виноват! – непоследовательно заявил Магнус, а в ответ на изумлённый взгляд Люциуса пояснил: – Дурацкое лето! Все бегают, я догоняю! Как будто проклял кто! Сын – в руины, любимая – к братцу, мелкий Флинт – с экзамена, Блэк – из Азкабана, Поттер – от Блэка, а ты – хрен знает куда, но с хахалем! – он прищурился и смерил Люца подозрительным взглядом. – Ты, кстати, первый начал! Признавайся, это из-за тебя все мечутся, как мантикрабами покусанные?

– Водички попей! – огрызнулся Люциус, слегка обалдевший от Ноттовой логики, – Шизоглаз приснился, что ли?

– Что нам делать, Люц? Она ведь не отступится!

Дракклов Нотт оказался пророком. Спустя несколько дней Нарси снова попыталась войти в дом Блэков, хоть Люц и Магнус едва не охрипли, отговаривая её от сумасшедшей идеи повстречаться с Сириусом. Дело произошло ночью, а наутро Люций и бедняга Магнус, серый от запоздалого ужаса, слушали рассказ Нарциссы.

– Думала, раз не впустил, сама взломаю. Ни в какую. Чего я только не пробовала, – Нарси поморщилась и посмотрела на свою левую руку, забинтованную от середины пальцев до самого локтя. – Но он там, могу поклясться. Оказывается, тётя его ждала. Интересно, просто надеялась или у неё план какой-то был?

– Сожгу, – глухо сказал Нотт. – Как только увижу – сразу сожгу.

– Согласен, – буркнул Люц, сам намеревавшийся удушить Блэка издалека и без всяких разговоров. – Нарси, о чём ты думала? Это всё равно что перед дементором распинаться! Пусть Лорд нам и не верил, но мы-то точно знаем, насколько безумен и смертоносен твой кузен.

– И что?! – вскинулась Нарцисса и с вызовом на него уставилась. – Дом его впустил! Значит, Сириус Орион Третий Блэк – глава рода! Я должна знать, что…

– Не должна! – перебил её Люциус и встал с кресла, до белых пальцев стиснув трость. – Ты давно уже не Блэк, и твой – твой! – глава рода велит тебе сидеть дома и никуда не лезть!

– Ах, так?

– Да, так!

– Погодите, – Магнус вскинул руки в примирительном жесте. – Цисси, объясни, зачем тебе Блэк. Может, мы чего-то не знаем?

Нарцисса помолчала, успокаиваясь, а затем вздохнула:  
– Можно устроить так, чтобы вы его не трогали? А я договорюсь, чтобы он не трогал ни вас, ни детей. Вы правы, он очень опасен. Имеешь во врагах Блэка – загодя копай могилы.

– И ты решила начать со своей, – покивал Люциус. – Умно, дорогая. Магнус, говори ты, а я больше не могу.

Нотт упал перед Нарси на колени, и Люций, не желая слушать всё те же доводы по третьему кругу, вышел из кабинета. У него и без жены-самоубийцы имелась куча проблем.

После каникул дела пришли в некоторый упадок, и Люциус вынужден был днями напролёт метаться между министерством, Нотт-мэнором и Лютным переулком. Он вёл переговоры и раздавал взятки, уговаривал и запугивал, вербовал союзников и мстил врагам.

Со стороны его метания казались хаотичными даже неглупому Паркинсону, но Люц твёрдо знал, что делал – уводил бизнес в Лютный. Через пару лет Драко останется без отца, и ему понадобится независимый и никем не контролируемый капитал. Содержать тёмных владык – дело затратное. Волдеморт обошёлся своим сторонникам в колоссальную сумму, а сколько может стоить настоящий некромант, Люц даже представить боялся.

Оставалось только надеяться, что мистер Поттер для начала постарается устроить себе целительскую практику, и лишь затем развяжет войну. К тому времени Драко должен будет прочно встать на ноги, обзавестись непререкаемым авторитетом в своём окружении и – помечтать-то можно? – избавиться от фамильного проклятия. Кто знает, может, какой-то из бастардов уцелеет, и род Малфоев вновь возродится, пусть и под другим именем.

Дела не оставляли времени ни на что другое, поэтому когда в почте попался контракт на уроки магии, Люциус на несколько секунд завис. Уж что-что, а школу он в Лютном открывать не собирался. Однако старомодная вычурная подпись на послании, приложенном к контракту, поставила мозги на место. Мистер Сноуоул, репетитор Драко, сдержанно благодарил лорда Малфоя за предложение работы и извещал, что новый ученик ему приглянулся.

Люциус вспомнил сухонького старичка, чопорного и церемонного, словно принц-консорт на приёме в честь иностранных послов, насмешливо фыркнул и перечитал письмо внимательнее. Как и следовало ожидать, Аженор не подвёл и сходу опробовал на репетиторе все свои кунштюки с преклонением колен, «вашими милостями» и прочими «соблаговолите». Как можно было делать подобные глупости искренне, без малейшей издёвки, Люциус не понимал, но паршивцу Неккеру это удалось – мистер Сноуоул был не на шутку растроган и хвалил «любезного юношу».

Люц снова перечитал письмо, подписал контракт, отправил его с совой, а потом решительно отодвинул груду бумаг на середину стола и призвал мантию: давненько он не бывал на свиданиях.

По договорённости Аженор каждый будний вечер проводил в трактире под охраной Хромца и его людей. По словам Гилберта, вёл себя Неккер скромно, был немногословен и всё время проводил запершись в номере. К полуночи он выходил, кивком прощался с охраной и аппарировал с заднего двора в неведомом направлении.

– Кто его знает? Молчит же, – пожал плечами Хромец в ответ на вопрос о настроении Аженора. – Тихий, но мои бойцы его опасаются, милорд. Есть что-то такое в повадках… На вид человек, а чуется как тварь. Может, ну его к дракклам? Мало ли сговорчивых мальчишек попроще?

– Поговори мне! – пригрозил Люц и медленно поднялся в номер. Он уже и сам не знал, зачем явился. «Потолкуем об учёбе и подумаем, как правильно прекратить этот дурацкий роман», – решил он и постучал в дверь.

План не удался. Всполошённый визитом Неккер то порывался бухнуться Люцу в ноги, то сбивчиво благодарил, то обещал непременно вернуть все долги. При этом он нервно теребил ворот рубахи и косился на расстеленную кровать. Вздохнув, Люц посмотрел туда же: на подушке лежал учебник грамматики в окружении исписанных вдоль и поперёк пергаментов.

– Чую, книгам я не соперник, – усмехнулся Люц и полюбовался, как паршивец краснеет. – Ты ужинал? Отлично. Тогда я в душ.

Освежившись, он вошёл в комнату, восхищённо присвистнул при виде обнажённого Аженора, упал в кровать и заснул, едва коснувшись щекой подушки. Он проспал часов семь кряду и не видел ни одного сна – настоящее счастье.

С тех пор он часто ночевал в трактире, чтобы наутро встать бодрым и вроде бы даже помолодевшим, и делал вид, что не замечает удивлённых и слегка обиженных взглядов Неккера.

В день Великой прогулки по Косому Люциус твёрдо решил устроить себе выходной. С развлечением зевак вполне справились бы жена с сыном, да и общаться с мистером Поттером Люцию не хотелось – кому охота смотреть в глаза собственной смерти?

Поэтому он с утра спустился в винный погреб, а потом устроился в библиотеке с недавно изданным романчиком о нелёгкой доле отпрыска старинного чистокровного рода. Герой романа в силу невнятно описанных обстоятельств был стеснён в средствах и вынужден – о ужас! – изыскивать источник их пополнения. Вообще-то Люц собирался подремать, время от времени вознаграждая себя глоточком вина, но невольно увлёкся чтением. Описание бедствий отпрыска завораживало: несчастный гробил своё здоровье изнурительными трудами над счётными книгами, уговаривал жестокосердных гоблинов на выдачу крупной ссуды и, не преуспев, после долгих и мучительных раздумий решился на мезальянс. В отличие от злых нелюдей, папаша невесты проникся страданиями молодого и красивого лорда. Он дал за девицей приданого втрое больше, чем собирался, осыпал будущего зятя дорогими подарками и похлопотал в Визенгамоте насчёт непыльной должности, достойной отпрыска старой крови. Люц заподозрил было, что щедрый тесть сам возжелал героя, но нет: автор романа, скрывавшийся под псевдонимом «Мадам Демонесса», оказался сторонником традиционного семейного уклада. Молодые зажили в счастье и довольстве, за счётные книги засел добрый папа, а автор в коротком, но прочувствованном эпилоге дал читателям понять, что добродетель неплохо продаётся. В смысле, недурно окупается.

Люций допил вино и решил, что прожил жизнь неправильно. Ему стоило бы жениться на ком-нибудь вроде миссис Паркинсон – нет, лучше сразу на Паркинсоне! – и посвятить освободившееся время прогулкам по магазинам модного платья. С этим замечательными мыслями он всё-таки задремал и был разбужен домовиком.

– Милорд хозяин, сэр! Леди велеть ужинать! Леди говорить – найти лорда! Будет бежать – тащить на верёвке! – домовик затрясся, всхлипнул и преданно вылупился на Люца. – Хозяин не бежать?

– Куда? – тоскливо поинтересовался Люц и покорно проследовал в столовую.

Ужин был званым и оказался поводом для разговора о Поттере. Точнее, Нарцисса желала затеять гостям скандал, а Люций терпеливо сводил её попытки на нет. В глубине души он сочувствовал Нарси – ещё год назад он сам бушевал бы не хуже. Но даже у самой глубокой пропасти имелось дно, и Люциус уже сидел там и прикидывал, как обживаться, а Нарцисса все ещё летела вниз, попусту молотя руками воздух. Просвещать супругу об их общих невесёлых делах Люц не собирался – чем больше лишних движений рядом с мистером Поттером, тем непредсказуемее и сокрушительнее ожидались последствия.

Результатами разбирательства Люц остался недоволен. Нарси сумела задать множество неудобных вопросов, и Нотт с Бэддоком поневоле принялись шевелить мозгами. Деррек же усердно прикидывался идиотом, из чего Люций заключил, что личный охранник героя – господин непростой и в любимчиках у Басти Лестрейнджа числился не зря. Какие у Деррека на самом деле сложились отношения с Гарри Поттером, Люциус не знал, а потому счёл за благо промолчать и здесь.

Известие о трёх кровных обрядах Люц выслушал с интересом, но ничуть ему не удивился. Со страстью Блэков насильно причинять добро он был знаком не понаслышке, а у Гарри в ту пору имелось целых два защитника из этого достойного рода. Люциус не думал, что эти обряды хоть как-то сказались на способностях мистера Поттера: если уж даже оборотни способны сопротивляться кровной магии, то некроманты и подавно.

Поэтому он намеренно сбивал собеседников с толку, попутно внушая им главное – Драко и Гарри стали неразлучны, а в расчетах появилась константа. «Важную встречу» он выдумал, желая как можно скорее завершить утомительное расследование, но к концу вечера понял – встреча и впрямь стала нужной.

С таким нетерпением Люциус не мчался на свидания уже очень давно: он предвкушал, как завалится в мягкую постель рядом с обнажённым, божественно сложенным юношей и безмятежно проспит до самого утра.

Увы, счастье длилось недолго. Люциус едва успел закрыть глаза, когда услышал встревоженный голос сына.

– Папа! Папа, ты меня слышишь? Папа!

Устроившийся в подушках Неккер дёрнулся, уронил книжку Люцу на спину и потащил на себя одеяло.

– Что опять? – недовольно проворчал Люций, перелёг на бок и призвал переговорное зеркальце из кармана мантии. – Добрый вечер, сынок.

– Ой! – ребёнок зажмурился. – Прости! Добрый вечер! Пап, тут у нас… В общем, кажется, я маму расстроил. Она… – Драко открыл глаза, но лишь затем, чтобы виновато похлопать ресницами. – Она плачет, пап.

– Ты же в парке был. С Теодором, – холодея от дурных предчувствий, сказал Люц. – Хотел полетать перед сном.

– Ну… Это я так…

– Что ты сказал матери?!

– Па-ап? – испугался ребёнок. Неккер тоже вздрогнул и натянул одеяло повыше.

– Драко!

– Пап, она всё равно вот-вот... Ну и... Мне почему-то показалось, что... – под пристальным взглядом Люциуса Драко нервно передёрнул плечами, насупился и перестал прятать взгляд. – Папа, давай дома поговорим! Не думаю, что это будет интересно мистеру... э-э-э... Прошу прощения, я не знаю вашего имени, – ребёнок капризно выпятил нижнюю губу, как делал только в присутствии неприятных ему посторонних.

Аженор снова дёрнулся, а потом замер и, кажется, вообще перестал дышать.

– По-хорошему, стоило бы тебя оставить с этой бедой один на один, – устало сказал Люциус; он уже понял, что вместо приятной ночи заимел очередную кучу забот. – Не маленький уже, и должен уметь держать рот на замке.

– Мама плачет, – повторил сын с отчаянием в голосе. – И я никак не могу её утешить. Папа, пожалуйста!

– Я приду камином, – проворчал Люциус и спрятал зеркало.

Неккер осторожно вдохнул, но выпутываться из одеяла не стал.

– Предполагаю, мой сын осчастливил Нарциссу признанием насчёт мистера Поттера, – сказал Люц и страдальчески потёр виски.

Аженор нахмурился и закусил нижнюю губу. Люц уже знал, что это означает: паршивцу охота высказаться, но боязно нарваться на гнев «их милости».

– Не стесняйся, – велел он и принялся надевать штаны.

– Урождённая Блэк, – помолчав ещё пару секунд, прошелестел гадёныш.

– Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это вслух, но Блэки бывают разные, – Люциуса внезапно одолело неуместное веселье. – Леди Вальбурга при известии о Поттере тоже заплакала бы, а мадам Беллатрикс, уверен, заголосила бы навзрыд.

– Да? – изумился Неккер.

– Обе – от счастья, – кивнул Люц. – Но мне, слава Салазару, в жёны досталась нормальная женщина. Вот увидишь, ты ей понравишься.

– Я?! – перепугался паршивец. – Ваша милость, я не...

– Ты ещё не понял, дурачок? – Люциус раздражённо дёрнул завернувшийся ворот рубашки и набросил мантию. – Мы теперь одна большая и крепкая семья. Мистер Поттер ничего наполовину не делает – никуда мы друг от друга не денемся. Осталось только молить Мерлина, чтобы нас похоронили не разом, а по очереди.

– Молите, чтобы нас вообще похоронили, – буркнул Неккер, подобрал книжку и сердито уткнул туда нос. – Доброй ночи, милорд!

– И тебе, – фыркнул Люц, вышел из номера и, лишь очутившись за крепкой дверью, еле слышно добавил: – Сучёныш!

Разумеется, домовики попрятались, и их было не дозваться. Люциус ругнулся, уронил мантию на пол у камина и торопливо зашагал к покоям Нарциссы. Разговор ожидался неприятный; Люц на ходу прикидывал, сколько вазочек и склянок разобьётся у него на голове и не огребёт ли он от взбешённой супруги Круцио.

Однако он совершенно не был готов к тому, что Нарцисса бросится навстречу и разрыдается у него на груди:  
– Прости! Прости меня!

– Что я пропустил? – опешил Люций. – Драко, что ещё случилось?

– Только я! – ребёнок был не на шутку перепуган. – Па, честно!

Люциус тяжело вздохнул и погладил жену по спине:  
– Не плачь, дорогая! Драко случился давно, и мы должны были привыкнуть.

– Он едва не умер сегодня, и всё из-за меня!

– Мама!

– Нарси?

– Он видел Сириуса! Он говорил с ним!

– Где?!

– Не знаю, – заплакала Нарцисса. – Я так виновата! Сириус мог убить нашего мальчика!

Люций почувствовал, что ему нужно присесть. Перед глазами замелькали какие-то пятна, и отчего-то закружилась голова. Не выпуская Нарциссу из объятий, он отступил к диванчику и постарался устроиться так, чтобы не дать ей быстро достать палочку.

– Давайте все немного успокоимся, – тихо сказал Люц, с ужасом понимая, что руки у него дрожат, как у распоследнего магла. – Милая, не плачь. Наш ребёнок жив и здоров, видишь?

– Да, но…

– Это главное. Не плачь. Сейчас мы его выслушаем и подумаем, всё ли мы сделали, чтобы так и оставалось впредь.

– Тебя я тоже хочу выслушать, Люциус Малфой! Ты же знал! Всё знал и молчал! Дуру из меня делал! Как я устала от твоих тайн! Люций, ведь мы договаривались! Но ты опять завёл от меня секреты!

– Зато ребёнок молчать не стал. Послушный сын. Верно, Драко?

Сын, бледный и растерянный, неловко топтался посреди комнаты. Слов у него не нашлось, поэтому он просто кивнул и уставился в пол.

– Куда Блэк тебя аппарировал? – спросил Люциус. – Или у Гарри есть порт-ключ?

Драко съёжился и побледнел ещё больше:  
– Блэк прячется, пап. Там, в Косом.

– От Ковена можно спрятаться. Не в Лютном, в Косом, – уточнил Люциус и зажмурился, чтобы не обругать Нотта вслух. – Где вы встретились? Милая, ты же обещала глаз с ребёнка не спускать!

– Люци, я такая дура! Прости! Я совсем потеряла голову! Сначала из-за Магнуса, а потом Поттера увидела и… Позор!

Она снова зарыдала, спрятав лицо у него на плече.

– Ничего не случилось, – напомнил ей Люциус. – Твой кузен не стал, как обычно, убивать направо и налево. Это очень хорошая новость, раньше за ним такой рассудительности не замечали. Но скорее всего, он просто сильно ослабел в Азкабане. Драко?

– Худой очень, – пожал плечами сын. – Седой наполовину, руки трясутся. Но колдует невербально и без палочки.

Нарцисса вздрогнула и медленно утёрла слёзы.

– Он всегда был дико силён, – глухо произнесла она. – Силён, умён и талантлив. Тётя им гордилась. В пример нам всем ставила. Регулус иногда даже ревел от обиды, а Белла бесилась и бежала тренироваться.

– По-моему, они с Беллс друг друга стоили, – сказал Люц, припомнив несносную свояченицу и её вечные издёвки. – Не удивлюсь, если дементоры жаловались на твою семейку начальнику тюрьмы.

Драко нервно захихикал, но тут же замолчал и снова поник.

– Сядь, – Люц кивком указал ему на кресло, – и рассказывай. По порядку.

Ребёнок издал протяжный вздох, робко примостился на краешке сиденья и, будто озябнув, крепко обнял себя за плечи.

– Тебе уже не пять лет, – оценив представление, холодно заметил Люциус. – Юнец в такой позе выглядит не трогательно, а по-дурацки. Мало смотришься в зеркало, не можешь представить себя со стороны и рискуешь крупно влипнуть из-за нелепых ужимок.

Драко обиженно насупился, но сел нормально.

– Я просто хотел увидеть Гарри, – сказал он хмуро. – Поговорить с ним. Наедине, чтобы никто не лез.

– О чём?

– Просто так. Я скучал очень. Боялся за Гарри. И теперь боюсь, но уже немного меньше. Блэк – крутой, пап.

– Не сомневаюсь, – буркнул Люц и обнял жену крепче. – Продолжай.

Драко снова вздохнул, на этот раз вполне искренне, и принялся рассказывать. Через некоторое время ему пришлось прерваться, потому что Нарси потеряла сознание. Вот так, сразу, без горестных восклицаний, трагичных жестов и прочих дамских ухищрений. Только что сидела, цеплялась за Люца холодными пальцами, и в одну секунду обмякла, неловко завалившись набок.

– Мамочка! – испугался ребёнок и бросился к ним.

Люций шёпотом выругался и выхватил палочку. Второй Энервейт подействовал, и Нарси открыла глаза.

– Всё хорошо, – прошептала она. – Всё хорошо.

– Вот и славно, – Люций и сам не отказался бы упасть в обморок: проклятые пятна перед глазами всё мелькали, мешая думать быстро, холодно и бесстрастно.

Но рядом стискивал кулаки и кусал губы сын, обречённый – обречённый, Мордред побери! – на служение Тринадцатому некроманту, и только от Люца зависело, продлится ли это служение долго.

– Да обними уже меня, дурашка, – слабо улыбнулась Нарси и сама потянулась к Драко.

Тот с готовностью кинулся к матери в объятия и принялся сбивчиво объяснять, что любит её, очень любит, вот просто очень-очень, но не может поступать иначе: «Так надо, мам, понимаешь? Понимаешь? Я же чувствую, так будет правильно!»

– Предлагаю перенести сеанс прорицаний. Допустим, через пару дней, – проворчал Люциус, убирая палочку, и ребёнок снова напрягся. – Я вот, например, не готов к уроку гаданий. Чувствую только, что мне хочется получить Обливиэйт. Грим! Мерлин трижды величайший, грим! Знавал и видывал я всякое, но это! Признавайтесь, Блэки, как вас земля носит?

– Я – Малфой! – поспешно открестился Драко и ласково потёрся носом о щёку матери.

– Который чувствует, что «так надо», и делает глупость за глупостью? Ну да, ну да.

– Настоящий Малфой! – немедленно вступилась за сына Нарцисса. – Как сэр Арманд – честный, храбрый, неудержимый! Сириуса – Ступефаем! Мечта всей жизни! Драко – отважный воин, благородный рыцарь и могучий маг!

– Одним словом – балбес, – усмехнулся Люций; пятна под веками постепенно исчезали, и неожиданно вспомнился ещё один Ступефай, не так давно прилетевший в другую непростую собачку. – Оболтус. Точно такой же, как его лучший друг Теодор. Кстати, где он?

– Э-э… – сын смутился и потупил глаза. – В парке, с Панси. На пикнике. Прикрывает меня.

– Два балбеса, – сокрушённо вздохнул Люц, – и несчастная девочка. Беги к ним немедленно! Ночь на дворе, Панси могла замёрзнуть, и ей давно пора спать! Не забудь поблагодарить и извиниться!

– Хорошо, пап, – Драко громко чмокнул Нарси в щёку и вскочил. – Простите, но я правда чувствую… Нет, думаю! Ну, в общем… Спасибо!

– А завтра ты напишешь письмо, – перебил его Люциус.

– Кому? – насторожился ребёнок.

– Гарри Поттеру. В письме ты постараешься внятно объяснить Гарри, отчего ты так легкомысленно относишься к его тайнам.

– Я не… Папа, это не так!

– Вот и напишешь, что тобой двигало и как это поможет Гарри.

– Пап…

– Ты ещё здесь?

– Ладно, понял. Что сказать Тео?

– Что хочешь, но предупреди нас с мамой. Разумеется, тайн мистера Поттера и мистера Блэка разговор касаться не должен.

Драко понуро кивнул и побрёл на выход.

Нарцисса дождалась, пока за сыном закроется дверь, наморщила носик и пропищала противным голоском, изображавшим, по всей видимости, голос Люция:  
– Как только земля носит!

Люц промолчал, а Нарси положила голову ему на плечо и добавила грустно:  
– Носит, милый, носит. А потом принимает. Одного за другим. Люци, что теперь будет?

– Ты о мистере Поттере? – осторожно спросил он.

– Ах да, Поттер! – вскинулась Нарцисса. – Люци, это правда? Или наш ребёнок снова что-то вообразил, начитавшись хроник?

– Наш ребёнок не по годам смышлён и умеет делать верные выводы из минимума информации. Драко за пару секунд вычислил твоего братца! И сумел обездвижить! Я потрясён, если честно.

– Я тоже, – поджала губы Нарси. – Но ещё я отлично помню, из-за чего погибли два куста моих любимых роз. На их месте якобы находился лаз в секретное хранилище Аурелия Малфоя.

– Оно существует. Но признаю, источники и впрямь противоречивы.

– Не заговаривай мне зубы! Правда ли, что Поттер – некромант?

– Увы, милая.

– Рассказывай! – потребовала Нарцисса.

И Люциус принялся рассказывать, впервые за долгое время не утаивая ничего. Как ни странно, Нарцисса слушала молча, не перебивая и не задавая вопросов. Лишь несколько раз, подражая своему возлюбленному, прошлась быстрым шагом туда-сюда по комнате.

– Кошмар, – подытожила она Люцеву исповедь. – И ведь мне не тринадцать, дракклы побери всё на свете!

– Милая? – опешил Люц, мысленно приготовившийся к долгой ругани, слезам и упрёкам не пойми в чём.

– Тогда я была бы счастлива. Как же, попала в сказку! А теперь в этой сказке увяз мой сын, и… Мерлин, за что?!

– Ни за что! – решительно отрубил Люциус, ненавидевший пустые вопросы к мирозданию. – Так случилось, и с этим нужно жить. Уехать или отправить ребёнка подальше не выйдет, ты же понимаешь.

– Понимаю, – всхлипнула Нарси, пересела к нему на колени и обняла крепко-крепко. – Что же нам делать?

Люц бережно сжал её в объятиях и зарылся носом в золотистые кудри.

– Полагаю, все несчастья, которые могут приключиться, мы уже себе вообразили, – сказал он. – Но ты права, это не сказка, а жизнь. Поэтому предлагаю выбросить из головы скорбные расклады и подумать, не найдём ли мы выгоды.

Нарцисса задумалась, а потом решительно кивнула своим мыслям.

– Склеп Малфоев ужасен, – сказала она, кривя губы в невесёлой улыбке. – Прости, но этих ангелочков ваял извращенец. Не представляю, как можно с достоинством покоиться в подобном месте. Проблема исчезла: мои похороны будут намного скромнее, чем я планировала. Да и сам склеп, скорее всего, сравняют с землёй. Совершат благое дело. Других плюсов я пока не предвижу.

– Я хотел познакомить тебя с одним юношей, – хмыкнул Люциус. – Теперь думаю, стоит ли.

– Ты о своём дикаре? – Нарси пристально посмотрела ему в глаза. – Хочешь сделать убежище в Лютном?

– Есть и такой план, – не стал врать Люциус. – Но я боюсь, что вы подружитесь.

– С чего ты взял? Я, знаешь ли, разборчива в знакомствах!

– Меня настораживает, что в предсказании грядущего вы удивительно единодушны: не прошло и двух часов, как паршивец отсоветовал мне надеяться на похороны вообще.

– Что? – резко выпрямилась Нарцисса, и в голосе её появились стальные нотки. – Он знает? Люциус, объяснись!

– Знает-знает, – проворчал Люций и неожиданно для себя чмокнул жену в нос. – Ночью, раненый, спросонок и под зельями, через переговорное зеркальце он увидел у Поттера за плечом Госпожу. Представляешь, какой это мог быть малефик, если бы его хоть кто-нибудь хоть чему-нибудь учил?

Нарцисса по-детски потёрла ладошкой нос и с лёгким ужасом во взоре уставилась на мужа:  
– Вот это ты случайно подцепил в борделе? Салазар-заступник, верни нам Северуса!

– Вряд ли, дорогая, Салазар откликнется. Видишь ли, моё внезапное увлечение зовут Аженором Неккером, и это означает…

– Судьба, – хрипло прошептала Нарцисса побелевшими губами. – Судьба смотрит на нас в упор. Люци, я боюсь!

– Я тоже, – признался Люциус и снова обнял жену. – Я трус, ты же знаешь. Но делать нечего. Пусть смотрит – мы красивая пара, верно?

– Люци, какой же ты павлин, – Нарцисса улыбалась, но глаза её быстро наполнялись слезами. – Пара фестралов в одной упряжке, сказала бы я, однако будь по-твоему. Ты всё ещё намерен искать выгоды?

– Обязательно!

– Неккер – это хороший шанс избавиться от проклятия. Надеюсь, молодой человек не проклинает тебя за погубленную жизнь.

– Он с удивительным стоицизмом принял свою участь.

– Ну, в Лютном с этим попроще, слава Мерлину. Тамошние обитатели через одного стоики, как я понимаю.

– Вовсе нет, – возразил Люц. – У них смирение не в чести.

– Значит, нам повезло. Кстати, о везении. Мой кузен сбежал из Азкабана, и секрет его сказочной удачливости…

– В том, что мистер Поттер всерьёз задумался о безопасности своей персоны, – подхватил Люц. – Если верить трудам Годелота, некросы, защищаясь, способны воззвать к Изнанке. Изнанка же в попытках уберечь своего любимца дотянулась до Блэка – единственного взрослого родича-мага. Сработал обряд крестин, я полагаю. Отсюда и череда небывалых чудес для Блэка.

– Верно, и это тоже нам во благо – Драко до поры ушёл с первой линии обороны. Лишь бы Сириусу хватило благоразумия не лезть на рожон!

– Прятки под личиной грима доказывают, что хватит.

– Он таскает у Магнуса мясо с тарелки, – хихикнула Нарцисса, но тут же горестно вскрикнула: – Магнус! Магнус ничего не знает!

– Рано! – властно отрезал Люциус и добавил помягче: – Рано, милая. Ты же видишь расклад – всё должно идти своим чередом, постепенно. Ковен – это чересчур круто, и Гарри им не слишком доверяет. Точнее, не доверяет вовсе. Ты заметила?

– Да, но… Люци, ведь я буду врать ему!

– Будешь! Будешь, потому что по-другому наших сыновей не уберечь. Поттер не верит Магнусу, но дружен с Теодором. Не думаю, что Нотт поставит тебе в вину разумную предусмотрительность.

– Да пусть винит в чём хочет, лишь бы уцелел! Люци, я люблю его!

– Я знаю, милая. Знаю.

– Я и тебя любила, неблагодарная ты сволочь! И до сих пор, кажется, люблю, – Нарцисса всё-таки заплакала и снова кинулась в его объятия. – Люци, поклянись, что снимешь проклятие! Я хочу дочь! От тебя!

– Э-э… – растерялся Люций. – М-милая…Но ведь Магнус, он…

– Я уже не молоденькая идиотка, – Нарси немедленно успокоилась и смерила мужа оценивающим взглядом. – Я совершенно точно знаю, что мне нужно и кто это сможет дать. Люциус Абраксас Малфой, надеюсь, ты не хочешь заполучить ещё одно проклятие?

– Спаси Салазар, – содрогнулся Люций. – Клясться не буду, но постараюсь...

– Уж постарайся! Ладно, это потом, а сейчас давай-ка сообразим, что у мистера Поттера с окружением.

– Отлично! – обрадовался Люциус перемене темы. – Свита у мистера Поттера как по учебнику – сильнейшие маги своего поколения. Наше дело – дать им время войти в силу, – он подумал и добавил злорадно: – А вот Дамблдор преемника не сыскал, поставил всё на Поттера. Не зря у предков порицалась бездетность – бобыли дальше своего носа думать не приучены.

– Наши родители, – мрачно напомнила Нарцисса, и Люц прикусил язык: да уж, в заботах о потомстве тоже можно наворотить всякого.

Они помолчали, а потом Нарцисса по-девчоночьи пригладила руками растрёпанную причёску, ойкнула, заклинанием выдернула шпильки из волос и принялась заплетать простую косу.

– Швита, – прошепелявила она; пару самых длинных шпилек Нарси держала во рту, а остальные роем кружились вокруг, иногда легонько задевая Люца. – Кто там?

– Пьюси, – Люциус тут же выложил козырный туз. – В здравом уме, насколько он у этой семейки может быть здравым. Заслуга Поттера, как я понял. Эдриан тоже повёрнут на своём благодетеле – без этого, видно, никак.

– Никак, – подтвердила Нарцисса и вынула шпильки изо рта. – В развитии дара Пьюси дошли до предела. Почти пятиноги. Поводок им нужен очень крепкий, иначе быть беде.

– Женитьба поможет? Обряд?

– Поздно, – махнула рукой Нарси, и оставшиеся шпильки закружились в другую сторону. – Расчет на то, что Булстроуды добавят флегматичности, но дар ослабить они уже не смогут. Или Поттер расстарается для подопечного, убавит жути в потомстве. Если пожелает.

– Скорее всего, пожелает, – неуверенно предположил Люц. – Он добрый мальчик. Пока.

Нарцисса пожала плечами, свернула косу улиткой и выдернула из воздуха ещё пару шпилек.

– Теодор поначалу героя невзлюбил, но сейчас принял и старательно опекает, – продолжил Люц. – Больше ради Драко, конечно, но и сам по себе Поттер ему приятен.

– Не влюбится? – встревожилась Нарцисса. – Гарри хорош собой невероятно – тоже как по учебнику.

– Нет, – успокоил её Люций. – Тут, скорее, нашему ребёнку стоит побеспокоиться – герой больше по девицам, как мне показалось.

– Ничего подобного, – замотала головой Нарси, снова ойкнула и добавила в новую причёску шпилек. – Чрезмерная учтивость – дурной знак, а Поттер с дамами любезен до приторности. Как и ты, дорогой, кстати.

– Учту, – хмыкнул слегка уязвлённый Люциус и строго наказал себе соблазнить для поднятия самооценки какую-нибудь вдовушку. Потом. Когда-нибудь. – На Теодора положил глаз младший сын Дэна Забини. Шансов у бедного Тео никаких.

– Младший – это который не в Дэнниса пошёл, а в Розабеллу? – неодобрительно скривила губы Нарси. – Маменькину кошачью мораль тоже унаследовал?

– Отчасти, – усмехнулся Люц; «кошачья мораль» леди Розабеллы его не смущала, а кошачьи же независимость, коварство и живучесть и вовсе восхищали.

Синьорина Белла, по слухам, происходила из семьи какого-то мелкого неаполитанского то ли торговца, то ли воришки, но леди Забини из неё получилась на загляденье. Покойного Дэна она, как ни странно, любила искренне и пылко, а колотила и проклинала единственно из ревности. Довольный Дэн, помнится, даже не пытался свести «следы страсти» и частенько шокировал знакомых расцарапанной физиономией.

После исчезновения Лорда исчезла и вдова Забини, прихватив обоих детей и казну Ставки. Перебраться в Европу ей помогал Люц, действовавший по указке отца, только Нарцисса об этом не знала. Кто из последующих мужей прекрасной Розабеллы умер сам, а кому она помогла, сводя какие-то счёты, Люциус не знал и знать не хотел – леди Забини была одной из немногих, кому он искренне симпатизировал, а не просто числил в союзниках.

– Мерлин с ней, с моралью, – продолжил Люций. – Блейз Забини ладит с Поттером и едва не боготворит Северуса. Поэтому учится в Хогвартсе, а не под присмотром старшего брата в Дурмштранге. Драко с Блейзом тоже подружились.

Нарцисса деланно безразлично пожала плечами, призвала оставшиеся ненужными шпильки и ссыпала их в шкатулку.

– Винса и Грега ты знаешь, – закончил Люц. – Талантливые мальчики, надежда своих семей. Будет ужасно, если мы с тобой не справимся и все они погибнут.

– Мы справимся, – спокойно сказала Нарцисса, подошла к зеркалу, внимательно себя оглядела и горделиво приосанилась. – Справимся, теперь я верю. И да, жду твоего дикаря в гости – ужасно хочется посмотреть на живого Неккера.

– С условием, что он останется жив, – поспешно уточнил Люциус и затосковал, прикинув количество клятв и уговоров, после которых паршивец рискнёт переступить порог дома Малфоев. Может быть, сразу его придушить и сунуть в камин бессознательным?

– Это в моих интересах, – величественно кивнула Нарцисса и указала Люцу на дверь. – Ступай, милый. Мне нужно побыть одной.

– Дорогая? – почуял неладное Люц.

– Ты желаешь быть свидетелем того, как я смиряюсь с судьбой? – вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Нарцисса и достала палочку.

Люций подхватил трость, пожелал супруге доброй ночи и поспешно покинул её покои. Из-за закрытой двери донёсся звон разбившегося стекла, и Люц ускорил шаг.


	15. Глава 14

Лаял грим совсем не по-собачьи – Гарри не взялся бы описать резкие рычащие звуки, но ни от одной собаки он такой жути не слышал. Внезапно разбуженный этим лаем, он подскочил в кровати и растерянно заморгал.

Оказывается, в дверь номера стучали, и Бродяга, разбудив своего растяпу-крестника, плюхнулся на задницу и ухмыльнулся, вывалив язык.

– Гарри! – в голосе бармена Тома явно слышалась тревога. – Гарри, всё в порядке?

– Мистер Поттер! – мистер Деррек, кажется, уже готов был вынести дверь, и Гарри, чертыхнувшись, выпутался из одеяла, подошёл к двери и повернул ключ.

– Доброе утро!

– Добрый вечер! – поприветствовал его мистер Деррек, внимательно оглядел номер и убрал палочку. – Я уж думал, тебя твой оглоед сожрал. Всю ночь не спал, что ли?

«Оглоед» недобро ощерился, показав страшные клыки, и Гарри успокаивающе погладил его по голове.

– Не мог уснуть почему-то.

– Да уж, денёк был тот ещё, – покивал мистер Деррек и тоскливо вздохнул: – И вечерок не лучше.

– Не обломилось нигде, так помалкивай, охальник! – сердито прикрикнул бармен. – Взяли моду при ребёнке языками чесать! Гарри, ты ужинать вниз пойдёшь или сюда принести?

– Ужинать? Что, и вправду уже вечер? – Гарри прикрыл невольный зевок рукой и подумал, что не прочь вернуться в кровать – разговор с Блэком затянулся до самого рассвета.

– Смеркается, – подтвердил мистер Деррек, – а ты до сих пор голодный, и скотина твоя не выгуляна. Не нагадила ещё в углу?

– Нет, – покраснел Гарри. – Он воспитанный.

– Много ты знаешь о воспитании, твоё геройство, – развеселился мистер Деррек. – Бывает, как припечёт…

– Молчи, бесстыжий! – сердито перебил его Том. – Можно подумать, ты больно много знаешь о воспитании! Псина поумнее тебя будет, как я посмотрю!

Бродяга внезапно дёрнулся из-под руки Гарри и громко лязгнул зубищами. Мистер Деррек отскочил, выхватывая палочку, и крепко выругался, а с кровати донеслось воинственное «клац-клац»: чудовищная книжка встопорщила шипы и стала похожа на рассерженного краба.

– Фу! – крикнул Гарри. – Сидеть!

Бродяга чинно уселся, обернул лапы хвостом и сделал невинную морду – точь-в-точь дрессированный полицейский пёс. Книжка тоже угомонилась и шустро заползла под подушку.

– Молодец, твоё геройство! – похвалил Гарри мистер Деррек; палочку он убирать не стал, просто опустил правую руку. – Готовый командир – я сам чуть не сел.

– Одевайся, Гарри, – проворчал Том, – и ступай ужинать. А этих негодников я запер бы в номере. Кто выживет, того и счастье.

– Все выживут, – не сумел промолчать Гарри. – Мне нетрудно чуть-чуть потерпеть.

Блэк виновато ткнулся носом ему в ладонь, а Деррек смущённо крякнул и воткнул палочку в чехол на предплечье.

– Здесь чуть-чуть, там чуть-чуть, – не унимался Том, – ещё чуть-чуть, а потом – хлоп! – терпелка и кончилась. Поди объясни потом, что ты терпел до последнего. Сам же виноват и останешься. Проще сразу дать окорот, чтобы впредь остерегались. Уж мистер Сметвик быстро порядок навёл бы.

– Простите, – пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя, как стремительно портится настроение. – Я сейчас спущусь.

Мистер Деррек встревоженно его окликнул, но Гарри сделал вид, что не расслышал, и закрыл дверь. Бродяга вздохнул и лизнул ему руку.

– Не превращайся пока, – попросил его Гарри. – Я не из-за тебя расстроился, честно. Просто представил… Точно, надо как-то понять, что два хороших человека могут друг друга ненавидеть, и не удивляться этому. Тогда терпелка не кончится. Наверное. Только… Крёстный, а давай ты тоже пока немножко потерпишь? Я знаю, ты рассказывал, что Пожиратели творили в войну, но война закончилась, а у мистера Деррека есть дети. Они хорошие, ты сам видел. Какими они станут, оставшись без отца, я не знаю. Потерпишь?

Бродяга всё-таки перекинулся в человека, и Гарри снова удивился, как быстро и незаметно у него это получается.

– Я терплю, – сказал он тихо. – Упырь жив, хоть руки так и чешутся. Не волнуйся. Я не сделаю ничего, что могло бы тебе навредить. Ты мне веришь? Хорошо. Но кабатчик прав. Держи всех на расстоянии и приближай лишь тех, в ком уверен.

– Как я могу быть уверен?

– Учись чувствовать. Разум тёмным магам не особо и нужен – благословение и проклятие одновременно.

– Ладно, – с сомнением протянул Гарри, – я попытаюсь. Хотя и странно всё это.

В трактире было довольно людно, и бармен Том поспешил за стойку, а мистер Деррек ввязался в перебранку с каким-то дородным дядькой в бархатной, не по погоде тёплой мантии. Герой Поттер жил в «Дырявом котле» достаточно долго, чтобы обитатели Косого уверились в безобидности и самого героя, и его окружения. Почтенные отцы семейств завели привычку беседовать с Ноттом или Флинтом о делах в «диких» землях или о поставках товаров в Нотт-мэнор, а «душегуба» Деррека взялись попрекать во всех злодействах, совершённых Пожирателями в войну.

Когда такое случилось в первый раз, Гарри не на шутку испугался. Какой-то дед с белыми от бешенства глазами внезапно вскочил из-за стола и заорал на «сучьего Упыря», обвиняя в смерти сына. Посетители бара замерли, а Гарри даже глаза зажмурил, но сразу же открыл, потому что мистер Деррек спросил спокойно:  
– Сын аврором, что ли, был?

Дед только выругался грязно, и бармен Том, не опуская палочки, ответил за него:  
– Торговал он. Порешили их с соседом за товар. Кто – не скажу, может, и ваши.

– Не наши, – жёстко усмехнулся Деррек. – От наших вам, баранам, только случайно могло прилететь. Вы же сами барахло нам мешками таскали. Откупались.

Посетители недобро заворчали, а мистер Деррек солнечно улыбнулся, показав ямочки на щеках:  
– А могли не откупаться, трусы, могли отряд сколотить не хуже нашего – все маги, все с палочками, все при деньгах. Да ты и сейчас на меня налетел не ночью из засады, а в людном месте: знаешь, старый хрен, что жив останешься. Заступятся, посочувствуют, виски задаром нальют, да ещё и храбрецом прослывёшь. На дуэль тебя вызвать, а?

– Да ладно тебе, Упырь, – опять вмешался Том. – Поди не лорд, чтобы из-за каждого неловкого слова в позу вставать. Выслушал и пивом запил.

– Наливай тогда, чего балаболишь попусту?

– Разоритель! Точно, Пожиратель и есть!

Мистер Деррек нарочито небрежно развалился на стуле, повернувшись к онемевшему деду спиной, подмигнул перепуганному Гарри и шумно отхлебнул из кружки с пивом.

– Ладно, бараны, – громко сказал он чуть погодя, – можете ещё поблеять, я нынче добрый.

С тех пор и повелось: подвыпившие торговцы выкладывали «хорошему душегубу» все свои обиды, а тот огрызался, через слово обзывая их трусами. Обид было много – разорённые дома, ограбленные лавки, выросшие цены, обнаглевшие гоблины и ещё тысяча больших и малых бед, какие случаются во время войн, но о погибших родичах больше никто и никогда не заговаривал. Понимали, что не то время и не то место. Да и «душегуб» не тот – каким бы ни был гадом, а с Неназываемым ему не равняться.

Вот и теперь дядька в бархатной мантии зло бурчал что-то о «житья не стало честному человеку», а Деррек глумливо ухмылялся и предлагал честным людям избавиться от лишнего сала и заняться боевыми тренировками «для пущей честности». Гарри же на это только грустно хмыкнул: с его успехами в ЗОТИ стать честным человеком ему не грозило.

Бродяга сунулся к своей миске и презрительно фыркнул на полфунта обглоданных костей. Затем он нахально задрал заднюю лапу на барную стойку и был немедленно выгнан Томом на задний двор. Этот фокус был отработан гримом давным-давно, и Гарри знал, что дежурная тройка авроров с руганью откроет «проклятому кобелю» вход в Косой переулок, лишь бы тот не вздумал справлять нужду в тесном дворике. В Косом к шляющемуся туда-сюда гриму тоже привыкли и даже подкармливали вкусненьким, не забывая, правда, обозвать «страхолюдищем» и попенять его новому хозяину на излишнюю жалость.

В общем, ужинать пришлось в одиночестве, чему Гарри был ужасно рад. Голова плыла от недосыпа и обилия информации, и ему требовалось некоторое время для того, чтобы немного прийти в себя. Поэтому он бездумно ковырялся в тарелке, рассеянно ловил обрывки разговоров и, плюнув на манеры, подпёр щёку рукой.

Так он просидел с полчаса или около того и, наверное, всё-таки задремал, потому что очнулся от оклика мистера Деррека:  
– О чём печаль, боец? Мясо уже изморозью взялось, погляди.

Гарри вскинулся в панике, страшась и впрямь увидеть куски льда вместо жаркого, но Деррек пошутил – мясо было просто остывшим, со схватившимся жирком в подливе.

Гарри облегчённо выдохнул и смущённо улыбнулся:  
– Спать хочется больше, чем есть. Сейчас дождусь, пока пёс мой явится, и в номер пойду.

– То есть рифмоплёта гнать к дракклам? – с надеждой в голосе поинтересовался мистер Деррек. – А то вон торчит у стойки. Благоговеет, придурок.

Гарри торопливо обернулся и едва сдержал ликующую улыбку.

– Нет, что вы! – старательно притворяясь равнодушным, сказал он. – Это будет невежливо. Конечно, я поговорю с ним.

– Твой геройство, – занервничал мистер Деррек, – ты только намекни, что тебе стишки о самом себе слушать нравится. Мы с парнями скинемся и наймём поэта потолковее, чем это чучело. Как тебе идея?

– Он же старается, – с укоризной сказал Гарри и всё-таки не выдержал, засмеялся.

Мистер Деррек недовольно поморщился и махнул рукой, подзывая «рифмоплёта» поближе, а завсегдатаи бара заметно оживились, предвкушая бесплатное представление.

– Мистер Поттер! Ко мне вновь пришло вдохновение! – радостно вскричал молодой светловолосый парень, размахивая свитком пергамента. – Я написал новую поэму в вашу честь! Сейчас я её исполню, – он начал было разворачивать свиток, но тут же скрутил его плотнее: – Эти слова навечно отпечатались в моей памяти! Слова о вашем великом подвиге, мистер Поттер!

– Здравствуйте, очень рад вас видеть, – вежливо склонил голову Гарри. – Благодарю вас, но вовсе не стоило так утруждаться, мистер Чепмен.

– Это не труд, это счастье! – восторженно-дебильным голосом выдал Кевин, и Гарри снова едва удержал серьёзное выражение лица. – Счастье воспевать великий подвиг героя Поттера во имя равенства, гуманизма и прогресса!

– Чего?! Твоё геройство, что он несёт?

Гарри припомнил, что в прошлый раз объяснял Дерреку значение слова «гуманизм». Долго объяснял и, кажется, безуспешно. Значит, теперь пришла пора «прогресса», и настроения это не прибавило.

– Можно, я потом вам расскажу? – взмолился Гарри.

– Не сквернословит хоть?

– Нет, что вы.

– Жалко, а то б я его…

– Не имеете права! – тут же оскорбился Кевин. – Я тоже маг! С дипломом! А у вас есть диплом?

– Менять мозги на обрывок пергамента? Мерлин упаси!

– В вашем случае и менять-то нечего!

– Поговори мне, хрен с дипломом! Тебе его тоже авансом выдали!

– Господа, прошу вас, – поспешил урезонить спорщиков Гарри; за стойкой хихикал бармен Том, да и остальные посетители, судя по физиономиям, изо всех сил пытались сдержать смешки.

– Прошу прощения, мистер Поттер, – заулыбался Кевин. – Верно, незачем растрачивать пыл моей души на ссору с неучем. Ода, – он патетически вскинул руку со свитком вверх, – посвящённая бесславной кончине гнусного тёмного мага, чьё имя наказано забвением, и его кровожадных приспешников от рук отважного героя…

– Слышишь, ты, учёный, отдай стишата, получи автограф и вали, – попытался отделаться малой кровью мистер Деррек. – А? Заметь, добром прошу, так-растак тебя через забор.

– Декламация, – наставительно произнёс Кевин, – одна из наиважнейших частей поэтического процесса! Написать стихотворение и не прочитать его поклонникам – это святотатство! Поэзия молчания не терпит!

– Значит, вали читать это дерьмо поклонникам, а тут таких нет!

– Не бреши, Упырь! – ухмыляясь, пробасил могучего сложения торговец, державший магазин садового инструмента. Гарри из любопытства как-то зашёл туда и понял, что маги-садоводы – отчаянные люди, ежеминутно рискующие жизнью. Иначе было не объяснить изобилие кошмарного вида крючьев, пил и прочего инвентаря, назначение которого Гарри распознать не смог. 

– Мы все в душе поэты. Просим вас, мистер Чепмен, просим! – поддержала силача пухленькая тётушка, хозяйка лавки с мелким скобяным товаром, посмотрела на побагровевшего мистера Деррека и добавила с ехидцей: – Ежели не в тягость, про кровожадных приспешников поподробнее, будьте любезны.

– Ода! – не стал чиниться Кевин, посмотрел на свою воздетую вверх руку, подумал и приложил вторую к сердцу. – Малефик подлый и бесчестный решил младенца извести…

Гарри совершенно не разбирался в стихосложении, но даже он был вынужден признать, что Кевину есть над чем поработать, прежде чем устраивать декламации. Ритма не было, рифмы хромали, и их откровенно не хватало, потому Кевин иногда переходил на прозу – неуклюжую и выспреннюю.

Зато по информативности ода мистера Чепмена могла дать фору любой из статеек «Пророка», и гости «Дырявого котла» слушали её с неподдельным интересом, время от времени вставляя: «Точно, так и было. Слышь, Упырь, а ты всё-таки упырь».

Гарри же снова украдкой зевнул и в очередной раз удивился уму и нахальству Кевина Чепмена.

***

Авроры и Нотт-старший со своим отрядом взяли Косой переулок под контроль слишком быстро, и Гарри не успел встретиться с Кевином – тот исчез и не показывался. Гарри ничуть не удивился. Не с биографией мистера Чепмена лезть на глаза полиции и «неравнодушных граждан». Поэтому первое письмо домой он отправил проверенным маршрутом – от мадам Малкин.

Кстати, добрая женщина была ужасно напугана вестями о побеге Блэка, придумывала один фантастический план обороны за другим, пока Гарри не прошёл с ней по Косому и не убедил в надёжности охраны. Мадам Малкин немного успокоилась, но всё-таки вызвала по камину мистера Сметвика и с умилённой улыбкой выслушала всё, что пожелал ей сообщить вымотанный тяжёлым дежурством целитель. «Курица не курица, – рассудительно сказала она после того, как колдовское зелёное пламя погасло, – а убедиться должна. Как я в глаза Петунии и Вернону буду смотреть, если с тобой что-нибудь случится? Становись-ка на эту скамеечку и вытяни руки в сторону – буду мерки снимать».

Ответное письмо от родителей доставила Букля, причём умная и осторожная сова дождалась вечера и постучала в окно номера, а не влетела днём в общий зал. Послание было длинным и подробным – папа рассказывал о провальном визите министра Фаджа, мама наказывала беречь себя, а Дадли переборол-таки отвращение к чистописанию и изложил историю осады родного дома чуть ли не поминутно.

Кровно-бескровная защита сработала без осечек: после позорной ретирады Фаджа она проигнорировала почтальона, посыльного из зеленной лавки, мамину приятельницу миссис Булман, а потом внезапно долбанула какого-то подозрительного деда в дурацкой шляпе, смахивающей на цилиндр, и – сюрприз! – старуху Фигг. Последняя заверещала на всю улицу, когда дед в цилиндре прилёг под живой изгородью, принялась над ним квохтать, а потом, видно, задела листву, получила разряд фиолетовой молнии и рухнула рядом. По настоянию мамы папа набрал три девятки (1), но вызванные им парамедики засунули в машину одну лишь миссис Фигг – едва пришедший в себя дед с нестариковской резвостью дополз на карачках до середины улочки и исчез.

Скандальную пропажу деда заметили не только Дурсли, но уже к вечеру о странном происшествии никто из соседей не помнил, из чего Гарри заключил, что пост охраны не снят, министерские обливиаторы своё дело знают, а сумасшедшая кошатница Фигг – тот самый маг-наблюдатель, которого в своё время не смог вычислить папа.

Больше защита никак себя не проявляла: то ли «разрядилась», то ли волшебники опасались к ней приближаться. Последнее устроило бы Гарри намного больше, и Даддерс намекнул, что тоже не прочь это проверить. Сто процентов, беды старухи Фигг ещё не закончились, или Гарри плохо знал своего брата.

Кевина Чепмена защита не тронула. Хитрец Кевин созвонился с Даддерсом, вызвал папу на разговор и напросился в гости. Следующим же вечером к домику номер четыре по Тисовой улице подкатила дорогая машина, и лощёный молодой человек в светлом летнем костюме на глазах у соседей и дежурных авроров хлопал по плечу «дружище Дурсля» и раскланивался с «очаровательной миссис Дурсль».

Даддерс с тётей Мардж были готовы ко всему, вплоть до тайных похорон гостя на заднем дворе, но Кевин прошёл через защиту, будто её и не было. Да что защита, ему даже Злыдень повилял обрубком хвоста и дал потрепать себя по загривку.

«Толковый мужик, – писал Даддерс, – не то что эти ваши кретины. Выдал нам всю информацию, разложил её по полочкам и объяснил, почему за Барьером ты в большей безопасности. Ещё он сказал папе, что будет держаться в стороне от толпы защитников – мол, козырь в рукаве и всё такое. Офигеть, но отцу было нечего добавить к его плану! Так что жди мистера аптекаря в гости и не облажайся – сделай вид, будто в первый раз его видишь».

Судя по «мистеру аптекарю», о наркоторговце Бубонтюбере родители не узнали. Оно и к лучшему, меньше вопросов без ответов.

Гарри принялся ждать, но всё равно оказался не готов к явлению мистера Чепмена. Он-то вообразил, что Кевин озаботится какими-то хитрыми чарами или ещё чем-то страшно-магическим: обмануть Ковен и аврорат – дело нелёгкое.

Но Кевин просто явился в Косой переулок в своём натуральном облике и восторженно заорал, размахивая руками:  
– Боже мой, да это же Мальчик-Который-Выжил! Мистер Гарри Поттер! Ура герою! Мистер Поттер, автограф! Прошу вас!

Само собой, к Гарри его не подпустили, а Нотт-старший только плечами пожал:  
– Ты этого типа знаешь? Вот и я не знаю. Проверим, а потом поглядим.

Через день Нотту доложили, что маглокровка Кевин Чепмен держит аптеку в небогатой части магического Лондона, и не прогорел лишь потому, что магловские родичи время от времени подкидывают деньжат.

– Балбес, хоть и в Рейвенкло учился, – хмуро объяснял мистер Ургхарт. – Зельевар так себе, торговец вообще никакой. К нему толком и не ходит никто, потому как сидит за прилавком и книжки читает, а то закрывается посреди дня и неделями может не открывать. Малахольный он – стишки сочиняет, а не рецепты. Жены нет, друзей-приятелей нет, мозги вроде должны быть – всё-таки Рейвенкло! – но, видно, не туда повёрнуты. В целом безобидный, соседи ничего такого за ним не замечали.

– Смотри сам, – обратился Нотт к Гарри. – Такие чудики могут быть надоедливыми.

– Что мне, автограф дать жалко? – отозвался Гарри и следующей ночью уже читал письмо от самого Кевина, вручённое на глазах у охраны под видом стихов в честь победы Гарри над Неназываемым.

В послании Кевин извещал, что в Лютном Блэка не видели, а Гарри может располагать временем и возможностями мистера Чепмена как своими собственными. Гарри попробовал представить возможности мистера Чепмена и сдался: кто знает, на что способен человек, которого считали умным Люциус Малфой и Вернон Дурсль?

***

Пока Гарри размышлял, Кевин закончил декламацию и торжественно вручил ему очередной свиток. Гарри поблагодарил, расписался на собственной позапрошлогодней фотографии и виновато улыбнулся мистеру Дерреку.

– Простите, – сказал он тихо, когда Кевин, расточая улыбки, вышел из «Дырявого котла». – Он же ничего такого не сделал, не сердитесь.

– Я не сержусь, мне малость боязно, – так же тихо ответил Деррек. – Люди всё ещё злы на нас, но мстить Пожирателям им не с руки – мы будем огрызаться и в одиночку к Мордреду не уйдём. Я, во всяком случае, без компании подыхать не собираюсь. Но мы – народ конченый, не жалко. А дети?

– А дети тех, кого вы за компанию с собой прихватите? – угрюмо спросил Гарри. – Мистер Деррек, пока вас не убивают, надо терпеть. В конце концов, пара злых стишков не в рифму – наказание вполне посильное. Люди спускают пар и делают это в трактире, а не в засаде у вашего дома.

– Так-то оно так, твоё геройство, – натянуто улыбнулся мистер Деррек. – Вот только наказывают нас лишь за то, что проиграли. Мы ведь и для лавочников старались, не только для себя. Если ты думаешь, что эти бараны не стали бы гнобить грязнокровок, то крупно ошибаешься. Они над стишками про тупых маглов точно так же ржут.

– Тогда хорошо, что проиграли, – отрубил Гарри. – Я ведь тоже, считай, грязнокровка. Простите, но давайте закроем эту тему. Война закончилась, – он помолчал и с неожиданной даже для самого себя злостью добавил: – А если у кого-то не закончилась, так я помогу!

Деррек вскинул руки: «Сдаюсь!» – и снова отхлебнул пива.

Вскоре заявился Бродяга, весело рыкнул на Тома и с довольным видом повалился на свою лежанку.

– Чего лыбишься, будто на сучку вскочил? – с этими словами бармен бросил в сторону Бродяги кусочек мяса. – И костями брезгуешь, паразит. Отожрался, что ли?

Блэк, лязгнув зубами, поймал и мгновенно проглотил подачку. Затем он повозился, устраиваясь на лежанке, и душераздирающе зевнул.  
– Кажется, – сказал Гарри и стиснул свиток пергамента ещё крепче, – я всё-таки не выспался. Ничего, если мы не пойдём вечером гулять?

– Я не против, – пожал плечами мистер Деррек. – Попрошу сменить да отправлюсь домой.

– Передавайте привет Трикси и Перегрину, – улыбнулся Гарри.

– Спасибо, твоё геройство, передам. Да и сами скоро увидитесь – через пять дней в Хог. Думал, с кем собаку оставить?

***

Позарез нужен был план.

План защиты единственного за несколько столетий некроманта с чистой, не перелицованной на-Изнанку душой.

Один лишь Мерлин ведает, как Гарри сумел уберечься: старые, ныне запретные книги в один голос твердили – чем раньше случается личная встреча с Госпожой, тем меньше человеческого остается в её избраннике. Крестник же сумел не стать чудовищем – невиданное дело. В другое время Сириус непременно попытался бы выяснить причины, но сейчас на это попросту не оставалось времени.

В сочинении планов у Сириуса опыта не было: не потому, что идиот, а за ненадобностью. Так получалось, что всю жизнь он приходил на готовое. Всегда находились люди умнее или отважнее, лучше знающие жизнь и куда больше заинтересованные в переменах, чем он, великолепный Блэк из Блэков. Не было нужды кроить и перекраивать вероятности – Сириус либо следовал чужим планам, либо сопротивлялся им изо всей фамильной дури без оглядки на последствия.

Долгий ночной разговор утомил Гарри, и сон поборол крестника прямо посреди фразы: «Я знаю, Дамблдор мне не враг, но…»

Сириус же заснуть не смог. Обернувшись Бродягой, он метался туда-сюда по комнате, вспоминая рассказ Гарри и пытаясь справиться с желанием схватить крестника в объятия, аппарировать на Гриммо и просидеть там, запершись, лет тридцать, а то и все пятьдесят.

«Трус! – пытался урезонить сам себя Сириус. – Прижился в тюрьме, страдалец? Ещё хочешь?»

Когда эмоции улеглись, он попытался обдумать эту идею хладнокровно, и убедился, что ничего здравого в ней нет. Не тот у Гарри характер, чтобы прятаться от людей. Да, крестник мечтает о защищённом месте, где можно успокоиться и отдохнуть: пару раз он обмолвился о какой-то башне в Запретном лесу – откуда там башня, кстати? – и сознался, что отчаянно скучает по своему магловскому домику. Однако по натуре Гарри не затворник, и заточение на Гриммо может лишить его рассудка. То, что не сделала Изнанка, сделает добрый крёстный. Нет, бегство никуда не годится.

С другой стороны, убежища надёжнее, чем особняк Блэков, в Британии не найти. Жить там невыносимо, но в отчаянной ситуации выбирать не приходится – не Азкабан, и ладно. Кстати, защиту особняка стоит укрепить, не то любезная кузина её всё-таки взломает. К встрече же с Нарциссой Сириус был не готов – не сейчас, когда он слаб, истощён, не владеет ситуацией и не имеет союзников.

«Даже так? Союзники? – насмешливо поинтересовался некстати проснувшийся внутренний голос. – Мистер Мне-Никто-Не-Нужен задумался о союзах?»

«А, очнулся, – нелюбезно поприветствовал его Сириус. – Думал, ты без Азкабана сдохнешь».

«Я в тебе живу, а не в Азкабане, – резонно возразил голос. – Так что там с союзниками?»

С союзниками было плохо. Союзники у Сириуса были только бывшие или мёртвые.

Бродяга задумчиво почесал ухо и показал зубы книжке, выглянувшей из-под одеяла. Та в ответ злобно заскрежетала шипами, но нарываться не стала – придвинулась к спящему Гарри поближе и затихла неподвижно.

Итак, союзники. Как ни горько сознавать, но без них не обойтись. Сириус не сможет отправиться с Гарри в Хогвартс – аниформой не вышел. Кто же знал, что самая правильная из них – это жаба? На жабу даже Шизоглаз внимания не обратил бы, а террариум можно и на занятия носить.

Сириус сердито потряс головой, отгоняя дурацкие и несвоевременные мысли. Для дела хватит обличья грима, а в Хоге рядом с Гарри всегда будет хитрый и ловкий Малфой.

Затем он улёгся, положил голову на лапы и принялся размышлять. На это нелёгкое дело ушли остаток ночи и целый день. К вечеру, когда Гарри проснулся, Сириус успел обдумать основные вехи грядущего плана.

Пока Гарри ужинал, Сириус выскочил в Косой размять ноги и в очередной раз обежать-проверить посты охраны. Надо отдать Скримджеру должное: нынешние авроры были обучены и экипированы куда лучше, чем тринадцать лет назад. Молодняк грамотно распределён среди бойцов постарше, штурмовые тройки увешаны недурными амулетами на все случаи жизни, и аптечки у ребят укомплектованы на зависть. К тому же все бойцы, даже самые зелёные, были вооружены отличной работы ножами и открыто носили чехлы с запасными палочками.

На минутку Сириус задумался, кто обучает курсантов ножевому бою (да он и сам не отказался бы позаниматься с толковым учителем), а затем заметил тройку дебилов из Ковена, отиравшуюся неподалёку от патруля авроров, и немедленно на них нарычал.

– Ты, тварюка, догавкаешься когда-нибудь, – угрюмо пообещал ему занудный козёл Ургхарт.

– Герой наш расстроится, – убирая палочку, с сожалением сказал незнакомый Сириусу парень.

– Герой добрый. Он и трёхногую тварь кормить будет, не выгонит, – проворчал гадёныш Боул и задумчиво добавил: – Подозрительно предвзятая тварь – только на нас скалится. Этот подарочек герою не Хагрид, случаем, подбросил?

– Во-от, даже зверь неразумный чует, какие вы сволочи, – наставительно пробасил аврор Керк, добродушный здоровяк лет на пять старше Сириуса. В своё время Керк был одним из немногих, кто мог выписать страшному тёмному магу Сириусу Блэку подзатыльник за провинность или залепить профилактический щелбан. Голова потом гудела полдня, но Сириус не обижался – «гостинцы» выдавались вовремя и по делу.

– Ага, а когда на тебя пырился, чуть не ссался от радости, – огрызнулся Боул. – Наверное, почуял, какая ты сука!

– Прости его, Годрик, – проникновенно выдал Керк, уставившись в небо, – за хулу клеветническую на детей твоих кротких и незлобивых. А коли не простишь, то сразу после дежурства дай знак, что избран я орудием твоим праведным. Ибо брешет тёмное отродье так, что удержаться от кары ни один святой не сумеет!

Сириус решил не дожидаться конца представления и для конспирации облаял старушонку с холёным книзлом на поводке. Книзл в панике сиганул футов на пять вверх, заорал дурным голосом и, не жалея когтей, рванул по булыжной мостовой; поводок волочился следом. Старушка завизжала-заголосила: «Пуфик, детка! Котёночек мой! Уберите палочки, ироды, не троньте детку! У него нервы!» – и авроры наперегонки с Пожирателями кинулись ловить ополоумевшего книзла и утешать гневную даму. Довольный проделкой Сириус помечтал, как дурной жмыр когтищами разнесёт Ургхартову рожу в лоскуты, и потрусил назад, в «Дырявый котёл».

Явился он вовремя. Полоумный маглокровка, повадившийся читать крестнику корявые стишки собственного сочинения, только-только отчалил, и Сириусу не пришлось слушать его восторженные завывания. Гарри же отчего-то был в неважном настроении, но старательно улыбался бармену и Упырю.

– У меня есть план, – без предисловий объявил Сириус, как только они с Гарри поднялись в номер. «Заглушки» он, подумав, наложил не на всю комнату, а лишь на полог кровати: старикашка-бармен вполне мог попытаться погреть уши у двери, и чары тишины учуял бы влёт. Незачем было дразнить любопытство ушлого деда.

– План? – невесело хмыкнул Гарри. – Вот так сразу?

– Да. Только он тебе не понравится, уж прости.

Крестник нахмурился и до того стал похож на Регулуса, что Сириусу понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы справиться с собой. 

– Не понравится, – повторил он и вздохнул. – Я и сам не в восторге, но надо.

Он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, а потом заговорил нарочито спокойно и размеренно:  
– Я вовсе не зря навязался тебе, не представившись. Мне нужно было выяснить, как сильно на тебя повлияла Изнанка. Ну и… Предупредить, в общем. Не факт, что ты стал бы меня слушать, но долг есть долг. Понимаешь?

– И что потом?

– Да не было никакого «потом», – грустно улыбнулся Сириус. – Я ничего о тебе не знал, а к прорицаниям у меня талантов нет. Я ведь так и не рассказал, с чего я вообще надумал бежать.

– Если рассказы про Азкабан не враньё, то причины были.

– Не враньё, но дело не в этом. Я-то думал, что всё устроилось. Я был уверен, что Дамблдор знает, кто ты. Я думал, что он решил спрятать тебя у маглов именно поэтому.

Крестник немного подумал и нахмурился ещё сильнее.

– Дрессированный некрос? Не на цепи и без камня в потрохах? И ты был не против?

– Дрессированный лучше, чем на цепи, и намного лучше, чем мёртвый, – в комнате ощутимо похолодало, но Сириус идти на попятный не собирался. – В тот день выбора у меня не было. Меня упекли бы в любом случае, это понятно. А начни я сопротивляться, то и пришибли бы. Я был готов умереть, но только при условии, что о тебе позаботятся. Хорошо позаботятся! Поэтому, отправляясь за Питером, я был уверен, что ничего не теряю. Ошибался. За мою ошибку заплатили двенадцать маглов. И ты.

Сириус замолчал, давая Гарри обдумать сказанное.

– Упекли бы? – спросил крестник угрюмо. – С чего ты взял? Скримджер, он нормальный. Логичный, будто и не маг. Сказал бы ему правду про Петтигрю, а потом забрал меня.

– Такое дело, крестник. Тогда Скримджер был на третьих ролях, а мы с Ремусом – под подозрением в предательстве и у Ордена, и у авроров.

– Для подозрений были основания?

– А как же! Лунатик – оборотень, а я – Блэк. Гарри, это даже для меня основания. Никто лучше тёмных магов и нелюдей не знает, как лихо завёрнуты у их собратьев мозги и как дивно расставлены приоритеты. Недоверие к нашему брату не на пустом месте выросло. В моём случае подозрения оправдались полностью. Я действительно виноват в гибели Джейми и Лили. Прозевал всё на свете и собственноручно определил им в хранители Фиделиуса двуличную мразь.

– Разве ты мог что-то сделать? Ведь Петтигрю был вашим другом, вы ему верили.

– Мог пораскинуть мозгами и понять, что если предатель не я, то им может быть кто угодно. Мог сообразить, что из-за Пророчества дом под Фиделиусом попытаются вычислить и взломать силой. Умельцев у Лорда хватало. Мог вспомнить, сколько секунд Джейми стоял против меня на тренировках. Мог напроситься к вам в гости до конца войны. Твоя мать предлагала не раз и не два. Мог послать Орден с их «важными» и непременно одиночными заданиями. Понимал же, что провоцируют и проверяют. Короче, я мог быть в доме, когда явился Волдеморт, – Сириус, не удержавшись, выругался, а крестник погрустнел, но зато расслабился.

– Хорошо, что тебя не было в доме, – сказал он тихо. – Ты живой.

– Ребёнок, ты всерьёз полагаешь, что этот драный Лорд был непобедим?! – изумился Сириус. – Да он заявился один только потому, что точно знал – в доме нет бойцов! Почему он своих заклеймил, как думаешь? Неподчинения боялся. Бунта. Гнида и трус!

– Согласен, – кивнул Гарри. – Итак, что должен был сделать Дамблдор?

– Спрятать тебя от магов. Воспитать нормальным человеком без этой чепухи о всемогуществе магии смерти. Держать подальше от политических дрязг, где ты был бы разменной монетой.

– Так и вышло. Только этим я обязан не ему, а маме и папе.

Сириус скрипнул зубами. Папой и мамой крестник должен был называть Джейми и Лили, а не какого-то толстого магла и его жену, повёрнутую на домоводстве. И виноват в этом лишь он один, беспутный Блэк. Может быть, права была мадам Вальбурга, не давая своему отпрыску ни капли воли? Что, если и сейчас он совершает очередную ужасную ошибку?

– План такой, – сказал Сириус, с ужасом чувствуя, что уверенности в его голосе ни на кнат. – Мне надо завоевать доверие Дамблдора.

– Зачем? – подозрительно прищурился Гарри.

– Затем, что он по-прежнему Верховный чародей и директор Хога. Затем, что он сильный маг и влиятельный политик, а ты его злишь. Чем дальше, тем больше. Я не рассказывал, но незадолго до Рождества меня навестил логичный мистер Скримджер. Часа три выворачивал мне мозги на редкость нелогичными вопросами, и первый час я не понимал, куда он клонит. Потом сообразил – у меня интересовались тобой. Исподволь, издалека. Тот Руфус, которого я помнил, всегда говорил, что думал и в выражениях не стеснялся. Этот… Этот извивался так, что смотреть было больно, и врал напропалую. Я тогда сначала решил, что это какой-то министерский прыщ под обороткой.

– А… – растерялся Гарри. – Зачем я какому-то прыщу?

– Через час его облик не изменился, хотя тип ничего не ел, не пил и никуда не отлучался. Ни одна оборотка столько не продержится. Значит, это был Скримджер. Развлечений в тюрьме немного, и я потом двое суток препирался сам с собой, соображая, что это было такое. Дементоры слетелись, до того я увлёкся, – Сириус замялся и смущённо пояснил: – Гнусные они. Страшные. Даже если не хочешь от них прятаться… Само получается, бессознательно. Как бы в оцепенение впадаешь, лишь бы мимо пролетели, сволочи.

– Что они делают? – тихо спросил Гарри.

– Души жрут, – буркнул Сириус, не желавший даже вспоминать о мерзких тварях. – Не знаю как, не спрашивай. Хорошие люди умирают быстрее. Весёлые, добрые, чуткие. Я, сам понимаешь, хорошим никогда не был. Но и мне было гадко и страшно до смерти.

– Ужас, – поёжился Гарри и сочувственно погладил его по руке. – Но ты жив, и это главное.

– Пока жив, и это не главное, – отмахнулся Сириус. – Слушай дальше. Через несколько дней меня снова поволокли в допросную. На сей раз посетителей было двое. Вместе со Скримджером заявилась мадам Боунс. Я сразу предупредил, что рта не открою, пока они не посидят смирно больше получаса. А потом началось.

– Тебя… – побледнел крестник. – Били?!

– Мерлин с тобой, – успокоил его Сириус. – Им правда нужна была, а не предсмертное проклятие. Спрашивали о тебе, уже не таясь. Что за ритуалы я творил над несчастным младенцем, и как теперь младенца лечить. Стыдили, к остаткам совести взывали и – самое главное! – приволокли пару отчетов Дамблдора и мадам Помфри о твоём здоровье. Из отчётов я и понял, что мой крёстный сын остался без присмотра на целую дюжину лет и до сих пор жив лишь чудом.

– Как ты это понял?

– Во-первых, по распределению в Слизерин. Воспитывай тебя Дамблдор, этого не случилось бы. Во-вторых, по регулярным ночёвкам в Больничном крыле. Силищи у тебя невпроворот.

– Поэтому у меня ничего не получается толком? Тебе показалось.

– Щиты над твоим магловским домом мне не привиделись. Министру, аврорам и тайнюкам они тоже не померещились. Силы навалом. Фактически, сейчас её больше, чем тебя самого. Это опасно, Гарри. С твоей магией нужно учиться управляться, иначе она тебя сожрёт.

– С учителями у меня очень плохо, – замявшись, признался крестник.

– Что-то смогу показать я, – неуверенно предложил Сириус; он не знал, пригодится ли крестнику его собственный опыт. – Аналогов светлых заклинаний мы насочиняли много. Бытовых, в основном, но в Хоге другие и не нужны.

– Точно, ты же тёмный маг! Здорово! – оживился Гарри. – Когда начнём?

– Сначала разберёмся с моим оправданием в глазах Дамблдора.

– Одного только Дамблдора? – снова поскучнел Гарри. – А смысл?

– Смысл в том, что за Блэка в бегах он должен ухватиться обеими руками. У меня есть деньги, убежище, знания и ты. Но объявиться открыто я не могу – нужен покровитель и заступник до тех пор, пока моя невиновность не будет доказана. Профессор Дамблдор подходит идеально.

– Может, начнём с доказательств невиновности? Я расскажу всем…

– Нет! Ты не должен знать, что я был рядом с тобой! Ты понимаешь, что сейчас укрываешь опаснейшего преступника?

– Блин.

– Это не всё.

– Пошёл я нору копать в Запретном лесу, – сообщил крестник с таким видом, как будто под кроватью у него и впрямь лежала лопата.

– Погоди, ты вроде про башню толковал, – решил поддержать шутку Сириус.

– Башню ещё построить надо. Начну с норы.

– Домом Блэков не обойдёшься? – почуяв правильный момент, осторожно предложил Сириус. – Там и библиотека есть.

– Тебя же выгнали!

– Когда вернулся, впустили. Думаю теперь, зачем.

– Просто так? – пожал плечами крестник. – Потому что вернулся?

Сириус внимательно посмотрел на крестника и улыбнулся:  
– Даст Годрик, Изнанка обломает об тебя зубы, а потомки прозовут «Миротворцем».

– Не знаю, есть ли у Неё зубы, но потомки обзовут меня «Плаксой», соберут отряд боевиков и грохнут, а горелые развалины моей лечебницы в Лютном засыплют солью, – мрачно пообещал Гарри. – Во всяком случае, все малфоевские байки про некросов заканчивались примерно так.

– Не помирай заранее, – фыркнул Сириус. – Никто не знает, когда и как ушёл за грань Рыцарь смерти. Вполне может быть, что в канун трёхсотлетия, – он подумал и уточнил: – После ночки с молоденькой столетней любовницей. Всегда равняйся на лучших в своём деле. 

– Например?

– Какой ещё пример? Это тебе решать. Знай только, что я всегда приму твой выбор.

– Вот как стану вторым Архангелом! – с вызовом сказал Гарри.

– Умнейший малый и отличный боец, – спокойно парировал Сириус.

– Он из своего лучшего друга лича сделал! – возмутился крестник.

– Наверняка не прогадал, – одобрительно кивнул Сириус. – Когда будешь поднимать меня, будь добр, позаботься о толковых зубах и когтях.

– Это неправильно!

– Не скажи. Я гримом оборачиваюсь, и каждый раз жалею, что когти у собак – одно название. 

– Крёстный! Я не шучу! – обиженно воскликнул Гарри. – А вдруг это будет неправильный выбор?

– Как будто выбор бывает правильным.

Крестник гневно сузил глаза, и Сириус поторопился объяснить свою мысль:  
– Кто-то да останется недоволен. Но это буду не я.

– Почему? 

– Не умею я такие вещи объяснять. 

– Какие?

– Очевидные, – Сириусу надоело препираться; они ещё и четверти проблем не обсудили. – Не нуди, ребёнок. Я тоже выбрал.

– Дамблдора?

Сириус горько вздохнул. Кажется, Гарри здорово себе польстил сравнением с Архангелом. Уж Лудо Флинт никогда не заморачивался такой ерундой, как неудобные союзники или неэтичные поступки.

– Дамблдор – это следствие выбора, а выбрал я тебя.

– Всё равно не понимаю.

– Ты не защищён с той стороны, – объяснил Сириус. – Между министерством и тобой стоят Сметвик и его должники, а должников у доброго целителя много. От Пожирателей тебя прикрывают Ковен втёмную и Малфой сознательно. Если же Ковен вдруг взбрыкнёт, то сразу выяснится, что их любимые детки увязли с концами. А вот между тобой и Дамблдором никого нет. Теперь буду я. 

Гарри сердито засопел и принялся укутываться в одеяло.

– Не хочу я никем прикрываться! – сказал он, и глаза у него подозрительно повлажнели. – Это случайно получилось.

– У тебя, может, и случайно, а Сметвик и Малфой последствия прикинули, не сомневайся. План слушать будешь? Или мне его втихую провернуть, по методу Сметвика?

– Ладно, рассказывай свой план. А то я что-то давно не ревел.

– Расклад такой. Где-то бродит Петтигрю, и я даже знаю, где, но тебе не скажу.

– Почему? – встревожился крестник.

– Чтобы в случае чего ты не огрёб соучастие. Ещё где-то бродит Ремус. Мой второй облик он знает лучше собственного, а дальше мы можем лишь догадываться. Он жив – значит, не вышел из доверия у Дамблдора.

– Сразу объясняй, – попросил задумчиво нахмурившийся крестник. – Я ничего в твоих раскладах не смыслю.

– Оборотни – твари, и никто не стал бы затевать суд. Авада и яма с падалью для фестралов. Значит, Ремус Люпин по-прежнему числится человеком. Слушай, а хорошо, что я сознался перед аврорами! Тогда ни о чём не думал, умереть только хотел, но ведь правильно сделал.

– Да?

– Расследования не вели, суда не было. Тебя отдали родным, Лунатик уцелел, – Сириус довольно улыбнулся и подмигнул хмурому крестнику. – Я не знаю, рассказал ли Ремус Дамблдору о моём облике. Кажется, нет. Опять-таки, можно только догадываться, отчего он молчит и о чём думает.

– Он опасен?

– Оборотень? Без сомнения. К тому же мы с Джейми прятали тебя от Ремуса – оборотни чуют тёмную магию и дуреют от неё. Как коты от кошачьей мяты.

– Как же вы дружили?

– Вот так и дружили. Каждый в борьбе со своей натурой. Но человек он хороший, куда лучше меня.

– Понятно, – проворчал Гарри. – Опасайся, крестник, Ремуса Люпина – хорошего человека и плохого оборотня.

– Постараюсь вернуть нашу дружбу, – подумав, признался Сириус. – Мне её не хватает. Мы дурака тогда сваляли, надо было ему всё рассказать.

– Какой-то очень странный друг.

– На проныру своего посмотри.

– Квиты. Дальше?

– Дальше Снейп. Декан Слизерина, твою мать. Не думал, что Сопливус так высоко заберётся. Этим он обязан Дамблдору, без всяких сомнений. Про грима он тоже может знать. Стоит исходить из того, что знает и Дамблдор.

– Тогда почему…

– Щиты над твоим домом, которые поставил «настоящий папа героя». Теперь только Сметвик и Нотт хотят убить меня без разговоров. Остальные не прочь поговорить. Понял?

– Понял, и мне это не нравится. Опасно очень.

– Дамблдор не станет меня убивать. Выслушает, поверит и постарается прикрыть.

– Допустим. Как ты доберёшься до Дамблдора?

– Оставишь меня здесь, порадуешь кабатчика. Я с недельку потоскую и рвану за тобой в Хог.   
Никто не удивится, гримы умны и привязчивы.

– А где ты будешь жить?

– Да уж не в слизеринских подземельях. Лес рядом, и Хагрид будет рад приютить и подкормить бедного пёсика.

– Встречаться мы будем, а вот поговорить, боюсь, не выйдет. Терри Ургхарт вряд ли меня без присмотра оставит.

– Зачем нам разговаривать? Записок в условленном месте будет достаточно. Запомни: когда всё откроется, ты знать не знал, что за собачка к тебе прибилась! Пообещай!

Крестник грустно кивнул, а потом решительным жестом указал Сириусу на кровать.

– Спать будешь здесь. Превращаешься ты быстро, не застукают. 

– Зачем? Я ведь объяснял…

– Лечить тебя буду. Давно не колдовал, и _Она_ соскучилась.

– А ты умеешь? – опасливо поинтересовался Сириус.

– Заодно прикину, какие тебе зубы и когти выдать, – буркнул Гарри, вылез из одеяла и задёрнул шторы на окне.

Сириус хмыкнул, а затем послушно вытянулся на постели и принялся втолковывать запаниковавшему внутреннему голосу, что один мелкий некрос вряд ли переплюнет толпу дементоров.

Крестник сел рядом, взял его за руку и улыбнулся:  
– Красиво?

Комнатушка в трактире внезапно осветилась светом тысяч неизвестно откуда взявшихся фиолетовых огоньков – маленьких, будто светлячки. Они замерцали, закружились в беззвучном танце, складываясь в причудливые узоры, и заворожённый зрелищем Сириус сам не заметил, как уснул.  
___________________________  
(1) 999 – телефон экстренной помощи в Великобритании.


	16. Глава 15

– Вам не интересно, мистер Макнейр? Мистер Макнейр!

Голосок у старой суки Амбридж пришёлся бы впору баньши – визгливый и пронзительный, он долбился в уши так, что чесалось под черепушкой, а Уолден и без того неважно себя чувствовал.

– Мистер Макнейр!

Чего эта мымра к нему докопалась? Ох, зря он не прихватил на кретинское совещание любимую секиру – глядишь, и поубавилось бы охотников будить честного человека, малость занемогшего после вчерашнего.

– Уолли, ебанат, разлепи уже зенки! – рявкнул за спиной драконоборец Бобби-Ромашка, заработавший своё прозвище за святую веру в пользу травяных настоев, якобы исцеляющих увечья и болячки получше всяких наглых хамов из Мунго.

– Мистер Пилливикл! – тотчас возмутилась Амбридж. – Что за лексикон?

– Так вы поглядите на эту образину, мэм! Как с ним ещё разговаривать? Спорим, он ваши речи и не понял даже!

– Спорить я, пожалуй, не рискну, – помолчав, выдала Амбридж, а Уолден, не открывая глаз, сделал непристойный жест в надежде, что докучливые твари – кол-леги, блядь! – ради собственного блага допрут-таки, что беспокоить недужного колдуна – поступок не шибко умный.

– Безобразие! Как вы смеете! – завизжала Амбридж совсем уж невыносимо, и Уолден со стоном приоткрыл правый глаз.

Левый он тоже приоткрыл бы, не повстречай вчера в кабаке Квинтуса Флинта. Кулаками гадский тролль махал на зависть кузнечному молоту. Заживляющее зелье ценой в галлеон за унцию сказало: «Прости, дружище, не в этот раз!» – а дедовское зеркало, болтавшее обычно без умолку, наоборот, заткнулось намертво, едва в нём отразилась рожа Уолдена.

А с утра непременно нужно было волочься на службу: Департамент, который присматривал за тварями и чьё правильное название Уолден так и не удосужился выучить, намеревалась посетить с инспекцией помощник министра Амбридж.

Стервой мадам инспектор была знаменитой, а потому родной гадючник вот уже неделю лихорадило, как от драконьей оспы. Уолден намеревался куда-нибудь смыться на это время, но накануне вечером был изловлен в атриуме своим начальником мистером Хрен-Его-Знает-Вроде-Смит. Или не Смит? Кто этих грязнокровок разберёт: плодятся, что докси, и в морды их различать так же трудно – все, как одна, гладкие, скучные и чем-то недовольные.

Вот и этот, завидев Уолдена, перекосился и заблеял что-то про неподобающий вид и недостойное поведение, за которое мадам Амбридж непременно взгреет весь отдел. Сотруднику Макнейру под угрозой лишения премии было велено привести в порядок себя и своё рабочее место, а также явиться на утреннее совещание.

Сотрудник Макнейр задумчиво выругался, потёр недельную щетину, вспомнил, что точил секиру в обед и ни об кого затупить не успел, и камином ушёл в любимый кабак – пожрать и принять порцию зелья от всех напастей. Совещание совещанием, а заведённый распорядок нарушать не след.

В кабак же неведомо каким ветром занесло Квинтуса Флинта, и спокойная дотоле жизнь пошла наперекосяк. Сволочуга Флинт, оказывается, не забыл давней драки, испорченной ебанутым на всю ушастую башку домовиком, и снова загорелся выяснить, у кого удар с правой лучше поставлен.

– Только, чур, не колдовать! – весело ревел хорошо поддатый Флинт. – Хочу по-честному, палач ты хренов, потому как с магией понятно, чем закончится!

Оно и без магии было понятно, чем закончится, но оскорбление министерского служащего – это вам не жмыр наклал. Уолден отодвинул поднос с нетронутым ужином (всё равно блевать потом), допил виски, встал, повёл плечами для настроя и, соблюдая достоинство представителя власти, сказал спокойно и вежливо:  
– Не палач, ебло ты немытое, а ликвидатор опасных существ. Считай, по твою душу, животное.

И понеслась.

Сначала дрались, потом пили мировую, потом снова дрались, но уже спина к спине, поскольку сука-кабатчик зассал и вызвал патруль, снова пили с аврорами, проставляясь за ложный вызов, а затем Уолден, стараясь не крениться на левый бок, встал из-за стола и объявил, что хватит.

– Мне на совещание с утра, – спешно залеченные губы онемели и плохо шевелились. – Премию зажмут, если не пойду.

Авроры сочувственно покивали – служивый служивого поймёт! – и тоже засобирались, припомнив, что до конца дежурства ещё часа два.

– Хорошо же сидели! – расстроенно пробасил Квинт. – Мужики, вы чего? Сдалась вам эта служба! И ладно вызов, а то совещание! На хуя тебе премия, Уолли? Ты ж знаменитым егерем был, галлеоны горстями таскал в бордели!

– Побегай с моё по лесам, – обиделся Уолден, – а потом умничай! У нас ещё ватага путёвая была, а то вляпаешься в дерьмо вроде покойного Клыка и не знаешь потом, в каком болоте сгинешь ни за кнат. На службе хорошо. Всё по часам, и уважение к тебе как к человеку, а не как к жмыру подзаборному. Деньги, может, и небольшие, но зато и жопу за них не подставляешь. Всё чинно и правильно, как Мерлин заповедал. Да и года мои такие, что призадуматься пора. Остепениться.

– Ебать! – Флинт грохнул кулачищем по столу и насупился. – А ведь был боец!

– Сплыл, – буркнул Уолден, обижаясь уже всерьёз. – Что-то ты, рожа, из Ковена не торопишься на волю. И сынка в Хог пристроил, а не в ватагу егерей. Да и в Ковене жрали не досыта, когда вас Палата турнула нахуй или когда Лорд гикнулся. Сейчас опять служить-выслуживать побежали, и никто вам слова дурного не сказал: все знают, что такое голодные семьи.

– Точно, – поддакнул Джо Сэвидж, старший тройки. – Наоборот, радуются даже. Мол, не грабить подались, а к честному делу пристроились. Прав Макнейр, а ты, Флинт, не подумав ляпнул.

– Ладно-ладно, виноват! – Флинт разлил остатки из бутылки. – Простите, ребята. Но совещание – это перебор, Уолли, согласись. Да ещё с самого утра.

– А ты, темнота, думал, премии просто так дают? Не-е, надо помучиться!

В итоге мучений выпало на четыре премии подряд.

Вместо того чтобы проверять сотрудников на рабочих местах, Амбридж велела согнать всех в один из пустующих судебных залов. Уолден, не сообразивший зайти последним и приткнуться в задних рядах, очутился прямо перед судейской трибуной и вынужден был минут пять преданно таращиться на мадам инспектора, пока та несла какую-то херню про «верность делу» и «высокие идеалы».

Потом Уолден припомнил, что ему не впервой втирают о «высоких идеалах», а Амбридж хоть и стерва, но вряд ли пройдётся Круциатусом по невосторженным слушателям, и со стоном облегчения прикрыл глаза.

Ещё через пять минут выяснилось, что Круциатус можно как-нибудь вытерпеть, а бессвязные вопли вредной визгливой бабы – нет. Уолден заёрзал на жёстком стуле с драккловой прямой спинкой, сполз чуть ниже, кое-как вытянул ноги в тесном проходе, скрестил руки на груди и снова закрыл глаза. Увы, голосок у Амбридж тише и приятней не стал, а у Уолдена затекла левая нога. Он снова завозился, нечаянно пнул кого-то, выслушал тихое пожелание окриветь навсегда, огрызнулся в ответ и понял, что вот-вот помрёт прямо здесь – в зале суда, от разрыва черепа на семь кусков.

Он расцепил руки и полез за палочкой, которую на службе надо было носить по-кретински – в казённом чехле на поясе. Безотказную «шлюшку», понятное дело, в министерство не пронести, но сейчас годилась и родная легальная – никакого безобразия Уолден учинять не собирался. Проклятый чехол застрял в складках мантии; Уолден больно стукнулся локтем, выругался и собрался уже подвесить пару «заглушек», как Амбридж заметила его возню.

Лучше бы он ещё раз с Флинтом подрался: неугомонная Амбридж снова толкнула речугу – на сей раз о субординации. Ей гадючьим шипением в спину вторил Вроде-Как-Смит, и Уолдену стоило немало сил не наградить обеих сволочей чем-нибудь вразумляющим – прыщами на всю рожу, например.

Однако он всё ещё надеялся уладить дело миром: молча вытерпел обидный разнос и психанул, лишь когда начальству стали подтявкивать драконоборцы.

Этих ребят Уолден не любил за тупость и заносчивость, а те платили ему взаимностью – неизвестно, за что. По сути, они занимались одним и тем же делом – уничтожали охреневших тварей, что жрали и калечили людей на людских же землях. Однако Уолден понимал это дело как работу, а драконоборцы отчего-то воображали себя пупами земли и обзывали коллегу Макнейра то палачом, то живодёром. Обидно, вообще-то. К тому же они всегда ходили толпой, и навалять кому-нибудь из них можно было только в сортире или на официальной дуэли. Оба способа тянули на вылет со службы, и Уолден скрипел зубами, но терпел и выжидал подходящего случая.

Да и сейчас он не стал хвататься за палочку, а просто рыкнул так, что Амбридж присела, и выложил наконец своё честное мнение о драконоборцах и их ближайших родственниках-пятиногах.

Мадам инспектор пошла розовыми пятнами, в тон своему магловскому костюмчику, драконоборцы недобро заворчали, а Вроде-Как-Смит страдальчески застонал, словно его поволокли на корм дементорам.

– Я это… Того… – пошёл вразнос Уолден, поняв, что премия накрылась. – Я жаловаться буду!

– Кому?! – изумлённо квакнула Амбридж. – Мистер Макнейр, вы здоровы?

«Да знать бы, кому! Вы все тут одна грязнокровая кодла! Разве что Сивому и пожалуешься. В канун ближайшего полнолуния», – подумал Уолден, а вслух выдал: – Министру! Мистер Фадж сам боец и кавалер ордена Мерлина! Он поймёт!

– И чем вы объясните свой неприглядный вид и неприятный запах? – невыносимо противным голосом поинтересовалась Амбридж. – Простите, но вы выглядите так, словно вам разбили лицо в пьяной драке!

«Положим, драка была трезвая. Пили мы потом», – мысленно возразил Уолден и сказал с мрачным достоинством: – У меня опасная работа, мэм. Заработай я эти раны в обычной драке, уже залечил бы. Отметины же тёмных тварей бадьяном заливать без толку.

Он даже не соврал: тварь, темнее Квинта Флинта пойди ещё найди. Переплюнуть поганца по зловредности мог, пожалуй, только редкий заморский зверь нунду.

– Вчера со службы вы уходили с целым лицом! – вякнул Вроде-Как-Смит.

– Беда времени не спрашивает, сэр, – не растерялся Уолден. – Приходит, когда ей вздумается. Меня все знают, по камину вызвали.

– Почему же вы не попросили помощи? – не отставал начальник.

– У вас, что ли? Ну коли хотите помогать, в следующий раз непременно позову.

Вроде-Как-Смит побагровел и заткнулся, а девицы из соседнего кабинета захихикали и зашептались.

– Сектор по борьбе с домашними вредителями! – тотчас одёрнула их Амбридж. – У вас будет возможность поведать о своих достижениях!

Девицы замолчали и сделали постные лица. Драконоборцы тоже заткнулись, но на их рожах отчётливо читалась готовность проверить каждое слово сотрудника Макнейра, а потом доложить о брехне начальству. Да пусть проверяют – в ту часть Лютного им, чистоплюям, ходу нет.

Поэтому Уолден как мог расправил плечи (в левый бок немедленно стрельнуло) и упрямо повторил:  
– Вытащили раненого при исполнении на ваше дракклово совещание! Буду жаловаться!

– Надо же, при исполнении! – возмутился Меннерс, старший у говнюков-драконоборцев. – Небось, левую деньгу решил зашибить, а оттого и попёрся на ночь глядя без приговора, не в казённом и без маски своей упыриной!

– В маске этой ёбаной только кур на суп рубать! – теперь Уолден разозлился по-настоящему. – Не видно же ни хрена! Сколько раз просил, отмените на хуй эту срань! Точно, буду жаловаться!

– Мы рассмотрим ваше предложение, мистер Макнейр, – сказала заметно поскучневшая после угроз Амбридж, – если вы изложите его письменно и в пристойном виде. Без ругательств, мистер Макнейр! Ступайте к колдомедику. Сейчас у авроров дежурит мистер Шортер, кажется.

– Ага! – обрадовался Уолден и, насколько позволял проклятущий бок, заторопился к выходу.

Мелкого Джима Шортера он знал, а ещё лучше знал его дедулю – ныне покойный Тоби-Мухомор лечил на дому тех, чьи доходы или биография не позволяли обратиться в Мунго. Помер дед до срока, лет в девяносто. Лекарский век из-за тяжёлых трудов недолог, и народу у его могилки постояло больше, чем на похоронах у какого-нибудь министра. Его внучок Джимми уже был настоящим целителем, из академии, но к дедовым пациентам относился хорошо и частенько покрывал их мелкие грешки. Авось и уцелеет премия.

Уолден шустро ковылял по длинному коридору второго уровня, на ходу прикидывая, чем расплатиться с Шортером за подложный диагноз и куда свалить на время инспекции, когда из лифта вышел Он. Хищная тварь в ангельском обличье, распроклятая вейла, на которую Уолден яростно дрочил вот уже дюжину лет, – Люци Малфой.

– Моё почтение, ваша милость!

– Макнейр, – холодно обронил Люци со всегдашним своим выражением морды, будто все вокруг разом обделались и не торопятся сменить штаны.

– Надо же, не под конвоем. Или сам повиниться решил? – хохотнул Уолден; ему и впрямь было интересно, что Люций забыл в аврорате.

– Идиот, – последовал ожидаемый ответ.

– И всё-таки? – не сдавался Уолден.

– Не твоё дело. Что с лицом?

– Нравится? – заулыбался Уолден. – Милашечка моя, дашь раненому бойцу?

– Иди к дракклам. Новости есть?

– Все новости сейчас в Косом. Тут вроде тихо, – Уолден вздохнул и состроил жалобную рожу: – Люци, а если подумать? Хоть разочек!

– Разочек подумать? – выражение физиономии у Малфоя не изменилось, но в голосе послышалась усмешка, и Уолден едва сдержал торжествующий рык – ага, кокетничает! Пошло дело! Теперь хоть выдумывай министерские новости, чтобы назначить встречу в номере с крепкой кроватью.

– Разочек дать! – поспешил он закрепить успех. – А то и два. Тебе понравится!

– С дороги, болван, – теперь уже открыто усмехнулся Люций, и Уолден в полном восторге потёр руки: добудет он эти сраные новости, Мордред свидетель!

Люци уже скрылся за дверью кабинета Робардса, а Уолден всё стоял в коридоре дурак дураком и счастливо лыбился, даже не пытаясь унять похабные мечтания.

– Макнейр! – окликнул его ублюдок Шеклболтов, высунувший своё лупатое хлебало в коридор. – Тебе чего? Докси подрали? Так это не к нам, это в сектор домашних вредителей.

– Сам ты домашний вредитель! – Уолден опамятовался, вспомнил, по какому он тут делу, и решительно потопал к дежурному целителю.

Джимми Шортер, завидев Макнейра, присвистнул и велел выкладывать.

– Флинт, сука, – неохотно признался Уолден и добавил: – Но надо, чтобы оккамий. Или там кельпи. Напиши, а? Что попросишь?

– Сочтёмся, – ответил Шортер деловито.

Уолден поморщился: долгов он не любил.

– Подставляй рожу, – скомандовал Джимми, вынимая палочку.

– Что, и поправишь даже? – оживился Уолден: к полудню денёк, начавшийся хреновей не придумаешь, расщедрился на парочку нежданных радостей.

– Вылечу, – уточнил Джим и добавил ехидно: – Поправить тебе её и Мерлин не поправит – уж больно страхолюдная. Так, глаза закрыл, лапы убрал! Терпи – будет больно!

Пока внучок Мухомора махал палкой и бормотал заклинания, а потом строчил заключение о телесных повреждениях, полученных ликвидатором Макнейром при укрощении кельпи, Уолден пытался угадать, зачем Люцу понадобились авроры, и прикидывал, кто в министерстве может знать что-нибудь эдакое. Люци не зря интересовался новостями. Люци вообще никогда не трепался попусту. Значит, затевается что-то интересное, и нужно быть настороже.

Уолден подумал-подумал и понял, что проклятую инспекцию сам Мерлин послал. Не сбежит он никуда, а будет таскаться за Амбридж в свите прихлебателей. Выслуживаться как бы. Болтунов среди министерских больше, чем лукотрусов в Запретном лесу. День-другой, и будут для Люци новости.

Уолден поневоле представил, как будет снимать с Люца сапоги, перчатки, мантию и прочий ворох накрепко заклятой одёжки, какую носили только лорды-маги, справедливо опасавшиеся проклятий и сглазов из-за каждого угла, и снова заулыбался. Понятно, что вряд ли обломится: Люц напрямую ничего не обещал. Но помечтать-то можно?

– Чего скалишься? – тут же заинтересовался Шортер, любопытный, как все целители. Мало им, аспидам, в человечьих потрохах ковыряться, вечно ещё в душу норовят влезть.

– Да так, вспомнил.

– Флинтов кулачище, что ли? Я б такое точно не забыл. Рожа у тебя, Макнейр, каменная просто. Может, ты тоже малость тролль?

– Поговори ещё, – беззлобно пригрозил Уолден, на пробу подвигал челюстью и повернулся туда-сюда. Справился Джим на отлично: как и не было ничего.

– Что ж тебе такое пригрезилось, что при лечении не ругнулся даже ни разу? Ящик «Огдена»? – продолжил гадать Джим. – Новый топор?

– Не топор, а секира, бестолковый. Тебе оно зачем?

– Теорию проверяю. Потрахушки?

– Вот же пиявка ты, Шортер. Отстань!

– Точно, ебля! – обрадовался догадке Джим и тут же прыснул: – Не иначе, с Малфоем!

Уолден хмыкнул. О его одержимости Малфоем в Британии знал каждый встречный, и каждый же норовил поведать о том, что до Снейпа ещё ни у кого нос не дорос.

Вот и Шортер принялся умничать:  
– Ты для Малфоя простой слишком. Ему кого поинтересней подавай. Про нынешнего слыхал? Какой-то дикарь, совсем уж тёмный и чуть не потомок Салазара.

– Базиля-Забулдыги он потомок, – вздохнул Уолден сокрушённо. – Скабиор, сенокосец.

– Да ладно! Этот дурачок? Который у Бэтфорда отирался?

– Он самый.

– Это ненадолго, – уверенно заключил Шортер. – Крепись, Макнейр! Может, и тебя их милость удостоит.

– Иди к Мордреду! Что я должен-то?

– Не знаю, не придумал. Потом скажу. Вали!

Уолден недовольно фыркнул и направился к выходу. Тошнить перестало, так что стоило бы пожрать. А потом идти выслуживаться.

***

 _«Итак, у меня появился первый настоящий пациент, и ход лечения стоило бы описывать в специальном журнале, а не в дневнике,_ – Гарри взглянул на спящего мёртвым сном крёстного и нахмурился. Книги и статьи о фазах сна, прочитанные прошлым летом, неожиданно пригодились, и теперь Сириус спал «по науке», а не дремал вполглаза, то и дело вскидываясь посреди ночи. – _Однако я по-прежнему не понимаю, что делаю и как. Всего за четыре дня… Ночи, точнее. Короче, за четыре сеанса моего лечения Сириус заметно окреп. Аппетит у него и раньше был хороший, а кожа стала не такая сухая, и синяки под глазами уменьшились. Крёстный уверяет, что сил прибавилось, и я чувствую – это правда. Огромный недостаток моей магии: можно добиться результата, но поди догадайся, как проходил процесс. Я определённо меняю что-то в организме пациента, но механизм воздействия непонятен даже мне самому. В общем, журнал нужен – наверняка существуют какие-то закономерности. Нужно их найти»._

Гарри остановил перо и крепко задумался. Он опять нарушил собственное слово: лечил живого человека, не дав клятвы Гиппократа, и применял сомнительные методики, не описанные ни в одной из книг по медицине. С другой стороны…

 _«Полно здесь других сторон, если честно,_ – волшебное перо, подхватив настроение своего хозяина, укоризненно шуршало по пергаменту. – _Методы лечения – это ещё ерунда. Формально я укрываю опасного преступника, а фактически – будущего убийцу. Не сомневаюсь, что Петтигрю доживает последние дни, но почему-то мне совсем его не жаль. Ещё я обманываю собственную охрану, авроров и мистера Сметвика. И мне ничуть не стыдно. Ну, может, самую капельку. Целитель Сметвик не заслужил вранья. Я ему потом расскажу, когда всё закончится. Так будет… Слово «правильно» сюда не подходит. «Правильно» – это сдать Сириуса аврорам и надеяться на справедливость и милосердие магического правосудия. Вряд ли на время разбирательства его определят в Мунго. Скорее всего, снова засунут в Азкабан. Это если Сириус сдастся живым. Но меня такой расклад не устраивает – крёстный у меня один. Короче, Поттер, поздравляю! Ты всё-таки стал настоящим слизеринцем. Главное, чтобы у Сириуса хватило сил и здоровья на все его затеи, а на закон, врачебную этику и собственные обещания тебе почему-то плевать!»_

Гарри тяжело вздохнул и снова погрузился в размышления. Записи лукавили: на самом деле, совесть грызла его нещадно, и всё чаще и чаще вспоминались предостережения Драко и целителя Сметвика.

 _«Пожалуй, теперь я уже не имею никакого права поучать бедовую троицу,_ – думал Гарри, и перо старательно записывало его невесёлые мысли. – _Они всего лишь хотели взять на время философский камень да пару-тройку ночей бродили по Хогу в мантии-невидимке. По сравнению с моими нынешними подвигами, это невинные детские шалости. Однако решения я всё равно не изменю, а значит, и писать не о чем. Вернёмся к лечению Сириуса»._

Перо неподвижно застыло в воздухе, а Гарри достал чистый свиток пергамента и повертел его в руках, прикидывая, как правильно оформить историю болезни.

_«Имя: Сириус Орион Блэк. Третий. «Третьего» не знаю, куда воткнуть. Наверное, после «Сириуса». Римскими цифрами, по-королевски. А крутое имечко у крёстного, прямо чувствую себя придворным колдомедиком»._

– Так, этого не пиши! – спохватился Гарри и досадливо чертыхнулся. – Тоже мне, волшебное перо! Не знаешь, что ли, что писать, а чего не надо?

Прытко пишущее перо возмущённо встопорщилось и посадило небольшую аккуратную кляксу.

– Ладно-ладно, не сердись! Потом перепишем правильно, – виновато прошептал Гарри и ласково погладил перо. – Момент, считай, исторический. Я волнуюсь. Ты тоже? Прости, не сообразил. Теперь, наверное, заглавными буквами нужно написать: «Анамнез». Да, вот так. Очень красиво, спасибо.

_«АНАМНЕЗ: сильный тёмный маг после двенадцати лет отсидки в каменном мешке. Полумрак, холод, сырость, скудное питание и отсутствие всякой гигиены»._

Гарри подставил ладошку, чтобы перо улеглось и немножко отдохнуло, а сам попытался представить заточение в Азкабане. Получалось, что условия содержания заключённых там были страшнее некуда. Натуральный концлагерь. Однако, если верить историческим свидетельствам, даже маглы могли существовать в таких условиях годами. Ничем хорошим такое житьё не заканчивалось, но и немедленной смертью не грозило.

 _«Полагаю, срок жизни в Азкабане напрямую зависит от общего состояния организма, а организм у Сириуса – это нечто»_.

Гарри припомнил свои ощущения во время «сеансов» и даже застонал тихонько: крёстный мерещился ему безумно сложным механизмом. Тысяча тысяч деталей из наилучшей стали. Было даже немного боязно вторгаться в это великолепие, но пятна ржавчины, неопрятные хлопья старой смазки и перетянутые пружинки были видны невооруженным глазом – механизм нуждался в чистке и отладке.

– Ты будто робот! – потрясённый Гарри не сумел удержать язык на привязи. – Я такое только по телевизору видел! Обалдеть!

– Гомункул, – согласно кивнул Сириус, потянулся с наслаждением, а потом недоверчиво прищурился и спросил: – Ты увидел? Так рано?! О, Мерлин! Говоришь, я похож на автоматона? Ну вот, а я так надеялся, что нет.

Гарри хотел спросить, что за «автоматон» такой, но Сириус нахмурился, обернулся гримом и бегал потом где-то весь день. Про автоматонов рассказал трактирщик Том, и Гарри хлопал глазами будто пришибленный – идея робота без электроники его заворожила.

– Маглы башковитые, – понимающе вздыхал трактирщик. – Мир у них дивный, да жаль только, что для нормальных людей негожий. Уж очень там всё хитр _о_ устроено, не по человечьим мозгам.

_«Треть жизни пациент провел в тюрьме. В результате он заработал сильное истощение, которое…»_

– Которое должно было свести в могилу любого, кто не носит королевское имя, – вслух проворчал Гарри. – Дюжина лет в нечеловеческих условиях, а Сириус Третий Блэк проплыл несколько миль в холодной воде, незнамо как добрался до Лондона и бегал туда-сюда без всякой медицинской помощи. Нас с тобой, – обратился он к перу, – похоронили бы без вариантов.

_«…Которое не стало необратимым. В настоящее время пациент активно восстанавливается, и воздействие Изнанки заметно ускоряет процесс выздоровления»._

– Вот так, – шёпотом подытожил Гарри и принялся сворачивать листы пергамента в трубочки. – Ни артрита, ни цинги, ни туберкулёза, ни язвы желудка! Хорошо быть тёмным магом с длинной родословной.

Гарри задумался, а потом внимательно посмотрел на Прытко пишущее перо, снова развернул один из листов и сказал тихо:  
– Твой хозяин – идиот.

Перо согласно качнулось и застрочило с бешеной скоростью:  
 _«Сириус рассказал мне о кровных ритуалах, которые проводила Нарцисса Малфой. Якобы именно они спасли его от верной гибели. Задание тебе, Поттер, номер один – устроить Драко допрос. Вместо истерики. Раз уж Хорёк растрепал мой секрет маменьке, пусть отработает вину, болтун»._

Гарри недовольно скривился: письмо Драко расстроило его и разозлило, но за «проныру» неожиданно вступился Сириус.

– Молодец, обезвредил мою дражайшую кузину. Умный он парень, хоть и Малфой.

Гарри тогда выложил всё, что он думает об умном парне Малфое, но Сириус только посмеялся.

– Мой племянничек тебя заболтает, спорим? – сказал он. – Сам не заметишь, как помиритесь.

– Замечу, – мрачно пообещал Гарри. – Легко не отделается, трепло!

_«Вот пусть теперь объясняет, что такое кровная магия и как именно колдует его мать. Да, и кто ещё у неё на попечении в Азкабане – чую, там моих поклонников немного»._

Сириус его беспокойства насчёт живых и условно здоровых мстителей не разделял: «Будь хоть малейшая возможность, давно сбежали бы». Крёстный считал, что леди Малфой зря тратит силы и продлевает мучения узников, не давая им упокоиться с миром. Гарри же подозревал, что если судьба внезапно вручила ему могучего защитника, то так же внезапно могла и настоящего врага подкинуть – просто так, для равновесия. Через два месяца наступит Хэллоуин, а в Хэллоуин может случиться что угодно.

Гарри тряхнул головой, прогоняя дурные предчувствия, надписал на свитках даты, попрощался с пером и спрятал записи в дедов кошель. Потом поправил Сириусу одеяло, погладил довольно заскрежетавшую шипами книжку о чудовищах, улёгся и погасил Люмос.

Однако сна не было ни в одном глазу, и Гарри с досадой чертыхнулся. Кажется, он окончательно перепутал день с ночью, но на это были веские причины.

***

В последнюю неделю лета в Косом переулке толклось, кажется, всё население магической Британии и множество гостей из-за Барьера. Аврорат и Ковен вынуждены были обеспечить свободный проход в Косой, чтобы маги смогли сделать покупки к школе и посетить Гринготтс. По этому поводу Гарри имел серьёзный разговор с лордом Ноттом и мистером Робардсом, командовавшим аврорами.

– Мистер Поттер, может быть, всё-таки погостите в моём доме? – солнечно улыбаясь, предложил Нотт. – Не то чтобы я навязывался с гостеприимством…

– Я не рекомендовал бы, – хмуро выдал Робардс, крепкий седоватый мужик с бульдожьей челюстью. – Объяснять надо?

Гарри вздохнул и замотал головой: окончательно портить отношения с министром ему не хотелось.

– Шёл бы ты в Запретный лес со своими рекомендациями, – улыбка у Нотта не померкла, но от интонаций в голосе Гарри поёжился. – Парень жизнью рискует.

– Парень – герой, – возразил Робардс. – Ему не привыкать.

– Так и вам не привыкать пускать своих героев в расход по ерундовым поводам, – хмыкнул Нотт.

Робардс гневно сверкнул глазами и упрямо набычился:  
– Он вас запугивает, Гарри. А ещё, жмыр продажный, в благодетели набиться желает. Но ситуация не такова, чтобы ударяться в панику и искать укрытия незнамо где и не пойми за какую цену.

Бродяга, развалившийся на своей лежанке у камина, зевнул во всю пасть и почесал ухо.

«Оба хороши!» – перевёл с собачьего Гарри и поспешил прекратить назревавшую ссору.

– Простите, но мне тоже кажется, что не всё так страшно, – сказал он лорду и тоже улыбнулся.

– Том, пива сюда! – крикнул трактирщику Нотт и опустился на стул рядом с Гарри. – Не хочу спорить, мистер Поттер. Нам, продажным тварям, веры нет, я понимаю. Но позвольте озвучить мои опасения. Народу будет не протолкнуться, а Блэк не дурак, чтобы заявиться в своём облике и без единого амулета. Случись стычка, мы вас вытащим во что бы то ни стало, обещаю. Но жертв среди цивилов, скорее всего, не избежать. Да и своих людей я привык беречь – у меня-то героев нет.

– Всех не прояснишь, тут и говорить не о чем, – вмешался Робардс и грузно уселся напротив. – А вот сделать из «Котла» крепость вполне в наших силах. Посидите чуть-чуть в номере, вот и всё.

– Это ваш выбор, мистер Поттер, – пожал плечами Нотт. – Подходы к вашему номеру мы перекроем наглухо, не вопрос.

Гарри посмотрел на притворявшегося спящим Бродягу, потом взглянул на Тома, яростно натиравшего полотенцем пивную кружку, и снова улыбнулся.

– Я никуда не поеду, – сказал он. – Но и в номере я запираться тоже не буду. Будь что будет.

Робардс отчётливо скрежетнул зубами, а Нотт допил пиво и встал:  
– Как пожелаете, Гарри. Хорошего дня!

– Опрометчиво, – попытался урезонить Гарри Робардс. – Всё-таки Блэк…

– Мой папаша, – непочтительно перебил его Гарри. – Предположительно. Вы же не верите, что он явится меня убивать. Ведь так?

– Это всего лишь одна из версий, – не смутился Робардс. – Случиться может всякое.

– Значит, лучше перебраться в Нотт-мэнор?

– Нет, не лучше.

– Я понял, – помолчав, сказал Гарри, а Бродяга дёрнул ухом и встревоженно поднял голову. – Всё останется по-прежнему, господа. Я герой, мне не привыкать.

Робардс посмурнел ещё больше, но промолчал, а лорд Нотт, дождавшись, пока за аврором закроется дверь, снова уселся рядом.

– Что это было? – с любопытством спросил он. – Я не в упрёк, мне вправду интересно.

– Мистер Робардс уверен, что защиту на магловский дом героя поставил блудный папа Блэк, а вы совершенно точно знаете, что Блэк сидит запершись в своём особняке, – спокойно ответил Гарри. – Вы знаете, что Сириус Блэк мой крёстный по кровному обряду. Вы тоже не верите, что он будет меня убивать.

– Допустим, – осторожно сказал Нотт; он больше не улыбался.

– Защита, – сказал Гарри и вдохнул-выдохнул, уговаривая себя не заводиться. – Защита – это когда от Авады кого-то закрываешь или на Блэка выходишь грудь в грудь. А то, чем вы с Робардсом сейчас занимаетесь, я не знаю, как назвать прилично.

Нотт крякнул и закрыл лицо рукой.

– Пусть будет «спектакль», – продолжил Гарри и больно прикусил щёку изнутри, чтобы не заорать от злости. – Так вот, я не нанимался. Без меня, пожалуйста. Договорились?

– Простите, Гарри, – отнимая руку от лица, вздохнул Нотт; скулы у него горели румянцем. – Люциус Малфой назвал это «спекулировать на ситуации». Но мне очень нужна эта спекуляция, простите.

– Я понимаю. Тео – мой друг, и я только обрадуюсь, если ваше прошлое не будет ему мешать. Только давайте без вранья?

– Договорились, – лорд протянул было руку, потом отдёрнул, а потом махнул ею и протянул снова. – Никогда мне не было так стыдно. Простите, Гарри. Я не со зла.

– Ничего, – улыбнулся Гарри, отвечая на рукопожатие. – Всё разрешилось, и я не в обиде.

Бродяга протяжно вздохнул и опустил голову на лапы.

– Без вранья! – веселился Сириус полчаса спустя. – Нотта ты сделал красиво, но зачем? Пусть бы думал, что самый умный! А главное, за что? Сам-то врёшь напропалую! Вот же дети Слизерина − кто кому ловчей глаза замажет!

− Дети Гриффиндора тоже не промах! − огрызался смущённый Гарри. − Не спали тебя Хорёк…

− Уел! − радостно соглашался Сириус. − А теперь правильный служака Робардс идёт и докладывает Скримджеру, что герой всё просёк и хлопоты по охране не оценил. Крестник, почему именно сегодня ты озаботился всеобщей честностью? У тебя какой-то план появился?

Сириус заинтересованно приподнял бровь, и Гарри невпопад подумал, что крёстный по выздоровлении станет очень красивым мужчиной.

− Никакого плана, − вынужден был признаться Гарри. − Просто надоело, что все всех обманывают просто так.

− Ты полагаешь, враньё от вранья отличает цель?

Гарри надолго задумался, соображая, почему некоторые лжецы бесят его до потери самоконтроля, и понял, что Сириус отчасти прав.

− Я вру, чтобы никто не умер, − выдал он наконец итог размышлений. − И ты. А Хорёк врал-врал, а потом – бах! − сдал меня своей матери! Теперь даже не знаю, что хуже, – ложь или правда. В общем, я окончательно запутался, крёстный. Сегодня мне было неприятно Нотта слушать, а почему – не могу объяснить.

− Чутьё, − усмехнулся Сириус. − Значит, не нужно тебе сидеть взаперти. Что ж, будем гулять.

Однако гулять они стали меньше, потому что следующей же ночью Сириус случайно обнаружил способ «спрятать» Гарри от особо глазастых магов вроде Флинта и леди Малфой.

− Когда ты психуешь, сквозь тебя твоя «подруга» просвечивает, − крёстный сосредоточенно всматривался Гарри в глаза. − Я, например, несколько раз Её отчётливо видел. И проныра твой видел, а это совсем плохо.

− Почему? − испуганно пискнул Гарри, стараясь не моргать.

− Он светлый, вот почему. Будешь так светиться, раскусят мигом. Счастье, что любезная кузина прежде с подобным не сталкивалась, а архангелов потомок Флинт и Чума Причард видели тебя лишь спокойным и довольным. Говоришь, тишком вырубил Флинта в Тайной комнате под видом призрака?

− По-идиотски поступил. Вывел из строя лучшего бойца, ослабил отряд. Правда, Чернильного лорда он даже в таком состоянии сделал. А почему Чума?

− Годрик-милостивец, и это говорит тринадцатилетний пацан, − пробормотал Сириус. − Недаром вашего брата гоняли всем миром, забыв про давние свары. Теперь сюда посмотри. Нет, левее. Ага, так. Чума, потому что малефик − беги-спасайся. Но ты его можешь не бояться: надорвётся он тебя проклясть.

Гарри хотел было обидеться за «всем миром», но решил, что себе дороже: сегодня Сириус охотно отвечал даже на самые дурацкие вопросы, а это случалось редко. В основном он только и делал, что расспрашивал Гарри. Про битву у зеркала Еиналеж и охоту на василиска, например, Гарри ему уже раза три-четыре рассказал в мельчайших подробностях. И всякий раз пугался, что крёстного удар хватит.

− Почему надорвётся? − поспешил он воспользоваться словоохотливостью Сириуса. − Некроманты непроклинаемые какие-то?

− Угу. Непроклинаемые, − Сириус замер и раздул ноздри, словно принюхивался к чему-то неведомому, а потом хмыкнул: − Слово-то какое! Смешно, но точно.

Гарри припомнил Причарда, отца тихони Грэхема – невзрачного дядечку с сонными глазами, которому совершенно не шло его зловещее прозвище. На вид тот не выглядел чумой: так себе, обычная простуда.

– Не похож мистер Причард на злого-презлого колдуна, – сказал он вслух. – Грэхем тоже нормальный парень, вежливый даже, – Гарри подумал и уточнил: – Насколько может быть вежливым боевик. Меня он не задирал никогда.

– Злятся они редко, факт, – согласно качнул головой Сириус. – Эмоции им мешают. Видишь ли, малефики – это такие вредные чароплёты и ещё немного прорицатели. Они не только чуют вероятности, но и могут обеспечить для тебя наихудшую из возможных в текущих условиях.

– Вредные – это тёмные?

– Как шкура у Бродяги.

− А некроманты?

− Ты, чудо моё, классификации не поддаёшься. Ещё ты запутываешь вероятности одним своим присутствием, так что играть с тобой в кости не рискнёт даже самый сильный малефик. Везучий ты, мистер некрос.

− Почему?

− Предположительно, твоя сила вместе с везением родом из чужого мира. Грубо говоря, ты кусочек Изнанки.

− Ничего я не кусочек, − обиделся Гарри. − Я целый. Мы с Ней сами по себе.

− Слава Мерлину, − серьёзно сказал Сириус и снова всмотрелся Гарри в глаза. − Сейчас я Её не вижу, но чую _запах_. Насколько Она близко?

− Не знаю, − Гарри озадаченно прислушался к себе. − Где-то... Где-то рядом. За спиной.

− Прогнать можешь? Если не насовсем, то хоть на время?

− За что?! И как тебя потом лечить?

− Да уж не подохну.

− Я тоже пока не подох.

− Вопрос времени, − с неприятной деловитостью сообщил крёстный. − До первого тёмного мага с мозгами.

− Хватит меня пугать! − занервничал Гарри, и _Грань_ тут же отозвалась, ласково прильнув вплотную. – Я устал бояться, честно.

Сириус резко отшатнулся и посмотрел на Гарри с укоризной.

– Что ты творишь? Не бывает магов с фиолетовым нимбом! Держи Её на расстоянии!

– Как?

– Откуда я знаю? Твоя подружка, сам договаривайся, – Сириус задумался, а потом неуверенно добавил: – В Тайной комнате тебя никто не почуял из-за мантии Джейми, так ведь?

Гарри пожал плечами. Никто не увидел – факт. Об остальном можно только догадываться.

– Это не выход, потому что маг-невидимка – тоже ненормально, – продолжил крёстный, снова впал в задумчивость, а потом нахмурился и велел Гарри в точности припомнить свои тогдашние ощущения. – Говоришь, мантия тебе мешала. Как, почему?

– В ногах путалась.

– Не то! Думай дальше!

– Просто неудобно, – Гарри крепко зажмурился, представляя себя под мантией. – Глазами вроде всё вижу, но как-то…

– Вот! – торжествующе выкрикнул Сириус, и Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности. – Зачем снял?! Надень!

– Что? Я не понимаю.

– Мантию, говорю, надень, – ухмыльнулся крёстный. – Мысленно облачись в Третий дар: складки расправь, полы запахни, капюшон натяни на нос. Там, у себя в голове. Понял?

– Попробую, – с сомнением сказал Гарри.

– Зачем пробовать, когда с первого раза вышло? Это легко, как пером твоим командовать, – сказал Сириус и внезапно рявкнул: – Живо надел!

Гарри ойкнул и нырнул под воображаемую мантию-невидимку.

– Отлично! Там и сиди! – азартно потёр руки Сириус и снова принюхался. – Ничего! Пусто! Мальчик и мальчик. Молодцы мы, крестник!

– Ты молодец! – засмеялся Гарри. – Я никогда бы не додумался!

Сириус заставил его ещё несколько раз снять и надеть «мантию», похвалил и велел тренироваться.

Вдохновлённый первым успехом в контроле над своей своенравной магией, Гарри рискнул задать крёстному давно мучавший его вопрос:  
– Может быть, мне палочку сменить? Пока я здесь, в Косом? Мистер Олливандер рассердится, скорее всего, но…

– Какая, кстати, палочка? – заинтересовался Сириус и покаянно вздохнул: – Вот, был бы твой крёстный порядочным светлым магом, первым бы делом спросил.

– Палочка у меня почти как у Неназываемого, – насупился Гарри, – с пером феникса. Только у меня остролист, а у него тисовая была. Мистер Олливандер сразу рассказал мне про феникса и Лорда, но я тогда вообще ничего не понимал. Вернее, она мне сразу не понравилась. Я хотел отказаться от неё, но постеснялся. Зря не вернул. Вредная она, просто ужас. Мешается всё время и тупит страшно. Я ей «Люмос», а она мне «Нокс». Одно слово – сестрица!

Вместо того чтобы посочувствовать крестнику, бессовестный Блэк запрокинул голову и счастливо заржал. Гарри переждал приступ обидного веселья молча, но руки на груди скрестил по-снейповски и, кажется, даже лицо сделал как у обожаемого декана.

– Не дуйся, – отсмеявшись, сказал Сириус. – «Сестриц», как ты выражаешься, на свете много. Самые распространённые сердцевины – волос единорога и сердечная жила дракона. Если следовать вашей с Олливандером логике, то один бесхвостый единорог делает братьями целую толпу волшебников.

– А у тебя какая палочка?

– Без понятия, – пожал плечами Сириус. – Схватил первую попавшуюся, что нашёл в доме.

– И как она у тебя работает?

– Сносно. Во-первых, это палочка кого-то из моих родичей, а мы, увы, похожи друг на друга не только лицом. Во-вторых, приноровиться можно ко всякой палочке. Если в бою отобрать чужую, то поначалу та будет тупить. Вернее, будешь тупить ты, потому что привык действовать палочкой с иными свойствами: длина, жесткость, отзывчивость к твоим командам и тому подобное. Короче, не в палочке дело, а в тебе, – Сириус подумал и добил растерянного Гарри сравнением: – Обувь. Один в один ощущения, когда влезаешь в чужие, дурно сшитые сапоги. Привыкнуть можно, но пока мозоли в нужных местах не набьёшь, будешь ковылять.

– Мои сапоги… – задумался Гарри.

– Из наилучшей кожи, мастерски сшитые – сам Волдеморт, тщеславный сукин сын, такими не побрезговал. Вот только ты, вольное дитя, привык бегать босиком. Теперь тебе любые сапоги будут жать.

– Что же делать?

– Вспомнить, что ты не дикарь, и обуться. Давай, мою попробуй.

Гарри робко протянул руку за красивой, но немного странной палочкой – привычной рукояти у той не было совсем, а древко украшал резной узор в виде незнакомых рун и дубовых ветвей.

– Постарайся не сжечь её первым же заклинанием, – предупредил Сириус, и Гарри тут же отдёрнул руку.

– Впрочем, плевать, – крёстный улыбнулся. – Другую найдём.

Гарри осторожно, кончиками пальцев, прикоснулся к резным рунам:  
– Тёпленькая.

– Неплохая. Времён замирения с вейлами, судя по виду. Тогда в моду вошла «естественность». Листики, там, цветочки, сучки и прочая фигня. Моя дражайшая кузина Беллатрикс носила прапрабабкину палочку – та вообще была похожа на обычную ветку.

– Кузина или палочка? – нервно пошутил Гарри, всё ещё страшась взять чужую палочку в руки: он очень боялся оставить крёстного безоружным.

– Палочка, – сказал Сириус и скривился: – Кузина была похожа на злобную дуру в вечной истерике.

– А почему она…

– К дракклам Беллс! Палку хватай! Вот так! Первое заклинание – легонько! – «Люмос!»

Гарри, зажмурившись и позабыв от волнения о вербальной формуле, еле-еле шевельнул кистью и замер.

Сириус пару секунд молчал, а потом сказал задумчиво:  
– Не сгорела и послушалась. В комнате стало светло. Для первого раза просто отлично. Открой-ка глаза, мой дорогой крестник, и полюбуйся на результат.

Гарри замотал головой и зажмурился ещё крепче.

– Тёмный маг, – наставительно произнёс Сириус, – всегда должен быть готов к творящейся вокруг него хер… гм… ерунде. Мало того, к совершеннолетию он просто обязан научиться гордиться этим и на каждом углу, не затыкаясь, превозносить свою уникальность. Так моя покойная маменька говорила, а уж она во всякой хер… Э-э… В тёмных искусствах мадам Вальбурга была признанным экспертом. Открывай же глаза, не трусь. На самом деле, это даже красиво.

Гарри опасливо приоткрыл один глаз, ойкнул и распахнул оба: комната была залита светом тысяч мерцающих огоньков – от светло-лиловых до чёрно-фиолетовых.

– Круто! – показал большой палец Сириус. – А теперь, как в школе учили: глаза открыть, жест сделать, заклинание сказать вслух и жилы при этом не рвать. Тебе свеча нужна, а не лесной пожар. В результате должен получиться небольшой огонёк цвета солнышка.

Гарри судорожно кивнул, несколько раз вдохнул-выдохнул и… Ослепительно сияющий злым белым светом огненный шар на свечу похож не был.

– Он ещё и горячий, – невозмутимо сообщил Сириус. – Мне, например, жарко. Погаси это и попробуй снова.

– А если…

– Ты самые простые вещи делаешь очень затейливо, – перебил его Сириус. – Вроде как на пути из Хога в Хогсмид заскочить в Лондон, а потом в ещё и в Париж. Понятно, что в «Три метлы» ты добираешься совершенно вымотанным, и сливочное пиво уже не в радость. Но ты решаешь, что мало и плохо старался, честно удваиваешь усилия и в следующий раз аппарируешь куда-нибудь в Румынию, а в Хогсмид не попадаешь вовсе. Понял? Не стараться нужно, а расслабиться.

– Не уверен, что получится.

– Не волнуйся. Ты спокойно зажигал Люмосы без палочки, я видел. Не знаю, как ты представляешь свою силу, но я в Хоге мысленно отщипывал крошки от огромной горячей буханки хлеба. Вку-усно! – Сириус мечтательно вздохнул и погрустнел: – Дома запрещали таскать еду с кухни, а в столовой у меня кусок в горло не лез.

– Почему?

– Пять вилок, maman и разговоры о величии древней крови.

– Ты путал вилки?!

– Не отлынивай! Итак, «Люмос».

Гарри решил последовать совету и представить что-нибудь большое и очень вкусное. Ему сразу вспомнился мамин праздничный пудинг с фиалками. Гарри сглотнул слюну и снял с воображаемой глазури крохотный засахаренный цветок. Затем сделал заученный жест и негромко произнёс заклинание. Палочка чуть дрогнула в пальцах, и на её кончике загорелся небольшой жёлтый огонёк. 

Гарри облегчённо перевёл дух, а Сириус негромко засмеялся:  
– Поздравляю! Видишь, это нетрудно. Работать палочкой проще, и сил требуется намного меньше. Запомнил ощущения?

Гарри кивнул.

– Теперь спрячь Изнанку и попробуй снова зажечь Люмос. Отлично! Ну вот, теперь ты добропорядочный маг – ни один вредноскоп не пискнет даже, – Сириус подумал и прибавил с досадой: – Вот же я дурак! Надо было из дома карманный вредноскоп прихватить, чтобы ты мог самостоятельно тренироваться.

– У меня есть! – обрадовался Гарри. – На день рождения подарили! Только я его в носок замотал и сунул в рюкзак поглубже, а то он свистел.

– С днём рождения я тоже дурак, – грустно сказал Сириус. – Кто подарил? Сметвик?

– Нет, Рон Уизли. Мы сильно поссорились перед каникулами, но он, видно, решил зла не держать.

– Хороший парень?

– Неплохой, но мы всё время ругаемся.

– Почему?

– Потому что Рон по натуре герой.

– Не понял, – нахмурился крёстный. – Ревнуешь, что ли?

– Ещё чего! – возмутился Гарри и печально вздохнул: – Рон – это мёртвый герой с погибшими друзьями. Вообще мозгов нет, одна удаль.

– Уизли? – удивился Сириус. – За ними такого не водилось никогда. В Прюэттов пацан удался, что ли? Тогда беда, ты прав. Взять хоть меня, – он помолчал и махнул рукой: – Ладно, доставай подарок. Откалибруем под тебя.

С тех пор крёстный каждую ночь вручал Гарри свою палочку и учил простейшим школьным заклинаниям. Тренировки Гарри нравились, потому что проходили веселее даже, чем уроки у Локхарта. Сириус дурачился, передразнивая то Макгонагалл, то Флитвика, то Хуч, а то и самого Дамблдора, а Гарри, смешливо фыркая, учился укрощать свою дурную силу и выдавать её наружу по капельке.

Так и получилось, что спать ночью времени не осталось. Час-другой Сириус тренировал Гарри, а потом Гарри лечил Сириуса. Ещё они долго разговаривали обо всём на свете, и Гарри всё сильнее и сильнее привязывался к крёстному.

Досыпал он утром и после обеда, а мистер Деррек и бармен Том качали головами и встревоженно переглядывались. Надо думать, мистера Сметвика вызвал кто-то из них, потому что целитель пришёл камином вчера под вечер, и вид у него был встревоженный. В номере Гарри показал ему фокус с «мантией-невидимкой», и Сметвик долго молчал, а потом сказал тихо: «Вот это подарок, шкет! Спасибо!»

Затем он увёл Гарри в Мунго якобы на обследование, накормил шоколадом, напоил какао и написал длиннющий отчёт о полном выздоровлении героя Поттера от воздействия тёмного проклятия. Теперь Гарри официально стал обычным полукровкой, не слишком сильным, но зато и не сквибом.

«Завтра – последний день каникул, – подумал Гарри и заставил себя закрыть глаза. – Надо пройти по Косому и попрощаться со знакомыми. К мадам Малкин и к мистеру Фортескью нужно заглянуть обязательно. Послезавтра я поеду в Хогвартс – навстречу очередному Хэллоуину. Без Бродяги. Грим останется на попечении бармена. Потом он, конечно, сбежит и… Господи, только бы с Сириусом ничего не случилось! Только бы мы все остались живы!»

Он поворочался ещё немного, «снял» надоевшую маскировку и наконец-то очутился на _Грани_ , в сияющем великолепии звёздного хоровода.


	17. Глава 16

– Думаешь, сдохла? – Фред скроил брезгливую морду и легонько потыкал исхудавшее тельце Коросты пальцем.

Крыса не шевельнулась, и Рон печально вздохнул.

– Да вроде мы её вовремя отбили, – с сомнением сказала Джинни. – Ни царапинки нет. Облезла только, бедная, совсем. От жары, наверное.

– Сердечный приступ, – важно выдал Джордж. – Перепугалась, а много ли старушке надо?

– Старушке надо, чтобы за ней ухаживали! – сердито сказал Перси, и Рон вздохнул ещё печальнее. – Кормили вовремя, не таскали по жаре за пазухой и проверяли замок на клетке!

– Да на том замке два Коллопортуса было! – неожиданно для Рона хором возмутились Форджи. – Наши два – точно! Ронни, ты заклинанием дверцу запирал?

Рон потерянно кивнул и погладил неподвижную Коросту по брюшку.

– Три! – гаркнули близнецы. – Теперь их нет!

– Ага! – насмешливо отозвался Перси. – Прямо крысиный Мордред какой-то!

– Ну, это же твой питомец был сначала, – хихикнула Джинни, и близнецы тоже засмеялись. Рону же было совсем невесело, и он снова осторожно пощупал крысиное тельце в надежде найти признаки жизни.

– Глупости! – внезапно разозлился Персиваль. – Просто делаете всё лишь бы как, и даже чары ваши косые сносит первая попавшаяся крыса! Лентяи и неучи все как один!

В комнате на несколько секунд повисла нехорошая тишина, а потом Джинни испуганно пискнула:  
– Мальчики, не надо!

Рон поднял голову и нечаянно сказал нехорошее слово: Форджи стояли плечом к плечу, зажав палочки боевым хватом, и вид у братцев был такой, словно за спиной догорала их лаборатория. Перси, видно, струхнул, потому что побледнел и с силой вжался в спинку кресла.

– Прекратите немедленно! – неуверенно потребовал он.

– Неучи? Давай проверим, – тихо и страшно сказали близнецы; сейчас их невозможно было отличить друг от друга.

– Э, парни! – очнулся от ступора Рон, быстро сунул Коросту за пазуху и встал, закрывая Персиваля. – Остыньте! Фред, Джордж! Не нужно, слышите? Мать нас потом под какой-нибудь пирамидой закопает!

– Что происходит? – раздался от двери властный окрик, и Рон облегчённо выдохнул.

Билли гневно свёл брови и скрестил руки на груди, а Чарли подхватил кинувшуюся к старшим братьям Джинни и усадил её на своё широченное плечо.

– Форджи на Перси обиделись, – объяснила сестрёнка. – Правильно сделали. Перси их неучами обозвал, а у них по чарам «Превосходно»! Подумаешь, крыса сбежала! Она всё время сбегает!

– Палочки долой! – велел Билл. – С ума сошли?

Близнецы одинаково оскалились, но руки опустили.

– Джиневра, что значит «правильно сделали»? На родного брата палочку поднять – это, по-твоему, правильно? – строго спросил Билл, и Джинни тут же поникла.

– Рассказывайте!

Однако все молчали: Перси и Джинни обиженно дулись, а Форджи встали ещё ближе друг к другу и упрямо стиснули челюсти.

Рон снова вздохнул и достал Коросту из-за пазухи.

– Вот, – виновато сказал он. – Опять выбралась из клетки, а я прозевал. Я хорошо дверцу запер, честное слово! И стопкой книжек подпёр для верности. Да только она всё равно выбралась, и ка-ак прыгнет прямо в окно! А там коты, она и завизжала. Мы услышали, прибежали, разогнали их, но поздно.

В доказательство Рон показал исцарапанные руки. Здешние кошки и на кошек-то не были похожи: злющие, скуластые, поджарые зверюги с гладкой шкурой цвета песка. Билл говорил, будто древние египтяне считали их священными животными, и Рон ему верил. Негодящий вымерший народ, судя по картинкам на стенах, обожал всякую пакость: ходячую дохлятину, поднятую некросами, псоглавцев каких-то, а то и вообще навозных жуков. Понятно, что помойные твари с трёхдюймовыми когтищами тоже пришлись им ко двору.

– Ну-ка, покажи, – Чарли осторожно поставил Джинни на пол. – Крысу убить – надо постараться.

Рон отдал ему Коросту и продолжил:  
– Поэтому Перси и стал меня ругать. Мол, я плохо ней следил. А как за ней уследишь? Она в этом Египте мозгами двинулась совсем. Не жрёт ничего толком, за пальцы кусает, рвётся куда-то. А Форджи заступились. Слово за слово, ну и… Надо было её тётушке Мюриэль оставить, как я говорил.

– Жив твой питомец, – весело сказал Чарли. – Сердчишко слабо, но колотится. Видок, конечно, тот ещё. Домой приедешь, покажи её кому-нибудь из «Волшебного зверинца» в Косом. Тамошние приказчики лучше любого колдозоолога в звериных болячках разбираются. Может, и посоветуют какое зелье.

– А почему она тогда не шевелится? – Джинни привстала на цыпочки, чтобы получше разглядеть ожившую крысу.

– В обмороке никто не шевелится.

– Так испугалась? Ой, бедненькая!

– Скорее всего, немного придушить успели. Ничего, оклемается. Крысы все живучие, даже не волшебные.

– Тут не только крыса двинулась, – сердито сказал Билл, – но и младшие братцы. Фред, Джордж, что на вас нашло? Вы теперь на всякое замечание – справедливое, больше чем уверен! – будете заклятьями шарашить? Перси, ты как?

– Я привык. Мне всё равно, – сухо ответил Персиваль, но красные пятна на щеках и лбу говорили, что очень даже не всё равно.

– Несправедливые у него замечания! – кажется, Джинни тоже разозлилась. – Даже если он правду говорит, всё равно несправедливые!

– Это как? – озадачился Чарли.

– Не знаю! Нет, знаю! Справедливо – это когда ты с человеком разговариваешь, а не с зеркалом!

– Джиневра… – строго сказал Билл, но Чарли приобнял его за плечи и что-то прошептал на ухо. Билли недовольно фыркнул, а потом глубоко вздохнул и добавил поспокойнее: – Поясни-ка, сестрёнка, для нас с Чарли.

Джинни тоже покраснела и опустила глаза.

– Возьмём меня. Когда Гермиона Грейнджер говорит, что я рыженькая и у меня веснушки, это не обидно. Гермиона умная, она рассказывает про пигментацию и советует гулять в теньке, потому что люди с такой кожей могут заработать солнечные ожоги. Когда Лаванда Браун говорит, что я рыжая и конопатая, это обидно. Потому что я, видите ли, страшная и замуж меня никто не позовёт. А сама при этом в зеркало поглядывает – она-то не рыжая, без веснушек, и… – сестрёнка замялась, а потом вскинула голову и притопнула ногой. – И сиськи у неё скоро выше носа будут! Только она всё равно дура – хоть с сиськами, хоть без них!

Рональд понял, что ничего не понял, но, видно, настал и его черёд краснеть и заикаться.

– А при чём тут эти… – промямлил он тихо. – Ну… Как их…

– Сиськи, – сочувственно подсказал добряк Чарли. – Понятия не имею, но это дело никогда не лишнее.

– Сестрёнка, – мягко сказал Билл. – Эту твою Браун действительно не стоит слушать. Ты у нас очень красивая.

– Кое-кто помог понять, – Джинни невесело улыбнулась, – что не вся правда – правда. Перси тоже не стоит слушать! Ведь всех только с собой сравнивает и любуется, какой он правильный! За что он хвалит? Только за то, что сам умеет. Зато ругает за всё подряд. Тоже мне, префект школы! Да те же Диггори с Хиллиардом в Озере его утопят, если по привычке умничать начнёт!

Персиваль вскочил с кресла и молча скрылся в спаленке, а Билл с Чарли быстро переглянулись и хором вздохнули.

– С ним я потом поговорю, – Билл погладил Джинни по голове. – Наедине. А с вами, паршивцы, что делать? – обратился он к Форджам. – Проверенные средства, я смотрю, не помогают.

– Ничего не делать. Сами не дураки, – хором проворчали близнецы, чуть расслабились и снова стали Фредом и Джорджем.

– Давай твою Браун в зелёный перекрасим! – азартно потирая руки, предложил Фред. – Целиком!

– Не, лучше вторую пару сисек воткнём! – прыснул Джордж. – На спине!

– Ну её к дракклам, – махнула рукой повеселевшая Джинни. – Лучше помогите Рону с клеткой. Короста реально свихнулась – сами же видели. И Ронни вот-вот свихнётся ловить её постоянно и от Перси выслушивать.

Рон благодарно кивнул и тут же ойкнул: Короста затрепыхалась у него в руках и тоненько запищала.

– Очухалась, – сказал Чарли. – У нас этот крысюк появился, когда я курсе на первом был, да? Или на втором? Уж если он мелких Фреда с Джорджем пережил, то коты ему не страшны.

– Надо же, я и забыл какой он старый, – задумчиво сказал Билл. – Разве обычные крысы живут столько?

– Да кто его знает, обычный он или нет. Не в Косом покупали с родословной. Смесок, может, какой. Перси мне в Хог писал, что в саду его нашёл, израненного. Потому и Короста – весь был в струпьях, еле живой. Персиваль его всю зиму выхаживал. Да он и тебе наверняка писал.

– Не помню, – мотнул головой Билл. – Не до того было.

– Учился много? – уважительно спросила Джинни.

– Нет, в старосту курса втрескался. В Говарда Хупера, – хитро улыбнулся Чарли, – а тот его отшил.

– Отшил?! Нашего Билла? – от изумления Рон едва не выронил слабо ворочавшуюся крысу. – А…

Он хотел спросить, как же тогда заводят себе дружков-подружек обычные парни, не похожие на умника и красавца Билли, но смутился и замолчал.

– Козёл! – с чувством выдал Билл. – Вали, мол, нищий малолетка, кому ты нужен. Ничего, я его потом тоже отшивал. Раза три точно, – он подумал и добавил: – Мама велела на прощание поговорить с вами о чём-нибудь правильном, чтобы вы потом весь год были послушными.

Рон виновато потупился. Новости с родины были такими, что стать паинькой, кажется, не получится даже после увещеваний старшего брата. Однако расстраивать Билла не хотелось, и он решил подумать об этом попозже.

Например, завтра с утра, когда семейство вернётся домой. Точнее, не домой, а в Лондон. Послезавтра отправляться в Хогвартс, а школьные принадлежности ещё не куплены – вот родители и решили остановиться в «Дырявом котле», чтобы не терять времени зря.

Египетские каникулы затянулись: целитель настоял на врачебном наблюдении за сложной пациенткой. Можно было бы оставить в Египте одну лишь Джинни под присмотром Билла, но мистер Джабир, застенчиво улыбаясь, разъяснил, что пребывание в семье – само по себе метод лечения.

– Телесное здоровье мага напрямую зависит от здоровья душевного, – говорил он со своим забавным акцентом: вроде и слова не коверкал, а всё одно слышно – чужак. – Девочка любит вас, очень ко всем привязана. Сейчас ей доставляет особую радость видеть вас всех во здравии и благополучии.

На слове «особую» родители переглянулись и сразу же согласились хоть навсегда поселиться в этом Египте, но помочь исцелить Джинни. Помня подслушанный разговор, Рон тоже не роптал, хотя вернуться в место с нормальным климатом хотелось до чесотки. Обнаружься «одержимость» Джинни в Британии, тем Уизли, которые смогли бы уцелеть, ещё лет триста нельзя было бы и носу казать из Лютного.

Перси же и близнецы, как люди в тайну не посвящённые, долго ворчали. Особенно страдал Перси: в письме из Хогвартса ему пришёл очередной значок, на сей раз префекта всей школы. На радостях мама с папой пообещали ему новую парадную мантию от Малкин и чего душа пожелает из писчих принадлежностей. «В пределах десяти галлеонов», – смущённо уточнил папа, но Персиваля всё равно едва удар не хватил от счастья.

Близнецы же маялись от дикой жары и непривычного безделья, и даже поездка на море их не утешила. «Синее», – хором заключили они, одинаково пожав плечами. «Солёное», – синхронно почёсываясь, сообщили они после короткого купания и до вечера с недовольными мордами просидели в тени. Рону же и Джинни всё понравилось, и накупались они просто до одури – потом почти сутки отсыпались.

В общем, эти каникулы могли бы стать для Рона счастливейшим временем в жизни, кабы не дурные вести из Британии и ополоумевшая Короста. Раньше эти события оставили бы его равнодушным, но после Того-Самого-Вечера-В-Шкафу...

После вечера в шкафу и ночи раздумий над письмом Поттеру Рон понял, что поторопился зачислить себя в боевики. Настоящий боец никогда не проморгал бы всю ту хрень, что творилась с его родной сестрой. Правильная боёвка имеет прирождённый нюх на неприятности, всегда настороже и не морочится причинами дурных предчувствий. Чуешь беду – значит, беда на подходе. Без вариантов. Как настоящий боец встречает беду? Прикрывает подопечных. Что делал Рональд Доблестный? Верно, ходил дурак дураком, не глядя по сторонам, и ждал, когда на него свалятся подвиги, предназначенные не ему даже, а Избранному Пророчеством.

Дождался, чего уж. В прошлом году по «подвигам» он переплюнул неуёмных Форджей, и родители подробно рассказали об этом Биллу и Чарли. Рон думал, что со стыда сгорит, и некоторое время не мог на Билла глаз поднять; плакать хотелось, как сопливой девчонке, до того было стыдно. И хотя Билл пальцем его не тронул и не отругал, а лишь укоризненно потрепал по голове: «Какой же ты ещё ребёнок, Ронникин!» – стыд был огромным. Взрослым.

Добил его Чарли, показав глубокие, несводимые шрамы от ожогов на полспины: «Подвиг – это крайний случай, Ронни. Когда по-другому никак. Не за награду. За награду – это найм, и там совсем-совсем другие расклады. Понял?»

Рон понял. Понял, что не опора он никому из тех, кого полагал нуждавшимися в защите. Он достал перо и пергамент, чтобы по примеру Гермионы записать всех, за кого мог и хотел бы подставить спину под драконий огонь, но так ничего и не записал. Да и что записывать? Десять имён и одну кличку? Любой балбес запомнит: семья, Гермиона, Невилл да Короста.

Рональд в сотый раз за это лето вспомнил злющие зелёные глаза и почти змеиное шипение: «Сведёшь в могилу… Они не заслужили… Сдохни один…» Выходит, якобы трусишка Поттер куда больше идиота Рональда знал о подвигах и героизме. Знал и пытался растолковать, но какой прок в речах для глухого?

Остаток каникул Рон так и эдак и вертел одни и те же мысли по кругу, но так ни до чего и не додумался. Решил только, что правильная защита зарождается с заботы, и начал с малого – с Коросты. Пичкал её полезным крысиным кормом, следя, чтобы ни зёрнышка из тщательно отмеренной порции не пропало зря. По часам менял воду в поилке и стирал подстилку каждый день. Перестал таскать с собой в послеполуденную жару, запирая клетку самым сильным Коллопортусом, на какой был способен, а способен он был, оказывается, ого-го! Даже Билл однажды удивлённо присвистнул и строго велел не валять дурака на занятиях.

А потом Перси сказал, что спокойный и уверенный голос хозяина благотворно действует на питомцев, и Рон взялся по вечерам читать Коросте вслух статьи из «Пророка». Надо думать, голос у него не был спокойным и уверенным – а попробуйте успокоиться, когда убийца Блэк сбежал из Азкабана, а Поттер сбежал от Блэка! – потому что крысюк после чтений лишился последнего ума и каждую свободную минуту тоже пытался сбежать.

Вот тогда-то каникулы испортились окончательно. Короста, несмотря на всю заботу, хирела телом и ехала мозгами. Ронова башка трещала от невесёлых думок о собственной бестолковости, и вдобавок Рон извёлся от беспокойства за Невилла. Рано или поздно Блэк узнает, кому на самом деле предназначено уничтожить Того-Самого, а Лонгботтома всей Британией не охраняют. Рональд надеялся только на то, что слухи дойдут до проклятого предателя и убийцы с опозданием и Невилл успеет укрыться в Хогвартсе.

И вот вам, пожалуйста, новая напасть! Оказывается, отшить могут даже Билла!

Честно сказать, с этой стороны Рон проблем не ожидал. Ему казалось, что всё сладится само собой. Малое совершеннолетие позади, Гермиона – свой парень и верный друг, и достаточно предложить ей прогуливаться по коридорам Хога не только тайком под мантией-невидимкой, но и открыто под ручку. А теперь что же получается, отшить могут кого угодно за просто так? Неужели в таких делах даже дружба побоку?

Рон подавленно вздохнул. Кажется, так и есть. Вот же горе! И что теперь делать? Ему, кроме Гермионы, никто толком и не нравился. Хотя на Браун с её сиськами разок-другой поглядеть было бы прикольно, да. Или на Патил, если на обеих разом. Интересно, они везде-везде одинаковые?

Рональд покраснел и помотал головой. Нет, Гермионе он, конечно, встречаться предложит. Вот только не факт, что та согласится. И что потом? Дружбе конец? Стоят ли того прогулки? Пожалуй, что и не стоят, но кроме прогулок есть вещи поинтереснее. Очень хочется попробовать, но кое-что даже самому лучшему другу как-то неловко предлагать.

Годрик-заступник, до чего у взрослых людей жизнь, оказывается, замороченная!

***

Последний день каникул начался ужасно рано – ещё и девяти не было! Гарри совсем не выспался, но крёстный всё равно его растормошил.

– Вставай-вставай! – твердил Сириус. – Крестник, вставай, у нас мало времени!

– Целый день, – сонно возразил Гарри и крепко вцепился в одеяло, – ночь и завтрашнее утро.

– Планы изменились. Вставай!

Вот что Гарри восхитило в крёстном сразу и навсегда, так это непрошибаемая уверенность в себе. Первобытная какая-то, подкорковая. Не как у нормальных людей «я-сам-всего-добился-и-теперь-молодец», а вера булыжника в ускорение свободного падения.

Наверняка что-то случилось. Опять. В который раз. Снова всё пойдёт наперекосяк, второпях и наудачу. Драко сказал бы «облом», Тео сказал бы «пиздец», а сам Гарри выдал бы своё коронное «ой!», умещающее все обломы мира и весь пиздец бытия. А вот Сириус Третий Блэк деловито заявил, что изменились планы. Потрясающе.

– Что? – спросил Гарри, усаживаясь, потряс головой и потёр глаза.

– Да ничего, в принципе, – пожал плечами Сириус. – Только вышло так, что смыться мне нужно именно сегодня. Точнее, сейчас.

– Почему? – испугался Гарри. – Тебя кто-то узнал?

– Нет, но может. Старикашка Том готовит номера для дорогих гостей. Скоро здесь будет всё семейство Уизли.

– Зачем?

– Сам спросишь. Гарри, не паникуй. Всё осталось по-прежнему, просто немного сместилось во времени. Вот, держи, – Сириус протянул ему бархатный мешочек с завязками. – Здесь деньги и камни. Готовых амулетов в доме не нашлось. Может, правда, я не все тайники знаю. Бронзовый напёрсток – это порт-ключ в дом. Одноразовый, сволочь, но лучше, чем ничего. На пластинках с гравировкой – лондонский адрес дома, а «Ночного рыцаря» и в Хогсмид можно вызвать.

У Гарри в голове вертелась целая тысяча вопросов, но спросонок он, разумеется, вывалил самый тупой:  
– Гравировки?

– Приглашения для гостей, – крёстный дурацкому вопросу почему-то не удивился. – Дом под особыми скрывающими чарами вот уже несколько столетий, а званые вечера и прочие приёмы никуда не денешь. По принципу Фиделиуса: только отдаёшь пластинку, адрес тут же забываешь. Что такое Хогсмид, спросишь?

– Спасибо, я в курсе, – слегка обиделся Гарри.

– В пределах щитов Хогвартса аппарировать нельзя и порт-ключи не работают. Нужно выбираться в Хогсмид. Там есть всё – «Ночной рыцарь», камины и площадки для аппарации. Из Хога в Хогсмид ведут несколько подземных ходов. Свиток в кошеле – ориентиры и пароли для тех, о которых я знаю. Но на твоём месте, случись нужда спешно удирать из замка, я рванул бы поверху. Бегом. Или на метле.

– Почему?

– Вход-выход, и никаких отнорков, – ответил Сириус со вздохом. – К девицам бегать, а не от погони. Так, что ещё? Вроде бы всё. Я тебе не открылся, помнишь? Грим и грим. Не забудь сильно удивиться разоблачению, когда бы оно ни случилось.

– Сириус, я… – Гарри понял, что вот-вот заревёт, и снова потёр глаза. – Будь осторожен. Пожалуйста.

– Та же просьба, – улыбнулся Сириус, сел рядом и обнял его крепко-крепко. – Я буду неподалёку весь год. Ясно? Не хлюпай носом, страшные тёмные маги так не делают.

– А как они делают? – всхлипнул Гарри.

– О! Как правило, каменеют ликом и выказывают презрение. Дражайшая кузина Белла, впрочем, корчила рожи и зловеще хихикала, но что взять с дурочки?

– Лик у меня нифига не каменный, – засмеялся сквозь слёзы Гарри. – Тоже буду хихикать, можно?

– Валяй, – согласился крёстный, чмокнул его в макушку, тут же обернулся гримом, подскочил к двери и нетерпеливо залаял.

Из коридора донёсся невнятный шум, и Гарри только сейчас понял, что Сириус ставил «заглушки». Бродяга снова залаял и поскрёб дверь лапой.

– Тихо, оглоед, разбудишь! – донёсся голос бармена Тома. – Что за негодящая псина!

– Я уже не сплю! – крикнул Гарри и открыл дверь. Бродяга весело рыкнул, помчался вниз по лестнице и чуть не сшиб какую-то незнакомую тётку в старомодном крахмальном переднике. Тётка завизжала и замахала веником, а Гарри крикнул: «Фу!» Бродяга на секунду замер, вывалив язык в бесшабашной ухмылке, и выскочил на улицу.

– Ужас просто, кошмар какой! – квохтала тётка, суетливо оправляя передник. – Как хотите, но надо бы прибавить! Ведь едва не сожрал!

– Это грим мистера Поттера, дурища! – проворчал Том. – А твои мослы на парную свинину не потянули бы и двадцать лет назад. Доброе утро, Гарри!

– Доброе утро! – ответил Гарри и приготовился извиняться перед тёткой, но та внезапно заулыбалась и присела в самом настоящем реверансе.

– Доброго утречка, мистер Поттер, сэр, – пропела она сладким голосом. – Не гневайтесь, но пёсик у вас с виду того… Страшноват. Я миссис Брайен, сэр. Дочки мои страсть как любят в «Пророке» про вас читать. Не подпишете им портретик ваш? На память!

– Да, конечно, – смутился Гарри, поняв, что выскочил в коридор в одной лишь пижаме. – Оденусь только, хорошо?

Ещё через четверть часа Гарри подписал две своих колдографии, вырезанных из прошлогоднего «Пророка», и узнал бы много нового из жизни миссис Брайен и её дочерей, но бармен Том шикнул на болтливую тётку и погнал её наверх, убирать номера.

– Горничная нужна, – развёл он руками со вздохом. – Вы в школу, а я снова номера начну сдавать. Сегодня Уизли въедут, из министерства предупредили. Не помешают?

– Они хорошие люди, – ответил Гарри. – Я гостил у них прошлым летом.

Том довольно улыбнулся и ушёл за стойку: намывать кружки и стаканы, расставлять по полочкам бутылки и через неплотно прикрытую дверь переругиваться с кухаркой. Гарри же торопливо вгрызся в мясной пирог и постарался успокоиться.

Отчасти ему это удалось: встревоженным Сириус не выглядел, да и на Джиневру после лечения в Египте ужасно хотелось посмотреть. Главное, не смутить её лишним вниманием, а то некрасиво получится. Однако что-то всё равно не давало покоя и упорно царапало мозги. Гарри придвинул к себе кувшин с горячим молоком и принялся размышлять.

Сириус был прав – рано или поздно в Косой заявился бы кто-то из людей, лично преданных директору Дамблдору, и тогда ему пришлось бы драпать. План примирения с Дамблдором посредников не предусматривал. Во время ночных бесед они с крёстным много раз пытались прикинуть, кто мог бы знать об анимагической форме Сириуса, и каждый раз пасовали перед своеобразным мышлением Светлого лорда.

– Сам он знает, это совершенно точно, – крёстный задумчиво ерошил полуседые кудри. – Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше уверен. В Хоге мне казалось, что мы всех водим за нос, но мало ли что кажется самонадеянному сопляку. Кому он мог сказать? Хагриду? Моуди? Макгонагалл?

– Уизли? – предполагал Гарри, вспоминая свои прошлые каникулы.

– Нет, только не Уизли, – решительно мотал головой Сириус.

– Почему?

– Есть причина, поверь. Кстати, очень может быть, Дамблдор вообще никому и ничего не рассказал. Есть у профессора такой пунктик – покрывать тех, кто ему нравится и чьи поступки он в душе считает правильными. Один только вояж Скамандера за океан и последовавшая за этим буча чего стоили.

– Скамандер? Он, вроде, зоолог, да? Много путешествовал? – морщил лоб Гарри, припоминая, что несколько раз слышал эту фамилию и, кажется, видел на карточках от шоколадных лягушек.

– Маглёныш! – необидно дразнился крёстный. – Спроси у проныры, тот расскажет в подробностях. Малфои тоже родня Лестрейнджам и должны знать побольше прочих. История неоднозначная, и тогда же всем стало очевидно, что профессор Дамблдор – фигура, с которой нужно считаться. Правда, это я сейчас такой умный, а в юности мне было неинтересно. Наваляли Гриндевальду и наваляли, молодцы. И я навалял бы, родись пораньше.

– Ты думаешь, что нравился Дамблдору? – в изумлении таращился Гарри. – Но даже если и так, то, прости, потом разонравился. Снейпа, например, он из Азкабана вытащил. И Хагрида. Два раза.

– Сравнил! – возмущался Сириус. – Кто из нас троих жуткий тёмный маг-убийца? То-то же! Я тебе не Нюнчик с татуировочкой для пущей крутизны, набитой по протекции Малфоя. Такого типа, как я и пол-Визенгамота хрен вытащит.

– Тогда почему…

– Я жив. Мне по всем раскладам причитался Поцелуй, крестник. Не знаю, защищал ли меня Дамблдор, но не топил точно. Авроры о Бродяге не знают ничего до сих пор. Бывший Орден в Косом не показывается, хотя слухи о твоём примечательном питомце до профессора наверняка дошли. Полагаю, это и есть знаменитый второй шанс. Нельзя его упустить. Никак нельзя. Чего хмуришься?

– Кому дать второй шанс, а кого в очередной раз сделать приманкой, – сквозь зубы цедил Гарри, унимая неожиданно всколыхнувшуюся злобу. – Достал он меня подставлять! Понравься мистеру Дамблдору я, а не ты, он забрал бы меня из дома под защиту Хогвартса в тот же день, когда ты бежал. Но я ему не нравлюсь. Ему интересно, грохнешь ты меня или нет!

– В очередной раз?

– Цербер. Василиск.

– Не считается, – усмехался Сириус. – Туда ты сам полез. Тебя не гнали палкой, тебе дали выбор. Ты выбрал.

– Офигеть! Полагаешь, это я сам себе такую весёлую жизнь устроил?!

– Говоря откровенно, да.

– Мистер Блэк, я с вами не разговариваю! Ложитесь, пора вас лечить.

Сириус послушно опускал голову на подушку, прикрывал глаза и говорил извиняющимся тоном:  
– Ты ведь мог поехать не в «Дырявый котёл», а сразу в Хогсмид, и оттуда в Хог. Тебе не отказали бы в убежище, клянусь. Тот, кто ищет в Хогвартсе защиту, найдёт её там. Это закон. Но ты не просил помощи ни у Дамблдора, ни у кого-то ещё. Ты предпочёл справиться сам. Понимаешь?

– Всё равно не разговариваю. Откройте глаза только, мне так проще.

– Дамблдор в очередной раз убедился в том, что ты…

– Дурак?

– Герой.

– Прости, крёстный, – тяжело вздыхал Гарри. – Ты прав, а я идиот. Я только сейчас понял, что можно было просто уехать в Хог и ничего этого не было бы. В Косом был бы порядок, и министр на меня не злился бы, а ты спокойно отдохнул бы и подлечился дома. Но я кретин и всё испортил. Верно папа говорил, что когда я куда-то встреваю, то начинается «ураганный сценарий». Приеду в школу, запрусь у Снейпа в кладовке!

– Ты человек долга, Гарри. Ты не поехал в Хогвартс, потому что не бежал от опасности, а шёл ей навстречу. Ты уводил за собой убийцу, ты посчитал должным это сделать. Поступил по-геройски. Лили и Джейми гордились бы тобой.

– Ну да. Никто и не говорил, что герой обязан быть умным. Давай-ка я займусь тем, что у меня действительно получается хорошо. Раскинь руки в стороны и дыши на счёт. Готов? Раз. Вдох. Два, три, выдох.

Этот разговор в разных вариациях они вели, считай, каждый вечер, и теперь Гарри пытался сообразить, что именно его зацепило в поспешном отбытии Сириуса. Крёстный ушёл, потому что мистер и миссис Уизли могли его узнать и тем нарушить дальнейшие планы. Могли узнать…

Не могли! Сириус не верил, что Дамблдор рассказал о его аниформе Уизли! «Была причина, поверь». Это что же, крёстный ему соврал?! Ах ты ж, чёртов Блэк! Что ты ещё придумал, гриффиндорец хренов?

Гарри поперхнулся молоком и закашлялся.

– Гарри! – всполошился бармен Том. – Что случилось? Анапнео?

– Нет, спа… Кха! Спасибо! Я задумался и… Кха! Тьфу ты! Спасибо, я уже в порядке, – Гарри откашлялся в салфетку и потёр лоб на месте заросшего шрама.

Сириус – жуткий тёмный маг, сумевший бежать из Азкабана. Он не пропадёт и сделает всё, что собирался. А собирался он, на минуточку, убить своего бывшего друга, и Гарри на самом деле нечего соваться в эту историю. Здесь «ураганный сценарий» совершенно точно будет лишним.

«Не знаю, правильно ли желать удачи в таком деле. Наверное, нет. Когда бывший друг настолько бывший, что только и осталось его убить… Это горе, вообще-то, и крёстному будет плохо. Пожелаю, чтобы он остался невредим. Будь здоров, Сириус Третий Блэк!» – Гарри тихо вздохнул и допил молоко.

Камин громко загудел, полыхнул зелёным пламенем, и Гарри приготовился к явлению семейства Уизли, но это оказался мистер Деррек.

– Ну что, твоё геройство, – подмигнул он, – последний день? Я надеюсь, хоть ты скучаешь по учёбе, потому что мои сегодня смурные с самого утра. Нормальные книжки ещё вчера собрали, а сегодня ловили и вязали эту хрень шипастую. Где проглот?

– По учёбе не скучаю, – улыбнувшись, сознался Гарри. – Зато по ребятам – очень даже. Проглот напугал горничную и убежал гулять на улицу.

– Оставишь его здесь?

– Да, я уже договорился с Томом. Миссис Пилливикл из «Волшебного зверинца» тоже пообещала присмотреть. Сказала, что не боится никаких собак.

– Ещё бы она собак боялась, когда вся семейка волшебным зверьём занимается. Один из них так даже в драконоборцы подался.

– Самый отважный?

– Угу. Эти ребята та же боёвка – чем отважней, тем… Гм. Идём мороженое трескать или дела какие имеются?

– Мистер Деррек, вы же сам боевик, – с напускной укоризной заметил Гарри.

– Есть такая беда, – со вздохом согласился Деррек.

– Да почему беда-то? Классно же! Я, если честно, завидую. Уметь постоять за себя и за других – это здорово! Будь я боевиком…

– Одно дело, когда ты сам боевик. Вроде и ничего, хотя временами обидно. И совсем другое, когда твои дети растут бойцами. Поневоле задумаешься, что за судьба их ждёт.

– Трикс и Перри опять что-то натворили?

– Не припомню дня, – с досадой сообщил Деррек, – когда они сидели тихо. Ладно Перегрин, ему хоть розог выдать можно, а с Трикси что делать? Мать она не слушает совсем. Как я её замуж выдам, такую бестолковую?

– Такую красавицу, – снова улыбнулся Гарри. – Замуж она сама себя выдаст. Мне так почему-то кажется.

– Утешил, твоё геройство! – простонал Деррек. – Уверен, что я в зятья кого-нибудь вроде Лестрейнджей хочу заполучить? Отличные ребята, спору нет, но не в семью же!

Гарри пожал плечами и счёл за благо промолчать. Об «отличных ребятах» Лестрейнджах он был наслышан от Сириуса. Тот, описывая своих родичей, иначе как «кровожадными психами» их не называл. Учитывая, что сам Сириус характер имел далеко не кроткий, «ребята» представлялись кем-то вроде василисков на двух ногах.

– Гуляем или будем страшилище твоё ждать? Так можем не дождаться. Оно иногда целыми днями где-то бегает, а я каждый раз жду вестей об обглоданных трупах.

– Он не голодный, а просто гуляет, – заступился за Бродягу Гарри. – Он живёт здесь месяц и ни разу никого не укусил.

– Флинт говорил, будто гримы умеют аппарировать, – сказал Деррек и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри. – Вдруг он в Хог за тобой рванёт?

Гарри напрягся, но постарался сохранить безмятежный вид.

– Буду рад, – ответил он. – Я привязался к нему, если честно, и почти придумал кличку. Уверен, и Хагрид будет рад.

– Этот будет, кто бы сомневался, – проворчал Деррек. – Идём?

Гарри задумался, а потом потёр лоб на месте шрама и рискнул спросить:  
– Мистер Деррек, а можно я на пять минуточек сбегу на магловскую сторону?

– Зачем? – удивился тот.

– Я… Я из дома очень нехорошо ушёл. Ночью, не попрощавшись. Хочу сказать дяде, что со мной всё в порядке.

– Нужно, чтобы я с тобой аппарировал? – подобрался Деррек. – Могу от лорда огрести, если засекут. Наверняка там кто-то из авроров крутится.

«Нужно! Очень нужно!» – чуть не закричал Гарри, но справился с собой и помотал головой: – Нет, конечно. Что мне там делать? Просто найду телефон и позвоню.

– Это можно, – облегчённо выдохнул Деррек. – Неподалёку есть такая штука, я покажу. Мигом обернёмся, и нас никто не хватится.

– Кто нас должен хватиться?

– Завтра в школу, забыл? Соберутся все твои няньки и будут ругаться, как именно тебя туда доставить. Побежали, твоё геройство, времени в обрез.

Телефонная будка действительно нашлась неподалёку, в паре минут ходьбы от «Дырявого котла». Гарри, волнуясь, набрал номер и на несколько секунд онемел, услышав папин голос: «Алло!»

– Алло! – встревоженно повторил папа. – Кто говорит?

– Здравствуйте, дядя Вернон! – сказал Гарри виновато. Он не думал, что Деррек специально подслушивает, но рисковать не имел права.

– Господи, Гарри! Сынок, всё в порядке? Где ты?

– Я в безопасности, дядя. Не сердитесь на меня.

– Ты не один? Туни! Это Гарри! Туни, он не может говорить, он с кем-то из колдунов.

– Гарри! – воскликнула мама. – Сынок, мы скучаем! У тебя всё хорошо?

– Да, у меня всё хорошо. Простите за беспокойство. Я завтра еду в школу.

– Поттер! – раздался сердитый голос Даддерса. – Какого хрена, что за нюни?! Мы получаем вести через Кевина, не пались как идиот!

– Простите, – прошептал Гарри потерянно: сейчас он отдал бы всё, чтобы очутиться дома хоть на часок.

– С тобой точно хорошо? – забеспокоился Дадли. – Поттер, ты ревёшь там, что ли?

– Всё хорошо, я просто… Просто… – Гарри не посмел произнести «скучаю» и тяжело вздохнул.

– Не волнуйся за нас, – трубку снова взял папа. – Постоянный пост у дома маги сняли, но твоя защита работает до сих пор. Дожди ей, видно, не помеха. Передавай привет своему родственнику, но не полагайся на него во всём.

– Почему?

– Герой авантюрного романа, – папа неодобрительно фыркнул. – Будь осторожен, слышишь? Гарри?

– Я слышу, – отозвался Гарри. – Я понимаю. Спасибо.

– Мы всегда тебя ждём, – всхлипнула мама.

– Да, я знаю, – Гарри зажмурился, набираясь храбрости повесить трубку. – Я благодарен. До свидания.

Он вышел из телефонной будки и, понурившись, зашагал к «Дырявому котлу». Деррек покачал головой и молча двинул за ним.

***

За каких-то четверть часа в трактире стало очень суетно и шумно. Семейство Уизли заселялось в отведённые им номера, а мистер Робардс и незнакомый Гарри темнокожий аврор с интересом наблюдали за светопреставлением.

Посмотреть было на что: под низким потолком парили свёртки и баулы, близнецы носились взад-вперёд по лестнице без какой-нибудь видимой цели, Перси с надменным видом волок за собой вереницу старомодных чемоданов, грузно покачивавшихся в воздухе, миссис Уизли громогласно требовала прекратить беспорядок и заняться делом, а мистер Уизли утирал вспотевший лоб платком и уговаривал супругу присесть и выпить чаю.

– Здравствуйте, Гарри, – степенно кивнул мистер Робардс, оторвавшись от занимательного зрелища. – Гуляли?

– Прогуливались, – ответил вместо Гарри мистер Деррек и плавно отступил к двери. – Я на время отлучусь, ваша милость, ежели не нужен вам прямо сейчас.

– А… Д-да, конечно, – выдавил Гарри, слегка ошарашенный «милостью».

Оба аврора разом нахмурились, а Гарри был оглушён истошным воплем на два голоса:  
– Наш великий герой Гарри Поттер! Ур-ра!

Близнецы, топоча, сбежали с лестницы, вихрем пронеслись по зальчику, лишь чудом не врезавшись ни в один из столов, и заключили Гарри в крепкие объятия.

– Живой! – воскликнул один с преувеличенным восторгом. Кажется, это был Фред.

– Здоровый! – в тон ему отозвался второй. Предположительно, Джордж.

– Подрос! – не унимался первый.

– Похорошел! – умилился второй.

– Ути-пути, лапочка! – хором просюсюкали оба.

– Дураки! – засмеялся опомнившийся Гарри. – Привет, парни! Как Египет?

– Никак! – хором ответили Форджи и синхронно скривились. – В Египет больше ни ногой! Жара! Пирамиды! Песок! Тоска! – они переглянулись и посерьёзнели: – Как ты тут? В газетах пишут странное.

– Здравствуй, Гарри! – миссис Уизли тоже его обняла. – Здравствуй, милый! У тебя всё в порядке?

– Благодарю вас, всё хорошо, – улыбнулся Гарри, пожал руку мистеру Уизли и кивнул надутому как индюк Персивалю. – Как поездка?

– Познавательно, – мистер Уизли снова вытер лоб и присел за столик к аврорам. – Позволь тебе представить мистера Шеклболта. Он отвечает за поимку Блэка.

Незнакомый аврор вежливо улыбнулся и склонил бритую голову; неярко сверкнула золотая серьга в ухе.

– Рад знакомству, – Гарри по-малфоевски шаркнул ножкой и присмотрелся к аврору повнимательнее. Не отвечай тот за поимку крёстного, был бы приятным дядькой: умное лицо с печальными глазами и спокойное достоинство в манерах очень располагали к мистеру Шеклболту. Но Гарри, наоборот, насторожился: вот только умного преследователя Сириусу не хватало вдобавок ко всем его «изменившимся планам».

– Блэк покуда не пойман, – сказал мистер Шеклболт. Голос у него тоже был приятный – сильный и глубокий. Не как у обожаемого декана, конечно, но тоже очень ничего. – Однако мы прилагаем все усилия, мистер Поттер, и обязательно его схватим. Не волнуйтесь.

Гарри многое мог бы сказать, но решил благодарно улыбнуться и промолчать: Шеклболт определённо не был дураком, и выпендриваться в его присутствии не стоило.

– Зря стараетесь! – раздался от двери весёлый, чуть хрипловатый голос.

Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности и мысленно произнёс неприличное слово. Он до сих пор не мог взять в толк, каким образом шумные и властные Нотты могут, если пожелают, становиться настолько незаметными.

– Вот и охрана ваша припожаловала, Гарри, – кисло констатировал Робардс и добавил с ехидцей: – И до полудня-то времени навалом, а они уже все в трудах!

Лорд Нотт садиться не стал. Он стоял, покачиваясь на носках, и насмешливо ухмылялся.

– Вы полагаете, мистер Нотт? – с прохладцей поинтересовался Шеклболт.

– Практически уверен.

– Сведения из первых рук?

– Откуда надо сведения. Блэк сидит дома, запершись. Надо думать, лечится и отъедается. Но ты, Кинг, можешь и дальше изображать верную службу на благо Британии.

– Я ничего не изображаю, мистер Нотт, – спокойно ответил Шеклболт. – Всё взаправду.

– Ну да, ну да, – Робардса, похоже, понесло по кочкам: Гарри физически ощущал его злость и досаду. – У вас же, ваше лордство, полный мэнор сведущих людей. Надеюсь, вы не забудете оповестить своего подопечного, когда Блэк отожрётся и выйдет убивать?

– Будешь хамить, вызову на дуэль и подпалю гузку, – так же весело пообещал Нотт.

– Господа, – чуть поморщился Шеклболт. – Напоминаю, вы оба на службе.

– Это и есть обещанная битва нянек? – рискнул влезть в свару Гарри.

Взрослые прекратили обмениваться нехорошими взглядами и уставились на него; Гарри поёжился и опустил глаза.

– Трепачи! – припечатала миссис Уизли. – Гарри, милый, тебе завтрак, может быть, в комнату подать?

– Я уже позавтракал, благодарю. Можно я в Косой пойду с ребятами? Ой, а Рон и Джинни где?

– Уже гуляют, – заулыбалась миссис Уизли. – Побросали чемоданы на кровати и побежали смотреть на какую-то необыкновенную метлу. Артур, проводи-ка детей, а я закончу здесь и догоню вас. Перси, ты идёшь?

– Помогу тебе, мама, – Перси выхватил из летающих свёртков какой-то один и замахал палочкой, отправляя его дальше по коридору. – Выйдем за покупками вместе.

– Вот и славно, – удовлетворённо кивнула миссис Уизли, подтащила к себе ещё пару баулов и пошла на второй этаж.

Гарри снова шаркнул ножкой:  
– Прошу прощения за хлопоты, господа. Позвольте, я пойду.

– Деррек ждёт вас за аркой, – кивнул лорд и махнул рукой Тому: – Пива нянькам, Томас! Нормального, а не твоих обмылков, пройдоха!

Гарри выдохнул и поспешил на выход; близнецы переглянулись и припустили следом.


	18. Глава 17

Рон и Джинни нашлись вовсе не у витрины «Всё для квиддича», а в кафе мистера Фортескью в компании Гермионы Грейнджер.

Гермиона за лето подросла, но ничуть не прибавила в груди и бёдрах, а оттого казалась совсем хрупкой. Рон же не только вытянулся, но и заметно раздался в плечах. Он обещал стать здоровенным типом, у него уже сейчас кулаки были больше, чем у Форджей. Но Гарри отметил это мельком, он во все глаза разглядывал Джинни, оживлённую и похорошевшую. Кажется, в Египет Уизли съездили не зря, и Гарри принялся придумывать повод минут пять-десять подержать её за руку.

– Мороженое! Без нас!– возмутились близнецы. – Ты это видел, Гарри?

– Безобразие, – подтвердил Гарри и помахал рукой: – Привет!

Гермиона радостно вскрикнула, Джинни залилась румянцем, а Рон поспешно вскочил со стула и замер в непонятной растерянности. Надо думать, соображал, отошёл Гарри от последней ссоры или нет.  
Мистер Уизли что-то коротко прошептал сыновьям, вручил по серебряной монете и сказал:  
– Не хочу мешать вам стариковскими вздохами. Мальчики, я зайду в банк, а потом в аптеку. Встретимся через час у «Флориш и Блоттс». Часа же вам хватит?

– Конечно, пап, хорошо, пап, – затараторили Форджи, а Гарри, поглядев на деньги, хлопнул себя по лбу.

– Парни, я идиот, – покаянно сказал он, когда мистер Уизли отошёл. – Кошель, что причитается вам по уговору, лежит в «Дырявом котле», но я про него забыл. Вернёмся туда или тоже быстренько сбегаем в банк?

– Гарри, – близнецы разом нахмурились, пристально на него уставились и заговорили, подхватывая фразы друг за другом, – мы потерпим, если что. Ты в Косом месяц живёшь, а это дорого. Траты здесь ого-го какие! Мы уговор про испытания помним. Мы не трепачи. Отсрочим твою часть договора на потом. Вот станешь знаменитым целителем, денежки и потекут!

– Спасибо за заботу, – улыбнулся Гарри. – За гостиницу министерство платит, а покупки я только самые нужные делаю. Нормально у меня с деньгами, честное слово.

– Точно? Тогда пусть лежат, где лежали, – Фред и Джордж заулыбались и подмигнули. – Не будем же мы на глазах у родителей покупать всякие интересные штуки. Вот ка-ак наведаемся в Хогсмид!

– Ребята! – крикнула Гермиона. – Что вы там стоите, идите скорее к нам!

– Идём! – Форджи подхватили Гарри под руки. – Нормальное солнце! Вкусная вода! Мороженое! Без песка! Годрик, счастье-то какое!

– Это вы делитесь впечатлениями от путешествия? – звонко рассмеялась Гермиона. – Привет, Гарри! Как ты?

– Прекрасно, – Гарри осторожно сжал её пальцы в приветствии. – Ты тоже путешествовала?

– Да, но недалеко. Во Францию. Мама обожает бывать в Париже.

– Привет, Рон! – Гарри первым протянул руку и широко улыбнулся: – Ребят, спасибо вам за чудесные подарки!

– Я рада, что тебе понравилось! Честно сказать, я воспользовалась чужим советом.

– Чьим же?

– Секрет! – хитро улыбнулась Гермиона.

– И мой подошёл, да? – облегчённо выдохнул Рон. – Мне его тоже выбрать помогли. Целитель, что лечил Джинни. Говорил, будто мастер делал. Ты в порядке? Мы читали газеты, но раньше выбраться никак не сумели бы.

Джинни молча кивнула и покраснела ещё гуще. Гарри, так и не придумавший повод для долгого рукопожатия, просто уселся на соседний с Джинни стул и взял её за руку.

– Как у тебя дела? – спросил он участливо и накрыл тонкие пальцы другой рукой. – Выглядишь замечательно.

Близнецы обменялись заговорщицкими взглядами, Рон изумлённо засопел, а потом понятливо хмыкнул.

«Попал ты, Поттер, – с досадой подумал Гарри и снова посмотрел на Джиневру. Та краснела и кусала губы, но руки не отняла. – Ладно, всё равно пора ухаживать за какой-нибудь девчонкой, так пусть это будет тихая и скромная Джинни, а не задавака вроде Браун или Гринграсс».

– Франция – замечательная страна, – тараторила меж тем Гермиона, единственная из всей компании не обратившая внимания на «ухаживания». – Но Египет! Это же… Это колыбель цивилизации, Рон! Я тебя вот уже час расспрашиваю, а ты только и знаешь, что мычишь! «Жарища, руины!» Ты хоть понимаешь, что это за руины?

– Побольше всяких понимаю, – обиженно буркнул Рональд. – Поганые это руины! Засыпать их песком да и забыть навсегда.

– Песком?! – ахнула Грейнджер и воинственно тряхнула кудрями. – Неуч! Археологи всего мира мечтают…

– Это они просто не знают, куда соваться вздумали! – решительно перебил её Рон. – Там же некросы правили!

– Какие ещё некросы? Не выдумывай! Там правили фараоны! Сорок веков существования этой замечательной цивилизации породили…

В другое время Гарри с удовольствием послушал бы о дивной стране, где целых сорок веков некромантов не считали чудовищами, но сейчас было некогда. Он «ушёл» на _Грань_ – чуть-чуть, на самый краешек! – и смотрел на Джинни _оттуда_. Светящаяся фиолетовая завеса, отделявшая живое от не-живого, окутывала силуэт Джиневры намного гуще, чем прочих людей и казалась… Сотворённой? Гарри прищурился и присмотрелся внимательнее. Да, точно. Неведомый умелец подхватил свободные «нити» завесы, соткал из них нечто вроде паутины и накинул на пациентку.

«Некромант? В Египте? – заволновался Гарри. – Он целитель? Интересно, ему можно написать? Джинни знает адрес? Букля согласится лететь в Египет?»

 _Грань_ резко качнулась, опрокидываясь в пустоту, и Гарри, чертыхнувшись, поскользнулся и шлёпнулся на задницу, мгновенно примёрзшую к матовой глади. Смена ракурса помогла понять ошибку: целитель Джиневры не выходил на Изнанку, а использовал чары, очень похожие на те, которыми папаша Флинт воевал с поддельным духом. Только Флинт брал одной лишь мощью, а лекарь-египтянин действовал с умом и изобретательностью. Сил в «паутину» было влито намного меньше, и «разорвать» её смог бы не только Гарри, но и любой тёмный чароплёт вроде того же Сметвика.

«Не придирайся! – строго велел сам себе Гарри. – Работает? Работает, и работает отлично! Ты, например, никогда не догадался бы сделать нечто подобное! А ещё это очень красиво!»

– Что с тобой? – донёсся откуда-то издалека обеспокоенный голос. – Тебе нехорошо?

Гарри мысленно треснул себя по лбу и поспешно вернулся в нормальный мир; за спиной с тихим хрустальным звоном осыпались осколки фиолетового льда. Джинни встревоженно хмурилась и заглядывала ему в глаза.

– Прости, пожалуйста, я немного задумался.

– Ты не заболел? Руки у тебя ледяные!

Гарри припомнил лучшие пассажи из речей Марка Флинта, но вслух лишь досадливо хмыкнул:  
– Осень скоро. По утрам уже прохладно, но отказаться от мороженого я не силах. Тебе неприятно?

Джиневра снова зарделась, молча мотнула головой и неожиданно принялась растирать Гарри ладони. Он едва не ойкнул и, кажется, тоже покраснел. Во всяком случае, уши у него горели.

– Нам пора, – хором выдали близнецы многозначительным тоном. – Бывайте, мелкота, встретимся у витрины «Флориш».

Они сорвались с плетёных стульев, выскочили из кафе и стремительно растворились в шумной толпе магов, спешащих по своим делам. Рон и Гермиона ничего не заметили – они самозабвенно спорили. Вернее, Гермиона затеяла лекцию по древней истории, а Рон, упрямо наклонив голову, время от времени вставлял слово-другое, чтобы тут же умолкнуть под градом аргументов.

– Фараоны считались равными богам, а культ смерти доказывает лишь то, что древнеегипетское общество было достаточно развитым для того, чтобы иметь единую религию, – напирала Гермиона. – И вообще, ты видел хоть одно верование, которое не имело бы своей версии загробной жизни? Любого человека беспокоит уход из жизни, Рон! И все надеются, что это ещё не конец, понимаешь?

– Чего там надеяться, – ворчал Рон, – когда всем ведомо, что чистая душа воистину бессмертна.

– Где доказательства? Нет их! Вера иррациональна!

– Чего? – озадачился Рон. – Где ты эти словечки берёшь?

– В книгах! Которые написали умные люди!

– Это если я кучу пергаментов попорчу, так сразу у тебя за умного сойду? Договорились, Грейнджер!

– Вот! Сам сказал! Попортишь! О чём ты можешь написать? О полировке мётел?

– Да ты сама отполируй хоть одну и сразу поймёшь, что дело это непростое и в нём тоже свои хитрости имеются!

– Ну конечно! – закатила глаза Гермиона. – Куда там высшей трансфигурации!

Рональд обиженно насупился, и Гарри сумел вклиниться в перепалку:  
– Ребята, это вы всё ещё о Египте? Кстати, Гермиона, ты ведь подарила мне набор для полировки мётел, и это значит…

Рон прыснул, а Гермиона сердито ткнула его кулачком в плечо:  
– Ничего это не значит! Мне сказали, Гарри, что ты хотел купить собственную метлу!

– Я?! – изумился Гарри. – Ну-у… – он посмотрел на вмиг расстроившуюся Гермиону и торопливо добавил: – Была такая идея, но это лето как-то для покупок не задалось.

От вранья про внезапно возникшую любовь к полётам Гарри спасло появление миссис Уизли: она хотела забрать Джинни на примерку мантий. Джиневра, вздыхая, поплелась следом за матерью.

– Пронесло, – сказал Рон с нервным смешком. – А могли и мы поручение какое огрести!

– Учебники, – напомнил Гарри.

– Мы их первым делом купили, – скривился Рональд и кивком указал на набитую доверху школьную сумку. – «Чудовищные книги» видел? Вот бы нам свору таких же в прошлом году! Они этого василиска затравили бы как нечего делать.

Гарри вспомнил огромную тушу мерзкого чудища и горько вздохнул. Вряд ли милые смешные книжки смогли бы уцелеть, даже будь их целая тысяча.

– А теперь погляди, сколько добра накупила мисс Грейнджер, – ворчливо продолжил Рон.

– Ого! Три сумки! Зачем столько, Гермиона?

– Я записалась на все дополнительные предметы.

– На все?

– И на магловедение тоже, – сказала Гермиона и добавила: – Только спать, как ты, я на этих уроках не собираюсь.

– Годрик-спаситель, – застонал Рон. – А магловедение тебе зачем? Чего ты такого не ведаешь про маглов, а?

– Я не знаю, что о маглах думают маги. На самом деле, это очень интересно. Верно, Гарри?

Гарри пожал плечами. Он очень хотел, чтобы маги о маглах забыли навсегда. Хотя бы о тех, кто живёт в Литтл-Уингинге.

– Куда теперь? – поинтересовался Рон, с сожалением заглянув в пустую креманку.

– В зоомагазин, – ответила Гермиона. – Мама и папа заранее поздравили меня с днём рождения и подарили десять галлеонов. Хочу купить себе сову. У вас же есть совы.

– Стрелка не моя, – мотнул головой Рон. – Она семейная. Старенькая совсем.

– Буклю мне Хагрид подарил, – сказал Гарри. – Лето прошло, Драко будет рядом, так что мне и писать-то некуда. Если хочешь, я попрошу её носить твои письма.

Услышав имя Малфоя, Рональд насупился, но отчего-то смолчал, а Гермиона вздохнула:  
– Спасибо, Гарри, но мне хотелось бы иметь собственного питомца. Мои родители не держат животных. Клиника требует много времени и сил, а я всегда мечтала…

– Три сумки учебников, мисс Заучка, – мрачно напомнил Рон. – Будто у тебя будут время и силы ухаживать за совой. О! Купи жабу! Они хоть в спячку впадают от бескормицы, а не сразу мрут.

– Или сбегают, – поддакнул Гарри со смешком. – Как Тревор.

– Как хотите, – обиделась Гермиона. – Я сама пойду!

– Лучший зоомагазин в Косом – это «Волшебный зверинец». Он совсем рядом, – примирительно сказал Гарри, – и я помогу донести сумки.

– Ещё чего, – отмахнулся Рон. – Надорвёшься и опять заболеешь. Я сам. А в «Зверинец» и мне надо. Что-то Коросте совсем худо в этом Египте стало. Может, там зелья какие посоветуют.

Он пошарил за пазухой и вытащил свою крысу, тощую и облезлую. Та вяло трепыхнулась и обмякла, закатив глаза.

Гермиона сочувственно ахнула, а Гарри подозрительно всмотрелся в потенциального переносчика чумы, тифа и ещё десятка-другого опасных инфекций. Что-то с этой крысой было сильно не так, но что именно, он понять не смог.

– Что с ней? – спросил Гарри и на всякий случай отодвинулся чуть дальше. Неправильная какая-то крыса. Ну, или это он неправильный и никаких животных не любит, кроме собак.

– Когда папа порт-ключ активировал, она из клетки выскочила, – со вздохом сказал Рон. – Сбеги чуть раньше, осталась бы в Египте. Сбеги чуть позже, посекло бы в фарш. Да и так приложило знатно – я думал, не очухается. Эй! – обратился он к крысе. – Кошек в Египте тебе мало было? Расщепиться решил, бестолковый? Ну что, идём?

Рональд сунул своего гадкого питомца за пазуху (Гарри невольно передёрнуло) и вынул палочку.

– Новая? – поинтересовался Гарри чуточку завистливо, вспомнив, что в школьном сундуке его поджидала вредная «сестрица».

– Ага! – расплылся в счастливой улыбке Рон. – Только сегодня купили, но слушается, будто я родился с ней в руках! Сильная! Смотри! Вингардиум Левиоса!

Сумки с учебниками послушно взмыли в воздух, а Гермиона похлопала в ладоши.

– Но вы можете лучше, мистер Уизли, – с интонациями Макгонагалл добавила она. – К тому же, неплохо бы вам усвоить заклинания уменьшения предметов и облегчения их веса.

– Да уж усвою, – буркнул Рон. – Не дурнее прочих. Сама-то, небось, выучила и то, и это, и ещё две дюжины?

– Только в теории, – с сожалением вздохнула Гермиона. – На каникулах нельзя колдовать, а то из школы исключат.

«Ага-ага! – фыркнул Гарри про себя. – Вот заведи себе правильного крёстного и хоть обколдуйся!»

«Волшебный зверинец» встретил их невыносимым гвалтом и особым запахом, которому деликатная Гермиона тут же дала название: «Как в цирке!» Клетки с волшебным зверьём громоздились вдоль стен, под потолком были устроены насесты для сов, а середину небольшого зальчика занимал искусственный прудик.

Гарри любил заходить в этот магазин, чтобы полюбоваться необычными зверушками, но гостил очень недолго – многие обитатели откровенно его боялись и забивались кто куда. Поэтому Гарри привычно остановился рядом со стеклянными террариумами для змей и поздоровался с ними, выслушав в ответ радостное: «Всегда будь сыт, Говорящий!» Дальше он пройти не рискнул, потому что кошки всех видов и цветов, как всегда, заволновались первыми и подняли тоскливый вой, заглушавший даже птичий галдёж под потолком.

В самый первый свой визит он и сам испугался, вспомнив рассказ профессора Спраут об анчаре, но стоявшая за прилавком полноватая ведьма с седой растрёпанной косой и не по возрасту озорными глазами успокоила его: «Все пушистые и пернатые опасаются змееустов, мистер Поттер. Инстинкт, что поделаешь. К вам, простите, из этой братии только грим и мог прибиться. Что же у них за мир такой неласковый, как думаете? Глянуть бы хоть одним глазком!»

Они разговорились, и с тех пор Гарри стал регулярно захаживать в гости, иногда даже с Бродягой. Кажется, Бродяге миссис Пилливикл была рада больше, но Гарри её понимал и гостеприимством не злоупотреблял: нелегко унимать паникующее зверьё после каждого визита любопытного змееуста.

Миссис Пилливикл приветливо кивнула их троице и продолжила разговор с покупателем, объясняя тому, как ухаживать за некими «сдвоенными головастиками». Гарри невольно задумался, представляя, что за лягушки получатся из этих головастиков, а потому прослушал очередное замечание Гермионы.

– Прости, – спохватился он. – Что ты сказала?

– Ты такой рассеянный, – посетовала Гермиона. – Тебе нужны занятия по концентрации внимания. Я попрошу маму, она пришлет нужную книгу. Вряд ли у магов такое издают.

– Должны, – возразил Гарри. – В пособиях по ментальной магии точно есть. Но я не рассеянный, тут просто очень шумно.

– Я спросила, как тебе вот эта? – она указала на небольшую пёструю сову с задорными «ушками».

– Красавица! – похвалил выбор Гарри, а сова кокетливо ухнула и напоказ развела крылья.

Рон же залип у террариума с рунеспуром и восхищённо рассматривал вальяжно раскинувшегося на мшистой коряге оранжево-багрово-чёрного трёхголового змея.

– Этот молоденький ещё, – пояснила миссис Пилливикл, выйдя из-за прилавка. – Видишь, все головы на месте.

– А под старость отсыхают, что ли? – хлопнул глазами Рон.

– Нет, – засмеялась миссис Пилливикл. – Успевают поссориться. Левая голова у этой змеи отвечает за принятие решений, средняя – за воображение, а правая критикует и то, и другое. Частенько случается, что левая и средняя головы в сердцах нападают на правую и съедают её.

– И что тогда?

– Тогда я кругом в убытках! Самцов рунеспура покупают за яд, а он есть только в зубах правой головы.

– А самок покупают?

– Самочки несут яйца, но рунеспуры откладывают их через рот, и это значит, что трёхголовая самка принесет мне денежек больше, чем двухголовая. Оттого я и пичкаю своих рунеспуров успокоительными зельями.

– Хорошо, – сказал Гарри, впечатлённый рассказом, – что у человека только одна голова.

– Точно, – с мрачным видом согласилась Гермиона.

– Тебе что за печаль? – поддел её Рон. – Голова у тебя хоть и одна, но целиком правая!

– А тебе и завидно! – взвилась Гермиона. – Ты-то совсем без головы, а критическое мышление лучше никакого!

Рон стиснул кулаки и набычился, сочиняя достойный ответ, но миссис Пилливикл, усмехнувшись, спросила:  
– Интересуетесь зельями, молодой человек? Присматриваете нового питомца?

– Годрик упаси! – содрогнулся Рон. – Зелья, скажете тоже! Не нужен мне новый, мне бы старого подлечить. Крысу. Вы согласитесь посмотреть?

– Отчего же нет? – миссис Пилливикл вновь зашла за прилавок и надела старомодные очки. – Клади сюда, посмотрим. Ух ты, и впрямь старичок! Доставалось ему, я смотрю. Весь в шрамах, одного пальца нет.

– Мой брат его уже таким подобрал, – Рон печально вздохнул. – А вот свежее, смотрите. Кошки и дальнее перемещение. Да и с мозгами у него непорядок – жара в этом Египте такая, что я и сам чуть не свихнулся.

Миссис Пилливикл угукнула и приподняла слабо трепыхавшуюся крысу над прилавком:  
– Вполне ещё живчик. Просто резкая смена климата – это огромное потрясение для животного, не умеющего аппарировать. Например, грима Гарри этим не смутить.

– Кого?! – хором спросили Рон и Гермиона, а крыса вдруг запищала и забилась в руках миссис Пилливикл.

– Собака, – вздохнул Гарри. – Бродячая была, я её подобрал. Хотел хозяина найти, но не сумел.

– Ты завел собаку? И молчал? – возмутилась Гермиона. – Где она? Познакомишь?

– Её проверяли на анимагию? – нахмурился Рон. – Вдруг не собака это?

– Проверяли. Раз триста. Не говорил, потому что не успел. Прибежит, познакомлю. Он где-то гуляет сейчас. Очень самостоятельный, – ответил Гарри на все вопросы разом. – Что?

– В Хогвартс нельзя брать собак, – жалостливо вздохнула Гермиона. – Давай Хагрида попросим, чтобы…

Гарри приготовился врать напропалую, но тут внезапно поднялся переполох.

Монотонный тоскливый мяв магазинных котов внезапно разбавил кошачий же разъярённый вопль, и на прилавок откуда-то с потолка свалилось нечто лохматое пронзительно-рыжего окраса.

– Живоглот, фу! – крикнула миссис Пилливикл, поднимая отчаянно верещавшую крысу повыше.

Живоглот – «Ну и здоровущий котяра! Или это мелкая рысь?» – заорал ещё громче и заёрзал, готовясь к прыжку.

– Короста! – крикнул Рон, схватил котяру за толстый мохнатый хвост и крепко выругался, заполучив когтями по рукам.

Крыса извернулась, тяпнула миссис Пилливикл за палец, свалилась на пол и кинулась к выходу. Рон, крякнув, ухватил кота за шкирку, отшвырнул за прилавок и рванул следом за крысой. Громко забренчал колокольчик над распахнутой пинком дверью, и донеслось удаляющееся: «Стой! Стой, Короста! Ты куда, придурок?»

Живоглот со свирепым урчанием снова запрыгнул на прилавок и собрался было в погоню, но миссис Пилливикл шлепнула его промеж лопаток:  
– Стоять, паразит!

Дверь снова открылась, и в магазин проскользнул мистер Деррек с палочкой в боевом хвате.

– Цел, твоё геройство? Что происходит?

– Не знаю, – честно признался Гарри, а миссис Пилливикл снова стукнула кота.

– Ему больно! – пискнула Гермиона и умолкла под внимательным взглядом мистера Деррека.

– Малахольная барышня, которая будущий дознаватель, – вспомнил тот. – Вокруг неё всегда неприятности, твоё геройство. Держался бы ты подальше.

Гермиона выпрямилась и приготовилась ответить, но Гарри поспешно дёрнул её за руку и сделал страшные глаза.

– Всё в порядке, – сказал он. – Нет у меня никаких неприятностей, мы с Гермионой вообще ни при чём. Кот напал на крысу, вот и всё.

– Вот как, – с сомнением сказал мистер Деррек. – Я неподалёку, помни.

Он плавно отступил назад и неслышно покинул «Зверинец»; колокольчик над дверью не шелохнулся.

– Ох и тип за тобой ходит, – проворчала миссис Пилливикл, недобро глядя на дверь.

– Какой? – спросила Гермиона, а Гарри кротко вздохнул.

– Тот ещё, – ответила миссис Пилливикл. – Напугал, зараза меченая! Тебя-то он откуда знает, девонька? Дурные это знакомства, поверь старой женщине.

Гарри опять вздохнул, на сей раз жалобно.

– Он меня в Хогвартсе видел, – ответила Гермиона. – Мы не знакомы, просто он за Гарри следом ходил. От монстра охранял.

– Ну и ну. Чудище от чудища, охраняло, значит, – хмыкнула миссис Пилливикл, и Гарри вздохнул ещё жалобней. – Ладно-ладно, не вздыхай. Надеюсь, ты прав и эти хмыри взаправду раскаялись и охолонули. Дай-то Мерлин. Куда? – крикнула она вдруг на тихонько кравшегося к краю прилавка кота и тоже выхватила палочку.

Вздёрнутый за шкирку заклинанием, котяра прижал уши и оскалился; когти убирать он даже не подумал.

– Что за негодная тварь! – сердито сказала миссис Пилливикл. – Тебе, скотина, сколько раз было велено не лезть к покупателям? Продам егерям на приманку, будешь знать!

– Не надо! – взмолилась Гермиона. – Он же ничего не успел сделать! Такой красавец, вы только посмотрите!

– Я на него вот уж сколько лет смотрю! Ничего не поменялось! Дурным родился, дурным и помрёт! Пакостник!

– А какой он породы? – спросила Гермиона и невольно поморщилась: гвалт в магазине стал совсем уж невыносимым.

– Подлой! – рявкнула миссис Пилливикл и наконец-то сотворила пару «заглушек». – Смесок это. Страшный для кота, тупой для книзла. Ни то, ни сё, и никому не нужен. Да был бы ласковый, а то драчун и неслух. Точно, отдам первому же егерю, что заглянет. По весу сиклей на шесть вытянет.

– Я его покупаю! – решительно сказала Гермиона. – Десять галлеонов! И ничего он не страшный!

Гарри набрал воздуха побольше, чтобы снова вздохнуть, но миссис Пилливикл тихонько засмеялась и замотала головой:  
– Не держать тебе лавку, милая. Разоришься до открытия. С парнишкой и его крысой неловко вышло, моя вина. Передай ему, пожалуйста, микстуру. Здесь написано, как принимать. Нет, за неё денег не нужно. За кота же возьму семь сиклей. На удачу.

– Спасибо! – Гермиона сгребла кота в охапку и крепко прижала к себе. – Какой ты! Гарри, правда, он классный?

– Правда, – согласился Гарри и, не удержавшись, хихикнул: – Рыжий. Боец.

Гермиона порозовела и грозно посмотрела на насмешника.

– На бульдога похож, – примирительно улыбнулся Гарри. – Морда и характер точь-в-точь. Очень красивый и умный кот. Поздравляю с приобретением.

Гермиона счастливо улыбнулась и уткнулась носом в рыжую шерсть. Котяра, к удивлению Гарри, тотчас же басовито замурлыкал.

Поскольку спускать своё сокровище с рук Гермиона ни в какую не желала, Гарри, пыхтя, выволок сумки с учебниками за дверь и попросил мистера Деррека уменьшить их.

Тот выполнил просьбу, а потом, ухмыляясь, сказал:  
– Вон дружок ваш чешет. Я рядом, твоё геройство. Ори, если что.

И снова скрылся с глаз, отступив в узкий проход между домами.

Гарри и Гермиона обернулись и увидели Рона, баюкавшего в ладонях Коросту; та лежала подозрительно неподвижно.

– Вот же невезение, – грустно сказал Рон. – Он прямо по мостовой помчал. Припустил, будто не крыса, а конь. Я испугался, что сбежит, ну и крикнул: «Держите!» Зря крикнул. Бедолага от авроров три Петрификуса поймал с разных сторон. Теперь он точно сдохнет, и Перси меня со свету сживёт.

– А я котика купила! – некстати похвасталась счастливая Гермиона.

Рон взглянул на виновника крысиных несчастий, побагровел, молча развернулся и побрёл прочь, в сторону «Дырявого котла».

– Надеюсь, чёртов крысюк действительно сдохнет, – сказал Гарри.

– Что ты такое говоришь? – неискренне возмутилась Гермиона и прижала к себе кота так, что бедняга коротко взвыл.

– На похоронах и помиритесь, – добавил Гарри безжалостно. – Раньше вряд ли. Ронни у нас боевик и нападок на подопечных не любит.

– Ты преувеличиваешь. Он всё поймёт, – неуверенно промолвила Гермиона и чмокнула котяру между ушей. – Живоглот, да? Какое грозное имя! Мы же не будем больше обижать бедненькую крыску? – нежно проворковала она. – Не будем, нет?

Живоглот приоткрыл один глаз и изобразил на приплюснутой морде показное смирение. Мол, погодим пока, а там посмотрим.

– Кругом боёвка, – проворчал Гарри себе под нос, уложил в карман мантии уменьшенные сумки, ухватил Гермиону под локоток и повёл в «Дырявый котёл».

***

Если «битва нянек» и состоялась, то к приходу Гарри и Гермионы закончилась: ни лорда Нотта, ни мистера Робардса с мистером Шеклболтом в трактире не было. Семейство Уизли, за исключением обиженно нахохлившегося в дальнем углу Рона, тоже разбежалось кто куда. Бармен Том меланхолично возил тряпкой по стойке и время от времени морщился, слушая нескончаемый монолог своей новой горничной.

– …А я ей и говорю: «Вертеть подолом – дело нехитрое, милочка, да только счастья такие дела не приносят!» А она фыркнула эдак и взялась талдычить, что, мол, я старая дура и в счастье ничего не смыслю, а ещё по вдовству своему завидую всем, кто помоложе да на рожу посмазливее. Какова нахалка, а? Не стала я с ней препираться – много чести! – а поставила малый котелок с зельицем по прабабкиному рецепту. Никогда оно сбою не давало, так что с той самой поры… Ой, а вот и мистер Поттер вернулся! Доброго денёчка, мистер Поттер! А где собаченька ваша?

– Здравствуйте! – вежливо склонил голову Гарри. – Мой пёс убежал гулять. Не бойтесь, он вас не тронет.

– Если не будешь языком молоть без передыху, – уточнил Том. – Пёс егерями натаскан, лишнего шума не любит. Как отхватит от жопы кусок, ни одно прабабкино зелье не спасёт!

Горничная («Миссис Брайен, две дочки!» – вспомнил Гарри) чопорно поджала губы и смерила Тома неласковым взглядом, а потом заметила Гермиону:  
– Ты чьих будешь, деточка? Не заплутала?

– Здравствуйте! – звонко ответила Гермиона. – Мне нужен номер! Есть свободные?

– Это моя подруга, – поспешил отрекомендовать её Гарри, чтобы миссис Брайен не ляпнула ничего лишнего.

– Отчего же нет? Номера есть, – бармен шевельнул рукой, призывая массивный ключ с узорной головкой. – Номер четырнадцать, мисс. Вот только плошки для кота тоже придётся поставить в номере. Ваш друг обзавёлся собакой, – Том сочувственно улыбнулся и развёл руками, – драку с которой мало кто переживёт.

– Такая большая? – удивилась Гермиона. – Хорошо, сегодня Глотик побудет в номере, а завтра... Вот я глупая! Я забыла купить переноску!

– Так собака не обычная, а магическая, что ли? – Рон встал из-за стола и подошёл к стойке; Гермиону и зашипевшего на него котяру он старательно не замечал. – Крапа подобрал? Ну ты даёшь! Гримом назвал, да? Круто!

– Никак не назвал, – пожал плечами Гарри и, вздохнув, пояснил озадаченному Рону. – Не хотел привязываться. Грим – это не кличка.

– А что?

– Ну-у… Вид, наверное. Как крап, только грим.

– Грим?! – Рон потрясённо уставился на Гарри и зачем-то достал палочку. – Поттер, ты подобрал пса-призрака?!

– Призраки столько не жрут! Обычный магический пёс, только редкого вида, – вместо Гарри ответил Том и добавил: – Боюсь, Гарри, убежит он отсюда. Гримы – охотники на зависть и хозяев не бросают. Найдёт тебя где угодно. Что делать будешь?

– Мы Хагрида попросим его приютить, – вмешалась Гермиона. – Его все звери слушаются.

Рон почесал в затылке, посмотрел на палочку, заткнул её за ремень штанов и недоверчиво пробурчал:  
– Так гримы взаправду бывают? Тогда точно надо к Хагриду идти.

Том пожевал губами и неохотно вымолвил:  
– Школа. А ну кто-нибудь шум поднимет, и до попечителей дойдёт? Прибьют чудище твоё, как василиска прибили. Бестолковая псина и прожорливая что дракон, а всё одно жалко – живая душа. Сумеешь ему втолковать, чтобы из лесу носа не казал?

– Постараюсь, – вздохнул Гарри. – Спасибо вам.

– Мы никому не скажем, – пообещала Гермиона. – Правда, Рон?

– Неправда, – хмуро буркнул Рональд, стараясь не встретиться с ней взглядом. – Невиллу скажем. Ещё Вуду придётся сказать, потому как с мётел много лишнего увидеть можно. А слизни твои небось и так всё знают, раз папаши ихние здесь крутятся, – он помолчал и добавил совсем уж угрюмо: – Можешь обижаться, Гарри, но профессору Дамблдору тоже надо бы рассказать, что за собака и что она делает в Хогвартсе. Особенно такая.

Гарри растерянно посмотрел на Тома.

– Директора Дамблдора надо предупредить, – согласно кивнул бармен. – Он в ответе за всё, что в Хогвартсе творится. Да он так и так узнает, а потому дешевле выйдет сразу сознаться.

Гарри помрачнел: он чуял, что пребывание Бродяги в Хоге грозило тому нешуточными проблемами. Надо бы уговорить Сириуса не рисковать и посидеть немного дома. Понятно, что свой дом крёстный не любит и обзывает «склепом», но любой склеп лучше пряток от авроров и зимовки в Запретном лесу. Правда, с уговорами придётся постараться: человека упрямей Сириуса Блэка Гарри ещё не встречал, а ведь думал, что знаком с толпой упрямцев один другого круче.

– Да, я обязательно всё расскажу профессору Дамблдору, – пробормотал Гарри задумчиво. – Думаю, он всё поймёт.

– Зато я не понимаю, – свела брови Гермиона. – Если слизеринцы знают о гриме, то от кого секреты?

– Рон же ясно сказал: «Твои слизни», – рассеянно ответил Гарри; мысленно он уже репетировал монолог о несчастной голодной собачке и раздумывал, сдержать ли мужественно слёзы или в финале речи всё-таки всплакнуть. – Слизеринцы, они разные. Не моим слизням знать ничего не нужно. Не моим гриффиндорцам тоже.

– Я вообще никому и ничего не собиралась говорить, – обиделась Гермиона. – Странные у тебя тайны.

– Какие есть, – пожал плечами Гарри; он решил, что реветь перед Дамблдором не будет – вот ещё! – Ребят, вы меня простите, но я ужасно хочу спать. Ночью отчего-то не спалось, а теперь с ног валюсь.

Он поднялся в номер, намереваясь ещё раз хорошенько всё обдумать, но и вправду уснул – как раз на мысли о том, что к Хэллоуину крёстного в Хоге быть не должно. Чёрная матовая поверхность знакомо качнулась, опрокидываясь в никуда, над головой закружился звёздный хоровод, ледяные пики привычно пронзили заиндевевшее тело, и _Грань_ сказала хрипловатым голосом Тео Нотта: «Вот перед крёстным и поплачешь. Пусть дома сидит, туда никому хода нет. А то убьётся ещё, мститель хренов, и что нам с тобой потом делать?»

***  
Вечером выяснилось, что Гарри проспал немало интересного: от повторной встречи Нотта с Робардсом до скандала, затеянного Персивалем по поводу пропавшего значка префекта школы. Значок, ясное дело, стащили близнецы и «усовершенствовали», в чём не постеснялись признаться, паршивцы. Теперь значок украшала надпись «Важная шишка», которую Перси вот уже второй час безуспешно пытался расколдовать.

– За что? – тихо вздохнул Гарри, чуя, что в этот раз усовестить бедовых братцев не получится.

– За всякое, – злорадно ухмыльнулись Форджи. – Знать не знаем, что Перси за префект, но чароплёт дохленький. Вот и пусть займётся делом, а не полировкой значка.

Гарри покачал головой, но лезть с нотациями не стал: дело семейное, и супруги Уизли тоже не торопились помогать Перси. К тому же Гарри гораздо больше интересовало, до чего договорились «няньки». По счастью, мистер Уизли не стал разводить секретов.

– Было решено, что нарушать заведённый порядок не стоит, – сказал он с мягкой улыбкой. – Кингс-Кросс, Хогвартс-экспресс и станцию в Хогсмиде возьмут под охрану, – он важно поднял указательный палец и добавил, явно повторяя чужие слова: – Меры будут предприняты беспрецедентные!

– Угу, – послушно кивнул Гарри. Экспресс так экспресс: накупит в поезде сладостей и будет демонстративно игнорировать маменькиного сынка Малфоя. Весь день.

Однако мистер Уизли понял его как-то не так, потому что нервно утёр лоб и выжидательно уставился на супругу.

– Не бойся, Гарри, – миссис Уизли не улыбалась, но выглядела абсолютно спокойной.

– Я не боюсь, – ответил Гарри. – Честно.

Форджи заулюлюкали, завопили: «Ура могучему герою!» – и наградили Гарри ободряющими хлопками по плечам. Перси недобро на них покосился и снова замахал палочкой над осквернённым значком.

– До вокзала ещё добраться надо, – внезапно раздался мрачный голос Рона. – Порт-ключ? Тогда уж лучше сразу до Хога.

– Министерство выделит нам пару автомобилей, – сказал мистер Уизли. – Всё предусмотрено.

– Ого! – восхитились близнецы. – Мистер Важная шишка будет доволен! Флажки на капоте, эскорт на мётлах!

– Мётлы посреди Лондона? – засмеялась Гермиона. – Какая ерунда! Машины значительных персон обычно сопровождают мотоциклы. Это называется кортеж.

– Наш префект не настолько важная шишка, чтобы зачаровывать мотоциклы, – заверили её Форджи. – Обойдётся и мётлами.

Перси стиснул челюсти и сделал вид, что ничего не слышит. Гарри стало его жаль, но только самую капельку – Перси Уизли временами бывал невыносимо высокомерным. Кажется, Форджи и впрямь озлились на него по делу.

– Ты это… – Рон плюхнулся на соседний стул и подвинулся поближе к Гарри. – На пару слов.

– Что случилось?

– Может, ты как в прошлом году? – зашептал Рональд и досадливо замахал руками на бессовестно прислушивавшихся к разговору близнецов. – Тихо-тихо камином? Мол, здрасте, уважаемый декан Снейп, вот и я!

– А если это будет уважаемый декан Макгонагалл?

– Да хоть Пивз верхом на миссис Норрис. Всё лучше Блэка.

– Да ты никак трусишь, Ронникин? – сладко пропел один из близнецов. Кажется, Фред.

– А то вы не слыхали, как тут собачились, – скривился Рон. – Нотт, конечно, сволочь и Пожиратель, но говорил-то дело. Мол, толпа, старики, дети, у бойцов руки связаны, а Блэку убивать кого ни попадя привычно.

– Ничего не будет, вот увидишь, – спокойно сказал Гарри. – Я здесь уже месяц, и все живы. Сегодня ты шёл рядом и не боялся, а толпа в Косом не меньше, чем на вокзале.

Рон смутился:  
– Я не то чтобы боюсь… Просто непонятно: зачем тебя обязательно в поезд пихать?

– Чтобы все видели – повода для паники нет. Всё идёт своим чередом.

– Всё, да не всё. Нотт психанул и сказал, пусть кто-то попробует навесить ему сговор с Блэком. Грозился явиться на Кингс-Кросс как обычный папаша: таскать чемоданы и квохтать над чадом. Говорил, всех своих приведёт. Мол, они тоже теперь честные граждане, и аврорат должен их защищать.

– Так и есть, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Рон, всё будет в порядке. Я уверен.

Ужин получился почти семейным. Том закрыл трактир рано – «Отдохнёшь немного от публики, мистер герой!» – и позволил сдвинуть столы, чтобы получился один большой, как в Норе. Миссис Уизли и девочки хихикали и заговорщицки шептались, а Рональд, сидевший неподалёку, пламенел ушами и время от времени рукой прикрывал глаза. Гарри вспомнил «дамскую гостиную» Слизерина: девчачьи сплетни – это нечто. Мистер Уизли рассказывал забавные случаи, приключавшиеся с ним по службе, Перси согнал с лица брезгливо-надменное выражение и задумчиво смотрел на танец пламени в камине, и даже близнецы притихли и внимательно слушали отца.

Вдруг Гарри отчего-то стало грустно. Он тоже уставился на огонь и внезапно подумал, как было бы славно, очутись здесь Драко. Он словно воочию представил несносного Хорька – задранный подбородок, презрительно сощуренные глаза и, разумеется, скандал со всеми Уизли разом.

Скандала не хотелось даже в воображении, и потому пришлось представлять на месте рыжего семейства весь третий курс Слизерина. Правда, Хорь всё равно нашёл бы с кем сцепиться: с Теодором поругался бы из-за квиддича, или взялся бы поддевать Винса, или с Грегом спорил бы до хрипоты, а уж на битву Хорька с Панси и Дафной из-за очередного романчика мадам Демонессы можно было бы билеты продавать, как на фестральи бега. Но эта ругань была привычной и правильной – а как ещё развлечь неугомонного Драко без жертв и разрушений?

«Завтра, – подумал Гарри и улыбнулся собственным мыслям. – Уже завтра я всех увижу. Оказывается, я скучал по Хогвартсу, с ума сойти!»

Он ушёл спать пораньше, не дождавшись окончания посиделок, и честно поделился одеялом с Чудовищной книгой. Та пару минут ёрзала, устраиваясь у Гарри под боком, а потом затихла. Через некоторое время уснул и сам Гарри.

***

Пробуждение получилось нескучным. Где-то совсем рядом раздался грохот, и Гарри со страдальческим стоном накрыл голову подушкой. Затем он ойкнул: Книга вскочила ему на спину и грозно заскрежетала шипами.

– У тебя совесть есть? – сонно поинтересовался Гарри из-под подушки.

Книга шустро перебралась на тумбочку и издала свирепое «клац-клац». Грохот повторился: за дверью кто-то уронил – или выбросил? – что-то тяжёлое.

– Кому розог?! – гневный голос миссис Уизли заставил Гарри подскочить, а книжку – свалиться с тумбочки и шмыгнуть под кровать. – Фред! Джордж! Немедленно прекратите!

– Ну, мам, – хором заныли Форджи противными голосами. – Левитировать быстрее, чем таскать! Мы же опаздываем!

– Так левитируйте, а не швыряйте! Посмотрите на Рона, вот он аккуратно… Ронни, это мой чемодан! Оставь его в покое! Заканчивайте! Все завтракать! Где Гарри?

– Спит! – звонко доложила Гермиона. – Разбудить?

– Спасибо, я уже, – пробурчал Гарри и зевнул так, что хрустнуло где-то за ушами. Кто-то забарабанил в дверь, и он повысил голос: – Встал! Сейчас выйду!

Вещи были собраны накануне. Уменьшенные барменом свёртки и пакеты легко уместились в магловский рюкзак, так что осталось лишь умыться, натянуть джинсы, футболку и – на удачу! – клетчатую рубаху Даддерса.

Гарри подумал, выудил из дедова кошеля браслет с черепами и нацепил на руку. Браслет стал маловат, чтобы носить на бицепсе, но всё ещё велик для запястья, и Гарри, чертыхнувшись, подтащил его поближе к локтю. Длинный рукав рубахи скрыл украшение, а Гарри приступил к ежеутреннему подвигу: он, шипя и ругаясь, разодрал щёткой кудри, спутавшиеся за ночь, а потом смастерил из них пучок на затылке, стараясь стянуть резинкой как можно больше прядей. Получилось так себе, но хотя бы проклятая чёлка отросла и больше не лезла в глаза.

– Прячься, – Гарри опустился на колени и расстелил на полу новенькую холщовую сумку с крепкими застёжками, купленную специально для Чудовищной книги. – Придётся тебе потерпеть до Хогвартса. Сириус велел не светить тобой перед посторонними. Сиди смирно!

Книжка вылезла из-под кровати, отряхнулась, клацнула шипами, заползла в сумку и затихла.

– Теперь ты, – обратился он к Букле и открыл дверцу клетки.

Сова, недовольно клекоча, забралась внутрь, нахохлилась и прикрыла глаза.

– Умница! – похвалил её Гарри, окинул взглядом номер, к которому успел привыкнуть, помахал рукой своему отражению в старом тусклом зеркале и вышел за дверь.

– Ты кринолин там примерял, что ли? – недовольно процедил Персиваль, вытаскивавший из соседнего номера огромный кофр. – Машины уже прибыли, поторопись!

Оторопевший Гарри проглотил своё неуместное «Доброе утро!», молча показал Перси непристойный жест и спустился по лестнице, стараясь не трясти клетку.

– Утро! Завтрак! – Том поставил перед Гарри яичницу с сосисками. – Молоко?

– Утро! – повеселел Гарри. – Горячее! С мёдом!

– Боец! – усмехнулся Том и призвал кувшинчик, обёрнутый полотенцем. – Держи!

Рон, сгорбившись над тарелкой, торопливо жевал и поприветствовал Гарри молча, взмахом руки.

– Опять вы мистеру префекту на хвост наступили? – утолив первый голод, поинтересовался Гарри. – В честь чего это он на меня с утра напустился?

– Я пролил чай на колдографию Кристалл, – закатив глаза, ответил Рон. – Теперь она прячется за рамку из-за пятна на носу. Я прощения попросил, но он всё равно взбесился. Ну я и ляпнул: на хрена тебе, мол, колдография, дрочи по памяти.

Гарри поперхнулся молоком и укоризненно посмотрел на Рональда.

– А что? Можно подумать, он стихи ей, блин, слагает, – с досадой сказал Рон. – Сегодня полюбуется вживе и выпросит ещё одну колдофотку. Поди не треснет.

– На его месте я тебе ещё и по шее дал бы, – вздохнул Гарри.

– Он и дал, – пожал плечами Рон. – Я не против, человек в своём праве. Да только ему же всё мало. Дал по шее, и успокойся. Нет, надо ещё бухтеть три дня и срываться на ком ни попадя. Чую, наживёт он беду с таким-то нравом. Как его Шляпа к нам отправила, ума не приложу. Перси у вас самое место.

– Ты и сам бухтишь по три дня, – не удержался Гарри. – Тоже никогда успокоиться не можешь вовремя. С Гермионой всё ещё не разговариваешь?

Рон посмотрел на то, как Гермиона воркует над новенькой переноской, помрачнел и снова уткнулся в тарелку. Из переноски доносился утробный вой, больше приличествующий голодной нежити, чем домашнему коту.

– Из-за паршивого крысюка, – не унимался Гарри, – поссорился с лучшей подругой. Как так?

– Кому паршивый, – угрюмо ответил Рональд, – а кому и питомец. Кому крысюк милей, кому Хорёк. Не нуди, Поттер, а? Помирюсь, дай срок.

– Ладно, – вскинул руки Гарри. – Заткнулся, не встреваю. Я молодец?

Рон недоверчиво посмотрел на него и внезапно расплылся в благодарной улыбке:  
– А то! Поговорить бы нам с тобой до праздничного пира.

– Что случилось? – насторожился Гарри.

– Ничего такого, но поговорить надо. Только без твоих, ага?

Гарри подумал и решил, что игнорировать Малфоя в тесном купе и в компании с однокурсниками не получится. Придётся напроситься в компанию к недогеройскому трио.

– Идёт! – ответил он и подмигнул сидевшей напротив Джинни. Та покраснела, опустила глаза, уронила вилку и покраснела ещё гуще.

Рядом тоскливо вздохнул Рон.

***

Всю дорогу на Кингс-Кросс Гарри, не отрываясь, пялился в окно. Министерские машины, большие, с затемнёнными стёклами, были очень похожи на магловские, но в родичах явно имели кого-то вроде «Ночного рыцаря». Они с необыкновенной лёгкостью лавировали в пробках и не задерживались на светофорах. Водители, молчаливые крепкие ребята, были облачены в изумрудно-зелёную бархатную униформу. Кто другой смотрелся бы в ней похожим на лепрекона, но квадратные челюсти и обманчиво сонные глаза шофёров отбивали охоту к шуточкам даже у близнецов.

Гарри быстро занял указанное ему место и молча дивился возможностям пространственной магии: машины неслись с невозможной для Лондона скоростью. И получаса не прошло, как водители высадили их компанию на магловской стороне вокзала, сноровисто погрузили вещи в багажные тележки (Букля попыталась клюнуть кого-то из «лепреконов», но промазала и теперь старательно притворялась спящей) и сопроводили до Барьера.

– Вас ожидают, – отрывисто рявкнули они хором, по-военному вскинули пальцы к дурацким кепкам и бесследно растворились в толпе на платформе.

– Много народу, – озабоченно сказал мистер Уизли и утёр лоб большим клетчатым платком. – Давайте разделимся. Мы с Гарри первые, остальные следом попарно. Милая, присмотришь?

Миссис Уизли коротко кивнула и поправила Джинни воротничок на магловском платье. Мистер Уизли взял Гарри за руку и направил одну из тележек в колонну. Мгновение, и они очутились на платформе девять и три четверти. Алый паровоз, укутанный клубами пара, дал свисток, и Гарри заулыбался. По «Хогвартс-экспрессу», он, кажется, тоже соскучился. Теперь он не беспомощный первачок, не знающий, чего ждать от будущего, и сумеет получить удовольствие от путешествия.

«Тележка со сладостями, – с радостным предвкушением подумал Гарри, – место у окна и спокойная дрёма после обеда. А Хорёк пусть побегает, предатель». Он снова прикинул варианты «ссоры» с Малфоем и подумал, что тот догадается послать переговорщиком Забини. Блейзу Гарри отказать не сможет: милый, симпатичный и очень вежливый мальчик – как такого, не дослушав, отправить к дракклам? Кажется, игнорирование Хорька вполне может сократиться с целого дня до пяти-шести часов.

Он отошёл в сторону и наблюдал, как папаша Уизли встречает своё семейство и Гермиону, как кто-то положил ему тяжёлую руку на плечо. Гарри невольно вздрогнул, но тут же засмеялся, услышав знакомый басок:  
– Здорово, мелкий! Сегодня без сундучища?

– Люк! – просиял Гарри. – Я только что вспоминал, как мы познакомились!

За сценой круглыми от удивления глазами наблюдали незнакомые Гарри люди: невысокая худенькая женщина в скромной мантии и шляпке, украшенной полосатыми пёрышками, и парочка мальчуганов, по виду погодков.

– Мам, это Гарри Поттер, – сказал Люциан. – Вот такой он, видишь? Не похож на портреты в газетках.

– Миссис Боул, – Гарри учтиво склонил голову. – Рад познакомиться.

– Здравствуйте, – скованно вымолвила женщина и посмотрела на Гарри с непонятной опаской.

– Ма, он не Блэк, – проворчал Люциан. – Просто лицо такое.

– Да я и не… – смутилась миссис Боул и затравленно оглянулась, прижав к себе детей.

– Папаня лается с Керком, во-он там, – подсказал ей Люк и поманил братьев. – Знакомься, Гарри. Парни, отцепились от материной юбки и назвали имена!

– Пол, – тихо проговорил мальчик постарше.

– Марк, – пискнул младший.

– Будем знакомы, – Гарри протянул руку и заработал два робких рукопожатия. – Вы похожи на Люциана. Он у вас классный.

Мальчишки заулыбались и немного расслабились, но всё равно стеснялись.

– Гарри, идём! – окликнул его мистер Уизли, с недоумением разглядывая миссис Боул.

– Вы раньше никогда не провожали Люциана? – сообразил Гарри.

– Муж не велел, – ответила миссис Боул. – Говорил, опасно на людях показываться всем вместе. А вчера…

– Переполох вчера был будь здоров, – перебил мать Люциан. – Лорд Нотт примчался в крепость злее смеркута и всех ошарашил. Что стряслось-то, знаешь?

– Вроде переговоры с Робардсом, – развёл руками Гарри, – но не уверен. Давай позже поговорим, а то меня ждут.

– Ты сегодня с грифферами? Малфоя связать?

Гарри подумал и помотал головой:  
– Не нужно.

– Как знаешь, – засмеялся Люциан. – Иди, зовут.

До отхода поезда оставалось ещё минут двадцать, но мистер Уизли настоял, чтобы все шли в вагон.

– Ничего не рано, как раз успеете найти хорошие места, – говорил он, беспокойно оглядываясь по сторонам. – Гарри, можно тебя на минуточку?

Гарри кивнул, и мистер Уизли, торопливо сотворив несколько заглушек, сказал:  
– Ты очень умный мальчик, но всё-таки… Пообещай мне, что не станешь искать встречи с Блэком!

Гарри не нашёлся с ответом и вопросительно взглянул на мистера Уизли.

– Я знаю, с тобой уже беседовали… – волнуясь, проговорил тот, помолчал, а потом решительно добавил: – Да, ты очень похож на Блэков! Но Сириус не твой отец! Кто бы что ни говорил, это неправда! Не ищи его, Гарри!

– Я знаю, кто мой отец, – ответил Гарри спокойно. – Я знаю, что Блэк мой крёстный. Это весь Слизерин знает. Меня ещё на первом курсе просветили.

– Не полагайся на это, – мистер Уизли нахмурился. – Блэк – клятвопреступник! Он привёл Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть в дом, вверенный ему под защиту! Что мешает Блэку нарушить клятву, данную тебе? Не выходи из замка, будь осторожен. И не ищи Блэка! Пожалуйста! Встреча с ним – это смерть!

Гарри почтительно склонил голову и искренне поблагодарил мистера Уизли за заботу. Версия с Блэком-отцом была у министерства основной, и лорд Нотт, кажется, был прав в своих подозрениях об «охоте на живца», а быть живцом Гарри не нравилось. Мистер Уизли сказал правду, и его беспокойство было неподдельным – можно сказать, поступил наперекор начальству.

Миссис Уизли на прощание крепко обняла всех своих детей, а потом – Гарри и Гермиону.

– Ронни повезло с друзьями, – сказала она и взволнованно добавила: – Пишите, мои хорошие! Мы с папой живем от письма до письма! Присматривайте друг за другом! Не забывайте писать!

– Да, мам! Хорошо, мам! Обязательно, мам! – загомонили младшие Уизли вразнобой и даже Гермиона, поначалу смутившаяся от неожиданной ласки, широко улыбнулась: – Непременно, миссис Уизли!

– Предательница, – беззлобно проворчал Рон.

– Балбес! – не осталась в долгу Гермиона. – Твоя мама так за вас волнуется, а вы… Раз в неделю будешь писать письмо домой!

Рон с мученическим вздохом посмотрел в ясное небо, а потом махнул рукой в сторону поезда:  
– Идём уже!

Гарри тоже не терпелось выглянуть в окно и сравнить свои нынешние впечатления от суеты на перроне с впечатлениями первого курса. Однако им пришлось пройти через весь вагон, чтобы отыскать свободное купе.

– Вроде здесь нормально, – Рон сдвинул приоткрытую дверь купе до упора и разочарованно выдохнул: – Ну, блин. И тут занято. Слушайте, это кто-кто взрослый.

– Наверное, охрана, – Гермиона привстала на цыпочки, чтобы из-за плеча Рональда заглянуть в купе, и сказала звонко: – Здравствуйте! Простите, мы вам не помешаем?

– Дрыхнет твоя охрана, – негромко буркнул Рон и посторонился, давая Гермионе пройти.

– Не моя, а Гарри, – уточнила Гермиона и добавила шёпотом: – Значит, этот охранник пока отдыхает. Никто не может стоять на посту круглосуточно. Гарри, заходи! Только тихо!

– Поттер, у тебя в охране и егеря есть? – изумился Рон.

– Э-э… – завис Гарри. – Егеря? Да вроде нет.

– Егерь – это профессиональный охотник, – наставительно произнесла Гермиона. – Охотникам нечего делать в поезде.

– Конкретно этот ничего и не делает, – заверил её Рональд и невоспитанно ткнул пальцем в крепко спавшего мужчину. – Не храпит даже.

– С чего вы взяли, что он егерь? – Гермиона аккуратно уложила уменьшенные сумки на верхнюю полку и повесила на крючок свою магловскую курточку.

Гарри заинтересованно посмотрел на мужчину и решительно помотал головой:  
– Никогда не видел ни одного егеря. Слышал только, что здешние егеря… Ну-у… Не совсем в ладах с законом.

– Браконьеры? – Гермиона обернулась и тоже уставилась на мужчину.

– Вроде того.

– По половине Азкабан плачет, – Рон снял тёплый свитер и небрежно швырнул его на свободное сиденье. – Но этот давно добычи не видел. Чахлый, в рванине весь. То ли ранен был и на целителей сильно потратился, то ли огневиски любит крепче положенного, – он, нахмурившись, принюхался и мотнул головой: – Ранен. Шрамы на морде, видишь? Видно, денег не хватило свести.

– На лице, – укоризненно поправила его Гермиона. – И говори тише, а то разбудишь.

– Дракклы меня дери! – Рональд хлопнул себя по лбу. – Надо Невилла найти. Я сейчас приду.

Он выскочил в открытую дверь, но тут же вернулся, чтобы затолкать в купе Джинни и небрежным движением палочки закинуть её чемодан на багажную полку.

– Сиди тут! – велел он и обратился к Гарри: – Закрой дверь, ладно? Сейчас тебя твой Хорёк разыскивать будет, а нам надо бы поговорить.

– О чём? – насторожился Гарри.

– О важном, – тяжело вздохнул Рон. – Четверть часа без Хоря, идёт?

– Идёт, – поколебавшись, согласился Гарри.

Джинни немедленно запунцовела, а вслед отчего-то порозовели скулы и у Гермионы.

– Никак не отучу его использовать эти гадкие прозвища, – сказала она громким шёпотом и опустила глаза. – Интересно, их с Драко можно будет помирить?

Джинни мгновенно перестала смущаться, вытаращилась на Гермиону как на ненормальную и энергично взмахнула рукой:  
– Чтобы ты ни задумала, ничего не выйдет! Хорёк – засранец, и точка! С ним только Гарри может ладить, потому что…

Она внезапно замолчала, снова покраснела и уставилась в пол.

– Почему? – оживилась Гермиона.

– Потому что, – тихо проворчала Джинни, не поднимая глаз.

Гарри почувствовал, что тоже краснеет, и поспешил перевести внимание девочек на спящего незнакомца.

– Спит как убитый. Шрамы у него, кстати, старые, – брякнул он и лишь затем понял, что угадал: шрамы действительно были получены очень давно. Гарри прищурился, чтобы _посмотреть_ на «егеря» внимательнее и добавил задумчиво: – Он не болен. Это… Это что-то другое.

– Устал? – участливо прошептала Гермиона.

– Не пойму, – пробормотал Гарри и напрягся: незнакомец не ощущался как _человек_. – Дамы, может быть, мы найдём другое купе?

– «Дамы!» – насмешливо фыркнула Гермиона и, прежде чем Гарри успел её остановить, подошла к подозрительному типу вплотную, а затем обернулась и уставила указательный палец в потолок. – Это профессор!

– Да ладно! – ошарашенно сказала Джинни. – Наёмников берут в профессора?

– Вот, смотри! На чемодане гравировка, видишь? Написано, что профессор.

– Стащил или в кости выиграл, – пожала плечами Джинни. – На моей сумке, кстати, гравировка «Персиваль И. Уизли». Похожа?

– Не обижайся, но…

– Не похожа, – перебил Гермиону Гарри и настойчиво повторил: – Лучше найдём другое купе. Этот… Почему «наёмник», Джинни?

– Поезд, толпа, – пояснила Джинни. – Авроры в форменных мантиях, Ковен знают в лица, а на скрытую охрану наверняка наняли бойцов со стороны. Я бы так и сделала.

– А я бы даже не додумался, – признался Гарри. – Только он мне всё равно не нравится.

– Думаешь, оборотка? – подобралась Джинни и вынула палочку.

– Что? – хлопнула глазами Гермиона.

– Оборотное зелье, – пояснил Гарри и покачал головой. – Нет, не то. Просто… Не пойму почему, но…

Дверь скрипнула, съезжая в сторону, и в купе ввалился Рональд, нагруженный огромным чемоданом, а следом заскочил красный и взъерошенный Невилл, обеими руками обнимавший круглый террариум с Тревором.

– Гарри, надо поговорить! – решительно рубанул рукой Рон, обрывая начавшиеся приветствия.

– Гарри хочет в другое купе, – сказала Джинни, не выпуская палочку. – Здесь ему…

– Забито всё, – оборвал её Рон. – Егерь спит крепко и…

– Это профессор, – влезла Гермиона. – Кого ещё пустят в Хогвартс-экспресс?

– Ага, а я член Визенгамота! – с ходу завёлся Рон.

Вдруг тип всхрапнул и переменил позу. Все разом заткнулись, но «егерь» не проснулся.

– Вот, видите! – прошептала Гермиона, опомнившаяся первой, и указала на тускло блеснувший уголок старенького потёртого чемоданчика, зачем-то перевязанного верёвкой. – «Профессор Р. Дж. Люпин».

В голове у Гарри внезапно образовался сумбур из обрывков мыслей, догадок и недавних воспоминаний: «Так и дружили, каждый в борьбе…»

Сириус!

Так вот почему Дамблдор не появлялся в Косом!

Бродяга не знает, _кого_ отправили на охоту за ним!

– Блядь! – не помня себя от страха и внезапно накатившей злости, рявкнул Гарри и тут же осёкся под ошарашенными взглядами остальных. – Гм… Это… З-забыл кое-что…

– Ты чего? – озабоченно нахмурился Рон и тоже достал палочку.

– Да так, ерунда, – резко выдохнул Гарри, унимая противную дрожь в конечностях. – Забыл и забыл, ничего страшного. Ладно, раз занято везде, поговорим здесь.

Он снова вдохнул-выдохнул, подошёл к спящему – «С-сука!» – и наклонился, якобы рассматривая гравировку поближе. На самом деле он незаметно прижался пальцами правой руки к жилистому запястью Люпина и мысленным усилием, отработанным на крёстном, отправил того в целебный беспробудный сон. Удивительно, но никакого сопротивления Гарри не почувствовал. Кажется, «профессора Р. Дж. Люпина» с поезда будут снимать домовики: сам он вряд ли проснётся раньше, чем через пару суток.

«Как раз успею придумать что-нибудь», – пообещал себе Гарри и с милой улыбкой, позаимствованной из богатой коллекции Хоря, обернулся к компании.

– Простите, никто не помнит, когда следующее полнолуние? – спросил он.

В ответ ребята дружно пожали плечами, а Рональд ещё и вздохнул, постучав пальцем по лбу.


	19. Глава 18

– Па-а! Ну, па! Да сколько можно! – Тео дёрнулся, пытаясь вывернуться из объятий лорда Нотта, но не тут-то было. Хватка у лорда была крепкой, реакция – отменной, и Теодор вместо долгожданной свободы разжился ещё одним отеческим поцелуем в темя.

Драко ухмыльнулся бы злорадно, но он и сам только что был расцелован мамой в обе щеки и отчаянно мечтал поскорее очутиться в поезде. По счастью, папа решил традиции не нарушать и стоял в образе _pater_ а, напоказ поигрывая тростью с рукоятью в виде оскаленной змеиной головы.

– Будь умницей, – сказала мама и поочерёдно приложила кружевной платочек к абсолютно сухим глазам. – Не привлекай ни к себе, ни к Гарри ненужного внимания. Ты меня хорошо понял, Драко? Никаких походов в Тайные комнаты, охот на монстров и попыток увидеться с Сириусом, ясно?

– Да, мадам, – Драко мученически вздохнул. – Уж на сотый раз я совершенно точно запомнил все ваши советы, благодарю.

– Запомнить мало! Надо, чтобы ты им последовал, негодник! – рассердилась мама. – Квиддич, библиотека и Большой зал!

– Хогсмид ещё, – напомнил Драко.

– Не дальше «Сладкого королевства»! Магнус грозился переселить Ковен в эту дурацкую деревню, если понадобится, но лучше бы не понадобилось. Ничего не забыл?

– Мама, ты три раза перебрала мой чемодан!

– Четыре, – скучающе обронил папа. – Ты спать ушёл и не видел.

– Люций!

– И была абсолютно права, милая. В нашем положении предусмотрительность – дело не лишнее.

Мама покачала головой и вздохнула:  
– Как же вас заставить беречь себя?

– Ма-а… – застонал Драко. – Мне пора! Двери в вагонах вот-вот закроют.

Мама ещё раз обняла его, ласково взъерошила чёлку и наконец-таки отпустила.

Драко торопливо подхватил вещи и едва не бегом кинулся к поезду. Впрочем, Теодор его обогнал и вскочил на подножку первым.

– Шевели задницей, Малфой, – нервно велел он, – пока нас не поймали и не поцеловали ещё куда-нибудь! Салазар-спаситель, и этот позор на глазах у всей Британии!

Драко поднажал, и через пару минут уже хлопал по плечам Винса с Грегом.

– Здорово, парни! Купе заняли?

– Спрашиваешь! Первым делом, – Винс забрал у Драко чемодан и пожал руку Теодору. – Привет, дружище! Ты к своим идёшь или с нами останешься?

Тео долго не раздумывал:  
– С вами! Мои сейчас всю дорогу будут гадать, что это такое было.

– А что это было? – с любопытством спросил Грег. – Я твоего отца в первый раз в жизни увидел не в дуэльной мантии. И Забини нашего целая толпа народу провожала, а не одна только тётка, как обычно.

– Что, и сама мадам Забини? – изумился Тео и огорчённо цокнул: – А я всё прозевал, ну надо же!

– Леди Розабеллы не было, – с сожалением вздохнул Винс. – Я её тоже высматривал, если честно. А уж как папаня башкой вертел, пока маменька не пообещала ему и вовсе открутить её напрочь. Башку, в смысле, – он помолчал и добавил: – Знать не знал, что моя мама умеет так злобно шипеть.

– Любая девчонка умеет, – с авторитетным видом заявил Грег. – Особенно если ты не на неё смотришь, а на леди Розабеллу. Короче, Тео, колись! Что это такое было?

– А я ебу?! – снова занервничал Теодор. – Мы с Хорьком вообще за стенами были, когда папаня вдруг решил, что он честный обыватель! Дедову парадную мантию напялил, на перрон заявился и меня обслюнявил всего! Того и гляди лавку откроет! Меня тогда точно родимчик хватит!

– Что за непочтительные речи о родителе? – нарочито возмутился Драко. – Как откроет лавку, так будешь стоять за приказчика!

– Слышишь, Хорь, не начинай!

Драко посерьёзнел:  
– Папа говорил, лорд Нотт и Робардс поскандалили из-за охраны Поттера. Думаю, это демонстрация. Посмотри, как людно. Я даже не подозревал, что столько народу старалось не светиться.

– Не то слово, – покивал Винс. – Не только Забини заявились всей толпой. Много наших, оказывается. Это же хорошо?

– Министерство должно оценить, – ухмыльнулся Грег, – прибавление среди честных обывателей. Хотя лавочники из них, конечно, те ещё. Зато теперь всё понятно. А сам Поттер-то где?

– Э-э… – Драко замялся. – Парни, тут такое дело…

Дверь взвизгнула, открываясь, и в купе заскочил Забини – как всегда нарядный, благоухающий дорогим одеколоном и сверкающий белозубой улыбкой.

– Ах, вы здесь! – воскликнул он обрадованно и полез обниматься; первым под шквал неистощимого дружелюбия попал Грег. – Как же я скучал!

– А уж мы-то! – ошарашенно отозвался Винс, которого Блейз за пару секунд успел обнять, хлопнуть по плечу, дёрнуть за короткий чубчик и шутливо чмокнуть в нос.

Такой же поцелуйчик достался и Драко, а потом Блейз отступил на шаг, окинул его оценивающим взглядом и снова кинулся обнимать:  
– Mio caro, какой ты стал красавчик! Вырос! Прическа – блеск! Только нужно будет оттенить глаза. Я сделаю краску для ресниц и бровей, и мы…

– Фу, Забини, опять ты за своё! – сморщил нос Тео. – Отстань уже со своими глупостями, здесь нет девиц на выданье!

Забини воинственно выпрямился и грозно засверкал синими-пресиними глазами:  
– Разве ты, Теодор Нотт, не рад видеть своего друга? Что за гадости с порога?

– Рад-рад! Очень рад! – опасливо сбавил тон Тео. – Не пойму только, зачем красить Хоря. По мне, он и некрашеный ничего так.

– Ладно, живи, – милостиво изрёк Блейз, тут же повис у Тео на шее и наградил того поцелуем в щёку. – Ты невыносим, но я как-то привязался.

– Завязывай со слюнями на сегодня, – проворчал Тео. – Я рад, но хватит. Перебор, честно.

– Мы едем или нет? – капризным голосом поинтересовался Блейз и отдёрнул занавеску на окне. – Скорее бы в Хог! Какие новости?

– Разнообразные, – откликнулся Грег. – Но больше всего меня интересует, почему Дракон на простом вопросе, где Поттер, внезапно заюлил. Малфой?

– А и верно, где же Гарри? – Блейз хлопнул ресницами и всплеснул руками. – Мы с мамой читали британские газеты. Это ужасно! Надеюсь, его охраняют? Драко?

– Эм-м… – позор, но Драко до сих пор не придумал, как лучше соврать друзьям.

После письма, отправленного по настоянию родителей, где Драко максимально логично обосновал Гарри... Короче, письмо было правдивым, а потому неудачным. Ясно, что Гарри на него не ответил. Следующие пять писем, отправленных одно за другим разными совами, тоже как в бездну канули – Гарри Поттер, чей секрет Драко опрометчиво разболтал матери, кажется, рассердился всерьёз.

Драко из последних сил держал лицо, а внутри него без устали бодались два идиота – Блэк и Малфой. Малфой впал в отчаяние и панику, а Блэк, злорадствуя, обзывался предателем и обещал, что крутой дядюшка Сириус в облике грима отгрызёт трусливому племянничку длинный язык. Возможно, что и вместе с бестолковой головой.

По счастью, заметил его состояние только папа: Люциус Малфой со свойственной ему практичностью не стал вести утешительных бесед, а попросту вручил дюжину фиалов с успокоительным зельем. Так Драко сумел дожить до первого понедельника сентября и надеялся помириться с Гарри в поезде. Увы, на перроне Гарри встретить не получилось. Значит, надо было разыскивать его по вагонам, а для этого объяснить ребятам, что происходит.

– Короче, я написал Гарри письмо, – выпалил он, кусая губы. – Мордред попутал, не иначе. Неправильное письмо, не нужно было его писать. Кажется, Гарри обиделся. Вот. Полагаю, мы в ссоре. Буду просить прощения, я реально был неправ. Ну, то есть прав, просто… Рано, в общем. Не подумал как следует.

– С ума сошёл?! – охнул Блейз. – Его маглы воспитывали! Конечно, рано! Бедный мальчик, он от твоих откровений в шоке наверняка!

– От каких откровений? – нахмурился Грег. – Что за откровения?

– А мне почему не сказал, что вы поссорились? – обиделся Нотт. – Тоже мне друг! И да, что за откровения?

Винс сочувственно вздохнул, а Блейз вскочил и негодующе взмахнул руками:  
– Балбесы! Любовное письмо написал! Непонятно, что ли?

Драко мысленно утёр лоб: умница Забини всё понял правильно и сам повернул разговор в нужное русло. Неудача с «любовным» письмом объяснит и повышенный накал страстей, и кучу неизбежных недоговорённостей. Откровенно говоря, Драко и впрямь стали сниться неприличные сны, но на эту тему он не стал бы писать никаких писем – такие дела объясняют лично, в подходящей обстановке.

– Ну и что? – пожал плечами Тео. – Написал и написал, тоже мне горе. Поттер иногда просто идиот. Напиши мне Малфой что-нибудь эдакое, мы мигом бы столковались. А если бы он ещё и девчонкой уродился, так я уже стоял бы на одном колене и с розой в зубах. Ой! За что?

Блейз, от души заехавший Теодору в рёбра локтем, смерил того нехорошим взглядом:  
– Столковался бы он! Да кому ты нужен?

– Ни хрена себе! – возмутился Тео. – Забини, ты допросишься! И вообще, не лезь не в своё дело! Я же молчу, когда ты за Паркинсон ухлёстываешь, а она, на минуточку, моя наречённая!

Блейз молча закрыл глаза ладонью, Винс тихо захихикал, а Грег возмущённо пробасил:  
– Забини, имей совесть! Ты ещё скажи, что только вам с Поттером обломится, а прочим, не смазливым, ничего такого не видать! Не все на морду смотрят, между прочим!

– Некоторые – на мозги, например, – пробормотал Блейз, не отнимая руки от лица.

– Вот именно!

– И мне стоило бы, но поздно. Так, ладно! – Забини решительно тряхнул красиво уложенными кудрями. – Кто-то должен идти с Драко искать Поттера, а кто-то – Миллисенту.

– Милли в соседнем купе, – сказал Винс. – А что?

– У неё наверняка есть какой-нибудь вкусный-превкусный пирог. Гарри – сластёна. Без пирога у Драко ничего не получится.

– Мы с Грегом пойдём, – Винс встал. – Вдруг Уизелы или ещё кто вздумают по роже выпрашивать. Дракону не до того, а мы не прочь, верно?

– Точно, – Грегори, рисуясь, напряг внушительные бицепсы. – Идём, утешим героя. Мол, примерещилось ему письмецо, и никто ничего такого не думал и думать не будет.

Он подмигнул Драко, а тот тяжело вздохнул и первым вышел из купе.

***

В этом году сборы в Хогвартс были стремительными. Впервые на памяти Невилла бабушка не отвлекалась ни на чашечку кофе с эклером в кафе Фортескью, ни на вдумчивый выбор коробочек с цветочным чаем в кондитерской Шугарплама. Невилл ни на секунду не оставался без бабушкиного присмотра и, само собой, не смог устроить себе ежегодный маленький праздник во «Флориш и Блоттс», когда можно было вдоволь налюбоваться роскошными изданиями книг по гербологии: подержать тома в руках, прочесть что-нибудь интересное и оценить превосходные иллюстрации. Ну, и помечтать о том, что когда-нибудь здесь будет стоять его собственная книга.

Однако это маленькое огорчение не смогло его расстроить, ведь после известий о побеге предателя Сириуса Блэка из Азкабана бабушка наконец стала относиться к Невиллу как к взрослому парню и наследнику рода. Она даже на дядю Элджи наложила Силенцио, когда тот с важным видом взялся укорять Невилла в робости и рассеянности.

– Без тебя разберёмся, – сухо заявила бабушка. – Мой внук отпраздновал малое совершеннолетие, поздно уж разоряться. Зато покойный Николас, видно, счастлив в посмертии, ведь Невилл растёт его копией, хотя прежде ничего на это не указывало.

Дядя Элджи негодующе замахал руками и был тотчас же выставлен бабушкой из дома с наказом охолонуть, вынуть мозги из задницы и снова поместить их в голову.

Изумлённый Невилл молча разевал рот, но сюрпризы на этом не закончились.

– Надо бы поговорить, внук, – глухо сказала бабушка, но не повела его в свой кабинет, как обычно, а кивком указала на кресло у камина, взмахом палочки подбросила в огонь пару поленьев и велела домовику принести чаю и печенья.

– Ты ведь миндальное любишь? – внезапно спросила она у Невилла, и тот, всё ещё немой от потрясения, торопливо закивал. – Значит, миндальное. Николас, помнится, лопал его фунтами. Шоколад ещё любил. Всякий ел: и дорогой, и плохонький; хоть чистый, хоть с орехами, а хоть и ещё с чем, – бабушка вздохнула и покачала головой, следуя каким-то своим мыслям. – Полные карманы всегда лягушек этих дурацких. А ты почему сладкое перестал с кухни таскать?

Невилл густо покраснел, но постыдился врать _такой_ бабушке и промямлил робко:  
– Гермиона запретила. Я сильным хочу стать и выносливым, а для этого похудеть нужно.

Бабушка скептически склонила голову, и Невилл зачастил, волнуясь:  
– Я стану сильным, вот увидишь! Отомщу за папу с мамой, а потом… Потом я хочу… Послушай, не нужно земли продавать, пожалуйста! У нас будут деньги, клянусь! Мы вылечим маму и папу!

– Не нужно так не нужно, – помолчав, ответила бабушка. – Насчёт земель тоже маглокровная подруга совет дала?

– Нет, – насупился Невилл. – Я сам. Гермиона умная, но вряд ли она управится хотя бы с акром земли.

– А ты?

– Я – да!

– Уверен?

Невилл поначалу оробел под внимательным бабушкиным взглядом, но вспомнил своего храброго друга Рона и сказал твёрдо:  
– Уверен!

– Помогай нам Годрик, – снова вздохнула бабушка. – Невесту ищи сам, внук. Это не наказание, не подумай. Просто не хочу тебе своей судьбы. Нравится кто-нибудь из девочек?

Теперь Невилл не покраснел даже, а едва не сгорел заживо.

– Н-нет, – заикаясь, выдавил он. – Д-девочки п-пока… Ну-у…

– Мальчишки? – подняла брови бабушка. – И кто же? Рыжий твой? Как его?

– Нет, – помотал головой Невилл. – Рон – мой лучший друг. И Гермиона тоже, – он прижал ладони к полыхающим щекам, потом спохватился, что жест получился совсем-совсем девчачьим, изо всей силы сжал кулаки и, не давая себе задуматься о последствиях, выпалил: – Мне нравится Гарри! Гарри Поттер!

– А ты ему? – спокойно спросила бабушка.

– А-а… – опешил Невилл. – Н-не…

– Нет?

– Н-не з-знаю… К-кажется, н-нет, – понурился Невилл и приготовился к долгой нотации. Бабушка терпеть не могла Гарри, и Невилл давно догадался, почему: на лицо тот был Блэк из Блэков. Но ведь лицо – это не весь человек, верно?

Бабушка продолжала испытывающе на него смотреть, и Невилла внезапно прорвало:  
– Ты неправа! Гарри, он лучше всех! Красивый, да, но красивых много, а Гарри ещё и очень добрый! Очень, бабушка! Он никогда меня не обзывал, никогда не насмехался надо мной! Вернее, обзывал нас с Роном идиотами, но ведь за дело! За Запретный лес, например. А ещё…

– За какой Запретный лес? – схватилась за сердце бабушка. – Что ты делал в Запретном лесу?!

Невилл осёкся и крепко зажмурился. Дракклы дери, да ведь они с Роном долго упрашивали декана Макгонагалл, чтобы та не посвящала родных в подробности их бесславного похода в тенета акромантулов. Упрашивали-упрашивали, и упросили-таки под обещание в следующем году стать усерднее и послушнее, чем даже Перси Уизли.

А теперь он взял и проболтался! Годрик великий, стыд-то какой!

– Отвечай! – прикрикнула бабушка. – Как вас туда занесло? Куда Дамблдор смотрел, мантикоров сын?

– Клад, – прошептал Невилл.

– Что?!

– Мы за кладом пошли, – сознался Невилл, покаянно опустив голову. – Гермиона нашла карту в библиотеке и показала нам.

– Какую ещё карту?

– Старинную. Ну, тогда нам так показалось. Только Гермиона сказала, что она подозрительная и надо всё проверить. А мы… Короче, Гермиону стоило послушать. Карта оказалась подделкой, а в лесу… Ну… Эти…

– Кто? – губы у бабушки побелели, и Невилл испугался по-настоящему.

– Побеги тентакулы, – быстро соврал он и вскочил с кресла. – Ба, ты чего? Ну тентакула и тентакула, что я, какой-то паршивой тентакулы не видел? Тебе плохо?

– Чем вы думали, идиоты?! – закричала бабушка. – Запретный лес потому и Запретный, чтобы всякие кретины не напрягали пустые головы, а сразу знали, что делать там нечего! Зачем тебе клад, горе ты моё?

– Затем, – Невилл угрюмо кивнул на окно с видом на сплошь заросший сорняками аптекарский огород. – Или клад, или в кабалу Гильдии, или с Роном в леса на промысел. Знаешь другие способы, скажи.

Бабушка устало потёрла ладонями лицо и сказала тихо:  
– Ты вырос, а я и не заметила. Ладно, Поттера и тентакулу я пережила. Чем ещё обрадуешь?

Невилл с облегчением пожал плечами:  
– Вроде ничем. Так ты мне разрешишь немножечко позаниматься растениями? Хочешь, я перед окнами твоей спальни разобью клумбу? Она будет цвести с ранней весны до самых морозов! Хотя, конечно, лучше начать с парников – будут овощи к столу.

– Разрешу, если не будешь отлынивать от тренировок со мной, – твёрдо заявила бабушка. – И ты будешь заниматься на совесть, Невилл Лонгботтом! В наших лесах кроме тентакулы ещё прорва всякой дряни растёт, ползает, бегает и летает! Причём половина из этой дряни не только проворнее, но и умнее, чем вы с Роном вместе взятые! Ясно тебе?

– Да, бабушка! – радостно закричал Невилл и неожиданно для самого себя кинулся обниматься: – Ба, ты у меня самая-самая!

– Ну хватит, хватит лизаться, – проворчала бабушка и потрепала его по затылку. – Боец ты или дурища какая с Хаффлпаффа? Ступай к себе, мне нужно будет потолковать с профессором Дамблдором.

С тех самых пор жизнь у Невилла стала – лучше не придумаешь. С утра до самой ночи он был занят, но ничуть этим не тяготился. Рассветы он встречал на ближних к дому грядках, торопясь вырастить из семян рассаду, которую потом планировал пересадить в маленькую теплицу, пристроенную к кухне. Тепличка эта была почти игрушечной, и в хорошие времена в ней растили лишь пряные травы к столу. Зато она сохранилась намного лучше, чем прочие. Невилл всего-то заменил пару стёкол, переставил ящики для земли уступами, чтобы больше поместилось, и засыпал питательным субстратом – особым для каждого растения.

Последнее оказалось самым трудным и заняло много времени и сил. Дедовы записи не помогли, потому что об овощах тот совсем не писал. Зато пригодились школьные эссе, и Невилл поклялся сам себе, что с первого же заработка купит самую дорогую бутыль медовухи и подарит профессору Спраут – без её уроков он не справился бы.

– Картофель я уже не успею, – объяснил он как-то бабушке, – да и нечего ему делать в парнике. А вот огурцы с помидорами и травки – запросто. Капусту ещё могу, хотя сеять её посреди лета… Нет, могу! Хорошо, семена в дедулиной кладовой сохранились почти все и нам не придётся тратиться, – Невилл взглянул на непривычно тихую и задумчивую бабушку, ойкнул и виновато спросил: – Прости, а что ты любишь из овощей?

– Мясо, – ворчливо ответила бабушка и, подумав, добавила: – Фасоль ещё.

– Легко! – обрадовался Невилл. – Фасоль – вообще без проблем! Любую! В кладовке её завались! Сортов пятьдесят!

Бабушка отчего-то переменилась в лице, но не успел Невилл испугаться, как она стала прежней и насмешливо скомандовала:  
– Отряхнулся от земли и отыскал палочку! Будем делать из цивила-огородника настоящего сенокосца!

– Кого? – испугался Невилл.

– Ты называешь этих типов егерями-гербологами, – пояснила бабушка. – Только ни хрена они не гербологи, а большая их половина читать не умеет вообще. Зато и в лес отпускать не страшно. Ног только поменьше, а так чистые кентавры, прости Годрик: тентакулу сожрал и горечавкой подтёрся.

– Класс! – восхитился Невилл.

– Дерутся они тоже как кентавры, – сухо ответила бабушка, – из кустов. Им настоящего мага убить и обобрать за счастье. Увидишь такую тварь, вали насмерть не раздумывая, иначе сам в лесу останешься навечно.

– Как? – опешил Невилл.

– Как сумеешь, – пожала плечами бабушка, – но лучше Авадой. Крови не будет, и зверьё на труп не сразу сбежится. Следом ещё и от мантикоры отмахиваться – удовольствие небольшое.

– Т-так н-непростительное же… – растерянно заблеял Невилл.

– Не попадайся, и простится, – заверила его бабушка. – В лесу у министерства власти нет. Хорош болтать, в позицию!

В «позиции» Невилл стоял недолго, больше лежал: то носом в землю, то на спине, отбив дыхалку, то вообще непонятно как с ногами на голове. Билась бабушка в полную силу, не делая поблажек, и Невилл по сто раз на дню благодарил Мерлина, что к вечеру оставался жив. За каникулы он выдул пару пинт Костероста и помнил ощущения от каждой капли поганого пойла. Будь он прежним мямлей, предпочёл бы снова бегать от дяди Элджи и летать со второго этажа, но теперь у него был огород, письма друзей и дедова библиотека – бабушка отдала ключ, как только Невилл смог продержаться против неё целую минуту.

– Ничего, – скупо похвалила она Невилла, и тот чуть не подпрыгнул от радости. – Ежели твой рыжий дружок взаправду пошёл в маманину родню, то вдвоём у вас есть неплохой шанс. Только ты очень много тратишься на ковыряние в земле. Или бросай огород, или ешь по-человечески!

Невилл обрадованно закивал: в последние дни вместо привычных смутительных снов с участием зелёных глаз и синих магловских штанов на ладной заднице ему снились горы еды, сплошь жирной и неполезной.

С этого дня счастье стало абсолютным. Невилл от души «ковырялся в земле», часами просиживал в библиотеке, добросовестно выкладывался в ноль на тренировках и ел столько, сколько помещалось в брюхе. Кстати, брюхо тоже стало пропадать вместе со щеками, а примерив прошлогоднюю зимнюю мантию, Невилл понял, что в плечах он, кажется, вот-вот сравняется с Роном.

– Ура! – радостно прошептал он зеркалу, сбросил мантию и домашнюю куртку, втянул живот, напряг бицепсы и сделал суровое лицо. – Ничего, – подражая бабушке, кивнул он своему отражению. – Сойдёт, пожалуй.

Последнюю неделю перед Хогвартсом Невилл вообще пахал как проклятый, пересаживая рассаду в тепличку. Нужно было приживить все растения до единого, организовать правильный полив и натаскать старенького домовичка Тиля в нужное время раскладывать подкормку и пасынковать побеги. Домовик, впрочем, помнил ещё дедушкину науку и особо не тупил, хотя и ныл, что «добрый молодой хозяин» всё делает не так.

– Всё так, но по-своему! – огрызался Невилл. – Я пока не лендлорд, мне нужно экономить удобрения и уголь для парника! Закрой рот и подай маленькие грабли!

День для выхода в Косой назначила бабушка и заранее озвучила Невиллу маршрут с раскладкой чуть не по минутам.

– Быстро пойдём, – сказала она. – Дракклы его знают, этого Блэка. Поговаривают, будто он не убить хочет Поттера, а едва не усыновить, но мало ли что болтают тупицы из министерских. Дамблдор тоже блеял что-то о втором шансе, но я ублюдку и первого не дала бы. Запомни, внук. Если вдруг начнётся драка, немедля падай на землю и дёргай вот эту булавку. Порт-ключ домой, понял? Выбросит прямо перед дверью.

– А ты?

– А я, старуха, кому нужна? Погляжу, чем закончится, да продам историйку дуре Скитер, – подмигнула бабушка и тут же посуровела. – До Блэка как до бойца и мне далеко, а уж тебе-то и вовсе не сравняться никогда. Не вздумай своевольничать, а то выдеру так, что месяц жопу в бадьян макать будешь!

Невилл послушно склонил голову, но перед сном всё равно долго мечтал, как лихо он отобьётся от злобного Сириуса Блэка, пленит негодяя и передаст офигевшим аврорам, а Гарри в благодарность… Благодарность Гарри представилась до того явно, что пришлось сменить простынь – воспользоваться чарами попросту не осталось сил.

В Косом Невилл беспрестанно вертел головой, но не разглядывал товары, как обычно, а следил за кончиком бабушкиного зонта, которым та указывала на авроров и группы типов в неброских видавших виды мантиях дуэльного кроя.

– Смотри внимательно, – скомандовала бабушка. – Три тройки прикрывают аппарационную площадку, видишь? Ещё одна в цивильном – это Ковен, мать их! – страхует их в стороне. Гоблины – ты посмотри только! – поставили арбалетчиков. Второй ряд зубцов на фасаде видишь? Это замаскированные бойницы. Присмотрись, и увидишь. Узкий проход, и над лавками антиаппарационный купол, но бойцы – смотри! – здесь, здесь и здесь. Зачем, как думаешь?

Невилл беспомощно пожал плечами и, краснея, выслушал:  
– Бестолочь! Смотря по ситуации: либо убирать купол к дракклам, либо усиливать, если кто-то вздумает ломиться. Вот ещё две тройки из Ковена. Что они делают?

«Две тройки» лениво подпирали стены лавок, зубоскалили и подмигивали симпатичным парням и девицам.

– Ничего, – угрюмо буркнул Невилл. – Ба, я…

– Перекрёсток поганый, – объяснила бабушка. – Застроен и загромождён товарами так, что из-за угла на тебя табун фестралов может выбежать, а ты их не увидишь до последнего. Эти увидят, дадут знать тем, кто дальше по улице, и на минуту-другую сумеют задержать.

– Ба, зачем это мне?

– Затем, что в лес собрался. Растяп там едят каждый день. Я знаю, что организовать такую охрану – толково они встали, сукины дети! – ты не сумеешь. Кровь не та, уж прости. Но! – бабушка подняла указательный палец и строго посмотрела на Невилла. – Ты должен предвидеть чужие действия, а значит – точно знать, что и зачем происходит здесь и сейчас. Сегодня Косой переулок вполне себе Запретный лес. Вон, Ургхарт чешет. Чем тебе не мантикора? Что он делает?

– Чешет, – вздохнул Невилл потерянно.

– Верно, – неожиданно усмехнулась бабушка. – Расставил посты и идёт к трактиру. Посмотри на походку – не по делу идёт, просто так. Ладно, заканчиваем с покупками – и сразу домой.

Невилл согласно кивнул, ещё раз посмотрел на папашу слизеринского префекта Ургхарта, постарался зашагать словно по делу, споткнулся и чуть не упал. Бабушка насмешливо фыркнула, ухватила его за капюшон мантии и сказала:  
– Научишься ещё. Задатки есть. Не совсем ты огородник, слава Годрику, но поработать придётся на совесть. Идём, опаздываем. Ещё куча дел.

Накануне отъезда в школу бабушка поманила Невилла за собой, в обычно накрепко запертый парадный зал особняка, одним взмахом палочки зажгла всю сотню свечей в пыльной люстре и подвела к семейному гобелену.

– Самый яркий и мирный гобелен во всей Британии, – сказала она. – Цветочный ковёр. Никаких черепов, чудовищ, корявых миниатюр и прочей траханой готики. Красиво. Красиво и щедро. Лонгботтомы считают всех – своих и пришлых, одарённых и бесталанных, послушных и смутьянов. В этом роду нет изгнанников, и на каждого найдётся свой цветок – один-единственный, неповторимый. Правда, Николас толковал, что в природе таких цветов не встретишь. Мол, на магическом гобелене и цветы должны быть небывалые.

Невилл согласно кивнул, присмотрелся и помрачнел: цветы мамы и папы по-прежнему были блёклыми, словно присыпанными пылью.

– Мы их вытащим, – сказал он, упрямо наклонив голову. – Пока не знаю как, но вытащим!

– Дай-то Мерлин, – глухо промолвила бабушка. – Но мы здесь не за этим. Погляди-ка: ковёр цветёт пышным цветом на зависть любой оранжерее. Родичей у нас много. Но в основной линии ты остался один. И фамильного дара больше нет ни у кого.

Невилл снова посмотрел на гобелен. В густом переплетении цветущих ветвей центральный ствол и впрямь смотрелся неказисто. Зато его собственный цветок, бывший в прошлом году тугим бутоном, наконец раскрылся. Нежные лепестки густо-василькового цвета сложились в нечто, похожее на розу, и Невилл досадливо цокнул: цветочек вышел каким-то совсем уж девчачьим. Красиво, конечно, но…

– Родни много, – сказала бабушка, вздохнув, и неловко чмокнула Невилла в макушку. – Помню, всегда был полон дом гостей. Да только Николас шума не любил и сбегал постоянно. Как-то на Рождество я его из теплиц за праздничный стол гнала черенком от лопаты.

Невилл слабо улыбнулся; он сам предпочёл бы компанию растений своим шумным и деятельным родичам.

– Другой бы долго мне поминал, а Николас… Побурчал, кружку пунша выдул, под омелу меня затащил да опять в теплицы свои сбежал. Вредный был, упёртый.

– Лопата – это чересчур, бабушка, – набравшись смелости, заступился за деда Невилл.

– Да? А спальня, заставленная всякой дрянью?

– Какой дрянью?

– Я знаю? Хорошо, если она просто воняла тухлятиной, но чаще жгучим соком брызгалась или колючками стреляла. Получи ты колючкой в задницу в самый… гм… деликатный момент, сразу за лопату схватился бы, а не ждал Рождества.

Невилла мигом бросило в жар: он представил «деликатный момент» рядом с Гарри и приятные хлопоты по вытаскиванию колючки из…

Бабушка вновь взмахнула палочкой, погасила большую часть свечей в люстре и уселась на диванчик у стены. Невилл, могучим усилием воли прогнав мечтания, устроился рядом.

– Разговор будет непростой, – помолчав, выдала бабушка. – Долго думала, с чего начать, и начну-ка я, пожалуй, с конца. Пророчество – это не выдумка.

– Я знаю, – хлопнул глазами Невилл. – Мы с Роном всегда…

Бабушка невесело усмехнулась и покачала головой.

– Прости, но я до последнего была убеждена, что Дамблдор врал. Под конец войны дела были плохи у всех, даже у Пожирателей, чтоб им пусто было. Про Орден Феникса и говорить нечего – к тому моменту в Ордене из толковых бойцов живы были только мой Фрэнк, Аластор Моуди и Сириус Блэк. В другое время и в другую войну уже замирялись бы вовсю, но мир с Неназываемым был невозможен. И тут появляется это дракклово пророчество. Как по заказу.

– По к-какому з-заказу? – растерянно спросил Невилл.

– Поди знай, но тогда я Дамблдору чуть в бороду не вцепилась. Вместо того, чтобы сбрехать что-нибудь полезное, взял и устроил охоту на беременных баб! Будто и без того цивилов мало побили!

Невилл представил бабушку в ярости и поёжился.

– Не вцепилась? – опасливо поинтересовался он.

– Нет, – буркнула бабушка. – Фрэнк удержал, – она помолчала и убито добавила: – Вцепилась бы, а толку? Наутро Фрэнк сказал мне, что Алиса беременна. Переезжать в мэнор из лондонского дома он отказался наотрез. Защиту им тайнюки ставили, видите ли. Николас на него орал, а я, дура, соглашалась с сыном.

– Почему?

– Ну как же! Где Отдел тайн, а где защита каких-то огородников. От воров да конкурентов защита. Не от убийц, – бабушка прикрыла глаза, смаргивая слёзы. – Кто же знал, что даже на тайнюков нельзя положиться. В общем, мы с Николасом поругались. Крепко поругались. По-настоящему. Да так и не помирились. Всё он мне вспомнил за всю жизнь, а Орден – особенно. Мол, и сама встряла, и сына с невесткой втянула.

– Бабушка, не плачь, – взмолился Невилл. – Он же не хотел! Он испугался, наверное, просто. Рон тоже кричит на всех, когда боится.

– Не понимал, – покачала головой бабушка. – Не хотел он нас понимать. Разве можно было Фрэнку уйти со службы в такое время? Как потом самому себе в глаза смотреть? Авроры не воевали, внук. Они поддерживали порядок. Защищали людей. Не у всех есть мэноры, не у всех есть силы отбиться от негодяев. Долг – есть долг. Никак нельзя было уходить из аврората, понимаешь?

Невилл, кусая губы, кивнул.

– Орден же… У министерства к Дамблдору давненько особый интерес, ещё со времён Гриндевальда. Вечно Альбус втихаря что-то проворачивал такое, что потом всем миром расхлёбывали. Оставлять его без присмотра в смутное время никто не собирался. Вот Фрэнк с Алисой и вступили туда как бы наперекор Скримджеру. Полагаю, Моуди с Шеклболтом в Ордене тоже не без задней мысли оказались, однако доподлинно я этого не знаю, а потому держусь от хитрых жмыров подальше. Сказать по чести, в Ордене и впрямь хорошие ребята собрались, если не считать Блэка и Люпина. Но это уже неважно. Важно то, что Пророчество истинное. Ты в большой опасности, внук.

– Да, я знаю, но…

– В том-то и беда, что не знаешь, – бабушка внезапно обняла его и прижала к груди. – Ничего не знаешь. Не знаешь, что почти все цветочки с этого драного гобелена видят себя во главе рода и хозяевами твоего мэнора. Так что гостей я не привечаю, как видишь. Выставляюсь старой вздорной курицей, а моего Жалящего каждый из твоих дядьёв-кузенов хоть разок, да попробовал. Ждут, пока помру. Все ждут. Даже дурень Элджи. Ещё ты не знаешь, что лживое пророчество было мне на руку: можно было устроить твоё будущее под рукой Светлого лорда без беготни по лесам и заискивания перед Гильдией. Да и не казался ты, уж прости, наследником Николаса. Думала, пристрою тебя в министерство и женю на девушке с хорошим приданым. Будешь сыт и доволен и, даст Мерлин, порадуешь правнуками.

– Я не хочу в министерство! – запротестовал Невилл и ещё теснее прижался к бабушке, не находя сил разжать объятия. – Что я буду там делать?

– Вот уж не знаю, – вздохнула бабушка. – Теперь-то все планы насмарку. Будем строить новые. Вместе. Согласен?

Невилл счастливо закивал и украдкой смахнул дурацкие, незнамо отчего выступившие слёзы.

***

Сутолока на перроне была страшная, и Рон отчаялся было высмотреть Невилла, но вовремя заметил знаменитую шляпу его бабки. Ростом и статью «старушка» вполне тянула на аврорского штурмовика, и чучело стервятника свысока презрительно разглядывало суетившихся магов. Рон, почтительно склонив голову, дождался, пока леди Лонгботтом коротко обнимет своего внука, командным голосом велит Невиллу «писать часто и подробно» и величественно удалится в сторону площадки для аппарации.

Тогда и только тогда Рон подскочил к Невиллу, нагруженному здоровенным чемоданом и переносным террариумом.

– Здорово, друг! – хлопнул он Нева по плечу и едва не присвистнул от радостного удивления – плечо-то ого-го! Почти такое же, как у самого Рона. – Давай помогу! Мы купе уже заняли. Во-он тот вагон.

Невилл расплылся в улыбке, поставил чемодан, плюхнул поверх чемодана переноску с возмущённо квакнувшей жабой и сгрёб Рона в объятия. Хватка у заметно подросшего и сильно похудевшего приятеля оказалась тролльей; Рон даже крякнул от неожиданности.

– Здравствуй, Ронни! Я скучал! – голос у Нева тоже изменился, а вот интонации остались прежними – мягкими, почти извиняющимися. – Ужасно рад тебя видеть! Гермиона с тобой?

Рон вздохнул, снова вручил другу тяжеленный террариум – эта жаба камни жрёт, что ли? – и подхватил его чемодан.

– Со мной, но я с ней не разговариваю, – мрачно признался он. – Её кот мою Коросту чуть не задушил.

– Какой славный кот, – усмехнулся Невилл. – А на земноводных он не охотится случайно?

– Эта тварь на всё охотится, – недовольно буркнул Рон. – Думаю, эта скотина запросто выселит кентавров из Запретного леса. Эй, я не понял, ты за меня или за кота какого-то паршивого?

– Я – за шоколад! – преувеличенно серьёзно сообщил Невилл. – Если твоя крыса стащит хоть одну плитку у меня из тумбочки, я её сам придушу!

– Она тебя не слышит, – Рон похлопал себя повыше ремня: там, за пазухой, дрыхла усыплённая от греха Короста. – То ли от египетской жары у неё мозги ссохлись, то ли от Тревора твоего нахваталась, но сбегает, сволочь, чуть не каждую минуту. Я затрахался её ловить. Пришлось клянчить у Форджей их фирменную сонную настойку. Сутки отдыха они мне обещали.

– Поделишься? А то мне бабушка опять это чудовище всучила.

– Зачем?

– Сглазы отводить, – с досадой ответил Невилл. – Мол, лучше всякого изумруда.

– Точно! Намного тяжелее! А ещё изумруды скакать не умеют! – засмеялся Рон. – Идём, пора.

Они поспешили к вагону и успели буквально за полминуты до того, как двери закрылись. В тамбуре, взвизгивая и хохоча, обнималась компания девчонок из Хаффлпаффа. Гвалт стоял невероятный, не хуже, чем в «Волшебном зверинце», и Рон наконец решился.

– Слушай, друг! – свободной от чемодана рукой он притиснул Невилла к узкой дверце туалета и зашептал тому прямо в ухо: – Ты, это… Классно выглядишь, короче.

– Э-э… – растерянно моргнул Невилл, запыхтел, пытаясь вывернуться, и прижал к себе террариум обеими руками. – Рон, ты, это… Чего это ты?

– Выглядишь, говорю, классно, – Рон нечаянно опустил глаза, встретился взглядом с драккловой жабой и едва удержался, чтобы не плюнуть промеж лупатых гляделок. – Надо, чтобы и вёл себя не хуже! По-геройски, ясно? Не краснеть, там, не заикаться и прочее. Понял?

– Н-нет, – Невилл вытаращил глаза не хуже своего фамилиара. – Р-ронни… М-мы же д-друзь…

– Вот именно! Поэтому я должен тебя заранее предупредить! Подготовить, короче.

– Н-не гот-тов! – заикание никуда не делось, но голос у друга внезапно обрёл стальную твёрдость. – И не б-буду! Никогда!

– Этого я и боялся, – горько вздохнул Рон, опустил чемодан на пол, уселся на него и задумался. Через несколько секунд его осенило: – Слушай, а если мы тут постоим чуток, пока в разум не войдём? А?

– Д-да я-то в разуме, – помолчав, преувеличенно спокойно отозвался Невилл. – Но если надо, п-постоим, не вопрос. 

– Ага! – обрадовался Рон, подвинулся, освобождая место на чемодане, и потянул друга за рукав; Невилл не шелохнулся. – Соберись и слушай. Как зайдём в купе, ты сразу делайся крутой и суровый как… Как бабка твоя! Мы сегодня в одном купе с Гарри едем, понял? Мне с ним поговорить надо по важному де…

Невилл охнул и выронил террариум.

Рон едва успел отдёрнуть ногу, а Тревор разразился заполошным бре-ке-кеканьем, выпрыгнул из переноски фута на три вверх и шмякнулся прямо посреди стайки хаффлпаффок. Дружный визг ударил Рону в уши, оглушая; палочка будто сама прыгнула в ладонь, и впервые в жизни Рон сумел сотворить невербальное заклинание – свою безотказную Левиосу.

Тревор повис под потолком, суматошно колотя лапами. Судя по раздувшемуся горловому мешку, он поносил обидчиков самыми страшными жабьими оскорблениями, но за девчачьим воем и визгом его было не слыхать.

«Сейчас проклянут нахрен!» – сообразил Рон, вскочил, ухватил Невилла за руку, зацепил Левиосой чемодан и ломанулся в коридор. Мордредову жабу и брошенный террариум он левитировать не стал – ему нужна была фора в пару-тройку секунд, чтобы успеть поставить хоть какой-нибудь щит. Тревор вроде как сглазы должен отводить? Вот пусть и отводит. Сам напросился.

Визг внезапно стих, и послышалось слабое «ква-а-а!»; Рон опасливо обернулся, задвинув Невилла за спину. Палочку он сжимал боевым хватом, но что толку? Против него, одинаково уперев руки в бока, стояла целая толпа злющих ведьм.

«Ну хоть палочки не достали!» – сам себя утешил Рон и сам же себе не поверил: маме, чтобы навешать подзатыльников, никогда никакая палочка не была нужна.

– Идиоты! – прошипела старшая из девчонок, пятикурсница Беатрис Хейвуд. – Вы зачем измываетесь над бедненькой лягушечкой? Вас бы так швыряли, живодёры!

Какая-то мелкая, незнакомая Рону девчонка баюкала «бедненькую лягушечку» на руках, а та – скотина! – свесила лапы и изображала пронзённую кинжалом Серую Леди.

– Никого мы не швыряли, – собрав всю свою храбрость, мотнул головой Рон. – Он сам куда-то поскакал, придурок!

– Так это мальчик! – незнамо с чего обрадовалась мелкая нянька. – Какой хорошенький! Он голодный, наверное. Не знает, что в поезде нет мух и комаров. Почему вы его не кормите?

Следующие пять минут Рон с жаром уверял девчонок, что хорошенький мальчик Тревор сыт, согрет, обласкан и ни в чём не нуждается, а полёты любит, потому что прирождённый квиддичный капитан. По паре оплеух они с Невиллом всё же огребли, но были тут же отпущены под обещание никогда-никогда больше не расстраивать прелестного фамилиара.

За дурацким происшествием Рон совсем позабыл, что хотел дать Невиллу собраться с духом и проявить себя в самом выгодном свете, так что их появление в купе прошло почти незамеченным: Поттер подозрительно разглядывал спящего егеря, который внезапно оказался профессором, рвался на поиски другого купе, а потом интересовался датой следующего полнолуния.

– Мы даже расписания ещё не знаем, а ты уже готовишься к прорицаниям? – попытался пошутить Рон. Краем глаза он покосился на Невилла и мысленно застонал: друг поплыл, на глазах превращаясь в прежнего Пупса – робкого заику с безвольно опущенными плечами и вечно встревоженным взглядом.

Поттер нервно пожал плечами и равнодушно поинтересовался у Невилла:  
– Как у тебя дела? Не видел тебя в Косом.

– Хорошо, – сиплым голосом отозвался Невилл. – Г-гарри прав, нужно уйти отсюда. Ид-дёмте!

– Куда?! – взвыл Рон. – Вагон битком! Так, тихо всем! Гермиона, заткни своего упыря!

– Сам ты! – возмутилась Гермиона и тут же нежно заворковала: – Успокойся, Глотик! Посиди тихонько, моё сокровище! Приедем, и я тебя выпущу.

Рон зарычал (получилось куда скромнее, чем у гадского кота) и решительно обвешал егеря-профессора «заглушками», которым научился летом у Чарли.

– Я вижу, у всех есть новости, – решительно начал он. – Всех выслушаем, но я первый! Короче, спустился я сегодня ночью из номера в зал за крысиной микстурой… Забыл пузырёк на столе, – торопливо пояснил он в ответ на удивлённые взгляды. – Спустился, значит, а там мама с папой не спят. Я их случайно подслушал.

– Фу! – ожидаемо фыркнула Гермиона, а Джинни грозно нахмурилась.

– Все «фу» потом! – отрубил Рон. – Короче, для поимки Блэка министерство поставит в Хоге свою охрану.

– Опять? – скривился Гарри. – Достали!

– Гарри, – строго сказала Гермиона, – это всё ради твоего же блага!

– Благо там хрен отыщешь, – зло выдохнул Рон. – Прикинь, это будут дементоры!

– Кто?! – хором выкрикнули Невилл и Джинни, а Гермиона нахмурилась, явно вспоминая, где именно она могла о них читать. У Поттера лицо сделалось будто каменное; он медленно прикрыл глаза и надменно поджал губы.

– У Фаджа вашего, похоже, вместе с башкой ещё и котелок заглючил, – сказал он каменным же голосом. – Хогвартс у нас теперь Азкабан? Предлагаю прыгнуть с поезда, пока недалеко отъехали.

– Что ты такое говоришь? – возмутилась Гермиона. – Уверена, что профессор Дамблдор…

– Папа сказал, что профессор ничего не смог поделать, – перебил её Рон. – Мол, в замок их никто не пустит, а значит, школьникам ничто не угрожает. Будут по окрестностям Блэка ловить.

– Дементоры не ловят, дементоры убивают, – всё так же безжизненно произнёс Поттер. – Спасибо, Рон. Я не назову твоего имени, но предупредить своих я должен. Прости.

– Да предупредят всех, – пожал плечами Рон. – Думаю, на пиру и предупредят. Такое разве скроешь? Невилл, у тебя что? Чем тебе купе не понравилось?

Невилл решительно выпрямился и сдвинул брови. Рон украдкой показал ему большой палец: давай, друг, не робей!

– Этот человек, – Невилл указал на спящего, – был другом твоего отца, Гарри!

Гермиона и Джинни изумлённо переглянулись, Рон присвистнул и уставился на егеря.

– Знаю, – ответил Поттер и, кажется, вообще целиком окаменел. – Ремус Люпин. Если верить гравировке на портфеле. Но я знаю только имя, а что знаешь ты?

– Бабушка не считает его хорошим человеком, – Невилл всё ещё волновался, но хоть заикаться перестал. – Правда, не сказала, почему.

– В своё время его подозревали в предательстве. Наравне с Блэком, – снова кивнул Поттер. – Но он здесь. В должности профессора. Значит, директор Дамблдор ему верит. Я же буду держаться от него подальше, пока мне хоть кто-нибудь хоть что-нибудь не объяснит.

– А зачем? – удивился Рон. – Проспится, и спросишь. Вот прямо в лоб. Чего тянуть-то?

– И верно, – невесело усмехнулся Поттер. – Вперёд, Гриффиндор, да?

– Да! – согласился Рон. – Сразу всё станет ясно!

– А он не подслушивает? – подозрительно прищурилась Джинни.

– Нет! – Рон для проверки громко хлопнул в ладоши. Все, кроме Поттера, вздрогнули, а из кошачьей переноски раздалось противное «мр-ряу!»; спящий не шевельнулся. – Видишь? Он нас не слышит.

Дверь купе скрежетнула роликами, отъезжая в сторону, и на входе нарисовался мрачный Хорёк. Два здоровенных еблана Крэбб и Гойл топтались у него за спиной.

– Здравствуй, Гарри! – сказал Малфой. – Что ты здесь забыл? Идём к нам.

– Здорово, Поттер! – прогудели его приятели. – Как ты? Ничего?

– Привет, парни, – отозвался Гарри. – Пока ничего, а там посмотрим. Вы в курсе, что Хогвартс от Блэка будут охранять дементоры?

– Иди ты! – озадачился Гойл, а Крэбб просто разинул пасть от удивления. – Ни хрена себе! Откуда знаешь?

– Знаю, – хмыкнул Поттер. – Ступайте к себе, ребят. Я тут пока побуду.

– Гарри! – снова позвал его Хорёк, но Поттер отвернулся и стал смотреть в окно, будто там было что-то интересное.

Рон оживился и подмигнул Невиллу. Видно, Малфой где-то крупно облажался, и упустить такой шанс было бы глупостью. Понятно, что так просто слизни от Поттера не отстанут, но стоило напомнить, что кроме подземельных гадов на свете существуют и нормальные люди.

– Сказано тебе, вали! – как можно нахальней ухмыльнулся он. – А то разбудишь нашего нового профессора и огребёшь триста отработок ещё до пира!

Хорька перекосило. Он открыл пасть, но сказать ничего не успел, потому что был оттеснён из дверного проёма тушей Крэбба.

– Пойдём, Дракон, – забубнил Крэбб. – Видишь, рано ещё. Поттер, ты на него не сердись, ладно? Ну, написал херню, и написал. У него бывает, знаешь ведь. Воображение чересчур, вот и косячит иногда. Ничего такого он не думает, правда.

– Ничего такого? – Поттер в удивлении высоко задрал брови. – Чего «ничего такого»?

– Вообще ничего! Честно! – Крэбб прижал руку к сердцу, отпихнул Гойла и резко задвинул дверь купе.

– Что это было? – спросила Гермиона у Гарри. Тот развёл руками и задумался, а Джинни покраснела и принялась внимательно разглядывать откидной столик у окна.

– Точно! – воодушевился Рон. – А не пора ли нам открыть припасы? У нас с Джин есть пирог с мясом! Вкуснющий!

– Давайте! – согласился Поттер, выныривая из своих дум. – Мне Том тоже целую корзинку дал! Сейчас посмотрим, что там. А тележка со сладостями когда будет?

– Вот-вот должна! – сообщил Рон и зашарил по карманам, отыскивая припасённую мелочь. Теперь покраснел Невилл, и Рон мысленно дал себе пинка: надо было ещё в тамбуре ссудить того парой сиклей. Гадская жаба – все планы насмарку!

Девчонки засуетились, причём Гермиона прежде всего распечатала пакет с готовой едой для своего кошака. Воняла кошачья жратва так, что поморщился даже излишне вежливый Поттер. Джинни же быстро накрыла столик к обеду, постаравшись разложить нехитрую снедь красиво.

– Готово, мальчики, – улыбнулась она. – Невилл, бери ещё. Ты вымахал, будто тебя профессор Спраут в теплице заперла на всё лето и поливала удобрениями, как мандрагору!

– Угу, – согласился Гарри, намазывая свой кусок пирога яблочным джемом.

Рона невольно передёрнуло: помогай Годрик, сладкое мясо!

– Именно что в теплице, – тихо рассмеялся Невилл. – Только в своей собственной. Все каникулы я работал на огороде. А ещё тренировался с бабушкой!

– Офигеть! – позавидовал Рон. – Что, вот прямо настоящие тренировки? Покажешь?

– На каникулах ведь нельзя колдовать! – возмутилась Гермиона.

– Смотря где, – объяснил ей Рон. – У нас дома можно, но с оглядкой – маглы рядом живут. А у Лонгботтомов колдуй хоть сутки – целый мэнор!

– Это несправедливо!

– Есть такое дело, – спорить Рон не хотел. – Приезжай в гости, поколдуешь вволю.

Потом они вскладчину накупили сладостей (Рон исхитрился незаметно передать деньги Невиллу, пока Поттер, облизываясь, выбирал шоколадные котелки) и принялись рассказывать, кто как провёл каникулы. Больше всех мог бы рассказать Поттер, но он помалкивал и лишь мотал головой в ответ на робкие расспросы Джинни: «Ничего интересного. Лавки, магазины и кафе. Нагулялся на три года вперёд».

После обеда за окном вагона зарядил дождик: стекло покрылось каплями. Джинни задёрнула шторки и зажгла светильники над багажными полками. 

Время от времени кто-нибудь заглядывал в купе поздороваться и поинтересоваться делами: то Симус с Дином, то мелкий Криви (ему Гарри обрадовался больше всех), то нахальный Забини с коробкой домашних пирожных и уверениями, что Хорёк едва не при смерти от неведомых переживаний («Не с нашим счастьем», – буркнула на это Джинни), то Ли Джордан с Форджами, то капитан Вуд с печальной новостью о первом в истории Хога второгоднике Флинте, а то и придурок Нотт с истошным воплем: «Поттер, завязывай уже дуться! Подумаешь, цаца!»

В придурка полетела магловская книжка, обёрнутая пергаментом, тюкнула того корешком в лоб и сподвигла на фальшивые стенания: «Ох, я ранен, я почти убит, целителя мне срочно!»

– Экзорциста! – рявкнул Гарри, забрал у Нотта свою книгу и закрыл дверь купе. – Блин, хоть запирайся!

– Давай! – согласилась Джинни. – Отдохнёшь немножко.

Невилл же только молча сопел и смотрел на Поттера не отрываясь.

Рон запер дверь Коллопортусом, натренированным на клетке с Коростой, и взял последний кусок пирога. Неспешный разговор возобновился, а Поттер задремал, привалившись плечом к неподвижно замершему Невиллу. Было очень уютно, даже поганый кошак угомонился и затих.

Вечером, когда за окном совсем стемнело, а Рон уже предвкушал конец пути и праздничный пир, поезд внезапно замедлил ход. Гарри вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

– Уже приехали? – спросил он сонным голосом.

– Не-ет, – озадаченно ответил Рон. Поезд ехал всё медленнее, а колёса стучали всё реже и тише. – Ещё с полчаса должны ехать.

Вдруг поезд, дёрнувшись, резко встал. С полок упали чемоданы, заорал кошак в переноске, заквакал Тревор, а сам Рон не удержался на ногах, плюхнулся на сиденье и выругался.

– Что за… – начала Гермиона, и тут погас свет.

– Откройте дверь! – негромко скомандовал Поттер, и Рон послушно выдал Алохомору.

В коридоре тоже было темно, двери купе открывались, и был слышен встревоженный гомон студентов.

– Наверное, какая-то поломка, – сказала темнота голосом Гермионы. – Ай, Невилл, это моя нога.

– Прости, – деревянным голосом отозвался Невилл. – Ронни, зажги Люмос!

– А сам?

– Зажги! – настойчиво повторил Невилл.

Рон достал палочку, взмахнул ею и снова выругался: Люмос не зажигался! Самое простое, с детства знакомое заклинание не работало! Рон торопливо вытер внезапно вспотевшие ладони о свитер и снова попытался зажечь огонёк. Хрен там!

– Что происходит? – спросил он неизвестно у кого. – Невилл?

– Ни в какую, – отозвался Невилл.

– У меня тоже, – жалобно сказала Джинни.

– Я разбужу профессора! – Гермиона ойкнула: видно, споткнулась или ударилась. – Профессор! Профессор Люпин, просыпайтесь! Проснитесь же! Мальчики, он не просыпается!

– Давай вместе попробуем, – сказал Гарри, и через пару секунд раздался незнакомый мужской голос, сонный и растерянный.

– Уже приехали? – спросил Люпин. – Почему вы не зажжете фонари?

– Не зажигаются, профессор, – доложила Гермиона. – Поезд остановился. Кажется, сломался. И почему-то нельзя наколдовать Люмос.

– Разве? Да, верно, – Люпин помолчал, а потом вдруг резко скомандовал: – Отойдите от двери!

Рон почувствовал озноб, да такой, что зубы застучали. Он плотнее прижался лопатками к сиденью и понял, что мёрзнет в тёплом свитере. И хрен на то, что мёрзнет, но он боится! Боится темноты, боится быть в вагоне, боится подать голос – всего боится! Где-то совсем рядом заплакала Джинни, и Рон яростно затряс головой, пытаясь прогнать внезапный дурацкий страх.

Вдруг купе осветилось неверным серебристым светом, и Рон заморгал: его слегка отпустило, а свет исходил из рук профессора Люпина.

– Уходи! – властно велел кому-то профессор, и серебристый свет стал ярче: – Здесь нет Блэка! Уходи!

– Мамочки! – пискнула Гермиона, и Рон понял, что самое время разбить окно и выскочить из проклятого вагона: у двери стояло _нечто_ огромное, непонятное и страшное. «Головой» оно упиралось в потолок, а призрачная «мантия» колыхалась, будто от сильного ветра. От жуткой фигуры несло могильным холодом; она выпростала из складок непроглядного мрака «руку» – гадкую, осклизлую! – и, наверное, что-то произнесла, потому что Рон на секунду ослеп и будто по лбу получил.

Поттер вдруг закричал во весь голос, вскочил с сиденья и тут же рухнул на пол как подкошенный, прямо под ноги Рону.

Профессор метнул в фигуру сгусток серебристого сияния, и та шарахнулась назад, в коридор.  
– Уходи! Прочь! Прочь! Гарри! Гарри, что с тобой?!


	20. Глава 19

Спроси кто у великого бойца Малфоя, когда именно он почуял неладное, в ответ услышал бы горы бессовестного вранья. На самом деле все мысли Драко занимал упрямец Поттер, ни в какую не желавший мириться. Ясно, что у Гарри было множество причин злиться, но не было ни единой – слышите, ни единой! – причины просидеть всю дорогу в одном купе с дебильной троицей недогероев и мелкой замарашкой Уизлеттой. Поэтому Драко, измученный ревностью и досадой, самым позорным образом прозевал все признаки приближавшейся беды.

Когда до прибытия в Хогсмид оставалось всего ничего и поезд стал понемногу замедлять ход, Драко не выдержал и снова отправился к Гарри. «На самый крайний случай, – мрачно размышлял он, – пригрожу утопиться в озере! Или нет. Лучше устрою истерику по-гриффиндорски: мол, скажи сразу и при всех, за что такие немилости. Ага, и буду уповать на Мерлина, что у Поттера хватит мозгов и выдержки не выдать что-нибудь такое же гриффиндорское в ответ».

Через пару минут невесёлых раздумий Драко пришёл к выводу, что испытывать выдержку Гарри не стоит. Кто знает, что от неё осталось после василиска, Блэка и… Ну да, и после него, Драко. Тем не менее, он всё равно пошёл мириться. Вдруг Гарри уже остыл? Винс и Грег, само собой, увязались следом.

За пару вагонов от дракклова гриффиндорского купе Драко почти передумал. Гарри упрям, как все Блэки. Не нужно на него давить – только хуже сделаешь. «Просто посмотрю, – сказал он сам себе, – всё ли у Гарри в порядке. Посмотрю, и всё. Ну, может быть, случайно прокляну Лонгботтома. Или рыжую. Кого-нибудь. Кто первый пасть разинет. Так, невзначай».

И тут поезд, и без того шедший намного медленнее обычного, остановился.

– Что. За. Хрень, – медленно процедил Винс и намертво зажал палочку в кулаке.

Коридор вагона был пуст. От каких-то дверей доносился шум голосов, от каких-то фонило мёртвой тишиной «заглушек» – наверное, старшекурсники напропалую врали о летних амурных приключениях.

– Почему стоим? – с наигранным легкомыслием поинтересовался Грег непонятно у кого, и Драко, кретин придурочный, ничуть не обеспокоился. Мало ли, вдруг машинист Хогвартс-экспресса решил наведаться к тележке со сладостями.

– А мы почему стоим? – раздражённо огрызнулся он. – Идёмте уже!

Грег с тяжёлым вздохом заступил Драко дорогу, постучал пальцем по лбу и, не торопясь, потопал первым. Палочку он тоже держал боевым хватом.

– Что за прогулочки под зонтиком? – окончательно озлился Драко. – Быстрее можно?

– Заткнись, будь добр! – не своим голосом прошипел сзади Винс, и Драко от обалдения заткнулся.

Свет в вагоне погас настолько внезапно, что Драко не успел сориентироваться, споткнулся на полушаге и вписался лбом между лопаток шедшего впереди Грега. Тот выругался, судя по грохоту, бахнулся на пол и резко дёрнул Драко за одежду, зачем-то заставляя упасть рядом. Через мгновение сверху повалился Винс, и Драко невольно крякнул: Крэбб за лето успел нажрать столько, что от него бладжеры должны были отскакивать.

– Щиты? – еле слышно поинтересовался непроглядный мрак голосом Грега.

– Да уж сообразил, – ворчливо отозвался Винс, не торопясь слезать со слегка оглушённого подопечного. – Ты как?

«Сейчас раздавишь, придурок!» – хотел было возмутиться Драко, но Грегори его опередил.

– Синячище будет на полспины, – пожаловался он. – Дракон, твою черепушку Поттер, что ли, благословил? Громамонты нежнее бодаются!

– Иди ты! – прохрипел изнемогающий под тушей Крэбба Драко. – Вы что творите?

– Угадай! – буркнул Винс. – Ладно, щиты – вот они. А пиздец-то где? Мне откровенно хреново, но вокруг тиши…

И тишина закончилась.

Завизжали и заскрипели, открываясь, двери купе, загомонили встревоженно невидимые школяры, совсем рядом раздался залп синхронной ругани одинаковыми голосами, а Грег помянул Салазара-спасителя и велел держать грёбаные гриффиндорские копыта при себе.

– Что за слизняк, блядь, тут разлёгся? – раздался недовольный голос идиота Джордана. – Ребята, пните-ка долбоёба ещё разок!

– Захлопни пасть, еблан! – рыкнул Грегори и завозился: наверное, поднимался на ноги. – А то следующий матч мы выиграем под шепелявые комментарии!

– Мечтай! – хохотнул Джордан, а его приятели-ублюдки Уизелы хором пообещали «уебать вонючего слизня».

Драко кое-как приподнялся на локте, собираясь вступить в перепалку – ох, и многое хотелось сказать рыжим сволочам и их трепливому дружку! – но Винс внезапно дёрнулся, снова вжимая Драко в пол и заорал во весь голос:  
– Прячьтесь! Прячьтесь, на хуй, все! Патронус! Кто умеет – Патронус! Гриффера, блядь! Светлые, мать вашу! Патронус!

Кажется, никто, кроме Грега, не лёг – тот упал сразу же и прижался тесно-тесно, лишая Драко всякой возможности пошевелиться. Наоборот, шум в вагоне стал сильнее: все спрашивали друг у друга, что случилось и почему так темно. Спустя минуту выяснилось, что ни у кого не получается наколдовать Люмос, и до Драко наконец-таки дошло.

Дементоры! Дементоры, о которых Гарри говорил несколько часов назад! Гарри! Что с Гарри?!

Драко резко выдохнул и зашептал в надежде, что друзья хорошо его слышат:  
– Какой же я дебил! Парни, мне надо туда! Срочно!

– Патронус умеешь? – шепнул в ответ Грегори. – Не умеешь, так лежи и не вякай! Винс, нам бы в купе отползти. И дверь закрыть. Они же вроде сквозь двери не ходят?

– Да вроде нет, – отозвался Винс. – Поползли! – он издал какой-то странный звук, подозрительно похожий на всхлип, и жалобно добавил: – Они рядом, ребят!

– Ни зги не видать, – пропыхтел Грег и подпихнул Драко под задницу: – Ходу, Дракон, ходу!

Ползти, чтобы прямо на пузе, они не стали. На четвереньках удирать оказалось намного удобней и быстрее. По дороге ползущий впереди Винс сбил с ног парочку отчаянно ругавшихся парней и одну пронзительно визжавшую девчонку. Девчонку Драко зачем-то прихватил с собой и тут же сам себя обругал, но поздно. Голосистая мелочь вцепилась в него руками-ногами и уткнулась сопливым носом в шею. Визжать она перестала, но взялась тоскливо причитать что-то вроде: «Мамочка-мамочка, боже мой, мамочка!»

«Ещё и грязнокровка! – не вовремя проснулся гадский Блэк. – Хорошо, что темно и никто не видит!»

Однако некоторая польза от сопливой девчонки была: от чужого страха своя собственная, неумолимо накатывавшая паника чуть-чуть отступила. Драко сумел каким-то чудом разглядеть (или почуять?) проём двери и подтолкнул Винса в нужную сторону. Грег, ползший сзади, закрыл за собой дверь. Сиденья все были заняты, и они устроились прямо на полу. Подвывавшую девчонку кто-то снял со спины почти сразу, точнее, сумел отодрать: «Тихо-тихо, маленькая, ничего не бойся! Ребята, вы как?»

– Нормально, – машинально ответил Драко и понял, что ни хрена не нормально: его колотило, а по щекам бежали слёзы. Он яростно оскалился и утёрся, но легче не стало. Наоборот, захотелось завыть в голос. Страшно было – жуть, и Драко решил, что вода из глаз лучше воплей во всю глотку. Всё равно темно, никто не увидит.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, и он даже успел помечтать, что Винс ошибся и проклятые твари пролетели стороной. Увы, нет. Резко похолодало, и Грег, крепко притёршийся к Драко плечом, затрясся и застучал зубами.

Свой ужас смешался с чужим, стал осязаемым, словно табачный чад в паршивом пабе, и забил-залепил рот и нос. Стало нечем дышать, и Драко испугался по-настоящему: вспомнил, что он не кто-нибудь, а самый настоящий боевой маг. Он со стоном выпрямился, долбанувшись затылком о чьи-то костлявые колени, и сумел выдать короткий горячий вихрь, согревший ледяные пальцы и прочистивший башку от бессвязных панических мыслей.

Грег тоже перестал дрожать и обхватил Драко за плечи:  
– Стоп! Хватит, я в порядке уже!

В дальнем углу купе что-то слабо засеребрилось, но тут же погасло.

– Ещё! – умоляюще выдал Джордан. – Парни, ещё попробуйте!

– Не-а, – помолчав, выдали близнецы Уизелы. – Никак! Никак, сука!

– Язык! – возмутился кто-то из девчонок и облегчённо всхлипнул: – Улетели, что ли? О, Мерлин!

– Ага! – обрадованно воскликнул Винс. – Теперь далеко! Уходят! Слава Салазару!

В купе повисла недобрая тишина, а потом разом вспыхнуло не меньше десятка Люмосов. Купе оказалось забито грифферами – видно, такое уж у Драко сегодня было везение.

– Это кто у нас тут в гости напросился, а? – сладко пропел Джордан. – Не иначе, Хорёк со своими тупицами!

– Пошёл ты! – огрызнулся Грег, поднимаясь на ноги сам и помогая встать Драко.

– Ути-пути, папин мальчик плачет! – кто-то из козлов Уизелов ткнул в Драко пальцем. – А Крэбб, трусло, помощи запросил!

– Зря просил, – выплюнул Винс. – Всё равно ни хрена не можете!

– Зато вы много можете! Реветь и звать мамочку, например!

– Идём! – Драко решил убить поганую троицу попозже и без свидетелей. – Идём скорее!

Он выскочил из купе и понёсся было по коридору, но Грег дёрнул его за мантию и вновь заставил уступить себе дорогу.

– Да не психуй ты! – Винс умиротворённо утёр лоб и снова стал сама рассудительность. – Цел твой Поттер, уверен. Там есть шестой Уизел, который почти Прюэтт. Значит, башка у него навроде задницы – без единой лишней мысли. На этой тупой тыкве любой дементор хоть на миг да застрянет. К тому же у них в купе целый профессор, забыл? Отбились они, три сикля ставлю.

– Ставлю пять, что от профессора твари и улепетнули, – покивал Грег. – Понятно теперь, почему Поттер там остался. Где велено, там и сидит. Молодец. В отличие от.

– А по шее? – вяло пригрозил слегка успокоившийся Драко. – Вот появится у тебя симпатия, посмотрю я, как ты будешь сидеть где велено!

– Уел, – признался Грег со вздохом. – Ну, пошли тогда. Хотя знаешь, Дракон? Кажется, у меня для тебя неважные новости. Поттер-то того…

– Чего?

– Сидит.

Драко стиснул челюсти и молча зашагал по коридору. Думать о плохом не хотелось, а о хорошем он был не в состоянии. Сидит и сидит. Пусть сидит, лишь бы был здоров и не напуган.

Но Гарри не сидел. Бледный до зелени, он лежал на сиденье без всяких признаков жизни – прямо как тогда, когда чересчур далеко ушёл на Изнанку, напугав Драко до истерики. Вокруг бестолково суетились Грейнджер с Уизлеттой и дракклов профессор, и глазела на это дело целая толпа студентов.

***

Понятно, что на вопль Поттера сбежался народ. Не сразу, правда, а чуть погодя: когда проклятая, нагоняющая ужас тварь убралась куда подальше. Слава Основателям, у Рона намертво перехватило дыхание, а то бы он орал громче Поттера и не факт, что сумел бы замолчать без крепкой оплеухи. Штаны тоже были сухими, и это обрадовало особо: поговаривали, что при встречах с дементорами случалось всякое.

Да, эта тварь была дементором. Профессор, похожий на егеря, просветил. Будь Рон тогда в уме, он и сам сообразил бы. Блин, ведь только что всем про охрану от Блэка рассказывал!

Однако теперь идея министерства казалась не просто неудачной, а пиздец какой неудачной. Что за охрана такая, от которой подзащитные готовы бежать сломя голову? Хоть к Блэку, хоть к Мордреду, лишь бы подальше! Вот только не убежишь никуда, потому как смылась тварь молниеносно – люди так не бегают. И сама утекла, и приятелей прихватила: профессор объяснил, что дементор был в большой компании сородичей. Оттого, мол, и переполох случился общий. Массовый, как сказала бы Гермиона.

Но Гермиона ничего не говорила, потому что всхлипывала и на пару с Джиневрой трясла Поттера: «Вставай! Вставай!» Рон сунулся было с советом подождать, пока герой сам очухается («Вы его так добьёте!»), но был вежливо послан профессором. Профессор же влупил в Поттера штуки три Энервейта и забеспокоился по-настоящему: побледнел, рявкнул на девчонок (тоже как-то очень вежливо) и рухнул на колени рядом с неподвижным героем.

– Гарри! – потрясённо прошептал Невилл, и Рон поспешил обхватить друга за плечи. – Как же так… Гарри!

– Тихо! – скомандовал Рон, хотя Невилл и не думал шуметь. – Он сидел дальше всех от двери – в самом углу, у окна. Тварь его не тронула, не бойся. Просто обморок. Это же Поттер, ему не впервой народ пугать. Распределение помнишь? Полежит и отойдёт.

Профессор коротко обернулся, внимательно посмотрев на Рона, и снова занялся Поттером. Вот тогда-то и начала собираться толпа, а Невилл снова затрясся и прошептал:   
– Почему он с нами сел? Надо было…

– Ну да, надо было переться в вагон со слизнями, где ни один дебил Патронуса не наколдует. Приди в себя, мы нечаянно лучшее место в поезде отхватили, – проворчал Рон и прикрикнул на толпившихся в дверях: – Чего уставились?

Кто-то из ребят огрызнулся в ответ, кто-то из девчонок пожалел «бедняжку Гарри», но расходиться никто не торопился, пока не раздался голос кретина Гойла:  
– Дорогу! Да дайте дорогу, блин!

– А вот и падальщики, – подал голос мрачный хаффлпаффец со шрамом на брови. – Что, наигрались уже с куклой героя?

Рон позабыл имя этого типа, но именно он пару раз прилюдно собачился с Поттером. Тогда Рону было плевать, с кем и за что Поттер зацепился, но теперь у всех Уизли имелся неоплатный долг перед Гарри, а потому спускать такое было нельзя.

– Кто там у нас такой храбрый? – прорычал он и встал. Плечом к плечу со зло оскалившейся Джинни. Сестрёнка – родная кровь! – уже стискивала палочку, нацеленную в упор на дракклова умника.

Тут поезд наконец-таки, дёрнувшись, тронулся, и толпа покачнулась, невольно давая дорогу троице слизней во главе с Малфоем. Рон даже залюбовался поганцем: белый до синевы, со следами слёз, второпях размазанных по морде не шибко чистой лапой. И наглухо застёгнутая дорогущая мантия – мятая-перемятая, словно его всем курсом по полу валяли. Интересно, штаны у него сухие? Под мантией-то хрен разглядишь: видно, имелся свой резон и в старозаветной моде.

– Чего тебе? – неласково осведомилась Джинни. Очень неласково, но палочку почему-то убрала.

– Утихни, замарашка! – тявкнул Хорёк, и Рон потащил из кармана собственную палочку. Новенькую, классную – мало не покажется!

Затем вконец обнаглевший Хорь протянул грабки к его сестре, быстро щёлкнул по носу и – уёбок! – переставил в сторону. Вот прямо ухватил за талию, приподнял и переставил. Как горшок с мандрагорой.

Рон до того озлился, что пришёл в себя только поняв, что рука с палочкой у него больно заломлена за спину Гойлом, а Джинни смотрит умоляющим взглядом и мотает головой: мол, нет, не надо.

– Не лез бы ты, Уизел, – еле слышно пропыхтел Гойл, – в чужие амурные страдания, а то кокнут тебя, дурака. Дуплетом.

Рон, дурея от беспомощной злости, рванулся и зашипел от адовой боли в плече и локте.

– Живо отпустил! – неожиданно раздался спокойный-преспокойный голос Невилла.

– Да ладно, Пупс, ладно, – хватка исчезла. – Держи уже своё… Гм… Не мешайте, а? Чую, тут сказка о спящей красавице в самом разгаре.

И точно. Хорёк нахально хлопнулся задом на сиденье, слегка подвинув тело Поттера, и обратился к профессору, до сих пор стоявшему на коленях, с такой честной рожей, что сразу стало ясно: пиздит и не кается.

– Скоро очнётся, – мерзко растягивая слова, выдал Хорь. – Неприятно, но обычно проходит без особых последствий. Поттер у нас впечатлительный очень, да и магия у него шалила, помнится. Да, ребят?

– Ага, – толстяк Крэбб, ухнув, утёр потный лоб рукавом мантии. – Чуть что не так – хлоп! Отдохнёт и встанет, проверено. Но мы мадам Помфри обязательно скажем, честно! Всегда говорим.

Профессор одним плавным движением – да егерь это, егерь! – поднялся на ноги, отступил на полшага и внимательно уставился на Малфоя.

– Вы уверены, мистер… Э-э…

– Малфой, – склонил голову Хорёк и ухватил Поттера за руку. – К вашим услугам, сэр!

– Вот как, – задумчиво изрёк профессор, и Рон окончательно уверился, что последнюю дюжину лет тот преподавал в местах, куда совы не летают. Не признать Хоря, чья наглая рожа регулярно красовалась то в «Пророке», то в «Ведьмополитене»!

– Скажите мне… – начал профессор, но его перебил шум в коридоре.

– С дороги, блядь! – злющий хрипловатый голос не узнать было невозможно. – Съебитесь нахуй! Малфой, дебил! Где ты?!

Студенты живо шарахнулись в стороны, и было понятно отчего: у ворвавшегося в купе Нотта руки до локтей полыхали самым настоящим пламенем, а морда была перекошена так, что Рон и сам съебался бы без вопросов. Точно, съебался бы, кабы не испуганная Гермиона, забравшаяся на сиденье с ногами, не замершая посреди купе Джинни и не Невилл, отпихнувший дебила Гойла и вставший рядом. Рональд Доблестный грустно выругался и в который раз за день поднял палочку.

– Добрый день, юноша, – егерь-профессор оказался не робкого десятка. – Что у вас случилось?

– То же, что и у вас! – рыкнул Нотт и бросился ощупывать Малфоя. Руки у него погасли, и очень жаль. – Ты живой? Целый? Слава Салазару! С Поттером что? Не Поцеловали, нет? Точно нет? С-сука, узнаю, кто на поезд тварей навёл, глаза выжгу, блядь! Слушай, он опять холодный! Колдовал, да?

– Не видел, – мотнул головой Хорёк. – Скорее всего. Тут и рыжая, и безголовая – наверняка кинулся спасать.

– Что?! – возмущённо крикнула мигом отмершая Гермиона. – Это кто ещё безголовая? Ты сам такой, Малфой! А ты, Нотт, даже таблицу умножения выучить не в состоянии!

– Да нахрен она мне сдалась, – буркнул Нотт, и руки у него вновь запылали. – Подержи его, – скомандовал он Малфою. – Попробую отогреть. Поттер, очнись!

Нотт запустил горящие руки герою под свитер, но свитер отчего-то даже не затлел. Зато через пару секунд Поттер застонал и выдохнул: – Солнце! Солнышко!

– Да, это я! – самодовольно отозвался Нотт и расплылся в ухмылке: – Я уже высоко! Просыпайтесь, детки! Настал, сука, новый день! – и нетерпеливо добавил: – Вставай, Поттер! Хорош придуриваться!

– Хватит его лапать! – скривился Малфой и попытался оттолкнуть дружка от Поттера.

Не тут-то было. Поттер, не открывая глаз, вдруг потянулся навстречу Нотту, обнял его крепко-крепко и потёрся щекой о грудь:  
– Не уходи! Ты такой тёплый!

– Это да, – Нотт заметно офигел, но отстраняться не стал: – Вот только помереть в расцвете лет я не готов!

Поттер прижался к нему ещё крепче и замер.

– Поттер, не губи! Отцепись, Мерлина ради!

Малфой вздохнул и встал.

– Грей! – надменно велел он Нотту. – Герой магической Британии оказал тебе честь, дубина, а ты выделываешься!

– Главное, чтобы ты мне честь не оказал и не придушил как-нибудь ночью, – фыркнул Нотт, помрачнел и добавил: – Там Флинт Пьюси отпаивает, а старосты с ног сбиваются. Куча девиц в обмороке, малышня ревмя ревёт, ещё и ты хрен знает куда делся. Пиздец денёк! Ой, прошу прощения, сэр! Я в смысле, что день как-то не задался.

– Пожалуй, – задумчиво отозвался профессор, и Рональд согласно кивнул.

***

В неверном свете восьми сильно оплывших свечей – не свечей даже, огарков! – третий сектор пятой теплицы казался настоящими джунглями. Зловеще шелестели перистые листья гремучего саговника, уныло поскрипывали ветви тюльпанового дерева, и что-то невидимое монотонно постукивало в непроглядной тьме, начинавшейся где-то в зарослях малазийской алихоции.

Восьмой огарок не только чадил и мигал, но ещё и противно трещал перемасленным фитилем, и Северус, поморщившись, его погасил.

– Со свечами совсем беда? – поинтересовался он у мадам Спраут, сосредоточенно нарезавшей шмат вареного мяса. – Нужно сказать Аргусу. Он спрашивал вчера, всего ли у нас в достатке.

– Нужно, да только я запамятовала совсем, – Помона снова взмахнула палочкой, и кусок овечьего сыра распался на толстые, истекающие сывороткой ломти. – Ничего, завтра скажу.

Северус нервно передёрнул плечами и, не удержавшись, засветил на кончике палочки Люмос. Помона молча поставила рядом высокий стакан, и палочка Северуса устроилась в импровизированном подсвечнике. Стало светлее и намного спокойнее. Люмос горит, и горит ярко – значит, дементоры далеко.

– Север, – глухо произнесла Помона и неловко потрепала его по плечу, – ты же сильный окклюмент. Не вспоминай ты лишнего, оно того не стоит.

– Не вспоминаю, – солгал Северус. – Не до того. Как ваши?

– Лучше, чем могло бы быть, – слабо улыбнулась мадам Спраут, вынула из корзины бутылку «Старого Огдена» и плюхнулась на жалобно скрипнувший табурет. – Первачки перепугались, конечно, но вроде всё обошлось. У старших тоже по мелочи. Особо нервные барышни числом в девять бестолковых голов попадали в обмороки, а четверо балбесов закатили истерику – магия у них, видите ли, пропала! Говорила я Альбусу, что ныне Хог – колыбель неженок.

– Люмос – это первое осознанное заклинание для каждого волшебника, – не согласился Северус. – Нет Люмоса – нет магии. Убийственно логично, хоть и неправда, – он кивнул на собственную палочку и вздохнул: – А ведь мне уже не пятнадцать.

– Сравнил, – буркнула Помона угрюмо, помолчала, а потом добавила с наигранной весёлостью: – В общем, прошлогодние запасы успокоительных зелий мы за сегодня извели напрочь, но в Больничное крыло, славься Хельга, никто не попал. У тебя что?

– То же самое. Первачки в слезах, шесть девиц и Поттер без чувств, а Пьюси спит под зельем Сна без сновидений.

– Да уж, менталам досталось хлеще всех.

– Поттер не ментал, оказывается, – мотнул головой Снейп. – Эмпат, самое большее. Он сам по себе впечатлительный просто. Натура такая.

– Н-да, – мадам Спраут тряхнула седыми кудрями и спросила грозно: – Где это Поппи носит? Мы уже должны кутить вовсю, изгоняя мрачные думы!

Северус невольно улыбнулся: идея мадам Спраут с внеочередным заседанием их маленького клуба пришлась как нельзя кстати. Он уже смирился было с длинной-предлинной ночью без сна, под гнётом «мрачных дум», как в спальне возникла серебристая росомаха: «Север, накрепко запри своих балбесов и бегом в пятую теплицу! У меня нервы!»

Бежать он, конечно, не побежал, но мешкать тоже не стал: бессонная ночь обрела цель и смысл. Прошлое не вернуть, и слава Мерлину, а дружеское участие – лучшее, что можно пожелать после сегодняшнего непростого дня.

– Мадам Помфри, наверное, ещё занята, – предположил он. – Вдруг у Минервы или Филиуса проблемы с детьми?

– Нет, – мотнула головой Помона. – Я узнавала, пока ты был у Дамблдора. Койки в Больничном крыле пусты, а…

Хлопнула-задребезжала низенькая стеклянная дверь, закачались плети неведомых лиан с плотными кожистыми листьями, и в теплицу вошла мадам Помфри, левитируя нарядную коробку в бумажных розах и с этикеткой «Сладкого королевства».

– Опять будем портить вкус благородного напитка кондитерскими извращениями, – скривилась мадам Спраут. – Ох уж эти сладкоежки!

– Это тоже лекарство, – сказала Поппи, опуская коробку на «пеленальный» столик. – Комплексное же применение целебных снадобий неизменно даёт превосходный результат. Север, ты только погляди – шоколадный торт! Самое верное средство от печали!

– Благодарю вас, мадам Помфри, – почтительно склонил голову Северус и снова улыбнулся. – Грешно игнорировать рекомендации компетентного колдомедика. Дозировка?

– Несомненно, выше обычной. Скажем, полфунта на приём, – мадам Помфри открыла коробку и разрезала торт. Ножом, без магии. – Повторять до исчезновения симптомов.

– Уважаемые коллеги, – мадам Спраут повела палочкой, снимая с горлышка бутылки залитую сургучом пробку, – считаю заседание клуба открытым. Поппи, положи-ка и мне кусочек. Повестка дня неизменная: как не свихнуться в этот чудесный год, начавшийся так интересно и весело.

– Задача, – усмехнулась мадам Помфри и заняла место за «пеленальным» столиком с той стороны, где не было бортика. – Тряхнуть попечителей и закупить много-много шоколада и какао?

– Кстати, идея, – Помона зажмурилась, одним махом опрокинув свою порцию виски. – Надо Альбусу сказать, а то сам не додумается. Припасённые студентами шоколадки, я так понимаю, завтра закончатся, а Хогсмид… Какой уж теперь Хогсмид!

– Ну почему же, – возразил Северус. – Решено ведь не менять заведённый порядок. Вот только хлопот на дежурствах у нас прибавится в разы.

– Можно подумать, что когда-то убавлялось, – буркнула Помона. – Хельга милостивая, это уже третий подряд испорченный праздничный пир!

Поппи задумалась, а потом кивнула:  
– Точно, перелёт Уизли и Лонгботтома. За василиском как-то подзабылось, но тоже было весело. С другой стороны, набирается неплохой материал для мемуаров.

– Да кто ж издаст сплошную нецензурщину? – фыркнула Помона. – Север, что там у Альбуса? Орден Феникса снова в деле? Рассказать можешь?

Северус едва не подавился куском торта и потрясённо на неё уставился. Орден Феникса, точно! Ну что он за идиот, а? Чего только не успел себе придумать, вплоть до истерично-сопливого: «Моё прошлое меня никогда не отпустит!» – а самую простую и явную причину новых преподавательских контрактов просмотрел!

Орден Феникса снова в деле! Магистру Дамблдору надоело сражаться с опрометчиво созданным «героем магической Британии» в одиночку и без всякой надежды на победу. Ясно, что тут замешано прошлое, да только вовсе не Снейпово!

– Мадам Спраут, вы гений! – торжественно произнёс Северус и отсалютовал стаканом с огневиски.

– В гербологии – несомненно, – скромно потупилась Помона, но тут же оживлённо заёрзала на табурете. – Ага, клятвы нет! Ну что там было? Север, не томи!

– Да отстань ты от человека, неугомонная! – возмутилась Поппи. – Дай прожевать хотя бы!

– Даже запить позволю. Но быстро!

Северус в некотором обалдении помотал головой: разрозненные дотоле факты и догадки словно по взмаху волшебной палочки выстроились в ряд и явили… О, Мерлин!

– Дамы, ради вашей же безопасности, – сказал он, – вы сами должны мне поклясться. Иначе слова не вымолвлю, а на каждом заседании клуба буду молча и загадочно потягивать виски.

– Змей! – хлопнула по столешнице Помона и жалобно посмотрела на подругу: – Вот что в Слизерине за люди, а?

– Как минимум, предусмотрительные, – пробормотала Поппи с лёгкой досадой и, подумав, добавила: – В свете последних событий не могу их в этом винить. Что за клятва, Север?

– Как всегда, – пожал плечами Северус. – Молчание и возможность обсудить тайну лишь в кругу посвящённых в неё лично мной.

– Или соглашайся, или к дракклам все тайны, – мрачно обратилась Поппи к Помоне. – Мне нужен круг для обсуждения, уж прости.

– Не хотелось бы, но придётся, – так же мрачно отозвалась Помона. – Я же взорвусь от любопытства, будь оно проклято! Ты засвидетельствуешь мою клятву, а я твою. Идёт? Магию в залог не оставляем. Мало ли. Север?

– Принято, милые дамы. Кто первый?

Принесение клятв много времени не заняло, но Северус успел на радостях уплести второй кусок торта. Настроение, ещё полчаса назад бывшее без малого похоронным, с ликующим воплем устремилось вверх. Отличный виски, превосходный торт, ровно и ярко сияющий Люмос, надёжные друзья, возлюбленный в безопасном отдалении и под негласным присмотром самого лютого тролля Британии, верно истолкованная информация из надёжных источников и – самое главное! – тихий и на диво осмотрительный Гарри Поттер, в кои веки покорно внимающий чужим разумным советам: что ещё нужно для счастья задёрганному декану Слизерина?

Ну, разве только шкуры Блэка и Люпина над камином, но счастье не может быть абсолютным. Сойдут и скромные некрологи на последней странице «Пророка». Это попозже. Когда мистер Поттер, герой, символ мира, единения и прочей чепухи, поймёт, что его разыгрывают пешкой.

Северус терпеливый. Он дождётся. Во что бы то ни стало.

– Север! – хором прикрикнули дамы, и он потянулся за следующим куском «лекарства».

– Разумеется, это только догадки, – вздохнул он. – Но факты, на которых они основаны… В общем, это факты. Начну издалека. Уверен, вы тоже читали познавательный отчёт о состоянии здоровья мистера Поттера, который наш дорогой целитель Сметвик представил в министерство и директору Хогвартса.

– О-о-о, да! – закатила глаза мадам Спраут. – Не смотри на меня так, Поппи! Иногда твой бесстыжий дружок меня просто бесит! Он и впрямь считает профессоров Хогвартса идиотами? Магия стабилизирована, последствия тёмного проклятия излечены полностью, слава святому Мунго, а мой анчар мне померещился. Как и небывалое сходство мистера Поттера с физиономией мистера Блэка на розыскных листках. Враньё! От первого и до последнего слова!

– Мой бесстыжий дружок полагает, что кое-какие профессора Хогвартса – люди порядочные и не станут болтать о ребёнке, который и без того жив лишь чудом, – сухо ответила Поппи. – Остальные же могут идти Запретным лесом, ибо сама по себе профессорская должность ни ума, ни порядочности сверх уже имеющихся не добавляет.

– Это ты сейчас про Минерву?

– Вот она как раз не дура и не сволочь, но и ей знать лишнего незачем. Ради её же блага, как говорится. Дама – сталь, однако борьба долга с совестью и не таких ломала. Кому, позволь спросить, польза от правды?

– Самому Гарри? Парень должен осознать свою суть и нести ответственность за поступки!

– Погляди, как странно получается: поступков-то ещё толком и не было, а парень уже вовсю несёт ответственность! Например, за распределение на один из четырёх факультетов Хогвартса, за дружбу с однокурсниками и – о ужас! – за несомненное сходство с ближайшей роднёй! Помона, не разочаровывай меня!

Мадам Спраут сконфуженно запыхтела и опрокинула ещё одну порцию виски.

– Ладно, – сказала она, переведя дух, – твой дружок прав, а я хватила лишку. Прости, пожалуйста. И ты, Север, прости: у тебя таких страдальцев чуть не треть факультета.

– Милостью Мерлина, едва ли седьмая часть. Остальные просто надувают щёки, – пожал плечами Северус. – Справедливости ради, мадам Помфри, по-настоящему тёмные маги – господа как минимум своеобразные. Уж я-то знаю. Однако вернёмся к нашим тайнам. Итак, отчёт. Сделан специально для любителей посплетничать, как я полагаю, потому что директор Дамблдор читал его мне вслух с весьма скептическим видом. Ещё он дёргал себя за бороду и косился на портрет всеми нами горячо любимого Финеаса Найджелуса Блэка.

– И что наш разлюбимый говнюк Финеас? – оживилась Помона. – Узнал о полукровке среди потомков и с горя попросил облить себя скипидаром?

– Если бы, – с сожалением сказал Северус. – Спесивый идиот просто притворился спящим.

– Почему ты думаешь, что для сплетников? – нахмурилась мадам Помфри. – Насколько я помню, отчёт адресован министру и директору Хогвартса с предупреждением о сугубой конфиденциальности информации.

– А как ещё, по-вашему, обеспечить достоверность сплетни? Она должна идти «с самого верха», и добывать её полагается с некоторым трудом, – Северус зажмурился, с трудом отгоняя воспоминания о проклятом «подслушанном» пророчестве. Будь он тогда чуть-чуть старше и опытнее, ни за что не купился бы! – Ваш друг не только выдающийся целитель, но и неплохой интриган.

– Надеюсь, – с непонятным вздохом промолвила Поппи. – Итак, Гарри по-прежнему тёмный маг, но лишь для посвящённых?

– Именно, – кивнул Северус. – По идее, теперь недоумки должны успокоиться, а шквал пересудов – стихнуть. Толково придумано, если Поттер оставит свои фокусы. Надеюсь, всё получится, но…

– Но? – напряглась мадам Помфри.

– Но Орден Феникса снова в деле, – зло выдохнул Северус. – Героя магической Британии будут знакомить с его крёстным. Ну и заодно попортят репутацию министру.

– Знакомить?! – хором выкрикнули дамы, а мадам Спраут добавила: – Класть на министра! За дементоров я ему и рожу попорчу запросто!

Мадам же Помфри застыла неподвижно и во все глаза уставилась на Снейпа.

– Блэк – незарегистрированный анимаг, – сказал Снейп. – Огромная чёрная собака. В холке ростом с оборотня. Блэк и Поттер умели обращаться в животных. В своё время я пару раз видел их, шлявшихся по Запретному лесу, но никому не сказал. Хотел сдать всю их дракклову компашку директору. Следил за ними. Однажды слежка вышла мне очень дорого. Впрочем, вы, мадам Помфри, знаете эту историю.

– А я не знаю! – возмутилась Помона.

– И не узнаешь, – ответила Поппи. – Клятвы, милая. У меня – ещё и Гиппократова.

– Что за бред? У Минервы на курсе было целых два – два! – анимага, а она не похвасталась? Два несовершеннолетних анимага! Это ж статья на разворот в «Вестнике трансфигурации»! Не верю!

– Про этих не знала. Знала только про одного, – усмехнулась Поппи, и тут же погрустнела: – Безумно талантливые были ребята. Жаль, что вы не сошлись характерами, Север.

– Мне – ничуть, – буркнул слегка уязвлённый Снейп. – Дела прошлые, драккл с ними. Нынешним летом Гарри месяц жил в «Дырявом котле» и чуть не в первый же день подобрал на улице голодного бродячего пса.

– Правда? Того самого? Ты предупредил Гарри? Ты сказал Дамблдору? – набросились дамы с вопросами.

– Полагаю, того самого, – кивнул Снейп. ¬– Нет, не предупредил. Гарри я не видел – меня к нему не пустили.

– Декана Дома не пустили к ученику? Это как?

– Под благовидным предлогом, разумеется. В Косом же больше распинались про доброту Гарри, чем про масть и размер облагодетельствованной псины. Вчера Квинтус Флинт добрых полтора часа изливался в благодарностях мне и Гилу за участие в судьбе Марка и мимоходом упомянул «собачку». Мол, хорошая собачка – большая, чёрная, с во-от такими зубками! – и непременно прибежит вслед за хозяином, не пришибите ненароком.

– Флинт? – изумилась мадам Помфри. – Север, я ничего не понимаю!

– Кстати, о Флинте, – прищурилась мадам Спраут. – Как вы это провернули, прощелыги?

– Это не я! – поспешно открестился Северус. – Кто стал бы меня слушать? Это Гилдерой. Облачился в чешуйчатую мантию и отправился в Министерство изображать раненого монстроборца. Мадам Гризельда Марчбэнкс не продержалась и трёх минут, а Дамблдор и вовсе сбежал, приговаривая, что с такой-то тягой к знаниям Маркусу непременно надо дать второй шанс. Надо – дали. Я даже рад, но ненаходимые тайники со спиртным меня всё равно бесят.

– Какая прелесть! – развеселилась Поппи.

– Продешевили, – хмыкнула мадам Спраут. – Я хоть Большого кальмара приняла бы в студенты, лишь бы не связываться с твоим драккловым золотком.

– Флинт знает о Блэке? – мадам Помфри снова нахмурилась. – Блэк и впрямь воевал по одну сторону с Пожирателями? Север, не тяни!

– Сторона у Блэка всегда была одна – сам Блэк, – буркнул Северус с неприязнью. – А за кого он воевал, вопрос. Ковен клянётся, что бился Блэк всерьёз, без поблажек, не признавая тайных договорённостей между семьями. Розье люто его ненавидели и угробили с десяток дикарей, стараясь подловить в поле. Сами же после гибели Итана Розье в драку не лезли – боялись. Братцы Лестрейнджи были не прочь грохнуть родственничка, и при некотором везении у них могло получиться. Однако Беллатрикс как-то во всеуслышание развопилась, что желает самолично выпустить дражайшему кузену кишки и никому эту честь не уступит. После этого от Блэка бегали даже самые злые и рисковые: влезать в свары гадючьей семейки храбрецов не нашлось. Позже я выяснил, что в Ордене Блэка тоже не жаловали, опасались оставаться наедине и поворачиваться спиной. Дамблдор считал Блэка неподходящей компанией для своего драгоценного Поттера, а Шизоглаз до сих пор убеждён, что Блэк навёл убийц не только на Поттеров, но и на Лонгботтомов. От Сириуса Блэка горячо желали избавиться все, и было за что. Не удивлюсь, если выяснится, что воевал он в одиночку, сам за себя и не сомневался в победе, сукин сын.

– Н-да, – Помона поёжилась. – Ничего себе «собачка». Я плохо его знала. Мрачный красавчик, молчун – и всё, собственно. Но ведь Гарри он не тронул? Ни тогда, ни сейчас. В министерстве болтают, что Гарри – его настоящий сын.

– Чьим только сыном наш Гарри не побывал за эти два года! – хмыкнул Северус. – Впереди ещё пять лет веселья, и, кажется, предки конкретно этого Поттера найдутся где-нибудь на Авалоне. Как минимум.

Дамы разом усмехнулись, но у мадам Помфри усмешка получилась чуть задумчивее, чем нужно.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что Блэк в анимагической форме целый месяц водил за нос и аврорат, и Ковен? – спросила она и запахнула шаль.

– Да, – кивнул Снейп. – Флинту понравился, с-собака!

– Гарри знает, кто это?

– Не думаю.

– Почему? – спросила Помона.

– Не знаю, – с досадой сказал Северус и с силой потёр виски. – Тот самый Хэллоуин просто набит тайнами доверху! Я голову сломал в попытках восстановить события! Бред какой-то от начала до конца! И чем больше думаешь, тем противоречивей выводы!

– Север! – встревоженно окликнула его Поппи.

– Я не знаю, знает ли о Блэке Гарри, – чуть успокоившись, повторил Северус. – Но всё говорит о том, что не знает. Зато совершенно точно знает Дамблдор. Не зря на «проклятую должность» пригласили закадычного дружка Блэка. Связник идеальный, и прикрыт от министерства Статутом об Убежище. Вот вам тайна одного преподавательского контракта.

– А второго? – оживилась Поппи. – При всём моём уважении к Хагриду, представить его профессором…

– Это одна и та же тайна, – оборвала подругу Помона. – Люпин бдит в замке, а Хагрид – в лесу. «Собачку» надо кормить и прятать от дементоров. Бессовестные слизни! Я с вами стану экспертом по грязным заговорам! Стыд-то какой!

– Ты полагаешь, что Гарри будут мирить с Блэком? – мадам Помфри вздохнула и пригубила дотоле нетронутый виски.

– Не просто мирить, – мотнул головой Северус. – Втягивать, как вы сказали, в грязные заговоры. Не забывайте, Блэк – разыскиваемый преступник. Боюсь, мальчика поставят перед фактом, шантажируя жизнью несчастного узника. Невиновного или нет, вопрос. Если Гарри решит сдать преступника, Дамблдор ни при чём. Если решит не сдавать, Дамблдор снова ни при чём, но с компроматом на героя. Попутно Поттеру будут толковать о праведной мести и настраивать против друзей-слизеринцев.

– И против Министерства, которое на живого человека охотится с дементорами, – добавила Помона и вздохнула: – Нейтралитет – самое опасное состояние по нашему дурацкому времени.

– Против Министерства-то зачем? Фадж справился сам. Сглупил по-крупному, – возразил Северус. – После сегодняшнего инцидента у него больше нет образцового газетного героя. Счастье, что Гарри по-настоящему сдружился с детьми моего дома. Сегодня они защищали его как своего.

– Счастье, что Гарри простил детям твоего дома их дурость и спесь, – сухо заметила мадам Помфри, – и позволил начать знакомство заново. Замечу, что от тебя он не в восторге до сих пор. Что ты намерен делать?

– Предупредить Гарри о «собачке» и её приятелях, запереть в подземельях и выгуливать лишь под охраной, – пожал плечами Северус, старательно делая вид, что поттерово «не в восторге» ничуть его не трогает. – Я не стал говорить с ним сегодня. Гарри от дементоров ещё толком не отошёл.

– Сметвик должен обо всём этом знать! – решительно произнесла мадам Помфри. – Скажи ему, прошу!

– Завтра же, – покорно склонил голову Северус. – Ваш камин будет открыт? Вот и славно. Наведаюсь в Мунго.

***

Вообще-то, очнулся Поттер ещё в поезде, но по-настоящему пришёл в себя намного позже – в карете, на полпути к замку. На въезде, возле огромных чугунных ворот, торчала парочка дементоров – по счастью, поодаль от дороги. Гарри затрясло так, что застучали зубы, и Драко поспешно заключил его в объятия. Греть он мог не хуже каких-то там огневиков, хотя и выглядело это далеко не так эффектно. В карете быстро стало жарко как в печке, но Драко почти не потратился – тёплых потоков воздуха, идущих от земли, хватило с лихвой.

– Подъезжаем, не спались, – глухо предупредил молчавший всю дорогу Грег и помахал перед лицом раскрытой ладонью. – Поттер, ты как? Не поджарился ещё?

– Нич-чего, – передёрнулся Гарри. – Только хреново. Вы хоть предупредили бы, что дементоры – это такая жуть.

– Мы их тоже в первый раз в жизни увидели, – виновато вздохнул Винс. – Разве о таком расскажешь правильно?

– Ну да, – помолчав, ответил Гарри. – Не расскажешь.

Драко полмэнора готов был прозакладывать, что думает сейчас герой о своём непутёвом крёстном, ни словом не обмолвившемся о том, каково ему приходилось в Азкабане.

Праздничный пир начался с опозданием: дожидались, пока мадам Помфри прямо в главном холле осмотрит всех пострадавших. Ничего серьёзнее небольшого упадка сил она не диагностировала, посоветовала есть побольше шоколада, и зарёванные девчонки сразу повеселели и принялись прихорашиваться.

– О, Мерлин, мой нос! – трагичным голосом выдала дурища Браун, поглядевшись в ручное зеркальце. – Он покраснел!

– Зато сиськи не сдулись, – утешил её долбак Маклагген и тут же получил зеркальцем по лбу. Дешёвенькая оправа зеркала лишилась стеклянных «рубинов», весело заскакавших по мраморному полу, парни вокруг зафыркали, скрывая смешки, а девчонки хором запищали: «Животное!»

– Редкое! – важно выдал долбак, расправил широченные плечи и задрал подбородок. – Нунду!

– Шмунду! – рыкнул хмурый Оливер Вуд, ткнул моментально сдувшегося Маклаггена локтем под рёбра и первым зашагал в коридор, ведущий к Большому залу. За ним, смешно подпрыгивая, побежал тощий вихрастый пацан, что весь прошлый год пробыл статуей.

«Криви, – вспомнил Драко фамилию пацана. – Грязнокровка и колдограф, изучающий тёмных магов».

– Привет, Гарри! – Криви заулыбался и на бегу помахал рукой. – Привет, Драко! Как дела?

– Хорошо! – Гарри впервые за этот проклятый день улыбнулся нормально, и Драко наконец перевёл дух – ура, отпустило!

– Согрелся? Шоколад будешь? – засуетился он. – У меня оставался ещё в сумке. Растаял, наверное, но…

– Не буду, – мотнул головой Гарри. – Тошнит уже. Я бы посерьёзнее что-нибудь съел. Идём.

Весь пир Драко просидел как в тумане – его тоже отпустило и отчего-то начало клонить в сон. Он зевал во время Распределения, рассеянно прослушал обычные школьные объявления, вяло хмыкнул в ответ на прочувствованную речь директора о дементорах и заставил себя презрительно скривиться во время представления новых профессоров: какой-то растрёпанной клуши средних лет, оборванца, ехавшего с Гарри в одном купе и – о, Салазар! – лесника Хагрида.

– А этот чему будет учить? – тихо проворчал Нотт себе под нос. – Как проебаться с драконом, закопать дохлого цербера и посидеть в Азкабане из-за василиска? Поттер, я тебя убью!

– За что?! – изумился Гарри, приканчивавший четвёртый кусок мясного пирога.

– Я предметы выбрал такие же, как и ты!

– И что?

– А то, что тётка эта маглов видела только на колдографиях в «Пророке»! Мой папаня в магловских шмотках больше сечёт!

Драко вспомнил лорда Нотта в джинсах и клетчатой рубашке, ужасно нелепо смотревшихся в главном зале донжона, и хихикнул.

– Я-то при чём? – не понял Гарри. – Я эту тётку в первый раз вижу!

– Думал, герой магической Британии знает, чему надо учиться! Ну и списать даст когда-никогда. А теперь что? Мало нам было на ЗОТИ заики и пятикратного идиота, так теперь какого-то доходягу приволокли! У него шрамы, блядь, несведённые! Да не на жопе, где не видно, а на роже! Позорище! А Хагрид? Ебал я такой уход за такими, блядь, существами!

– Какими? – против воли заинтересовался Драко. – Думаешь, огнекраба приволочёт?

– Главное, чтобы не пятинога, – буркнул Винсент. – Но насчёт доходяги, Тео, ты не прав. Типчик тот ещё. Нутром чую.

– Расскажешь, – посерьёзнел Теодор.

– Присмотрюсь сначала, – пожал плечами Винс. – Пока это так… Примерно.

– Всё равно ребятам скажу. Вместе и присмотримся. Поттер, в одиночку к типу ни ногой!

– Угу, – покладисто кивнул Гарри и невпопад добавил: – Спасибо тебе! Ты меня спас. Правда.

– Контракт, Поттер! – Нотт на секунду смутился, но тут же воинственно выпрямился и принял грозный вид. – Всё как в прошлом году! Веселье, я смотрю, длится и длится! Будь паинькой, прячься за Боула! Ясно?

– Ясно, – снова кивнул Гарри. – Буду паинькой. Честно-пречестно!

Больше на пиру ничего интересного не произошло, если не считать опасливо-восхищённых перешёптываний грязнокровок за спиной Теодора – тот оказался единственным студентом в поезде, у кого не «пропала магия». Никакой Патронус Нотту нужен не был. Дементоры шарахались от огня, как… Как от огня.

«Красиво выступил, гад! – позавидовал другу Драко. – Спаситель хренов!»

Видно, из-за дурацкой сонливости что-то случилось с мозгами, потому что осенило его только в душе. От чего Нотт спас Гарри? И почему именно спас, а не просто помог? Озарение помогло проснуться: Драко торопливо домылся и постучал в стенку душевой:  
– Поттер, ты там живой?

Гарри ответил блаженным мычанием, а под потолком висел плотный горячий пар – герой дорвался до кипятка.

– Поттер, ты реально когда-нибудь сваришься! – пригрозил Драко. – Вылезай немедленно! Разговор есть!

Из душа Гарри вылез, но разговаривать отказался наотрез.

– Спать! – скомандовал он. – Под двумя одеялами!

– Ты здоров? – встревожился Драко. – Снова знобит? Может, в Больничное крыло?

– Спать! – настойчиво повторил Гарри, схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. Старшие парни, толкавшиеся у умывальников, расплылись в похабных ухмылках, а Флинт, дракклов сын, ещё и непристойный жест выдал.

В спальне Поттер, не отпуская руки Драко, чмокнул опешившего Нотта в щёку, торопливо пожелал остальным ребятам доброй ночи и едва не с разбегу запрыгнул в свою кровать. Драко, еле поспевая за Гарри, стукнулся коленкой о раму кровати, упал рядом и взмахом палочки задёрнул полог.

– З-заглушки! – клацнул зубами Гарри и – о, Мерлин трижды величайший! – крепко обнял Драко и плотно прижался к нему всем телом. – Грей!

И замолчал намертво, не отвечая ни на какие расспросы. Драко, впрочем, и не настаивал: от нежданной радости он слегка поплыл и боялся пошевелиться.

Через некоторое время Гарри наконец то ли согрелся, то ли успокоился, но дрожать перестал. Он умиротворённо вздохнул, завозился, поворачиваясь, и снова прижался к Драко, но уже спиной.

– Ты в порядке? – прошептал Драко ему на ухо и аккуратно – чуть-чуть! – тронул губами плечо.

– Угу, – не открывая глаз, ответил Гарри.

– Что там было? – не удержался Драко. – Ну, с дементором?

– Чуть меня не утащил, – сонно пробормотал Гарри.

– Куда?

– На Изнанку. Спи, Драко. Я же чувствую, что ты тоже устал.

– И что?

– В смысле?

– Ты на эту свою Изнанку туда-обратно по десять раз на день шастаешь!

Гарри снова вздрогнул и крепко зажмурился.

– На свою – шастаю, – неохотно ответил он. – Но то была не моя Изнанка. Хватит разговоров. Спим!


	21. Глава 20

– Неважно выглядишь, друг мой, – сочувственно сказал Альбус и чуть не подпрыгнул, услышав за спиной негромкий голос:

– Ничего удивительного, профессор. Полнолуние едва закончилось.

– Рем! – ахнул Альбус, обернувшись. – Прости, я не услышал, как ты вошёл, – он покачал головой и сокрушённо добавил: – Говорил я не о тебе, а о своём бессовестном фамилиаре. Кажется, он близок к очередной смерти.

Печально нахохлившийся Фоукс приоткрыл один глаз и неодобрительно курлыкнул.

– И потому бессовестный? – заинтересованно вскинул брови Люпин. – Любопытная концепция.

Альбус засмеялся и утёр повлажневшие от смеха глаза кончиком бороды.

– Ты всегда умел делать неожиданные выводы, – сказал он и повёл рукой, приглашая сесть. – Нет, бессовестный он потому, что отказывается от еды. Фоуксу вот-вот понадобятся все его силы, и что же? Кормушка полным-полна! Ты склевал хоть зёрнышко? – укоризненно обратился он к фениксу.

Фоукс вновь прикрыл глаза и сунул клюв во встопорщенные пёрышки на грудке. Альбус вздохнул, погладил его по крыльям, уже взявшимся серым налётом, и задумчиво растёр меж пальцев невесомые частицы пепла.

– Чай? – обратился он к своему гостю. – Пару дней назад я заполучил баночку отличного джема! С историей, я бы сказал.

– Не откажусь, – ответил Ремус. – Ни от чая, ни от джема. Что за история?

– О! – Альбус многозначительно воздел палец, а потом принялся неторопливо заваривать чай: омыл чайничек горячей водой и тут же высушил, насыпал туда чаю, залил кипятком и «укутал» согревающими чарами. Затем, повинуясь взмахам его палочки, чайные приборы плавно закружились в воздухе, круглый столик накрыла вышитая скатерть, а вазочки с конфетами, шоколадом, орешками и «историческим» джемом заняли свои места.

– Сахар! – вспомнил Альбус и снова улыбнулся: – Меня вечно укоряют, что я пью чай неправильно, по-русски. Подать тебе молоко и сэндвичи?

– Благодарю вас, но я сыт, – вернул улыбку Ремус. – Отчего же вы пьёте чай неправильно?

– Геллерт приохотил. Большой был любитель всяческой экзотики.

– И собиратель диковинок, – Ремус уже не улыбался. – Старшая палочка, обскур и, по слухам, даже маледиктус. Я знаю, что не первый, кто обманулся в друге. Но говоря откровенно, я предпочёл бы послушать историю джема.

– Дойдём и до неё, – кивнул Альбус, слегка досадуя на себя: умница Люпин всё понял верно, но заботу не оценил и откровенничать не собирается. Не стоило заходить в лоб: твоя промашка, Альбус, бывший друг Геллерта. – Джем апельсиновый, как видишь.

– Очень вкусный, – оценил Ремус. – Оранжереи?

– Апельсины из самой Италии, а сделала этот джем, по её уверениям, мадам Розабелла Забини собственноручно, – Альбус полюбовался мгновением лёгкой паники в жёлтых глазах Люпина; впрочем, уже через полсекунды тот снова стал спокоен и невозмутим.

– Только не говорите, что мадам Забини желает обзавестись очередным супругом и выбрала вас, – сказал Ремус с усмешкой. – Не знаю, сумею ли я вас отговорить, но идея не кажется мне хорошей.

– Кому я нужен, – вздохнул Альбус искреннее, чем собирался. – Это подарок Северусу. Благодарность за обучение её младшего сына. Север – добрый мальчик. Он со мной поделился.

– Добрый и талантливый, – согласно кивнул Ремус. – Раз уж Забини есть чему у него поучиться.

– Кстати, о таланте, – переход был неуклюжим, но тянуть Альбус не хотел. – Северус согласился изготовить для тебя аконитовое зелье. Ты же спрашивал, как быть с «пушистой проблемой»? Полагаю, это наилучшее решение.

– «Пушистая проблема», – криво ухмыльнулся Ремус, – называется ликантропией, а аконитовое зелье чересчур дорого и сложно в изготовлении, чтобы не остаться в долгу. Джем варить я не умею.

– Какие долги, друг мой? – взмахнул руками Альбус. – Север согласен, что ты лучше всех сумеешь присмотреть за Гарри и уберечь его от встречи с Блэком. Воспользоваться зельем – это было его предложение, клянусь!

Ремус замолчал, размышляя, и Альбус не решился его торопить. Видит Мерлин, предложение Северуса и впрямь было сказочно щедрым. Грех не подумать, прикидывая последствия, – всё-таки друзьями Снейп и Люпин не были.

– До следующего обращения почти месяц, – сказал Ремус наконец. – Я узнаю у Снейпа сам. Его мотивы в том числе.

– Рем, я понимаю, что…

– Не понимаете, – оборвал его Ремус, смягчив резкость извиняющейся улыбкой. – Мистер Снейп имеет некую татуировку, которую я чую лучше, чем мне бы того хотелось. А ещё я не желаю влезать в долги к человеку, который при активации этой татуировки не сможет за себя отвечать. Если честно, я очень надеюсь, что мы разберёмся со всем этим до следующего полнолуния. Блэка изловят, а я с чистой совестью покину Хогвартс.

– Вряд ли за это время что-то уладится,– покачал головой Альбус. – Но поговори, конечно. Вам действительно стоит поговорить.

Теперь вздохнул Ремус, и Альбус его понял: на праздничном пиру Северус сделал всё, чтобы его негодование новыми назначениями было замечено. Бедняга Хагрид сбежал из-за стола, не дождавшись десерта, и сейчас, скорее всего, ронял слёзы в стакан с бренди.

– У Севера нелёгкий характер, – добавил Альбус, – но он хороший человек. Я не жалею, что принял участие в его судьбе.

– Вы и в моей судьбе приняли участие, профессор, – склонил голову Ремус, и Альбус вновь замахал на него руками. – Я безмерно вам благодарен. Честно сказать, я очень рад вновь очутиться в Хогвартсе. Совершенно особое место. Мне… Мне здесь спокойно, как нигде и никогда.

– У тебя шрамы… – преодолев неловкость, сказал Альбус. – Мы можем чем-нибудь помочь? Филиус говорил, что преподаватель ЗОТИ…

– Должен иметь нетронутую физиономию, чтобы его не высмеяли мелкие чистокровные нахалы, – улыбка Ремуса изменилась, став лукавой. – Им надо показать мистера Моуди. Вблизи, а не с того расстояния, с какого их папаши обычно с ним общаются. Это отметины тёмных тварей, профессор. Кое-какие не сходят даже у меня, хотя в регенерации оборотни могут посоперничать… – он задумался и мотнул головой. – Не с кем нам соперничать. Оборотни в этом деле лучшие. Я беру охотничьи контракты, профессор. Через посредников и под обороткой, не волнуйтесь. Жить на что-то надо, а рассыльный в лавке из меня неважный.

– У тебя есть образование! – возразил Альбус. – Ты же рискуешь жизнью, зачем?

– Каждое полнолуние моё образование исчезает. Вместе с воспитанием и чувством юмора. Можно сказать, я исчезаю весь. Отлучки работника, привязанные к лунному календарю, могут расстроить любого нанимателя. Невезучего – до смерти, поскольку трансформация частенько плюёт на астрономию и происходит на несколько часов раньше полнолуния.

Альбус нервно огладил бороду и мысленно дал себе по рукам – не дёргать! Что за дурная привычка и как её извести? Колокольчики не помогают. Вплетать колючки?

– Как тебе Гарри? – поинтересовался он, решив, что вернётся к личным делам Ремуса попозже, когда тот успокоится, перестанет ершиться и позволит помочь хоть чем-нибудь. – Неожиданно, верно? Я сам, признаюсь, был поражён в своё время. Не скрою, поражён неприятно.

Ремус неопределённо пожал плечами.

– Я не успел составить о нём мнения. У Гарри есть друзья – уже хорошо.

– Да, но какие!

– Кажется, в этом отношении мы с вами тоже никому не можем послужить примером, – усмехнулся Ремус. – Время покажет, кто кому друг. Главное, чтобы у Гарри было это время, верно?

***

Как ни странно, наутро Гарри чувствовал себя превосходно, и даже воспоминания вчерашнего дня не особо портили настроение. То ли Нотт с Малфоем были круче дементоров, то ли сам Гарри привык к вечной свистопляске, происходившей вокруг него. Так или иначе, но проснулся он в отличном расположении духа и сразу же принялся тормошить Драко:  
– Вставай, соня! Я голоден так, что даже овсянкой не побрезгую! Вставай-вставай-вставай!

– Поттер, угомонись, – зевнул Малфой, накрыл голову подушкой и пробубнил оттуда: – Спи, Мерлина ради! Баю-бай!

– Колыбельная от Малфоя! – восхитился вошедший в спальню Нотт. По своему обыкновению, с утра он был одет в одни лишь пижамные штаны, на шее висело полотенце, а по груди стекали капли воды. – Спой же и мне, а то давно кошмары не снились!

В ответ Драко лишь вяло похлопал рукой по постели, предлагая улечься рядом.

– Подъём! – заорал потерявший всякое терпение Гарри и сдёрнул с бесстыжего Хоря одеяло. – Тревога! Пожар! Потоп!

– Восстание гоблинов! – радостно подхватил Нотт. – Круши зеленорылых!

– Нашествие дебилов! – раздался страдальческий стон из-за задёрнутого полога кровати Забини. – Малфой, прокляни уже их! До завтрака целый час, сволочи!

– Я не умею колдовать во сне, – грустно сообщил Малфой из-под подушки. – Давай сам.

– Ой, – смутился Гарри. – Прости, Блейз, я… Прости, пожалуйста.

– Сначала Винс с Грегом топали как громамонты, – Блейз, позёвывая, раздвинул полог, потянулся и попытался пригладить растрёпанные со сна кудри. – Потом Теодор скакал бешеным книзлом, теперь Гарри орёт как пикси покусанный!

– Я сейчас сам кого-нибудь покусаю,– покаянно вздохнул Гарри. – Голодный – ужас, а до завтрака целый час! Ни у кого шоколадки не осталось?

– Ох, бедный мой! – всплеснул руками Блейз и соскочил с кровати; вся его сонливость мигом куда-то делась. ¬– Ни одной! Ни крошки! Драко! Гарри голоден, а ты дрыхнешь! Вот так всегда – кто-то погибает, а какой-нибудь балбес бесчувственный спит себе, как ни в чём ни бывало!

– Бесчувственный балбес напоминает, что у погибающего кого-то есть личный домовик, – Малфой откинул подушку в сторону, и, не открывая глаз, назидательно воздел указательный палец: – Чувства же мешают мыслить ясно!

– Точно! – обрадовался Гарри и позвал: – Динки!

Пока домовик верещал что-то восторженное и клялся раздобыть завтрак сию секунду, Малфой потихоньку снова заполз под одеяло и свернулся клубком. Гарри вздохнул и попросил Динки:  
– Притащи, пожалуйста, побольше сэндвичей. Кажется, на завтрак я не попаду.

– Попадёшь, – пробормотал Драко. – Умывание – пять минут, душ – ещё пять. Ну хорошо, десять. Одеться – пять. Собрать сумку… – он сладко зевнул и потёр глаза: – Ладно, уже встал. Делись едой, жадина. Тео, ты собрался выхлебать всё молоко? Оставь хоть капельку. А где парни?

– Пошли в гостиную за новостями, – ответил Теодор и утёр полотенцем молочные «усы». – Холодненькое, класс! Теперь я готов к завтраку!

– И к восстанию гоблинов, – хихикнул Блейз. – Проглот! Я в душ. Оставьте парочку сэндвичей с тунцом. По дороге съем. Кто помнит наше расписание?

– Год начнётся хреново, – скривился Тео. – С трансфигурации.

– Вроде парных занятий теперь будет поменьше, да? – Гарри дожевал сэндвич и потянулся за следующим. – Я помню, что нам вчера раздавали расписание, но не помню, куда его дел. Драко?

– Без понятия. Зато зельеварение с грифферами опять, – Малфой ухитрялся великосветски тянуть гласные даже с набитым ртом, и Гарри в который раз позавидовал хорошо поставленной дикции чистокровных. – Уход за магическими существами тоже. Зачем я на него записался, а, Поттер?

– Да, Поттер, – встрепенулся Тео. – Зачем мы туда записались?

– Потому что лентяи? – с улыбкой предположил Гарри и закинул на плечо полотенце. – С ума сойти, я всё ещё голоден! Надо с завтрака что-нибудь прихватить подкрепиться на перемене.

– Боец растёт, – одобрительно кивнул Теодор. – Прихватим. Дуйте уже купаться, а то опоздаем.

***

Провидцем Тео оказался паршивеньким: урок трансфигурации впервые на памяти Гарри получился нормальным. Гарри не был уверен, что это его заслуга, но постарался от души. Перед занятиями он тщательнее обычного закутался в мысленную «мантию-невидимку», проверил блокировку браслета с черепами и на всякий случай ткнул Малфоя локтем под рёбра, чтобы тот ничего не учудил, папин сын.

На первом занятии в году Макгонагалл всегда превращалась в кошку, и Гарри, набравшийся опыта в «Волшебном зверинце», решил спрятать свою магию понадёжнее. Кажется, старания окупились: Макгонагалл, обернувшись, не топорщила шёрстку на холке и не била себя хвостом по бокам, а грациозно запрыгнула на стол и вальяжно прошлась туда-сюда. Кошка из Макгонагалл получалась очень милая, с забавными «очками» на мордочке, и девчонки сразу же заулыбались и захлопали в ладоши. Гарри тоже улыбнулся и вежливо похлопал, но про себя подумал, что до Бродяги Маккошке далеко. Грим – это всё-таки грим, а собаки в общении куда приятнее кошек.

Вдоволь накрасовавшись, кошка спрыгнула на пол и вновь стала деканом Макгонагалл.

– Анимагия, – сказала она непривычно мягко, – один из самых интересных разделов трансфигурации. Анимагом может стать каждый, но для этого необходимы прилежание и железная самодисциплина.

– Директор Дамблдор не стал, – брякнул дубина Нотт, и Гарри в досаде зажмурился: за снятые на первом же уроке баллы Ургхарт их прикончит и выбросит трупы в озеро, на корм гриндилоу.

Однако Макгонагалл не осадила нахала, а – спаси, Мерлин! – поощрительно кивнула.

– Ни один маг не станет использовать магию, пришедшуюся ему не по душе, мистер Нотт. Например, у вас сил предостаточно. Полагаю, и самодисциплина имеется, хоть мне вы её ни разу не демонстрировали. Но у вас нет желания облечь свои душевные порывы в анимагическую форму. Нет внутренней нужды в этом. Вот и профессор Дамблдор, обладая незаурядными способностями в трансфигурации, не стал анимагом.

– И какие такие душевные порывы заставляют обернуться, скажем, кошкой? – осмелел Нотт, а Паркинсон тихо застонала: «Ой, дура-ак!»

Макгонагалл вскинула брови, и Нотт торопливо добавил:  
– Я не посмеяться, мэм, мне и впрямь интересно. Я вот никогда не хотел… Э-э-э… Стать, простите, животным. Зачем?

– Очень интересный вопрос, – сказала Макгонагалл спокойно, и все в классе украдкой перевели дух. – Человечество издревле замирялось с природой путем обретения родства с самыми удачными её созданиями. Разумеется, чаще всего в «родичи» брали хищников. Однако нередко ими становились нехищные животные и рыбы, насекомые или даже растения. Любое качество, нужное для выживания, как бы заимствовалось у зверя-покровителя. Например, умение распознавать ядовитые травы или видеть в темноте, быстро плавать или бегать, чуять опасность на расстоянии или внушать ужас одним лишь своим видом. В современной науке за объектом такого поклонения-подражания закрепился термин «тотем». Слово пришло к нам от аборигенов Северной Америки, ибо собственные слова для обозначения этого явления жители Старого света уже не помнят. Пожалуй, тотемизм – самая древняя социально-религиозная система, и её отголоски до сих пор можно найти во всех культурах мира. Мы говорим «силён как медведь» или «упрям как осёл», рисуем в гербах драконов и украшаем праздничные наряды мехом или перьями.

– Флаги факультетов! – обрадованно воскликнула Дафна.

– Верно, – Макгонагалл приподняла уголки губ, обозначая одобрительную улыбку. – И статуи вепрей на главных воротах. Волшебники в этом отношении ничуть не отличаются от маглов. Однако маги могут принять облик своего духовного «родича». Не стать им, – она сделала паузу и внимательно оглядела класс, – а принять облик! Это важно, запомните! Анимаги обретают лишь внешнее сходство с животными и полностью сохраняют свою личность!

– Тогда зачем?! – Тео развёл руками и помотал головой. – Не понимаю! Интересно же стать тигром, а не посмотреть на тигра! Нет, если там для разведки… Не тигр, конечно, а мышь или кош… Э-э-э… Ну, собака там. Ворона. Кто-то привычный, а потому незаметный. А можно выбрать себе аниформу?

– Нет, мистер Нотт, – покачала головой Макгонагалл. – Аниформа – это часть человека. Мы не можем выбрать вместо себя кого-то другого. Насчёт же стать тигром… Что интересного в жизни тигра вы надеетесь отыскать? Я имею в виду настоящего тигра, а не ваше представление о нём.

– Э-э-э… Ну не знаю. Я вообще-то про тигров ничего не знаю. Сильные, свирепые, полосатые. Охотятся, наверное, много. Большой зверь, еды много нужно. Самки там, детёныши… Не знаю, мэм. Не думал об этом, – Нотт наморщил лоб, а потом внезапно спохватился, что беседует с преподавателем сидя, и вскочил с места. – Простите, мэм. Но вообще-то они красивые, судя по картинкам. Очень красивые. Так что был неправ, мэм. Посмотреть на тигра я тоже не откажусь. На всякого – и в покое, и на охоте.

– Вы видите красоту лишь в силе? – заинтересованно склонила голову Макгонагалл. – Простите за праздное любопытство, но в беседах об анимагии красоту мне обсуждать как-то не приходилось. Да и вы первым делом заинтересовались пользой, а не красотой.

– Ну-у…

Не происходи дело на уроке у декана Гриффиндора, Гарри уже хохотал бы вовсю – до того потешно-взъерошенный видок был у Нотта. Бравый мелкий боевик, день ото дня изъяснявшийся всё короче и решительней, был вынужден вслух размышлять о предмете, о котором ровным счётом ничего не знал и ещё пять минут назад знать не хотел. Тео не был глупым, нет. Но он почти никогда не участвовал в праздных разговорах и старался держаться в одном, равнодушно-доброжелательном, настроении («В соплях я – смерть, Поттер! Отъебись!»), так что «красота тигра» оказалась неожиданной для всех. Вон, даже Винс с Грэгом рты открыли, а про девчонок и говорить нечего.

– Сила – это здорово, чего уж! – Теодор слегка опамятовался и засиял своей обычной улыбкой. – Красиво и полезно! Когда просто так красиво, тоже ничего. Но, может, я просто не замечаю силу в такой красоте. Медленную силу, что ли. Плющ, например, камни дробит только так, успевай от стен отдирать. Красиво, а без дома можно остаться запросто. Не знаю, мэм. Честно, не знаю.

– Вот как, – задумчиво вздохнула Макгонагалл. – Однако вы почти ответили на свой же вопрос, мистер Нотт. Разумеется, любое направление магической науки – это поиск силы, ранее недоступной. Анимаги заимствуют у своего «тотема» отличительные признаки – ловкость, скорость, наблюдательность и прочее. Человеческие возможности существенно дополняются возможностями аниформы. Я могу всю оставшуюся жизнь не превращаться в кошку, а хорошая физическая форма останется со мной навсегда. Нужное качество для волшебника, не так ли, господа боевые маги?

В ответ согласно закивали все, не только Нотт.

– Но! – Макгонагалл подняла указательный палец вверх и внезапно улыбнулась. – Мне нравится обращаться кошкой. В конце концов, это просто красиво. Однако мы немного отвлеклись. Класс! Открыли учебники на странице восемь. Итак, принцип материальности или третье исключение Гампа. Правило кажется простым лишь поначалу, потому что граница между материальным и нематериальным вовсе не так очевидна…

Всю перемену Малфой, соскучившийся за полтора часа вынужденного молчания, задирал Нотта и предлагал наколдовать тому полосатый хвост, а Нотт беззлобно грозился подпалить Малфою бесхвостую задницу.

Гарри же просто уселся на газон, подставил лицо под неяркое сентябрьское солнце и прикрыл глаза. Мирный урок трансфигурации поднял настроение, и Гарри лениво размышлял, добрался ли Сириус до Хогвартса и не пора ли отправить Драко на встречу с «дражайшим дядюшкой».

Письмо для Сириуса уже было почти готово. Коротенькое, оно содержало просьбу не рисковать понапрасну и спрятаться в доме Блэков. Ещё Гарри хотел предупредить Сириуса о новых преподавателях Хогвартса: по всему выходило, что полагаться на помощь Хагрида не стоило. Дописать послание Гарри планировал на большой перемене после Прорицаний, чтобы не терять времени зря.

«Усажу Драко на метлу, и пусть полетает немного, – думал он. – Вдруг заметит сверху Бродягу. Тогда же нужно идти к Дамблдору и врать про несчастную собачку, привязавшуюся к хозяину. Делать себе алиби. Сириус особенно на этом настаивал. Интересно, будет ли у меня хоть один спокойный год в Хогвартсе?»

***

Таким идиотом Драко не чувствовал себя уже очень давно – как бы не с памятного похода в Запретный коридор. Мало того, что весь вчерашний день он тупил как заведённый, так и ночью упустил единственный шанс признаться Гарри, что…

«Какой ещё шанс, придурок? – угрюмо поинтересовался не вовремя очнувшийся Драко Блэк. – Наш Повелитель едва избежал самой страшной участи, а тебя волнуют только твои непристойные фантазии!»

«Тебя будто не волнуют!» – огрызнулся внутренний Малфой и злорадно хихикнул над смущённым сопением своей дурной половины.

Однако Блэк был прав. В столкновении с _чужой_ Изнанкой и её порождениями Гарри чудом не погиб и потом долго был не в себе – не та ситуация, чтобы поведать о своих чувствах.

Да и чувства у Драко случились какие-то ненормальные, о которых и сказать-то неловко, если вообще возможно.

Если верить девчачьим романчикам, то влюблённость – это такое необыкновенное светлое чувство, когда любимый превращается в неземное чудо, мир вокруг расцвечивается радугой, а сверху безостановочно сыплется пыльца фей. «Ликование души», как выразилась некая мадам Демонесса в своём последнем творении.

Ерунда, конечно. Однако какая-то реальная основа в дамском чтиве имелась. Пусть рассказы взрослых радугу и пыльцу не упоминали, но лица у всех рассказчиков всё равно делались восторженно-глуповатые.

Если допустить, что основной симптом влюблённости есть снижение умственных способностей, то всё становилось понятным. Собственная тупость злила, но не удивляла.

Дело неприятное, но должно было чем-то компенсироваться. Ничего не берётся ниоткуда и не даётся бесплатно, но если где-то убыло, то где-то непременно прибыло. Уж кто-кто, а Драко Малфой, сорок девятое колено чистой крови – наичистейшей! Про вейл всё врут! – знал это совершенно точно. Должен быть – и был! – какой-то фактор, помогавший не только преодолеть внезапное оглупление, но и получать от него удовольствие.

У Драко же сразу всё пошло наперекосяк. Фактор не включился, и мир не похорошел. Хогвартс остался Хогвартсом, шестой Уизел – шестым Уизелом, а упрямство Поттера и его совершенно дебильное стремление со всем на свете справиться в одиночку бесили по-прежнему, без всяких скидок на «ликование души».

Короче, дураком Драко стал, но обрадоваться этому не смог. Утешая самого себя, он малодушно надеялся, что ещё не всё потеряно. Ведь если где-то убыло, то где-то прибыло.

Или прибудет.

Потом.

Когда наступит пора сводить баланс.

Да и Мерлин с ним, пришла беда страшнее. С некоторых пор Гарри в глазах Драко стал… Драко долго искал подходящее слово, и нашёл только одно – «распадаться». Только оно всё равно не могло описать случившееся в точности. Драко совершенно перестал воспринимать Гарри целиком. Физически, в смысле. Телесно.

Ещё совсем недавно он знал, что Гарри красив, и мог аргументированно объяснить, в чём именно заключается красота – глаза, кудри, черты лица, сложение. Теперь же засбоивший мозг мог лишь выхватить из общей картины лишь какие-то детали и залипнуть на них до полной потери соображения.

Тёмный завиток на шее, выбившийся из-под магловской резинки, которой Гарри стягивал волосы. Сухая корочка на нижней губе. Левая бровь. Или правая. Обе красивые, но разные – «гениальное» открытие.

Детали же ниже шеи были такими, что умей Драко краснеть, сгорал бы, как тот феникс, раз по семь-восемь за день. И возрождался бы вновь – каждый раз чуть тупее, чем был до того.

Щиколотки, например. Вкупе с лодыжками. Косточки и косточки, внутренние и наружные – у девчонок изящные, у парней покрепче. Драко и свои рассмотрел как-то в душе – совершенно обычные. Хорошо, что они есть, – можно ходить, бегать и вдевать ноги в стремена. И только у Гарри эти косточки были особенными – такими, что Драко мог пялиться на них неотрывно. Хотелось бы сказать «часами», но босиком в Хоге не походишь, а жаль.

Или руки, внезапно отделившиеся от самого Гарри и распавшиеся на пальцы, запястья, локти, предплечья и прочую анатомию.

Да что анатомия, Драко залипал даже на пару волосков, за лето пробившихся у Гарри на груди! А ещё на груди были... Да. Они самые. Соски. Каждый наособицу.

Как снова «собрать» Гарри в целого человека, чтобы не рехнуться окончательно, Драко не знал, и в отчаянии обратился за советом к единственной, кому мог довериться.

– Это нормально, Дракон, – с вымученной улыбкой сказала Милли и опустила печальные глаза. – Это называется «разглядеть». Ты разглядел Гарри.

– Да чихать, как оно называется! – тихо взвыл Драко. – Что с этим делать?!

– Ничего. Ждать. Надеяться, что тебя разглядят в ответ, и бояться, что не разглядят.

– А что-то толковое и… Ну… Активное в этой вашей любви вообще существует? – разозлился Драко. – Ждать и надеяться? Скажи, что ты шутишь!

– Существует, – внезапно ухмыльнулась Милли его собственной, наглой малфоевской улыбочкой. – Но только после «ждать и надеяться», и если это у вас взаимно.

– Бесстыдница, фу!

– Да! – гордо кивнула Милли. – Так что жди, Дракон. Надейся.

Драко одарил её негодующим взглядом и сбежал, не поблагодарив, хотя совет был толковым.

Стоило подождать, пока хоть что-нибудь не прояснится. Если признаться сейчас, то получится ужасно. Говорить надо правду, а правда была такой: «Гарри, я тебя люблю по частям! Нет, я понимаю, что нужно целиком, но пока не получается. Потерпи, пожалуйста, я скоро исправлюсь. Наверное. А сейчас можно мне поцеловать лодыжку? Любую».

После такого признания Гарри его проклянёт. Драко и сам проклял бы идиота с откровенно похабными планами на все части его тела, включая брови. Проклял бы, заавадил и схоронил бы на ближайшей опушке Запретного леса.

Нет, признаваться нельзя. Милли права, нужно ждать.

С другой стороны, предупредить о неладах с мозгами стоило. Гарри наверняка рассчитывал на его интеллект, но теперь под сводами малфоевской черепушки было пусто и гуляло эхо. Эхо и придурок Драко Блэк.

Хорошо, что дражайший дядюшка сбежал из тюрьмы. Гарри нужен настоящий защитник. Что ж, Драко может передавать письма. На это он сгодится. Ещё Драко мог отогревать Гарри по ночам, когда тот возвращался с Изнанки. Сова и грелка, да. Ладно, это лучше, чем ничего.

***

– Что случилось? – спросил вдруг Гарри.

Драко, вздрогнув, вынырнул из своих раздумий.

Гарри сидел на траве и жмурился под лучами солнца, и Драко снова залип. В этот раз на губах – чётко очерченных и словно подкрашенных по краям.

– Эй! – окликнул его Гарри и нахмурился.

– О чём ты? – уточнил Драко.

– Ты сегодня какой-то рассеянный, – Гарри склонил голову набок и подозрительно прищурился. – Признавайся, что затеял!

– Ничего! – замотал головой Драко.

– Так я и поверил!

– Точно, надо что-то затеять! – встрял Теодор и пихнул Драко в бок. – Думай, Хорь! Поттер, грифферы за вчерашнее очень даже заработали.

– Это за что? – напрягся Гарри. – Когда я очнулся, вы вроде не дрались.

– Не дрались, – кивнул Драко, обрадованный переменой темы. – Но стоило бы! Особенно рыжие напрашивались! Всем выводком!

– Ну так и подрались бы, – буркнул Гарри. – Тео, ты соображаешь вообще? На живых людей натравить Малфоя! В прошлый раз Ронни и Пупс удирали от акромантулов!

– Удрали же, – пожал плечами Нотт. – Герои-гриффиндорцы и всё такое. Им только в радость, спорим? Тем более, Пупс наконец на человека стал похож, а Уизел и раньше не слабак был. Такие даже от Дикой охоты удерут запросто. Что им Малфой с акромантулами? Тьфу!

– Но-но! – возмутился Драко и выпрямился, задрав подбородок. – Да я погибель всего живого!

– Разумного живого, – уточнил Нотт, скроив серьёзную морду. – Я, например, три раза подумаю, трогать ли эдакую пакость. А этим-то что? Им ебуки, что нюхлерам цацки.

Гарри в негодовании возвёл глаза к небу и вдруг резко вскочил с места:  
– Они там!

– Кто? – хором спросили Драко и Тео и разом же задрали головы. Что увидел Нотт, Драко не знал, а сам он полюбовался хаотичной пляской вихрей, взбивавших воздушную влагу в пышные облака. Завтра будет дождь. Мелкий, унылый, на весь день.

– Дементоры! – прошипел Поттер с ненавистью и ткнул пальцем куда-то в зенит.

– Да ладно! – не поверил Нотт. – Сказали же, что за щитами школы будут.

– Они и за щитами, – Драко прищурился, но всё равно ничего не разглядел: обилие воздушных потоков расцвечивало небо тысячью оттенков синего, серого и фиолетового. – Щиты не стены, а купол, дурень.

– Точно, – хлопнул себя по лбу Нотт и злорадно оскалился. – Тогда плакал ваш квиддич, придурки! Поле далековато от замка, там наверняка щиты еле-еле над кольцами!

Драко обиженно ругнулся и ткнул Тео кулаком в плечо:  
– Убью, если так!

– Меня за что?

– За поганый язык!

– Кто бы говорил!

– А где вообще эти щиты проходят? – спросил Гарри, хмурясь.

– По идее, по границам, – Теодор почесал в затылке. – У Винса спроси, он их должен видеть.

– А ты?

– А я щиты только осадные увижу. Их все видят, они плотные очень. Вот нападёт на Хог кто-нибудь, так сразу активируют.

– Кто-то нападал? – заинтересовался Гарри.

– На людскую школу магии? Ясен день! Все нелюди отметились, а вейлы с гоблинами так и не по разу. В старину, понятно. Говорят, в последний раз щиты от штурмовиков Гриндевальда поднимали пару раз. На всякий случай, когда у наших дела были не ахти и прикрыть Хог лишних троек не было.

– Троек?

– Стандартная штурм-группа – три мага, – пояснил Драко. – В Косом видел посты? Тройки.

– Видел, но не обращал внимания, – озадаченно кивнул Гарри, а потом просиял: – Сметвик просто тактику бойцов для целителей использовал, да? Двое работают, один страхует. Он мне рассказывал!

– Везёт! – с откровенной завистью сказал Тео. – Я б целителя Сметвика тоже послушал. Баек про него много ходит, а вот так, чтобы сам… Блин, Поттер! Ты записывай, что ли!

Гарри улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
– Это обмолвки, а не рассказы. На записи не тянет. Ладно, идём. Что там у нас по расписанию?

– Прорицания! – сказал Драко с досадой. – Поттер, ты специально предметы выбирал, чтобы я издох с тоски на первом же занятии?

– Я – специально! Для себя! А почему ты сам себе предметы не выбрал?  
Драко уже привычно замешкался с ответом, загоняя в подсознание придурочного Блэка с его воплем: «Потому что я всегда должен быть рядом с тобой, Гарри!»

Вместо него ответил Теодор:  
– Тебя, Поттер, без присмотра оставлять нельзя. Декан это сразу просёк – вон, даже домовика приставил с первого же дня.

– А тебя кто приставил? – слегка разозлился Гарри. – Я не просил!

– Я сам! – гордо расправил плечи Теодор. – Потому что боец! Где беда, там и подвиг, верно?

– Идиоты! – обиделся Гарри, поднял из травы сумку и закинул на плечо. – Сейчас на уроке ка-ак напророчу вам по три отработки у Снейпа!

– Шарлатан! – засмеялся подошедший Забини. – Я напророчил бы им по шесть отработок у Хагрида, но я умный и иду на нумерологию. Пока, лодыри!

– Всегда-то я у него дурак, – проворчал себе под нос Теодор. – Вот и приставал бы к умным, я ему зачем?

Драко чуть не споткнулся: он-то полагал, что дубина Нотт в упор не замечает подкатов Блейза, и уже готов был поддать другу пинков в нужном направлении. Только теперь стало понятно, что Тео как-то чересчур ничего «не замечает» и что подобная глухота хоть сколько-то вменяемым людям обычно не свойственна. «Вот тебе и тупая боёвка!» – мелькнуло у него в голове.

«Тупая боёвка» должна знать, чем дышит каждый из его подчинённых, – буркнул в ответ чем-то раздражённый Драко Блэк. – Наблюдать за людьми и делать верные выводы будущий лорд «тупой боёвки» обучен крепко, не сомневайся даже. Молча наблюдать и помалкивать о выводах. Он не мозгоправ, он задачи должен правильные ставить. Не утешать, а поберечь. Малфоев же проклятие изменило. Из нормальных бойцов получилось... Расстройство одно, короче, получилось. Во-от с такущим языком и самомнением – куда там Мерлину».

«Отлично всё получилось! – разозлился Драко Малфой. – Молча тоже можно херни всякой натворить! Уж Блэки этим славны дальше некуда! Им языком шевельнуть сложнее, чем потом всю жизнь своё гордое молчание расхлёбывать!»

«Это ты ещё про Нотта или уже про себя, любимого? – фыркнул Блэк. – Тео не смолчит, если надо. Видишь, взял и сказал, чтобы ты не лез. Сами разберутся».

– Да ладно тебе, – Гарри успокаивающе улыбнулся Теодору. – Блейз не одного тебя обозвал, а нас троих, – мгновение подумал и добавил лукаво: – Меня – незаслуженно.

– Меня – тоже, – мгновенно подхватил игру Драко. – Так что обижаться на Забини нужно нам, а тебе не стоит. Ведь Блейз прав, да?

– Где эта мантикорова башня и как туда добраться? – вместо ответа спросил Нотт.

Гарри пожал плечами, и Драко повторил его жест. Где обреталась несуразная мадам Трелони со всеми её запасами бус, шалей и хереса, он не знал. И знать не хотел, но кто его спрашивал.

– Внемлите же с благоговением! – сказал Драко важно и величественно простёр руку в сторону замка. – Моё первое пророчество: опоздаем!

***

В отличие от Нотта, Малфой оказался годным пророком. На урок они опоздали.

«Мантикорова» башня на самом деле называлась Северной, и путь туда прямым не был. Торопливые пояснения встреченных по дороге девчонок, спешивших на занятия, позволили худо-бедно определить основные ориентиры, но они всё равно пару раз свернули не туда, пропустили пару нужных переходов и поднялись на восьмой этаж по какой-то совсем уж заброшенной лестнице, узкой и выщербленной.

– Хорошо хоть лестницы сегодня не выделывались, – очутившись на перекрестье коридоров, Нотт озадаченно завертел головой. – Теперь куда?

– Туда! – уверенно ткнул пальцем Драко.

– Почему это?

– Север там!

– Как ты определил? Тут ни единого окна!

– Ты, неуч, стоишь в самом центре некоей мозаики. Она изображает розу ветров, и северный луч указывает – какой сюрприз! – на север.

– Военная хитрость! – не согласился Тео. – Кто будет делать врагам подсказки, куда бежать?

– Замок Хогвартс неприступен! Идём!

Гарри хихикнул и пошёл следом за приятелями, шутливо толкавшими друг друга плечами. Пожалуй, плечи у Малфоя были чуть шире. И ростом он не догнал Тео совсем чуть-чуть, где-то на дюйм. «Опять я самый мелкий на курсе, – с досадой подумал Гарри. – Меня даже Панси с Дафной переросли, хотя в прошлом году мы с девчонками почти сровнялись. Блин!»

Роза ветров не обманула, и они дошли до очередной лестницы – на сей раз винтовой.

– Туда? – спросил Нотт и на всякий случай посмотрел под ноги. Под ногами были каменные, давно не метённые полы.

– Получается, – вздохнул Гарри и осмотрелся.

У лестницы висела какая-то огромная картина в пышной раме: судя по размерам, групповой портрет. Однако холст был ожидаемо пуст, впрочем, как и на всех картинах, встреченных по дороге.

– Задолбало блуждать! Куда бы мы ни пришли, я там и останусь! – пригрозил Тео и пошёл первым.

Гарри перевесил сумку на другое плечо и поплёлся следом, а сзади топал Малфой. Вскарабкавшись по крутой лестнице, они очутились на тесной площадке, не ведущей никуда – вокруг были камни неоштукатуренных стен.

– Спорим, в старину тут морили голодом узников, – зловеще подвывая, выдал Малфой. – Их души оставались тут навечно!

Гарри поёжился и локтем двинул Хорька в бок – нашёл место для своих дурацких сказочек!

– Точно! – поддержал его Нотт. – И эти души до сих пор гомонят, слышишь?

Гарри прислушался. Откуда-то явственно донёсся слабый шум голосов. Затем у них над головами что-то скрипнуло.

– Где вас носит, придурки? – раздался громкий шёпот Паркинсон. – Хотите, чтобы нас всех сгноили на отработках?

Гарри поднял глаза и еле удержался, чтобы не выругаться: Панси сердито смотрела на них из люка в потолке. Нотт сдерживаться не стал, и Паркинсон мстительно сбросила верёвочную лестницу прямо ему на голову.

– Твою Моргану! – взвыл Тео и полез наверх.

– Давай! – хмуро скомандовал Малфой. – Я придержу эту хрень.

Гарри, поколебавшись, вцепился в грубые волокна верёвок, зачем-то выкрашенных в серебристый цвет, и полез следом за Тео. Лестница ходила ходуном, сумка соскочила с плеча и била по ногам, а Гарри оцарапал какой-то колючкой левую ладонь и к концу путешествия был зол, как котяра Гермионы, запертый в переноске. У него ещё хватило человеколюбия помочь Драко влезть в люк, а потом оно закончилось.

Разом, в единый миг, на фразе худой лохматой женщины в громадных очках с толстенными стёклами – профессора Сивиллы Трелони:  
– Добро пожаловать в класс! Я знала, что вы трое не сразу найдёте дорогу сюда, и не торопилась начать урок!

– Тогда почему вы не послали кого-нибудь навстречу? – поинтересовался он, намеренно опуская приветствие и вежливое обращение. – Известное будущее вам дороже попавших в затруднение людей?

Трелони растерянно моргнула и в изумлении приоткрыла рот.

– Поттер! – прошипел сзади Драко и затараторил извиняющимся голосом: – Просим прощения, мадам! Мы сожалеем, что не выяснили путь в Северную башню заранее!

– Ага, – поддакнул Нотт. – Простите, мэм, мы не подумали.

– Э… – профессорша тряхнула головой, приходя в себя, и все её бесчисленные бусы, цепочки, браслеты и подвески забренчали, отзываясь на движение. – Извинения приняты. Садитесь.

– Куда? – спросил Малфой.

– Туда, где вам будет удобно. Выбирайте сами.

Чуть остывший Гарри огляделся и едва не присвистнул от удивления: класс был не класс, а какая-то… Кондитерская, вот. Круглые столики, пуфики, диванчики и десятки чайных сервизов, в беспорядке расставленных по полкам и полочкам. Ещё здесь было жарко и темно: окошки под самым потолком были закрыты плотными шторами, а старинные лампы прятались в тёмно-красных абажурах.

Студентов было немного: девчонки и пара ребят из Хаффлпаффа, а ещё Булстроуд и Паркинсон, занявшие столик рядом с «дверью» в класс. Теодора цапнула за руку всё ещё сердитая Панси и усадила рядом с собой, на обитый шёлком пуфик, отчего Тео стал похожим на бродячего пса, насильно усаженного на любимую подушку комнатной болонки.

Гарри хихикнул над пришедшим в голову сравнением и потащил Драко подальше от профессорши, в самый тёмный угол. Столика там не было, а вот диванчик, несмотря на нелепый вид, оказался неожиданно удобным.

Мадам Трелони меж тем замогильным голосом вещала, что прорицания – самая сложная из всех магических дисциплин и что к ясновидению должны быть врождённые способности.

– Отлично, – обрадовался Гарри и с чистой совестью откинулся на мягкую спинку диванчика. Врождённых способностей к прорицаниям у него не было, а вот способностей вздремнуть минут десять под монотонный бубнёж профессорши – сколько угодно. И врождённых, и приобретённых. Он сладко зевнул, вытянул ноги, запахнул мантию и закрыл глаза, чтобы почти сразу быть разбуженным.

– Вставай, пора, – Драко потряс его за плечо.

– Что? Куда?

– В Большой зал. Урок закончился, пора на обед. Вставай.

– Да?! Мне показалось, я на пару минут всего… Блин! Сколько баллов сняли?

– Нисколько, – ухмыльнулся Малфой. – Я сказал, что ты впал в пророческий транс.

– Чего?

– Осталось только придумать, что тебе примерещилось, и изложить в эссе.

– Какое ещё эссе?

– Забей, – Драко потянул его за руку, заставляя встать. – Ты отдохнул, и это хорошо. А эссе я сам напишу, не переживай.

– Эссе будет что надо, – пообещал Теодор; за его левый локоть цеплялась Панси, на этот раз весёлая и оживлённая. – Старая дура трясётся от радости всякий раз, когда обещает кому-то беду. Видно, сама горя не нюхала, а потому совести вообще никакой.

– Точно, дура, – опасливо покосившись в сторону преподавательского столика, шёпотом подтвердила Панси. – А я так надеялась, что научусь гадать!

***

– Ужасно устала! Первый день всегда такой длинный! – пожаловалась цаца Гринграсс и чмокнула свою бестолковую подружку Паркинсон в щёку. – Как ты, милая? Что на прорицаниях?

– Ерунда, – махнула рукой Паркинсон. – Гадание по чаинкам! Можешь себе представить чаепитие без ситечка для чая? Мне выпали тоска и одиночество.

– Это была моя чашка! – засмеялась Гринграсс. – Тоска и одиночество на древних рунах! Несчастная я, пол-Рейвенкло и храпящий на парте Гойл.

– Один? – изумилась Паркинсон. – Крэбб, а ты где храпел?

– Рядом, – зевнул в ответ Винс. – Только под партой, на лавке. Хороший предмет, я не пожалел о выборе.

Теодор одобрительно хлопнул довольного Грега по плечу:  
– Бойцы! Но на вашем месте я просыпался бы время от времени. Папаня рассказывал, что руны егеря любят накалывать. Мол, не амулет – не отнимут, не пропьёшь и не потеряешь. Я и сам такие татухи пару раз видел. Выглядят круто.

Гарри почему-то горько вздохнул, но в разговор вступать не стал, а взялся за вилку с ножом.

– Ой! – округлила глаза и рот Гринграсс, отчего стала похожа на игрушечного пупса. – Как интересно! Жаль, что девочкам неприлично иметь татуировки.

– Наколи, где маменька не увидит, и будет прилично, – посоветовала бешеная Деррек и плюхнулась на свободное место рядом со своим братцем. – На бедро там. Или на жопу.

– Фу, Деррек! – зафыркали девчонки хором. – Что за слова?! Ты за столом! Вечно у тебя всякие гадости на уме! При чём тут маменька? Это неприлично, потому что девушка с татуировкой выглядит… Этой… Ну, ты поняла.

– Шлюхой, что ли? Это в голове прописано, дуры, а не на заднице.

– Три-икс! – тихо застонал Перегрин Деррек. – Уймись, а?

Остальные парни благоразумно помалкивали, делая вид, что оглохли, ослепли и вообще сидят не здесь, но сдержать ухмылки смогли не все. Особенно плющило старших, и на Деррек они поглядывали с весёлым одобрением.

Девчонки же злобно шипели что-то неразборчивое, но явно нелестное, пока дурища Уилкис не хлопнула в ладоши:  
– Закончили! Стыдно, дамы! Деррек, с тебя пять баллов! Такое болтать! Последнего ума лишилась!

– Ты, курица, много о себе воображаешь, – прищурилась Деррек; её явно несло по кочкам. – Мелочь спросила, я ответила. Что не так?

Уилкис покраснела и поджала губы, игнорируя вопрос.

– Руны и вправду очень красивые. И да, я жалею, что нельзя сделать татуировку. Роберта, ты несправедлива, – дрожащим голоском сказала Гринграсс, и Драко заинтересованно вскинул голову. Он не ожидал, что Дафна осмелится встрять в свару, да ещё на стороне безголовой Деррек. Храбрая цаца, надо же!

– Гринграсс, ты… – Уилкис покраснела ещё больше и собралась что-то сказать, но её перебил Забини.

– Картиночки! – сладко пропел он и умильно похлопал глазками. – Ди-ивные картиночки отнял злой-злой декан у приличной девочки!

Уилкис выскочила из-за стола и понеслась на выход, забыв даже сумку, а дружный гнев разъярённых ведьм обрушился на храбреца Забини. Впрочем, длилось светопреставление недолго. Снейп даже встать не успел со своего места за преподавательским столом, когда Блейз надменно выпрямился и холодно поинтересовался:  
– Полагаю, приличия нам дороже действующей лаборатории. Верно, дамы?

Шум мгновенно стих, и на лицах «приличных дам» нарисовалось осознание того, что всё имеет цену. Временами непомерную.

Драко не выдержал и засмеялся, заработав укоризненный тычок локтем от Гарри.

– Эй, Забини! – обернувшаяся на шум Анджелина Джонсон сурово свела брови. – Ты чего удумал? Я только-только разжилась золотишком на твою отраву, и на тебе! А ну быстро сказал, что пошутил!

– Зачем тебе золото, la mia bellezza? – солнечно улыбнулся Блейз. – Ты и без того прекрасна, храбрая охотница!

– Ага, особенно с отёками на полморды после Костероста! Забини, убью, понял?

– Неприличным девочкам – скидки, – объявил Блейз громко. – Отважным девочкам с синяками, отёками и прочими издержками отваги – неприличные скидки. Анджелина, ты довольна?

– Моя ты детка! Девочки, мы любим мелкого хитрого засранца?

– Да! – радостно завопили гриффиндорские охотницы и ловец Рейвенкло Чжоу Чанг.

– Ну охренеть теперь, – буркнула Деррек. – Им-то зачем? Они и так в отличной форме.

– Я тебе потом объясню, дева битвы, – мурлыкнул Блейз. – Если будешь делать тату, сам сварю краски. Даром.

– Пришибу обоих! – возмутился Перегрин. – Забини, ты охренел? Трикс, угомонись! Отцу скажу! Видит Салазар, скажу! Что с тобой такое?

– Ой, да пусть чудит, – снисходительно проронила Виникус-средняя. – Всё одно, хорошей партии ей не видать, даже если на мослах хоть что-то нарастёт.

Деррек хищно оскалилась, но её брат раздражённо махнул палочкой:  
– Силенцио! Хорош! Остынь, Трикс! И без того с Уилкис разбираться ещё. Терри нас убьёт!

– Убьёт, – подтвердил Ургхарт с дальнего конца стола и скрестил руки на груди. – Трикси Деррек, минус ещё пять баллов! И на тренировках чтобы я тебя не видел неделю! Вон, к Забини сходи и выпроси успокоительного, раз не умеешь гонор унять! Всё ясно?

Трикс кивнула и опустила голову.

– Пообедали, блин, – выдохнул Теодор, и Драко согласно хмыкнул. – Что-то мне учиться захотелось прямо со страшной силой. Что там у нас дальше?

– Профессор Хагрид, уход за магическими существами, – ответил Драко, заглянув в расписание. – Гриффера прилагаются. Это плохо. Очень плохо.

– Почему? – удивился Тео.

– В прошлом году Пятикратный удостоил факультет отважных знакомством с корнуэльскими пикси. Чем захочет Хагрид порадовать своих обожаемых однокашников, даже представить боюсь.

– Жаб будем нянчить. Тебе понравится, – пообещала Паркинсон скривившемуся Теодору, взяла расстроенную Гринграсс под ручку и, задрав нос, поволокла её на выход.

– Все нервные какие-то, – Гарри завернул в салфетку небольшой пирог и вручил его Драко. – Спрячь. Предлагаю сбежать с ухода и посидеть где-нибудь рядышком, в кустах.

– А что так? – Тео последовал геройскому примеру и тоже запасся едой. – Нет, идея хороша, но от тебя я не ожидал.

– Кажется, с уходом я налажал, – повинился Гарри. – Как выяснилось этим летом, большинство магического зверья не выносит змееустов. Надо поговорить с Хагридом. Может быть, придётся менять предмет.

– Древние руны? – засмеялся Нотт. – Парням понравилось.

– Руны? – Гарри шутку не поддержал, а задумался и тяжело вздохнул. – Вряд ли.

– Почему? Будете храпеть втроём, а потом рисовать девчонкам татушки, – Тео подвигал бровями и хитро добавил: – На задницах.

Гарри помрачнел и передёрнул плечами.

– Рисую я неважно, – ответил он хмуро. – Чёрт-те что получается.

– Да ладно, портрет Хорька классный!

– Гады! – обиделся Драко. – С этой секунды я вас не знаю! Сами сидите в своих кустах!

– Уговорил, рисую классно, – невесело улыбнулся Гарри и сам – сам! – извиняясь, чмокнул Драко в щёку. – Но клиенты всё равно недовольны. Идёмте, пора.


End file.
